


Inframundo.

by seiken



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, M/M, Post-War, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 35
Words: 210,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiken/pseuds/seiken
Summary: Hades se ha llevado la victoria y es el momento de recompensar a sus leales espectros. Minos y Thanatos desean al guerrero que los humillo como su esclavo y de ahora en adelante, Manigoldo y Albafica atravesaran un calvario que no parece tener fin. Minos/Albafica Thanatos/Manigoldo Manigoldo/AlbaficaNota: está historia ya es algo antigua, pero quise subirla aquí, solo por si acaso.
Relationships: Cancer Manigoldo/Thanatos, Griffon Minos/Pisces Albafica, Hades/Persephone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. Lamento... Realidad...

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias...

Avisos: Esta historia contiene Slash, yaoi, m/m, está basada en El Lienzo Perdido y en el inframundo de Saint Seiya Saga de Hades. Contiene las parejas Minos/Albafica, Thanatos/Manigoldo, Manigoldo/Albafica. Tendrá escenas de violación, sadomasoquismo y relaciones entre dos hombres.

Resumen: Hades se ha llevado la victoria y es el momento de recompensar a sus leales espectros. Minos y Thanatos desean al guerrero que los humillo como su esclavo y de ahora en adelante, Manigoldo y Albafica atravesaran un calvario que no parece tener fin. Minos/Albafica Thanatos/Manigoldo Manigoldo/Albafica

Inframundo.

Capitulo 1

Lamento... Realidad...

Las ventajas de ser uno de los dioses de la muerte era que podías salvar el alma que quisieras en el momento en que tu así lo decidieras, sólo tenías que tomarla, como si fueran los pétalos de una flor o uvas en un racimo.

Una vez que hiciera su petición, tendría suficiente tiempo para estar con su elegido, enseñarle algunas normas, algunos modales, porque era cierto, no se trataba de basura como lo había dicho al principio, sino de algo más divino como todos los caballeros de aquel signo que debieron nacer bajo el dominio de Hades y no bajo la tutela de esa débil diosa.

Un ente que caminaba con un pie en el inframundo y con el otro en la tierra, que podía ver a los espíritus, escuchar sus voces, que lo odiaba profundamente, que se le había escapado cuando solo era un niño porque otro guerrero de aquel signo lo encontró primero y comprendió su valor antes de que él pudiera despertar.

Salvo su alma justo en el instante en el que fue destruido para torturarlo por su osadía, por siquiera pensar que podía derrotar a un dios y salir ileso, guardando el alma del insensato en una vasija.

Pero ahora que se alzaban con la victoria los espectros podrían pedir cualquier recompensa como pago de sus acciones en la guerra, los primeros en elegir eran ellos, después los jueces y así sucesivamente hasta que cada uno fuera premiado.

Porque Hades era un dios que te recompensaba o te castigaba según tus actos, tu lealtad era recompensada, tú fracaso castigado y tu traición, una traición era un acto inconcebible, merecedor del mayor castigo que cualquiera pudiera concebir, por lo cual no existían traidores entre sus filas.

Hades esperaba por escuchar su recompensa, podía ver que los espectros estaban expectantes así como los jueces, puesto que las últimas ocasiones desdeño aquella oferta pensándola poco interesante, habían logrado su meta y eso era todo lo que le importo a Thanatos, la derrota de la vida en manos de la muerte.

Pero esta ocasión era distinta, en esta guerra él quería un premio y lo había esperado por demasiado tiempo, para la poca paciencia de un dios que deseaba vengarse de un simple humano.

Thanatos dio un paso en dirección de su maestro, en sus manos contenía una pequeña vasija de cerámica negra con adornos dorados, que para los mortales les recordaría una urna fúnebre, demasiado parecidas a las que contenían a sus propios dioses.

Esa urna era el recipiente de su alma elegida, a quien rescato en el preciso momento en que intento cruzar al otro lado del inframundo, antes de que su alma se perdiera para siempre.

— Quiero al caballero de cáncer.

Pronuncio con su voz imperiosa desde su cuerpo mortal, escuchando algunos cuchicheos sorprendidos, notando un ligero cambio en la postura de Minos de grifo, el juez de los hilos invisibles, quien no pudo destruir algunos cuantos pueblos, todo por culpa de la belleza de cabello celeste.

— Ha habido muchos caballeros de cáncer.

Aclaro su dios, el que era sumamente sabio, tal vez comprendiendo que no deseaba al recién fallecido caballero de cáncer, quien sobrevivió la penúltima guerra, el patriarca del santuario de esa diosa, sino al que logro separar su cuerpo de su presencia, así como darle un golpe que pudo herirlo, quien fue sin duda el más irrespetuoso de todos los guerreros que alguna vez se le habían enfrentado.

— Quiero a Manigoldo de Cáncer.

Hades guardo silencio por algunos instantes, aquella petición era extraña y Thanatos lo sabía perfectamente, mucho más cuando esa alma debió desaparecer o regresar a la rueda de la reencarnación dependiendo de su suerte, una que estaba echada por los jueces del inframundo.

— Elige otra recompensa, esa alma ha desaparecido del inframundo, está fuera de nuestro alcance.

Pronuncio uno de los jueces con voz fría, pero Minos estaba seguro de que nunca habían enjuiciado a esa alma, que nunca había pisado el inframundo, perdiéndose en el mismo instante en que murió, como lo hizo Albafica de Piscis.

— Eso no es del todo cierto, jamás pisó el inframundo.

Thanatos lo sabía, pero también comprendía que para que pudiera exigir su recompensa, Manigoldo debía regresar al mundo de los vivos, por lo cual mostrando la vasija, se la dio al juez de cabello blanco, quien comprendería su petición mejor que los demás.

— Quiero que viva, quiero vengarme por lo que me hizo en la guerra, y estoy en mi derecho.

Hades podía regresarle la vida a los muertos, una prueba eran los propios cuerpos de los espectros, que se miraban entre sí preguntándose que había en esa vasija.

Minos ya lo suponía, él mismo había guardado un alma para su propio deleite, sólo se sorprendía que un dios que odiaba la vida quisiera un esclavo vivo y entre todos a uno de los Santos de Athena.

— Concedido.

Pronuncio Hades desde su trono de hierro negro, realizando un ademan con su mano derecha, en el aire algunas partículas moradas comenzaron a juntarse reconstruyendo un cuerpo con una velocidad aterradora, sangre, huesos, piel, cada uno de los aspectos que contienen la vida humana, todo menos un alma.

Un cuerpo desnudo flotaba en el aire, ese debía ser Manigoldo de Cáncer supuso Minos, no lo encontraba agradable a la vista, no era como el suyo, tan hermoso que te quitaba el aliento, con una expresión inocente y un espíritu guerrero que contradecía su apariencia delicada.

— Aun falta un alma.

Recordó uno de los jueces, pero de pronto, Minos abrió la urna que Thanatos le había dado, comprendiendo que el dios de la muerte conocía cual sería su petición cuando llegara su turno, sonriendo ante la complicidad que se creaba en ese momento entre uno de los jueces y uno de los dioses gemelos.

Utilizo mucho cuidado al abrirla, asegurándose de no romperla, de la cual salió disparada una energía dorada que ingreso en el cuerpo recién creado del difunto caballero.

Manigoldo respiro como aquel que ha contenido el aliento por demasiado tiempo, sus pulmones llenándose de aire, su corazón latiendo de nuevo, sus ojos, cuya pupila era de color lila se abrieron desorbitadamente.

Todo en cuestión de segundos, cayendo al suelo poco después cuando la energía de Hades ya no lo soportaba más, al principio parecía confundido, ignorando su desnudez, notando la clase de lugar donde se encontraba, para después pasar su vista por todo el salón, apretando los dientes con furia cuando sus ojos se posaron en Thanatos, al dios que odiaba tanto.

— ¡Maldito bastardo!

Grito atacando inmediatamente a Thanatos, quien como en el pasado lo detuvo de un solo movimiento, torciendo su brazo con fuerza, creyendo que con eso lo dejaría quieto, pero Manigoldo no era tan dócil como para que un poco de dolor doblegara su espíritu, así que respondió con un fuerte cabezazo.

Ese era el espíritu que tanto amaba el dios de la muerte en un guerrero, pero no le dejaría pensar que podía insultarlo, e inmediatamente Thanatos volvió a atacarlo, esta vez utilizando una poderosa técnica que lanzo al caballero de cáncer hacia el piso, estrellándolo en él con violencia.

Manigoldo se estrello perdiendo la conciencia, el dios gemelo lo dejo en aquel sitio por el momento, aun faltaba mucho más de aquella ceremonia, pero sonriendo, lo vistió con una túnica negra, cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo de la mirada de los demás.

Su hermano fue premiado así como cada uno de los jueces, el último de ellos, sería Minos, el titiritero no mostraba sentimientos, siempre era controlado y juicioso, era uno de los jueces que castigaba con mayor dureza a los humanos, muchos dirían él más despiadado de todos ellos.

— ¿Cuál es tu deseo Minos de Grifo?

El juez del inframundo tenía todo lo que pudiera desear, todo menos una cosa pensó recordando que el propio Thanatos había solicitado la vida de un guerrero que lo derroto en el pasado, por lo cual, tomando su ejemplo fijando su vista en su amo dejo ver cuál era su mayor deseo.

— Deseo al caballero Albafica de piscis.

Esa era la segunda vez que un nombre era pronunciado por uno de los espectros, Manigoldo comenzaba a despertar moviéndose ligeramente, escuchando el nombre de su amigo pronunciado por uno de los jueces.

Otro de los espectros, quien observaba esa ceremonia con mucho interés sonrió cubriendo su boca con una de sus manos, comprendiendo cuál era la razón de aquellas peticiones, aunque podía estar equivocado y sólo querían venganza de quienes le derrotaron.

— Concedido.

Minos al ver que el cuerpo de Albafica era reconstruido en el aire sonrió satisfecho posando sus ojos en cada centímetro de su cuerpo, ese hombre era perfecto, aun el mismo Verónica o Adonis no podrían competir con su belleza, una que de ahora en adelante sólo él poseería.

Thanatos era por mucho más discreto, desde que lo resucitara no le había dedicado ni una sola mirada, haciéndoles creer a muchos que tal vez este dios lo único que deseaba era castigarle por sus ofensas, aunque uno de ellos podía asegurar que vio una llama de deseo en sus ojos de otra forma carentes de vida.

Albafica abrió los ojos al mismo tiempo que daba el primer aliento desde su muerte, algo había cambiado en su cuerpo, pero no estaba seguro de que era, escuchando que a sus espaldas pronunciaban su nombre y como era rodeado por ciento ocho espectros, uno de ellos al juez que destruyo con su sacrificio.

— ¡No será tu esclavo, maldita bestia!

Minos lo ignoro al mismo tiempo que Manigoldo se acercaba a su amigo, manteniéndose alejado por costumbre, sin prestarle mucha atención a su atavió, ese momento no era para ponerse recatados, limpiando la sangre que brotaba de sus labios, tratando de enfocar su vista y buscar a cualquier otro guerrero, pero solamente estaban ellos dos, ambos peticiones de los espectros de Hades.

— ¿Qué está pasando?

Albafica pregunto sorprendido cuando de nueva cuenta una túnica apareció sobre su cuerpo, cubriendo su desnudez o tal vez exponiéndola, un regalo de Thanatos para uno de sus jueces, su cómplice.

— ¿Perdimos la guerra? ¡Respóndeme!

No le importaba estar rodeado de espectros, eso era lo de menos, necesitaba saber, comprender que era lo que estaba pasando, si acaso fueron derrotados, sí su sacrificio fue en vano, pero le preguntaba a la persona equivocada, Manigoldo sabía tanto como él.

— No lo sé bien, creo que estos malditos bastardos ganaron la guerra y que tanto Thanatos como Minos nos resucitaron.

Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Manigoldo, notando que Hades estaba a punto de pronunciar una sentencia, levantándose de su trono con lentitud, los espectros les observaban, sonriendo, sabiéndose victoriosos.

— Athena ha muerto, ya no queda nadie con vida, sólo la generosidad de mis espectros los ha traído de regreso, pero como una muestra de mi clemencia, sí me juran lealtad yo les liberare de su esclavitud.

Sin embargo, Thanatos y Minos estaban seguros que eso no pasaría, estos eran Santos Dorados que dieron sus vidas para derrotarlos, no la traicionarían aunque les hubiera fallado.

— Tienen hasta que el sol se ponga para tomar su decisión.

Finalizo Hades marchándose de aquella sala, dejando a los espectros y a los sobrevivientes a solas, Minos camino en dirección de Albafica, jalándolo de los hilos invisibles que lo rodearon en cuestión de segundos, era hora de que comprendiera su destino.

— Vendrás conmigo.

Albafica trato de negarse pero los hilos eran demasiado fuertes, mucho más que en el pasado, obligándole a seguirlo a pesar de tratar de evitarlo todo el camino, sintiendo que Manigoldo se hacía con ellos por algunos instantes, pero estos le quemaron las manos provocando que los soltara pronunciando algunas cuantas maldiciones cuando hilos de sangre brotaron de sus heridas.

— ¡Déjalo ir maldito hijo de perra!

Tratando de evitar que se llevaran a su amigo, atacando a Minos, quien lo recibió con un fuerte golpe que lo derribo de nueva cuenta, mostrándole su lugar, al mismo tiempo que apretaba los hilos con aun más fuerza, recibiendo un doloroso grito como respuesta de su esclavo.

Albafica fue arrastrando hasta donde estaba el Juez del inframundo y en ese instante Minos lo golpeo en la sien con fuerza, su cuerpo inerte cayendo entre sus brazos, el guerrero de cáncer estuvo a punto de atacarlo de nuevo pero fue detenido por el pavoroso poder del dios de la muerte Thanatos.

Manigoldo no se movía y guardaba silencio porque Thanatos estaba controlando su cuerpo, su poder se había duplicado con la victoria de Hades al mismo tiempo que el Santo de Athena la perdió, apenas comprendía lo que estaba pasando, lo único que recordaba era su sacrificio, la pérdida de su cuerpo y de su vida por la causa de Athena.

— Ven conmigo Manigoldo, es hora de que le sirvas a alguien más.

En cuestión de segundos tanto Manigoldo como Thanatos desaparecieron, el dios de la muerte al triunfar Hades se había vuelto infinitamente más poderoso que la primera vez, lo mismo había ocurrido con los demás espectros, por lo que los Santos de Athena tendrían que admitir su derrota, tarde o temprano.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Manigoldo fue transportado a un cuarto similar a donde ocurrió su combate aquella primera vez, un cuarto blanco de mármol pulido, cuyos techos parecían inalcanzables, con un lujo ostentoso que le causo nauseas, los pocos detalles que pudieron importarle fueron un tablero de ajedrez y una puerta de vitrales que daba a un hermoso jardín de flores multicolores con un cielo rojo.

Ese no era un coliseo, ni un cuarto de torturas, era una habitación como cualquier otra pensó perdiendo algo de color en el rostro, dándose la media vuelta para salir de aquel horrendo cuarto, asomándose por el barandal que daba a un abismo que parecía no tener fondo, estaban en otro castillo flotante.

Thanatos no se encontraba en ningún lugar donde pudiera verlo y eso lo enervaba, le hacía preguntarse qué demonios estaba haciendo en esa habitación que más que una prisión parecía un cuarto cualquiera.

De nuevo ingreso con rapidez, prestándole mayor atención a ese monumental cuarto de dos pisos, ya que había unas escaleras que conducían a una biblioteca con al menos un millar de libros, así como una alfombra roja que conducía a una cama fastuosa con un dosel que estaba medio corrido, cuya tela caía con ligereza en cascadas que parecían interminables.

En las mesas había tazones con frutas, algunos dulces y botellas en lo que parecía ser una cava, así como tabaco dispuesto para ser fumado, había otras dos puertas abiertas, una daba a un cuarto de baño con lo que parecía ser una inmensa bañera, el otro un estudio con aun más libros, así como un arpa, ese cuarto estaba creado para que dos personas habitaran en él pensó con frialdad, deteniéndose delante de la puerta que debía ser una salida, golpeándola con los puños cerrados tratando de abrirse paso a golpes.

Escuchando, más bien sintiendo que Thanatos se hacía presente con una apariencia idéntica a la que destruyo en el pasado, peleando hombro a hombro con su maestro, con cabello negro, una estrella en su frente y un cuerpo más bien delicado.

— ¡Te matare maldito bastardo!

Lo ataco inmediatamente, siendo recibido por el infernal poder del dios, después de todo ahora que Hades había ganado, que la guerra termino a su favor y que Athena ya no existía más, el cosmos de todos los caballeros había disminuido considerablemente sin importar que tan poderosos fueran en el pasado, en especial uno que fue revivido solo para ser la compañía de Thanatos por los siguientes siglos, hasta que reencarnara la diosa y una nueva guerra se avecinara.

— Si me hablas de esa forma tan dulce solo aseguras que no tenga compasión.

Manigoldo se estrello contra una de las mesas, destrozándola con su peso, levantándose inmediatamente para seguir peleando, limpiando la sangre que manaba de su boca, Thanatos no estaba dispuesto a pasar el primer día del resto de sus vidas peleando ya que si lo permitía, cada día por los siguientes siglos este caballero terco y necio jamás dejaría de enfrentársele.

— La última vez no lograste vencerme y peleabas junto a ese otro caballero de cáncer, ahora que estas solo, sin tu preciosa armadura, no puedes enfrentarte a mí.

Thanatos era el más violento de los dos hermanos, Hypnos creía que perdió la razón o que se aburriría del caballero de cáncer con mucha rapidez, sin embargo, no lo creía de esa forma, no cuando este se diera cuenta que ya no tenía nada más que hacer, debía rendirse a sus pies y aceptar su destino de nacimiento.

— Sí me desobedeces puedo destruir el alma de tu querido maestro Manigoldo, también lo atrape a él, o puedo mandarle a alguno de los niveles del infierno, ver cuánto dolor logra soportar antes de ser destruido por sus habitantes.

Pronuncio enseñándole esta vez una urna con un sello de Hades en ella, haciendo que se preguntara cómo fue posible que ocurriera semejante atrocidad, Thanatos comenzó a reírse al ver su repentina sumisión, su sorpresa y su indignación.

— Veo que sabes lo que ocurriría con él si la destruyo, tu querido maestro dejaría de existir, no sería ni siquiera un puñado de polvo.

Manigoldo dejo de pelear casi enseguida al escuchar esa amenaza, no estaba dispuesto a rendirse pero no dejaría que el alma de su maestro fuera destruida por ese dios del inframundo, su maestro le había salvado, ahora era su turno de reponer aquel acto de amor incondicional.

— ¿Qué se supone que quieres que haga maldito infeliz?

Pregunto completamente furioso, apretando los dientes, con una mirada que solo hablaba de odio, pero al mismo tiempo dejando caer sus brazos a sus costados, sus ojos violetas posados en la urna que contenía el alma de la persona más importante de su vida, a quien le debía todo, aun su vida misma.

— Sabía que comprenderías mi punto de vista.

Manigoldo estuvo a punto de escupirle pero se contuvo cuando se detuvo a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia, sujetando su barbilla con sus manos delgadas de uñas negras, revisando sus facciones con curiosidad casi científica.

— Tengo muchas ideas en mente.

El caballero de cáncer era alto, delgado y musculoso, sus ojos eran violetas, su cabello azul oscuro, su piel bastante clara pero no tanto como la suya, su rostro tenía algunas marcas de cansancio causadas por la niñez que tuvo, por la torpeza de los espectros que lo ignoraron abandonándolo en los brazos de la muerte.

— Pero primero arrodíllate ante mí.

Manigoldo se quedo quieto al principio apretando los puños a sus costados, inclinándose poco a poco, sintiéndose humillado, dando la impresión que aquello era una tarea sumamente difícil.

Cuando por fin estaba hincado su vista estaba enfocada en el suelo, notando como Thanatos elevaba su pie solo un poco, aun no terminaba de humillar a este caballero mal encarado.

— Besa mis zapatos.

Manigoldo no lo hizo, en vez de eso se quedo quieto, sabía que tenía que obedecerle, pero no podría humillarse de esa forma, sin embargo, esperaba recibir una represalia por su osadía, recibiendo a cambio una sonrisa del dios de la muerte, quien lo sujeto de la barbilla, obligándolo a levantarse repentinamente.

— No te querría de otra forma.

Pronuncio besando sus labios con delicadeza, disfrutando de la sorpresa del caballero de Athena, quien retrocedió varios pasos, cayendo de espaldas cuando tropezó con un taburete, mirándolo todo el tiempo como si portara su armadura y no su túnica negra.

— Te dejo en nuestras habitaciones, Manigoldo.

Anuncio desapareciendo nuevamente, dejándolo completamente solo en esa habitación, Manigoldo llevo sus dedos a sus labios preguntándose si acaso ese no era un mal sueño, pero no lo era, ese maldito dios de la muerte creía que se trataba de un botín de guerra, algo que podía utilizar para su diversión.

De pronto su cosmos comenzó a arder y en una explosión de furia destruyo gran parte de esa habitación, para después tratar de encontrar una forma de usar su conexión con el inframundo para salir de allí.

— ¡Eres un maldito bastardo!

Thanatos sintió su explosión, en realidad la vio con una sonrisa y cierta satisfacción, no esperaba que ese caballero hiciera otra cosa más que enfurece y destruir aquel cuarto, tratando de utilizar sus dones especiales para salir del inframundo, pero debía comprender que esta vez no le servirían de nada.

Quería que se desesperara, que lo aceptara como su único dios, que se consagrara a su existencia, que le jurara lealtad y obediencia absoluta.

Cuando terminara con él acabaría apreciándolo, que mejor venganza que robarle su espíritu y su lealtad a esa diosa, para después convertirla en algo más, algo mejor que un simple Santo de Athena.

Thanatos estaba seguro que aquel guerrero debía haber sido un espectro, no uno de sus enemigos, y que ese humano de cabellera blanca sólo interfirió en su destino, pero ahora podía arreglar ese significativo error de los espectros que lo ignoraron al destruir esa aldea.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Al mismo tiempo que Manigoldo destruía el cuarto en donde el dios de la muerte lo abandono, Albafica de Piscis despertaba en un cuarto oscuro, el cual apenas era iluminado por la luz proveniente de unas cuantas lámparas de aceite que brillaban de color morado dándole una lúgubre apariencia a esa habitación de mármol gris.

La cama en donde estaba era enorme, demasiado cómoda, con sabanas de satín negro y un tálamo rojo sangre, del color de sus rosas, podía ver varios muebles en la oscuridad de aquella habitación que podía notar era demasiado ostentosa, pero practica al mismo tiempo, pensada para la comodidad.

Albafica se levanto de la cama con lentitud, aun tenía la túnica negra que no cubría suficiente y en realidad parecía que acentuaba su desnudez, tenía puesta algo de joyería delicada en las muñecas, el cuello y unas sandalias al estilo romano, como las que usaban los aprendices, pero con una pequeña diferencia, estas eran finas, de un material que le recordaba algún metal precioso, quizás oro.

Podía ver varias puertas cerradas en esa habitación y solo una entreabierta, por la que podía entrar un haz de luz rojiza, el caballero de piscis tomo una rosa en uno de los floreros, creyendo que Minos lo había subestimado, esa delicada flor en sus manos era un arma mortífera.

Deteniéndose junto a la puerta respiro hondo preparándose para utilizar su rosa, abriendo la puerta repentinamente, atacando a la silueta del juez sentada en lo que parecía ser un sillón de respaldo alto.

Minos esquivo la rosa con uno de sus hilos, sonriéndole, no llevaba puesta su armadura en ese sitio y su cabello claro estaba suelto, agitándose con el viento que arremolinaba en la cima de ese castillo flotante.

— Veo que despertaste.

El juez no llevaba puesta una túnica como la suya, sino pantalones, una camisa y unas botas de color negro, a su lado podía ver que había una copa de vino y un libro que estaba cerrado pero parecía haber estado leyendo con anterioridad.

Ese balcón era una inmensa extensión cubierta de plantas, muchas de ellas rosas, a las que trato de acercarse con lentitud, sin quitarle la vista de encima al juez del inframundo, quien parecía complacido con solo verle en aquel sitio.

— Lamento haberte golpeado con tanta fuerza, pero parecía que ese bruto no te dejaría marchar así de fácil, además, no obedeciste cuando te lo indique.

Ese bruto debía ser Manigoldo, quien a decir verdad no era para nada sutil, pero lo único que estaba haciendo era defenderle, utilizando los dones que todos los caballeros de cáncer poseían, por lo que no permitiría que lo insultaran.

— Manigoldo no es ningún bruto.

Así que ese era su nombre pensó Minos con una sonrisa, no encontraba que fascino a Thanatos de ese Santo, pero no le importaba, de todas formas ya no había nada que pudieran hacer, su hermosa belleza estaba en su jardín y eso era todo lo importante.

— Como sea, ahora se encuentra en los dominios de Thanatos, ya no volverás a verlo.

Pronuncio con delicadeza, levantándose de su asiento, caminando en su dirección con lentitud, como esperando a que se acostumbrara a su presencia, los hilos invisibles se elevaban a sus espaldas como si fueran serpientes.

— Me gustas mucho Albafica de Piscis, estoy seguro que estos serán unos siglos muy agradables con tu compañía.


	2. El fruto del dolor...

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias...

Avisos: Esta historia contiene Slash, yaoi, m/m, está basada en El Lienzo Perdido y en el inframundo de Saint Seiya Saga de Hades. Contiene las parejas Minos/Albafica, Thanatos/Manigoldo, Manigoldo/Albafica. Tendrá escenas de violación, sadomasoquismo y relaciones entre dos hombres.

Resumen: Hades se ha llevado la victoria y es el momento de recompensar a sus leales espectros. Minos y Thanatos desean al guerrero que los humillo como su esclavo y de ahora en adelante, Manigoldo y Albafica atravesaran un calvario que no parece tener fin. Minos/Albafica Thanatos/Manigoldo Manigoldo/Albafica

Inframundo.

Capitulo 2

El fruto del dolor...

— Me gustas mucho Albafica de Piscis, estoy seguro que estos serán unos siglos muy agradables con tu compañía.

Albafica como respuesta utilizo una docena de rosas, seguro que su cuerpo aun era venenoso y que Minos lo menospreciaba al creer que se encontraba indefenso, que su belleza era una señal de debilidad.

El juez del inframundo recibió cada una de las rosas sin siquiera moverse, las que impactaron contra su cuerpo, pero no le hicieron nada, como si no fueran más que plumas o gotas de lluvia, abriendo los brazos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, esperando a que volviera a atacarle.

— Aquí tus rosas no sirven de nada, no son venenosas...

Albafica apretó los labios, retrocediendo un solo paso, dispuesto a pelear por su libertad, aborreciendo la forma en que Minos le observaba, como si se tratase de un manjar, un mero trozo de carne.

— Tampoco tú, belleza, no me servirías de nada si no pudiera tocarte.

El Santo de Piscis jadeo por la sorpresa sintiendo que los hilos que hasta ese momento se agitaban a la espalda de Minos rodeaban su cuerpo, inmovilizándolo con ellos al principio.

— Así que tu veneno tenía que irse.

Pero después, le obligaron a moverse como si estuviera caminando en su dirección, deteniéndose a unos cuantos milímetros de distancia, sintiendo su calor corporal, oliendo su aroma, una sensación que había olvidado.

— Se que estarás enojado al principio, pero después me lo agradecerás, es muy triste que alguien como tu tenga que ser casto.

Minos rodeo su cintura pegándolo a él, obligándole a llevar sus propios brazos alrededor de su cuello, acercando su rostro al suyo, inclinando ligeramente su boca para tratar de besar sus labios.

— Aunque debo agradecérselo a esa perra, así yo seré tu único amante.

Finalizo besando sus labios, introduciendo su lengua en su boca, gimiendo cuando respondió involuntariamente, su cuerpo traidor deseoso de contacto humano, al mismo tiempo que sus manos acariciaban el cabello blanco del juez del inframundo.

Albafica entonces haciendo acopio de su fuerza mordió su lengua con fuerza, obligándolo a separarse de su cuerpo algunos segundos, los que Minos utilizo para limpiar su sangre antes de besarlo de nuevo, esta vez sosteniéndolo del cabello, obligándolo a retroceder lo suficiente para chocar contra un pilar.

— Nada mal para ser tu primera vez...

Pronuncio Minos besando su mejilla, acariciando sus caderas con delicadeza, sintiendo que los hilos perdían poco a poco el control sobre su víctima, la que trataba de usar todo su cosmos para liberarse, haciéndose mucho daño.

— Aunque... según recuerdo, no lo fue...

Albafica por fin pudo separarse de Minos, cayendo al suelo cortando alguno de los hilos, otros habían dejado marcas rojizas en su piel blanca de la cual brotaban algunos pequeños hilos de sangre, agradeciendo que esta vez sus huesos no hubieran cedido bajo la presión.

— No, no lo fue.

Minos como juez del inframundo podía leer el pasado de las almas que pisaban el abismo, él era uno de los jueces y era conocido por su falta de piedad, por eso era extraño que se fijara en ese Santo de Athena, quien le miraba sin comprender sus palabras, cuya molestia le parecía sumamente atrayente.

— Pero no importa, se que solo tus labios fueron mancillados por él, tu cuerpo sigue puro.

Albafica jadeo, alejándose varios metros de un salto, apretando los dientes con furia contenida, comprendiendo por primera vez, aun después de aquel beso, cuáles eran las intenciones del juez del inframundo, a que se debía el fuego en aquella mirada, porque lo revivieron, no era otra cosa más que una cortesana, una odalisca en el harem de este espectro, una hermosa y delicada flor que poseería, si es que se lo permitía.

— ¿Acaso no tienen honor? ¿Esa es la forma de tratar a sus enemigos? ¿Piensas que solo me entregare a ti sin pelear?

Minos mantuvo su distancia dando pasos largos hacia su belleza de cabello azul claro, hincándose junto a él, tomando algunas de las hebras, enredándolas con delicadeza en sus dedos, maravillándose con su suavidad.

— Hades les ha concedido hasta el anochecer, si traicionan a su diosa serán libres, ya no podremos tocarlos, pero si no lo hacen podrían tener el destino de los enemigos de nuestro señor.

El juez del inframundo restregó su rostro contra el suyo, disfrutando de su aroma, de la suavidad de su piel y del calor de su cuerpo, era virgen, un regalo dispuesto para que él lo desflorara, como una delicada flor en un jardín de rosas.

— Uno que es peor que la misma muerte, del que los salvamos y por lo cual deberán estarnos agradecidos... mi belleza.

Finalizo besando su mejilla casi con ternura, alejándose poco después, regresando a su libro, el cual comenzó a leer ignorando su presencia, su desagrado por aquella situación, así como su postura defensiva al mismo tiempo que se liberaba de los hilos que aun rodeaban su cuerpo.

— Mi nombre es Albafica de Piscis, infeliz, no belleza, no soy una flor sin espinas que puedas tomar a tu antojo, soy un guerrero.

Minos fingió no escucharlo, perdido en su lectura, a lo que Albafica acercándose a él, golpeándolo con el puño cerrado quiso recuperar algo de respeto, impactando con fuerza en el rostro del juez del inframundo.

Destruyendo su libro, del cual salieron varias hojas que se desparramaron en el suelo, logrando que su atención estuviera fija en el de nuevo, sus ojos grises brillaron por un momento y de nueva cuenta los hilos rodearon sus muñecas, llevándolas a la altura de su cabeza, elevándolo en el aire.

— Tu nombre es Albafica o belleza, como yo quiera nombrarte, ya no eres un Santo de Athena y sólo vives, porque yo así se lo he solicitado a mi señor.

Poco después lo sentó a su lado, rodeando su cintura con su brazo, recuperando con sus hilos el libro que hasta ese momento estaba leyendo, enfocándose en su lectura, acariciando su cuerpo con lentitud, de manera circular, como si se tratase de una simple mascota.

— Y ahora déjame terminar mi lectura, a media noche tendremos mucho tiempo para compensar la generosidad de mi señor.

Albafica trato de moverse, pero era inútil, sólo estaba cortando su piel con los filosos hilos que lo inmovilizaban en el regazo de Minos, haciéndolo sentir impotente porque en esta ocasión eran tan fuertes que no podía mover suficiente su cuerpo para liberarse o moverse más de unos milímetros, odiando el tacto humano, el que antes codiciaba, esperando que el juez del inframundo se apiadara o se hartara de su comportamiento, añorando la inconsciencia de la que antes había escapado.

— El cree que traicionaran a su diosa, pero yo sé que no lo harán, ustedes son muy estúpidos para reconocer el verdadero poder.

El hermoso guerrero no podía moverse, solo sentir las caricias de Minos, quien a pesar de fingir que estaba leyendo en realidad estaba tratando de pensar en cuál sería la mejor forma de ganarse a esa belleza, pensando que un acercamiento directo le daría lo que deseaba de Albafica, quien al no estar acostumbrado al contacto humano y necesitarlo instintivamente, terminaría por aceptarlo con demasiada facilidad.

El guerrero de cabellera celeste trato de recordar los últimos acontecimientos durante la guerra y antes de esta, tratando de ordenar sus memorias, intentando de aquella forma comprender como era que perdieron la guerra, que ocurrió para que todo haya resultado tan mal, para que sus sacrificios no hubieran dado fruto alguno.

Antes de la llegada de los espectros Manigoldo lo visito en su casa, tenía esa sonrisa que solo indicaban problemas y lo poco que dijo fue que su maestro estaba preocupado, que algo grande estaba por pasar.

No le creyó por supuesto, advirtiéndole que no debía estar demasiado tiempo en aquel templo, que mucho menos debía tocarlo, pero Manigoldo como era su costumbre lo rodeo con sus brazos, intentando convencerlo de que aquellos bien podían ser sus últimos días en la tierra y que tal vez, lo mejor era aprovecharlos.

Ese idiota no comprendía que era venenoso, o tal vez, no le importaba en lo absoluto, él siempre se había mantenido a su lado, aunque recodaba que desde aquel primer instante, su trato para el Santo de Cáncer no fue el más amable, sino por el contrario, siempre fue huraño o en todo caso indiferente.

Fingiendo no comprender los profundos sentimientos que su amigo guardaba por él, quien con el tiempo se fue alejando, respetando su espacio personal, pero al mismo tiempo creía que siempre estaba pendiente de su seguridad.

Muchas veces podía sentirlo a las afueras de su templo, otras tantas no, en aquellas ocasiones el testarudo Santo trataba de acercársele, todavía recordaba el día que le robo su primer beso.

El temor que se apodero de su alma cuando pensó que por culpa suya Manigoldo perdería la vida, pero hierba mala nunca muere, o eso fue lo que le dijo con una sonrisa cuando por fin pudo levantarse una semana después.

Desde ese día ya no le permitió acercarse más a él, optando por la compañía de Shion cuando tenía que salir del templo, quien sabía era un buen amigo de Manigoldo, tal vez por eso el Santo de Aries lo buscaba, porque su admirador no tan secreto, quien decía que no le gustaban los hombres, le pidió que lo hiciera.

Albafica de poder mover su cuerpo hubiera sacudido su cabeza de un lado a otro, debía enfocarse en la guerra, no en su pasado, ni en las palabras de Minos, quien le informo que ya no era venenoso, de ser así y de tener otra oportunidad, tal vez podría corresponder los sentimientos de Manigoldo.

Su última batalla fue en la villa, en la que murió tratando de protegerla de los espectros, destruyendo al juez que ahora lo sostenía en sus brazos, que lo acariciaba sin su permiso, haciéndolo sentir indefenso.

No sabía cuánto tiempo faltaba para el amanecer, pero el espectro tenía razón, él jamás traicionaría a su señora, sin importar los sacrificios que tuviera que realizar para mantenerse fiel a ella.

Aunque esto significara terminar a la merced de la criatura que lo mato, que destruyo la villa y a todos sus habitantes, o eso era lo que pensaba que ocurrió al final, ya que después de todo, Hades había ganado, Athena fue encerrada y tendrían que esperar varios siglos hasta que por fin reencarnara.

Repentinamente una lágrima de impotencia comenzó a brotar de sus ojos, escurriendo por su mejilla, no sabía si era debido a su impotencia, a su derrota o a su tristeza o a su temor de lo que pudiera pasar de ahora en adelante, seguro que Manigoldo tendría su mismo destino.

Todo lo que siempre había deseado, el ser libre del veneno que recorría su cuerpo, que lo alejaba de sus semejantes y lo separaba de la persona que deseaba, ahora se convirtió en una condena.

Su enemigo, quien trato de asesinar a todas esas personas, a esos seres inocentes en nombre de la muerte, quien se creía con el derecho de juzgar las almas de los hombres y mujeres del mundo, había exigido que lo trajeran de regreso a la vida.

Que lo transformaran en un mero esclavo, todo por culpa de su belleza, la que ahora más que nunca odiaba, deseando por primera vez en su vida no ser un Santo de Piscis, no haber sido condenado a la soledad por su afinidad con el veneno y con ese signo, que representaba las rosas de un jardín, como aquellas que cuido desde su niñez, hermosas, pero peligras, en su caso mortales.

Dándose cuenta que parte de su fuerza era ese veneno que lo condenaba a la soledad, que ahora sin él, solo se trataba de una rosa sin aroma, una criatura a medias, sólo hermosa, sin ninguna utilidad más que adornar un jardín hasta que se marchitara.

— No llores, tu vida a mi lado será mucho más placentera que tu existencia en el Santuario.

Minos parecía creer aquella mentira, porque la había dicho con demasiada seguridad, sentándolo ahora en sus piernas, depositando su libro en la pequeña mesa junto a su sillón.

Sabía que tenía que esperar, pero ya no podía soportar la tentación de tener al Santo de Piscis a su lado y no tocarlo, no cambiaria de opinión, no traicionaría a su diosa, tampoco lo permitiría.

No era justo que Hades hubiera hecho esa promesa, por lo que de pronto, comenzó a recorrer los muslos de Albafica con lentitud, suavemente, ignorando una orden directa, seguro que Thanatos haría lo mismo con su recompensa, evitaría que esta se rindiera, después de todo, que había de divertido en convertir al objeto de tu deseo en un espectro tan rápido.

— Sé que debo esperar, pero me he prendado de ti Albafica y ya no estoy dispuesto a dejar pasar más tiempo, sé que si para este momento no la has abandonado, no lo harás nunca, sin importar lo que tengas que pagar.

Albafica cerró los ojos al sentir las manos de Minos recorrer sus muslos, introduciéndose por debajo de su túnica, brindándole un extraño sentimiento del que ya no recodaba nada.

Tal vez aquello que sentía eran las manos de otro ser humano tocando su piel, una electricidad que lo recorría con tortuosa lentitud, pintando sus mejillas de rosado.

— Debo tenerte, no me importa cómo.

Albafica abrió los ojos, notando que Minos estaba a punto de tocar su entrepierna, pero que de pronto se detuvo con molestia, alejando sus manos de su cuerpo, observando algo detrás de su espalda.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

No pudo ver quien estaba a sus espaldas, sólo supuso que se trataba de un espectro, quien había sido mandado por Hades en persona para que tanto Thanatos como Minos acudieran a su sala.

— Lord Hades desea verte.

Minos por un momento quiso desobedecer las órdenes de su señor, pero eso no sería prudente ni sabio, tampoco leal con aquel dios que les brindaba sus favores, que los premiaba y que nunca les permitirá morir por más de algunas horas.

No sólo los Santos de Athena eran leales a su Dios, también lo eran los espectros de Hades, ellos más que nadie, ya que entre sus filas nunca se había dado el caso de que uno de ellos le diera su espalda a su señor, no como ocurría con la débil Athena o con Poseidón.

— Dile que iré enseguida.

Pronuncio separándose de Albafica, abandonándolo en su sillón, desapareciendo en el acto en una nube morada que lo consumió como si se tratase de llamaradas negras, permitiéndole casi inmediatamente al guerrero de cabellera azul moverse sin dificultad alguna.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Minos estaba orgulloso de su lealtad por su Dios, igual que todos los espectros, estaba seguro de que se trataba de un amo justo y benefactor, dador de grandes recompensas si realizabas tu deber.

A quien no debían hacer esperar, no sólo para no ganarse su molestia, sino porque Hades tenía su lealtad, una que iba más allá de la de los Santos de Athena o las Marinas de Poseidón, la suya era inquebrantable.

El trono de Hades estaba oculto en lo más profundo del Inframundo, custodiado por los dioses gemelos Hypnos y Thanatos, iluminado por luminosas orbes azules que flotaban en una bóveda que no parecía tener fin, columnas inmensas sostenían el techo iluminado como si tuviera su propias constelaciones.

Minos siguió el camino que la alfombra de ancestrales diseños recorría hasta el sitio donde se encontraba el trono de Hades, uno majestuoso labrado en piedra del mismo Monte Olimpo, en donde se encontraba su soberano, recargado en uno de los brazos de su trono, su mirada perdida en las estrellas.

Detrás del trono estaban colocadas varias urnas entre las cuales podía ver aquella que contenía la esencia divina de su enemigo ancestral, la propia Athena en persona, la que sin duda perderían apenas hubiera renacido su envase humano.

El juez del inframundo no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que otras urnas le acompañaban, que por el momento su reinado parecía no tener fin, hincándose frente a su amo y señor espero a recibir cualquier orden que quisiera otorgarle, una que llevaría a cabo con honor, porque estaba seguro de su importancia.

Repentinamente la presencia de otro cosmos se hizo presente y una figura alada se inclino a su lado derecho, sus ojos fijos en el trono que utilizaba Hades, desde donde gobernaba al Inframundo y en donde podían ver que una hermosa mujer pelirroja se encontraba recargada.

Quien acababa de llegar no era otro más que Thanatos, uno de los dioses gemelos, el que representaba la muerte no violenta y quien servía en el inframundo como castigo a su desobediencia.

— Sus premios han causado un revuelo en el Inframundo, muchos espectros se preguntan si han perdido la razón al solicitar la vida de uno de los Santos de Athena como pago a sus esfuerzos.

No pensaba que fuera de otra forma, de eso estaban seguros, pero no les importaba en lo absoluto, conocían las reglas y estaban en su derecho de pedir cualquier cosa que desearan, ya fuera el alma de un mortal.

— Pero yo los comprendo, cuando vi a Persephone no pude hacer nada más que prendarme de ella, quien me ha convencido de darles algunas herramientas para que su pago no se les sea arrebatado, después de todo, ellos no son espectros del inframundo y al morir pueden ser libres.

La mujer pelirroja mantenía los ojos cerrados, pero aun así parecía como si pudiera ver sin ellos, la esposa de hades era de los últimos espectros en despertar, era poderosa e inmisericorde.

Algunos decían que se llamaba la dama de hierro del Inframundo y de los únicos que se apiado alguna vez fue de Orfeo y de Eurídice, dándoles la oportunidad para escapar del Inframundo, una que desperdiciaron.

Parecía que ella adoraba las historias de amor o al menos, a los amantes caídos en desgracia y creía que de un momento a otro, podrían rescatar a los poderosos Santos de Athena sí alguno de los sobrevivientes llegaba a comprender su destino en el Inframundo.

Ella caminó en dirección de los dos espectros postrados delante del trono, Hades permanecía en silencio, observándoles fijamente, dándole la oportunidad a su esposa de realizar su tarea.

— La única forma en que pude derrotar a la vida y al mismo Zeus para que mi esposa permaneciera a mi lado fue con uno de los frutos del inframundo, el árbol de granada que yo mismo regué con mi sangre.

Persephone les mostro en ese momento unas insignificantes granadas, dos para ser exactos, las que ellos tomaron con asombro, conocían la historia del secuestro de la esposa de Hades.

Esa historia era la misma que se contaba en la tierra, con el pequeño detalle de que la hija de Zeus consumió del fruto por su propia voluntad, esperando poder permanecer toda su vida en compañía de su amado.

— Si ellos consumen este fruto, aunque sea una sola semilla, se convertirán en espectros del inframundo.

Persephone se alejo de ellos con un paso lento, ondulante, situándose a la derecha de su esposo, quien beso su mano con delicadeza.

— Aunque mueran reencarnaran solo para servir en mi ejército.

Hades los había convertido en una misión, una que no estaban dispuestos a perder por nada de este mundo y que les otorgaría compañía no solo durante los siguientes doscientos años, sino por toda una eternidad.

— Pero deben consumirlo por su propia voluntad, sin importar que tengan que hacer para convencerlos...

Minos tomó la granada con cuidado de no maltratarla, tratando de pensar en una forma en que Albafica consumiera ese fruto del inframundo, ansioso por que llegara ese día.

— De lo contrario, la granada no será más que un fruto común y podrán liberarse de sus... afectos.

Thanatos estaba seguro de cuál sería la forma más fácil de que su elegido consumiera esa fruta, una que por un momento encontró demasiado aburrida, después de todo, aun tenía el alma de su adorado maestro, por quien haría lo que fuera, aun condenarse a una eternidad a su lado.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Albafica se levanto acomodando su túnica, ignorando sus propias heridas, buscando una forma de salir de aquel balcón, asomándose para ver que flotaban en una especie de castillo y que el sol se había pintado de rojo, un color antinatural, como la sangre.

Tendría que atravesar las rosas pero nunca les había tenido miedo y de un salto, piso el barandal, sintiendo algunas espinas cortar sus pantorrillas, riéndose entre dientes de la ironía de su situación.

Herido por rosas rojas, como aquellas que eran sus favoritas, pero no tenía tiempo para autocompadecerse, eso nunca le daba resultado a nadie, no creía que ellos estuvieran en el infierno, no cuando podían construir una versión del inframundo en la tierra.

Por lo que debía existir una conexión entre la tierra y ese castillo flotante, la que utilizaría para escapar de él, rodeando la construcción de piedra, utilizando cada recoveco para poder seguir avanzando, enfocando su vista en lo que parecía ser un puente.

Con o sin armadura nunca se había tratado de un inútil y pensaba que ya era momento de demostrárselo a esos espectros, los que pensaban que podían encarcelarlos y que se comportarían como sumisos sirvientes.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Manigoldo detuvo sus intentos por derribar la puerta, esa habitación estaba destruida, pero aun quedaba el balcón, él podría salir de allí con demasiada facilidad, por lo que caminó en dirección de las flores que lo adornaban.

Las que se trataban de rosas rojas como las que Albafica sembraba en su Casa en el Santuario, primero tratando de ver si eran venenosas como su amigo le había enseñado y al ver que no lo eran, salto al barandal, tratando de encontrar otra ventana o pasaje que pudiera ayudarle a escapar de esa habitación.

Encontrando que la propia arquitectura de ese castillo era ideal para poder escalarla, sonriendo, riéndose en silencio de lo estúpido que podían llegar a ser los espectros, pensando que se mantendrían quietos, dóciles, sólo porque parecía que habían perdido la guerra.

En ese momento no estaba seguro de nada y él necesitaba pruebas de que no fuera una mentira o una ilusión, Thanatos le dijo que deseaba que le obedeciera, pero no le dijo que debía permanecer en esa habitación que hizo pedazos, por lo que en teoría no estaba ignorando ninguna orden, sólo estaba actuando según sus instintos y su honor se lo dictaban.

Debía cerciorarse que Albafica estuviera a salvo, que ese odioso espectro no le hubiera hecho daño, alejándose con rapidez de su jaula, notando con forme se movía que había un puente y que este probablemente se trataba de alguna clase de salida de aquel infernal sitio.

Lo que no pudo percibir sin embargo, fueron un par de moscas que sobrevolaban a su alrededor, aquellas eran los ojos de otro espectro, uno que pensaba podía obtener algo que deseaba si actuaba con cautela.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Albafica fue el primero en llegar al puente que vio desde su balcón, el que se trataba de alguna clase de portal, cuya aterradora energía erizo los vellos de su cuerpo, provocando que retrocediera algunos pasos, sintiendo que chocaba contra otro cuerpo, uno solido que de pronto lo rodeo con sus brazos.

Pensando que se trataba de Minos le dio un fuerte codazo en el estomago, saltando tres veces dibujando hermosas piruetas en el aire, descubriendo que aquel que lo abrazaba no era otro más que Manigoldo, quien estaba tratando de recuperar un poco de aire.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me golpeas?

Albafica sonrió al verlo pero mantuvo su distancia, notando que su amigo llevaba la misma clase de ropa que él, encontrándola demasiado llamativa en el cuerpo del Santo de Cáncer, quien por un momento se sonrojo al verle, desviando la mirada para controlarse un poco.

— Ya te dije que no debes tocarme.

Manigoldo rasco su mejilla, observando en otra dirección, para después dedicarle una sonrisa que siempre había pensado era hermosa a su manera, a pesar de lo que todos decían para Albafica su amigo siempre había sido el más atractivo de los dos, aunque tal vez no fuera hermoso en el sentido literal de la palabra, no como él.

— Pensé que estarías contento de verme para variar, pero veo que no.


	3. Esperanza perdida...

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias...

Avisos: Esta historia contiene Slash, yaoi, m/m, está basada en El Lienzo Perdido y en el inframundo de Saint Seiya Saga de Hades. Contiene las parejas Minos/Albafica, Thanatos/Manigoldo, Manigoldo/Albafica. Tendrá escenas de violación, sadomasoquismo y relaciones entre dos hombres.

Resumen: Hades se ha llevado la victoria y es el momento de recompensar a sus leales espectros. Minos y Thanatos desean al guerrero que los humillo como su esclavo y de ahora en adelante, Manigoldo y Albafica atravesaran un calvario que no parece tener fin. Minos/Albafica Thanatos/Manigoldo Manigoldo/Albafica

Inframundo.

Capitulo 3

Esperanza perdida...

— Pensé que estarías contento de verme para variar, pero veo que no.

Por supuesto que estaba contento de verle, sólo que no lo demostraría por el momento, aun así, acercándose a Manigoldo, notando que no había cambiado nada en su apariencia, que probablemente murió poco después que él lo hiciera, se sintió triste, sus sacrificios habían sido en vano.

— ¿Qué está pasando?

Le pregunto esperando que él tuviera mayor conocimiento de los hechos ocurridos en la guerra, de lo que deseaban los espectros, porque se negaba a creer que la única razón para resucitarlos era la mencionada por Minos.

— No lo sé, fue ese bastardo dios de la muerte quien solicito que me revivieran, intente pelear con él, pero me derribo, al despertar escuche que Minos pronunciaba tu nombre, no sé más que eso, pero no quiero creer que hayamos perdido la guerra, que todo haya sido en vano.

Respondió Manigoldo manteniendo su distancia, aunque podía jurar que había algo diferente en Albafica, al tocarlo no había sentido ese escozor de siempre, ni aquel aroma suave del veneno, tal vez, esa barrera ya no existía, lo que le lleno de terror al pensar y recordar lo que ese juez deseaba a su amigo.

— Pero lo fue, todos sus sacrificios fueron en vano y ahora no les queda nada más que ser los esclavos de sus respectivos dueños.

Pronunciaron a sus espaldas, una voz mordaz, de algún espectro que disfrutaba su desgracia, riéndose de ellos, el que no había dejado de seguirlos desde que fueran otorgados a sus respectivos amos, el mismo que como las mocas sobrevolaba el sitio donde la muerte estaba a punto de presentarse, asemejándose por momentos a un buitre de hermosa apariencia, pero aun así, un criatura carroñera.

— Esa voz...

Antes que Albafica pudiera responderle un enjambre de moscas paso volando entre ellos, deteniéndose a sus espaldas, en donde se encontraba Verónica, ese desagradable espectro que le había abierto el portal a la guarida de los dioses gemelos.

— Los dos son hermosos, los dos a su propia manera...

Verónica se estaba burlando de su destino, su mueca era una de dicha y su postura la de una persona que observa un par de niños a punto de realizar alguna travesura, llevando poco después su mano a su pecho, en un fingido gesto de reprobación.

— Aunque... francamente, yo prefiero la masculinidad de Manigoldo y no tu femenina belleza angelical.

El espectro que controlaba las moscas que volaban a su alrededor comenzó a reírse al notar su molestia, para después ponerse muy serio, mirando de pies a cabeza al Santo de Piscis para posteriormente posar su mirada en el de Cáncer, quien estaba sumamente molesto, una expresión que lo cautivaba.

— Lastima que se me adelantaron...

Manigoldo apretó los dientes e intento utilizar su fuego demoniaco para destruir a ese espectro, quemando las moscas que volaban a su alrededor, hiriendo a Verónica, quien por un momento grito a causa del dolor, pero poco a poco las llamas fueron apagándose.

— Lord Hades protege a sus espectros, no podemos permanecer mucho tiempo muertos y no deja que suframos.

Albafica ya lo había escuchado antes de Minos, la lealtad del juez del inframundo era incuestionable, no solo eso, se comportaban como si estuvieran profundamente agradecidos, una actitud que algunos Santos de Athena carecían, sintiéndose uno de ellos.

— Eres repugnante.

Pronuncio Manigoldo, colocándose delante de Albafica, ignorando que el Santo de Piscis no era quien llamaba su atención o simplemente por reflejo, después de haber escuchado que Minos quería que lo resucitaran, justo como Thanatos.

— Esa dulzura me agrada Manigoldo...

Albafica empujo a Manigoldo, no era una doncella en peligro y no dejaría que le trataran como una, sin importar lo que pensara el Santo de Cáncer o lo que hubiera dicho Minos, nunca había permitido que su belleza fuera su condena.

— ¿Qué diablos paso rarito? ¿Cómo es que perdimos la guerra?

Esta pregunta sorprendió a los dos hermosos guerreros, Manigoldo necesitaba saber que estaba pasando, su maestro siempre le había dicho que si no tenía toda la información en su poder, no podían tomar una decisión adecuada y al ser solo ellos dos quienes fueron resucitados, tenían que actuar juntos como en muchas otras misiones, si es que acaso podían ser libres.

— El Pegaso murió a su debido tiempo, sin él Athena no sobrevivió, eso es todo lo que importa.

Manigoldo apretó los dientes, escuchando como se burlaba del joven Pegaso y de su diosa, sintiendo como el odioso espectro le miraba de pies a cabeza, haciéndolo sentir más que desnudo.

— Su ineptitud nos concedió la victoria.

Aunque no podía tocarlo, podía mirarle y suponía que eso debía ser suficiente, a menos que encontrara alguna forma de acercarse a él sin provocar la molestia del dios de la muerte, algo que dudaba rotundamente.

— Ya saben lo que dicen, el ganador se queda con el premio.

Así que estaban perdidos, Tenma no lo había logrado y Athena murió, suponía que eso debía ser todo entonces, Albafica se mordió el labio e inmediatamente lanzo una rosa contra Verónica, la que corto su mejilla, provocando que su mueca de satisfacción fuera una de furia.

— ¿Cómo te atreves?

Pregunto limpiando su mejilla con cuidado, mirando con profundo horror la sangre en sus dedos, apretando los dientes, su rostro contorsionándose en una mueca furiosa, ese Santo había estropeado momentáneamente su hermosura y de poder darle un escarmiento el destruiría aquella belleza que portaba, pero no podía hacerlo porque Minos se había prendado del Santo de Piscis.

— No vas a ignorarme Verónica, ni vas a insultar a mis amigos.

El espectro creía que no eran sólo amigos ni colegas, para él existía un lazo que unía a estos dos Santos, uno que su propia diosa destruyo, al que trataban de aferrarse como si fuera una cuerda de salvamento sin siquiera comprenderlo del todo.

Se preguntaba si acaso el juez del inframundo o aun el dios gemelo conocía de su existencia, suponía que no, al menos no ambas partes, de lo contrario habrían tomado medidas preventivas, después de todo a nadie le gustaba que su futuro amante buscara a otro a sus espaldas.

— Ya veo...

Ninguno de los dos comprendió que era lo que había descubierto, pero ambos estaban cansados de tener que escucharle, por lo cual intercambiando una mirada por el rabillo del ojo, atacaron al mismo tiempo.

Sorprendiendo a Verónica, quien portaba su desagradable armadura, esquivando apenas ambos cosmos, enfrentándose a los dos humanos resucitados, notando como uno de ellos olía como las rosas y el otro como él inframundo, sus esencias era completamente diferentes, aun así peleaban como uno solo.

De tratarse de la guerra misma Verónica estaría perdido al tratar de enfrentarse a los dos Santos Dorados, no obstante, al ser uno de los espectros que formaron parte de su gran victoria, sólo por el mero hecho de encausar la destrucción de los dos Santos de Cáncer, le habían otorgado mucho más poder que antes, ya no era un espectro común, sino uno de nivel superior.

El propio Thanatos le había concedido de nueva cuenta su protección y una estrella negra estaba pintada en su lengua, haciendo que esta se viera oscura e inhumana, manteniendo su rostro intacto hasta que Albafica lo cortó con una de sus despreciables rosas, una herida que comenzaba a cerrarse pero aun así no estaba dispuesto a perdonar.

Manigoldo se daba cuenta que Verónica era por mucho más poderoso al espectro que destruyo en el Yomotsu, en esta ocasión apenas podían tocarlo, aun los dos peleando juntos, hombro con hombro.

— ¿Te sorprendes Manigoldo?

De nuevo lo ignoraba pensó Albafica, derribado en el suelo, con algo de sangre brotando de su boca, al mismo tiempo que Verónica sostenía a Manigoldo del cuello, apretándolo con fuerza.

— No deberías, Hades nos ha premiado a todos y como no pude tenerte, le solicite que mi belleza fuera una muestra de mi gran poder.

Su petición fue una extraña, pero después de haber sido despojado de uno de sus posibles premios, creía que lo mejor que podía hacer era aumentar su fuerza, volverse un espectro poderoso, sólo por debajo de los jueces, los ojos y oídos del inframundo con ayuda de sus preciosas moscas.

— Así que soy mucho más poderoso que aquel espectro que derrotaste en el Yomotsu.

Albafica se levanto del suelo con mucho esfuerzo, limpiando la sangre de su boca con el dorso de su mano, dispuesto a seguir con la pelea, atacar a ese desagradable espectro, quien de pronto dejo caer a Manigoldo al suelo, quien llevo su mano a su garganta, recuperando el aire que había perdido.

— Jugaremos después Manigoldo...

Verónica escapo igual que un cobarde, una actitud que no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo a Manigoldo que se consideraba a sí mismo como un experto en juzgar a las personas y ese sujeto en particular le parecía especialmente repugnante.

Albafica tenía su mirada posada en algo más, en el intruso, un espectro de armadura negra con alas en su espalda, al menos seis de ellas formadas por su armadura, cuyo cabello negro ondulaba debajo de su casco, estaba flotando, mirándolos fijamente con una sonrisa superior, sus ojos negros posados en él, en el caballero de Piscis con una expresión difícil de describir por ambos Santos de Athena.

Como si hubiera encontrado una pieza de un tablero imaginario de un juego del que no conocían las reglas ni que lo estaban jugando, Manigoldo al verle inmediatamente se situó enfrente de Albafica, colocándose entre ambos, como si fuera una barrera que pudiera detener a un dios de hacerle daño.

— Veo que encontraste una forma de salir de tu habitación, Manigoldo, no esperaba menos de ti.

Thanatos descendió con delicadeza, pisando el suelo con lentitud, aun con su armadura negra, ignorando a Manigoldo como si no estuviera presente en aquel sitio, el que trato de controlar su temor enfrente de su amigo, de su amado secreto, esperando que de un momento a otro el dios de la muerte intentara destruirlo, asesinarlo con su espantoso poder.

— ¿Y tu quien puedes ser?

Manigoldo trato de atacarlo con sus flamas del inframundo, las que Thanatos evito con un suave movimiento de su mano, tocando la frente del caballero de cáncer, en donde se formo una estrella negra con un ligero brillo morado.

— Después recibirás tu castigo.

El Santo de Cáncer no se engañaría, comprendía perfectamente que era lo que Thanatos deseaba de él, porque otra razón lo habría besado, sin contar todas las otras señales, su ropa y ese horrendo cuarto donde se suponía que debía esperarle.

— Te recuerdo, eres el premio de Minos de Grifo, el juez de las almas del inframundo.

Albafica si podía moverse, pero permanecía quieto, el cosmos de aquel espectro de Hades era superior a cualquiera que hubiera visto o sentido antes, mucho más poderoso que el de Minos.

Podría llamarlo aterrador, mucho más acompañado de esa actitud de superioridad, de condescendencia, como si no fuera más que un insecto, un montón de basura, un ser más que insignificante.

— Veneno... tu eres veneno Albafica de Piscis.

Enfrente del hermoso guerrero de cabello azul una rosa roja se formo en una esfera de energía oscura, con rayos morados recorriéndola, era la misma flor que uso para derrotar a Minos y el rojo era causado por su sangre, el veneno que residía en su cuerpo, que fue purgado por el mismo dios de la muerte, Hades, como regalo a uno de sus jueces.

— Un solo pétalo manchado con tu sangre puede matarlo y aun así no te importa, los humanos son criaturas despreciables, siempre buscando su propio beneficio, su propio placer, sin importarle las consecuencias de sus acciones.

Thanatos desprendió un pétalo de la rosa roja, tomándolo con la punta de sus dedos, sin que la sangre envenenada le hiciera daño, tal era su poder en su verdadero cuerpo, Albafica podía ver como una gota roja escurría del pétalo y como este era colocado en el hombro de Manigoldo con extremo cuidado.

— Como tampoco le importa a ciertos humanos el pago que deben realizar con tal de permanecer a lado de la persona amada, ni siquiera si se trata de la muerte misma.

Manigoldo había tocado en algunas ocasiones la piel de Albafica, todas ellas fueron sensaciones dolorosas, la peor de ellas fue cuando lo beso, su piel ardió como las llamas y su cuerpo tembló a causa del veneno que recorría sus venas, para poco después perder el sentido.

Pero la sensación de una sola gota de la sangre de Albafica tocando su piel era aun peor que todas esas ocasiones juntas, repentinamente sintió que cada una de las células de su cuerpo se incendiaba, que un fuego demoniaco recorría sus sentidos, nublándolos de momento, aturdiéndolo a causa del dolor.

Thanatos le permitió moverse en ese instante y sólo haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, apretando sus dientes con fuerza, evito gritar hasta quedarse afónico, pero no caer de rodillas, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, encajando sus manos en el suelo de aquel puente.

Sufriendo con una sola gota de su sangre, todo porque Thanatos quería demostrarle que nunca podrían estar juntos, eso no era para ellos, ni siquiera en la muerte.

— Pero yo no soy alguien que goce de paciencia, eso se lo dejo a Hypnos, así que sólo se los advertiré una vez, porque como humanos aun no comprenden las consecuencias de molestar a los dioses.

Thanatos cargo el cuerpo de Manigoldo entre sus brazos, casi con cuidado, como si se tratase de una preciada carga, de una novia tal vez, mirando su rostro contorsionado por el dolor, un justo castigo que le enseñaría lo peligroso que era tocar a ese humano.

— Ustedes no fueron creados para estar juntos, ni en la vida ni en la muerte.

Para Thanatos aquella era una verdad simple, tácita, Manigoldo había esquivado su destino cuando tan solo era un niño, todo por la intercesión de la diosa guardiana de la tierra y de su mano derecha, el patriarca Sage, quien también debía pagar las consecuencias de sus acciones.

Albafica era ponzoña, una rosa envenenada que sólo le causaría la muerte a quienes le tocaban con o sin veneno recorriendo su sangre, sí él juicioso Minos quería perecer, que así fuera, pero no así su elegido, cuya necedad sólo le traería dolor.

— ¿Qué...?

Ese humano le hablaba, a él, a uno de los dioses gemelos, quien se detuvo un instante admirando el valor del hermoso Santo de la doceava casa del templo de Athena, el cual ya no existía más, el que había sido reducido a ruinas y cenizas, cuya belleza no le apetecía en lo absoluto, pero aun así, sólo para que desesperara al escuchar la respuesta a sus preguntas, le insto a realizarlas con su silencio.

— ¿Qué deseas de Manigoldo?

Se negaba a creer que sólo hubieran sido resucitados con un fin tan bajo, como meros adornos, su maestro le había dicho que su belleza podría ser una maldición, que muchos le desearían y que otros tantos tratarían de poseerlo, pero nunca lo había permitido.

— ¿Qué planeas hacer con él? Dios de la muerte Thanatos

Pregunto de nuevo, apretando su puño cerrado junto a uno de sus costados, recordando como en otras ocasiones sus enemigos lo habían tratado como si fuera un mero adorno en la casa de piscis ignorando su cosmos y su fuerza, como si se tratase de una indefensa flor de primavera, lo que no se explicaba era que también Manigoldo fuera tratado de aquella forma tan indigna, él no compartía su misma clase de belleza.

— No es obvio.

Su respuesta fue simple, una que impacto al Santo de Piscis, quien conocía bien de las historias de dioses prendándose de los mortales, aun él propio Hades tenía una esposa cuyo destino era hacerle compañía medio año en el inframundo a su esposo inmortal y otro medio año ser libre, caminando en la tierra, en compañía de su protectora madre.

— Pero Manigoldo no es... homosexual.

Thanatos se rió al escuchar esas palabras, interrumpiéndolo en ese instante, encontrando graciosa su noción ya que si no se sentía atraído por el mismo sexo, entonces porque estaba enamorado de él.

—Aun así está enamorado de ti.

No debía ignorar los sentimientos de Manigoldo, él amaba al guerrero de hermosas facciones, quien le correspondía en sus afectos con la misma intensidad, divirtiéndolo con ese trágico destino, en la vida estaban separados por el veneno y ahora que ya no existía más, le pertenecían a otro.

— Pero ya no importa, porque parece que las Nornas nunca han querido que estén juntos.

Antes de que Albafica pudiera volver a importunarlo, Thanatos lo ataco con su cosmos, derribándolo en el suelo, donde varias calaveras lo sujetaron de brazos y piernas, sin hacerle daño, sólo inmovilizándolo.

— Manigoldo ya se me escapo una vez, no permitiré que vuelva a ocurrir.

Thanatos se alejo entonces con su amigo entre sus brazos, Albafica trato de liberarse, pero no pudo hacer nada, temiendo por la seguridad de Manigoldo más que por la suya propia.

— Por fin anochece, el tiempo de tregua ha terminado...

Esto lo pronuncio abriendo dos puertas dimensionales, una en la cual ingreso cargando al Santo de Cáncer, la otra debajo de Albafica, en la cual comenzó a sumergirse, la que le llevaría a donde pertenecía.

— Y a ti te esperan.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Minos al regresar supo que Albafica había escapado en busca de ese Santo de Cáncer, el primero en ser resucitado, el que fue bendecido con la protección de Thanatos, por lo tanto, no podía tocarlo sin atraer un grave castigo.

Concentrándose trato de buscarlo en el Inframundo, escuchando un estruendo en uno de los puentes que conectaban con los otros niveles, a donde si caían por equivocación o por su torpeza, sería muy complicado llegar a ellos a tiempo, ya que por el momento estaban en la octava prisión, para ser precisos en el Giudecca.

Y si traspasaban el Inframundo sin la protección adecuada, sin una armadura, podían perecer victimas de algunos de los condenados, de las criaturas que habitaban esos valles de tormento, así como de su propia mortalidad.

Una mosca, una despreciable criatura susurro en su oído, confirmando lo que suponía de antemano y que un espectro quiso informarle, Verónica los había encontrado tratando de huir de ese nivel, de aquella fortaleza en compañía de Manigoldo.

Minos trato de llegar antes de que lo hiciera Thanatos, pero fue imposible para el adelantarse al dios gemelo, quien forzaba al Santo de Cáncer a permanecer quieto en ese puente, pronunciando algunas palabras que no podía escuchar en dirección de Albafica.

Probablemente una advertencia, la que le hizo temer de momento que Thanatos rompiera una de las reglas del infierno y atacara a su premio, destruyéndolo antes de que pudiera probar del fruto oscuro.

Sin embargo, Thanatos noto su presencia con una sonrisa cómplice y abriendo un portal interdimensional, llevándose a Manigoldo en sus brazos, transporto a su preciada belleza a otro punto de ese mismo castillo, suponía que a su propias habitaciones.

En donde encontró a Albafica tratando de derribar la puerta de aquella habitación, como si pudiera abrir las puertas del Inframundo con unas cuantas rosas o su sangre, abandonando la idea de usar el balcón nuevamente, una vez que el viento del Inframundo comenzó a soplar desde el fondo de aquel valle, el que podía arrancar la piel de cualquier mortal a causa de su fuerza, evitando que pudieran utilizar nuevamente la arquitectura del castillo flotante para llegar a uno de los puentes.

— Ese viento no dejara de soplar en al menos cien años Albafica, será mejor que te olvides de salir por la ventana o utilizando una puerta, sólo abren a quienes son merecedores de la confianza del mismo Hades.

El Santo de Piscis se mantuvo firme, notando que las puertas se abrían ante Minos, pero no como lo hiciera una puerta común, sino como si fueran membranas o bocas, cerrándose cuando el juez del inframundo ingreso a esa habitación, cuya inmensidad era asombrosa.

— ¡Dime dónde está Manigoldo!

Esa información estaba fuera de su alcance, no había forma de que lo supiera, por lo que no respondió a esa pregunta, acercándose al hermoso guerrero, el que trato de ocultar su temor pero no su odio al verse a solas con él, comprendiendo que era aquello que deseaba, sintiendo asco inmediatamente.

— Lo mejor será que lo olvides, ya está fuera de tu alcance, le pertenece a Thanatos y tú a mí.

A las espaldas de Minos los hilos invisibles comenzaban a elevarse, imitando el comportamiento de cobras a punto de lanzarse sobre su presa, Albafica seguía firme, invocando sus rosas o su sangre, que aunque ya no era venenosa aun podía lastimar al juez del inframundo, tratando de mantener alejado al espectro.

— ¡No van a humillarnos, ni a mí, ni a Manigoldo!

Quien avanzaba en dirección de Albafica, quien lo ataco sin siquiera pensarlo, utilizando sus rosas así como su sangre, esperando hacerle daño al juez del Inframundo, quien lo lanzo contra uno de los barandales del balcón.

Casi chocando contras las rosas que ahora eran negras, cuyas espinas habían crecido en tan solo unas horas, convirtiéndose en púas afiladas, que al tocar la piel del Santo de Piscis parecieron temblar un poco al sentir la sangre alimentándolas.

El guerrero de cabello azul se levanto con rapidez, descubriendo las diferencias con las rosas comunes, ni siquiera las rosas piraña se comportaban de esa forma tan extraña, como si esa apariencia no fuera más que un espejismo.

— Esas no son rosas.

Pronuncio, sintiendo que Minos lo rodeaba por la espalda, sujetándolo de la cintura para que este pudiera ver de frente el arbusto de rosas, sujetando su muñeca con fuerza, acercando su mano a las espinas, para que viera como se movían, como parecían temblar ansiosas por un poco de sangre.

— Son rosas del Inframundo, ni siquiera tú puedes controlarlas Albafica y están ansiosas por beberse tu sangre.

Albafica logro liberarse, pero no sin antes ser herido por Minos, quien para demostrarle lo diferente de aquellas rosas, las baño con un poco de sangre de Santo Dorado, brindándoles nueva vida, la que anunciaron con un extraño silbido que por un momento el furioso viento de aquel valle no pudo silenciar.

— Ven conmigo y aléjate de esas rosas, no quiero que seas devorado por tus hermanas.

Minos esta vez no tuvo que obligarlo a ello, el Santo de Piscis no quería escuchar por más tiempo ese viento que le recordaba un alarido y esas blasfemias que asemejaban a rosas rojas.

— ¿Dónde estamos?

Pregunto, por primera vez comprendía que ese sitio no podía ser la tierra sino una parte del infierno, el que ese castillo deambulaba como si se tratase de la mismísima barca de Caronte.

— En el inframundo, estamos sobrevolando sus diferentes niveles, cuando te deje estábamos en el campo de rosas, pero ahora... ahora no importa, de todas formas no podrás escapar de esta habitación jamás.

Minos al ver que Albafica poco a poco comprendía que no podría salir de aquella habitación sonrió, aunque pasaba de la media noche, esperaba que su premio se entregara a él por su propia voluntad, un deseo que era por demás absurdo y que nunca ocurriría.

— Ven conmigo, entrégate a mí y serás recompensado, niégate y te demostrare porque me llaman el juez inmisericorde.

El juez del inframundo le extendió la mano esperando que la tomara, Albafica la observo por unos instantes e inmediatamente la golpeo con fuerza, alejándola de su cuerpo, apretando los dientes, pensando que prefería ser descuartizado por el aullante viento y las endemoniadas espinas disfrazadas de flores.

— ¡Jamás!

Minos no esperaba nada más de un Santo de Athena, ellos nunca comprendían quienes eran sus mejores, a quienes le debían su temor, su orgullo y su lujuria, todas ellas faltas, todos ellos pecados que él mismo castigaba en el Inframundo, a los cuales estaba a punto de rendirse, todo por la belleza de su enemigo.

— Esperaba que esa fuera tu respuesta, Albafica de Piscis.

Repentinamente los hilos se levantaron en esa habitación, moviéndose con rapidez, lanzándose contra Albafica con la rapidez de un relámpago, con un sonido desconcertante, cortando el aire, enredándose en sus extremidades, elevándolo con su poderosa fuerza.

— Tu belleza me ha hecho caer y como castigo, te entregaras a mí por toda la eternidad.

Pronuncio Minos, llevando su cuerpo inmóvil a su cama, en donde lo dejo caer, aun prisionero de los hilos invisibles, los que comenzaban a pintarse de rojo debido a su desesperado intento por soltarse, escuchando como uno de sus huesos se quebraba por la fuerza de sus movimientos.

— Y seré yo el único que tendrá derecho alguno sobre tu cuerpo.

Por un momento Minos de grifo pensó en liberar al Santo de Athena, pero estaba seguro de que si lo hacía, volvería a negársele, por lo que utilizando los hilos invisibles que rodeaban su hermoso cuerpo creado para la lujuria, le obligo a brindarle ayuda con su ropaje, ignorando que su muñeca parecía ser el hueso que se había roto.

— ¡Eres una maldita bestia repulsiva!

No le gustaban los insultos que profería ni esa forma de mirarle, aquellos tendrían que irse pero por lo pronto disfrutaría de la primera noche del resto de su eternidad juntos, sonriendo cuando los dedos de su belleza de cabellera celeste comenzaron a desabrochar su túnica, temblando, tratando inútilmente de controlar su propio cuerpo que actuaba como una marioneta.

— ¡Te matare por esto, te juro que te lo hare pagar muy caro!

Sí el odio reflejado en los hermosos ojos de su belleza celeste pudieran matar, el estaría muerto, sin embargo ese no era el caso, por lo que Minos recorrió su mejilla con excesiva dulzura, pero pocos sabrían que eso era parte de su castigo.

— Supongo que tendré que enseñarte algunos modales, no me gusta tu mirada ni lo que dices, belleza.


	4. Triunfo y promesa...

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias...

Avisos: Esta historia contiene Slash, yaoi, m/m, está basada en El Lienzo Perdido y en el inframundo de Saint Seiya Saga de Hades. Contiene las parejas Minos/Albafica, Thanatos/Manigoldo, Manigoldo/Albafica. Tendrá escenas de violación, sadomasoquismo y relaciones entre dos hombres.

Resumen: Hades se ha llevado la victoria y es el momento de recompensar a sus leales espectros. Minos y Thanatos desean al guerrero que los humillo como su esclavo y de ahora en adelante, Manigoldo y Albafica atravesaran un calvario que no parece tener fin. Minos/Albafica Thanatos/Manigoldo Manigoldo/Albafica

Inframundo.

Capitulo 4

Triunfo y promesa...

— Supongo que tendré que enseñarte algunos modales, no me gusta tu mirada ni lo que dices, belleza.

Albafica desabrocho la túnica de Minos con lentitud, cada botón era una lucha perdida, descubriendo un pecho fuerte, pálido, el que carecía de cicatrices, que lentamente comenzó a recorrer, como lo haría cualquier amante.

Minos relamiéndose los labios obligo al guerrero de Athena a hincarse delante de su cuerpo, llevando sus dedos a sus pantalones, desamarrándolos con excesiva torpeza derivada de su necedad, su absurda batalla por recuperar el control de su cuerpo, negándose a desvestirlo.

Pero fallando al fin y al cabo, descubriendo el cuerpo del juez del inframundo, quien se limitaba a sonreír notando que ganaba esa batalla, sólo porque su amo le había otorgado su bendición, aumentando su poder en el inframundo.

Al encontrarse desnudo, utilizando los hilos para que su dulce marioneta hiciera lo que le ordenaba, comenzó a desnudarle, desabrochando con cuidado la túnica negra que cubría su cuerpo, dejándola caer al suelo, pensando que buscaría una mucho más acorde a su belleza.

Admirando una hermosa forma de cabellera celeste y un hermoso rostro contorsionado por la furia y la vergüenza, Minos aspiro su cuello, tratando de memorizar el aroma del cuerpo de su amante, descubriendo que había cometido muy pocos pecados, los que reconocería al ser un juez del inframundo.

— No solamente eres hermoso, también eres puro de corazón.

Eso lo maravillo, nunca hubiera imaginado que su premio lo sería, muchos con aquella apariencia eran vanidosos o pecaban de lujuria, pero este no, este era diferente a todos los hermosos guerreros que alguna vez había enjuiciado.

Que había agregado a su colección de marionetas, todas ellas muertas, todas ellas condenadas por sus pecados y desechadas a causa de su decepción al ver que solo eran hermosas pero no sublimes.

— ¡No me digas de esa forma, no soy hermoso, no soy una flor indefensa para tu disfrute!

Minos beso los labios de Albafica en ese instante, primero con dulzura pero después aumentando su agresividad, obligándole a abrir su boca, en la cual se hizo un espacio con su lengua, disfrutando del sabor y del calor de su amante.

Quien seguía resistiéndose, tratando de morder su lengua, pero los hilos ya no solo estaban comandando su cuerpo, también su espíritu, haciendo que respondiera a sus caricias muy lentamente.

El juez del inframundo llevo entonces sus manos a la cintura desnuda y caliente de su belleza celeste, recorriendo su espalda con posesividad, gimiendo cuando de pronto la lengua de Albafica choco contra la suya, empujándole con delicadeza.

Aquellas sensaciones eran demasiado para el Santo de Piscis, el que nunca en su vida se había permitido el contacto humano debido al veneno que transitaba libremente en su cuerpo, las que deseaba en secreto, envidiando a sus compañeros de armas, quienes podían darse el lujo de amar.

El temía a su propio cuerpo, a su sangre envenenada, alejándose de todos los que le rodeaban, siendo su existencia una solitaria, sin más compañía que sus rosas, por lo que al sentir las manos de Minos, su lengua, aun su respiración y el calor de su cuerpo, le brindaron placer, uno que desconocía por completo, que odio en ese preciso instante.

Intentaba negarse a sus propios instintos, pero era imposible lograrlo, su cuerpo estaba hambriento, deseaba esa clase de compañía, la misma esencia de otro ser humano, pero no deseaba al juez del inframundo, al que odiaba como a nadie, él que pensaba que se trataba sólo de una indefensa flor, arrebatándole todo por lo que había luchado, rechazando cualquier clase de alago, aun de quien deseaba en secreto.

Todo por miedo a lastimarlo, herirlo con un solo roce de su mano, quien siempre le había dicho que sólo un poco de compañía no le haría daño, que no necesitaban tocarse para estar juntos, pero no le creyó, no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse.

Recordando su sonrisa y el ímpetu que siempre había admirado en su persona, duplico la fuerza de su pelea sin tregua contra los hilos del juez del inframundo, tratando de invocar las espinas sangrientas, aun las mismas rosas que lo rodeaban, lo que fuera con tal de liberarse de ese malnacido.

Minos había luchado con este mismo Santo en el pasado, sabía que no se rendiría a sus caricias, ni le dejaría tenerlo sin una cruenta batalla, por lo que aumento su control en los hilos demoniacos, su cantidad, obligando al hermoso guerrero a posar sus manos en su pecho.

Para él se trataba de una pequeña victoria mantenerlo quieto, disfrutando de sus caricias, aunque estaba seguro que una pobre alma en su posición estaría ansiosa de recibir las caricias de otro ser humano, se daba cuenta que su belleza no sólo era fuerte físicamente, sino también lo era su espíritu.

Por eso se acerco a su beldad de aquella forma tan directa, porque estaba seguro que Albafica estaba acostumbrado a la soledad, no a la compañía de un ser humano y que tal vez podría derrotarlo de aquella forma, pero se equivoco.

No dijo nada, sólo mantuvo los hilos moviendo su cuerpo a su antojo, embriagándose en sus labios, en su pecho, acariciando su cintura con delicadeza, restregando sus cuerpos desnudos, escuchando un gemido delicado como recompensa, seguido de un poco de sangre que manaba de sus labios.

— ¡Maldito!

Su voz era hermosa, demasiado sedosa pero al mismo tiempo dejaba en claro que se trataba de un hombre, uno que dentro de poco yacería en su cama y que con un poco de suerte, terminaría comiendo del fruto del inframundo, convirtiéndose en su más preciada marioneta, la única que aun estaba viva de su larga colección.

Minos separándose unos cuantos centímetros de Albafica pero no lo suficiente para dejarle moverse, cometiendo alguna locura como en su combate, tal vez que tratara de romperse alguna extremidad con tal de liberarse, lo empujo con fuerza en dirección de la cama, en la cual cayo cuando sus rodillas se doblaron y los hilos tiraron de su cuerpo.

El Santo dorado de Piscis jadeo comprendiendo que sus acciones no eran las correctas, que ese único gemido era una traición para sí mismo, pero inmediatamente sintió las manos de Minos en sus caderas y una boca besando su sexo, tratando de brindarle placer con delicadeza, logrando que su cuerpo le traicionara de a poco.

— ¡Te matare!

Albafica trato de moverse pero fue inútil cuando Minos siguió con sus caricias, los hilos cortando su piel con su terrible dureza, brindándole un placer que nadie más le había entregado, uno que no deseaba del juez del inframundo, acariciándolo al mismo tiempo que su lengua recorría su intimidad con habilidad, como si supiera cuales eran exactamente los puntos erógenos de su cuerpo.

Restregando su mejilla contra el interior de su muslo, acariciando sus nalgas con fuerza, recibiendo mas gemidos, por un momento se detuvo y el Santo de Piscis trato de liberarse de nuevo, lastimando sus muñecas, hiriendo sus tobillos, enfureciendo al juez que veía que no estaba dispuesto a rendirse.

— ¡Juro que lo hare!

Por un momento casi logra liberarse, pero los hilos le obligaron a permanecer inmóvil, al mismo tiempo que trataba de recuperarse de lo que Minos le estaba haciendo sentir, gimiendo con mayor fuerza cuando rodeo su sexo con su boca, acariciando sus testículos con ambas manos.

Era tan fácil brindarle placer y todo era porque no estaba acostumbrado a la cercanía humana, estaba hambriento por eso, todo gracias a su piadosa Athena que le había condenado a la soledad solo para que cuidara de su jardín de rosas, de eso estaba seguro Minos, ignorando que solamente sus hilos demoniacos eran aquello que le mantenía en su cama, no el deseo de su amante por sus caricias.

Albafica necesitaba de aquellas caricias, lo comprendía con un horror que se estaba comiendo su cordura de momentos, mientras que estiraba sus muñecas, sus piernas y su cuello, todo por liberarse de los hilos que no lo dejaban moverse a su voluntad, sino a la perversa imaginación de Minos.

Deseaba esa clase de contacto era cierto, pero no de ese juez del inframundo, sino de manos de Manigoldo y cerrando los ojos, tratando de ignorar lo que su cuerpo traidor estaba sintiendo contra su propia voluntad, podía imaginarse a su amigo complaciéndolo ahora que comprendía que hablaba en serio cuando decía que lo deseaba, que no le importaba el veneno ni su belleza, que por el podría ser el guerrero menos atractivo de la tierra, pero aun así seguiría anhelándole.

Sabía que sería amable, que lo trataría con respeto, como esas manos y esa lengua no lo hacían, que le brindaría un placer que nunca antes había sentido, no un oscuro sentimiento, una retorcida lujuria que le orillaba a derramarse en una boca con un sonoro gemido, abriendo los ojos, descubriendo el rostro del juez del inframundo, que sonreía complacido, creyendo que había sido él quien le dio placer, no una cara conocida.

— Algún día te hare pagar por esto, Minos, y ese día llegara mucho más rápido de lo que te lo imaginas.

Sí cerraba los ojos podía imaginarse su rostro, lo sonrojado que estaría si supiera lo que pensaba, también su sonrisa complacida, una que rallaría con la burla, una que él encontraba maravillosa y que deseaba volver a ver, aunque fuera una última vez, ahora que era libre del veneno, que podían yacer juntos en esa dimensión aunque estuvieran condenados.

— Di lo que quieras belleza, de todas formas eres mío.

Ignorar que el juez del inframundo era su dueño, él primero que podía tocarlo y el que no dejaría de hacerlo nunca, no en los siguientes años, pero en ese momento, como en el pasado cuando se imaginaba corriendo con los demás niños del santuario, o en otras ocasiones que se permitía pensar en permitirse lo que su amigo le ofrecía, podía fingirse en los brazos de Manigoldo de Cáncer, no en los de Minos de grifo.

— No lo soy y nunca lo seré.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Manigoldo despertó en el mismo cuarto que Thanatos creara para él, levantándose con lentitud, tosiendo varias veces, recordando que lo habían sometido al veneno de Albafica y que poco después había perdido el sentido.

Sentía que su cabeza le daba vueltas, notando que algunas esferas moradas iluminaban esa habitación de otra forma oscura, por la ventana ya no entraba ninguna clase de luz, era como si el cielo se hubiera pintado de negro.

El Santo de Cáncer se levanto de su cama con esfuerzo, caminando sobre sus cobijas, empeorando su mareo al pisar la superficie suave que se bamboleaba, dio un salto y cayó el suelo, sujetando su cabeza, la que sentía estaba a punto de estallarle.

Busco por todas partes al dios de la muerte, de nueva cuenta había desaparecido, descubriendo al mismo tiempo como aquel cuarto fue reconstruido a la perfección, tal vez como un recordatorio de su poder o de su destino en el inframundo.

No se engañaría, comprendía que Thanatos lo deseaba para que calentara su lecho, lo único que no comprendía era porque no había reclamado su premio en ese preciso instante.

Inmediatamente se regaño al pensar eso, no debía preocuparse por detalles que no podía controlar, sino buscar una salida, información que pudiera servirle de algo para llegar con Albafica o al Yomotsu, desde donde podría regresar a la tierra, donde estaba seguro encontrarían ayuda con sus aliados sobrevivientes.

Al asomarse pudo ver que el cielo era negro con algunas cuantas nubes rojas cruzándolo, sin luna ni estrellas, ninguna clase de luz, a lo lejos construcciones de roca que le recordaron espinas se alzaban colosales en ese valle, trato de salir por el mismo lugar, notando en ese momento que una barrera se lo evitaba y que de no existir dicha barrera, un viento aullante que congelaba la piel de los muertos arrasaba ese valle de lagrimas.

Lo habían encerrado en esa habitación, la que pensó en destruir momentáneamente sólo para fastidiar un poco a Thanatos y obligarlo a reconstruirla, gastando su cosmos en una tarea completamente inútil, así que prefirió recorrerlo buscando algo que llamara su atención, el alimento seguía en su sitio, junto a una granada de color negro, al menos, se veía como uno de esos frutos.

Por un momento pensó en tocarla, pero se detuvo al instante recordando el mito del rapto de Persephone, no sabía si al tocarla se condenaría o sólo si la consumía, pero no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse.

Ya era suficiente ser el esclavo de ese dios de la muerte para estar condenado a permanecer en el inframundo por toda la eternidad, por lo que siguió recorriendo esa habitación, deteniéndose junto al tabaco, en ese momento se moría de ganas por un buen cigarrillo, pero hasta no estar seguro que aquello no lo condenaría como la granada del inframundo estaba seguro que lo haría los dejo en la mesa donde estaban acomodados.

La biblioteca era interesante, tal vez pensada en su deleite, como si pudiera disfrutar de cualquier actividad encerrado en el inframundo, en ese cuarto, lo único que le intereso fue el tablero de ajedrez, el que le recordó su antigua batalla, donde se sacrifico junto con su querido maestro pensando que se llevarían la victoria.

Sólo que no fue así, ellos perdieron y se condenaron a servir en el inframundo, a un par de espectros obsesionados con su derrota, esa idea le asqueaba, mucho más que las moscas o que no haya sido Thanatos su amo, sino Verónica con su desagradable apariencia, torciendo todo lo que encontraba hermoso de su amigo, convirtiéndolo en algo impuro.

Se preguntaba si Albafica estaría a salvo, aunque probablemente ese fastidioso espectro no perdería tiempo alguno para yacer con su hermoso amigo, él que tendría que soportar esa humillación, temiendo por algunos instante que no lo hiciera, que fuera demasiado para el Santo de Piscis, pero era fuerte, tendría que soportarlo.

Era gracioso como su maestro había hecho todo lo que estaba en su poder para mostrarle que no eran basura, que valía la pena sobrevivir, creer en el futuro que su diosa les otorgaba con todas sus bendiciones, para que a fin de cuentas los dioses llegaran y se rieran de sus esperanzas.

Mostrarle que sin importar lo mucho que se esforzaran, seguían siendo insignificantes, simples marionetas en un juego que no comprendían y cuyas reglas estaban creadas para que sufrieran un destino angustiante.

— Veo que ya despertaste.

Pronunciaron desde el tablero de ajedrez, aparentemente Thanatos estaba jugando solo, o tal vez, su gemelo le acompañaba hasta que despertó, retirándose antes de que pudiera verlo, aunque eso no era probable, después de todo hacia unos cuantos minutos no estaba en ese sitio, así que debía tratarse de otra prueba de su poder.

— Y yo veo que tienes un don para señalar lo obvio, tal vez eres un clarividente además de un dios, aunque no me importa, de todas formas eres repulsivo.

Manigoldo mantuvo su distancia, cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho, mirándolo de pies a cabeza con una mueca que le agradaba a Thanatos, era la misma expresión que usaba cuando destruyo su tablero de ajedrez, cuando estuvieron a punto de encerrarlo por otros doscientos años.

— Acércate, Manigoldo.

El santo de cáncer sonrió ante aquella orden, seguramente Thanatos no creía que fuera a obedecerle, porque si lo hacía, estaba en un grave error, no estaba dispuesto a obedecerle y si a insultarlo, mostrarle que no podía someterlo como si se tratase de un perrito.

— Aquí estoy bien, gracias, no me gusta el olor a Inframundo.

Desobedeció su orden, manteniéndose en el mismo lugar, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión que le dejaba ver exactamente qué era lo que pensaba de sus órdenes, provocando que Thanatos sonriera complaciente, como si encontrara su actitud divertida.

— ¿Debo recordarte lo que le pasara a tu maestro si me desobedeces?

Manigoldo apretó los dientes furioso, así como los puños a sus costados, desviando su mirada por unos instantes, dudo por un momento entre obedecerle o ignorar su orden, no obstante, sin importar su humillación, el Santo de Cáncer, comenzó a caminar lentamente en su dirección, todo ese tiempo enfocándose en el suelo, deteniéndose a unos metros de distancia.

— Más cerca Manigoldo.

Por unos instantes creyó que no le obedecería, pero se acerco un poco más, deteniéndose al otro lado del tablero de ajedrez, notando como ahora las piezas no eran las mismas que en el pasado, sino que tenían figuras conocidas, como si estuviera reviviendo la guerra en ese tablero, aun la apariencia que portaba el dios de la muerte era el humano que destruyo junto a su propio cuerpo, uno de cabello negro y mirada arrogante, con una estrella negra en su frente.

— Aun más cerca.

Manigoldo dejo de mirar las piezas de ajedrez, observándolo perplejo preguntándose de qué tanto más cerca hablaba, notando entonces el sitio que señalaba con su dedo índice, eso era a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia, justo al lado derecho de su trono.

— ¿Qué eres? ¿Un depravado?

Thanatos rio al escuchar esas preguntas, pero sólo por unos instantes, esperando con demasiada paciencia a que Manigoldo se detuviera justo donde le había señalado, quien trago saliva antes de dar los pasos faltantes.

Esa túnica era demasiado corta para el gusto del Santo de Cáncer, pero para Thanatos era perfecta, quien casi inmediatamente llevo su mano a uno de los muslos de Manigoldo, recorriéndolo por debajo de la línea donde terminaba la túnica.

— Tienes suerte al ser el objeto de deseo de un dios...

El guerrero de Athena por unos instantes pensó en alejarse, pero no lo hizo, permaneciendo quieto en ese mismo sitio, volteando en otra dirección para no golpear la mano que lo tocaba, sonrojándose en el instante que Thanatos subió un poco más, recorriendo el exterior de su muslo, casi deteniéndose en sus caderas.

— No soy de esa clase de personas...

Susurro, apretando los puños un poco más para obligarse a no golpear al dios de la muerte, desviando su mirada con desagrado, sintiendo como Thanatos separaba su mano de su piel desnuda, cambiando un poco su postura en ese asiento, sonriéndole con amabilidad recargándose en su mano izquierda.

— Mientes.

No lo hacía, Manigoldo nunca había dormido con otro hombre y hasta ese momento solo había encontrado atractivo a Albafica, a nadie más que él, ni hombres ni mujeres, debía recordárselo con una maldición dirigida hacia su supuesto amo, quien seguramente ya lo sabía.

— Yo se que te gustan los de tu mismo sexo, por ejemplo, Albafica...

Manigoldo retrocedió un paso, jadeando al ver que Thanatos comprendía su deseo por él, preguntándose qué más era de su conocimiento, el dios sonrió con esa mueca suya, una que con solo verla le hacía sentir enfermo, así como su destino en la cama de esa cosa que no era ni siquiera humana.

— Pero eso me molesta, porque yo te encuentro agradable Manigoldo, hay algo en ti que me atrae y hasta que no lo descubra, no te dejare ir.

Thanatos se levanto de su asiento en ese instante, era algunos centímetros más alto, pero eso no era lo que importaba cuando sus cosmos eran tan desiguales, haciéndolo sentir como un insecto.

— Podría tomarte en este mismo instante, en este tablero de ajedrez, los dos lo sabemos.

De nueva cuenta trato de tocarlo, pero esta vez Manigoldo se hizo a un lado, dándole un fuerte manotazo a la mano que trataba de adherirse a su piel, recibiendo una sonrisa del dios de la muerte, que sujeto su muñeca con tanta fuerza que de un momento a otro sus huesos cederían bajo la presión.

— Pero contigo se realizo una injusticia, tú debiste ser un espectro de Hades y servir en nuestro ejército, un error que estoy dispuesto a corregir.

Debía estar bromeando, el había nacido para ser uno de los soldados de Athena, apenas logro sobrevivir a los espectros que destruyeron su hogar, los que lo ignoraban y de no ser por su maestro, el no hubiera resistido mucho más tiempo en aquellas ruinas.

— Sin importar lo tentador que me sea hacerte mío, borrar el nombre de Albafica y hacerte pronunciar el de tu dios hasta dejarte afónico, que no recuerdes otras manos más que las mías en tu piel, ni que desees a nadie más que a mí en tu cuerpo.

Thanatos despejo su cuello de algunos cuantos mechones de cabello, admirando su control, recorriendo su hombro con las puntas de sus dedos, esperando que de un momento a otro, Manigoldo volviera a rechazarlo, deteniéndose en su cuello, una zona que encontraba erótica, la barrera entre la mente y el cuerpo, depositando un beso delicado en la piel pálida.

— No lo hare, no hasta que tú mismo te entregues a mí, por tu propia voluntad.

Eso era absurdo, él jamás se entregaría a Thanatos por su propia voluntad, él era el dios que odiaba como a ningún otro, que creía que le permitiría volverlo en su esclavo, que se le entregaría olvidando su lealtad a sus amigos y a su diosa, una idea que le enfermaba.

— ¡Eres un imbécil sí piensas que yo me entregare a ti!

Thanatos no dijo nada, sólo le mostro un poco de su fuerza, empujándolo de tal forma que lo acorralo contra una de las paredes, introduciendo con lentitud su mano por debajo de la túnica, acariciando sus muslos, haciéndose camino entre sus piernas.

— ¿Prefieres que me haga con tu cuerpo en este instante?

Manigoldo hizo todo lo posible por liberarse, pero no pudo, petrificándose cuando la palma de la mano de Thanatos estaba a punto de tocar su sexo por encima de la ropa que le cubría al mismo tiempo que sostenía con una sola mano sus muñecas, llenándolo de terror.

— ¡Detente!

Thanatos lo dejo ir, alejándose apenas lo suficiente para que Manigoldo pudiera moverse, huyendo de su cercanía casi en ese instante, asustado, temblando a causa de su desamparo y su enojo, recordando lo que se sentía estar solo, rodeado de la muerte, siendo esta su única compañía, respirando hondo.

— Sabía que no era así, aun no te haces a la idea de ser deseado por un dios, pero pronto lo harás, estoy seguro de eso.

Manigoldo retrocedió algunos pasos más, mirándolo fijamente, cuando era un niño creía que le servía a la muerte, que actuaba según sus designios, pidiéndole una muestra de su existencia, que se presentara ante él.

— Eso nunca pasara...

Ahora que le odiaba, que no quería nada más que destruirla, una representación de la misma lo deseaba, seguro de que tarde o temprano se le entregaría, mostrándole que estaba a su merced, que de sólo pensarlo podría tomar su cuerpo, pero que no lo hacía porque faltaba humillarlo aun más.

— Te aconsejaría que descansaras un poco más, aun estas muy débil a causa del veneno de esa rosa.

Manigoldo por un momento quiso desobedecerlo, mostrarle que no escaparía como un cobarde, sin embargo, la otra alternativa era soportar su presencia, por lo que asintió retrocediendo varios pasos, regresando a sus aposentos, sentándose en la cama cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos.

— Maestro...

Sin saber qué hacer en ese instante, el dios de la muerte aun tenía el alma de su maestro encerrada en el inframundo, Sage debía estar sufriendo, tal vez por eso Thanatos estaba tan seguro de que se le entregaría, porque no podía abandonar a su maestro en esa esfera, padeciendo aquel destino.

El dios de la muerte quería intercambiar el alma de su maestro por su servidumbre, podía sentirlo en la forma en que le miraba desde esa endemoniada silla junto al tablero de ajedrez, sus instintos se lo gritaban, Thanatos lo tenía a su merced.

En ese momento debía sopesar que era lo que más le importaba, su propio destino, del que de todas formas no lograría escapar o el de su maestro, a quien en ese momento aun podía socorrer, porque comprendía que sería imposible liberar a Albafica, los dos estaban perdidos.

Aun le dolía la cabeza y sentía un dolor sordo en todo su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que sentía que sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse sin que pudiera evitarlo, tal vez lo mejor era que durmiera un poco, que se recuperara del veneno, en otras ocasiones su almohada le había dado una solución a sus dilemas, los que podría resolver una vez que pudiera ignorar ese dolor punzante.

Thanatos al ver que Manigoldo de pronto perdía el conocimiento, recostándose a medias en la cama que pronto compartirían supo quién era el causante de aquella repentina debilidad, molestándose al principio.

Hypnos había ingresado en esa habitación sin que lo notaran, Manigoldo demasiado débil a causa de su castigo, él demasiado entretenido con el objeto de su deseo, recordándose poco después con una sonrisa que había logrado modificar los sueños del Pegaso mucho antes de liberarse de su prisión en los campos elíseos, ahora que era libre, que su elegido estaba a su alcance, podría manipularlo con suma facilidad.

Levantándose de su asiento se acerco a Manigoldo, despojando su frente de algunos cabellos azules, sonriendo cuando este se agito en su sueño, sintiéndolo demasiado cerca, recorriendo las marcas de su rostro, las que fueron grabadas en su infancia, durante las noches de odio y miedo, todos esos sentimientos consagrados a la muerte, a su único dios.

— No necesitaba de tu ayuda para domarlo Hypnos.

El dios de cabellera rubia apareció detrás de Thanatos, no comprendía los deseos de su hermano ni aquella actitud tan descuidada, no era el primer Santo de Athena que lograba derrotarlo, por lo que se preguntaba cual era la diferencia con este en particular.

— Te estás volviendo demasiado suave hermano, ese humano te hace débil, yo lo destruiría antes de que termines enamorándote de él.

Thanatos al escucharle solo se rió, era absurdo que se enamorara de un humano, menos de este, aunque de todas formas no compartía la visión de Hypnos, tal vez porque el mismo Hades se enamoro de Persephone y no creía que fuera débil, por el contrario, creía que su emperatriz lo complementaba.

— Tal vez, aun Hades fue víctima de aquellos sentimientos, hermano, no nos creas tan diferentes.

Hypnos apretó los dientes al escucharle decir aquellas palabras, dándole la espalda cuando Thanatos cubrió el cuerpo de su premio con una cobija, mostrando un cuidado que nunca antes había visto.

— No te corresponderá.

En eso se equivocaba, Thanatos estaba seguro que la obsesión de Manigoldo por la muerte sería aquello que lo terminaría entregando en sus brazos y usando su don de la clarividencia, observando pequeños vistazos de otros mundos, podía ver que en algunos perdían la guerra, pero que en otros, en otros era diferente.

— Eso crees tu hermano, pero yo estoy seguro de que lo hará, tarde o temprano.

Thanatos tenía el fruto del inframundo en sus manos, recordando lo que Hades le dijo, dándose cuenta que aquella insignificante granada era lo que le entregaría al irrespetuoso Santo de Cáncer.

— Sólo tiene que comer este fruto y será mío por toda la eternidad.


	5. Trato y condena...

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias...

Avisos: Esta historia contiene Slash, yaoi, m/m, está basada en El Lienzo Perdido y en el inframundo de Saint Seiya Saga de Hades. Contiene las parejas Minos/Albafica, Thanatos/Manigoldo, Manigoldo/Albafica. Tendrá escenas de violación, sadomasoquismo y relaciones entre dos hombres.

Resumen: Hades se ha llevado la victoria y es el momento de recompensar a sus leales espectros. Minos y Thanatos desean al guerrero que los humillo como su esclavo y de ahora en adelante, Manigoldo y Albafica atravesaran un calvario que no parece tener fin. Minos/Albafica Thanatos/Manigoldo Manigoldo/Albafica

Inframundo.

Capitulo 5

Trato y condena...

— Sólo tiene que comer este fruto y será mío por toda la eternidad.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Albafica había hecho lo impensable, se había entregado a Minos de grifo, al menos una parte de su cuerpo reacciono a sus caricias, a pesar de que hubiera tratado por todos los medios de negarse a esos hilos, lacerando su cuerpo y quebrantando su muñeca.

La cual fue curada por uno de los espectros cuando estaba inconsciente, quien llevaba puesta una máscara que casi cubría todo su rostro y no hablo demasiado, todo ese tiempo evitando realizar cualquier contacto que molestara al juez del inframundo, el que no dejaba de mirarlos fijamente.

Cuando por fin terminaron de curar sus heridas, el juez del inframundo se marcho, dejándolo a solas con las rosas infernales, a las que se les acerco con una mueca de disgusto, tratando de tocar una de ellas, la que respondió como lo haría una serpiente, intentando morderle.

Albafica se alejo de la rosa por unos momentos y después volvió a tocarla, recorriendo uno de los pétalos con la punta de sus dedos, esta vez, aquellas criaturas no respondieron de manera salvaje, sino que parecían acostumbrarse a su presencia, tal vez reconociendo su sangre, como la suya una vez reconoció el veneno de las rosas de su casa, de la ultima defensa del santuario.

Estas eran rosas, no había mucha diferencia con las de la tierra, exceptuando por supuesto que se trataban de criaturas con alguna clase de conciencia primitiva, las que tal vez, podrían ser domadas.

Una idea se formo en su mente, tal vez estaba cometiendo una locura, pero no lo creía de esa manera, por lo cual cortando su muñeca con un solo movimiento baño las rosas negras con su sangre, alimentándolas a todas ellas, notando como poco a poco se pintaban de un color rojizo, que su color se modificaba poco a poco.

— Soy el Santo de Piscis y las rosas son mis hermanas, aun estas.

Albafica cerró su herida con una gran sonrisa, tocando los pétalos rojizos de las flores que custodiaban sus habitaciones, las que en esta ocasión no sisearon sino que parecían ronronear, tal vez buscando su sangre o algo más, no lo sabía, pero con el tiempo podría usarlas en contra de su supuesto amo.

Cuando se volvió el Santo de Piscis fue la última vez que intercambio su sangre con la de su maestro y padre adoptivo Lugonis, suponía que aquellas rosas debían ser una criatura viva, por lo tanto debían tener sangre, una que tal vez podrían intercambiar, dándole el poder de controlarlas.

No sabía si estas rosas eran venenosas, no obstante, estaba acostumbrado al veneno, su sangre era resiste, así como su cuerpo, por lo tanto no tenía miedo, sin embargo, primero debía domesticarles y cualquier ente vivo, con un espíritu inferior al de su adversario siempre terminaba perdiendo.

Se tardaría un tiempo en lograrlo, pero tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, y ahora si pudiera ver a Manigoldo, juntos podrían planear algo para salvar su honor, liberar a su diosa o en todo caso, prepararse para la siguiente guerra santa, cuando pudieran vengarse de sus supuestos amos.

Albafica se retiro del balcón con las rosas negras, caminando en dirección de su habitación con lentitud, la que estaba demasiado oscura, ese juez del inframundo estaba ciego o probablemente demasiado acostumbrado a la oscuridad para notar la penumbra de sus aposentos.

Al pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo en los jardines del santuario estaba acostumbrado a la radiante luz del sol, esa solemne oscuridad lo enfermaba, tanto como el juez del inframundo.

Albafica recorrió cada recoveco de su cuarto, deteniéndose junto a la librería, ojeando los títulos de los libros que tenía guardados Minos, uno de ellos era la Comedia, un titulo que sin duda la parecía irónico, en el cual mencionaban a un juez con su mismo nombre, quien juzgaba las almas de los pecadores.

No entendía con qué derecho juzgaba a los hombres si ese juez cometía peores crímenes cada día de su existencia, solo se trataba de un hipócrita, un ser despreciable, quien lo había dejado a solas unas cuantas horas, que para él sin duda se trataban de toda una bendición.

Se preguntaba que ocurría con Manigoldo, si ese dios lo estaba tratando igual que Minos lo trataba a él o era peor, esa mera idea le molesto demasiado, conocía poco de su historia, sólo tal vez que llego después que él al santuario, lo que era muy fácil tomando en cuenta que lo hallaron recién nacido en los campos de rosas.

El niño de cabello azul caminaba a lado de Sage cubierto con un abrigo, se veía sucio y hambriento, aunque se movía como si fuera el dueño de aquel sitio con los brazos detrás de su cabeza, mirándolos a todos con desconfianza, aun a su padre, quien le dedico una sonrisa que más que reconfortarlo, le hizo sentir nervioso.

Lo que no comprendió por muchos años fue que generalmente su actitud alejaba a los demás de su persona, aun cuando era un niño, en los entrenamientos siempre era excesivamente violento, tanto así que su maestro lo mandaba llamar para reprenderlo, regaños que nunca entraban en su testadura cabeza dura como una roca.

Parecía que no le interesaban los demás, que no quería saber nada de ellos y que no los importunaba si ellos no lo molestaban a él, haciendo que se preguntara el porqué de aquel comportamiento tan solitario.

El siempre estaba solo, alejaba a los demás por su propia seguridad, eso era causado por el veneno, lo que no entendía era porque su amigo los alejaba cuando podía estar rodeado de compañía.

Algo que sin duda le preguntaría alguna ocasión, ya no era suficiente lo que su padre le dijo en el pasado, sobre la carga que compartían los Santos de Cáncer, acerca de ser un conducto al inframundo por medio del Yomotsu.

Un arma de doble filo que su diosa utilizaba como su veneno para entrar o salir del reino del dios Hades, aun cuando los portales estuvieran cerrados, usando al Yomotsu como medio de transporte interdimensional.

Mucho después había visto el mismo las almas de los muertos que siempre acompañaban a su amigo en las batallas, como sus rosas, haciendo que se preguntara cuantas de aquellas esferas moradas le eran familiares, si acaso no se trataban de personas que antes conocía, de sus padres o de su familia, de la que nunca hablaba, sin importar quien hiciera la pregunta.

Albafica no podía estar cerca de sus semejantes, pero al mismo tiempo, al mantenerse apartado podía intuir su manera de pensar, sin embargo, Manigoldo siempre le había parecido un enigma.

Siempre tan alegre, tan sarcástico, demasiado mordaz cuando le molestaba la actitud de su interlocutor, pero al mismo tiempo tan arrogante, tan desvergonzado, y porque no, tan simpático, con esa intuición que le permitía adivinar algunos acontecimientos futuros, evitando problemas innecesarios o metiéndose en otros tantos, sólo por no mantener su boca cerrada en el momento adecuado.

Nunca se había permitido tener aquella clase de pensamientos, porque cuando lo hacía, le dolía mucho más su soledad, su destino de alguna manera impuesto por su padre, del que no se arrepentía, ya que si no fuera el Santo de Piscis nunca habría conocido a Manigoldo.

No dejaba de pensar en él desde que Minos tomara una pequeña parte de lo que deseaba de su cuerpo, no era un iluso, sabía que regresaría por más, esa humillación no terminaba todavía, no hasta que pudieran salir del inframundo.

Preguntándose qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de Manigoldo, de nuevo molestándose demasiado al pensar en lo que ese dios le estaría haciendo, sí podría soportarlo, o no sabría cómo reaccionar al ser deseado por un hombre de una forma tan burda.

El de cierta forma había tenido que alejar a otros guerreros que pensaban que podían derrotarlo con facilidad, hacerse con su cuerpo solo porque era hermoso, una palabra que odiaba, pero que con la desvergonzada actitud de Manigoldo, le pareció sumamente agradable.

Demasiado atrayente, como en aquella misión en Venecia, una ciudad que pudo brindarles muchos placeres, pero que por culpa de su veneno no pudieron aprovechar como lo hubieran hecho un par de amantes con esa cantidad de tiempo libre.

Podía leer el deseo en los ojos de Manigoldo, del que huyo como un cobarde, sin darle una pequeña oportunidad para probarle que su sangre era una barrera inquebrantable, una que su amigo le aseguraba que no le interesaba en lo absoluto, sin contar, que morir por una criatura tan perfecta podría considerarse un honor.

— ¿Qué diablos me está pasando? ¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en él?

Se pregunto con molestia, tratando de concentrarse en algo más que su amigo, sentándose en uno de los sillones, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos, ignorando la túnica que portaba, la que dejaba sus hombros y brazos descubiertos, parte de su pecho hasta su ombligo en una abertura con forma de V, así como sus piernas, pero que al mismo tiempo le llegaba a los tobillos, con joyería de mal gusto adornando su piel pálida, que acompañaba un tocado en su cabello celeste, el cual lanzo lejos apenas lo sintió.

— Porque estas enamorado, eso es bastante obvio, pero cuidado, Minos no es un amante comprensivo.

De nuevo ese espectro, el que parecía una mosca, el que flotaba fuera de aquella habitación, por encima de las rosas negras, ignorando su verdadera naturaleza.

— Eres muy atrevido al venir a molestarme cuando estoy de humor para la venganza, no vaya a ser que ahora sí desfigure tu rostro, más de lo que esta, despreciable mosca.

Verónica llevo su mano en dirección de su mejilla, apretando los dientes, pensando en lo mucho que disfrutaría matando a este guerrero sí algún día Minos lo dejaba ir, o se aburría de su marioneta.

— No todos podemos ser dulces flores de invernadero.

Albafica lo ataco en ese instante, siendo repelido por las moscas, al mismo tiempo que Verónica se alejaba solo un poco, manteniéndose fuera de su alcance, soportando el viento del inframundo.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres Verónica?

El espectro parecía ser un tanto cobarde, al menos le tenía miedo a Minos, porque no lo atacaba, su apariencia era desagradable por decir algo, hermoso, pero al mismo tiempo repulsivo, al menos su armadura negra, o sus modales.

— ¿Nadie te ha dicho que tu forma de mirar a las personas es muy desagradable?

Pregunto Verónica, cruzando sus brazos, relamiéndose los labios con una mueca desfigurando su rostro, resaltando la marca que le hiciera en la mejilla, por la que se sentía orgulloso.

— Muchas veces, pero ustedes no son personas, son espectros.

Albafica salió al balcón, dispuesto a obligar al espectro a que se marchara o le dijera lo que deseaba de una buena vez, a él también le parecía repulsivo, mucho más con aquella apariencia que le incomodaba, su belleza retorcida, tal vez en lo que Minos quería transformarlo.

— ¿Qué diablos quieres conmigo?

Verónica se acerco un poco más a él, en su mano tenía una rosa roja, la misma que portaba su veneno, la que estaba encerrada en una esfera oscura, la cual fue a detenerse a la mitad del jardín, girando hasta encajarse en la tierra junto a las rosas del inframundo.

— Yo no deseo nada contigo, Thanatos por otro lado te manda un regalo, la única forma de salir del abismo.

Era su veneno, el que comenzaba a drenarse, siendo absorbida por las otras rosas y la tierra muerta que las mantenía, la que por un momento brillo de rojo junto a las flores, para después recuperar su color habitual, pero en el centro, una rosa blanca yacía dispuesta para que la usara.

— ¿Quiere que mate a Minos?

Verónica negó aquello con un movimiento de su cabeza, no era a Minos a quien deseaba destruir, sino al mismo premio del juez del inframundo, aun estaba vivo, aun era libre de la granada, sí algo desafortunado le pasaba, no sería su culpa ni la de nadie más, sólo un horrible descuido ocasionado por una de las barreras que debían mantenerlo encerrado en sus aposentos.

Una vez que se quitara la vida el hermoso guerrero tendría que ser castigado por sus pecados, encerrado en el circulo de los suicidas, destruyendo esa pieza del tablero en el juego cósmico que se realizaba en el inframundo.

— No es a Minos a quien quiere muerto.

Fue la respuesta del espectro, antes de marcharse con una estrepitosa risa, Albafica por un momento pensó en seguir el consejo del dios del inframundo, pero aquello lo único que lograría sería que jamás pudiera escapar.

O que nunca pudiera acercarse a Manigoldo, trataba de alejarlo del Santo de Cáncer traicionando al juez del inframundo, desobedeciendo las reglas impuestas por el gobernante del inframundo, haciendo que se preguntara que tan real era su lealtad por Hades, después de todo, Thanatos era un dios, no un espectro.

Y la estadía de los dioses gemelos en el inframundo era un castigo, una reprimenda por no obedecer a Zeus en persona, relegándolos a los campos Elíseos, dándoles el papel de los guardianes del cuerpo de Hades, una tarea que para unos dioses tal vez era demasiado insignificante.

Albafica tras meditar las acciones de Thanatos llego a otra conclusión, una mucho más mundana que le pareció absurda hasta cierto punto, tan absurda como su situación actual, siendo los premios de guerra de dos espectros, por lo que debía recordarse que los dioses eran rencorosos, vengativos y caprichosos, acostumbrados a realizar su voluntad, sin importar que ocurriera con los mortales, aun los propios espectros que en algún momento de su vida fueron humanos.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Manigoldo despertó agitado, seguro que había tenido un mal sueño pero que no podía recordarlo, observando un punto en la cama cuyas cobijas revueltas habían caído al suelo desde mucho tiempo atrás, descubriendo parte de su cuerpo.

Sentándose en la misma cama con las piernas cruzadas, cubrió su rostro con ambas manos poco después, cerrando los ojos, tratando de recuperar el aliento, diciéndose que sin importar que hubiera pasado en su pesadilla, la realidad era por mucho peor.

Sintiendo la presencia de Thanatos junto a él mucho antes de verlo siquiera, él estaba sentado en un pequeño sillón a lado de su cama, observándolo con detenimiento, suponía que presencio su pesadilla, una de muerte y desolación.

No hizo nada por cubrirse, ni por alejarse del dios de la muerte no violenta, quien abandono el sillón, sentándose a lado suyo, recorriendo su rostro con sus nudillos, casi con delicadeza.

— ¿Qué te perturba?

Además de ser su esclavo, pensó para sí mismo, mordiéndose el labio para guardarse aquella pregunta, en ese momento no quería molestar al dios del Inframundo, sí acaso quería que le respondiera con la verdad, estaba cansándose del juego que realizaba con él.

— El alma de mi maestro.

Thanatos sabía que la única forma de llegar a él era por medio de Sage, el antiguo patriarca, maestro de Manigoldo, quien se lo arrebato cuando solo era un pequeño, ensuciando su mente, convenciéndolo de su lealtad por esa débil diosa.

— No la destruiré si me obedeces Manigoldo.

Eso lo perturbaba, no destruiría a su maestro si le obedecía, pero al mismo tiempo no le había dado ninguna orden directa, confundiéndolo, algunos de sus compañeros de armas creían que era demasiado directo, que nunca pensaba antes de actuar, pero no era cierto, sólo que no llegaba a las mismas conclusiones que los demás, no de la forma en que Shion lo hacía, mucho menos aquellos que pensaban eran más inteligentes o mucho más sabios que él.

— Pero no me ordenaras nada hasta que yo me entregue a ti, y en ese momento el alma de mi maestro ya no tendrá el valor que piensas darle.

Eso era cierto, pero no era para usarle como una amenaza que guardo esa alma, sino porque en los pocos instantes en que pelearon comprendió a ese mortal como ningún otro jamás lo haría y sabía que haría cualquier cosa en gratitud a ese anciano.

Thanatos encontraba cada vez más complicado refrenarse de tocarle, acariciando su mejilla, su hombro y su brazo, esperando que de un momento a otro se alejara de su tacto.

— ¿Sufre?

Pregunto de pronto, ignorando su aprensión por el dios de la muerte, permitiendo que lo tocara, no era diferente a lo que sentía cuando entraba en el Yomotsu, una sensación fría, comparada con la desolación, a la que tendría que acostumbrarse tarde o temprano.

— ¿Tu maestro?

Thanatos conocía de antemano la respuesta, lo hacía como todas las almas que no podían descansar, como los mismos espectros que Manigoldo usaba como armas, tal vez solo trataba de corroborar lo que ya sabía.

— ¡Te pregunte si mi maestro sufre!

Pronuncio cambiando su postura, sujetándolo del cuello de su túnica, furioso, demasiado atractivo ante los ojos de Thanatos, quien arqueo una ceja cuando Manigoldo recargo su cabeza en su pecho, liberando un poco de su ropa, recordando el dolor de los muertos que no pueden descansar, lo limitado de su tiempo, de su energía, la advertencia de que todo acto de rebeldía sería castigado, pero que no sería él quien sufriría las consecuencias, sino su querido maestro.

— Se está debilitando, todos los espíritus lo hacen cuando no atraviesan el Yomotsu, él sufre, lo sé, como aquellos que vagan sin descanso... ¡Maldito seas!

Esa noción le dolía mucho más que su destino, su maestro, la única persona que se intereso por él, por un mocoso que se creía el mensajero de la muerte, por alguien que no era más que basura, sufría por culpa suya, por su amabilidad para con él y no podía condenarlo a esa angustia, sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer.

Thanatos debía comprenderlo, por eso salvo el alma de su maestro, para usar su amor por él en su contra, orillándolo a entregársele por su propia voluntad, mucho más rápido de lo que jamás lo hubiera pensado, la misma noche en que se lo dijo, de allí su seguridad.

— ¡También te estás vengando de él!

No creía que su amor fuera una venganza, pero sí, se estaba vengando del maestro de su elegido, después de todo se lo robo antes de que pudiera llegar a él, alejándolo de su destino, creyendo que podría burlarse de la muerte, una noción absurda que debía borrar de la mente de los humanos, aun su pequeño cangrejo.

— Sage te alejo de mi cuando eras un niño, es lo que se merece por robarle a un dios.

Manigoldo no comprendió aquellas palabras, para él no tenían sentido alguno, pero no importaba cuando Thanatos estaba seguro de ellas y actuaba en represalia a un acto de ternura.

No cuando de todas formas, aunque ese dios hubiera retorcido la bondad de Sage llamándola robo, su maestro sufría por culpa suya y el podía remediarlo, todo por causa de su error o tal vez el destino, al subestimar a ese dios, creyendo que podrían derrotarle tan fácilmente, mostrándole que no era basura, dañando su orgullo de tal forma que ahora deseaba vengarse de él, su maestro y de su diosa.

Aunque tal vez había una forma de escapar del tormento, a menos Sage, podría darle lo que deseaba ese dios, entregarse a él, todo a cambio de la libertad de su maestro, un pago justo e insignificante, una eternidad por otra.

— Me entregare a ti si lo liberas.

Susurro esperando que eso fuera suficiente, apretando las cobijas con fuerza, desviando la mirada, humillándose, sintiendo como si estuviera besando los zapatos de ese dios, de rodillas, sin ninguna clase de honor.

Thanatos negó aquello con un movimiento de la cabeza, eso no era lo que deseaba de Manigoldo, aquello podría tomarlo en el momento que quisiera, su cuerpo le pertenecía desde antes de que sus caminos se cruzaran.

Aun así, acerco el rostro al suyo casi como si quisiera besarlo, recargando su frente contra la de su premio, el que jadeo a causa de la sorpresa, tratando de alejarse un poco, preguntándose por qué no aceptaba su propuesta, seguramente había algo más que deseaba aparte de su cuerpo.

— ¿Piensas que te daré todo lo que desees por tu cuerpo Manigoldo?

Acaso no había sido claro, no le dijo que deseaba que se le entregara por su propia voluntad, que otra cosa más que su cuerpo quería a cambio de la libertad de su maestro, eso no lo entendía Manigoldo, sintiendo que los helados dedos de Thanatos recorrían su rostro con delicadeza, deteniéndose en sus labios por un instante.

— ¿Qué más quieres?

Pregunto confundido, Thanatos debía ser mucho más claro, su mente estaba nublada, sus sentidos le hacían recordar los pocos meses que estuvo solo en su aldea, el frio y la desesperación, esa insoportable angustia que lo acongojaba.

De pronto lo supo, Thanatos tenía en una de sus manos la granada oscura, el fruto del inframundo, el dios de la muerte quería que la consumiera, que se condenara a una eternidad en el abismo, con él, sin posibilidad alguna de huir o morir, convirtiéndose en algo parecido a Persephone, en un espectro.

— Si me entregas tu cuerpo aun existe la posibilidad de que Athena cuando reencarne pueda liberarte, alejándote de mí, pero si comes de este fruto, serás uno de nosotros, como siempre debió ser.

Manigoldo tomó el fruto de color negro, mirándolo fijamente, sintiendo el peso de mil almas torturadas sobre sus hombros, preguntándose si ese sacrificio valdría la pena y si su maestro, de saberlo, podría perdonarlo por ello, por darle la espalda a su diosa.

— ¿Qué pasara con él si yo hago lo que me ordenas?

Los dioses eran conocidos por sus tratos engañosos, por mentirles a los mortales, así que debía asegurarse que su maestro estuviera seguro, sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer.

— Sage será perdonado, será el único humano que viajara directamente al paraíso, en donde podrá reencarnar tarde o temprano, pero solo si consumes hasta el último grano de esta deliciosa granada del inframundo.

Manigoldo sopeso sus opciones, encontrándose con que no tenía ninguna, era entregarse a Thanatos a cambio de la paz de su maestro, o darle la espalda, permaneciendo en el inframundo para ser tomado por la fuerza de todas formas.

— No te creo, primero libéralo, después me entregare a ti.

Thanatos asintió, eso era justo lo que estaba esperando que ocurriera, la urna que tenía atrapado al patriarca sobreviviente de la última guerra se elevo en el aire, por un momento Manigoldo creyó que vería a su maestro, pero a quien vio fue a Hypnos, el dios del sueño.

— Cumple con lo prometido hermano, libera a Sage una vez que el fruto haya sido consumido, si no lo hace, llévalo al peor de los círculos del inframundo, veremos cuanto tiempo sobrevive en ese sitio.

Hypnos observo detenidamente a Manigoldo, como si fuera peor que basura, y después a su hermano, estaba cansado de aquel comportamiento infantil, ese deseo por un guerrero que lo derroto, un humano, pero asintió sin pronunciar una sola palabra, marchándose con la urna, dejándolos a solas, con el pesado fruto entre sus manos.

— Ahora tu Manigoldo, come ese fruto.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Albafica observaba el paisaje con detenimiento, notando que aquel castillo era como una barca transitando un lago, recorriendo diferentes círculos del inframundo, los que eran tan diferentes entre sí como Dante los había descrito.

La rosa aun seguía plantada en ese jardín, su veneno llamándolo cual polilla, siendo su única arma verdadera, notando que las rosas parecían soportarlo, acostumbrándose a su sangre y a su veneno.

Repentinamente escucho que la puerta se abría, abriéndole paso a Minos, el juez del inframundo que ingreso a su habitación, notando que Albafica se limitaba a ver el paisaje, cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho con una expresión difícil de describir.

— Pensé que al ser un juez del inframundo estarías realmente ocupado, al menos así los describen en algunas obras.

Minos se acerco a Albafica, preparado para cuando quisiera atacarlo, por el momento le divertía aquella actitud, la que corregiría con su mano de hierro, su belleza terminaría respetándolo.

— Supongo que no me extrañaste.

Albafica volteo con una expresión que muchos llamarían dulce, pero él supo que significaba peligro, su cabello ondulándose con su repentino movimiento, llevando sus manos delante de su pecho, tronándose sus nudillos.

— Tanto como puedes extrañar un hueso roto.

El juez del inframundo asintió, molesto por aquella actitud desagradable, por esa expresión poco atractiva en su hermosa marioneta, quien seguía comportándose como si pudiera detenerlo, alejarlo de su preciada recompensa.

— Yo en cambio si te extrañe, belleza.

Ese nombre de nuevo, Albafica entrecerró los ojos al escucharlo, observando con detenimiento los hilos, preparados para enfrentarse al juez del inframundo, quien de pronto le mostro una granada oscura, casi de color morado como sus armaduras y esa tela.

— Supuse que tendrías hambre, así que te traje algo de comer.

Albafica golpeo la mano de Minos con fuerza, lanzando la granada al suelo, la que rodo en dirección de su cama, deteniéndose a varios metros, sin recibir ninguna clase de daño.

— ¿Piensas que soy un imbécil?

Minos le dio la espalda, recogiendo la granada, depositándola con cuidado en una mesita, en un frutero de plata que hasta ese momento había estado vacio, notando que Albafica lo seguía con la vista, todo ese tiempo demasiado tenso, listo para defenderse de sus hilos invisibles.

— ¡Todos conocen la leyenda de Persephone!

El juez se quito su armadura negra, acercándose a Albafica con lentitud y una sonrisa sádica, saboreando ese momento, esa furia reprimida en ese hermoso cuerpo dispuesto a brindarle diversión, a enfrentarse a él.

— No comeré ese fruto para que me encierres en el inframundo, aunque tenga que esperar siglos, lograre mi libertad.


	6. Despedida...

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias...

Avisos: Esta historia contiene Slash, yaoi, m/m, está basada en El Lienzo Perdido y en el inframundo de Saint Seiya Saga de Hades. Contiene las parejas Minos/Albafica, Thanatos/Manigoldo, Manigoldo/Albafica. Tendrá escenas de violación, sadomasoquismo y relaciones entre dos hombres.

Resumen: Hades se ha llevado la victoria y es el momento de recompensar a sus leales espectros. Minos y Thanatos desean al guerrero que los humillo como su esclavo y de ahora en adelante, Manigoldo y Albafica atravesaran un calvario que no parece tener fin. Minos/Albafica Thanatos/Manigoldo Manigoldo/Albafica

Inframundo.

Capitulo 6

Despedida...

— No comeré ese fruto para que me encierres en el inframundo, aunque tenga que esperar siglos, lograre mi libertad.

Eso era divertido, porque esperaba disfrutar de una eternidad a su lado, tener siglos de diversión en compañía de su belleza, quien al ver que los hilos se abalanzaban en su dirección logro esquivarlos, convocando esta vez su cosmos, usando su fuerza física como arma.

— ¿Por qué no te rindes de una buena vez?

Pregunto Minos, apretando los dientes cuando Albafica sostuvo los hilos con fuerza, cortando sus manos, usándolos contra el juez del inframundo, lanzándolo contra las rosas carnívoras.

— ¡No soy un inútil!

Minos logro convocar su armadura en ese momento, flotando en el aire antes de chocar contra su propia línea de defensa, maldiciendo al Santo de Piscis en silencio, perdiendo cualquier asomo de paciencia que tuviera, jurándose que le haría pagar su osadía.

— Veo que no, sólo eres un estúpido.

Albafica salto esquivando los hilos, golpeando el rostro de Minos con su puño cerrado, logrando que sangrara por la boca en el momento en que su casco cayó al suelo, sin embargo, uno de los hilos logro enredarse en su tobillo, cortándolo y derribándolo.

Minos limpio la sangre de su rostro, rodeando su cuerpo con los hilos, aplicando fuerza en ellos tratando de quebrantar la voluntad del guerrero de piscis, quien se mordió el labio para no gritar, sintiendo que su piel se cortaba, que no podía respirar al mismo tiempo que se retorcía tratando de liberarse.

— No entiendo que te da esa fuerza, porque no te rindes a tus propios deseos Albafica, sé que puedo complacerte.

Probablemente no debería decirle lo que deseaba, pero al mismo tiempo, no permitiría que ese juez del inframundo creyera que le brindo placer, que se había dejado derrotar tan fácilmente.

— ¿Eso crees?

Pregunto, sintiendo que Minos lo elevaba, acercándolo a su cuerpo, besando sus labios con fuerza, lastimándolo en el proceso, recibiendo una fuerte mordida como respuesta a sus caricias.

— Lo sé, ayer te retorciste como una ninfa.

Albafica escupió su rostro, volteando en otra dirección, sintiendo como Minos enredaba sus manos en su cabello celeste, jalándolo con excesiva violencia, arrancando algunos hilos en el proceso para que le mirara a los ojos.

— No eras tú...

Respondió con una sonrisa triunfante, notando como las facciones de Minos se oscurecían a causa de la furia, pensaba que comprendía en quien estaba pensando cuando trato de brindarle placer, el juez conocía su pasado, por lo cual no le sería difícil adivinarlo.

— Tu nunca podrás brindarme placer, sólo asco.

Minos respondió propinándole un puñetazo en el rostro, lanzándolo lejos, en dirección de su cama, en donde los hilos le soltaron de momento, aquellos hilos que debía utilizar para poder tocarlo.

— ¿Piensas que ese bastardo te posee?

Albafica se rio entre dientes, levantándose con algo de esfuerzo, esperando otro golpe de Minos, el cual repelería con su cosmos, pero este nunca vino, en vez de eso el juez comenzó a reírse.

— ¿Qué te deseara cuando Thanatos termine con él?

Minos parecía demasiado seguro de que no sería así, de que su amigo se entregaría a ese dios, como si no tuviera honor y su esperanza fuera demasiado insignificante para mantenerse en pie.

— ¿Qué ignorara su obsesión por la muerte por un veneno que ha perdido su potencia?

Aquello le hizo dudar momentáneamente, temiendo que tuviera razón, que su odio por la muerte no fuera más que deseo enmascarado, que su amor por él fuera una forma de intentar terminar con su vida, acercarse al inframundo con su tacto.

— Y aunque no lo hiciera, Thanatos no lo apartara de su vista nunca más, como yo tampoco permitiré que vuelvas a pensar en él, te demostrare a quien le perteneces Albafica.

Albafica estaba a punto de negar aquellas palabras, no obstante, con la misma rapidez en que rodearon su cuerpo en el santuario, los hilos invisibles volvieron a inmovilizarlo, sosteniéndolo arriba de la cama.

— Y te hare desear nunca haberme insultado.

Minos se le acerco con lentitud, moviendo sus dedos para separar sus brazos, los que estaban colocados de lado a lado, como si se tratase de una cruz, sus piernas colgando, su cabeza firme, no le demostraría temor.

— Terminaras pidiéndome perdón.

Minos separo sus manos un poco, haciendo que los hilos que lo sujetaban con fuerza estiraran sus miembros, esperando escuchar un quejido, pero Albafica no le daría ese placer, en vez de eso, cerró los ojos, escuchando como algunas prendas de ropa caían lentamente, el único sonido que parecía poder escucharse en aquella habitación oscura.

— Dime algo...

Unos labios se posaron en su cuello, besándolo, al mismo tiempo que unas manos desabrochaban el broche de su túnica, dejándola caer en la cama, desnudándolo con algo que podría llamarse delicadeza, si fueran amantes y Albafica deseara compartir su lecho.

— ¿Piensas que Manigoldo te querrá cuando sepa que te has entregado a mi?

Esa pregunta sorprendió a Albafica, llenándolo de dolor al pensar que Manigoldo nunca había recibido una caricia suya, ni una palabra de afecto, mientras que este juez se encargaría de saciar sus deseos en su cuerpo, aunque fuera en contra de su voluntad.

— Se cómo piensan los hombres, creerá que no lo amas, que él no es más que basura y que tú me deseas.

El Santo de Piscis negó aquello con un movimiento de la cabeza, tratando de decir algo que contradijera las palabras del Grifo, pero no pudo cuando este se apodero de sus labios, aprovechando aquella oportunidad para saborear su boca, luchando con su lengua.

— Porque aun en ese puente tu lo rechazaste, cuando sabías que ya no existía el veneno en tu sangre, cualquiera pensaría que no lo deseas y que solo estas mintiendo, yo lo haría, se que ese hombre también lo hará.

Minos al no recibir ninguna respuesta de Albafica volvió a besarlo, recorriendo un camino en dirección de su pecho, entreteniéndose con uno de sus pezones, el que mordió con suficiente fuerza para escuchar un quejido de los hermosos labios de su premio.

Recorriendo su cintura con ambas manos, pegándose a su cuerpo, restregándose contra él, recostándolo en la cama, aun con aquella postura, ayudándose con sus hilos para que abriera las piernas, haciéndole un lugar en ellas.

— ¡Te matare por esto!

Minos se levanto y le abofeteo con fuerza, partiendo sus labios, dejando lo que sin duda sería un moretón que cubriría su mejilla, apretando los dientes al ver que esa fea mirada seguía presente, la que le borraría de su hermoso rostro.

— Eso dices ahora, pero terminaras gimiendo como una ninfa mi dulce flor.

Pronuncio mordiendo su cuello con fuerza, dejando una marca rojiza en su piel pálida, recorriendo su pecho después con sus manos y boca, sin dejar un solo hueco sin tocar, escuchando, sintiendo, los inútiles esfuerzos de su belleza por liberarse, causándose daño en el proceso.

Bajando un poco más, acariciando los fuertes pero delgados muslos de Albafica, recorriendo su sexo con sus manos, para después besarle con hambre, como si no quisiera dejar un solo centímetro de su piel sin mancillar.

En esta ocasión Albafica mordió su labio herido por la bofetada con tanta fuerza que solo provoco que más sangre brotara de la herida, tratando de pensar en Manigoldo, pero era inútil, no podía evadir que Minos era quien le estaba haciendo daño, su amigo nunca lo trataría de una forma tan cruel.

— ¿Sigues pensando en él?

Pregunto Minos acomodando sus piernas sobre sus hombros, el era un amante al que le gustaba dejar su marca en sus marionetas, en especial una tan dulce como su premio, quien sangraba de sus muñecas y tobillos, riéndose al ver su mueca de dolor, pensando que era imposible separar el dolor del placer, que ambos en ciertas ocasiones eran iguales.

Cuando no le respondió comenzó a besar el interior de su muslo, dejando varias marcas en sus piernas, entreteniéndose con su entrada, introduciendo su lengua poco a poco, recibiendo un ligero estremecimiento de su amante, quien cerró los ojos, desviando su mirada, enfocándose en las rosas blancas del balcón, tal vez extrañando las flores de la tierra.

— Estas indefenso y eres mío.

Alejándose sólo un poco para buscar un aceite, una pequeña botella de color negro, el cual unto en sus dedos, admirando la vista que se le brindaba, de lo hermosa que era su flor, aun manchada de sangre y con una mueca de sufrimiento que pronto cambiaria por una de placer.

— Te borrare su nombre de tus labios.

Repentinamente sintió que dos dedos húmedos y pegajosos acariciaban su entrada e intento no mirar lo que Minos estaba a punto de hacerle, pero fue inútil cuando los introdujo de un solo movimiento, relamiéndose los labios al ver como se retorcía por la intrusión, escuchando un gemido apagado de sus labios.

— Sólo recordaras mis manos en ti, solo sabrás decir mi nombre, mi dulce marioneta.

Los dedos de Minos se movían imparables en su cuerpo, entrando y saliendo, preparándolo para su sexo, con movimientos bruscos, buscando su próstata, de pronto moviéndose de una forma mucho más gentil, ingresando un tercero, así como un cuarto.

Albafica estaba sonrojado, respondiendo poco a poco a las caricias, gimiendo con fuerza, a pesar de morderse los labios cuando por fin el juez del inframundo encontró el ángulo indicado, rozando su próstata.

La que siguió masajeando, sintiendo que su cuerpo poco a poco respondía a su tacto, justo como la noche anterior, cuando Albafica se derramo en su boca, deteniéndose de pronto, acariciando su propia erección que ya estaba mucho más que viva, esperando ansiosa por ese cuerpo caliente que se le ofrecía como un manjar.

Minos volvió a mover sus piernas, colocando sus rodillas en sus hombros, acomodándolo de tal forma que su sexo rosaba con su entrada preparada, rociándose a si mismo del aceite, sintiendo que Albafica se petrificaba con anticipación, sus labios apretados, sus ojos mirándole de reojo con algo parecido al temor, una expresión que solo le hacía verse más hermoso.

— Relájate mi dulce flor, de lo contrario, no será tan placentero.

Albafica respondió escupiéndole, recibiendo otra bofetada como castigo al mismo tiempo que se hundía en su cuerpo dolorosamente, gimiendo al sentir como los músculos se tensaban alrededor suyo, escuchando aquella maravillosa voz gimiendo, ese cuerpo retorciéndose debajo de él.

— Eres divino...

Susurro empezando a moverse con delicadeza la principio, pero después aumentando el ritmo, olvidándose de su placer por momentos, rodeando el propio sexo de su belleza de cabellera celeste, tratando de rendirlo ante sus caricias.

Albafica se aferro a los propios hilos de Minos de grifo, sintiendo las humillantes embestidas de su enemigo, su sexo robándole un pedazo de su alma, encontrando imposible concentrarse en algo más que el juez del inframundo,

En como lo humillaba, en como su cuerpo reaccionaba poco a poco a sus caricias, sintiéndose caliente, desesperado por finalizar aquella tortura, sintiendo que su próstata de nueva cuenta era sometida, que estaba a punto de derramarse, siendo derrotado de nueva cuenta.

Tratando de perderse en la inconsciencia, pero el destino burlándose de su sufrimiento lo mantuvo despierto, escuchando un jadeo desagradable que Minos pronuncio antes de llenarlo con su semilla, obligándolo con su mano experta a imitarle poco después, manchándolos a ambos, ensuciando esa habitación de blanco, su túnica negra y a él mismo.

Minos se mantuvo dentro de su cuerpo por unos instantes, recuperando al aliento, sus muñecas adoloridas y sangrantes aun estaban sometidas por los hilos, obligándolo a permanecer en los brazos del juez del inframundo.

El que se separo después de una eternidad, besando su frente con delicadeza, ingresando en otra habitación, tal vez un cuarto de baño, ya que podía escuchar el sonido indiscutible del agua derramándose en el suelo.

Albafica cerró los ojos entonces al sentir que era libre de los hilos, sobándose las muñecas, recostándose de lado aun en la cama húmeda, rodeando sus rodillas con sus brazos, tratando de pensar en algo más que no fuera su humillación, en épocas más felices.

Ignorando la presencia del juez del inframundo, que después de varias horas leyendo uno de los cuantiosos libros de su biblioteca, se marcho, en el momento en que podía escuchar una campanada a lo lejos, reverberando en las tinieblas.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Manigoldo cortó la granada a la mitad, manchando sus dedos del jugo morado, deteniéndose por unos instantes, sus manos temblando a causa del peso de sus acciones, la inseguridad haciéndolo flaquear, sintiendo que los dos dioses gemelos le abandonaban en esa habitación, liberando la barrera que lo mantenía en ese cuarto.

Sus ojos fijos en los pequeños granos de color morado, llevando una de sus manos, la que estaba manchada del jugo a su boca, aun temblando, a punto de probarla con una lamida, deteniéndose a punto de tocarla.

Comprendía lo que había prometido, lo que ocurriría una vez que se comiera esa fruta, pasaría lo que restaba de su eternidad en el inframundo, en compañía de Thanatos, dándole un permiso velado de hacer con su cuerpo aquello que le complaciera, después de todo se estaba entregando a él en una forma que no lo haría si solo dejaba que se divirtiera con su cuerpo.

Como sabía que una vez que incumpliera su trato, que no se comiera esa fruta, Sage no solo estaría encerrado en esa endemoniada urna, sino que lo llevarían al peor rincón del inframundo, al hombre que lo salvo, que lo quería como a un padre, el que podría vivir en el paraíso sí cumplía con su palabra.

Lo único que le dolía es que nunca pudo decirle a Albafica que sus bromas eran ciertas, que lo encontraba hermoso y que lo amaba, que hubiera dado su vida sólo por estar con él algunos minutos, sin importarle el veneno.

— Pero que escena tan triste, parece que los amantes jamás podrán estar juntos, ya ves, te hubiera convenido más que yo fuera tu amo, no soy celoso.

Manigoldo limpio su mano en una de las cobijas, sin siquiera observar a Verónica, reconocería esa detestable voz en cualquier lugar, el espectro sabía que Thanatos estaba prendado de este humano, que acercarse a él provocaría su furia, pero por el momento no le importaba demasiado.

— ¿Por qué esa cara Manigoldo?

Verónica flotaba frente a él, admirando su cuerpo apenas cubierto por esa túnica negra, la que dejaba parte de sus hombros al descubierto, así como sus piernas, cuyo cinturón enmarcaba su figura, en un atuendo que muchos llamarían ligeramente femenino.

— Debes tener un instinto suicida Verónica para venir a molestarme aquí.

El espectro con un manto de mosca comenzó a reírse, sujetando el mentón de Manigoldo, admirando sus facciones, relamiéndose los labios con anticipación, con una idea formándose en su mente.

— Thanatos es un amo celoso y posesivo, nunca volverás a ver a tu amado pescadillo, sin mi ayuda.

Manigoldo sostuvo la muñeca de Verónica con fuerza, alejándolo de su cuerpo, provocando que cayera en la cama, justo a un lado suyo, pero en vez de molestarse, sólo permaneció recostado, mirándolo con palpable deseo.

— Puedo llevarte con él, si a cambio me das un beso en los labios.

El hombre rubio espero la respuesta del Santo de Cáncer, que vino en forma de un fuerte puñetazo en su rostro, estaba cansado de aquella actitud, de que esos dos sujetos lo acosaran, era un guerrero, era fuerte, no permitiría que le arrebatara eso un espectro que derroto con demasiada facilidad, no cuando Thanatos lo había acorralado para que se le entregara, usando lo único que le importaba en su vida aparte de Albafica.

— ¡Ustedes dos me dan asco!

Verónica limpio la sangre que brotaba de sus labios con una mueca de disgusto, no esperaba que ese fuera el comportamiento del Santo de Cáncer, quien le miraba furioso, sin atacarlo, probablemente pensaba que de descubrir su presencia Thanatos incrementaría la protección de su premio, ya no lo dejaría a solas nunca, no hasta que lo supiera bajo su control.

— ¡Soy un guerrero, no un maldito sirviente!

Manigoldo se había alejado de Verónica, estuvo a punto de destruir la granada, pero se contuvo de hacerlo, mirándole fijamente, esperando que se marchara de una sola vez.

— Tu pescadito no tiene tanta suerte como tú, Minos de grifo es conocido por ser inmisericorde, por su sadismo.

El cambio en la expresión de Manigoldo fue sublime, de odio a preocupación, Verónica no estaba equivocado después de todo, amaba a ese hermoso guerrero, al escogido de Minos y creía que había llegado en el momento justo, le daría la oportunidad de despedirse, todo a cambio de un beso, un insignificante sacrificio.

— Así que me darás un beso... después de todo no es nada comparado con lo que Thanatos tiene preparado para ti, de eso estoy seguro.

Lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa, satisfecho por la aprensión del antiguo Santo de Cáncer ante la perspectiva de compartir su lecho con su nuevo dios, para quien estaba a punto de alimentarse de una granada del inframundo.

— Llévame con él, maldito engendro.

Verónica se levanto de la cama y se detuvo enfrente de Manigoldo, cerrando los ojos, esperando que este lo besara, por un momento pensó en partirle la cara, pero la perspectiva de que Albafica estuviera sufriendo en las garras de ese espectro lo detuvo, así como su oportunidad para despedirse de su amigo, decirle cuanto lo amaba.

— Primero mi beso...

Manigoldo se acerco entonces a Verónica, con mucho esfuerzo, relamiéndose los labios, asqueado con la idea de besar a ese espectro con armadura de mosca, respirando hondo antes de unir su boca a la del hombre de cabello dorado.

Quien casi inmediatamente rodeo su cuello con uno de sus brazos al mismo tiempo que su cintura con el otro, pegándolo a su cuerpo, usando esa nueva fuerza que había adquirido como recompensa, mordiendo el labio de Manigoldo, obligándole a abrir la boca para que pudiera introducir su lengua en ella, gimiendo al probar su sabor, el cual encontraba exquisito, al igual que su aroma, el que le recordaba a los yermos del inframundo.

Manigoldo inmediatamente llevo sus manos a los brazos de Verónica, empujándolo con ellos, tratando de liberarse, mordiendo su lengua, de la cual broto sangre roja que inundo su boca por momentos.

Cuando por fin logro separarse, Verónica sonreía complacido, admirando la fiereza de Manigoldo, preguntándose si acaso ese sería su comportamiento con Thanatos, o sí con él se comportaría de manera sumisa, suponiendo que para averiguarlo tendría que usar sus moscas, de lo contrario jamás lo sabría.

— Delicioso...

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Albafica cuando por fin pudo estar solo ingreso en el cuarto de baño, el cual estaba preparado para que pudiera usarlo, esta vez Minos no dejo que curaran sus heridas puesto que no tenía ningún hueso roto, además, esperaba que viera el daño que podía hacerle si seguía peleando con él, era como lo había mencionado un castigo a su necedad.

Tenía varias marcas demasiado visibles con el ropaje negro que le había dejado, uno parecido al anterior, inclusive con la joyería, la cual aventó en contra de un espejo, quebrándolo en mil pequeños pedazos.

Furioso como estaba salió al balcón, tratando de tocar las rosas blancas con sus dedos, dándoles un poco de su sangre de una herida que aun no cerraba del todo, pero estaba seguro que lo haría.

Su cosmos de eso se encargaría o sino, uno de los curanderos de Hades, no creía que Minos quisiera que su esclavo estuviera marcado, después de todo lo que le gustaba era su belleza, puesto que odiaba su espíritu, lo sabía por su repentina furia.

Albafica cerró los ojos cuando vio las gélidas planicies, así como algunas manchas que se movían, tratando de atravesarlas con demasiado esfuerzo, al menos había luz esta vez, aunque se trataba de algo artificial, demasiado luminoso para poder ver con claridad sin deslumbrarte.

El paisaje blanquecino significaba muerte, de eso estaba seguro, y aquellas criaturas que andaban en el hielo eran condenados, Albafica comenzaba a comprender porque la furia de los espectros, estar encerrados en ese plano, sin posibilidad de ver la luz del sol, era demasiado para él.

Se preguntaba si para Manigoldo sería igualmente desagradable o se estaría acostumbrando a los paisajes con facilidad, después de todo era uno de los Santos de Cáncer, quienes estaban destinados a caminar en el Yomotsu, una puerta al mismo Inframundo.

En eso estaban sus pensamientos cuando repentinamente vio una mosca pararse en una de las flores, la que inmediatamente fue devorada, de la misma forma en que una planta carnívora lo haría, cerrando sus pétalos sobre la pobre infeliz.

Provocando una sonrisa del Santo de Piscis, que suponía esa mosca era uno de los aliados de Verónica, quien aparentemente seguía espiándolo, repentinamente una nube de moscas se materializo enfrente suyo, deteniéndose en el balcón.

Albafica apretó uno de los puños contra el otro, al mismo tiempo que Verónica aterrizaba en el suelo con demasiada gracia para ser una mosca, aunque podía ver que algo le acompañaba, un cuerpo que las moscas cubrían por el momento.

— ¿A qué has venido?

Le pregunto, con una voz que no dejaba en duda que no era bienvenido y que dentro de poco se tendría que arreglar con sus puños, sin embargo, cuando las moscas se dispersaron al mismo tiempo que el espectro se alejaba unos pocos metros, vio que ese cuerpo no era otro más que Manigoldo.

Quien al verle malherido prácticamente corrió en su dirección dando largas zancadas, rodeando su cuerpo con sus brazos, apretándolo con fuerza, para después alejarse mirándolo de pies a cabeza con una mueca de espanto, contando cada una de las marcas que portaba como resultado de su encuentro con Minos.

— ¿Qué te ha hecho?

Pregunto lleno de angustia, tratando de tocar una de las heridas que aun estaban abiertas, donde yacía una pequeña gota de sangre fresca, e inmediatamente Albafica más por costumbre que por un peligro real empujo a Manigoldo, alejándolo de su cuerpo, notando la decepción en sus ojos por algunos segundos.

— Lo siento, lo siento... parece que nunca entiendo que no debo tocarte.

Manigoldo pronuncio cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho para evitar tocar a Albafica, seguro que ya no portaba el veneno, pero que no deseaba cualquier contacto físico, él tampoco lo apetecería en su lugar, de eso estaba seguro.

— Yo... solo fue un reflejo...

Albafica noto en ese momento que Manigoldo no portaba ninguna clase de marca o huella de haber sido tomado por el dios de la muerte, aunque podía notar su preocupación con solo verlo.

— ¡Juro que lo hare pagar por esto! ¿Cómo se atreve a hacerte daño?

Manigoldo pronuncio lleno de ira manteniendo su distancia, notando la molestia de Albafica, estaba seguro que su amigo se sentía humillado al haber sido poseído por Minos, esas marcas ya las habían visto antes, esos moretones y las cortadas en sus muñecas, ese juez era como lo menciono Verónica, un ser sádico que se merecía una muerte dolorosa.

— No importa, puedo soportarlo... no soy tan débil.

Manigoldo negó aquello con un movimiento de su cabeza, realizando un movimiento como si acariciara su mejilla, manteniéndose alejado algunos milímetros, con una expresión que nunca antes había visto en nadie, un amor puro dedicado solo a él.

— No deberías...

Albafica sujeto la mano de Manigoldo quien le miro sorprendido, restregando su mejilla contra ella, con delicadeza, aun sentía mucho dolor en la mandíbula, pero por demasiado tiempo había soñado con ese tacto como para no permitirse un poco de aquellas manos fuertes, de dedos delgados y hábiles.

— ¿Tu? ¿Ese dios como te está tratando?

Manigoldo sonrió al sentir la caricia de Albafica, lo suave de su piel, no obstante, cuando escucho aquella pregunta desvió su rostro, enfocándose en el paisaje desolado, haciéndose a la idea de que jamás podría marcharse y que nunca podrían estar juntos sin importar lo mucho que lo desearan.

— No me ha hecho lo que... lo que a ti... él quiere que yo me entregue a él por mi propia voluntad.

Pronuncio con una voz que sonaba como todo lo contrario, como si hubiera pasado por un pequeño infierno aunque no tuviera una sola marca en su piel, llamando su atención inmediatamente, encontrando ridícula esa noción, Manigoldo jamás se entregaría a ese dios, eso iba en contra de su instinto, de su honor.

— Estoy seguro que ese dios esperara toda la eternidad en ese caso.

Manigoldo se separo de Albafica, odiándose por la decisión que había tomado, actuando en contra de sus principios, sólo que no tenía otra opción, no podía dejar que Sage sufriera por culpa suya.

— ¿Qué ocurre?


	7. Segunda muerte...

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias...

Avisos: Esta historia contiene Slash, yaoi, m/m, está basada en El Lienzo Perdido y en el inframundo de Saint Seiya Saga de Hades. Contiene las parejas Minos/Albafica, Thanatos/Manigoldo, Manigoldo/Albafica. Tendrá escenas de violación, sadomasoquismo y relaciones entre dos hombres.

Resumen: Hades se ha llevado la victoria y es el momento de recompensar a sus leales espectros. Minos y Thanatos desean al guerrero que los humillo como su esclavo y de ahora en adelante, Manigoldo y Albafica atravesaran un calvario que no parece tener fin. Minos/Albafica Thanatos/Manigoldo Manigoldo/Albafica

Inframundo.

Capitulo 7

Segunda muerte...

— ¿Qué ocurre?

Albafica mantuvo su distancia, notando que Manigoldo le daba la espalda, tal vez aquella no había sido una idea tan buena, el visitarlo para decirle que se entregaría a Thanatos, cuando él estaba sufriendo una tortura en las manos de Minos, seguramente lo odiaría después de escuchar lo que tenía que decirle, él también lo haría, ya lo hacía en realidad.

— Tiene el alma de mi maestro, a él también lo atrapo, como lo hicieron contigo.

Esperaba que aquella información fuera suficiente para que Albafica comprendiera lo que estaba diciéndole, por un momento pareciera no hacerlo, pero de pronto, al recordar su expresión, supo que se había rendido.

— ¿No iras a entregarte?

Al no responderle Albafica lo tomo de su túnica con fuerza, agitándolo, tratando de hacerlo reaccionar, sin comprender aquello que le decía, como fue que Sage fue capturado por Thanatos, que ocurriría con él para que Manigoldo se hubiera rendido, pero todavía faltaba lo peor.

— No de esa forma, él puede tomar mi cuerpo cuando así lo quiera, aunque... no creo que falte mucho para eso...

La sumisión de Manigoldo era lo peor que había visto en ese infierno, él no era de aquella forma, nunca se entregaría sin pelear, nunca seguía las reglas, creía que lo amaba, porque ahora se estaba dejando derrotar con tanta facilidad y como tratando de sacarlo del trance en el que debería estar, lo golpeo, impactando su puño cerrado contra su rostro, un golpe que su amigo no desvió ni esquivo.

— ¿Entonces porque lo harás? ¿Qué harás? ¿Por qué darle ese placer?

Manigoldo sobo su mejilla, limpiando un poco de sangre de su labio, sin poder mirar a su amigo a los ojos, quien volvió a sostenerlo de la túnica, manchándolo con su sangre, esperando una respuesta que justificara esa actitud.

— Sí como el fruto del inframundo lo liberara, pero si no lo hago, lo llevaran a alguno de los círculos del infierno, al peor de todos ellos, aunque no se a que se refieren con eso... todos son igual de monstruosos.

Albafica al escuchar esa explicación la encontró absurda y recordando lo poco que sabía de ellos, la relación que hubo entre ambos, supo que estaba traicionando la memoria de Sage al sacrificarse de aquella forma, Manigoldo debía comprenderlo, era imposible que no lo hiciera.

— ¿Sage querría que hicieras eso? ¿Qué te entregaras sin pelear?

Su maestro lo único que querría era que viviera, pero ya que caso tenía, de todas formas estaban muertos, sin importar lo que hicieran, sus esfuerzo, su lucha, todo era inútil, los dioses y la muerte siempre obtenían lo que deseaban.

— No me digas que es lo que hubiera deseado mi maestro, tú no lo conociste como yo.

Respondió molesto, porque Albafica tenía la razón, Sage no estaría contento con su derrota, ni con su entrega a ese dios, él tampoco lo estaba, acompañar a Thanatos le hacía recordar su niñez, su desesperanza, su angustia, pero suponía que su amigo ya tenía suficiente con sus propios problemas, como para que también tuviera que sufrir por su culpa.

— ¡Se que él no se hubiera entregado a la muerte!

De nueva cuenta Albafica lo sostuvo por su túnica, furioso con Manigoldo, recordando las palabras de Minos, como decía que estaba obsesionado por la muerte, que su odio no era más que deseo enmascarado.

— Pensaba que eras mucho más fuerte, mucho más orgulloso, pero no lo eres, ni siquiera te ha puesto una mano encima y ya te sometiste a su voluntad, no quiero ver en lo que te convertirá en el momento en el que por fin puedas tenerlo.

Manigoldo sintió aquellas palabras como un golpe, retrocediendo un solo paso, soltándose de Albafica, para él también se trataba de basura, al menos eso creía, actuaba como si tuviera una opción, aunque si la había, dejar que Sage pagara por sus culpas y eso no podía permitirlo.

— ¿Eso piensas?

Pregunto, sintiendo otro golpe de Albafica en su costado y uno más en su rostro, un golpe tras otro que no respondía, el Santo de Piscis estaba furioso, sintiéndose traicionado, sin comprender la razón de Manigoldo para rendirse, robándole parte de su convicción de no entregarse a Minos sin importar lo que tuviera que pagar.

— ¡Tu siempre has deseado a la muerte, parece que por fin lograste su atención!

Repentinamente Manigoldo respondió al último golpe de su amigo, esquivándolo, retrocediendo varios pasos, tratando de ignorar su decepción con Albafica y consigo mismo, creyendo que no lo consideraba más que basura, que fue un error verle, aunque no se retractaría, sin importar el precio, no le pagaría con dolor a su maestro su acto de gentileza.

— Sólo quería verte una última vez, pero creo que fue un error venir.

Cuando intento marcharse, Albafica lo sostuvo del brazo, tratando de que lo escuchara al menos un instante, estaba cometiendo un error, lo estaban engañando y ni siquiera se daba cuenta de ello.

— ¡No lo hagas, Manigoldo, no comas de ese fruto!

Manigoldo ya no dijo nada, solo se libero de Albafica, apretando los dientes, esperando a que le dijera aquello que faltaba por decir, pensando que tal vez ya había pasado demasiado tiempo fuera de su celda y que su carcelero lo encontraría dentro de poco.

— No tengo otra opción.

Pronuncio finalmente cuando Albafica no dijo nada, tratando de rosar una de sus mejillas con sus dedos, siendo rechazado por el Santo de Piscis, quien golpeo su mano con fuerza, completamente furioso.

— ¡Entonces lárgate, traiciónanos, entrégate a tu dios, es lo que siempre has deseado!

Manigoldo asintió, había sido demasiado apresurado ir a verle, como siempre actuó sin pensarlo y lo único que hizo fue angustiar a su amado Albafica, quien le dio la espalda, ingresando en aquella habitación sin siquiera mirar atrás.

— No regreses, cobarde.

Pronuncio antes de perderse de vista, Manigoldo asintió, no creía que ese fuera un parque de diversiones y que podrían deambular a su antojo, así que muy probablemente, ya no podría liberarse de Thanatos, nunca más.

— De todas formas no creo que pueda...

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Verónica observo aquella discusión divertido, no creía que fuera a terminar de otra forma cuando no corrieron dramáticamente a los brazos del otro jurándose amor eterno, no estaba sorprendido, la desconfianza siempre era aquello que terminaba separando a los amantes.

Cuando Manigoldo no se movió un ápice para seguir a su pescadito, supo que era momento de marcharse, Thanatos estaría furioso, mucho más cuando supiera que él fue quien lo libero.

Al pisar el suelo de mármol no tuvo que decirle a Manigoldo que debían marcharse, este sólo permitió que la nube de moscas lo rodeara, elevándose en el aire, llevándolo de regreso a su celda, antes de que Thanatos lo descubriera.

No obstante, ese Santo de Piscis había logrado llamar su atención, era mucho más fuerte de lo que supuso al principio y con un poco de suerte, lograría obtener algo de él también o de Minos en todo caso.

— Siento que tu esfuerzo haya resultado de esa forma.

Pronuncio dejando a Manigoldo en su propio jardín de flores, junto a la mesa con el tablero de ajedrez, quien no le respondió, sólo ingreso en esa habitación buscando un cigarrillo, encendiéndolo con prisa, fumando, necesitaba un poco de normalidad, fumar se la daría.

— Sólo largarte.

Le advirtió Manigoldo, tratando de convocar alguno de sus espíritus, logrando que una pequeña llama azul flotara sobre su dedo índice, la que le hizo sonreír como en el pasado, escuchando como las moscas se marchaban, al fin Verónica le había dejado a solas.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

— De todas formas no creo que pueda...

Pronuncio Manigoldo antes de darse la vuelta, desapareciendo en una nube de moscas con ese repugnante espectro, Verónica, quien parecía tratar de ganarse al Santo de Cáncer con sus acciones.

Albafica por un momento quiso detenerlo, pero no dijo nada, sólo permitió que se marchara, dándoles la espalda en el peor de los momentos, demostrando que no era más que un traidor.

Un traidor y un cobarde, actuando en contra de sus enseñanzas, porque estaba seguro que el gran patriarca no estaría de acuerdo con su decisión de entregarse al dios del inframundo, no lo había salvado para que de pronto decidiera morir, pero de una forma mucho más definitiva.

Tal vez sería mucho más fácil entregarse a Minos, que lo convirtiera en su hermosa marioneta, después de todo fueron derrotados, Athena estaba encerrada en la urna, así se libraría del dolor.

Pero al mismo tiempo todo su esfuerzo, todo lo que había pasado en el jardín, su soledad, su desesperación se volvería un sacrificio inútil, en ese momento le daría la razón al espectro que decía que su diosa era cruel, que nada había valido la pena, pero lo hacía, él quería creerlo de esa forma, estaba seguro que su dolor no fue en vano.

Sus rosas eran sus amigas y sus compañeras, sus hermanas, lo único que debería desear, lo único que necesitaba, ni amigos, ni compañeros, mucho menos amantes, eso no era para él.

Albafica regreso a sus rosas, las del inframundo, las que comenzaron a moverse apenas lo sintieron, brindándoles su sangre como alimento, rosando los pétalos con las puntas de sus dedos, casi como si fueran sus mascotas y hasta cierto punto lo eran.

Estas criaturas eran su única compañía en el inframundo, porque no contaría a su supuesto amo como compañía, esa más bien la catalogaba como una tortura, un sufrimiento que tendría que soportar para poder ser libre.

El único que podría escapar del inframundo cuando esa pesadilla hubiera terminado, porque debía recordarse que Manigoldo en ese preciso momento estaba condenándose por toda la eternidad.

Alejándose del mundo y de él para siempre, dándole la espalda por su pequeña obsesión, por el dios de la muerte, a quien tal vez siempre le había pertenecido, como lo menciono Minos.

Minos a quien odiaba más que a nadie, al que le haría pagar su humillación, cuyas mentiras comenzaba a escuchar sin siquiera darse cuenta de que lo hacía, enfocando su desesperación en contra de su amigo, por tomar una decisión que el encontraba errada.

Albafica trataba de ignorar sus sentimientos, toda su vida lo había hecho, pero ahora le estaba costando trabajo, mucho más recordando que si bien Manigoldo parecía seguro en su decisión, su vergüenza era palpable, así como su preocupación por él.

Sentía un dolor sordo en su pecho, en la boca de su estomago, algo que no había sentido nunca antes, un dolor tan inmenso que no le dejaba respirar, que por un momento creyó sería insoportable.

Probablemente ese dolor era causado por aquella discusión, sintiéndose traicionado por su aliado y cómplice hasta ese momento, con quien sentía una afinidad difícil de describir, a quien amo por algunos instantes pero que ahora ya no sentía más que desprecio, o eso era lo que debía decirse, que no se merecía su preocupación.

En ese instante supo que estaba solo y que si quería huir, o soportar esa tortura, debía concentrarse en el mismo, dejar de preocuparse por Manigoldo, él ya había decidido que lo más fácil era rendirse, que tenía que dejarlo atrás en otro campo de rosas, con un juez que creía que podía ser su amo, convertirlo en una marioneta.

Albafica se sentó en uno de los sillones y busco cualquier libro que hablara del inframundo, de sus círculos, necesitaba información, alguna forma para salir de allí, enfocándose en los mitos, en las historias del pasado.

Leyendas que conocía bien, por lo tanto se sorprendía al ver que en los libros del inframundo eran contadas de una forma diferente, desde el rapto de Persephone, como los círculos, algunos tratados escritos por los jueces, cuya firma estaba sellada con tinta roja.

La granada debía ser consumida por la propia voluntad de la víctima, de esa forma funcionaba, de lo contrario se volvía una fruta común, un manjar delicioso que no podía condenar a la víctima en el abismo.

El no comprendía nada de las almas del inframundo, lo sabía todo del veneno y de las rosas, aun de la burda imitación de su jardín, las que pensaba se comportaban como animales salvajes, podía ganárselas si les alimentaba, se daba cuenta que ya reconocían su sangre como la de su dueño.

Sólo sabía que se trataban de ciento ocho espectros, entre los cuales estaban los tres jueces del inframundo y los dos dioses gemelos, Thanatos e Hypnos, el dios del sueño y el dios de la muerte.

Sospechaba que en alguno de esos libros podría encontrar algo de información al respecto, que ocurría con las almas de los condenados, con sus compañeros caídos en batalla, recordando que los espectros eran encadenados al inframundo, por lo cual, suponía que algo parecido pasaba con sus aliados.

Albafica llevo como por reflejo su mano a su mejilla, donde Manigoldo le había tocado, recordando cómo se sentían sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, su desesperación y su enojo al ver que le habían hecho daño.

Su respuesta fue una aprendida del pasado, la que Minos supuso que sería, alejándolo de él, pero aquello que realmente le dolía era que también adivino la forma de actuar de su colega, su malsana obsesión por la muerte, la que decían que todos los cáncer sufrían, pero que solo él podría completar.

Manigoldo permitiría que su orgullo fuera pisoteado, pero él no, jurándose en ese momento que Minos podría tomar su cuerpo, pero que su mente y su espíritu seguirían intactos, libres de cualquier clase de traición.

No permitiría que su belleza lo condenara, no se convertiría en eso que Minos deseaba, no sería su marioneta nunca, eso lo juraba en el nombre de Athena y el de su maestro, no se dejaría derrotar así tuviera que atravesar el infierno para lograrlo.

Tomando esa decisión, seguro que podría llevarla a cabo, siguió en su búsqueda interminable de información, seguro que le daría resultado, olvidándose momentáneamente de todo lo concerniente a sus aliados caídos, si es que alguno seguía convida, utilizando todo el tiempo que Minos lo dejara a solas.

Contando el tiempo que se tardaba en sonar aquella campana del inframundo, un sonido que reverberaba en todos los niveles y en cada uno de los círculos, una forma de contar cuanto tiempo llevaban encerrados, seguro de que ese sonido tenía que ver con los jueces del inframundo.

Minos era uno de los jueces y siempre salía en aquel momento, dejándolo a solas, preguntándose si acaso esa campanada era el momento en el cual juzgaba a los desafortunados que se cruzaban en su camino.

Sí eran tres campanadas aquellas que median el pasar del tiempo en el inframundo, estaba seguro que los jueces no siempre estaban juntos, y que una campanada que podía escucharse en el inframundo significaba que era el momento de que Minos, realizara su deber en el abismo.

Las otras dos campanadas señalaban que los otros dos jueces, cuyos nombres desconocía eran quienes cumplían su deber en el momento en que Minos trataba de destruir su espirito, convirtiéndolo en una marioneta sin alma, ni voluntad.

Algo que nunca permitiría que pasara, no cuando su espíritu era lo único que aún conservaba, sus aliados, sus amigos y su veneno le fueron arrancados, por lo que no dejaría que le quitaran su orgullo, no como lo hizo Manigoldo.

Albafica estuvo a punto de perder el control, convocando su cosmos para destruir aquella habitación, sin embargo, no le veía caso alguno, sólo perdería energía y le daría una oportunidad a Minos para que quisiera castigarlo.

Una oportunidad, una satisfacción que no estaba dispuesto a darle, nunca, él no haría nada para complacerlo, tendría que saber que siempre tuvo que usar los hilos para poder tomarlo, que no era su marioneta, que su cuerpo le pertenecía, pero su alma, esa seguía siendo libre, esa nunca le pertenecería.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Manigoldo ya había terminado con la caja de tabaco cuando Thanatos portando su armadura divina apareció en aquella habitación usando uno de sus portales, observando que la granada aun seguía en la mesa, enfrente de su futuro consorte.

— Has roto tu promesa.

Después de aquella discusión había perdido la fuerza para consumir la granada, cada vez que lo intentaba comenzaba a temblar, recordando las palabras de Albafica, quien tenía razón, estaba traicionando a su maestro con ese cobarde acto de ingratitud.

— No... no es así.

Pero al mismo tiempo se decía que era la única forma, que si lograba salvar a su maestro, su sacrificio habría valido la pena, que de todas formas Thanatos terminaría obligándolo a compartir su lecho como Minos hacia con Albafica, no obstante la granada negra estaba en la mesa, sin haber sido tocada.

— ¿Por qué no te la has comido?

Porque tenía miedo, porque no quería pasar el resto de la eternidad a su lado, porque el desprecio de Albafica había sido suficiente para hacerlo dudar, eran demasiadas las respuestas que podría darle, pero ninguna salió de sus labios, solo una bocanada de humo, el cual formo unos aros que fueron desvaneciéndose en el aire.

Thanatos seguía portando su armadura, dándole una apariencia titánica, haciendo que se viera mucho más grande, casi como un gigante de armadura negra, ojos muertos y cabello hirsuto debajo de su casco, ajeno a la humanidad.

El dios de la muerte le observaba, sin mover un solo musculo, dispuesto a castigar a su maestro por su desobediencia, por lo cual, tomando la granada entre sus manos, apagando el cigarrillo directamente en la mesa, se levanto con lentitud.

— Supuse que tú querrías verme haciéndolo, condenarme a una eternidad a tu lado, para que después puedas violarme, los dioses son muy afectos a eso, a jugar con los mortales como si fuéramos basura, aunque yo nunca he deseado acostarme con mi basura.

Respondió a su pregunta con una voz apagada, sus ojos fijos en los de Thanatos, deteniéndose a unos cuantos centímetros del dios, notando que su estatura era mucho mayor cuando usaba su verdadera apariencia o al menos eso era lo que sentía.

— Tú no eres basura Manigoldo, me equivoque al juzgarte.

Debía recordar que los dioses eran volubles, la clase de criaturas que podían empecinarse por algo y poco después, con la misma facilidad con la cual acechaban a su víctima, olvidarla, aunque en las leyendas de antaño eran más comunes las historias que narraban como el dios empecinado acechaba al mortal, lo violaba y lo mantenía consigo por siempre, a menos que lograra escapar, en ese caso lo perseguía hasta convertir a su objeto de deseo en una estrella o algo igualmente absurdo.

— Pero tienes razón, si quiero verte entregándote a mí, obedeciendo a tu dios.

Era gracioso, su maestro quería que viviera pero para salvarlo estaba a punto de matar su propio espíritu y de nuevo cuando intento comer de la granada sus manos comenzaron a temblar, dudando, sintiendo que estaba cometiendo un terrible error.

La granada estaba a punto de caer de sus manos, Thanatos sonreía complacido al verle dudar, pero empecinado en cumplir con su palabra, suponía que para el humano comer de esa granada era el equivalente a clavarse una daga en el corazón.

No había un sacrificio más grande que ese y lo estaba cumpliendo para apaciguar su ira, dándole poder sobre su destino, de una forma que su elegido ni siquiera comenzaba a comprender, o lo hacía, y de allí su miedo, haciéndolo sentir aun más poderoso.

La granada resbalo de las manos de Manigoldo, perdiendo algunos granos morados, los que Thanatos sostuvo en su mano, sin destruirlos, quería que se comiera hasta el último de ellos, no debían desperdiciarse.

— Puedes arrepentirte, sí eso quieres.

Le comento con tranquilidad, acercándose a Manigoldo con los granos de granada entre sus dedos, acercándolos a su boca, los que su futuro amante observaba con aprensión, a punto de retroceder.

— Yo no hare nada en contra de tu voluntad, eso no me serviría de nada, pero debo recordarte tu promesa... Manigoldo.

El Santo de Cáncer respiro hondo, tomando la mano de Thanatos entre las suyas cuando este estuvo a punto de retirarla, tragando un poco de saliva, controlando su respiración y su ligero temblor, llevándola a su boca, abriéndola con lentitud para poder comer los granos de granada, lamiendo sin querer las puntas de los dedos del dios de la muerte.

Se imaginaba que la fruta tendría un sabor extraño, como de ponzoña, pero no fue así, lo único que sintió fue un ligero cosquilleo, el que fue casi imperceptible, perdiéndose en el dulce sabor de la granada.

Thanatos no perdía un solo instante de aquel sacrificio voluntario, esperando el momento en que los granos de granada hicieran su efecto, se llevaran la vida de su cuerpo, empezando por su espíritu, el alma que ya nunca más abandonaría el inframundo.

Manigoldo por un momento se sintió débil y tuvo que recargarse en lo primero que tuvo al alcance, esto era el hombro de Thanatos, un dolor atroz comenzó a carcomer su corazón, quitándole el aire, no podía respirar y el hormigueo seguía avanzando, convirtiéndose en unas flamas imaginarias que parecían consumirlo.

Una nueva punzada lo derribo al suelo, el dolor era tal que comenzó a llorar, al principio eran lagrimas cristalinas, pero después, poco a poco se convirtieron en sangre, sus dedos se encajaron en el mármol, sintiendo que Thanatos simplemente le observaba con detenimiento, con demasiado interés, sin moverse si quiera, sin tratar de ayudarle.

Manigoldo se hizo un ovillo cuando una última marea de llamas recorrió su cuerpo, gritando a causa del dolor, encendiendo su cosmos sin siquiera notarlo, el cual brillaba de color dorado, reuniendo almas a su alrededor, pequeños puntos azules que lo recorrían como luciérnagas.

Thanatos nunca había visto el actuar de la granada, para él aquella visión era nueva y demasiado hermosa, un sacrificio voluntario que daría el nacimiento de un nuevo espectro.

Poco a poco, el cosmos dorado como el de todos los santos que portaban aquellas armaduras fue apagándose, hasta que no quedo sino una pequeña e insignificante llama de color azul, la que repentinamente, acompañada de un último grito de dolor, el cual anunciaba el nacimiento de su compañero, se incendio con aun mayor intensidad que su otrora cosmos dorado, rodeando su cuerpo pintándose de color negro y morado intenso, haciéndole lucir como un fuego fatuo, como las mismas esferas que seguían recorriéndolo, pero esta vez pronunciando susurros apenas audibles, como plegarias o advertencias.

Manigoldo no perdió el sentido, pero permaneció quieto, en el mismo punto donde cayó al suelo respirando hondo, tratando de recuperarse, sin comprender siquiera el cambio que había ocurrido, sin sentir otro llanto lejano, el de Athena que por un momento se elevo en el cielo, pintándolo con su dorada energía, para después apagarse con la misma rapidez con la que se apaga una vela.

Thanatos sonrió, de ahora en adelante Manigoldo de Cáncer había muerto, para darle vida a un nuevo espectro de hades, cuyo cosmos le recordaba al de un fuego fatuo, haciéndole sonreír, notando como con esfuerzo su elegido se levantaba, comprendiendo únicamente que se había atado a su existencia con ese sacrificio.

— Muy bien, con esos granos es suficiente.

Estaba hecho, se había condenado al inframundo, lo habían derrotado sin siquiera poner resistencia, Thanatos se quito la armadura en ese momento, dejando su embase, ese humano con cabello negro, el que había destruido con su propio cuerpo, pero que de igual forma estaba presente en el inframundo tras su victoria.

Quien posó su mano en su mejilla, obligándole a mirarle fijamente, relamiéndose los labios antes de besarlos con delicadeza, un beso casto, como si fueran amantes, mostrando una paciencia que no creyó posible en ese dios, que en su batalla había sido furioso y en otras ocasiones despectivo, pero ahora era gentil, casi afectuoso.

— Pero quiero que la comas toda.

Manigoldo asintió, recibiendo la granada, su temor había desaparecido para dejar una desesperanza sorda que le punzaba, recordando su niñez, esa terrible angustia de saberse irremediablemente solo frente al destino.

Thanatos le tomo por la mano derecha, llevándolo a la mesa que tenía varias colillas de cigarro, así como quemaduras provocadas por ese nauseabundo habito, uno que tendría que irse, no le gustaba el aroma del tabaco, ni su sabor en los labios de su amante.

Manigoldo lo siguió sin protestar, sentándose donde se le era indicado, con la granada aun en su posesión, dispuesto a comerla toda, sin desperdiciar uno solo de sus granos, al mismo tiempo que Thanatos se sentaba enfrente suyo, recargándose en la mesa con una actitud que le recordó a un gato a punto de saltar sobre su presa.

— No debes estar nervioso, solo cumples con el destino impuesto por los dioses.

Manigoldo no dijo nada, limitándose a comer metódicamente del fruto, terminándolo con la rapidez con que lo haría con una granada común, lamiendo el jugo de sus dedos cuando hubiera terminado con ella, sorprendiéndose cuando esta vez no hubo dolor, nada que le indicara que era la misma fruta cuyos cuatro granos casi lo destruyen.

Aunque debía recordar que lo habían hecho, de alguna forma creía que ya no existía como humano, no de la forma en que fue revivido, haciéndolo comprender que nunca más volvería a ver la luz del sol, ni a pisar el pasto ni ver a Albafica, ni siquiera podría ingresar en el paraíso, su existencia se había consagrado a la muerte, al dios que odiaba.

Esos eran sus pensamientos cuando trataba de mantener cierto control, no mostrarle lo mucho que le dolía su sacrificio, ni que comenzaba a arrepentirse de realizarlo, sintiendo todo ese tiempo la mirada de Thanatos sobre su cuerpo, sin perderse un instante de su obediencia y sumisión, levantándose cuando se recargo en la mesa, sus ojos fijos en ella, esperando a escuchar lo que su dios tenía que decirle.

— Ven conmigo Manigoldo.


	8. Renacimiento...

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias...

Avisos: Esta historia contiene Slash, yaoi, m/m, está basada en El Lienzo Perdido y en el inframundo de Saint Seiya Saga de Hades. Contiene las parejas Minos/Albafica, Thanatos/Manigoldo, Manigoldo/Albafica. Tendrá escenas de violación, sadomasoquismo y relaciones entre dos hombres.

Resumen: Hades se ha llevado la victoria y es el momento de recompensar a sus leales espectros. Minos y Thanatos desean al guerrero que los humillo como su esclavo y de ahora en adelante, Manigoldo y Albafica atravesaran un calvario que no parece tener fin. Minos/Albafica Thanatos/Manigoldo Manigoldo/Albafica

Inframundo.

Capitulo 8

Renacimiento...

— Ven conmigo Manigoldo.

Pronuncio al mismo tiempo que le ofrecía su mano para que la tomara, Manigoldo no la acepto, había cumplido su parte del trato, ya no tenía porque obedecer a ese dios, que retiro su mano con lentitud, sin prestarle demasiada atención a su insubordinación por el momento, dejándole libre al menos unos instantes de aquella eternidad de obediencia.

Podría tomarlo en ese instante, mostrarle que no estaba en posición alguna para negarse a él, pero al mismo tiempo, su experiencia le indicaba que era mucho más agradable cuando sus amados se sometían a su voluntad, cuando respondían con caricias, en vez de insultos y su paciencia hasta el momento no habría servido de nada si de pronto utilizaba su poder para poseerlo.

— Debo mostrarte algo.

Manigoldo se levanto en ese momento, caminando en dirección suya, dejándole ver que pensaba de sus órdenes y de su amabilidad propinándole un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro que no pudo adivinar, por lo tanto no lo esquivo, borrando su sonrisa, notando que su elegido regresaba a esa altanera conducta que por alguna razón le atraía demasiado.

— ¿Cómo qué? ¿Tu cama?

Thanatos limpio la sangre de su rostro y respondió con un golpe con el dorso de su mano, solo una advertencia, la que Manigoldo esquivo con bastante facilidad, retrocediendo varios pasos, apretando los dientes, convocando su fuego fatuo, esperando dañarlo aunque fuera un poco sin comprender la diferencia entre ambos cosmos.

— No te conviene desobedecerme.

Le advirtió, esquivando el fuego fatuo que comenzó a consumir la cama con el dosel, tratando de no perder los estribos, al mismo tiempo que Manigoldo convocaba su cosmos, uno diferente al de sus aliados, uno que estaba plagado por fantasmas, pequeñas llamas luminosas que lo rodeaban.

— ¿O si no que harás?

Estaba seguro que ya no podía dañarlo, ya le había quitado cuanto podía, ni Albafica ni su maestro estaban a su alcance, por lo que podía ser tan irrespetuoso como quisiera, de todas formas ya estaba perdido.

— Ya no hay nada que puedas quitarme, mi maestro está a salvo.

Thanatos lo ataco esta vez con su cosmos, un solo movimiento delicado de su mano derecha, lanzándolo lejos, haciendo que chocara contra una de las monumentales puertas, sacándole el aire, recibiendo una risa como respuesta, Manigoldo ya no le tenía miedo, aunque era demasiado tarde, ya le pertenecía.

— ¿Quién? ¿Quién fue?

Pregunto de pronto, notando al verle bajo otra luz, una rojiza que irradiaban los ojos de un rostro clavado en la puerta, las marcas que su visita a Albafica le habían dejado, un labio partido, moretones en los brazos, ligeras e irrefutables pruebas de que logro salir de su celda.

— Yo fui.

Eso era una mentira, Manigoldo no se había hecho esa clase de daño, esos eran dedos y el de su labio, seguramente eran las marcas de una mordida, alguien lo había tocado, por eso se tardo en consumir la granada, porque logro salir de su celda para ver a ese santo de cabellera celeste, a esa gota de veneno.

— Eso es mentira, Manigoldo y cuando descubra quien se atrevió a tocarte, pagara muy caro ese insulto.

Manigoldo comenzó a reírse con más fuerza entonces, casi carcajeándose, recargado aun en la puerta, en todo caso quien sufriría las consecuencias de su pequeña escapatoria sería Verónica o él, ni su maestro, ni su amigo, ellos estaban a salvo de la ira del dios de la muerte.

— No me digas que eres celoso...

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Albafica sintió el momento en que Manigoldo consumió la granada del inframundo, repentinamente una dolorosa punzada, una angustia inimaginable se apodero de sus sentidos, haciéndolo trastabillar, cayendo de rodillas.

— Manigoldo...

Desde épocas inmemorables había existido un vínculo invisible entre ambos signos, entre los guardianes de la cuarta y la doceava casa de los doce santos dorados, de allí su afinidad, su constante contacto con la muerte.

El que repentinamente se había roto con ese sacrificio, el que Albafica sintió calando la mera esencia de su cosmos, que otras dos siluetas sintieron en la tierra, preguntándose a que se debía que el cosmos de su camarada caído hubiera desaparecido, cuando estaban seguros que ya estaban muertos.

El Santo de Piscis comenzó a respirar hondo, levantándose, tratando de borrar un susurro en su interior que le decía que el traidor había sido él, no Manigoldo, que no debió hacer que se marchara cuando pudo convencerlo de no realizar ese sacrificio, entregarlo a los brazos de la muerte cuando aun existía una escapatoria.

Albafica se recargo en el barandal, sus ojos cerrados, gruesas gotas de sudor recorriendo su cuerpo, y el sentimiento de abandono incrementándose con cada segundo que pasaba, un cosmos que siempre había estado presente, simplemente, como si se tratase de una vela desapareció.

Tratando de comprender porque le dolía tanto, que era aquello que lo orillaba a tratar de salir de aquel cuarto, buscar a su camarada caído y al mismo tiempo, que era ese sentimiento que se lo evitaba, el que no quería arriesgarse a ser lastimado.

A formar parte de un vinculo como el que Manigoldo le ofreció en el pasado, porque lo atemorizaba tanto esa idea, el final de su soledad, no obstante, nunca podría saberlo, el juez del inframundo al sentir que el Santo de Cáncer había caído, abandono su posición en el purgatorio y visito a su marioneta, asegurándose que aun estuviera encerrada en su jaula.

— Belleza...

Susurraron a sus espaldas, tratando de rodear su cuerpo con sus brazos, siendo rechazado por el Santo de Piscis, que retrocedió lo suficiente como para estar a punto de tocar las rosas del inframundo, las que siseaban, mostrando el desagrado que su agricultor sentía por el juez Minos.

— ¿Qué ocurrió?

Fue lo único que alcanzo a preguntar, antes de sentir de nuevo aquella dorada energía, pero ahora oscura y fría, corrompida por la muerte, observando como en el cielo sin nubes ni estrellas, un haz de luz se elevaba por unos instantes antes de desaparecer en la negrura.

— ¿Qué fue eso?

Minos comenzó a reírse, no hubiera creído que Thanatos sería el primero en llevarse el triunfo, pero debía ser de aquella forma, aquellos consagrados a la diosa Athena siempre eran muy débiles, tendían a sacrificarse por sus seres queridos, sus amantes o sus camaradas, en este caso su maestro.

— El llanto de Athena, tu diosa sabe del gran sacrificio que su guerrero ha realizado.

El juez del inframundo estaba refiriéndose a Manigoldo, decía que se había sacrificado, que su diosa lloraba por su perdida, no que fuera una victoria para Hades, que les hubieran traicionado porque aquel era el camino más sencillo.

— Todo por una patética alma humana.

Así que era cierto, habían capturado a Sage y no era solo una mentira, una excusa para entregarse a su amada muerte, el peso de aquella verdad le hizo retroceder un poco más antes de caer de rodillas, golpeando el suelo con sus puños cerrados.

— Thanatos jugó muy sucio, nos engaño a todos, capturando el alma de Manigoldo y de su maestro antes de que finalizara la guerra, tal vez para preparar su venganza en la siguiente guerra santa, dudando de nuestra sagrada victoria.

Albafica levanto su rostro, preguntándose si lo que decía era cierto, si aunque hubieran ganado Manigoldo y Sage aun estarían bajo sus garras, encerrados en su plano, en las urnas que protegen las almas.

— Fue muy astuto, pudo adivinar que la única forma de extinguirlo era usando el alma de alguien que amara, un intercambio justo, su vida por la paz de ese anciano.

Minos se agacho a su lado, acariciando su mejilla con una mueca de satisfacción, esperando que de un momento a otro su esclavo derramara unas deliciosas lagrimas, después de todo, a quien más amaba ese guerrero no era a él sino a su maestro, por el único que podría sacrificarse.

— Lamento informarte que a ti no te ama tanto como para sacrificarse por tu bienestar.

Eso era una mentira, porque no podría llegar a él aunque lo intentara, ni siquiera el mismo Thanatos era capaz de arrebatarle su premio ahora que estaba entre sus brazos, amarrado a sus hilos invisibles, no podía contradecir los deseos de los dioses, de Hades en persona.

— Solamente yo sé que torció las reglas del inframundo, que el alma de ese anciano debería estar encerrada en la roca y no en su posesión.

Albafica se alejo de Minos, todo lo que su amigo le había dicho era cierto, tenían el alma de Sage, podría salvarlo si se sacrificaba por él, si se entregaba al dios que odiaba, no era un traidor, sólo no encontró ninguna forma de negarse cuando quién pagaría el error de haber seducido al dios de la muerte, porque estaba seguro que así lo veía ese torpe cangrejo, sería su maestro y no él.

—Lo más divertido de todo esto es que Thanatos me debe y ese guerrero realmente le odia.

Minos beso su mejilla izquierda con delicadeza, para colocar poco después otro beso en su otra mejilla, se estaba burlando de su desesperación, del error que no podía saber que cometió al darle la espalda a Manigoldo, llamándolo traidor antes de comprender la magnitud de su sacrificio, a menos que alguien más los hubiera estado siguiendo, que aquellas moscas fueran los ojos del juez del inframundo.

— Me pregunto cuánto tiempo se tardara en convertir ese odio en amor...

Albafica apretó los dientes, enfureciéndose como nunca antes, al darse cuenta que abandono a Manigoldo, le había demostrado con sus acciones que no lo pensaba mejor que basura, un temor que siempre había estado inmerso en su alma.

— Espero que se tarde siglos en domarlo...

De un momento a otro Albafica suplicaría por su amado Manigoldo, se rendiría pidiéndole que lo salvara, o tal vez se quebraría, necesitaba entrar en su alma, con la facilidad con la cual Thanatos lo hizo con su sirviente.

Lo que no supuso fue que saber la verdad, la torpeza y la premura de las acciones de Manigoldo le darían fuerza, no era un cobarde como por un momento lo pensó y sin importar el dolor que le impusieran, este no lo quebraría.

— Manigoldo...

El entregar a su maestro a cambio de su paz hubiera sido el acto de traición, hacer lo que fuera, aun arriesgar a sus seres queridos, abandonarlos a un destino inimaginable a cambio de su propia libertad, ese acto era inimaginable para él, ahora lo comprendía con claridad, Manigoldo sólo se quedo sin opciones.

— No sabes el peso que has quitado de mis hombros Minos de Grifo...

Susurro Albafica, encajando sus dedos en el mármol del balcón, sonriendo al notar la sorpresa en el juez del inframundo, el que retrocedió un poco, sin comprender que estaba ocurriendo.

— Supuse que era un traidor, que ese grandísimo idiota era un cobarde, pero no lo es... no, a él solo le quitaron las opciones, Thanatos logro acorralarlo, pero yo se que en el fondo de su corazón, no es basura, es fuerte y sobrevivirá, él sigue siendo leal a nuestra diosa.

Minos trato de amenazarlo levantando una de sus manos para golpear su rostro, esperando que Albafica se encogiera con temor, necesitaba verlo asustado después de lo que le había hecho hasta ese momento, cualquier otra marioneta ya habría tenido suficiente con sus castigos, mucho más al saber que habían traicionado a su ser amado.

— Y tu Minos de Grifo, a diferencia de Thanatos, no tienes nada que usar en contra mía, nunca me rendiré, nunca comeré de ese fruto, nunca se apoderaran de nosotros, no completamente.

Minos le golpeo entonces con tanta fuerza que logro derribarlo, un pequeño hilo de sangre roja broto de sus labios ya lastimados, pensando que tendría que reparar el daño que le había hecho.

Después de todo no le gustaba ver aquel hermoso rostro marcado, aunque el proceso lo encontraba delicioso, había sido la belleza de Albafica aquello que lo había maravillado, aunque su espíritu comenzaba a interesarle, comprendiendo que sería mucho más divertido quebrarlo de lo que pensó en un principio.

— Y cuando reencarne Athena nos vengaremos antes de marcharnos de este infierno.

Minos se alejo de Albafica, completamente furioso, escuchando que una nueva campanada sonaba en el inframundo, tendría que regresar a su puesto en el purgatorio, ya había desperdiciado demasiado tiempo y Radamnthys comenzaba a cansarse de su actitud, no era propia de un juez del inframundo.

— Te juro que seremos libres...

Pronuncio al ver como se marchaba el juez Minos, riéndose al quedarse solo en su jardín, disfrutando de aquella pequeña victoria, la que seguramente le costaría muy cara aunque pensaba que había valido la pena.

— Seremos libres... los dos...

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

— No me digas que eres celoso...

Thanatos estaba cansándose de aquel comportamiento, hubiera creído que después de su rendición habría perdido algo de su espíritu, pero aquí seguía, burlándose de su dios, como si se creyera superior a él.

— Lo soy, tú me perteneces.

Suponía que Manigoldo le diría que eso no era cierto, que tal vez hubiera condenado su alma, pero que no le pertenecía, sin embargo no negó aquellas palabras, sólo guardo silencio, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos.

Thanatos lo comprendió en ese instante, Manigoldo creía que le pertenecía, que al consumir de aquella granada se le había entregado en cuerpo y alma, preguntándose en ese instante, admirando la derrota en su elegido, porque no tomar algo que no le negarían, descubrir por si mismo que había de maravilloso en los mortales para que aun el mismo Zeus cayera de rodillas por ellos en más de una ocasión.

Utilizando su cuantioso poder para reparar los daños que su elegido había realizado en sus aposentos, apagando las llamas que consumían su tálamo nupcial, las que pronto serían intercambiadas por otras mucho mas etéreas, comenzó a moverse en su dirección con lentitud.

Thanatos se pregunto en ese instante que forma debería ser la que utilizaría esa primera ocasión, cuando tomara su premio en los yermos del inframundo, su forma humana, la que portaba en ese momento o su apariencia divina, la verdadera forma de su dios, a quien terminaría alabando como siempre había sido su destino.

Tomando una decisión, convoco su cosmos, utilizando su apariencia divina, la que aun portaba una armadura negra con alas en sus espaldas y comenzó a caminar en dirección de su elegido, quien el escucharlo moverse, le observo aun en el suelo, sin siquiera tratar de alejarse.

Recargado en la puerta, rendido, sintiendo que con cada paso que daba su destino terminaba de sellarse, como el calor huía de su presencia haciendo que se sintiera indefenso, demasiado pequeño para poder moverse, había perdido la esperanza con su derrota, creyendo que no existía nada más que dolor en el otro mundo, eso lo vio en el Yomotsu, ahora en el Inframundo, lo presencio en el cuerpo de Albafica, en sus ojos, los que carecían de aquel brillo que le fascinaba, de aquella pureza, en el odio reflejado contra su persona.

Thanatos de nueva cuenta era ese gigante de alas negras, el dios de la muerte, él que se de pronto se detuvo enfrente suyo, ofreciéndole una mano para que la tomara, Manigoldo no estaba dispuesto a eso, no lo tocaría por su propia voluntad, al menos ese placer podría negárselo e intento alejarse, casi como si tratara de ingresar en la puerta en la que estaba recargado.

El dios de la muerte sonrió al ver su rechazo, sosteniéndolo del cabello para poder ver su rostro obligándolo a levantarse, recorriéndolo con la punta de sus dedos, para después arrebatarle un beso posesivo, esta vez mucho más demandante, pegando su cuerpo cubierto con la armadura al suyo, empujándolo contra la puerta.

Manigoldo al principio quiso liberarse, pero poco a poco fue cediendo terreno, abriendo la boca para recuperar el aliento, dándole la oportunidad para introducir su lengua en su boca, disfrutando del sabor único de su consorte, el que jadeo sorprendido apretando sus dedos en la armadura de sus brazos, cerrando los ojos.

Su consorte dejo de pelear con demasiada rapidez, aflojando sus dedos, respondiendo con delicadeza al beso posesivo de Thanatos, permitiendo que su dios recorriera su espalda con sus manos, cargándolo sin mucho esfuerzo, dejándolo caer en su cama, en el tálamo que había sido incendiado por su llamas infernales, pero que ahora estaba intacto.

Manigoldo al sentir la suave superficie reacciono, alejándose con rapidez de Thanatos, quien se relamió los labios al ver que se pegaba contra la cabecera de la cama, todo ese tiempo mirándolo fijamente, temiendo lo que ocurriría a continuación.

— Tú te has entregado a mí al comer de esa granada.

Fueron sus palabras al mismo tiempo que su armadura se desvanecía, dejando un cuerpo desnudo y perfecto para que pudiera deleitarse con su apariencia, la que era parecida a la del humano con la estrella en su frente pero mucho más grande, mucho más fuerte y temible, cuya piel era tan fría como el hielo, blanca sin ninguna clase de cicatriz.

— Tú te consagraste a mí.

Pronuncio con aquella voz cavernosa, como si dos seres hablaran al mismo tiempo, gateando en su dirección, deteniéndose a unos cuantos centímetros de su cuerpo, a ingresando en la misma cama con movimientos delicados y decididos, igual que una pantera, notando como trataba de moverse sin mucha convicción sin saber cómo reaccionar realmente, debía salir de su lecho, pero se lo evitaron en el preciso instante en que lo intento, clavando sus alas a sus costados, las que en esta ocasión parecían ser las alas de un enorme cuervo, seis de ellas, hiriéndolo con las plumas afiladas que se comportaban como barrotes en una celda.

— Deberías estar contento, por fin he respondido a tus plegarias...

Manigoldo negó aquello con un movimiento de su cabeza, tratando de encontrar su voz, convocar su cosmos, sintiendo que las manos de Thanatos se posaban en sus mejillas, besándolo con delicadeza, obligándolo a hincarse cuando trato de alejarlo, sujetando sus muñecas con fuerza.

— Eso no es verdad, no eres mi amo...

Negó aquellas palabras logrando controlar su miedo y el frío helado que sentía comiéndose su piel, aprovechando esa distracción para incendiar a Thanatos con su fuego fatuo, llamas de colores invertidos lo rodearon, esperando que aquello le hiciera suficiente daño para que lo soltara, pero no ocurrió nada, parecía que aun eso ya no respondía a sus órdenes.

— No, no soy tu amo, yo soy tu dios.

Thanatos movió sus alas de nuevo, las que ahora se comportaban como las alas de un pájaro, como aquellas que portaba la armadura de sagitario, apagando el fuego que lo rodeaba, sintiendo como Manigoldo trataba de soltarse, retorciéndose, utilizando la fuerza de sus piernas para apalancarse con su propio cuerpo, alejándose de él lo suficiente para caer en el colchón, libre de sus manos.

— Y por fin estas en donde te corresponde.

Sin embargo, Thanatos encontró esa actitud divertida, gateando en su dirección, usando sus alas para bloquear su paso de nuevo, esta vez acorralándolo contra la cabecera trato de robarle un beso, recibiendo varios puñetazos en respuesta, los que impactaron contra su torso y rostro, provocándole suficiente daño, el que no le dejaría ver para que no siguiera enfrentándose a él.

— En mi cama...

El dios de la muerte estaba cansándose de aquella actitud, debía aplacar su rebelión y lo logro sosteniendo las muñecas de Manigoldo por encima de su cabeza, inmovilizándolo contra su colchón con sus manos y su peso, aspirando el aroma de su cuello, sintiendo como se retorcía tratando de quitárselo de encima.

— ¡No! ¡Esto no! ¡Dijiste que sería yo quien me entregaría a ti!

Manigoldo intento liberarse al principio, sintiendo la frialdad de aquellas manos, el sabor de la muerte en la boca del dios que lo besaba, sintiendo que parte de si mismo era destruida con su tacto, con esa gentileza que le mostraba, esperando con una ligera ilusión de que cumpliera su palabra y le diera más tiempo, no estaba listo para yacer con él.

— Y lo harás, ya lo has hecho, pero descuida, yo cuidare de ti de ahora en adelante, ya nunca más estarás solo, ni sabrás nada de la angustia.

Por alguna razón aquellas palabras llenas de ternura le sonaban mucho más a una condena, sintiendo como Thanatos besaba su cuello, recorriendo un rastro delicado en su piel, llevando sus manos a sus hombros desnudos, apenas cubiertos por la túnica.

— Me gusta como hueles... tienes el aroma de los campos elíseos del inframundo, dulce pero no inocente... peligroso...

Manigoldo se alejo apenas unos milímetros, sintiendo que Thanatos desabrochaba su túnica, dejándola caer, descubriendo parte de su cuerpo con ese delicado movimiento, recorriéndole con una mirada plagada de lujuria, un sentimiento que había visto muchas veces dedicado a Albafica, pero no a él, nunca a él.

Thanatos era el dios de la muerte no violenta, orgulloso de su poder para seducir a los humanos en sus lechos, en su última morada, cuando le llegaba su turno a los mortales era de una forma suave, pero contundente, sin importar lo que intentaran, no podían escapársele.

En el amor era de la misma forma, no le gustaba obligar a sus elegidos, los pocos que habían existido en su eternidad se habían entregado a él sin oponer resistencia, tal vez por eso Manigoldo le apetecía tanto, pero aun así, a pesar de que su consorte no lo deseaba por el momento él prefería doblegarlos lentamente, hacer que se rindieran poco a poco, que comprendieran su destino en los brazos de la muerte, ya no había escapatoria, ni siquiera para el ultimo Santo de Cáncer.

— Detente...

Thanatos volvió a besarlo en respuesta, terminando de abrir los broches de su túnica, logrando quitársela con demasiada suavidad, desamarrando poco después con cuidado su ropa interior, lanzándola lejos, dejándolo casi desnudo.

Aun portaba sus sandalias, las que hacían que sus piernas se vieran mucho más largas, Manigoldo trato de cubrir su cuerpo petrificándose un instante sin querer comprender que estaba pasando, como era que Thanatos lo había desnudado con tanta facilidad, alejándose apenas unos centímetros del dios de la muerte que seguía acercándose a él, las lámparas perdían su fuerza, dejando apenas la que los iluminaba a ellos dos, enmarcando el lecho con dosel, sus siluetas en las sombras.

Thanatos recorrió su espalda con ambas manos, deteniéndose en sus nalgas, las que amaso por algunos instantes antes de buscar un sitio en sus piernas, recorriéndolas con la intención de llegar a sus sandalias, primero quería desnudarlo, hacerle ver que podía tomarlo a la velocidad que quisiera, no existía la necesidad de apresurar sus caricias.

— ¿Qué esperabas que ocurriría con una presentación como esa?

Pregunto recorriendo la planta de su pie con su lengua, recibiendo una patada de Manigoldo, quien trato de alejarse gateando ya desnudo, siendo apresado por las manos de Thanatos en su cintura, las que le jalaron en su dirección, recorriendo su cuello con la punta de su nariz, pegando sus caderas a las suyas.

— Yo creo que me estabas haciendo una invitación, que tú deseabas seducirme...

Manigoldo negó aquello sorprendido como nunca, aunque sí trato de llamar la atención del dios, destruir su templanza y arrebatarle su control para poder derrotarlo, nunca intento seducirlo, eso jamás paso por su mente, aunque este dios podría creerlo de aquella forma.

— ¿Qué es esto Manigoldo?

Pregunto complacido al ver que Manigoldo ya no le presentaba demasiada resistencia, sólo permanecía quieto, casi petrificado, sonrojado al límite al sentir la anatomía del dios de la muerte, su sexo entre sus nalgas, recorriendo sus caderas con delicadeza, escuchando un ligero estremecimiento del Santo de Cáncer.

— ¿No piensas poner resistencia?

Thanatos parecía complacido como nunca, recorriendo su cuello con sus labios, acariciando sus caderas, tratando de frotar su cuerpo contra el de su elegido, quien se aferro a una de las cobijas, desgarrando la tela con la fuerza de sus manos.

— Estas siendo especialmente dócil...

Le susurro al oído repentinamente, besando su mejilla, introduciendo dos dedos en su cuerpo, recibiendo un sonoro gemido del Santo de Cáncer como recompensa, quien trato de alejarse de nueva cuenta, aterrado y tembloroso, siendo sostenido por su cadera con apenas la fuerza suficiente, dándole tiempo a que se acostumbrara a él al mismo tiempo que se reía de su visible inexperiencia.

— ¿Alguna vez has hecho algo como esto?

Nunca lo había hecho así que respondió con un ligero movimiento de su cabeza, tratando de relajarse, acostumbrarse a ese extraño sentimiento, no solo la invasión de su cuerpo, sino el tacto de la muerte, el dios de cabellera azabache que movía dos de sus dedos al mismo tiempo que besaba su cuello.

— ¿Por qué no terminas de una buena vez?

Manigoldo tenía sus brazos enfrente de su cabeza, cubriendo su rostro con ellos, era cierto que se estaba comportando de una forma demasiado sumisa, pero al mismo tiempo, ya no le veía caso alguno a negarse, pelear con la inexorable muerte, ni a él ni a su camarada les serviría de cualquier cosa, preguntándose con qué sentido lo apartaron de sus brazos si de todas formas termino en ellos, lo único que pasaría si trataban de aferrarse a la esperanza era que le doliera mucho más cuando se vieran derrotados.

— No quiero tener que escuchar tus estupideces...

Fueron derrotados, el había comido la granada, que mas daba lo que hiciera ahora con su cuerpo, podía insultarlo, burlarse de su supuesto dios, pero a eso tampoco le veía sentido, parecía que solamente le divertía su altanería, tal vez, aquello fue lo que inflamo su deseo.

— Así que yo estoy desflorando tu cuerpo... una prueba más de que siempre debiste ser mío.

Thanatos ingreso otro dedo, abriendo mucho más las paredes de su cuerpo, acomodando a su joven amante entre sus piernas, abriéndolas con sus propios muslos, sujetándolo de su cadera, tratando de ingresar aun más profundo en su cuerpo, escuchando un gemido de Manigoldo, del otrora rebelde guerrero de Athena.

Relamiéndose los labios aparto sus dedos de su entrada, intercambiándolos por su lengua, besando su intimidad cuando levanto sus caderas un poco, lo suficiente para verlo con las piernas abiertas, como si se estuviera ofreciendo a él.

Manigoldo seguía obedeciéndole, respondiendo como Thanatos lo solicitaba, al mismo tiempo que dicho dios trataba de arrancar gemidos placenteros de sus labios con bastante éxito.

El Santo de Cáncer suponía que no debía ser tan desagradable, que Thanatos parecía un amante amable, no la bestia despreciable de la que se trataba Minos, que su delicadeza era mejor que portar todas las marcas que Albafica tenía en su rostro, en demasiadas partes de su cuerpo, pero aun así, deseaba liberarse de las manos de su dios, porque creía que aquellas marcas eran mucho más dignas que no portar ninguna.

Quería que se apresurara con esa lenta tortura, que lo dejara ir con rapidez, pero Thanatos se tomaba su tiempo tratando de acostumbrarlo a él, recorriendo cada centímetro de piel descubierta a su alcance, sus caderas, sus piernas, su espalda, partes que nunca creyó podrían despertar el deseo de cualquiera, mucho menos el de un dios.

— Que estas...

Thanatos se detuvo un instante, girando su cuerpo para que se recostara de espaldas, recorriendo esta vez su pecho, deteniéndose de vez en cuando, siempre con demasiada delicadeza, siempre como si realmente no quisiera hacerle daño y esperara a que el disfrutara de aquellas caricias.

— Eres repugnante...

Odiaba esa sensación, lo hacía sentir sucio, débil, peor que una basura, como si fuera una de aquellas piezas de ajedrez, una cosa para la diversión del dios de la muerte, quería que terminara pronto o que lo dejara ir, no estaba preparado para entregarse a él.

Manigoldo trato de separarse cuando vio que estaba a punto de tocar su sexo con sus manos, siendo sostenido por Thanatos de uno de sus tobillos, abriendo sus piernas mucho más, acomodándose entre ellas con la misma lentitud, dejando muy claro que era él quien tenía el poder en aquella cama.

— ¡Suéltame, maldito!

Hasta ese momento sentía como si estuviera a punto de dormir con un cadáver, una sensación para nada placentera, pero ahora con ese guerrero comenzaba a retorcerse debajo de él, tratando de liberarse, suplicándole que lo dejara ir, regresando a la rebeldía que le fascino durante su primer combate, la que le era demasiado agradable, mucho más que su sumisión absoluta, no pudo más que sonreír.

En serio creía que lo dejaría ir cuando apenas estaba a punto de sentir su hermoso cuerpo.

— No voy a detenerme en este momento que casi terminamos.


	9. Divina advertencia...

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias...

Avisos: Esta historia contiene Slash, yaoi, m/m, está basada en El Lienzo Perdido y en el inframundo de Saint Seiya Saga de Hades. Contiene las parejas Minos/Albafica, Thanatos/Manigoldo, Manigoldo/Albafica. Tendrá escenas de violación, sadomasoquismo y relaciones entre dos hombres.

Resumen: Hades se ha llevado la victoria y es el momento de recompensar a sus leales espectros. Minos y Thanatos desean al guerrero que los humillo como su esclavo y de ahora en adelante, Manigoldo y Albafica atravesaran un calvario que no parece tener fin. Minos/Albafica Thanatos/Manigoldo Manigoldo/Albafica

Inframundo.

Capitulo 9

Divina advertencia...

— No voy a detenerme en este momento que casi terminamos.

Manigoldo lo empujo con fuerza, colocando sus manos en su pecho, tratando de mantener cierta distancia entre ambos, rechazándolo por primera vez con un movimiento decidido, no obstante apenas pudo separarlo de su cuerpo unos centímetros, arqueando sus caderas, posando sus ojos en su hombría con desagrado.

— Esto dolerá sólo un poco, pero estoy seguro de que lo resistirás y después te parecerá la sensación más dulce del mundo.

Thanatos sosteniéndolo con fuerza de las caderas comenzó a jalarlo hacia él, restregando su sexo contra su entrada, haciéndose paso unos cuantos milímetros, escuchando un quejido seguido de un fuerte puñetazo, el que fue a estrellarse contra su rostro.

— ¡Mientes!

El dios de la muerte ignoro su golpe, manteniéndolo en aquella postura, haciéndolo sentir como si luchara contra una fuerza inamovible, llenándolo de terror cuando trato de liberarse de sus manos, pero apenas pudo moverlo, perdiéndose por momento en la mirada lujuriosa de Thanatos, que seguía moviendo sus caderas, introduciéndose poco a poco en su cuerpo.

Manigoldo se sujeto de la cabecera de la cama intentando liberarse de sus manos, retorciéndose con rabia, tomando una decisión que tal vez había llegado tarde, no estaba preparado para entregarse a ese dios de cabello negro, no quería dormir con él.

— No...

Manigoldo mantenía los ojos cerrados, sintiendo que las manos de Thanatos no se separaban de sus muslos pero estaba teniendo problemas para mantenerlo quieto, llevándolo a su hombría con demasiada lentitud.

El Santo de Cáncer aun creía que podría detenerlo, hasta que su dios ingreso un poco más de su sexo, metiendo la cabeza, recibiendo un fuerte gemido en respuesta.

— ¡No, esto no!

Thanatos lo sostuvo del cabello, enredando las matas azules en sus dedos para poder arrebatándole un beso con dureza, mordiendo su labio, dejando una pequeña marca en su rostro, gimiendo cuando Manigoldo trato de empujarlo con su propia lengua.

— ¿Acaso no fue suficiente con esa asquerosa fruta?

El Santo de Cáncer trato de moverse, no obstante, Thanatos haciendo acopio de su fuerza, sosteniéndolo de sus caderas, dejando indescriptibles marcas en ellas, lo empalo de un solo movimiento, cerrando los ojos ante aquella divina sensación, recibiendo un gemido de su amante.

— Eso solo fue el principio Manigoldo, aun me falta hacerte mío, domarte como tu dios.

Manigoldo cerró los ojos encajando sus dedos en las muñecas del dios de la muerte, quien solo se limito a continuar con ese odioso movimiento entre sus piernas, lamiendo su cuello, dejando pequeñas marcas rojizas en su piel.

— ¡No!

Grito desesperado sintiendo como su cuerpo reaccionaba a sus caricias y como una de las manos de Thanatos rodeaba su sexo, tratando de aumentar su placer, al mismo tiempo que lamia su cuello con hambre.

— ¡Sí!

Thanatos recargo su rostro en el pecho de Manigoldo, escuchando el latido de su corazón, quien a pesar de sus palabras se aferraba a él, esperando que terminara pronto, gimiendo sin control en su oído.

— ¡No eres mi dios!

Thanatos mantuvo su danza, recibiendo con cada empuje un nuevo gemido, un delicioso sonido que se apoderaba de aquella habitación, de sus sentidos, descubriendo lo maravilloso de los humanos, que tan adictivos podían ser, como su cuerpo se acoplaba al suyo a la perfección.

— ¡Yo soy un Santo de Athena!

El dios de la muerte comenzó a reírse al escuchar esos gritos, recorriendo la mejilla de su premio, tratando de obligarle a abrir los ojos, quien arqueo su propia espalda cuando por fin encontró el ángulo adecuado que le haría ver estrellas.

Manigoldo dejo de luchar, perdiéndose en el placer, tratando de no escuchar las palabras que Thanatos pronunciaba, porque temía que fueran reales, que desde el primer instante de vida, ya hubiera sido ofrendado al dios de la muerte.

— Pero tú eres mío...

Susurro aumentando la fuerza de sus embistes, tratando de marcar su cuerpo, su piel, mostrarle a los demás dioses que ese mortal era suyo, no podían quitárselo, ni Hades, ni Athena, ni el mismo Zeus podrían lograrlo de proponérselo.

— Eres mi premio.

Pronuncio abandonando las caderas de Manigoldo, recargándose a sus costados, arqueando su espalda con cada nuevo embiste, sintiendo como el cuerpo debajo de él reaccionaba con ímpetu, como si quisiera devorarlo con su propio cuerpo.

— Y me harás compañía por el resto de la eternidad...

El dios de la muerte se vació en su amante, pero no tenía suficiente con esa única ocasión, por lo cual, cambiando la postura del joven guerrero, prosiguió con sus embistes, sujetándolo del cabello azul con fuerza.

— Y eso, eso me convierte en tu dios...

Manigoldo no supo cuanto tiempo Thanatos llevaba sobre su cuerpo y justo cuando estuvo a punto de derramarse en su mano, perder el sentido con la fuerza de su éxtasis, el dios de la muerte por fin finalizo, vaciando su semilla en su cuerpo, jadeando con esa voz duplicada.

— Yo soy tu dios, tu único dios...

Manigoldo se separo de Thanatos cuando por fin lo dejaron ir aferrándose a las sabanas, esperando que lo dejaran solo, libre de la muerte al menos unas horas, dándose cuenta que no podía pensar con claridad con este poderoso ser a sus espaldas.

— Por Nyx...

Thanatos de pronto abandono su apariencia divina, Manigoldo por un momento pensó que lo dejaría solo, pero en vez de eso permaneció a su lado, recorriendo su cuello con delicadeza, encajando sus dientes en el hueco de su hombro, marcándolo con ellos, provocando que algo de sangre se derramara en su piel y en las sabanas.

— Ahora entiendo...

Pronuncio de forma codiciosa rodeando su cintura con sus brazos, pegándolo a su cuerpo para respirar más de su aroma, sintiendo como Manigoldo se tensaba entre sus brazos pero que se obligaba a relajarse, cerrando los ojos para tratar de ignorar que un dios compartía su lecho, odiándose por no escuchar a Albafica cuando aún tuvo tiempo de arrepentirse, lo único que esperaba era que su maestro estuviera seguro.

— Manigoldo...

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Hypnos espero paciente por la señal en el cielo del inframundo, al verla supuso que su hermano ya se había llevado la victoria, pero todavía no entendía porque Thanatos parecía prendado de ese humano, no era hermoso, ni un efebo, ni siquiera agraciado y suponía que su mente no era aquello que lo enamoro.

Por lo que se preguntaba cuanto tiempo duraría ese interés pasajero, suponía que solo estaba jugando con él, pero debía recordarse que su hermano nunca tuvo suficiente paciencia, que de querer vengarse lo destruiría o lo encerraría en cualquiera de los círculos del infierno.

Hypnos sostuvo la vasija entre sus manos y después la descubrió, de ella una esfera de color azul salió disparada, moviéndose de manera circular, rodeándolo por unos momentos para poco después aterrizar en el suelo a muy corta distancia.

El dios del sueño observo como el Santo de Cáncer que había ganado la guerra, el que le parecía todas las cosas que el elegido de su hermano no era, se veía desorientado, tratando de comprender que era ese lugar.

Sage casi en el momento de tocar el suelo se dio cuenta que algo estaba muy mal, que esa no era la tierra, sino el inframundo, uno de los círculos que muchos confundían con el paraíso, preguntándose qué era lo que hacía en ese sitio.

Había muerto sellando a Thanatos, de eso estaba seguro pero después algo no le dejo cruzar el Yomotsu, no dejaron que su alma se perdiera en el abismo, sino que lo encerraron, sentía la energía de la muerte rodearlo, como la suya se iba perdiendo poco a poco.

Así como un llanto, el de su diosa, tal vez... no, no era un quizás, ellos habían sido derrotados, ya no sentía a su diosa, era el mismo dolor que en el pasado, cuando ella se marcho con los dioses gemelos.

Le había fallado a ella, a su discípulo, a todos los que confiaron en el, con sus más de dos cientos años estaba seguro de su derrota, pero no porque estaba en el paraíso cuando los Santos caídos en una guerra que perdieron eran petrificados, castigados a permanecer en el inframundo por el tiempo que se tardara en iniciar la siguiente guerra.

— Perdieron la Guerra Santa.

Reconocería esa voz en cualquier sitio, Sage se dio la vuelta, observando al mismísimo dios del sueño en el paraíso, quien parecía satisfecho con su derrota, como no estarlo si sobrevivieron más de dos cientos años para perder la vida.

— ¿Por qué razón estoy aquí?

Pregunto con decisión, aun seguía portando su ropa de patriarca y como uno de los guerreros de Athena no estaba dispuesto a demostrar temor, mucho menos dolor por lo que este dios estaba a punto de decirle.

— Porque a mi hermano le gusta jugar con los humanos.

Esa no era una respuesta, Hypnos sólo estaba jugando con él, burlándose de su ignorancia, pero no permitiría que lo perturbara con esa respuesta, no le daría el placer, aunque se preguntaba porque él de todos los santos había sido perdonado cuando era él y su hermano quienes tenían una mayor historia enfrentándose con Hades.

— El no soporta las derrotas.

Había sido él quien lo derroto, fue él quien encerró su cuerpo en la caja con los sellos de Athena, cuando su querido alumno se sacrifico para destruir su cuerpo, a menos que fuera Manigoldo quien recibiría su venganza.

— Y por el momento, le divierte vengarse de tu discípulo y por ende de ti, Sage.

Sage no se movió, no pronuncio ningún sonido, sin embargo, por unas milésimas de segundo su rostro mostro el terror que sentía, de tan solo imaginarse que clase de venganza había planeado la muerte contra su pobre alumno, quien sólo siguió sus ordenes, confiando en sus planes, no supo cómo reaccionar.

— Yo lo derrote, quien debe ser castigado soy yo, no Manigoldo.

Fue su rápida respuesta, a lo que Hypnos se rio al escucharle, no creía que Thanatos estuviera interesado en ese anciano santo de cáncer, cuyo control de sus emociones era sublime, casi podría pensar que no le dolía como lo hacia la perspectiva del sufrimiento de su discípulo.

— Pero él no te desea a ti, en cambio tu querido alumno logro lo imposible, el mismo dios de la muerte se ha prendado de él y por eso tú has sido perdonado.

Eso era imposible, su querido alumno era un guerrero honorable, no era justo que un dios lo utilizara como un mero juguete, sus caprichos nunca duraban y aquellos infelices terminaban destruidos.

— Los dioses se cansan rápido de los mortales, para él no es más que un juego y lo destruirá.

Sage temía por la seguridad de su alumno, pero más que nada al imaginarse lo que ese furioso dios le haría, como podría controlarlo, aunque era obvio, por eso el estaba en el paraíso, porque lo estaban usando en contra de su querido alumno.

— ¿Qué clase de honor tienen ustedes?

Eso no era cuestión de honor, habían perdido y el ganador se quedaba con el botín, en este caso esos dos Santos de Athena, el hermoso guerrero de cabello celeste y el alumno del patriarca, uno de sus enemigos del pasado.

— Eso no importa, Sage, pero debo advertirte esto.

Manigoldo se había sacrificado por él, aunque parecía que aun era peor que eso, haciendo que se preguntara que tan bajo podían caer esos espectros, ellos no eran crueles cuando ganaban, no mataban y no esclavizaban a nadie, mucho menos de aquella forma tan desagradable.

— Que tú entre todos los Santos de Athena estés en los campos elíseos no es gratuito.

Sage no pudo más que preguntarse que había hecho su tonto alumno, acaso no recordaba que lo único que deseaba era que viviera, que pasara lo que pasara viviera, fuera libre de la muerte y del dios que lo representaba.

— Thanatos intercambio una granada del inframundo a cambio de tu libertad.

En esta ocasión Sage sintió que su alumno volvía a perecer, todo por su culpa, por no prever aquello que les costó la victoria, cualquiera que fuera ese error, y es que después de alejar a Manigoldo de la muerte, se lo entrego en el campo de batalla, como si lo hubiera custodiado para él.

— Tu querido alumno ahora es parte de nuestras filas, de aquí hasta la eternidad.

Había comido la granada, todo por culpa suya, se lo había llevado a Thanatos, lo había traicionado de una forma inimaginable, cuando lo único que quiso fue protegerle, el peso de sus errores de pronto cayó sobre sus espaldas, por un instante estuvo a punto de caer, pero se mantuvo firme, no le daría ese gusto a ese dios.

— ¿Por qué Manigoldo?

Pregunto de pronto, sin comprenderlo realmente, si alguien debía merecerse el odio de los dioses era él y su hermano, no su alumno, él era joven, un guerrero poderoso pero al mismo tiempo demasiado inexperto en otros ámbitos, sólo se cruzaron unos instantes para un dios como lo era Thanatos.

— Porque tú mostraste respeto, él no, y eso le divirtió a Thanatos.

Hypnos respondió con sinceridad, eso era todo lo que sabía al respecto, que la insolencia de ese humano había llamado la atención de su hermano, quien deseaba borrarla de su sirviente, aunque suponía que su apariencia física tuvo que ver en su deseo.

— No hay nada que puedas hacer más que disfrutar del sacrificio que tu amado alumno ha realizado por ti.

Le advirtió con una sonrisa, dándole la espalda antes de abandonarlo en el paraíso, Sage había estudiado todo lo referente al inframundo, comprendía más que nadie que clase de sacrificio realizo Manigoldo, renunciando a su alma mortal, a cualquier oportunidad de reencarna o ser libre, las únicas ocasiones que podría pisar la tierra sería durante las guerras santas, era en todo caso un espectro.

— ¡Que has hecho!

Sage cayó de rodillas, apretando la tierra con sus manos, dibujando profundos surcos en ella, para después gritar por la impotencia que sentía, pronunciando el nombre de su alumno, llorando por su perdida.

— ¡Manigoldo!

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Albafica espero con paciencia el retorno de Minos de Grifo, seguro que su respuesta y su reto serian castigados, estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a él, mostrarle que no era una dulce flor de su jardín, que no se le entregaría nunca sin pelear.

Repentinamente escucho un sonido parecido al que realizaba una tela que se desgarra y vio como un portal negro se abría a la mitad de aquel cuarto, del cual una mujer muy hermosa vestida con una túnica parecida a la suya entraba, dando algunos pasos como si estuviera desorientada al principio.

Observándole con aprensión al principio, sus ojos azules recorriendo cada una de sus heridas, como si no comprendiera que alguien pudiera sufrir tanto daño, acercándose lentamente a él.

— No temas...

Fue lo primero que dijo, Albafica no podía creer que era lo que pronunciaba esa mujer de cabello rosa, cuya expresión le parecía de cierta forma inocente, como si fuera una niña.

— ¿Quién eres tú?

Le pregunto a la muchacha que seguía acercándosele con lentitud, la que se detuvo a unos cuantos metros, esperando su permiso para que pudiera dar los últimos pasos que faltaban.

— No me recuerdas, cure tus heridas cuando el juez Minos me lo solicito...

De pronto se detuvo, recordando que este soldado enemigo estaba inconsciente cuando Thanatos la mando la primera vez, ordenándole curar cualquier daño que hubiera recibido, suponiendo que el propio juez Minos se lo solicito a su amado dios de la muerte no violenta.

— Pero como hacerlo si estabas casi inconsciente.

Susurro la joven, que aun esperaba con una postura sumisa para escuchar su permiso, haciéndole recuperar un poco de su control, al mismo tiempo que se preguntaba qué ocurría en el inframundo para que el mismo dios que solicito la vida de su amigo como recompensa le brindara ayuda al juez que lo había pedido para él.

— ¿Minos te mando?

Ella negó aquello con un movimiento de la cabeza, no había sido Minos en persona quien le solicito que utilizara sus dones médicos con ese guerrero, sino Thanatos, por alguna razón que no comprendía, el dios de la muerte le estaba brindando su ayuda a uno de los jueces, a su menos favorito.

— Lord Thanatos me envió, aunque supongo que debe ser como un favor especial al juez Minos.

Albafica se relamió los labios, no estaba dispuesto a recibir ninguna clase de ayuda de Minos, pero esta muchacha parecía tan inocente, como si en realidad lo único que quisiera fuera ayudarle, por lo que asintió, dejando que se acercara lo suficiente para iniciar con sus tareas.

— Lo que no entiendo es porque, no es que mi señor Thanatos no sea gentil o que me moleste curarte Santo de Athena, sólo que de todos los jueces, Minos es al que menos aprecia...

Eso era interesante, pensó Albafica notando que la chica colocaba sus manos juntas por sobre sus heridas, como lo hiciera Shion de Aries cuando reparaba las armaduras, aliviando el dolor, cerrando las heridas o borrando los moretones que le cubrían, sin siquiera tener que tocarlo.

— ¿Has visto a otro como yo?

Ella se sonrojo casi inmediatamente y desvió la mirada cuando se inclino para curar las heridas que tenía a la altura de la cadera, tratando de no prestarle atención, esperando que no hiciera más preguntas como esas.

— Nunca había visto a un hombre más hermoso, si eso es lo que preguntas.

Eso no era lo que preguntaba Albafica, aunque suponía que la muchacha, una de las ninfas que habitaban el templo de Thanatos, sólo estaba respondiéndole con la verdad, sin siquiera pensar en mentirle, mostrándole así su inocencia.

— ¿Has visto a otro guerrero de Athena?

Ella trato de pensarlo, sin encontrar una respuesta, los había visto en ocasiones cuando entraban en los campos elíseos, pero suponía que hablaba de algún otro guerrero reencarnado, otra pobre alma esclavizada en el inframundo.

— No, sólo a ti.

Al menos Manigoldo no había sido lastimado aun, supuso Albafica llegando a la conclusión de que si Thanatos era capaz de mandar a una muchacha para curarlo, no permitiría que su esclavo portara sus heridas demasiado tiempo.

— Su nombre es Manigoldo, cuando lo veas, dile que lo siento, que no creo que sea un traidor.

La ninfa asintió, sin comprender lo que trataba de decirle el guerrero de Athena, limitándose a realizar su trabajo, curando cada una de sus heridas, los moretones y los huesos rotos, sintiendo demasiada pena por este hermoso hombre encerrado con el inmisericorde juez del inframundo.

— Eso hare.

Albafica noto que ella había terminado cuando se levanto, retrocediendo varios pasos a punto de marcharse, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera lograrlo trato de sostenerla por el brazo izquierdo, tal era su desesperación al verse únicamente en la compañía de Minos que había olvidado una de sus instrucciones, la que era no tocar a nadie.

— ¡Espera!

Ella se encogió, esquivando su mano como si fuera venenoso, alejándose varios pasos rápidos, confundiéndolo un poco, ya que momentos antes le había curado con gentileza, tratándolo como un ser humano y no como un objeto.

— No puedo tocarte, Thanatos me lo advirtió, perdona.

Albafica asintió, suponía que Thanatos le había ordenado que no lo tocara, después de todo sólo era la pertenencia de Minos, de nadie más por lo que ningún otro tenía ese derecho.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

Tenía que saberlo, aunque fuera un detalle completamente inútil, para saber quién era aquella criatura del inframundo que le mostraba gentileza, suponiendo, que tal vez, podría pedirle ayuda de necesitarla, claro estaba que primero debía conocerla un poco mejor.

— Soy la ninfa Leuca.

Respondió con una sonrisa antes de marcharse, dejándolo de nueva cuenta sólo, listo para que Minos volviera a marcar su piel y dejar las marcas de su supuesta posesión en su cuerpo.

Aunque se preguntaba cual era la razón para que el dios que le llamo Veneno y que le había dado una rosa para que huyera del inframundo, ahora le mandaba una ninfa a Minos para prolongar su diversión.

Suponía que aquel era el sentido de su supuesta benevolencia, darle la oportunidad a Minos de grifo de volver a lastimarlo sin que destruyera su belleza, tal vez porque su supuesto amo sabía de la captura de Sage antes de su gran derrota o porque le estaba demostrando su gran poder, como a pesar de no poder tocarle aun tenía influencia sobre el destino de un mero espectro y de su amante.

Albafica se sentó en el sillón del balcón, recogiendo sus pies, rodeándose con sus rosas blancas del inframundo, quedándose profundamente dormido algunos minutos después, estaba demasiado cansado para poder seguir despierto por más tiempo.

El sueño del Santo de Piscis fue agradable, plagado de dulces recuerdos de su infancia, aquellos momentos que de no haber existido el veneno recorriendo su sangre tal vez hubieran tomado un camino diferente, uno mucho menos solitario.

Albafica soñaba con Manigoldo, quien había logrado ingresar en el jardín de rosas contra las órdenes de Sage, admirándolas con los brazos detrás de la espalda, con una actitud despreocupada, como si tuviera el derecho absoluto de invadir la casa de piscis.

Su padre no se encontraba, sólo el cuidando de sus rosas, habían pasado varios años desde que le viera llegar al santuario en compañía de Sage, el niño de cabello azul se veía mucho más saludable, algo de color había regresado a su rostro, una sonrisa sincera estaba plasmada en sus facciones, sin contar que ya no traía puesta esa fea gabardina.

Lugonis le había dicho que solo era unos años mayor, tres para ser exactos, y que sería el alumno de Sage, probablemente el nuevo Santo de Cáncer cuando terminaran su entrenamiento, que lo mejor era que se fueran conociendo un poco.

Albafica no creía que Manigoldo fuera uno de los Santos, era demasiado violento y algo ridículo en su forma de actuar, con esa actitud de seguridad que le colmaba los nervios, quien se detuvo enfrente de él, sus mejillas pintándose de rosa casi inmediatamente.

— Hola, tú debes ser Albachan.

No habían cruzado palabra alguna y ya le había puesto un apodo, Albafica tenía trece años, su belleza era inaudita, su voz aun era delicada, en cambio Manigoldo era un muchacho que sin duda alguna sería un hombre muy atractivo.

— No debes estar aquí.

Le advirtió cuando estuvo a punto de tocar una de las rosas, apartándolo con un fuerte golpe que le dejo adolorida la mano, la que se sobo inmediatamente.

— Bueno, mi maestro está hablando con su hermano y me dijo que no debía ser interrumpido, por lo que se me ocurrió ver que era este hermoso jardín.

Albafica no estaba seguro de si estaba hablando enserio el alumno de Sage, acaso no sabía que ese hermoso jardín era venenoso, que no debía cruzarlo como si fuera cualquier cosa, por lo menos esperaba que tuviera el suficiente sentido común para no tratar de tocarlo a él, pero de pronto llevo su mano a su mejilla con una sonrisa.

— Ya te había visto, eres muy bonita.

Aquellas palabras y ese descuido provocaron que Albafica se molestara, no era una niña, así que sujetándolo de la camisa lo aventó contra el suelo utilizando su momentánea distracción, para después ponerle un pie en el pecho.

— ¡No soy una niña y no debes tocarme!

Manigoldo en vez de molestarse o quejarse por el dolor, sonrió sobándose la espalda cuando logro levantarse, admirando su fuerza.

— ¡Pegas muy duro!

Parecía excitado con la idea de que pudiera derribarlo y nuevamente, acercándose demasiado a su espacio personal le ofreció su mano, como había visto que su maestro hacia con sus aliados, todos menos Lugonis.

— Me llamo Manigoldo, Albachan.

El no respondió su gesto cruzándose de brazos, mirándolo de pies a cabeza, el otro chico se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa en sus labios, como si creyera que su actitud era divertida.

— ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?

Le pregunto entonces, notando como Manigoldo llevaba sus brazos detrás de su cabeza de nuevo, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, mirando el jardín con detenimiento, enfocándose en la entrada a la casa de Piscis.

— No... la verdad no, mi maestro no me quiere molestando en el santuario.

Albafica suspiro entonces, suponía que no era tan malo que estuviera en su casa, al menos en ese sitio no había rosas que pusieran la vida del alumno del patriarca en peligro, aunque temía que le diría su padre y maestro si sabía que lo dejo entrar al menos unos minutos.

Ese día se sintió como cualquier otro niño, Manigoldo era muy divertido aunque algo extraño, diferente de cómo lo había imaginado al mirarlo desde lejos, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo se encontraba en el santuario.

El Santo de Piscis en ese instante sintió unas manos recorriendo su mejilla con delicadeza, como si trataran de despertarlo con cuidado, al abrir los ojos por un momento vio el rostro de Manigoldo, a quien le sonrió.

El portaba una armadura negra, idéntica a la de cáncer, la que parecía ser parte del inframundo, parecía preocupado y al mismo tiempo alegre de poder estar a su lado, no obstante, cuando estiro su mano para tocar su rostro, este desapareció, dejando únicamente a Minos de Grifo en su lugar quien se había sentado a su lado sin que él lo notara.

— ¿Tuviste dulces sueños belleza?


	10. El templo de Thanatos...

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias...

Avisos: Esta historia contiene Slash, yaoi, m/m, está basada en El Lienzo Perdido y en el inframundo de Saint Seiya Saga de Hades. Contiene las parejas Minos/Albafica, Thanatos/Manigoldo, Manigoldo/Albafica. Tendrá escenas de violación, sadomasoquismo y relaciones entre dos hombres.

Resumen: Hades se ha llevado la victoria y es el momento de recompensar a sus leales espectros. Minos y Thanatos desean al guerrero que los humillo como su esclavo y de ahora en adelante, Manigoldo y Albafica atravesaran un calvario que no parece tener fin. Minos/Albafica Thanatos/Manigoldo Manigoldo/Albafica

Inframundo.

Capitulo 10

El templo de Thanatos...

— ¿Tuviste dulces sueños belleza?

Si los tuvo, aunque no de la forma en que Minos esperaba que lo hiciera, no con él sino con su pasado, con el Santo que amaba y sólo perdiendo la guerra pudo darse cuenta de ello, cuando estaban separados por el destino.

— Los tuve, pero solo porque no estabas aquí.

Fue su respuesta al mismo tiempo que trataba de alejarse del juez del inframundo, quien ignoro aquellas palabras, acercando su rostro a su cuello, disfrutando de su aroma y de su cercanía.

— Debes saber que Thanatos cumplió su promesa, Sage ha entrado en el paraíso, escoltado por el propio Hypnos en persona.

Minos beso su mejilla, notando como Albafica se petrificaba al escuchar esa información, comprobar que eran ciertas las palabras de ese otro Santo, las que Verónica le comunico a través de sus moscas, parecía que no solamente ellos deseaban vengarse de los dos Santos.

— El ya no existe más, ahora ya solo se trata de un espectro.

Tal vez su cuerpo físico había cambiado junto a su energía, pero a pesar de eso, Albafica se negaba a creer que Manigoldo hubiera traicionado a su diosa Athena, sin importar las palabras que pronunciara Minos.

— Si tú fueras un poco más amable conmigo yo podría recompensarte como Thanatos ha premiado a ese espectro, podría darte lo que más añoras, ese deseo oscuro de tu corazón.

No había nada que pudiera darle, de eso estaba seguro Albafica, sin embargo, Minos estaba seguro que eso no era cierto, que aun existía algo que podía ofrecerle a su hermosa marioneta a cambio de su lealtad.

— Lo único que alguna vez he querido tú no puedes dármelo, porque Thanatos lo tiene consigo.

Minos sonrió, aquellas eran palabras vacías, no deseaba tanto a ese otro hombre, lo que buscaba era un poco de normalidad, recuperar su vida pasada y Manigoldo era el embase de aquellos sentimientos, su representación física en el inframundo.

— ¿Lo deseas tanto que lo mandaste lejos? ¿Qué nunca has correspondido su gentileza con un poco de afecto?

Eso era cierto, Minos mejor que nadie lo sabía, por lo que Albafica solo permitió que siguiera con sus caricias, comportándose de una forma sumisa, aunque sabía que dentro de poco volvería a atacarle con ese pavoroso orgullo que lo mantenía en pie, que le daba una herramienta para seducirlo.

— Ese deseo no es más que una ilusión y lo sabes bien, belleza, porque no lo admites.

Albafica respondió como lo supuso que lo haría, impactando su puño contra su rostro, logrando que sangrara cuando sus dientes cortaron su labio, alejándose lo suficiente para que Minos tuviera que usar sus hilos para domarlo.

— Tu belleza es tu perdición, pero tu orgullo, ese será tu condena.

Pronuncio convocando sus hilos, los que le rodearon con la misma facilidad que antes, obligándolo a acercarse a él con pasos lentos, demasiado forzados, los que se veían antinaturales, como si se tratase de un muñeco.

— Necesitas saberte en control, crees que aun tienes la oportunidad para elegir tu destino, pero ese siempre ha estado controlado por los dioses, los que al final te entregaron a mí en su benevolencia.

Albafica rodeo su cuello con ambos brazos, esta vez Minos controlaba los hilos con cuidado, tratando de no lastimar a su belleza de cabellera celeste, esperando que comprendiera que no había forma alguna en la que pudiera derrotarlo, debía acostumbrarse a él, mientras más rápido sería mejor.

— Como estos hilos, soy tu amo y tu tarde o temprano lo comprenderás, Belleza.

Minos lo beso entonces, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos, sintiendo como su amante luchaba contra los hilos, cortando sus muñecas de nuevo, forzando sus músculos y sus huesos para mantenerlo quieto, en aquella postura, como si él deseara su tacto de la misma forma.

— Pero, como soy un juez justo te ofrezco esto, si te entregas a mi por tu propia voluntad te daré lo que más deseas de regreso, aquello por lo que has luchado toda tu vida.

Albafica sintió que las manos de Minos recorrían el borde de su túnica antes de meterlas en ella, posándose en sus nalgas con delicadeza, no con la misma brutalidad que había usado hasta entonces.

— Te regresare tu poder si comes de la granada, Albafica, tú serás uno de los nuestros, un espectro y no un sirviente.

Minos suponía que aquella promesa le seria agradable, demasiado tentadora, pero no era así, porque suponía que a pesar de ser un espectro, su papel en su cama no cambiaria, sólo le convertiría en un traidor, en lo mismo de lo que acuso a Manigoldo.

— Pero aun así seguiré compartiendo tu lecho, seguiré siendo tu esclavo, pero por toda la eternidad.

Suponía que aquella era su respuesta, Albafica seguía firme en su negativa de pertenecerle, aun no estaba listo para rendirse y eso le daba una oportunidad para seguir disfrutando de su adiestramiento.

— Supongo que eso es un no.

Finalizo por él, antes de besarlo de nuevo, apoderándose de sus labios con fuerza, sometiéndolo con los hilos que le mantenían quieto, cortando su piel con su filo.

— ¡Ya te lo dije antes, no voy a rendirme ante ti!

Eso decía en ese momento, pero cuando pasara suficiente tiempo, después de los castigos necesarios, le haría comprender su destino, le enseñaría modales y respeto, el significado del dolor y de la obediencia.

— Lastima, podrías haberte ahorrado mucho sufrimiento.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Manigoldo despertó varias horas después, aun se encontraba desnudo y con las marcas del reclamo de Thanatos frescas sobre su cuerpo, el semen y algo de sangre entre sus piernas, podía escuchar el tenue sonido de un harpa en la habitación, era una hermosa melodía que le trajo algo de paz, la que se detuvo apenas abrió los ojos.

El santo de cáncer se movió con lentitud buscando con la mirada algo con que pudiera limpiarse, escuchando los pasos de Thanatos, el que traía puesta su túnica negra, inmaculado como cada una de las ocasiones en que pudo enfrentarle y como lo estaba el día anterior.

— ¿Tuviste dulces sueños?

Le pregunto el dios de la muerte, hincándose delante de él admirando su obra como si estuviera orgulloso de todo el daño que le hizo, Manigoldo lo empujo con su pie, alejándose del dios sintiendo una punzada entre sus nalgas, sonrojándose inmediatamente.

— Sí los tuve, soñé que te destruían.

Thanatos sonrió al escucharle, podía ser todo lo descortés que quisiera, el era quien estaba desnudo cubierto por su semen sin otro lugar a donde ir, pensó el dios caminando en su dirección con lentitud, mostrando una paciencia que no tenía.

— Pensaba en dejarte ver a tu maestro como un regalo Manigoldo, pero si lo que tú prefieres es antagonizar conmigo, no creo que debas verlo nunca más.

Manigoldo apretó los dientes e inmediatamente se abalanzo sobre él, sujetándolo de la túnica con fuerza, acercando su rostro al suyo, furioso con la mera idea de que Thanatos quisiera mostrarle su obra a su maestro.

— ¿Le restregaras que soy tu maldito esclavo?

Pregunto, dejándolo ir de pronto cuando sintió que Thanatos recorría su cintura con delicadeza, sin prestarle mucha atención a sus reclamos, ni a su muestra de fuerza, eso le gustaba y estaba seguro que hubiera sido muy aburrido que su amante dejara esa insolencia atrás.

— Yo no diría esclavo, más bien, compañero.

Manigoldo se rio al escucharle, cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho sin mucho pudor, no le daría el placer de verlo retroceder a causa de la vergüenza, aunque sabía que estaba ligeramente sonrojado.

— ¿Compañero?

Thanatos permaneció tranquilo, esperaba darse un baño con su amante antes de llevarlo a ver a su maestro, después de todo qué clase de amo sería si no lo dejaba despedirse, así le advertiría a Sage, que cualquier acto estúpido lo terminaría pagando su querido alumno.

— ¿Eso suena como que me puedo ir cuando yo quiera?

El podría salir de sus habitaciones si pensara que regresaría a él cuando lo hiciera, en este momento sabía que trataría de marcharse o buscar a ese otro Santo del puente, el que sufría la pena de ser el nuevo proyecto de Minos de grifo, su juez menos favorito.

— Podrías sí aceptaras tu destino, pero hasta que no lo hagas, no puedo dejarte salir de aquí sin la vigilancia adecuada.

Una vigilancia adecuada, eso quería decir que no lo dejaría sólo hasta que no besara sus zapatos, en ese momento suponía que ya ni siquiera querría apartarse de su dios, quien le ofrecía una mano como si creyera que esta vez si fuera a tomarla.

— Ven conmigo, no me gusta verte sucio.

Manigoldo no le dio la mano pero si lo siguió sin decir nada más, ingresando en un cuarto que daba a una inmensa alberca con agua poco profunda, un cuarto inmenso repleto de columnas de mármol negro, un cuarto que contradecía las leyes de la lógica, suponía que debía estar en otro sitio, tal vez habían cruzado alguna clase de portal.

— ¿Qué lugar es este?

Pregunto cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él, de nuevo las luces de colores antinaturales flotaban a su alrededor, recordándole sus fuegos fatuos, los que tuvo que tocar cuando su curiosidad pudo más que su sentido común, escuchando como a sus espaldas Thanatos daba algunas cuantas palmadas.

— Mi templo en los campos elíseos...

Manigoldo guardo silencio algunos minutos, se suponía que los humanos no podían ingresar en los campos elíseos, así que o estaba muerto o había dejado de ser un humano al comer de la granada.

— Esto no se ve como un paraíso.

Pronuncio más para sí mismo, notando algunas siluetas moverse en el fondo, las que rodeaban a Thanatos como si estuvieran contentas de verle, todas ellas eran mujeres cuyos rostros no alcanzaba a ver, las que fueron colocando algunas cuantas charolas en mesas de mármol, algunas tenían alimento, otras ropa y diversos artículos de aseo.

— ¿Quiénes son ellas?

Thanatos no le respondió al principio ni cualquiera de sus ninfas, para quienes solo existía su dios de la muerte, al que comenzaron a desvestir con lentitud, con demasiado cuidado para el gusto de Manigoldo, casi como si lo idolatraran y estaba seguro, que a eso se refería cuando le dijo que una vez hubiera aceptado su destino le dejaría recorrer el inframundo a su antojo.

— Ninfas.

Manigoldo supuso que Thanatos lo acompañaría en su baño e ingreso en el agua sin mucha ceremonia, nadando hasta la zona más profunda, la que apenas le llegaba al pecho, cansado de la mirada inquisitiva de aquellas mujeres, las que parecían estar celosas, preguntándose qué hacia un hombre desnudo en su templo.

— Déjenos solos.

Thanatos ingreso en el agua detrás de él, sumergiéndose por completo en aquella pequeña alberca, saliendo a pocos centímetros de distancia, salpicándolo con el agua y poco después escurriendo su cabello negro con cuidado.

— Supongo que no te gusta este templo.

Lo que no le gustaba era la compañía y por un momento quiso decírselo, pero cuando estuvo a punto de pronunciar algún sonido, Thanatos lo sostuvo por el cuello, apretándolo con fuerza, cansándose de su altanería, mostrándole que no estaba dispuesto a soportar más insultos, mucho menos en su templo.

— Piensa lo que dirás antes de pronunciarlo.

Manigoldo no lo veía de esta forma, pero tuvo suerte al ser su premio, ya que muy pocas veces se había interesado en cualquiera, a diferencia de su hermano a él no le interesaban los sentimientos, ni las debilidades humanas, no se maravilla con sus absurdos ideales ni con sus ambiciones, pero este humano por alguna razón llamó su atención como nadie más lo había hecho en el pasado.

— No vayas a arrepentirte.

El Santo de Cáncer sostuvo las muñecas de Thanatos, agitándose al tratar de liberarse, perdiendo el equilibrio en cambio cuando dio un paso en falso, siendo ahora sumergido en el agua por el dios de la muerte, quien lo mantuvo en aquel sitio, observándolo fijamente con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Cuando estuvo a punto de perder el sentido, le soltó, empujándolo contra una de las columnas para que pudiera respirar, besando su cuello al mismo tiempo que el tosía el agua que trago, tratando de recuperar el aire perdido, llevando una de sus manos a su garganta que luciría unos moretones dentro de poco.

— Por el momento piensas que esto es un castigo, pero te aseguro que soy mucho más paciente que Minos.

Manigoldo sintió como el dios se acomodaba entre sus piernas, logrando que perdiera el equilibrio y tuviera que sostenerse de su cuerpo, de los hombros de Thanatos, quien no le dejaba espacio para que pudiera moverse.

— Yo no deseo una marioneta sin mente como mi compañía.

Thanatos al ver que no pronunciaba ningún sonido pero que trataba de enfocar su vista en algo más que él, en su propio reflejo, comenzó a mojar su cuerpo con la palma de su mano con delicadeza, recorriendo sus músculos para lavarlos con el agua tibia de esa alberca.

Sus brazos y su pecho, dirigiéndose poco a poco a su vientre, introduciendo su mano en el agua, deteniéndose a pocos centímetros del sexo de Manigoldo, quien respiro profundamente, llevando sus manos a las suyas, deteniéndolas a mitad del camino a su objetivo.

Thanatos se sonrió al ver sus débiles esfuerzos por detenerlo, besando su cuello en respuesta, escuchando un gemido al mismo tiempo que Manigoldo lo rodeaba con sus piernas, por un momento pensó que ya se había rendido, pero pronto sintió que apretaban con fuerza, tanta que de ser un humano o espectro común hubiera sido partido a la mitad, cuando eso no sucedió, logro lanzarlo contra una de las columnas, utilizando esa llave así como su fuerza en su contra.

Manigoldo entonces levanto el brazo, convocando el fuego del inframundo, los pequeños espíritus que lo seguían a cualquier parte, aun los campos elíseos, tratando de separar su cuerpo de su divinidad, lográndolo por unos instantes.

— ¡Eres un estúpido!

Le grito atacando a Manigoldo, quien choco contra una de las columnas, quebrándolas con la fuerza del impacto, sumergiéndose en el agua, saliendo cerca de las escaleras, buscándolo inmediatamente, sintiendo otro golpe a sus espaldas que lo regreso a la alberca, ahogándolo en ella poco después, sosteniéndolo del cabello con fuerza como si quisiera matarlo.

— ¡No puedes usar el mismo truco dos veces con un dios!

Thanatos lo saco del agua por algunos segundos para que tratara de recuperar su aliento para sumergirlo de nuevo sintiendo que los esfuerzos de su elegido poco a poco iban disminuyendo con cada nueva zambullidla, hasta que parecía que por fin ya no se resistía, sólo enfocándose a recuperar el aire perdido en medio de una tos húmeda.

El dios de la muerte aun cargándolo del cabello lo elevo, sonriendo cuando pensó que por fin le había sometido, recibiendo una patada como respuesta a su advertencia, notando que la mayor parte de su fuerza física se encontraba en las piernas, unas que le parecían muy hermosas.

— Porque no te pudres... de una buena vez.

Pronuncio entre tosidos, sosteniéndose de sus muñecas, respirando hondo, un hilo de agua escurría de su boca, la cual había tragado cuando Thanatos trato de ahogarlo, sin importarle que podría volver a intentarlo.

— No soy tu esclavo... y no permitiré que me reduzcas a uno.

Thanatos apretó los dientes limpiando algo de su sangre, unas cuantas gotas que fueron suficiente para que viera rojo, poco le falto para enfocar toda su furia contra él pero se detuvo, sino estuvieran sus ninfas presentes hubiera seguido con su castigo, quienes sabía le observaban ocultas en los confines de aquella habitación, temerosas de su furia, la que nunca antes habían presenciado.

Manigoldo espero la represalia de Thanatos, pero nunca llego, en vez de eso lo dejo pisar el suelo de la alberca, besando sus labios con fuerza robándole el aliento que aún le quedaba, llevando uno de sus muslos a su cintura, cargándolo con demasiada facilidad hasta que pudo colocarlo en las escaleras medio sumergido en el agua que comenzaba a parecerle demasiado fría.

El Santo de Cáncer trato de soltarse todo ese trayecto, su fuerza que no era nada despreciable no se comparaba con la del dios de la muerte, le recordaba como lo repelió con una simple pieza de ajedrez, haciéndolo sentir una basura, débil e indefenso.

— Tú piensas que esto es un castigo, tal vez debería mostrarte lo contrario...

Susurro besando su pecho tratando de memorizar el cuerpo de su amante, Manigoldo estaba medio desorientado, tratando de recuperar su aliento sintiendo como su garganta y pulmones le ardían, podía escuchar algunos movimientos no muy lejos de allí, sentía unos ojos posados en ellos, tal vez eran esas supuestas ninfas quienes les observaban, tal vez era algo más.

— ¿Por qué?

Pregunto mirando su propio reflejo en el techo de aquella alberca, el cual parecía estar hecho de alguna clase de cristal y reflejaba la luz de las esferas luminosas que cuando lo recorrían le permitían verse a sí mismo debajo de Thanatos, quien besaba su pecho, recorriendo sus piernas con sus manos.

— ¿Por qué?

Thanatos no comprendía esa pregunta, aunque parecía que sus ojos estaban fijos en el techo de su templo, el cual tenía un curioso efecto con el agua y las luces del inframundo, probablemente se estaba observando a sí mismo sin encontrar nada que valiera la pena tanto esfuerzo.

— ¿Quieres saber porque tú?

Manigoldo asintió y habiéndose recuperado lo suficiente de nuevo lo empujo, saliendo del agua, la que sentía casi helada e incómoda, como si fueran una decena de manos tocándolo, recorriendo su cuerpo sin dejar una sola parte de su cuerpo libre de aquellas caricias infernales.

— No lo sé bien...

Thanatos sostuvo sus manos por encima de su cabeza, inmovilizándolo con mucho éxito, aun seguía entre sus piernas, restregándose con ligeros movimientos de su cadera, juntando sus sexos, recibiendo un pequeño y casi inaudible gemido de los labios de Manigoldo.

— Tal vez tú falta de respeto...

Eso sin duda era algo que le agrado, aunque al principio le hizo sentir furioso, era un sentimiento nuevo no ser temido ni respetado por uno de sus enemigos, el que ahora mismo gemía debajo de su cuerpo.

— O tu vitalidad...

El dios de la muerte abandono sus muñecas, sosteniéndolo esta vez de sus muslos, llevándolos a su cintura, relamiéndose los labios cuando su fuego fatuo, se recargo en sus hombros, tratando de alejarse de él, aun mirándose como perdido en el espejo.

— O tu cuerpo...

Debían tener una imagen bastante obscena en el espejo supuso Thanatos sosteniendo a Manigoldo por el cabello, lamiendo su cuello, para poco después recargarse en el suelo, acomodándose de tal forma que pudiera poseerlo en su templo, sintiendo como el Santo de Cáncer se retorcía intentando liberarse, sin saber que aquel movimiento le agradaba demasiado.

— O tu espíritu...

Se estaba riendo de su desesperación, Manigoldo lo comprendía bien, por primera vez sentía que peleaba contra una fuerza inamovible, cuyo sexo comenzaba a empujar entre sus nalgas.

— Como te lo dije antes, no lo sé, pero ambos lo descubriremos Manigoldo, de eso estoy seguro...

Pronuncio sosteniendo sus muñecas, empalándolo poco a poco, deteniéndose cada momento para disfrutar de aquella sensación, escuchando algunos susurros de sus ninfas, algunas de ellas les observaban con envidia, otras con deseo, ellas lo amaban, pronto su fuego fatuo también lo haría.

— Eres delicioso...

Dijo Thanatos cuando por fin estaba dentro de su cuerpo, disfrutando de aquella estreches única de su amante, deteniéndose de pronto, cerrando los ojos concentrándose en esa sensación, recargando su rostro en su pecho, escuchando el sonido de su corazón, esa agradable resonancia que nunca antes había disfrutado.

— No... no lo soy...

Susurro Manigoldo entre gemidos apagados, aferrándose a la espalda de Thanatos, ocultando su rostro en su cuello, incrementando la fuerza con que sus piernas le rodeaban, ayudándole sin quererlo a llegar aun más profundo, arqueando las caderas, cerrando los ojos, gimiendo en su oído, el cual lamio, sintiendo los dulces estremecimientos de su amante.

— Pero lo eres Manigoldo, tú naciste para esto mi hermoso fuego fatuo.

Un fuego fatuo, bello, místico... peligroso... el cual manipulado de forma adecuada, se convertía en fuego demoniaco.

El dios de la muerte comprendía la pación de Hades por Persephone, la lujuria de Zeus por Ganimedes, como todos aquellos dioses se habían prendado de los mortales que tomaron para su propio deleite.

Manigoldo no era diferente a esos otros humanos, porque parecía que no tenía suficiente de él, de sus gemidos y de su cuerpo entrenado para la batalla debajo del suyo, de su cosmos brillando en ese momento, cubriéndolos a ambos, como si fuera un fuego fatuo.

El Santo de Cáncer no sabía que era peor, que Thanatos no era violento, que no le estaba haciendo el daño que vio en el cuerpo de Albafica o que a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, disfrutaba de lo que ese dios le estaba haciendo sentir.

Sólo era basura, no era nada más que eso, se había entregado a ese dios, comido de la granada y ahora gemía como si fuera una prostituta, disfrutando de lo que tenía que ser una pesadilla.

Algunas lágrimas escurrieron de sus ojos cuando por fin alcanzaron el éxtasis, Thanatos llenándolo con su semilla, Manigoldo cubriéndolos a ambos, ensuciándose de nuevo, separándose del dios de la muerte cuando este lo permitió no sabía cuánto tiempo después.

Lo primero que hizo fue lavar su rostro, así como su cuerpo, dejando que el agua se llevara su traición, escuchando los lánguidos movimientos del dios de la muerte, quien salió del agua con pereza, acercándose a una de las bandejas con los dulces frutos del inframundo.

Escuchando que Manigoldo ingresaba en el agua, sentándose en las escaleras, cubriendo casi por completo su cuerpo, sin mirarlo una solo vez, probablemente pensando que se trataba de un traidor, que sus actos eran incorrectos, lo que no comprendía aun era que siempre debió ser un espectro, no un Santo de Athena.

— Debes comprender que tu vida a mi lado es un lecho de rosas a comparación del martirio que ese otro humano está pasando.

Pronuncio de pronto, sabía que eso llamaría su atención, ese hermoso guerrero poblaba los pensamientos de su elegido, el ultimo santo de cáncer, cuya armadura negra esperaba para ser utilizada en la siguiente guerra santa, lo único que tenía que hacer, era seducirlo, ganarse su lealtad.

— Tal vez debería demostrártelo, dejarte ver con tus propios ojos la suerte que has tenido.


	11. Verdad...

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias...

Avisos: Esta historia contiene Slash, yaoi, m/m, está basada en El Lienzo Perdido y en el inframundo de Saint Seiya Saga de Hades. Contiene las parejas Minos/Albafica, Thanatos/Manigoldo, Manigoldo/Albafica. Tendrá escenas de violación, sadomasoquismo y relaciones entre dos hombres.

Resumen: Hades se ha llevado la victoria y es el momento de recompensar a sus leales espectros. Minos y Thanatos desean al guerrero que los humillo como su esclavo y de ahora en adelante, Manigoldo y Albafica atravesaran un calvario que no parece tener fin. Minos/Albafica Thanatos/Manigoldo Manigoldo/Albafica

Inframundo.

Capitulo 11

Verdad...

— ¿Tal vez debería demostrártelo, dejarte ver con tus propios ojos la suerte que has tenido?

Manigoldo seguía en el agua, abrazando sus rodillas en una postura que usaba mucho en su niñez, cuando creía que ya no tenía esperanza, que no era nada más que basura insignificante, seguro de que su destino no lo llamaría suerte de ninguna manera.

— ¿Tratas de convencerme?

Thanatos escucho aquella pregunta con tranquilidad, mordiendo una pera jugosa, una de las frutas que sus ninfas habían traído para ellos, ignorando la duda de su amante por el momento.

— No necesito convencerte de tu lugar a mi lado, ese ya lo aceptaste tú por tu propia voluntad Manigoldo, te recuerdo que podías negarte a mí, no como tu amado veneno.

Al escuchar el nombre de su amigo, se levanto de golpe, acercándose a él con lentitud, como si creyera que solo se estaba burlando de él, sin molestarle su desnudes ni como las gotitas de agua caían lentamente, recorriendo cada uno de sus músculos, una imagen que Thanatos disfruto por el momento.

— ¿Puedes enseñármelo? ¿Puedo ver a Albafica?

Thanatos sintió celos al ver como su amante seguía pensando en ese veneno aunque hubieran compartido su cuerpo hacia pocos instantes, eso tenía que cambiar si quería ganarse a su fuego fatuo, debía borrar a ese guerrero de su mente.

— ¿Puedes lograrlo?

Al principio sintió que su sangre hervía a causa del enojo, un rencor no contra su amante sino contra esa despreciable criatura, pero después, suponiendo que Manigoldo comprendería su buena suerte, que tal vez hasta estaría agradecido con su destino asintió, acariciando su mejilla con delicadeza.

— Te advierto que no te gustara lo que verás.

Eso no le importaba a Manigoldo quien por un momento olvido su lugar y su propio cruel destino, tenía que ver a Albafica, asegurarse de su destino aunque sea desde lejos, sin importar que Thanatos fuera quien se lo mostrara, o que aquello fuera una trampa, sólo una ilusión que le convenciera de su supuesta suerte, de su lugar entre sus brazos.

— ¡Pensé que eras un dios! ¡Que ellos pueden hacer lo que sea!

Thanatos asintió colocando una mano en su frente en donde se marco otra estrella de cinco picos y como si se tratase de su propio don, sintió que su espíritu se separaba de su cuerpo, flotando en la oscuridad de aquel templo, cubierto por las alas del dios de la muerte, quien lo llevo a donde deseaba estar para poder darle una lección.

Rodeando su cintura con sus brazos, apretándolo contra su cuerpo, sin dejarlo un solo instante, mostrándole una parte de su cosmos, lo diferente que habían sido y ahora, como parecían estar formados del mismo elemento maligno, muerto y oscuro.

— Espero que esto te muestre quien es tu dios.

Manigoldo piso el suelo notando que había un cambio en su apariencia, tal vez solo se trataba de una ilusión pero ya no estaba desnudo sino que portaba su armadura, la que ya no era dorada, sino negra, del mismo material del que estaban hechas las armaduras de los otros espectros.

— Esa será tu nueva armadura y una vez que me convenzas de tu lealtad serás uno de los nuestros, un guerrero libre en el inframundo, un soldado de la muerte, mi propio emisario.

Thanatos sonrió al verle, acariciando su mejilla con delicadeza, explicándole que era aquello que portaba, la única forma en la cual podría atravesar el inframundo a su lado, aunque estuviera protegido por sus alas, mostrándole que no sería un esclavo, sino un guerrero si aceptaba su dominio.

— Disfrútala, aunque debo advertirte, ninguno de ellos sabe que estas aquí, ninguno de ellos te ve y no puedes interferir, sólo eres una sombra de un espectro, sin mí no eres nada.

Finalizo el dios, desapareciendo en uno de los portales que podía crear a su antojo, estaba seguro que Manigoldo cuando ya no pudiera más, le utilizaría para regresar a él como lo hizo en su pelea, otra pequeña derrota de la que no podría recuperarse nunca.

— Te estaré esperando...

Manigoldo se detuvo a observar su armadura, era idéntica a la que le permitieron portar por poco tiempo, la que se había ganado con su esfuerzo, esta versión negra era una copia falsa, algo que solamente le recordaba su posición en el inframundo.

El santo de cáncer ingreso en la habitación con lentitud, temiendo que Thanatos hubiera mentido, que pudieran verlo y lo que vería, el tormento en el cual su amado socio, el santo de piscis, sufría por mantener su orgullo intacto.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Le odiaba, como nunca antes había odiado a nadie, mucho más por lo que le hacía sentir, como manejaba su cuerpo con esos hilos, aun en contra de su voluntad lograba darle placer, uno que nunca había sentido, que ni siquiera había imaginado era posible.

Minos de grifo era un titiritero que comprendía su don, que tenía la experiencia necesaria para mover su cuerpo como si realmente estuviera participando de su violación, esta vez quería que pareciera consensual por alguna razón que no comprendía.

Albafica trataba de moverse, usar los hilos aun en contra de su integridad física, pero en esta ocasión el control era total, demasiado preciso, obligándole a moverse contra su cuerpo, pegarse a él con un paso cadencioso.

Y eso era aun peor que si fuera violento, de alguna forma lo hacía sentir mucho más sucio, Minos recorría su pecho con delicadeza, besando sus pezones al mismo tiempo que sus propias manos recorrían su espalda con delicadeza, encajando las uñas en su piel, dejando pequeñas marcas rojas.

Albafica arqueo el cuello cuando Minos beso su piel, deteniéndose en su yugular, aspirando su fragancia llevando su mano izquierda a su hombría, tocándolo con delicadeza, subiendo y bajando.

Lamiendo su oreja, mordisqueándola como si esperara escuchar un jadeo delicado, el cual se escapo de sus labios al mismo tiempo que todo su cuerpo comenzaba a ponerse rojo, demasiado caliente, casi incomodo, pero al mismo tiempo su cuerpo se retorcía cautivo de las caricias del juez al que odiaba.

Minos se alejo un poco, sintiendo una presencia en esa habitación, suponía que ya era hora y sin más, beso los labios de Albafica con pasión, acallando cualquier clase de queja que pudiera pronunciar.

Llevando su mano al interior de sus piernas, ingresando dos dedos en su entrada caliente, escuchando un nuevo gemido, una dulce recompensa a su paciencia, tratando de prepararlo para poder poseerlo.

Albafica logro soltarse de algunos hilos, llevando su mano a su cabello, tratando de apartarlo pero dando la apariencia que ese no era más que una muestra de pasión, cuando un cuarto dedo ingreso con sus hermanos, abriendo las piernas de su amante solo un poco más.

Quien cerró los ojos, sin darse cuenta que algo tiraba una de las copas de las mesas, Minos se relamió los labios, llevando su boca a la hombría de su rosa con lacerantes espinas, besándolo y succionándolo con delicadeza, dejando pocas marcas en su piel lechosa, tan suave como los pétalos de sus hermanas.

Albafica sostuvo su cabeza, arqueando la espalda, enredando sus dedos en su cabellera blanca, jadeando con delicadeza, apenas unos cuantos suspiros que plagaban aquella habitación en una deliciosa sinfonía de placer y deseo.

Al menos para la percepción de Minos de Grifo, al mismo tiempo que Albafica sentía que su cuerpo ya no le pertenecía, que había dejado de hacerlo y que no podría seguir con ese ritmo, que mil veces prefería la violencia del juez a su cortesía.

No estaba preparado para ella, Minos se alejo un poco de su amante, sentándose en la cama, cargándolo de la cintura, acomodándolo con lentitud, con demasiada delicadeza sobre sus piernas, sintiendo como los hilos llevaban sus brazos a su cuello, como si quisiera tener mucho más apoyo para poder recibirlo en su cuerpo.

— Mi belleza... mi hermosa rosa con espinas... mi marioneta...

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

— Mi belleza... mi hermosa rosa con espinas... mi marioneta...

Susurro ese odioso juez colocando a su amigo en sus piernas, quien para su profundo dolor rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, besando su boca, esa debía ser una alucinación, una horrenda pesadilla.

Había algo que no concordaba pero Manigoldo no estaba seguro de que era eso, sin embargo, después de tratar por todos los medios de liberar a su amigo, se dio cuenta que no podía tocarlos, era una entidad etérea, transparente e inútil, solo un mirón desesperándose por algo que seguramente no estaba en control de Albafica, pero que de todas formas le dolía demasiado.

De pronto se dio cuenta que ya no podía más, respiraba hondo, sin querer mirarlos retrocedió algunos pasos, escuchando los gemidos de placer de Albafica acompañados de los jadeos de Minos.

Tenía que marcharse, salir de allí, seguro que aquella imagen se grabaría en su memoria por siempre y que no tenía ningún derecho a observarlos, que Albafica nunca lo perdonaría por haber presenciado su humillación, aunque no estaba del todo seguro, sabía que esa expresión no era una de placer, más bien le recordaba una de dolor pero no podía estar seguro del todo, una como la que vio en su propio rostro, en ese templo, y sí no estaba seguro de que debía sentir cuando yacía con ese dios, si acaso era placer o dolor, tampoco podía estar seguro con su amigo que nunca dejaba que él lo tocara.

Sólo existía una salida, esta era de regreso a los brazos de Thanatos, aun así ya no soportaba más esos sonidos ni aquella visión, ni la desesperante angustia de no poder hacer nada por Albafica, era un inútil, sólo se trataba de basura.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Albafica sintió de pronto el cosmos de su amigo y abrió los ojos con sorpresa esperando verlo, pero no lo hizo, solo se perdió en la mirada de Minos, quien de momento se veía demasiado pacifico, con una expresión completamente diferente a la que mostro hasta ese momento y en su enfrentamiento.

El juez comenzaba a cansarse de pelear con su marioneta cada ocasión, cada instante en su compañía, su rechazo no era un premio sino un castigo, haciendo que se preguntara que estaba haciendo mal, porque no había logrado inculcarle temor, sino por el contrario, darle mayor fuerza a su rechazo.

Minos había tratado de apoderarse de otros guerreros y humanos, pero en cada ocasión su belleza era sinónimo de corrupción, de una pasmosa vanidad que él repudiaba, algo desconcertante en Albafica, el más hermoso de todos pero al mismo tiempo, era él quien veía su belleza como una maldición, un insulto.

Creía que su rosa no caería bajo el dolor y que este solo le daba fuerza, por lo cual se preguntaba que tendría que hacer para destruir aquella barrera en su mente, la que no lograba penetrar de ninguna forma.

Tomando en cuenta que ya había cometido dos errores fundamentales que le impedirían obtener su lealtad o su confianza, maldiciéndose interiormente al ser tan precipitado, tratando de pensar en alguna forma en la cual él pudiera volver a intentar su conquista en ese hermoso cuerpo perfecto, cuyo espíritu parecía inquebrantable.

Los labios de Albafica eran sedosos, su boca tenía un sabor dulce y su cuerpo era delicioso, su piel tan suave, tan caliente, tan hermosa, justo como su cabello, así como los sonidos que pronunciaba al brindarle aquellas deliciosas sensaciones.

Albafica volvió a cerrar los ojos, sintiendo el fantasma de los dedos de Manigoldo recorrer su mejilla, sintiendo como la semilla del juez Minos lo inundaba y el poco después se derramaba entre ambos cuerpos, aun con la idea de que su amigo estaba con él, de alguna forma en que no podía comprenderlo.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Por fin el portal se abrió y Manigoldo pudo escapar de aquella pesadilla, sin saber que debía pensar, su mirada fija en el suelo, notando que este era de mármol, de nueva cuenta estaban en su lujosa cárcel, con Thanatos mirándole fijamente desde su silla, con el tablero de ajedrez sin ser tocado, todas las piezas estaban en su lugar.

— Viste lo que necesitabas...

Manigoldo no le respondió, de pronto estaba desnudo y quería cubrirse con algo que no lo dejara tan expuesto ante Thanatos, escuchando los movimientos del dios de la muerte a su espalda, como lo seguía de cerca, rezándole a su diosa porque esta vez no quisiera tocarlo.

Thanatos se detuvo a sus espaldas, su amante no estaba desesperado ni furioso, tampoco le había suplicado por la libertad de su veneno, sorprendiéndolo gratamente, haciéndole creer que su amor por él no era tan profundo como deseaba.

— Pareces deprimido, Manigoldo... no viste lo que pensabas...

Manigoldo sintió las manos de Thanatos en sus hombros, masajeándolos con cuidado, colocando un beso delicado en su cuello, esperando el momento en que su cangrejo lo alejara de su cuerpo, el cual nunca llego.

— Te tengo un regalo...

Susurro en su oído, llevando su rostro con delicadeza hacia el lado derecho de la cama, en donde él dormía, para mostrarle un maniquí con ropa común, parecida a la que usaba cuando aún estaba vivo y salía del santuario, como aquella misión en Venecia.

— Quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento Manigoldo... no debí golpearte ni castigarte de esa forma, pero me hiciste perder la paciencia.

Así que era su culpa que lo golpeara e intentara ahogarlo pensó Manigoldo con una mueca de disgusto, no la del dios que actuó de aquella forma para castigarlo, tratando de enfocarse en las prendas, sorprendiéndose al ver que aquella ropa no era la misma túnica que usaba.

— ¿No te gusta que alguien más pueda ver tu posesión?

Thanatos quería ser amable con su amante, pero al mismo tiempo él tenía razón, no le gustaba la idea de que alguien más pudiera verle como él, desbordando pasión y sensualidad, retorciéndose debajo de su cuerpo.

Su amante le pertenecía, por qué negarlo, sin contar que Manigoldo tenía razón, el se trataba de un dios celoso, demasiado posesivo, una vez que alguien le pertenecía, jamás lo dejaba ir.

— Tienes razón... soy un dios posesivo y demasiado celoso de lo que me pertenece...

Aquello lo pronuncio besando su cuello, recorriendo su cintura con delicadeza, haciéndolo sentir como si fuera una mascota y no un guerrero, ni un compañero como Thanatos tan graciosamente le decía.

— Así como vengativo, sí alguien toca lo que es mío, lo destruyo aunque me tarde tiempo en hacerlo, digamos cien o tal vez dos cientos años, lo que tarde en iniciar la siguiente guerra santa.

Estaba amenazando a Albafica, de eso estaba seguro, pero no dijo nada ni negó aquella acusación, tal vez estaba seguro de que había sido él quien dejo las primeras marcas en su nuevo cuerpo, unas que parecían ser inequívocas muestras de pasión, tal vez un beso o un abrazo, algo que nunca recibiría sin importar lo que pasara.

— Aunque supongo que debo olvidarme de mis celos, ese veneno no tolera que tu lo toques Manigoldo, tal vez por eso estabas tan perturbado...

Thanatos rodeo su cintura con cuidado, limitándose a sentir los perfectos músculos de su espalda y su cintura, esperando por alguna respuesta de Manigoldo que confirmara sus sospechas.

— Porque aunque no comprendas lo que viste por el momento, sabes que tengo razón.

Eso no era cierto, se dijo Manigoldo, su cuerpo hablaba de placer, pero su rostro de sufrimiento, Minos lo estaba obligando a entregarse a él, su corazón y su instinto se lo decía.

— El premio del juez Minos al único que no tolera es a ti.

El dios de la muerte recargo entonces su barbilla en su hombro, restregando su mejilla contra la suya, ansioso por que la verdad de lo que vio en ese tálamo fuera comprendida por su amante, una imagen que no pudo prever pero que era mucho más dolorosa aun que la brutalidad que ese juez había mostrado hasta ese entonces, lo sabía, porque Verónica estaba espiando a su juez menos favorito desde que ganaran la guerra.

— Yo en cambio no puedo tener suficiente de tu cuerpo, de tu voz y de tu espíritu, todo tú me vuelve loco de deseo.

Manigoldo se tenso al escuchar esas palabras, temiendo que aquella ropa no fuera más que unos trapos inservibles, que no lo dejara vestirlos, que de nueva cuenta quisiera poseerlo por algún acto que excitaba a Thanatos, pero que él no comprendía, tal vez de esa forma podría evitarlo.

— Sin embargo, lo que deseo en este momento es que juegues conmigo ajedrez y antes de que te niegues, se que ese anciano te enseño.

Thanatos beso entonces su mejilla, con la misma delicadeza que crispaba sus nervios, haciéndole dudar de cuáles eran las intenciones del dios de la muerte, porque si era solo un esclavo le mostraba tanta paciencia, le permitía recuperar su ropa y visitar a su amigo, pequeñas naderías que debían ser demasiado para ese dios.

— Pero primero vístete, no quiero verte incomodo en mi presencia.

Manigoldo se vistió lentamente, sintiendo la mirada de Thanatos en cada uno de sus movimientos desde su silla detrás del tablero de ajedrez, hasta que por fin tenía puestas unas botas de montar, unos pantalones negros que le quedaban un poco ajustados junto a una camisa blanca con holanes en el cuello, y un abrigo negro, todas ellas creadas de un material mucho más fino que cualquiera que hubiera utilizado en el pasado, la misma clase de tela que usaba el dios de la muerte, quien parecía complacido con su resignación.

— Espero que te guste, es idéntico al que usabas en el pasado.

Manigoldo podía notarlo, sintiéndose demasiado incomodo, pero no dijo nada sentándose en la otra silla, primero con una postura rígida, algo que su maestro hubiera llamado educada, pero después cambiándola por otra menos estudiada, recargándose con fastidio en el respaldo de la silla, subiendo un pie en el brazo.

— Que considerado...

La postura de Thanatos era refinada, sus brazos estaban cruzados con delicadeza delante de su pecho, sus piernas cruzadas, sus ojos fijos en los suyos, por un momento guardo silencio, pero después sonriéndole movió la primera ficha de su tablero.

— ¿Te sorprende que lo sea?

Manigoldo se acerco al tablero, moviendo una de las piezas sin prestarle demasiada atención al juego, notando que Thanatos planificaba cada uno de sus movimientos, como si pudiera predecir lo que él haría a continuación y tal vez, así era, porque con cada nuevo cambio en el tablero estaba preparado para contrarrestarlo.

— Sí, cualquiera pensaría que deseas que olvide mi odio por ti.

Thanatos no parecía prestarle demasiada atención, solo se limitaba a mover las piezas del tablero, en ocasiones tardándose demasiado en hacerlo, pero al mismo tiempo, seguro de su victoria, como la que tuvo con su cuerpo y aparentemente, con su destino.

— Que ustedes destruyeron mi aldea, asesinaron a toda mi gente, a mis padres, que mataron a todos mis amigos, a mi diosa, a mi maestro y que ahora nos han encadenado a sus camas como si fueran vil basura, pero no soy basura, no, soy algo más, tal vez un perrito.

Tampoco era una mascota, al menos Thanatos no lo veía como eso, seguro que Manigoldo necesitaba decir aquellas mentiras, purgarlas de sus sistemas para poder sentirse un poco mejor, todo por esa falsa percepción que se creó de su destino antes de que pudiera llegar a él.

— Supongo que no estarás contento hasta que te traiga tus pantuflas meneándote la cola.

La imagen de Manigoldo de rodillas no le era desagradable, aun así, él no quería una mascota, ni una marioneta, deseaba un amante, un copero o un mensajero, un mortal que le diera compañía, si Zeus tenía a Ganimedes porque él no.

— ¿Nunca te has preguntado como un niño pequeño pudo escapar de los espectros de Hades?

Esa pregunta logro su objetivo, puesto que Manigoldo guardo silencio, sentándose derecho en la silla recargándose en sus brazos, para acercarse un poco más a él, tratando de encontrar la mentira en su rostro, sin hallarla, solo estaba presente su desagradable arrogancia.

— ¿Por qué no te mataron o pereciste cuando nadie en tu posición lo hubiera logrado?

El escapó, logro esconderse de los espectros y después su maestro lo rescato de las calles, si estaba vivo era gracias a Sage, el amable santo de cáncer y antiguo patriarca, quien era más que un padre para él.

— Sage me salvo de ustedes y antes solo tuve suerte.

Fue su respuesta segura, logrando que Thanatos destruyera una de las piezas de ajedrez, su reina, estaba a punto de perder esa partida, parecía que ni siquiera en un juego tan insignificante como ese podía ganarle a la muerte, nadie podía.

— Sage sólo te aparto de mis brazos, Athena se interpuso en tu destino y tu veneno te hico creer que te amaba, pero ya no más.

Manigoldo se levanto del asiento con rapidez, tirando todas las piezas al suelo junto al tablero, recargándose en la mesa, furioso, sin comprender la verdad de sus palabras, demasiado confundido para el dios de la muerte, quien seguía tranquilo, sin prestarle atención a su molestia.

— ¿Por qué intentaron matarme entonces?

Thanatos reacomodo las piezas en el tablero con un movimiento de su mano disfrutando de su poder liberado por la victoria de Hades, dejándolas exactamente como estaban, con un rey solo frente a una buena parte de piezas negras, entre ellas una reina a punto de lograr el jaque, justo como ocurría en esos momentos, cuando su amante se negaba a creer en sus palabras, pero que poco a poco comenzaban a hacerse un lugar en su mente, encontrándoles sentido ahora que comprendía su verdadero poder.

— No intentaban matarte, de hacerlo no habrías escapado a mis soldados.

Manigoldo se recargo en la mesa, inseguro de que Thanatos mintiera, preguntándose como logro sobrevivir tanto tiempo, una hazaña que mucho tiempo adjudico a su diosa benigna.

— Tu más que nadie debe comprender que un solo espectro es mucho más poderoso que un niño pequeño, solo, en una zona de guerra.

Thanatos realizo el último movimiento, colocando su reina delante de su rey, dejándolo sin opciones reales, acorralado, como en ese momento en que no sabía que decirle para contradecir sus mentiras, porque tenía razón, alguien o algo interfirió en su destino, protegiéndolo el tiempo suficiente para Sage lo salvara, ese alguien debía ser Athena, no la misma muerte que no quiso llevárselo.

— Ellos te buscaban para traerte a mí, un premio de Hades como pago a mi lealtad.

Manigoldo negó aquella información con un movimiento de su cabeza, retrocediendo varios pasos, encontrándola imposible de creer, demasiado aterradora como para no escucharla.

— Pero Athena se interpuso mandando a ese humano, al que debo agradecerle tu educación, en mis manos no serias tan cautivante como ahora lo eres, con toda esa influencia ateniense y esa divertida insolencia.

Thanatos se acerco a él, abandonando el tablero en la mesa, recorriendo el cabello azul de su amante con las puntas de sus dedos, su mejilla y después de su cuello, sonriendo cuando Manigoldo empujo su mano, esta vez no le dejaría tocarlo.

— ¡Todo eso es basura y tú lo sabes, sólo no estoy muerto porque tuve suerte, porque Athena y Sage me protegieron de los espectros, de bastardos como tú!

No lo escucharía, no estaba dispuesto a eso, porque de ser verdad lo que Thanatos vociferaba como un demente, significaba que nunca tuvo una opción, que su destino siempre fue servirle como su esclavo, sin forma de escapar o negarse a ello y que aunque pudiera encontrar una forma de alejarse, se lo evitarían los hados del destino, sin importar que no hubiera comido ese fruto.

— ¡Solo tratas de engañarme para que traicione a mis creencias!

Manigoldo convoco su cosmos, solo era una advertencia, la que Thanatos no estaba dispuesto a escuchar, después de todo, quien estaba equivocado era su amante y aunque su lealtad por esa débil diosa fuera cierta, de todas formas ya no tenía nada que hacer, era suyo, sin importar que su propia diosa intentara arrebatárselo.

— ¡Seré un maldito espectro pero mi lealtad es de ella, mi gratitud de mi maestro y mi amor de Albafica!

En ese momento Thanatos comenzó a reírse, la desesperación en su amante era divertida, mucho más porque estaba seguro que comprendía lo absurdo de aquellas palabras, al ser un espectro era el enemigo de su diosa y Albafica compartía el lecho de alguien más, sólo dudaba cual sería la reacción del maestro de su amante, lo rechazaría también o aceptaría el regalo que le dio.

— ¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo Manigoldo?

No era miedo lo que sentía, se decía una y otra vez, desesperándose como nunca antes, retrocediendo cada paso que Thanatos daba en su dirección, esperando poder mantenerlo alejado esta vez.

— No será porque sabes que nunca tuviste una opción más que amarme, que eres mío y que siempre lo serás.

De pronto eso fue suficiente para que Manigoldo sintiera que su sangre hervía en sus venas y ataco a Thanatos, convocando su fuego demoniaco y su cosmos, tratando de alejar al dios de su cuerpo.

— ¡No te tengo miedo!

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Por un lado ese supuesto regalo de Hades a su hermano era indigno de la devoción que le estaba dedicando, parecía que había perdido la cabeza, aun sus ninfas estaban extrañadas por su caótico comportamiento, llevarlo a su templo, fornicar en el agua otrora pura de su santuario en los campos elíseos, todo porque no le mostro ninguna clase de respeto.

O tal vez porque él no pudo matarlo en el momento oportuno, no estaba seguro quien le había protegido, la diosa de la tierra que estaba a punto de renacer o su hermano, cuya curiosidad había sido exaltada por el dios que debían proteger, el que aun estaba en la urna, medio dormido, pero atento a los acontecimientos del abismo.

Hypnos, el dios del sueño por primera vez en toda su existencia estaba indeciso, sin saber qué hacer, podría matar al premio de su hermano, sumirlo en un sueño del que no pudiera despertar o ayudarle de alguna forma a liberarse del amor de su hermano mayor, tal vez, perdiéndolo en el inframundo en donde no podría encontrarlo aunque así lo quisiera.

No obstante, lastimar al humano del que estaba seguro pronto se hartaría Thanatos, sólo le separaría de su querido hermano, quien seguramente no podría perdonar sus acciones, por lo que, sin duda alguna su lazo inquebrantable sería mermado por una pequeñez sin importancia.

Una acción que le convendría al dios que debían proteger como castigo de Zeus, la que los debilitaría, relegándolos al papel de un espectro común, ya que solos no eran tan poderosos como cuando actuaban como lo que eran, una misma entidad representando dos lados de la oscuridad.

Su otra opción era brindarle ayuda para que su hermano pudiera seducir a su amante, de aquella forma se cansaría de su actitud sumisa con demasiada facilidad, tan rápido como aquel humano llamó su atención.

Y si su hermano lo deseaba, quien era él para quitarle aquello que añoraba, aunque fuera indigno e insignificante, sólo un montón de basura sin destino alguno más que el peor de los círculos del inframundo.

Su hermano lo tendría como lo deseaba, de rodillas, consagrado a su existencia divina.

Para lograrlo primero debían alejarlo de una pieza del juego sumamente importante, a la que en su premura por vengarse de su elegido y de su maestro, descarto con demasiada prisa, entregándosela a Minos.

El juez que menos le agradaba a Thanatos, pero que Hypnos consideraba sin duda como el mejor de los tres, el primero era demasiado violento, el segundo muy apático, pero este, este tenía la mezcla perfecta entre control y sadismo para realizar las acciones necesarias para obtener la victoria o darle un castigo adecuado a los humanos que pisaban el abismo.

Minos de grifo estaba cometiendo un error al pensar que el terror funcionaria con una criatura tan orgullosa, por lo cual, lo mejor era brindarle un poco de ayuda, mostrarle un camino menos tortuoso para ganarse su confianza, usando lo mucho que había aprendido de los humanos, después de todo no por nada era dueño de los sueños, las pesadillas y fantasías de los humanos, a diferencia de su hermano, había comprendido su verdadera naturaleza.


	12. Reconciliación...

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias...

Avisos: Esta historia contiene Slash, yaoi, m/m, está basada en El Lienzo Perdido y en el inframundo de Saint Seiya Saga de Hades. Contiene las parejas Minos/Albafica, Thanatos/Manigoldo, Manigoldo/Albafica. Tendrá escenas de violación, sadomasoquismo y relaciones entre dos hombres.

Resumen: Hades se ha llevado la victoria y es el momento de recompensar a sus leales espectros. Minos y Thanatos desean al guerrero que los humillo como su esclavo y de ahora en adelante, Manigoldo y Albafica atravesaran un calvario que no parece tener fin. Minos/Albafica Thanatos/Manigoldo Manigoldo/Albafica

Inframundo.

Capitulo 12

Reconciliación...

Minos de grifo estaba cometiendo un error al pensar que el terror funcionaria con una criatura tan orgullosa como el Santo de piscis como su hermano confundía el ojo del huracán por sumisión, por lo cual, lo mejor era brindarle un poco de ayuda, mostrarle un camino menos tortuoso para ganarse su confianza, usando lo mucho que había aprendido de los humanos, después de todo no por nada era dueño de los sueños, las pesadillas y fantasías de los humanos, a diferencia de su hermano, había comprendido su verdadera naturaleza.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Manigoldo esquivo el golpe del dios de la muerte que parecía solamente jugar con él, no lo atacaba como en el pasado, sólo le mantenía a una distancia prudente para que no pudiera hacerle daño, ese cuarto estaba siendo destruido, la cama, la silla, aun los libros, todo para tratar de mostrarle que no podía jugar con él.

Thanatos seguía sin usar su armadura ni su verdadero poder, limitando el daño a su habitación, tratando de mantener su paciencia cuando su amante intento de nueva cuenta usar su técnica para separar su cuerpo de su alma, un truco que ya no funcionaria.

Manigoldo cayó en el suelo con gracia, relamiéndose los labios, respirando hondo al mismo tiempo que los espíritus lo rodeaban, tratando de formar un escudo de fuego alrededor de su cuerpo.

— No puedes derrotarme.

El santo de cáncer apretó los dientes, entrecerró los ojos y ataco de nueva cuenta, apretando el puño con fuerza, impactándolo esta vez contra la mejilla del dios de la muerte, quien se quedo inmóvil, perplejo por ese golpe certero.

— ¡Puedo intentarlo hasta que lo logre!

Respondió Manigoldo, esquivando la respuesta de Thanatos, una demasiado débil a comparación de su primer combate, dándose cuenta que estaba burlándose de él, mostrándole lo inútil que era pelear, negársele, enfureciéndolo aun más.

— ¡No juegues conmigo!

Le advirtió, recibiendo una sonrisa de Thanatos, quien respondió con un nuevo golpe, esta vez certero, quebrando algunas costillas del pecho de su consorte, el que retrocedió apenas lo suficiente para evitar que lo sostuviera del cabello.

— ¿Qué no juegue contigo?

Pregunto elevando de nueva cuenta las piezas de ajedrez, las que fueron destruidas con destreza, Manigoldo había aprendido como hacerlo y ese truco no funcionaria dos veces, Thanatos suponía que debía sentirse ofendido, pero la realidad era que su poder lo llenaba de orgullo.

— Esta bien, no lo hare.

Manigoldo sonrió ladeando ligeramente la cabeza, creyendo firmemente que tenía una oportunidad de brillar, pero que si no lo hacía, al menos este dios tendría que tratarlo con más respeto, no era un juguete y no dejaría que lo convirtieran en uno.

— Mi fuego fatuo...

Thanatos en ese instante abandono su forma humana, portando la titánica apariencia del dios, le enseñaría que a pesar de su poder no había forma de enfrentársele, que una vez su decisión fue tomada ya no había marcha atrás, ahora le pertenecía y solo por su gracia podría obtener un poco de libertad.

— ¡Mi nombre es Manigoldo!

Respondió gritando, ignorando el dolor de sus costillas, su pérdida de aire con tal de seguir con aquella pelea, Thanatos se elevo en el aire, convocando algunos de aquellos espectros con apariencia de calaveras, las que volaron alrededor suyo, tratando de morderlo.

— ¡Y no soy tuyo!

Thanatos comenzó a reírse, él era suyo por siempre, hasta que ya no lo quisiera más y por el momento, el mortal nacido bajo la constelación del cangrejo era tan atractivo como la vida misma, demasiado tempestivo.

— Pero si lo eres.

Manigoldo apretó los dientes, saltando en su dirección convocando su cosmos, uno negro plagado por la muerte, los espíritus de los aldeanos de la aldea destruida por varios espectros comandados por uno de los hijos de su hermano, quienes se empeñaban en cuidar a su último sobreviviente.

— Soy un dios, no puedes negarte a mí.

Thanatos esquivo varios puñetazos y otras tantas patadas, disfrutando de la energía de su consorte, del brillo de su cosmos, la furia en su rostro combinada con ese dejo de sadismo, una expresión cautivante.

Deseaba que su cangrejo siempre fuera como eso, ese fuego que tarde o temprano se convertiría en llamas infernales, su guerrero, su amante y porque no, su juez, cuando Minos de grifo cayera de la gracia de Hades, al ver que su lealtad había mermado por la lujuria por su hermoso veneno.

Había escuchado de los labios de Verónica que Minos descuidaba sus tareas, que ese comportamiento comenzaba a destruir su valía en el inframundo, los otros jueces le consideraban un demente, casi un traidor a sus convicciones, abandonando a su dios y su puesto en más de una ocasión, solo para que, para poseer a uno de los santos de Athena.

El sería el primero de muchos otros espectros, con suerte podrían organizar un golpe de estado, porque el soborno de su dios, no había tenido el efecto deseado, sino que por el contrario, ellos, como hijos de la noche, debían ser quienes gobernaran el inframundo y tarde o temprano, declararle la guerra a Zeus.

Pero primero debían comenzar con uno de los jueces, usando la estrella negra que se perdió cuando ese espectro leal a Hades murió, después, le seguirían otros tantos, y si de todas formas no lograban complementar su golpe de estado, tendría una grata compañía pro toda la eternidad.

Thanatos generalmente nunca atacaba con golpes directos, prefería usar su cosmos de manera contundente, aplastar a sus enemigos, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera pelear cuerpo a cuerpo y con gusto se lo demostraría a su fuego fatuo, quien poco a poco perdía terreno, recibiendo varios golpes más en su pecho, donde sabía estaban sus costillas rotas.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Sage no podía creer lo torpe que había sido, como condeno a su querido discípulo a un destino peor que la muerte en esa aldea abandonada, todo por cegarse en su afán de venganza de sus camaradas caídos, vengar a su diosa y cometer un error fatal que no pudieron adivinar de ninguna forma, ignorando todas las señales inequívocas del deseo de la muerte por su joven alumno.

La primera cuando destruyeron esa aldea los espectros de hades en un acto por demás extraño, no porque no fueran sanguinarios, sino porque no tenía ninguna utilidad gastar recursos en ellos, ni llamar la atención del santuario de aquella forma, mucho menos que uno de los hijos de Hypnos en persona hubiera comandado esa masacre.

Estaban seguros que buscaban algo en ese pueblito alejado del santuario, pero no sabían qué era eso, Hakurei dijo que debían revisar las ruinas, ver que habían dejado los espectros, el no estaba del todo seguro, aunque sí llamo su atención lo que decían de la existencia de un asalta caminos, probablemente un sobreviviente de la matanza.

Aun así, Sage no estaba dispuesto a mandar a uno de sus soldados a las ruinas de aquella villa, en ese lugar no había más que fantasmas y los perpetradores de semejante crimen contra la humanidad.

No estaban en condiciones para iniciar una batalla con alguno de los hijos de Hypnos o el propio dios del sueño en persona, existían asuntos mucho más importantes que atender, pero en el fondo, a pesar de saber que no debía enfocarse en esa villa, su corazón le decía que debía ser él quien la visitara y en un sueño, su diosa se lo confirmo, le pidió que buscara al único sobreviviente, al futuro santo de cáncer, quien a su vez, correría un peligro terrible si acaso la muerte llegaba antes a él.

Sage se marcho apenas despertó, buscando al único sobreviviente, un niño pequeño, sucio y hambriento, con una visión del mundo tan triste que estremeció su corazón haciendo que se jurara en ese instante que le ayudaría a vivir, a pesar de que su cosmos estaba rodeado de la muerte, de su pasado y del incierto futuro con una guerra santa a punto de estallar.

Pero le había fallado, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos no hizo otra cosa que entregarlo en los brazos de la muerte y aunque era injusto que pidiera algo como eso de su discípulo, esperaba que algún día pudiera perdonarlo.

Sí volvía a verlo, y estaba seguro de que lo haría, porque ese dios furioso no soportaría la tentación de vengarse de su enemigo mostrándole el destino de su amado alumno, a quien Sage veía como si fuera su propio hijo, justo como Lugonis veía a Albafica, le pediría perdón por haberle fallado de aquella forma.

Sage se encontraba sentado en los campos elíseos teniendo esos pensamientos, arrepintiéndose por sus fallas, sufriendo un pesar que se confundiría con una de las torturas de los círculos del inframundo, tal vez la peor de ellas, porque él estaba en ese paraíso cuando su alumno vivía un calvario.

— Sage...

El patriarca desvió un poco la mirada, observando unas ropas sencillas, aquellas que este santo vestía cuando no usaba su armadura, sorprendiéndose de verlo a él en los campos elíseos, suponiendo que habría reencarnado desde hacía mucho tiempo, sí que es que era la persona que se imaginaba.

— Sentí tu presencia... pero no estaba del todo seguro.

Sage se levanto del suelo, ambos tenían la edad del cuerpo que abandonaron cuando perdieron la vida, aunque uno de ellos hubiera muerto hacía demasiado tiempo, los mismos que Albafica porto la armadura de piscis.

— Lugonis.

El padre de Albafica retiro algunos mechones escarlata de su rostro, asintiendo con una delicada sonrisa, la que le recordaba al amor imposible de su alumno, seguramente porque estos fueron aprendidos de su padre, como suponía que algunas cuantas de sus manías le fueron heredadas a Manigoldo.

— Mi hermano pidió que me llevaran a los campos elíseos cuando localizo mi alma en el inframundo, ese fue su premio al ganar la guerra santa, eso es cierto.

Sage no desvió la mirada, su rostro carecía de sentimientos, pero sabía que Lugonis como él no había logrado tener un segundo de paz en esos campos que supuestamente eran un paraíso, como hacerlo si su hijo había sufrido un destino terrible.

— Es cierto, perdimos la guerra.

Lugonis trato de controlarse pero no pudo, ya no le importaba que su sangre, si aun tenían un cuerpo físico, estuviera cargada de veneno, en lo único que pensaba era en su hijo, su regalo de los dioses sufriendo en el inframundo.

— ¡No me digas eso!

Lugonis ataco a Sage, impactando su puño contra su rostro, habían confiado en el, todos ellos, por eso condeno a su hijo a una soledad perpetua, porque en realidad creían que tendrían la victoria, no que sus estrategas les fallarían de semejante forma.

— ¡Que hay de Albafica!

Lugonis entonces lo sostuvo de su túnica, acercando su rostro al suyo, furioso como nunca antes, una imagen contraria a la que Sage conocía en el maestro y padre de Albafica.

— ¡Sufrió mi condena por nada!

Sage no se soltó, pero no comprendía lo que había pasado para que perdieran la guerra, tal vez debería decírselo a Lugonis, aunque no serviría de mucho en el estado en el que se encontraba, podía ver las lagrimas escurriendo de sus ojos, el arrepentimiento en su rostro, su ligero temblor.

— ¡Por eso lo condene, para que perdiéramos y ahora el pague por mis pecados!

El patriarca rodeo los hombros de Lugonis, tratando de calmarlo, al menos su alumno no fue uno de los trofeos de guerra de esos espectros, aunque no podían estar seguros de nada, sólo que debían ser fuertes por el bienestar de sus pupilos.

— No sé que ocurrió, yo y mi alumno dimos nuestra vida para encerrar a Thanatos, más que eso no lo sé.

Lugonis logro soltarse de golpe, alejándose unos cuantos pasos, en ese instante no le importaba el alumno de Sage, su preocupación estaba para con su hijo, como todo padre hacia, aunque eso fuera un acto egoísta, estaba cansado de sacrificarse por una meta vacía.

— ¡A mí solo me importa Albafica, cual es su destino en este infierno, se que algo malo le está pasando, puedo sentirlo!

Sage asintió, comprendía las palabras de Lugonis, su papel era guiar y proteger a todos los santos, no solo a Manigoldo, pero en ese preciso instante, el único que le dolía era su alumno, quien era más su hijo que su discípulo.

— Comprendo cómo te sientes Lugonis.

El negó aquello, no creía que Sage pudiera comprenderlo, el no tenía hijos, no sabía lo que era cuidarlos, protegerlos, estar pendiente de sus sueños y de sus enfermedades, tampoco alimentarlos, o procurar su bienestar, eso no podía entenderlo el patriarca.

— ¡No lo haces! ¡Tú no tienes hijos!

Fue su respuesta, seguro de que no era así, pero se equivocaba, Sage había cuidado de Manigoldo desde que llegara al santuario, justo como lo hacía un padre y aunque no pudo verlo como un bebe, ni cargarlo en sus brazos o mostrar inclinación alguna por su discípulo, la verdad era que ante sus ojos él era su hijo.

— Tu tampoco, Albafica no tenía tu sangre, pero aun así en tu alma, sabes que ese niño es tu hijo, pues bien, Manigoldo es el mío y no puedes entender lo arrepentido que estoy por no prever el futuro ni nuestro destino.

Sage en ese momento dejo ver un poco de su desesperación, la que igualaba la de Lugonis, quien casi inmediatamente se arrepintió por sus duras palabras, tratando de controlar un poco su enojo.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Pregunto entonces Lugonis, el destino de los santos de Athena era bien sabido, por lo que no entendía la presencia de Sage en los campos elíseos, no cuando él junto con su alumno y su hijo debían ser una estatua de piedra.

— Como una venganza del dios de la muerte.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Thanatos mantenía a Manigoldo del cuello apretándolo con fuerza, asfixiándolo, esperando el momento en el que su trofeo dejara de luchar o que perdiera el sentido, sintiendo a sus espaldas otro cosmos, el de su hermano.

Thanatos dejo caer a Manigoldo, abandonando esa habitación hecha ruinas, siguiendo a Hypnos, preguntándose ahora que deseaba de él su hermano, acaso no veía que se estaba divirtiendo con su compañero.

— ¿Por qué dejas que te levante la mano?

Era una pregunta interesante, porque aun el mismo Thanatos no estaba seguro del todo, probablemente porque de aquella forma podría demostrarle lo inútil de su repentina rebeldía, una que había llegado demasiado tarde, después de consumir la granada que lo ataba al inframundo.

— Quiero robarle la esperanza, que entienda que no puede negarse a mí, porque esa es su voluntad.

Hypnos estaba seguro que aquel era un error, que no debía permitirle ninguna clase de insubordinación o pelearía con su humano durante toda la eternidad, haciendo que de esta forma su favor al juez Minos fuera inútil y su capricho sólo fuera mayor.

— ¿Qué es lo que deseas de él? No lo entiendo.

Eso era bastante obvio y para un dios que se jactaba de entender a los humanos, era ridículo que no comprendiera su deseo, su lujuria por el cangrejo, su fuego fatuo, el regalo que hades había forjado para él.

— No creo que lo entiendas.

Respondió acercándose a Hypnos, quien permaneció impasible, ligeramente molesto por la necedad de Thanatos, cuyo deseo le crispaba los nervios, por primera vez desde su creación no comprendía que era aquello que pasaba por su mente, ni siquiera durante la caída de Troya su hermano fue un misterio para él.

— Quiero besar sus labios, borrar las mentiras de su boca.

Al principio no estaba seguro pero ahora ya lo hacía, con una claridad inusitada y aunque todavía no comprendía que era aquello que lo volvía loco de deseo en ese hombre, sabía que debía ser suyo más allá de su cuerpo o su alma.

— Pegarlo a mí, abrazarlo con fuerza hasta que compartamos el mismo lugar en el universo y acariciar su espalda con suavidad, ahuyentar sus temores, los demonios de su pasado, dejándome sólo a mí.

Para muchos no tendría sentido su aparente locura, pues si bien Manigoldo era muy atractivo no podía llamarse hermoso, tampoco era un efebo, no compartía las cualidades de sus ninfas, ninguna de ellas y su rebeldía era una ofensa que hubiera castigado en el pasado, pero ahora, estaba dispuesto a ignorarla.

— Sostenerlo por siempre, clavar mis dientes en su piel, deleitándome con su sabor.

Manigoldo inflamaba su deseo como ningún otro, su aroma, su cosmos, el sabor de su piel, cada diminuto aspecto unificado en un solo mortal, un premio que había buscado desde hacia tiempo, que Hades creo para él como una forma de controlarlo y separarlo de su hermano, pensando que él había sido el artífice del momentáneo golpe de estado y que el guardaba respeto por su dios, aunque su estadía en el inframundo fuera solo un castigo.

— Realizar indescriptibles actos de lujuria que ambos disfrutaremos hasta que pensemos que somos uno, que él volverá a morir a causa de su orgasmo.

Uno que sería mucho más tolerable con Manigoldo en el, como su compañero, quien era su más grande tentación, su mayor orgullo, que podría ser su ruina y su derrota, pero aun así, a pesar de saber que ese humano, tan hermoso y letal, nacido del fuego demoniaco, sería su caída, encontraba que no le importaba en lo absoluto.

— Ansió ver de nuevo esa mirada, ese brillo que portaba en sus ojos cuando destruyo este cuerpo, saber que solo existo yo para él, que él es mío y que no tiene ningún otro lugar a donde ir.

Probablemente por eso su hermano creía que estaba divagando, perdiendo su cordura y su razón, perdiendo su divinidad, convirtiéndose en un dios demente, más hombre que deidad, pero tampoco le importaba, no cuando lo había encerrado en su prisión eterna cuya única llave la portaba él.

— Te has enamorado de ese humano.

Era gracioso, porque en todo ese tiempo no había pensado en aquella palabra, tan carente de significado para él, pero para un humano, tal vez tendría mayor sentido.

— Yo no lo llamaría amor, pero tal vez así sea, tú eres el experto en estos asuntos.

Amor, un sentimiento que no reflejaba su sentir, aquel se suponía que era cálido, perfecto, embriagante, plagado de luz y armonía, algo contrario a lo que pasaba por su psique cuando le miraba con todas sus manías y su visible desagrado hacia él.

— Sera tu perdición.

Lo sabía y no le importaba, él era la muerte, el universo no podía existir sin él ni su hermano, así que de momento, toda su atención era suya y Manigoldo se acostumbraría a eso, porque después de todo, a donde más podría ir.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Minos se alejo de Albafica depositando un beso en su sien, el santo de piscis estaba cansado, no era para menos, no dejo de pelear contra sus hilos para poder liberarse, a pesar de que había disfrutado de sus caricias, al menos su cuerpo perfecto, creado para ser adorado.

El juez Minos camino lentamente cubriéndose con su túnica, sirviéndose una copa de vino rojo como la sangre, seguro que su amante estaba hambriento, además de muy cansado, no le convenía que siguiera de esa forma, podría perderlo si moría por inanición.

Trataba de pensar en alguna forma para poder ganarse a su belleza, a su rosa con espinas afiladas, comprendiendo ya muy tarde que el dolor y el miedo no lograrían domesticarlo, que lo había juzgado mal y que su orgullo era mucho mayor que su belleza.

Estaba perdiendo la cabeza por este guerrero, perdiendo la noción de lo que realmente debería importarle, como su lealtad por su dios Hades, quien en su gracia y misericordia le dio nueva vida, le premio con su hermoso guerrero y ahora, que Radamnthys y Aiacos le acusaban de ignorar sus deberes, parecía que toleraría su actitud descuidada.

Sólo que temía que nunca pudiera cumplir su misión, sumar en sus filas a este Santo de Athena en particular, el que conquisto su corazón e inflamo sus deseos durante su pelea, al mismo tiempo que pensó, debido a su soledad, que sería fácil tentarlo para que aceptara un destino sin el veneno.

Pero se equivoco y ahora, a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, Thanatos, uno de los dioses gemelos que su dios creía estaban pensando en traicionarlo, había conseguido con relativa facilidad que ese bruto consumiera la granada, no le importaba que su maestro fuera capturado, sino que se le estaba adelantando y sólo había un lugar, una estrella negra en el ejercito de Hades, que alguno de los dos Santos podría utilizar en las filas de su amo.

Debía encontrar la forma de cautivarlo, seducirlo, pero para eso tendría que reescribir el pasado, algo que era técnicamente imposible, así que no había marcha atrás, debía utilizar su esfuerzo pasado para intentar seducirlo.

— Parece que tienes un problema...

Hypnos era uno de los dioses gemelos, el más tranquilo y quien había localizado a su dios, razón por la cual Hades había ignorado sus pecados durante la guerra, pero no por eso, él tendría que perdonarlo por su traición.

— Tienes mucho descaro al presentarte frente a uno de nosotros.

Fue su respuesta, ignorando que no portaba su armadura y que Hypnos era por mucho más poderoso que él, Minos era uno de los tres jueces, era el único que tenia control sobre las almas, no permitiría que uno de los gemelos le dijera que hacer.

— No vine aquí para solucionar tu fatal error de juicio Minos de Grifo.

El dios del sueño hablaba de Albafica de Piscis, por lo que se preguntaba que ganaba este dios, al presentarse delante suyo, no se estaba burlando, ninguno de los dioses gemelos eran afectos a eso, mucho menos el controlado amo del sueño, quien siempre portaba su verdadera apariencia, a diferencia de Thanatos.

— Vine para brindarle ayuda a mi hermano y por consecuencia indirecta a ti.

Minos guardo silencio, al ver que Hypnos caminaba en dirección de Albafica con lentitud, quien seguía dormido aunque más bien parecía inconsciente, demasiado frágil en ese estado, por lo que se detuvo enfrente suyo, como si quisiera protegerlo, una actitud que el dios encontró interesante por decir lo menos.

— Ustedes han ignorado el vínculo entre los dos signos, sus armaduras y sus portadores, un error fatal si acaso quieren que renazcan en nuevos espectros.

Hypnos llevo su mano a la frente de Albafica y después a su corazón, observando sus sueños, los que veía a una velocidad que solamente un dios de su enorme poder podría comprender.

— Se que por el momento solo puede nacer uno y que mi hermano parece tener la ventaja, pero no es así, ha olvidado que los humanos se aferran al pasado, que sin importar lo que ocurra, no dejan que este se olvide como no se puede borrar de manera permanente.

Minos se mantuvo firme, mirándole fijamente, sin entender sus palabras del todo, solo que Hypnos quería ayudarle en su misión, traicionando a su hermano gemelo, dándole la ventaja.

— Dijiste que venias para brindarle ayuda a tu hermano, no a mí.

Del cuerpo de Albafica comenzaron a surgir pequeñas esferas doradas, todas ellas sueños o recuerdos que se albergaban en su alma, en el centro de su misma esencia, cada uno de ellos eran fragmentos de conversaciones, de momentos robados en su infancia, adolescencia y en su madurez.

— Mi hermano ha perdido la cabeza por ese santo de cáncer, pero sé que solo es un deseo momentáneo, que finalizara en cuanto ese humano haya sido derrotado y acepte su destino, no puede ser de otra forma.

Porque en ese caso estaría prendado de ese guerrero por toda la eternidad y esa idea le era inconcebible, por lo que usando sus habilidades divinas, supuso que la mejor forma de domar a este guerrero era borrar la existencia de Manigoldo de sus recuerdos, pero eso era imposible, por lo que la segunda opción era modificarlos de tal forma que su amor se convirtiera en desagrado, tal vez en odio y este sentimiento, en deseo o lujuria, porque el amor no se podía crear de la nada.

— Pero su amado santo de cáncer no podrá corresponder a sus sentimientos si Albafica aun se encuentra en pie, a su lado aunque no pueda verlo, compartiendo ese vínculo invisible, interponiéndose en los designios de los dioses.

Algunas de las esferas cambiaron de color por un rojo brillante y nuevamente, como si se tratasen de las piezas de un rompecabezas, regresaron a los recuerdos de Albafica, distorsionándolos de tal forma que no sabría a quien odiaba y a quien deseaba, con un poco de suerte, en esta ocasión, Minos podría actuar con cautela, aunque lo dudaba mucho, la soberbia era una de sus peores fallas.

— ¿Por qué no haces esto con Manigoldo?


	13. Despertar...

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias...

Avisos: Esta historia contiene Slash, yaoi, m/m, está basada en El Lienzo Perdido y en el inframundo de Saint Seiya Saga de Hades. Contiene las parejas Minos/Albafica, Thanatos/Manigoldo, Manigoldo/Albafica. Tendrá escenas de violación, sadomasoquismo y relaciones entre dos hombres.

Resumen: Hades se ha llevado la victoria y es el momento de recompensar a sus leales espectros. Minos y Thanatos desean al guerrero que los humillo como su esclavo y de ahora en adelante, Manigoldo y Albafica atravesaran un calvario que no parece tener fin. Minos/Albafica Thanatos/Manigoldo Manigoldo/Albafica

Inframundo.

Capitulo 13

Despertar...

— ¿Por qué no haces esto con Manigoldo?

Pregunto de pronto el juez Minos, recorriendo la mejilla de Albafica con demasiada delicadeza, dudando acerca de cuáles eran las verdaderas intenciones de Hypnos, el dios del sueño, hermano gemelo de la muerte no violenta.

— Los sueños son recuerdos distorsionados y estos recuerdos son aquello que nos forma, es aquello que lo ha hecho irresistible ante los ojos de mi hermano.

Respondió Hypnos con simpleza, pagando el favor que Minos había realizado al no mencionar el hurto de las dos almas, la inseguridad que sintió al tomarlos antes de perderse en aquella caja, un pago justo sería concederle una segunda oportunidad para seducir a quien tanto estorbaba en el destino de aquel santo de cáncer.

— Es a este humano a quien desea y será a él a quien tendrá, aunque no lo conserve por mucho tiempo.

Para los dioses los humanos no eran más que una diversión, las guerras santas eran una muestra de ello, aun la diosa Athena con su piadosa personalidad utilizaba a sus guerreros como piezas descartables para saciar su sed de guerra y sangre, ellos no eran diferentes a pesar de ser los hijos de la noche.

— Aun así...

Minos estaba a punto de mencionar lo obvio, si permitía que este humano se interpusiera entre ellos, probablemente su lazo celestial se debilitaría al ser él mucho más importante que su propio hermano, aunque existía otra posibilidad y era que sí lograba darle lo que deseaba en ese momento a Thanatos, tal vez, podría solidificarse su lealtad.

— Porque si juego con los recuerdos de su amado creerá que lo hago a causa de los celos y no por mi incondicional amor por él.

Thanatos creería que trataba de arrebatárselo a pesar de dejarle bien claro cuáles eran sus intenciones poco después de su resurrección, al sentirse traicionado Hades lograría dividir su poder, alejándolos por siempre, un acto en contra de los designios de los dioses.

— Ni siquiera los dioses podemos borrar los recuerdos, estos siguen latentes en su memoria, yo solo los he distorsionado y si no actúas con cuidado, podrán renacer con aun más fuerza, como heridas abiertas.

Minos guardo silencio comprendiendo perfectamente que con este acto de supuesta buena voluntad de parte de Hypnos había saldado cuentas con su hermano gemelo, pero que tenía otra oportunidad, una otorgada por uno de los gemelos, quien era el más prudente, alguien a quien temer puesto que siempre actuaba a tus espaldas, logrando lo que muchos otros no podrían, como por ejemplo, la tardía resurrección de Hades.

— ¿Cómo se que esto no es una trampa?

Esa pregunta era divertida, puesto que no estaba haciéndole ninguna clase de favor a él, como lo había dicho antes, ese esfuerzo era una forma de ayudarle a su hermano a obtener el amor incondicional de su elegido y librarlo de su deuda contraída por un acto irracional.

— Ya te lo dije, no lo estoy haciendo por ti.

Con esas últimas palabras desapareció de aquella habitación, sin permitirle realizar cualquier otra pregunta, escuchando como la tercera campanada anunciaba su presencia en los salones del juicio, debía marcharse, abandonar a su hermosa rosa y esperar que permaneciera inconsciente el tiempo justo para que pudiera recibirle, pero a pesar de saber cuáles eran sus obligaciones, las ignoro por completo, sentándose a su lado, mirándolo fijamente como quien espera a que se consuma una vida.

Y tal vez aquello era exactamente lo que estaba pasando, Albafica se imaginaba en un cuarto oscuro, sin puertas, completamente solo, observando con impotencia como le eran arrebatados sus recuerdos, perlas luminosas que mantenían imágenes de distintos momentos de su vida, todos ellos felices, y como lentamente, estas esferas luminosas comenzaban a cambiar de color, oscureciéndose, mostrando imágenes distorsionadas.

Poco a poco Manigoldo iba perdiéndose de su memoria, dejando solamente a Minos de grifo en ella, borrando su locura, esa inmensa lujuria que amenazaba con destruirlo, sofocarlo con su fuerza, haciéndolo gritar de angustia por dentro.

Odiando a su diosa de momentos, pero sintiendo su dulce calor darle fuerza, aun a pesar de verse rodeado por las sombras, perdido en un laberinto de mentiras, recuerdos borrosos, frescos e inamovibles, haciéndolo dudar quien era el actor de la mayor parte de ellos.

Al mismo tiempo que repentinamente, su agresor ya no tenía cabello blanco sino azul, sus ojos oscuros fulgían coléricos, la perversión de sus manos, de su cuerpo le robaba su orgullo, haciéndolo débil.

De pronto, aquellos felices momentos en su memoria eran actuados por Minos y aquella pesadilla, esa interminable tortura era perpetuada por Manigoldo, su antiguo amigo, su compañero de armas, quien ahora se convertía en su enemigo, todo a causa del poder del dios del sueño, quien encerró sus verdaderos recuerdos en su propia mente, en un rinconcito oscuro y solitario, en donde permanecía el niño que fue alguna vez, el que añoraba la compañía de sus semejantes, el que se imaginaba un presente sin el veneno, el mismo que en sus ratos libres esperaba que otro más le hiciera compañía, sintiéndose orgullosos de sus dones.

Ese otro que había sido su fuerza, su pilar y su apoyo, demostrándole sin siquiera proponérselo que aquella vida no era tan mala porque los dos estaban juntos, separados pero compartiendo el mismo destino, los dos enamorados, ansiosos de unir sus cuerpos, sus almas y sus corazones en uno solo.

Un fantasma cuyo nombre ni rostro recordaría, pero que aun seguía grabado en su alma, compartiéndolo todo con él, aun el sufrimiento y la tortura de ser los premios de dos espectros.

Albafica abrió los ojos confundido, encontrándose en un cuarto hermoso pero que lo hacía sentirse atrapado, inútilmente trato de recordar donde estaba y porque tenía la sensación que debía salir de allí, que dentro de poco su verdugo se haría presente.

— Belleza...

Susurro Minos a su lado, estirando su brazo, tocando su mejilla con algo parecido a la delicadeza, pero que era demasiado posesivo, un movimiento que habría sido repelido por su marioneta, la que le observaba perpleja, completamente inmóvil, sus ojos fijos en los suyos.

— No debes tocarme...

Susurro casi como reflejo, sin saber de dónde venía esa advertencia y si se refería a su veneno o a algo más, como ese insignificante sentimiento de culpa, al no recordar el nombre de aquellos ojos oscuros, que debían ser de este hombre de hermosas facciones y de cabello claro, porque quien más que un amante le diría de aquella forma.

— No te preocupes, ya no existe el veneno, nuestro dios lo ha purgado de tu cuerpo.

Albafica estaba mucho mas aturdido de lo que supuso que estaría, observando su mano con detenimiento, cortándola, fijando entonces sus ojos en la gota roja que escurría, la que Minos lamio y por un instante quiso verlo muerto, un deseo impuro, contrario a lo que debería sentir.

— Tu eres el juez Minos de Grifo... yo el Santo de Piscis...

Lentamente, como si se tratase de pequeños granos de arena tratando de cubrir el coliseo, algunos cuantos recuerdos comenzaron a fluir, haciendo que recordara su pasado, partes de él, suficientes para saber que este era el inframundo, que su compañía era un juez y que se suponía que estar en su lecho era incorrecto, más entregarse a él como ese apodo le sugería.

— ¿Qué se supone que estoy haciendo aquí? ¿Dónde está cáncer?

Minos fingió que no le interesaba su pregunta, besando el dorso de su mano con delicadeza, formulando una mentira, una historia que podría explicar algunos de los recuerdos que estaba seguro renacerían en la mente de su belleza de cabellera celeste.

— Estas en el inframundo, yo te encontré cuando Cáncer te ataco, te traje aquí y le pedí a nuestro dios que purgara el veneno que tu inmisericorde diosa implanto en ti.

Albafica no dijo nada, pero se limito a escuchar las mentiras de Minos, las que tenían mucho más sentido que sus recuerdos sin rostros, escuchando como culpaban a cáncer de su daño, y como el juez aseguraba que ambos habían deseado estar juntos desde antes de la guerra.

Como Romeo y Julieta, pero separados por Athena, la diosa que había perdido la guerra santa, de la que le libero, a pesar de que su lealtad aun seguía firme, pero con el pasar del tiempo, podría ver con sus propios ojos, la verdadera naturaleza de la guerrera imparable.

— Espero que algún día me perdones.

Albafica sentía un fuerte amor por alguien, una tentación como ninguna otra, pero que sufriría por su cercanía, a causa del veneno en sus venas, a quien deseaba más que a nadie.

— Mi belleza.

Pronuncio Minos, besando sus labios con delicadeza, recorriendo su mejilla con cuidado, separándose poco después, disfrutando de su confusión y agradeciendo el regalo del dios del sueño.

— Mi rosa con espinas.

El santo de Piscis permitió que Minos le besara de nuevo, aunque una pequeña voz en su cabeza le gritaba que eso estaba mal, que no debía permitirlo, ese era su orgullo y la lealtad por su diosa, pero su amor por ese hombre era mucho mayor aun, tanto como para opacar sus advertencias, dejando que le besara, después de todo, había esperado toda una vida para ello.

— Eres tan hermoso...

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Hades observaba los movimientos de su esposa, ella a su vez estaba enfocada en una flama negra, en la cual podían verse dos Santos de Athena, uno con cabello verde y otro de cabellera café.

— Deberíamos destruirlos.

Advirtió ella, realizando algunos movimientos de sus manos sobre el fuego con tanta delicadeza como quien teje un delicado bordado, escuchando los movimientos de su esposa a sus espaldas.

— Déjalos vivir, que traten de detenernos en la siguiente guerra Santa, sin su diosa no sobrevivirán.

Ella no estaba tan segura, pero no dijo nada al respecto, enfocando su atención en otras figuras, en Manigoldo y Albafica, como los monarcas del inframundo conocían todo lo que ocurría en su reino, como Hypnos había modificado los recuerdos de la rosa y como Thanatos había utilizado el alma de un humano para pescar a su cangrejo en su jaula.

— Thanatos gano querida mía, debes pagar tu deuda.

Susurro besando su cuello, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos, escuchando una risa delicada de su esposa, la que le parecían el repicar de unas campanitas, un sonido hermoso, tanto como ella.

— Aun no cantes victoria, ninguna de esas almas es nuestra todavía y lo sabes muy bien mi amor, la granada solo es el conducto, pero la voluntad de permanecer en el inframundo es aquello que los hará nuestros.

Hades asintió, su esposa tenía razón después de todo, la granada solo era una forma de darle una oportunidad a un humano de vivir en el reino de los muertos ignorando las reglas del padre de los dioses, pero su voluntad de permanecer era aquello que les hacia uno de los suyos, una nueva estrella negra.

— Después de todos sus esfuerzos mi madre no pudo apartarme de tu lado porque yo te amaba, de lo contrario, no habría podido permanecer a tu lado y no serían seis meses de castigo en la tierra, sino toda una eternidad.

El dios del inframundo asintió entonces, parecía que su apuesta aun no terminaba y aunque Thanatos tenía la ventaja, Minos aun podría superarlo, de alguna manera, esos dos santos eran toda una contradicción en sí mismos, así como su lealtad por Athena, la que seguía siendo firme.

— Tienes razón, pero aun así, a mi parecer Thanatos tiene mayores oportunidades para lograr su victoria que Minos.

Para ella los dos tenían las mismas posibilidades y por eso, creía que aun tenía una oportunidad para llevarse la victoria en ese pequeño juego que estaban realizando a costa de sus espectros.

— Tal vez tengas razón, pero yo tengo mis dudas.

Sólo ella tenía el valor para hablarle de aquella forma, por lo tanto, sonrió besando su mejilla, para después apoderarse de sus labios, estaba cansado de observar cómo se realizaba esa lenta batalla entre su espectro favorito y su dios menos favorito.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Manigoldo se recargo contra la pared sin prestarle atención al dolor en su pecho, observando la destrucción provocada por su pelea, no sabía porque Thanatos lo dejo solo, si había una razón o tal vez logro que retrocediera de alguna forma.

Comenzaba a comportarse de una manera demasiado pesimista, y sabía que eso no le gustaría a Albafica, en quien no se había permitido pensar en todo ese tiempo, pero ahora, que estaba sólo, se dejo caer al suelo, sentándose recogiendo las piernas, abrazándolas.

Lo que había visto lo dejo demasiado perturbado, pero no por las razones que Thanatos creyó, no estaba celoso, ni quería ser él quien compartiera el lecho con Albafica en ese instante, lo deseaba, eso era cierto, pero también lo amaba y no se imaginaba por ninguna circunstancia haciéndole daño a su camarada.

Lo que siempre quiso fue estar con él, pero si los dos lo deseaban, sí Albafica solamente le toleraba o simplemente no lo quería, estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir, conformarse con su amistad, sería muy doloroso, pero no tanto como saber que era él quien le estaba haciendo daño.

Aun recordaba sus primeros pasos en el Santuario, para él no eran más que rocas viejas, pero cuando siguieron subiendo y llegaron al punto donde estaban todas esas rosas perfectamente cuidadas, creyó que era bonito, pero no se maravillo del todo.

Fue hasta que los vio que su corazón comenzó a latir de nuevo, el hombre pelirrojo le sonrió con amabilidad, una sonrisa que no recibía desde lo de su aldea, haciendo que se sintiera demasiado solo, tal vez no debió seguir a Sage.

A su lado, medio oculto detrás de Lugonis estaba Albafica, al principio pensó que era una niña, la más hermosa que había visto en su vida, en realidad, era lo más hermoso que jamás vio en toda su vida, perdiéndose en aquellas ojos azules.

No supo si fue grosero con Lugonis como Sage le comento cuando le enseño su nuevo hogar, pero quiso disculparse tratando de ingresar en el templo, siendo repelido por el pelirrojo, quien le advirtió que aquellas rosas eran una barrera de defensa del santuario, y que ellos, eran sus custodios.

Esa idea le pareció terrible, monstruosa, no creía que fuera correcto que Albafica, estuviera encerrado en ese templo, no era justo y por poco se lo dice, si acaso Sage no diera con él, indicándole que no debía ser irrespetuoso, que los entrenamientos ya habían comenzado.

Manigoldo ignoro las advertencias pero fue mucho más discreto las siguientes ocasiones que visito esa casa, buscando el momento adecuado, usando su intuición y un día, cuando su maestro le dijo que debía hablar con su hermano y que debía dejarlos a solas, en vez de ir a entrenar, como se le fue ordenado, visito el templo de piscis, usando su apodo favorito, Albachan, para saludar a la niña que entrenaba con Lugonis, descubriendo que era un niño, y que le daba lo mismo, de todas formas era la persona más hermosa del santuario.

Siguió entrenando y visitando el templo para ver a Albafica, no sabía si sus maestros lo sabían, pero no dijeron nada, su niñez y adolescencia la paso medio oculto, e intento por todos los medios visitar a su amigo cuando su maestro murió, a pesar de que Sage se lo prohibió, nunca ignoraba los consejos ni las ordenes del patriarca, pero aquella ocasión debía hacerlo.

Nunca lo había visto tan triste y aquella mirada lo perturbo, lo enterneció y lleno de amor, encontrándolo todavía más bello que en el pasado, en ese instante se dio cuenta que lo amaba, él se había enamorado de alguien que no podía tocar, que le estaba prohibido, porque su sangre era venenosa, haciéndolo sentir miserable.

Albafica estaba condenado a la soledad y él, que podía ir y venir a su antojo, no gustaba de la compañía de sus semejantes, prefería que lo dejaran solo, él no se metía con ellos si a cambio le daban su espacio, sintiéndose sumamente culpable por eso, creyendo que por sus personalidades, era injusto que su amado estuviera tan solo, probablemente hubiera sido mucho mejor que él fuera el santo de piscis y su amigo el de cáncer.

A partir de ese día ya dejo de ocultarse, visitando a su amado cada vez que podía, respetando sus deseos manteniéndose alejado al mismo tiempo que le hacía compañía, aunque muchas veces Albafica terminaba corriéndolo.

Shion estaba seguro que tenía un severo deseo suicida, ya fuera por el veneno o por su forma de irritar al de otra manera tranquilo santo de piscis, cambiando su forma de tratarlo, por palabras que esperaba pudieran seducirlo, siempre cuando estaban solos, llamándolo hermoso, aunque sabía que le molestaba ese titulo, aunque tal vez por eso lo hacía, para llamar su atención.

Aun recordaba su primer beso, por fin tenía su armadura y la llevaba puesta para enseñársela a su amado, creía que se veía bien con ella, que le gustaría a Albafica, el que tuvo su armadura mucho antes, el que estaba en la entrada del templo, con los brazos cruzados, tratando de evitar que entrara a su casa.

— ¡Mira lo que tengo!

Casi le grito a punto de rodearlo con los brazos, siendo esquivado por Albafica, quien inmediatamente coloco su mano en su pecho, tratando de mantenerlo alejado, sin embargo, él sostuvo su muñeca, fingiendo que colocaba un beso en el dorso de su mano, a unos cuantos milímetros de su piel, recibiendo un sonrojo casi imperceptible como su recompensa.

— ¡Te dije que algún día la tendría Albachan!

Albafica por un momento permitió que lo sostuviera, pero agitando su cabeza, como si se estuviera recordando porque no debía permitir que lo tocara, lo rechazo con fuerza, arrebatándole su muñeca.

— ¡Ya te dije que no puedes entrar aquí y que no me llames Albachan!

Manigoldo solamente sonrió al escucharle, estaba seguro que pronto caería bajo sus encantos, no le importaba que no pudieran tocarse, no estaba obsesionado con su belleza, sino con su espíritu, y aunque tuvieran que pasar buena parte de su vida separados, le parecía tentadora la idea de envejecer juntos.

— ¡Ven!

Pronuncio, sintiendo como Albafica comenzaba a impacientarse, pero que como en el pasado, lo prefería en el interior de la casa de piscis que en los jardines, Manigoldo nunca se marchaba hasta decirle lo que deseaba o hasta que usaba fuerza para que lo hiciera.

— Sage piensa que estoy listo, que ya puedo proteger la casa de cáncer y de ahora en adelante seremos hermanos de armas, así que nuestra relación ha dado un paso adelante.

Quería recibir una sonrisa de su amor, pero no sonrió, en vez de eso parecía triste, como si creyera que ya no lo visitaría más, algo absurdo, porque jamás se libraría de él, eso se lo juraba, aunque en ocasiones no lo quisiera cerca, ellos podían estar juntos, solo debían olvidarse del sexo, aunque sentirse mal de vez en cuando no le era desagradable, tal vez con mucha suerte, después de una década visitando ese jardín podría soportar un poco mejor que los demás el veneno de su cuerpo.

— No existe tal cosa y no lo hará nunca Manigoldo, porque insistes en eso.

Manigoldo suspiro recargándose en una de las columnas, sin prestarle demasiada atención, seguro de que Albafica solamente estaba siendo demasiado pesimista, como era su costumbre.

— No voy a dejarte solo me oyes, nunca, aunque tú no me quieras más, aunque me odies o no signifique nada para ti, es más, aunque te vuelvas feo y jorobado, yo voy a mantenerme cerca, contigo, tal vez como si fuera una sucia mosca o una abeja, tomando en cuenta que eres una rosa, pero el punto es que no me voy a ir.

Albafica guardo silencio, dándole la espalda, intentando marcharse, Manigoldo corrió tras de él, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos con fuerza para no ser rechazado, recargando su barbilla en su hombro.

De nueva cuenta tuvo que alejarlo, demasiado inseguro, Manigoldo respiro hondo y tomo aquella oportunidad para besar los labios de Albafica, tratar de mostrarle que podían estar juntos, que lo resistiría.

El sabor de su amado era dulce al mismo tiempo que tenía un dejo metálico, tal vez era el veneno, Manigoldo enredo sus dedos en su cabello, tratando de profundizar el beso, sintiendo como Albafica poco a poco respondía a sus caricias, hasta que era él quien parecía tener el control de aquel beso, lo único que deseaba era hacerlo sentir seguro, por lo que se lo permitió.

Muy lentamente el beso comenzó a volverse apasionado, sintiendo las manos de Albafica en su cabello, ambos gimiendo por aquel dulce contacto, parecía que lo lograrían, que estaba seguro como siempre le insistió, sin embargo, sintió una mordida en su labio, sonriendo por esa muestra de entusiasmo, separándose un poco sin darse cuenta que los labios de su amado también estaban resentidos y que una pequeña, casi insignificante gota de su sangre había entrado en contacto con sus labios, los cuales relamió al sentir la mordida de Albafica.

— Sólo danos una oportunidad.

Casi suplico y antes de que su amado pudiera responderle, sintió como el veneno comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo, haciendo que cayera de rodillas, sintiéndose mareado, inmediatamente Albafica trato de brindarle ayuda, sosteniéndolo de los hombros, cargándolo en sus brazos sin mucho esfuerzo, siendo en ellos que perdió la conciencia.

Cuando despertó, Shion le dijo que Albafica estaba muy asustado, que no lo quería en su templo de nuevo, y él obedeció al principio, pero después regreso, solo que esta vez, ya no lo dejaba acercarse a él para intentar otra locura como esa, comprendiendo que debía darle su espacio, se mantuvo cerca sin tocarlo de nuevo.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Hypnos se alejo en busca de su hermano, el que curiosamente no se encontraba con ese humano, sino en su templo, rodeado con sus ninfas, aquellos seres místicos que le adoraban, tocando su arpa sin preocupación alguna.

— Te imaginaba con ese humano...

Thanatos abrió los ojos, abandonando a sus ninfas y a su harpa en su trono, caminando en su dirección, recordando algunas veces en las cuales su hermano había demostrado demasiada pasión por él, tal vez deseo.

— Dejare que piense que tiene control de su destino, que puede hacerme huir de su presencia, ya sea por su fuerza o por su rechazo.

Hypnos no dejaba de mirarlo, allí estaba otra vez ese fuego, el que Thanatos comprendía por primera vez en su milenaria existencia, encontrándolo ridículo, casi como si fuera un obstáculo.

— Así pensara que acepto estar a mi lado por su propia cuenta, que pudo negarse y que tuvo una opción diferente a esta, pero eso ya te lo dije, Hypnos.

Hypnos era el más taimado de los dos, siempre actuaba midiendo las consecuencias de sus actos, cada acción era planificada con lentitud, sus juegos eran una prueba de ello, por lo que Thanatos se preguntaba sí Manigoldo estaba seguro de su propio hermano.

— Lo que no te he dicho, hermano es lo que pasaría si mi compañero fuera lastimado de alguna forma y es que...

No quería creer que su hermano fuera a amenazarlo por un simple mortal, Thanatos estaba enloqueciendo, su deseo era mucho más grande que su lealtad por él, y el dios del sueño comenzaba a preguntarse como podría hacerle ver lo equivocado que estaba.

— Lo tomaría como una traición, Hypnos, y eso no podría perdonarlo.

Hypnos permaneció quieto, escuchando las palabras de su hermano, a quien siempre había encontrado muy hermoso.

— Tú lo comprendes, no es así hermano.

El dios del sueño asintió acariciando el cabello de Thanatos, deteniendo sus dedos en su barbilla, suponiendo que el dios de la muerte estaba preparado para su reacción, alejando su mano poco después.

— Es por eso que te hice un favor, he quitado a Albafica del camino, su amor será enfocado en Minos y no en tu consorte, deberías agradecérmelo.

Tenía la atención de Thanatos fija en él, como aquellos momentos durante la guerra, aunque en el fondo sabía que eso era lo único que alguna vez obtendría de su gemelo.

— Cuando tu cangrejo escapé de su jaula y lo hará, se encontrara con la indiferencia de su amado, eso duele mucho más que el odio, puedo asegurártelo.

Thanatos asintió, no le gustaba que su hermano se metiera en sus asuntos, mucho menos que estropeara sus juegos, pero suponía que aquello debía ser una muestra de su supuesto amor incondicional, pero él lo conocía mucho mejor, creía que al arruinarle su diversión, dejaría de desear a su fuego fatuo, pero se equivocaba, había algo en el que simplemente lo enloquecía.

— Pero descuida, a él no le toque uno sólo de sus cabellos, eso te lo dejo a ti.

Poco después desapareció, Thanatos escucho el movimiento de sus ninfas, ellas le temían a su hermano, mucho más cuando parecía molesto, justo como en ese instante.

— Dentro de poco tendrán compañía, queridas mías, saben que desprecio profundamente los demás círculos del inframundo y sólo en los campos elíseos me siento tranquilo.

Ellas estaban emocionadas por su regreso, pero al mismo tiempo muy envidiosas de ese humano, compartiendo hasta cierto grado los celos de Hypnos.

— Lo mismo va para ustedes, él es mío y cualquiera que lo toque sufrirá las consecuencias.


	14. Promesa rota...

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias...

Avisos: Esta historia contiene Slash, yaoi, m/m, está basada en El Lienzo Perdido y en el inframundo de Saint Seiya Saga de Hades. Contiene las parejas Minos/Albafica, Thanatos/Manigoldo, Manigoldo/Albafica. Tendrá escenas de violación, sadomasoquismo y relaciones entre dos hombres.

Resumen: Hades se ha llevado la victoria y es el momento de recompensar a sus leales espectros. Minos y Thanatos desean al guerrero que los humillo como su esclavo y de ahora en adelante, Manigoldo y Albafica atravesaran un calvario que no parece tener fin. Minos/Albafica Thanatos/Manigoldo Manigoldo/Albafica

Inframundo.

Capitulo 14

Promesa rota...

— Lo mismo va para ustedes, él es mío y cualquiera que lo toque sufrirá las consecuencias.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Manigoldo ignorando las amenazas que Thanatos había realizado contra su hermano y sus ninfas, suspiro tratando de recuperar su aliento, levantándose con lentitud, tocando su pecho sintiendo cuantas costillas le había roto ese infeliz, por el dolor creía que solo eran las flotantes, aquellas se reacomodaban solas, sólo debía descansar un poco pero no tenía tiempo.

Tenía miedo por la seguridad de Albafica, sabía que era fuerte, que su orgullo podría mantenerlo, pero al mismo tiempo al imaginárselo tan solo, encerrado con esa bestia que se creía con el poder para juzgar a los hombres, no creía que hubiera un peor castigo.

Ese monstruo seguramente solo estaba enamorado de su belleza, no de su mente ni de su espíritu, haciéndolo sentir completamente furioso, debía usar su cosmos, encenderlo, y al mismo tiempo, aprovechar cada instante que Thanatos lo dejara solo para actuar a sus espaldas.

Suponía que debía buscar información, leer algunos libros de aquella biblioteca, o buscar a su maestro, esperaba que estuviera en los campos elíseos, esa era la promesa de Thanatos, su paz a cambio de su vida.

— Tan pronto se acabo la luna de miel.

Susurraron a sus espaldas, era de nuevo aquella mosca, el espectro de cabellera rubia que flotaba en ese cuarto, casi como si fuera el dueño de aquel sitio, Manigoldo invoco su cosmos, encendiéndolo con este, tratando de ver cuál era la diferencia ahora que se trataba de otra criatura del inframundo.

— Estoy de muy mal humor, te aconsejaría que no me tientes Verónica.

Verónica sufrió un dolor indescriptible, aun mayor que el anterior, tanto así que tuvo que retroceder algunos metros, tratando de alejarse de Manigoldo, quien ahora traía puesto un aburrido traje negro, era una lástima, le gustaba mucho más su antigua túnica.

— ¿Ya no quieres matarme?

Pregunto el espectro, recuperándose de aquella tortura, observando que Manigoldo levantaba uno de los cigarrillos con pereza, respirando con un poco de dificultad, si no supiera mejor, creería que había peleado con Thanatos, pero seguramente todas esas marcas y daño eran obras de su pasión.

— ¿Para qué si puedo torturarte?

Manigoldo le dio una fumada a su cigarrillo, tosiendo casi inmediatamente, llevando su mano a su pecho con una mueca de dolor, Verónica se acerco a él, parecía que Thanatos era tan descuidado como Minos.

— No creí que Thanatos fuera tan violento...

El santo de cáncer lo sujeto del cabello, acercando su rostro al suyo, para después soplarle el humo del cigarrillo, dejándolo ir casi inmediatamente, preguntándose la razón de que este espectro siempre estuviera siguiéndolo, atosigándolo como la mosca que era.

— ¿A qué has venido?

Pregunto Manigoldo, sentándose en una de las sillas, notando que Verónica se paseaba en aquella habitación, no sabía exactamente que estaba buscando, pero le importaba muy poco.

— Pensé que querrías visitar a tu amante de nuevo, yo podría llevarte.

Manigoldo entrecerró los ojos, suponía que deseaba otro beso, encontrando ridículo el repentino deseo que dos hombres mostraban por él, demasiado desagradable para poder ignorarlo, porque no se sentía especial ni hermoso y ellos le daban asco, uno más que otro.

— ¿A cambio de qué?

Verónica se acerco a Manigoldo, hincándose a sus pies llevando sus manos a sus rodillas, el santo de cáncer modifico un poco su postura, empujando al espectro de cabellera rubia con fuerza, alejándolo de su cuerpo.

— Un beso, pero esta vez, quiero que tú me lo des y me hagas sentir amado.

Quien se recostó en el suelo, como si creyera que podía seducirlo con esa apariencia y esa voz, Verónica era repugnante, su corazón era tan negro como su armadura, como las moscas que lo rodeaban, a pesar de su belleza física.

— No acepto, eso puedo pedírselo a mi dios y me lo dará.

Manigoldo volvió a cambiar su postura, estaba sentado con las piernas abiertas, recargado en una de sus rodillas, sosteniendo con pereza el cigarrillo que lanzo en su dirección, quemando su mejilla.

— Quiero ver a mi maestro sin que Thanatos lo sepa, puedes hacer eso fenómeno.

Eso era muy difícil, ni siquiera él podría ingresar en los campos elíseos, pero podría acercarlo, mostrarle un camino en el inframundo, pasajes secretos entre dimensiones, los mismos que usaban los dioses gemelos o espectros de niveles superiores, como los jueces, pero aquello no valía un beso, por agradable que le fuera ese santo.

— Eso no vale un beso, aunque... puedo imaginar algo que si lo valga.

Manigoldo no estaba muy seguro de aceptar esa propuesta, la primera ya le había parecido desagradable y el comer de la granada fue aun peor, no obstante, suponía que le convenía tener un aliado en ese sitio, hasta que comprendiera como usar su nuevo cosmos, parecía que tenía que hacer algunos sacrificios.

— Supongo que sí, sólo eres un pervertido, pero hare lo que me pidas a cambio de que me asistas en lo que yo te solicito.

Verónica asintió con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, sí Manigoldo estaba dispuesto a pagar por sus servicios, él no era nadie para evitarlo, él siempre trataba de obtener lo mejor de cada situación, sin importarle que tuviera que hacer para ello.

— Después no te vayas a arrepentir.

Lo que Verónica no sabía era que ya lo estaba pero que no podía dar marchar atrás, sólo adaptarse a su nueva situación, tratar de buscar alguna forma de liberar a Albafica del infierno, cuando la tuviera, trataría de realizar otro pacto con el dios de la muerte, su lealtad, su cuerpo y su amor, a cambio de la vida de su amigo.

— Ya es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

Respondió levantándose con lentitud, logrando que por un momento Verónica se sintiera nervioso, este no era el mismo santo caído en desgracia, sino el que lo enfrento en el Yomotsu, si Thanatos quería domesticarlo estaba cometiendo demasiados errores porque este cangrejo seguía siendo tan salvaje como antes.

— A menos que seas tú el que no puede cumplir con su promesa.

Manigoldo se detuvo a unos cuantos centímetros del espectro, sus manos estaban recargadas en su cintura, con una postura que lo retaba a decirle que no podía realizar lo que prometía, completamente derecho, pero con su cabeza ligeramente ladeada, sus ojos oscuros posados en los suyos y su barbilla, ligeramente levantada.

— Eso realmente me molestaría.

Verónica trago un poco de saliva, estaba ligeramente excitado y un poco atemorizado, temiendo la reacción de Thanatos cuando supiera lo que estaba haciendo con su premio, pero más que nada, por la amenaza que Manigoldo estaba haciendo, casi como si fuera una promesa, una que le causaría demasiado dolor.

— Créeme Verónica, no quieres verme molesto.

Manigoldo se acerco todavía más, pronunciando en su oído esa promesa, notando como Verónica se estremecía por el sonido de su voz, por su sola presencia, parecía que después de todo si tenía cierto atractivo, después de todo, un dios y este espectro lo deseaban, lástima que Albafica nunca lo hizo.

— ¿Qué clase de inútil me has creído?

Fue la respuesta del espectro rubio, quien retrocedió varios pasos, repentinamente molesto, su enojo era tan exagerado que provoco una risa de Manigoldo, quien de nueva cuenta se alejo, no sin antes acariciar algunos mechones dorados entre sus dedos.

— ¡No comprendes que tan poderoso soy!

Manigoldo dejo de reír al escuchar su grito de indignación, encogiéndose de hombros, prendiendo otro cigarrillo, fumándolo con lentitud, disfrutando de la normalidad que le daba ese simple acto, sonriéndole a esa extraña mosca.

— Tú cumple tu promesa y yo cumpliré la mía.

Verónica como única respuesta se estremeció con anticipación, lo que fuera que rondaba su mente parecía emocionarlo, Manigoldo no hizo caso de eso y siguió al espectro, permitiendo que sus moscas lo rodearan, preguntándose si sus fuegos fatuos podrían realizar un truco parecido, tal vez debería probarlo, después de todo no tenía nada mejor que hacer por los siguientes dos o tres siglos.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Justo en ese momento Albafica se levanto de la cama sintiéndose sucio, llevando sus manos a su cabeza que seguía doliéndole, sintiendo la energía brillante de algo que no comprendía ni recordaba, eso era el cosmos de su diosa, la que trataba de ayudarle a sus dos santos, brindándoles la fuerza para sobrevivir a ese calvario.

Aun en su prisión, ella seguía llorando por ellos, en especial aquellos dos atrapados en el inframundo, ningún dios amaba tanto a la humanidad como ella y como su amor era parecido al de una madre, no había forma en que les abandonara a su suerte.

El santo de piscis estaba demasiado confundido y es que no había olvidado como llego a ese sitio, que el hombre que supuestamente lo amaba le había pedido como un mero premio, humillándolo sin saberlo o a pesar de que lo comprendía.

Minos le amaba tanto como para convertirlo en su esclavo, para Albafica eso no era amor, aquello más bien le parecía lujuria, una tan monstruosa que le helaba la sangre.

Se preguntaba si el juez del inframundo lo comprendía o solamente estaba jugando con él, así como si en realidad esos sentimientos de amor y deseo eran evocados por el juez del inframundo o por alguien más, por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, no creía que su amante fuera capaz de producirlos.

Albafica se recargo en el barandal con las rosas negras del inframundo, las que se agitaron con su sola presencia, llamándolo hacia ellas, recibiéndolo como una de sus hermanas, las que habían absorbido por completo el veneno de su sangre, de la rosa que poco a poco comenzaba a marchitarse, aun en el interior de la esfera creada por Thanatos.

Por un momento sopeso que era más valioso para él, su lealtad a su diosa o su amor por Minos, su felicidad o su orgullo y aunque suponía que su respuesta era la incorrecta, no dejaba de ser su voluntad, seguir adorando a la diosa de la tierra manteniendo su orgullo como uno de los santos de Athena.

Ese era el camino que deseaba, sin importar la soledad que le rodearía o la pérdida de su único amor, de ojos oscuros y sonrisa fácil, el hermoso guerrero nunca se arrepentiría de nada, aunque le destrozaran las piernas, los brazos, su rostro, nunca podrían robarle su espíritu.

Seguía pensando en una forma de huir del inframundo, del abismo y acompañar a sus camaradas, los que siguieran con vida, nada más era su meta, ni el amor que su amado juez le ofrecía.

— Es curioso, sin importar donde me encuentre, ustedes siempre me siguen.

Albafica recorrió las flores que parecían ronronear, cuyas raíces avanzaban en la piedra sin que nadie lo notara, tratando de llegar a las zarzas y a las espinas, a las otras plantas que habitaban el abismo, usando la fuerza otorgada por el cosmos del Santo dorado y su veneno.

Enfocándose en la rosa marchita, pinchándose con ella, recordándola como aquella hermosa hermana que le ayudara a derrotar al juez que deseaba a su lado, quien no mostro misericordia en su combate, el que por fin lo había dejado a solas.

La flor aun tenía remanentes del veneno en su sangre, el que al final de sus días era tan peligroso que pudo derrotar a Minos con esa misma rosa, era tan poderoso que una sola gota podía matar a cualquier espectro, dios, o santo, por poderoso que fuera, sin importar de quien se trataba, aun el propio Santo de Piscis.

Por un momento Albafica sonrió a causa de la ironía, perdería su vida donde las almas de los difuntos sufrían un castigo indescriptible provocado por sus pecados, moriría deseando, anhelando algo que no podía comprender ni recordar, pero que seguía firme en su corazón.

Suponía que perdería la vida, un destino mucho más piadoso que volver a portarlo en su cuerpo, pero estaba dispuesto a soportar el destino que su diosa decidiera, lo que le sorprendió fue que la voluntad de su diosa fue en contra de sus suposiciones, no murió ni tampoco se sentía invadido por el veneno.

Albafica supuso que solamente había una forma de averiguar si su sangre era venenosa y esto era probarla en alguien más, el único que lo acompañaría sería Minos, no podía matarlo a sangre fría, tampoco a nadie más, a pesar de ser los súbditos de Hades.

Pero como probar si sus suposiciones eran ciertas era un dilema que pronto podría solucionar, cuando vio que una indefensa y escurridiza mosca se paraba a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

Era uno de las criaturas de ese desagradable espectro, el que había visto a Minos con deseo, acto que provoco que su sangre hirviera a causa de los celos, la cual de pronto, sin que se diera cuenta fue rodeada por una gota de su propia sangre, la que aun manaba de la herida causada por la espina de sus rosas.

La mosca no murió en ese instante como debía ser, sino que se ahogo en el líquido vital, el que actuaba como en respuesta al odio que sentía por ese espectro y al anhelo que lo acosaba constantemente.

— Parece que aun tengo espinas...

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

En otro sitio como lo supuso Manigoldo, Verónica no podía llevarlo a los campos elíseos, pero conocía la forma de llegar a ellos usando una serie de puertas o portales que funcionaban como el Yomotsu, saltando de un circulo a otro, de aquella forma, los soldados de hades podían movilizarse tan rápido en el inframundo, no solamente los ríos y su barquero eran la única forma de moverse.

Manigoldo siguió las instrucciones de Verónica al pie de la letra, usando los pasadizos que conectaban diferentes lugares del inframundo, los círculos del infierno, algunas puertas conectaban con otras, sólo tenía que modificar las runas situadas en las columnas para que las esferas luminosas que las mantenían abiertas cambiaran de posición en lo que parecía ser una clase de reloj de sol.

Le había dicho que las runas señalaban información importante que era desconocida para la mayor parte de los espectros y sólo algunos le comprendían del todo, otros más, no les necesitaban puesto que podían atravesar los círculos sin necesidad de los portales o con ayuda de Caronte, pero como no querían que Thanatos descubriera su fuga ni que le estaba ayudando, usarían las puertas del sufrimiento.

Los números romanos señalaban el circulo del inframundo al que deseaban atravesar, las orbes cuanto tiempo estaría abierta la puerta, que constaba de un arco simple con varias runas grabadas en ella, el fuego era una barrera para que los humanos o los espíritus no pudieran usarlas y de nueva cuenta le dijo que solamente los espectros de cierto poder podían utilizarlas, algunos de los soldados, aquellos que estaban en el nivel de los santos de bronce se mantenían en ciertos puestos de vigilancia y solamente salían a la tierra cuando acompañaban a un espectro de mayor jerarquía.

Para llegar a los campos elíseos Manigoldo debía esperar algún tiempo en lo que la energía del portal se acumulaba, hasta que el reloj de arena cambiara de posición y eso ocurría cuando el último diamante negro e iridiscente cayera de su prisión de cristal a otra.

Eran unos cuantos minutos, pero Manigoldo comenzaba a sentirse sumamente preocupado, no tenía su armadura, si alguno de esos espectros lo encontraba seguramente lo matarían o Thanatos daría con él antes de que pudiera hacerle varias preguntas a su maestro.

Cuando por fin la puerta se abrió, debajo de ella una figura con forma de caracol se ilumino desde el centro, brillando con fuerza señalando un circulo, el arco de piedra no sufrió ningún cambio, no obstante, Manigoldo pudo ver a través de lo que ahora era una puerta en el inframundo, en uno de los puentes, como aquella que su amigo y el encontraron esa primera vez, un cielo azul, plantas y pasto verde.

Aquellos debían ser los campos elíseos, supuso entrando en el portal, atravesándolo como lo hiciera cuando visito ese extraño templo de sombras, dando un paso y después otro, sintiendo que de pronto se elevaba, flotando en el circulo de luz que formaba la figura del caracol en el arco de piedra.

Repentinamente pudo ver algunas estatuas de piedra de formas diversas, cada una de ellas más perturbadora que la anterior, las que formaban un camino de luz morada que atravesaba todo el inframundo como si fuera un laberinto, Manigoldo sintió en ese momento que era jalado hacia el interior de aquella brillante luz, atravesando los círculos del inframundo a una velocidad incomprensible.

Pudo ver las almas, el fuego y las espinas, Manigoldo supo entonces que lo que decían del infierno era cierto, ese lugar era un mundo creado para que los humanos pagaran por sus pecados.

En cuestión de segundos atravesó el túnel, aterrizando con delicadeza en otro circulo, ingresando en los campos elíseos, pisando la hierba verde, sintiendo el calor y percibiendo el aroma de las flores, eso era sin duda alguna una copia perfecta de la naturaleza de la tierra, pero aun faltaba demasiado para que pudiera ser un paraíso.

Debía encontrar a su maestro, la pregunta era como, repentinamente sin que él hubiera convocado a los fuegos fatuos que siempre le habían acompañado, una docena, tal vez más lo rodearon, parecía que todo ese tiempo estuvieron ocultos en sus ropas o rodeándolo con su energía, esas almas seguían cuidándolo aun después de muertas.

Sus acompañantes volaron en todas direcciones buscando a Sage, al mismo tiempo que el trataba de orientarse, buscar una forma de señalar la entrada que lo llevaría de regreso a su jaula una vez que hubiera visitado a su maestro.

Tenía que asegurarse que ese dios hubiera cumplido su palabra, no tenía otra opción más que buscarlo, sin el dios de la muerte acosándolos, escuchando cada una de sus palabras, las que seguramente utilizaría en su contra, esa era su forma de ser y no le dejaría utilizarlo de nuevo.

Esta vez, quien sabe que querría o que necesitaría robarle, de qué forma trataría de convencerlo de su lugar a su lado, de sus odiosas mentiras, las que solamente tenían sentido para él, para nadie más.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Minos regreso a los salones del juicio, portaba una sonrisa que distaba mucho de la anterior en sus labios, parecía que por fin sus posibilidades de seducir a su hermosa rosa se habían materializado.

No le gustaba aceptarlo, pero su forma de juzgarlo fue errónea, Albafica era por mucho más poderoso que cualquier otro de los Santos, su espíritu parecía ser inquebrantable, al menos, por simples manos humanas.

Tuvo que ser uno de los dioses gemelos el que le abriera los ojos, dándole una oportunidad y robándole su carta del triunfo sobre su hermano, al que decía amar por sobre todo, dándole la impresión de que su amor no era el que sentían dos hermanos, sino el que sentían dos amantes.

Haciendo que los repudiara aun más, no solo eran traidores, blasfemos y apostatas, negando con cada una de sus acciones el poderío de Hades, sino que ahora, se trataban de criaturas incestuosas, uno de los pecados que los dioses del Olimpo y del inframundo más odiaban.

Pero eso no explicaba la solicitud de Thanatos, ni la molestia de Hypnos por el deseo que su hermano sentía por ese bruto santo de cáncer, el amado de su premio, haciendo que se preguntara, que estaba ocurriendo en el inframundo y si su amado dios lo sabía.

— Al fin te dignas a presentarse Minos de Grifo.

Minos no detuvo su andar, no estaba de humor para soportar otro sermón de ese gigante rubio, el que se creía superior a él porque la traidora Pandora lo eligió como uno de sus espectros más cercanos, lo que parecía que no comprendía era que ella no existía más, su espíritu no reencarno con ellos, por lo que sus poderes y su autoridad eran exactamente iguales.

— ¿Me estabas esperando Radamnthys?

El rubio de mirada impenetrable asintió, acercándose algunos pasos, parecía que seguía en pie su amenaza de intentar sustituirlo por creerse con el poder para ello, ignorando que Hades era quien decidía si un juez era apto para su puesto o no, como ocurrió con Aiacos durante la guerra, quien tenía el descaro de señalar su deseo como una falta.

— Si esto continua así, tendremos que hablar con nuestro dios en persona Minos, tú no puedes ignorar tus deberes por una simple zorra.

Aquellas últimas palabras lo hicieron enfurecer, borrando todo su buen humor y estaba a punto de mostrarle a ese engreído juez de cabellera rubia que en ese momento era él quien poseía el poder de su dios, que aunque no lo supiera nadie, estaba realizando una misión de suma importancia al mismo tiempo que domaba el espíritu inquebrantable de ese inocente, cuyo único pecado era su orgullo, el que sin duda alguna perecería los tormentos del primer círculo del infierno y no ningún otro.

— ¡Albafica no es ninguna zorra y yo no recibo ordenes de nadie más que Hades!

Aiacos se interpuso entre ambos, colocando una mano en el pecho de Radamnthys, suponía que lo mejor era llevar ese asunto a su dios, el sabría que hacer, y ya no perderían el tiempo tratando de que Minos recapacitara, era suficiente con que ese dios hubiera perdido la razón, como para que también su hermano de armas lo hiciera, todo por uno de sus enemigos.

— Debes recapacitar Minos, yo en persona se cuanto duele que te quiten tu poder, no sacrifiques tu existencia por un cuerpo bonito.

Minos no supo que era peor, la condescendencia de Aiacos, el juez que casi pierde su manto o Radamnthys, quien se creía con el derecho de ordenarle cualquier cosa, por lo que repentinamente, los ataco a ambos con sus hilos, no permitiría que nadie insultara a su hermosa rosa con espinas.

Los dos jueces se prepararon para recibir los hilos de Minos, a enfrentarse con su camarada enloquecido, pero estos nunca llegaron, siendo detenidos por una fuerza omnipotente, Hades mismo en persona.

Quien tenía los hilos enredados en una de sus manos y con la otra desviaba las técnicas de cada uno de los jueces, a su lado estaba su esposa, cuyos ojos siempre estaban cerrados, pero los tres jueces podían jurar que les observaba con detenimiento.

— Deben ser días muy oscuros en el inframundo para que mis tres jueces luchen entre sí.

Los tres jueces inmediatamente cesaron sus ataques, hincándose en el suelo, bajando su mirada con pena, dispuestos a escuchar lo que su dios tenía que decirles, puesto que nunca subía a esas alturas del abismo, prefería permanecer en su sala del trono, sea cual fuera el caso.

— Lord Hades...

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Manigoldo encontró el sitio donde Sage meditaba, su maestro parecía triste y esa no era la imagen de una persona que ha sido llevada al paraíso, probablemente Thanatos ya le había dicho lo que pago por su paz, dándose cuenta que el dios le mintió, de todas formas se había vengado de su enemigo y aunque fueran los campos elíseos, para su maestro ese era el peor de los círculos.

Por unos instantes no supo que decir o hacer para llamar su atención, si es que debía hacerlo, después de todo que le diría, "Hola maestro, me convertí en la puta de Thanatos" ó "He traicionado a mi diosa por nada" sin duda sabría que se había transformado en un sucio espectro, tal vez Albafica tenía razón y le odiaría por lo que hizo.

Esa era la peor de las reacciones posibles, ya había visto el dolor de Albafica, su odio y su desprecio, ver lo mismo en los ojos de su maestro sería tan doloroso, tal vez aquello ya no lo soportaría, aun así, debía verlo, todo por el bienestar de su amigo, el aun podía salvarse.

Manigoldo realizo un trato con Verónica, él que pagaría aunque le dolería demasiado, aunque fuera humillante, de todas formas no sería peor que todo lo que Thanatos deseaba hacerle, suponiendo que cada vez que durmieran juntos le pediría algo más, un mayor sacrificio y una mayor entrega.

Sus instintos se lo gritaban, la forma en que lo seguía viendo, como si no fuera suficiente, Manigoldo hubiera pensado que después de aquellas dos ocasiones el dios de la muerte se cansaría de él, no era tan especial como quería hacérselo creer, no obstante, la lujuria en aquellos ojos era cada vez mayor, lo supo cuando jugaban ajedrez, a pesar de estar completamente vestido, sin realizar ningún movimiento que pudiera excitarlo, sentía sus ojos pegados a su cuerpo, casi podía imaginar sus manos recorriendo su piel y sus labios en los suyos, haciéndolo sentir sucio o peor aún, un sentimiento que no deseaba clasificar por el momento, no era más que otra de sus piezas de ajedrez.

Ahora no sabía que decirle a su maestro, si recibía el trato que le dio Albafica o si peor aún, Sage se comportaba como siempre sintiéndose culpable por su dolor, aumentando su condena en ese supuesto paraíso.

Como podía acercarse a él sin sentirse culpable, extremadamente culpable, y que le diría una vez que tuviera su atención para desviar su atención de sus heridas, seguro que sabría lo que paso, su maestro sabría lo que había hecho, eso era todavía peor que ser odiado o repudiado por él, hacerle sentir culpable por su destino.

— Manigoldo.

Parecía que su maestro ya lo había visto y se preparo para recibir un golpe de su puño cerrado o un escarmiento, no como dos brazos lo rodeaban con cariño, haciendo que se quejara a causa del dolor en su pecho, llamando la atención de Sage, quien se alejo inmediatamente, palpando su pecho, notando antes que él pudiera decírselo su inmenso dolor tanto físico como espiritual.

— ¿Qué ha hecho contigo?

No suponía que su maestro quisiera una respuesta a esa pregunta, por lo que no se la dio, en vez de eso cuando llevo su mano a su mejilla notando algunas de las marcas de su último encuentro con su dios, tratando de ver cuánto daño le habían hecho.

Manigoldo cerró los ojos con fuerza obligándose a no llorar enfrente de Sage, no debía hacerlo, no era correcto que un hombre llorara mucho menos que le dejara ver que tanto le dolía su traición, por lo que controlando sus sentimientos, se enfoco en la razón para su visita.

— No tengo mucho tiempo, no quiero que Thanatos sepa que logre escapar de mi habitación y necesito hacerte algunas preguntas maestro, se que tu sabrá la respuesta.


	15. Resplandor negro...

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias...

Avisos: Esta historia contiene Slash, yaoi, m/m, está basada en El Lienzo Perdido y en el inframundo de Saint Seiya Saga de Hades. Contiene las parejas Minos/Albafica, Thanatos/Manigoldo, Manigoldo/Albafica. Tendrá escenas de violación, sadomasoquismo y relaciones entre dos hombres.

Resumen: Hades se ha llevado la victoria y es el momento de recompensar a sus leales espectros. Minos y Thanatos desean al guerrero que los humillo como su esclavo y de ahora en adelante, Manigoldo y Albafica atravesaran un calvario que no parece tener fin. Minos/Albafica Thanatos/Manigoldo Manigoldo/Albafica

Inframundo.

Capitulo 15

Resplandor negro...

— No tengo mucho tiempo, no quiero que Thanatos sepa que logre escapar de mi habitación y necesito hacerte algunas preguntas maestro, se que tu sabrás la respuesta.

Sage llevo una de sus manos a su mejilla, tratando de mantenerse firme, su alumno ya había sacrificado suficiente por culpa suya, guardando silencio absoluto, observando, presintiendo el dolor de Manigoldo, quien seguía con los ojos cerrados, guardando su arrepentimiento para sí.

El antiguo patriarca con mucho cuidado rodeo los hombros de Manigoldo, abrazándolo con delicadeza sin decirle nada, acariciando su cabeza con mucha más gentileza, despeinando su cabello como en el pasado, sintiendo que su alumno se recargaba contra su cuerpo, enterrando su rostro en su hombro, con un ligero, casi imperceptible temblor.

Pasaron aproximadamente un minuto en aquella postura, Sage era el único que alguna vez lo había comprendido y esta ocasión no podía ser diferente, comprendía su dolor, su vergüenza, su miedo.

Como era su costumbre, trataba de hacerlo sentir un poco mejor y esperaba que tuviera alguna respuesta que le diera esperanzas, tal vez, el gran patriarca, su maestro, conocería alguna forma de salir del inframundo, sólo así podría decir que su sacrificio habría valido la pena.

— ¿Existe una forma de salir del inframundo?

Existían varias formas, como santos de cáncer podían utilizar el Yomotsu como un punto medio, pero ningún alma humana, solo un espectro era capaz de pisar el inframundo sin perecer o en todo caso, sólo un alma revivida por Hades tenía esa facultad.

— El Yomotsu, puedes usarlo como un puente entre ambos mundos, tu bien sabes que ese es nuestro deber y destino, que nosotros debemos proteger la entrada y la salida del inframundo.

Usar el Yomotsu para ir y venir del inframundo era fácil cuando te tratabas de uno de los santos de cáncer, pero cuando no eras uno, las puertas estaban cerradas para tu cuerpo físico.

Manigoldo necesitaba rescatar a su amigo, liberarlo del abismo y ese juez, sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer para lograrlo, e ingresar en el Yomotsu seria inútil, si no podía llevar su cuerpo consigo, seguro que Albafica por el momento al ser un simple humano, estaba en peligro constante de perderse en el abismo.

— ¿Sabes lo qué has hecho Manigoldo?

Pregunto Sage, liberándolo de sus dudas, observándole fijamente como si no entendiera del todo porque se sacrifico por él, con qué motivo lo había hecho, tal vez no lo comprendiera en ese instante o nunca.

— Creo que ya sabe la respuesta maestro.

Tenía razón, comprendía lo que Manigoldo había hecho por el consumiendo esa granada, pero de todas formas no adivinaba cual era el motivo de realizar semejante sacrificio, en especial cuando lo único que deseaba era que viviera, él era un anciano, estaba preparado para pagar las consecuencias de su derrota, pero su alumno, él no lo estaba.

— Y ya tendremos suficiente tiempo de hablar cuando Thanatos quiera restregarte su victoria, lo que me preocupa es él... Albafica.

El santo de piscis había sido capturado también, seguramente su belleza había sido su condena, provocándole semejante dolor que por un momento se olvido de la presencia de su alumno, retrocediendo un solo paso, sintiendo esa información como un golpe físico, ellos eran su responsabilidad y solo se había preocupado por Manigoldo hasta ese instante.

— ¿Albafica? ¿Alguien más?

Manigoldo respondió con un movimiento de su cabeza, no había nadie más que el supiera, de lo contrario Thanatos ya se lo hubiera mencionado, Sage llevo su mano a su rostro, cubriéndolo con ella, preguntándose porque estos dos muchachos de entre todos los demás, comprendiendo perfectamente lo mucho que se amaban y las nulas posibilidades que tuvieron de estar juntos.

— Tengo que hacer algo por él, está sufriendo maestro, Minos es un monstruo y no creo que quede nada de... de él... sí no hago nada para ayudarle.

No debía comer la granada, aquello solo le condenaría a una vida en el abismo si eso se podía llamar vida para empezar, Sage lo sabía bien pero tenía miedo de la reacción que su alumno tendría cuando comprendiera que nunca mas podría ser libre.

— Yo estoy condenado, pero como espectro sé que puedo transitar el abismo a mi antojo, debe haber algo, cualquier cosa... tengo que ayudarlo.

Sage respiro hondo, sintiendo que el aire le faltaba, tratando de recordar algún pasaje, alguna anécdota que pudiera servirle, sólo existió un humano capaz de abandonar el abismo, ese fue Orfeo, pero solo si los dioses estaban de acuerdo, otros que podían liberar almas eran los jueces, pero por lo que suponía era imposible que alguno de ellos aceptara dejarle ir, en especial si Minos era quien había esclavizado al hijo de Lugonis.

— Solamente los dioses o los jueces tienen el poder para liberar las almas o dejarlas regresar a la tierra, nadie más puede hacerlo, ni siquiera un Santo de Cáncer.

Así que era inútil, se había convertido en un espectro para nada, no para nada sino por la paz de su maestro, que pasaría la eternidad culpándose por su destino, haciendo que se sintiera el hombre más estúpido sobre la faz de la tierra, por dejarse engañar como lo hizo.

— Manigoldo, espero que lo entiendas...

Lo entendía, su maestro lo sabía perfectamente, a pesar de ser demasiado tempestuoso nunca actuaba sin pensar sus acciones, siempre usaba su intuición para regirse y eso estaba bien, todos sus dones eran obra de su diosa.

— Jamás podrás salir del inframundo, a menos que Hades en persona te lo permita.

Manigoldo asintió con una leve sonrisa, eso ya no le importaba, nunca había sido alguien que se quejara por el pasado, si lo fuera, no creía que hubiera sobrevivido el genocidio de su aldea.

— Pero un vivo, alguien que aun respira, que no ha comido la granada, cuyo corazón aun late, alguien así podría salir del inframundo con ayuda.

El santo de cáncer pronuncio asustado, demasiado nervioso para poder ocultar su temor de su maestro.

— Podría ser, pero eso implicaría un sacrificio mucho mayor.

Musito el antiguo patriarca, mirándolo fijamente.

— Uno que no creo que estés dispuesto a realizar.

Sage siempre supo de los profundos sentimientos que los dos muchachos albergaban el uno por el otro, era difícil mantenerlos separados, mucho más con la necedad de su propio discípulo a buscarle cuando creía que no se daba cuenta, era claro que en ese momento en que parecían necesitarse no se darían la espalda, ellos eran mucho más valientes que muchos que les habían precedido.

— ¿Qué debo hacer?

Pregunto desesperándose, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo, Thanatos podría percatarse de su ausencia de un momento a otro, no quería que supiera que podía fugarse, que de momento a Verónica le importaba muy poco que fuera su dueño, tampoco quería que su maestro pagara las consecuencias de su constante desobediencia ni de su amor por Albafica.

— Ningún sacrificio es suficiente por él.

Manigoldo estaba seguro de eso, le había prometido a su amado que nunca lo dejaría solo y le había fallado.

— Manigoldo.

Trato de interrumpirlo el patriarca, pero sabía que Manigoldo no estaba dispuesto a escucharlo.

— ¡No!

Le interrumpió, su maestro debía comprender cuanto le amaba.

— ¡Ya lo deje demasiado tiempo sólo! ¡No puedo ignorar su dolor! ¡Tengo que ayudarlo!

Manigoldo sentía que su tiempo se terminaba y que dentro de poco Thanatos se daría cuenta de su fuga, obligándolo a regresar con él.

— Las leyendas del rapto de Persephone no están completas, muchas de ellas fueron distorsionadas para darle un sentido mucho más trágico. Uno que explicara su deseo de permanecer con Hades, a pesar de ser la hija de la diosa Deméter.

Sage trataba de explicar los hechos tras esa leyenda, pero no creía que su alumno tuviera la paciencia para escucharlo.

— Pero fue ella quien quiso permanecer en el abismo junto a su esposo a pesar de los llantos de su madre.

Manigoldo asintió, muchas de las leyendas no eran correctas, ninguna hablaba de lo que ocurría cuando la diosa Athena perdía la guerra o que ocurría con las almas del inframundo, el más cercano a ello fue Dante con su Comedia, pero ningún otro se aventuraba a describir los horrores del inframundo, ni siquiera, el verdadero proceder de los dioses gemelos, describiéndolos como entes pacíficos y no lo que realmente eran.

— Maestro.

Lo interrumpió Manigoldo, no quería faltarle al respeto, pero sabía que Sage trataba de hacerlo flaquear en su decisión por ayudar a su amado.

— Por favor.

Su alumno se arrodillo frente a Sage, no le importaba tener que suplicarle, lo único que le importaba era conocer la forma en la cual podría ayudar a su amado, sin importar que tan lejos tendría que llegar.

— No sabes lo que me estas pidiendo.

Respondió Sage, ayudándolo a levantarlo del suelo sujetándolo de los brazos.

— De todas formas ya estoy condenado.

Comenzaba a creer que siempre lo había estado, que las palabras que pronunciaba Thanatos eran ciertas, que jamás pudo escapar de su destino y que este era permanecer a su lado.

— Pero no Albafica, el aún puede salvarse.

Susurro, provocando que el corazón de Sage se quebrara por momentos, verlo tan triste, tan desesperado, todo por su culpa, era demasiado.

— Athena me ordeno que no permitiera que Thanatos llegara a ti, no puedo darte la información que me solicitas.

Su diosa le advirtió del peligro, pero el en su afán por vengarse de hades y de sus siervos ignoro sus palabras, seguro de que tendrían la victoria,

— ¡Thanatos ya llego a mí!

Manigoldo sostuvo la túnica de su maestro, quien nunca le había visto tan desesperado como en aquella ocasión.

— ¡Se lo suplico, por el amor que me tiene, ayúdeme a salvarlo!

Si lograba ayudarle podría soportar su destino, pero si no lo hacía, esa pesadilla no habría tenido ningún caso.

— Debes abandonar a nuestra diosa, sólo así la influencia de la granada será completa y podrás caminar en el inframundo a tu antojo, sin la protección del dios de la muerte.

Aun en ese momento el dios de la muerte rodeaba el cuerpo de su alumno, lo protegía sin que siquiera se diera cuenta, ese dios furioso, hijo de la noche, que parecía estaba obsesionado con su pobre alumno.

— ¿Protección?

No entendía de que le hablaba, aquellas palabras sonaban casi como las que Thanatos le hubiera dicho en el pasado.

— No lo entiendo.

Aunque en realidad lo hacía, pero no quería creerlo, porque de ser así sus mentiras tendrían sentido, encadenándolo a su voluntad, a su destino, sin que tuviera una oportunidad para escapar, porque siempre fue suyo.

— El aura de Thanatos te rodea, como aquella ocasión que probaste la sangre de Albafica.

Manigoldo negó aquello con un movimiento de su cabeza, comprendiendo lo que su maestro estaba diciéndole, como ese dios estaba en lo cierto y como debía descender aún más para que Albafica pudiera salvarse.

— Parece que nunca pude protegerte realmente.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Thanatos no disfrutaba de pelear con su hermano, eran contadas las ocasiones que eso había ocurrido, pero sus celos eran realmente infantiles, un obstáculo que tendría que librar para obtener lo que deseaba por el momento.

Leuca había realizado su deber al pie de la letra, curando a ese hermoso guerrero de todo el daño que ese monstruoso juez le había hecho, preguntándose cómo alguien podría atreverse a hacerle daño a una persona que amaba.

Hades había tratado de violarla y su esposa quiso castigarla por ese acto, acusándola de seducir a su amado esposo, únicamente la bondad de Thanatos, uno de los dioses gemelos pudo salvarla de su destino, ser transformada en un árbol blanco en el inframundo.

Un acto por el cual siempre le estaría agradecida, pero le hacía preguntarse porque Thanatos que la protegió de un destino humillante ahora le brindaba ayuda a Minos, permitiendo que otro ser cuya belleza era sublime sufriera semejante castigo.

Thanatos se dio cuenta de su presencia casi inmediatamente, parecía perturbado, no era para menos, había discutido con su hermano, quien sus ninfas sabían lo deseaba como a un hombre desea a una mujer o a un efebo, un amor que el dios de la muerte quiso ignorar hasta ese momento.

Hablaban de un elegido, de un supuesto amante que Thanatos mantenía consigo, sus hermanas le habían dicho que llevo a un hombre a su templo, que lo poseyó en el agua y que había sido especialmente violento, que por un momento creyeron que sería destruido, pero que su deseo pudo más que su enojo.

— ¿Cumpliste tu papel?

Ella asintió, hincándose frente a su dios, preguntándose si acaso cupido había realizado alguna locura o tal vez afrodita o cualquier dios del deseo, del amor o la lujuria, para que Thanatos perdiera la paciencia de aquella forma.

— Sí mi señor

Fue su respuesta, mirándolo fijamente, Thanatos se levantó, ya era momento de visitar a su fuego fatuo, ya había pasado suficiente tiempo para que comprendiera su error, ignorando al principio a Leuca, ella era una de sus ninfas favoritas y un insulto a la pareja gobernante del inframundo.

— Pero...

Thanatos se detuvo, esperando a que ella le dijera que le preocupaba, porque parecía que necesitaba decirle algo importante, tal vez, información que pudiera importarle.

— Me dijo que debía darle un mensaje a un tal Manigoldo de Cáncer...

Eso llamo su atención, parecía que ese veneno aun no podía comprender que debía alejarse de su fuego fatuo, pero ya no importaba más, su hermano había borrado sus recuerdos, ya no era un peligro para ellos.

— No entregaras ese mensaje Leuca y si ese veneno pregunta, le dirás que no le dio importancia Manigoldo, que ya lo ha olvidado.

Leuca asintió extrañada, preguntándose porque su amado dios de la muerte estaba realizando una acción como esa, porque engañar a ese hermoso guerrero y quien era ese Manigoldo.

— Mi señor, Minos le hace daño... demasiado daño...

Thanatos guardo silencio, comenzando a perder su paciencia, esa ninfa no podía cuestionar sus acciones, mucho menos cuando fue el quien la protegió de la lujuria de Hades y de los celos de Persephone.

— No es de un acto como ese del que usted me protegió...

El dios de la muerte sonrió con autosuficiencia, como si comprendiera sus palabras pero no les diera ninguna importancia haciendo que se preguntara cual era la razón de ello, que estaba pasando para que Thanatos estuviera tan molesto.

— La vida de los humanos es basura efímera, ya lo sabes Leuca, pero si tú quieres, si dudas de mis decisiones puedo retirar mi protección, estoy seguro que fuera de mi templo, tendrás una vida larga y plena...

Ella negó aquello con un movimiento de la cabeza, tragando un poco de saliva, escuchando como Thanatos daba varios pasos en dirección de la salida de su templo, deteniéndose unos instantes, estaba seguro que su fuego fatuo tenía varias costillas rotas, después de todo sintió como se quebraban y escucho ese sonido con bastante claridad.

— Pero si aún sientes agradecimiento por mis acciones curaras a mi fuego fatuo sin pronunciar una sola palabra de ese hermoso guerrero, esa gota de veneno que se niega a perderse en el olvido y yo, te lo agradeceré.

Leuca asintió, aunque no estaba segura por primera vez si acaso debía acatar las órdenes de Thanatos, o decirle a ese Manigoldo el mensaje de Albafica, ese hermoso guerrero sufría y parecía que el arrepentimiento era uno de sus mayores tormentos.

— Usted sabe que siempre estaré agradecida por su favor, como sé que ese guerrero estará agradecido con usted si le brinda la misma ayuda que a mí, Minos es un monstruo desalmado, temo que ya no haya nada de ese hermoso guerrero cuando el juez termine con sus juegos.

A Thanatos no le interesaba en lo más mínimo el destino del veneno, lo que deseaba era que Albafica desapareciera de una buena vez, tal vez Leuca no lo comprendía, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

— Te has prendado de su belleza, no eres la única y no serás tú quien pueda amarlo.

El usaría a ese veneno para terminar de convencer a su fuego fatuo de amarlo, si acaso seguía firme en su rechazo cuando terminara de seducirlo, después de todo, Manigoldo era suyo, sólo suyo, para siempre.

— Ahora lárgate de mí vista.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Los jueces del inframundo se hincaron al mismo tiempo, deteniendo sus ataques, esperando cualquier orden o castigo que hades quisiera imponerles, su dios destruyo los hilos en sus manos antes de que Minos pudiera retirarlos, desvaneciendo los otros ataques.

Ninguno se atrevió a pronunciar sonido alguno, mirándose entre sí los dos jueces que trataron de imponer un castigo al otro, quien se veía mucho más tranquilo, seguro que tenía por el momento el apoyo de su dios.

— Me pregunto que esperaban conseguir con un acto como este...

Pronuncio Hades con tranquilidad, sus ojos posados en sus dos jueces, Radamanthys y Aiacos, quienes guardaron absoluto silencio, comprendiendo que su dios no esperaba una respuesta.

— Y tú, Minos de Grifo, has faltado más de una vez a los salones del juicio.

Radamanthys sonrió, no solamente ellos habían notado sus constantes faltas por lo que estaba seguro que muy pronto su señor les daría la razón, ese comportamiento era indigno y apenas habían pasado unos cuantos días desde su victoria.

Haciendo que se preguntara que pasaría cuando ese santo de piscis, el que sin duda era muy hermoso, casi como Pandora, pudiera intercambiar los papeles, siendo el quien pudiera controlar a Minos, ya que después de algunos meses o tal vez años, su aliado, comería de la palma de su mano.

De eso estaba seguro, por lo que deseaba impedirlo, tenían que hacerlo por el bien del inframundo, sin el juez principal de los muertos, el orden natural del abismo se perdería o ese santo de piscis a la larga sería un grave problema que tendrían que solucionar.

— Un acto que no estoy dispuesto a tolerar.

Minos trago saliva, no podía negar que había descuidado sus obligaciones, pero Albafica era demasiado hermoso, demasiado perfecto para poder ignorarlo, haciéndolo adictivo para él, quien con cada día que pasaba amaba mucho más su espíritu, a pesar de que Hypnos le hiciera ese gran favor.

— Ninguno de los dos actos se repetirá en el inframundo, quien toma las decisiones soy yo, nadie más y espero que no lo olviden.

Los tres asintieron, esperando las órdenes de Hades para poder marcharse cuando se lo indicaran, escuchando como la esposa de su dios se reía entre dientes, colocando una mano en su boca con delicadeza.

Ella a pesar de su belleza y que era una de las últimas estrellas en reencarnar, siempre les había parecido de cierta forma intimidante, era por eso que Radamanthys no estaba del todo seguro que permitirle a Minos tener a su rosa era una buena idea, con el dios lo comprendía, ese santo era un soborno, pero Albafica de Piscis era una fuerza de la que tenían que cuidarse.

Lo estaban menospreciando, justo como pasaba con Pandora, creyéndola una mera herramienta de los dioses, sin darle el mérito que se merecía por haber logrado a pesar de la intervención de los dioses gemelos, la resurrección de Hades, puesto que era ella, y todas sus reencarnaciones, la pieza final de su victoria.

Pero no era su lugar cuestionar las órdenes de su dios ni mucho menos, aun así, tal vez debería ver con sus propios ojos cual era la valía de la rosa venenosa, si acaso era tan hermoso o cautivante para que Minos hubiera perdido la cabeza de la forma en que lo hacía hasta ese momento.

— Pareces muy preocupado Radamanthys.

Pronunciaron a sus espaldas, el dios del inframundo, el único que aun permanecía a su lado, mirándole con detenimiento, comprendiendo seguramente sus preocupaciones, sintiendo que no era su deber cuestionar a los dioses, agacho la cabeza a punto de responderle a su señor, quien levanto la mano para silenciarlo, en un gesto pacifico.

— ¿Crees acaso que la lealtad de Minos se vea mermada por culpa de esa rosa?

Ese era precisamente el caso, aunque su dios creyera lo contrario, creía que Minos perdería la cabeza tarde o temprano, Hades en persona enfrento a Zeus por su esposa, que les decía que Minos sería mucho más fuerte que eso.

—No lo sé mi señor,

Debía ser sincero, Hades se daría cuenta si mentía o no, así que lo mejor era ser sincero con su dios, en todo caso, sí decidía que aquello no era de preocupación, simplemente le obedecería y eso sería todo.

— Lo que sienten no es real y cuando se den cuenta de ello, sus premios no serán más que un estorbo.

Aunque Radamanthys tenía razón, el sentimiento de tener una compañera, o en este caso compañero era tan sublime que bien podría cambiar su lealtad, tal vez había cometido un error de juicio permitiéndole ese premio.

— En ese momento Minos regresara a su puesto, pero si no lo hace...

En todo caso, si su juez no era apto para realizar su deber como hasta ese momento lo había logrado, entonces, no tendría otra opción más que castigarlo, desterrarlo del inframundo y buscar otro juez que portara esa armadura, con el ya serían dos las estrellas que tendría que remplazar.

— Radamanthys prepárate para hacer lo necesario, no me gustan los traidores en mis tropas.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Verónica comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, Manigoldo ya se había tardado demasiado tiempo y si acaso Thanatos se percataba de que estaba sobrepasando sus funciones como espía, que dejaba que su premio vagara a su antojo en el inframundo, así como lo que le estaba pidiendo a cambio, su castigo sería recordado por siempre.

Repentinamente escucho el sonido del portal abriéndose, por un momento pensó que se trataría del dios en persona, pero debía recordarse que Thanatos no les utilizaba, ellos transitaban el camino de los dioses y de saber que estaba torciendo sus órdenes, seguramente lo mataría en ese instante.

Manigoldo salió del portal, parecía que no había encontrado las respuestas que necesitaba, su apariencia de ser posible era mucho más deprimente que antes, parecía que el poco espíritu que le quedaba se había consumido, dejando solamente oscuridad y desesperanza en su corazón.

Al verle no dijo nada, simplemente le ignoro, siguiendo su caminó en la dirección de su jaula, Verónica lo siguió, caminando detrás suyo, preguntándose que se suponía que había pasado en los campos elíseos que lo dejo tan destrozado.

Podía ver que sostenía sus costillas, respirando hondo, parecía demasiado cansado, casi como si ese daño no hubiera sido tan insignificante como quería hacerlo ver, tal vez, más que las costillas flotantes estaban rotas.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Fue lo único que alcanzo a pronunciar cuando Manigoldo cayó al suelo, más por su desesperación que por el dolor de su pecho, ese era insignificante en comparación, cerrando los ojos, golpeando el suelo.

— Por supuesto, resucite para ser el estúpido esclavo de Thanatos, Albafica está perdido y yo nunca tuve una oportunidad.

Verónica frunció el ceño, suponía que Manigoldo aún no entendía que tuvo suerte de ser el premio de un dios, muy pocos tenían ese privilegio, y si dejaba a un lado ese odio irracional contra la muerte, podría comprender que lo trataban mucho mejor que a su pescadillo, que con un poco de gentileza, Thanatos le concedería cualquier cosa que deseara, porque después de todo, estaba subestimando su importancia.

— Obviamente me encuentro de maravilla.

El espectro que comandaba a la legión de moscas del inframundo le ayudo a ingresar en su habitación, en donde noto que de nueva cuenta toda la destrucción provocada por su enfrentamiento con el que se decía su dios había sido reparada e inmediatamente comenzó a buscar un paquete de cigarrillos, notando que no había uno solo, enojándose por ello, lanzando los platos y las frutas al suelo, golpeando la mesa.

— ¡Necesito un cigarrillo!

Casi grito, respirando hondo, escuchando como el espectro se sentaba en una de las sillas, mirándole de pies a cabeza, recargándose en sus nudillos con algo parecido al fastidio.

— No creo que entiendas el poder que tienes sobre Thanatos...

Manigoldo llevo de nueva cuenta su mano a su costado, recargándose en la mesa, suponía que no debió salir de su jaula porque ya casi no podía respirar, pero no se arrepentía de su visita a su maestro, aunque no estaba de acuerdo, le dio la información para poder ayudarle a su amado Albafica, sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer.

— Sí tu quisieras podrías pedirle lo que fuera y él te lo cumpliría, pero en vez de eso desaprovechas tu buena suerte, insultando a quien deberías idolatrar.

Ahora esa sucia mosca le decía lo mismo que Thanatos, que tenía suerte, que debía estar agradecido, pero no solo eso, aprovechar su obsesión, solo por la oportunidad de que le cumpliera algún deseo que tuviera, como cigarrillos o cualquier banalidad como esa, no solo tratándolo como una zorra, sino, que ahora cobraría como una por sus favores, sin contar que lo único que siempre quiso estaba fuera de su alcance de todas formas o seria destruido cuando su dios lo descubriera.

— Porque no te largas de una buena vez...

El dolor comenzaba a volverse insoportable, tan molesto que de momento ignoraba la presencia de Verónica, quien se levantó de su asiento, mirando al santo de cáncer de pies a cabeza, notando su dolor y su molestia.

— Sólo piénsalo, sí el estuviera conforme con tu actitud, yo creo que bien podrías salvar a tu pescadito y tener todo cuanto quisieras, por absurdo que fuera...

Manigoldo se recostó entonces en su cama, aun sostenía sus costillas con cuidado, preguntándose si ese espectro hablaba en serio.

— Se supone que debo besar sus zapatos para mantenerlo contento, eso estas diciendo fenómeno.

Verónica sonrió, alejándose de Manigoldo, no creía que sus zapatos fueran aquello en donde deseaba los labios o las manos de su amante.

— No son sus zapatos lo que quiere que beses, yo apuntaría un poco más al centro...

Pronuncio, riéndose por su repentina molestia, abandonándolo poco después con una sonrisa en sus labios.

— Un poco de amabilidad sería correspondida con un poco de amabilidad...


	16. Nueva vida...

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias...

Avisos: Esta historia contiene Slash, yaoi, m/m, está basada en El Lienzo Perdido y en el inframundo de Saint Seiya Saga de Hades. Contiene las parejas Minos/Albafica, Thanatos/Manigoldo, Manigoldo/Albafica. Tendrá escenas de violación, sadomasoquismo y relaciones entre dos hombres.

Resumen: Hades se ha llevado la victoria y es el momento de recompensar a sus leales espectros. Minos y Thanatos desean al guerrero que los humillo como su esclavo y de ahora en adelante, Manigoldo y Albafica atravesaran un calvario que no parece tener fin. Minos/Albafica Thanatos/Manigoldo Manigoldo/Albafica

Inframundo.

Capítulo 16

Nueva vida...

— Un poco de amabilidad sería correspondida con un poco de amabilidad...

Manigoldo supuso que esa actitud le encantaría a su supuesto dios, verlo humillarse con la ilusión de recibir sus favores, por pequeños que fueran esos, cuando no cumplió su promesa, ni mucho menos, al liberar a su maestro riéndose de su infortunio, diciéndole que clase de sacrificio realizo para protegerlo.

Al menos esa mosca se había marchado sin pedir que cumpliera su promesa, no se sentía con la energía para ello, apenas podía respirar y sentía que se había esforzado demasiado al buscar a su maestro, no obstante, debía aprovechar que Thanatos le había dejado libre al menos unos minutos.

Repentinamente escucho el sonido de una rasgadura, pero no se movió, suponía que su dios había llegado para reírse de su dolor, hacer que le pidiera ayuda, pero nunca lo haría, no volvería a creer una sola de sus promesas y no permitiría que volviera a tocarlo.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Hypnos mantuvo consigo algunos de los sueños de esa rosa, a la que su hermano le había puesto el nombre de veneno, las pequeñas luciérnagas flotaban como en una nube, cada uno de ellos eran recuerdos felices, los que no estaban modificados.

Eran copias de aquellos atesorados en la memoria del veneno, pero aun así, eran fieles recuerdos del pasado compartido por esos dos mortales.

Los había visto en un ataque de curiosidad, encontrándolos patéticos, por un momento pensó en destruirlos o guardarlos, así podría usarlos en contra de ese cangrejo cuando se diera la oportunidad, o mostrárselos a su hermano para enseñarle que no debía confiar en ese humano.

Que sin importar lo que pasara no podría domarlo, pero conociendo a Thanatos, su amado no entendería su mensaje hasta que fuera tarde, cuando Hades realizara aquello que planeaba con ese premio que ya los estaba separando.

Hypnos abandono las luciérnagas en aquella habitación, una que era idéntica a la de Thanatos y que estaba conectada por un pasaje, que aun su propio hermano desconocía, el que usaba cuando deseaba jugar ajedrez o disfrutar de la compañía de la muerte.

Su único consuelo era que ese humano sería destruido, que a final de cuentas no quedaría nada de él, puesto que a diferencia del sueño que dejaba lo que tocaba intacto, la muerte lo destruía todo sin dejar rastro de su existencia.

Poco después se marchó sin percatarse que algunos de los fuegos fatuos que siempre acompañaban al amante de su hermano vagaban sin rumbo en el inframundo, al ser almas, podían atravesarle a su antojo, ya que estas estaban atrapadas en un plano diferente, seguirían libres mientras que sus últimos deseos no se cumplieran, transformándolos en una clase muy especial de espíritu, sin forma, ni recuerdos, solo un sentimiento, proteger al único sobreviviente de su aldea, darle lo que necesitaba y reconocerían donde fuera esa dulce energía, aquella que emanaban los recuerdos de Albafica, los que fueron capturados uno por uno.

Cada pequeña luciérnaga era rodeada por un fuego fatuo y poco después absorbida por este, el que regresaba con los demás, casi transformándose en una llama, que brillo por unos instantes y después, desapareció, buscando más de aquella hermosa energía vital, buscando sin saberlo al santo de piscis.

Y debido a que los fuegos fatuos habían absorbido en parte el cosmos moribundo de Manigoldo, conservaban en el núcleo de su ser los sentimientos del cangrejo, amor y odio, amor por Albafica, odio por la muerte.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

La mosca no murió en ese instante como debía ser, sino que se ahogó en el líquido vital, el que actuaba como en respuesta al odio que sentía por ese espectro y al anhelo que lo acosaba constantemente.

— Parece que aún tengo espinas...

Albafica se alejó del balcón con una sonrisa en sus labios, destruyendo otras dos moscas con su sangre, aplastándolas desde dentro con el líquido vital de aquellos desagradables espías, sin siquiera darse cuenta de sus acciones, recorriendo de nueva cuenta su habitación, sin encontrar nada diferente en esta ocasión.

El santo de piscis siguió leyendo algunos de los tratados, sin hallar nada importante en ellos, encontrando la soledad de aquella habitación insoportable, había algo diferente que no sintió hasta ese momento.

Un algo que le faltaba, en lo que pensaba se había enfocado hasta ese momento, no sabía que era pero le extrañaba, le hacía tanta falta que por un momento no supo que hacer, como hallarle cuando todo lo que recordaba era Minos.

Su amante, el juez del inframundo y su amo, Albafica apretó el puño con fuerza tratando de reacomodar sus pensamientos, encontrándolo casi imposible, parecía que de pronto sus recuerdos y sus instintos eran contrarios.

Sus recuerdos le decían que debía confiar en Minos, pero sus instintos le decían que él era su enemigo, que seguía siéndolo aunque le dijera que lo amaba, que eso era solo una mentira.

Repentinamente unos brazos lo rodearon por la cintura, quitándole su libro de las manos, besando su cuello con demasiada delicadeza, una actitud que se imaginaba era amable pero que lo hacía sentir como una mascota.

— Me extrañaste belleza...

Albafica estaba a punto de responderle que no lo extrañaba, pero se mordió la lengua, aunque se alejó de los brazos del juez del inframundo, retrocediendo varios pasos, llevando su mano a su cabello, un gesto que a veces usaba cuando estaba demasiado estresado.

— No lo sé... hay algo que siento que me falta...

Pronuncio sin siquiera pensarlo, Minos apretó los labios por un instante, tratando de controlar su molestia, pensando en que podría responderle a su rosa, Hypnos le había dicho que sus recuerdos seguían frescos en su memoria, pero distorsionados y si actuaba de forma apresurada, Albafica comprendería que lo estaba engañando, que no debía confiar en él.

— Tal vez es tu veneno mi amor, has vivido tanto tiempo con él que es difícil olvidarlo.

Albafica asintió, seguro que no podría extrañar su veneno sin importar que hubiera sido su arma principal, su propia sangre, la que debía recordarse aún era peligrosa, puesto que asfixio una docena de moscas en las últimas horas, pero las que más le impresionaron fueron las que destruyo desde dentro.

— Tal vez tienes razón...

Minos asintió, besando la palma de su mano con delicadeza y después apoderándose de sus labios, esperando que su amante respondiera sus caricias sin la necesidad de sus hilos, los que estaban preparados para inmovilizarlo si trataba de liberarse.

— Tal vez... sólo es esta oscuridad... no estoy acostumbrado a ella.

El juez del inframundo sonrió acariciando la mejilla de Albafica, podría hacer algo para iluminar esa habitación como su marioneta se lo solicitaba o su amado santo de piscis podría acostumbrarse a la penumbra, después de todo la zona que él habitaba era aún más oscura todavía.

— No puedo hacer nada con ella mi amor, tendrás que acostumbrarte a esto, al menos esta zona del inframundo, el castillo flotante de nuestro benevolente dios del inframundo, es seguro.

Era lo más parecido que había a una de las habitaciones que reconocería un humano de aquella época, el único sitio seguro y hermoso, sin contar con los campos elíseos, los que eran la cárcel de los dioses gemelos, en especial la muerte, un sitio que seguramente dentro de poco sería habitado por un desagradable cangrejo.

Las otras zonas, los círculos del inframundo, cada uno era peor que el anterior, ningún humano ni cualquier alma podía soportar los tormentos que allí habían sido creados, ni las imágenes creadas en esos campos abismales, si esa oscuridad no le era agradable, las otras zonas lo serían mucho menos.

— ¿Qué es este castillo?

Albafica quería obtener información, toda la que pudiera en el supuesto caso de que lograra escapar o sobrevivir el tiempo suficiente para ver la próxima guerra, esperaba que Minos conociera las respuestas, decían que él era el juez principal, el más cercano al dios del inframundo y quien juzgaba las almas humanas.

Existían otros dos jueces, los que no tenían porque preocuparle de momento, sólo aquel que amaba su belleza más que su propio sentido común, mirándolo como un trofeo y no como su amado.

— Es una fortaleza, una materialización del mundo predilecto de Lord Hades, una forma de protegernos a nosotros y a nuestros elegidos, cuando eso ocurre, aun el mismo Thanatos tiene un amante en estas mismas paredes, pero creo que pronto se marcharan a su prisión en los campos elíseos.

Esa idea lo aterro, por alguna razón que no comprendía, la idea de que ese sujeto fuera llevado a los campos elíseos, alejado de ese castillo, de él, lo asusto, demasiado para que pudiera ocultarlo del juez del inframundo.

Un nombre, había un nombre en su lengua, en la punta de su boca y no podía pronunciarlo, era tan desesperante no encontrar la respuesta a una pregunta que no comprendía, era tan doloroso, tan confuso y aun así, era todo lo que le quedaba de su amor.

La confusión que tarde o temprano lo llevaría a la locura, que solo le dejaba creyendo que había un amor que debía encontrar y esperar, pero que poco a poco, se iba perdiendo en sus recuerdos.

— Es también el campo de juegos de su esposa, Persephone, cuando la conozcas, si alguna vez tienes esa suerte, entenderás la razón por la cual Hades con cada victoria crea una nueva ala de este palacio, nuestra emperatriz tiende a buscar entretenimiento fuera del inframundo.

Albafica asintió, ella a pesar de su amor por el dios del inframundo, debía buscar entretenimiento o distracciones fuera del abismo, acercándola a su madre, quien deseaba seguramente rescatarla de su esposo, por lo que se preguntaba qué tan cierto era que una vez consumida la granada, era imposible escapar.

El santo de piscis se preguntaba también cuántas alas poseía ese castillo flotante, cuantas veces habían triunfado y quienes eran aquellos infelices que fueron el premio de alguno de los espectros, sí había otros como él y quien era el trofeo de Thanatos.

— ¿Dónde son los salones del juicio?

Minos había mencionado al elegido de Thanatos tratando de buscar alguna mueca de dolor o sorpresa, pero al no encontrar ninguna sonrió complacido, tal vez su amante solo estaba un poco curioso por el inframundo, no buscaba una forma de huir, después de todo, Hypnos modifico sus recuerdos, sus memorias para que lo aceptara y se olvidara de su vieja vida, de su lealtad a la diosa de la tierra y de su amor por el cangrejo.

— Sígueme...

Respondió el juez ofreciéndole su mano, Albafica la tomó sin dudarlo, siguiéndolo hasta el balcón, en donde Minos le señalo unas montañas de espinas negras, detrás de estas podía verse una luz negra elevándose hasta el cielo, alrededor suyo había objetos cayendo a velocidades imposibles, haciendo que parecieran escombros girando en un remolino que protegía el halo de luz para que nadie pudiera salir, sólo entrar.

Las pequeñas criaturas que caían a una velocidad imposible, y las que eran tantas que parecían flotar en el remolino, cuyos aullidos a veces alcanzaban a escucharse perdidos en los lamentos del inframundo, eran almas humanas que después de atravesar los yermos del Yomotsu, caían a los salones del juicio, los que comenzaban como paramos interminables y desiertos, que poco a poco iban formando escalones, los que conducían a un circulo de piedra en donde los tres jueces juzgaban las almas de los humanos.

Ese círculo tenía una inmensa puerta encajada en el suelo, la que se abría cuando se decidía el castigo del humano, lanzándolo al círculo que lo atormentaría por toda la eternidad, sin importar las suplicas de los humanos.

Ricos y pobres, jóvenes o ancianos, mujeres u hombres, nadie se salvaba de su destino, el cual dependía de los pecados cometidos durante tu vida, siendo el orgullo, el menor de todos ellos, el único pecado de su rosa.

— Debes olvidar los conceptos que tienes de geografía, los que están presentes en la tierra al menos, para entender un fragmento de lo que es el inframundo.

Albafica trato de memorizar el caminó al torbellino, las montañas de espinas y los valles del tormento, enfocando su mirada en la luz, la que debía ser la entrada a ese abismo, cuyo nombre era el Yomotsu, el jardín de juego de los cangrejos.

— Nuestro mundo está dividido por círculos, todos ellos están conectados por portales que solo unos cuantos conocen y que menos aún tienen el poder o el conocimiento para abrirlos.

Minos espero que Albafica realizara cualquier pregunta, cuando no llego, señalo el halo de luz en el cielo, el conducto que conectaba los salones con el Yomotsu, esperando que su rosa comprendiera que no había forma alguna en la cual un humano pudiera esquivar todos los peligros, las bestias de antes del diluvio que le habitaban y el viento lacerante que protegía la única salida del inframundo.

— Solo Hades conoce la razón de este mundo y sólo nosotros, sus ciento ocho espectros tenemos el poder para sobrevivir a sus peligros.

El juez desconocía la razón de aquellos valles de lágrimas, lo único que recordaba era que siempre había estado presente en el universo, que muchos jueces habían ido y venido durante su gobierno en los salones y que su poder consistía en que era inquebrantable, que no sentía piedad por los humanos, ninguno excepto este, su rosa.

La que debía comprender que no había forma de huir del infierno, ni siquiera los dioses gemelos, quienes eran creaciones de la misma noche, de Nyx, entidades mucho más antiguas que los tres hermanos, Zeus, Hades y Poseidón, podían escapar de su prisión y su castigo impuesto por el amo del olimpo, cuando ellos se negaron a obedecerle.

Era gracioso que entonces, el dios de la muerte y del sueño, a pesar de ser engendrados por la noche y aunque eran conocidos por su traición a Zeus, hubieran sido recompensados con su dominio en los campos elíseos, abandonando los yermos y los círculos inferiores para los sirvientes humanos de Hades.

— Sí un alma, sin importar que tan poderosa es, trata de atravesar los círculos, no lo lograría, porque los salones del juicio, aquel valle iluminado por la luz del Yomotsu, el último plano de la tierra, sólo pueden ser utilizados para entrar al infierno, nunca para salir de él.

Albafica asintió comprendiendo que su deseo de salir del infierno solo era un sueño, pero debía haber una forma de salir de allí, aunque el juez Minos, quisiera convencerlo de lo contrario, quien le miraba fijamente, como si estuviera juzgando sus deseos y sus pensamientos, como si adivinara que de un momento a otro trataría de mentirle.

— ¿Persephone alguna vez quiso escapar del inframundo?

Minos noto entonces los libros depositados en la mesa, así que su rosa había estado leyendo historia antigua, sus propios tratados, de los cuales estaba demasiado orgulloso para conservarlos consigo, como cualquier estudioso haría, para poder mantenerlos seguros junto con la información que tanto trabajo le costó reunir.

— Nunca, belleza, ella amaba a nuestro dios y su secuestro fue planificado por ambos, no fue un capricho de Hades, como los historiadores humanos, en especial aquellos creyentes de la diosa Athena, quieren hacerlo ver en sus libros de historia modificada a su parecer.

Minos se enorgullecía de ser el quien hablaba con Hades cuando este se dignaba a salir de su sala del trono, de ser el quien había conversado con los grandes hombres del pasado, con los eruditos y los reyes, ninguno de sus aliados quería conversar con los condenados de los círculos menores, pero él sí, cada vez que un hombre justo entraba en el inframundo, obtenía información y después, castigaba sus pecados.

— La verdad es que no existe forma alguna de escapar del inframundo y la granada, que aún espera el momento en que tú quieras comerla, mi belleza, sólo es una forma en la cual tu dejaras de ser humano, un santo de Athena, para convertirte en un espectro, esa fruta no te condena, tus acciones si lo hacen.

Minos beso entonces sus labios con delicadeza, silenciando cualquier palabra que tuviera que decirle, acariciando su mejilla con las puntas de sus dedos, estaba seguro que muy pronto comería del fruto del inframundo, Albafica se convertiría en otra de las estrellas, la que hasta ese momento había sido la estrella más leal de Hades, pero que en la guerra que se avecinaba, reencarnaría como uno de sus enemigos.

— La granada solo te protegerá en el inframundo, convirtiéndote en uno de los nuestros y con algo de suerte, tú podrías ser un espectro en el ejército de Hades, con el poder y el honor que eso conlleva.

El único pecado de Minos era su deseo por Albafica y su predilección por el sufrimiento de sus amantes, le gustaba tener el control absoluto de las almas, en sus amantes, como lo tuvo con todas sus marionetas.

Todos ellos eran guerreros hermosos, algunos eran fuertes, muchos eran santos, algunos otros guerreros de otros dioses, recordaba uno en especial, que le servía a Poseidón, pero que su amor por su propia belleza era tan poderoso que su alma estaba corrupta y al mirarse en un espejo de agua, murió de hambre, presa de su desenfrenado amor por sí mismo.

Minos era un experto en implementar dolor en el lecho de sus amantes hasta que se convirtiera en placer, muchos decían que era muy sádico, pero su amor simplemente era diferente al de los demás y al final, sus marionetas terminaban enamorándose de lo que les hacia sentir.

Fue demasiado duro y apresurado con su amante, le causo demasiado dolor y un daño muy pronto, tratando de romperlo para que su lealtad fuera solo suya, pero fallo, así que debía esperar, ir acostumbrando a su rosa a sus caricias poco a poco.

Hasta que un día aceptara el ardiente beso del dolor con placer y no con miedo, no creía que Hypnos volvería a borrar sus recuerdos si se equivocaba de nuevo al someterlo a sus deseos, esta era la única ocasión en que podría hacerle suyo, así que debía tener mucho cuidado, convencerlo de su odio por el cangrejo, su desagrado por ese bruto repugnante, después de eso, su amor por él.

— No estoy preparado para eso.

Respondió Albafica colocando su mano sobre la de Minos, tratando de llamar su atención, sonriéndole con delicadeza creyendo que eso era lo que dos amantes hacían, sintiendo el fantasma de otra mano en su piel, el cual ignoro en ese instante, fijando su vista en los ojos del juez, quien parecía sorprendido.

— No quiero comer de la granada todavía...

Susurro acercando su rostro al de su amante, creyendo las imágenes que Hypnos implanto en su mente, los recuerdos de su deseo prohibido, así como intentaba utilizar su belleza en contra del juez, probando su poder en el otro hombre, una acción que antes hubiera sido impensable pero que ahora, con sus recuerdos modificados no le parecía tan denigrante.

— Minos de grifo.

El juez observo los movimientos de su amante con extrañeza, sintiendo un toque eléctrico cuando sus labios se posaron en los suyos, recibiéndolos con gusto, enamorándose de la calidez de su amante y de cómo sus manos se posaban en sus mejillas con cuidado.

Minos asintió rodeando la cintura de Albafica, no le importaba que consumiera la granada y esperaba poder utilizar todo el tiempo que transcurría entre ambas guerras para disfrutar de la compañía de su rosa, de su belleza de cabellera celeste.

— No importa eso, lo harás cuando te sientas preparado.

Albafica supuso que aquella era una pequeña victoria, porque esperaba que Minos insistiera en que consumiera esa granada, que se diera cuenta de su momentánea búsqueda de información, que deseaba escapar del inframundo y que tenía un presentimiento que le decía que debía buscar algo que no recordaba, pero estaba ahí, en la punta de su lengua, como un punto que no podía rascarse.

— Yo puedo ser paciente mi belleza... mi dulce rosa con espinas...

"Mi marioneta..."

Finalizo la frase por él, alguien más ya le había dicho aquellas palabras, una persona que lo lastimaba, que lo hacía sentir sucio, utilizado, como si fuera un juguete, robándole su honor al mismo tiempo que le daba placer.

Junto aquellas palabras una serie de imágenes comenzaron a fluir con rapidez, como flashazos, sucesos que parecían una pesadilla y de pronto lo vio, un hombre de cabello corto, azul, ojos oscuros, una sonrisa inquietante, burlona con un dejo de sadismo.

— ¿Albafica? ¿Belleza?

Pregunto Minos notando su repentino dolor, como Albafica se petrificaba al sentir las caricias que le propinaba, como sus manos recorriendo su cintura lo hacían sentir incómodo y por un momento creyó que debía darle su espacio, hacerse a un lado, pero no lo hizo, no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir ahora que ya lo tenía en sus brazos.

— Estas pensando en él... en Cáncer...

Albafica llevo una de sus manos a su cintura sintiéndose mareado, escuchando la preocupación en la voz de su amante, en su mirada, tratando de recordar el nombre del santo de cáncer, pero sin lograrlo, lo único fijo en su memoria era lo que le había hecho.

— ¿Qué ocurrió con él?

Minos sonrió, suponiendo la clase de recuerdos que asaltaban a su rosa, él daño que el mismo le había hecho pero que gracias a Hypnos, fue el consorte de la muerte, a quien sin duda alguna atacaría apenas se atreviera a buscarlo, si Thanatos le dejaba escapar de su protección.

— El traiciono a tu diosa y ahora como premio le sirve al dios de la muerte.

Suponía que debía sentirse insultado puesto que ese temor era el que sentía por él, no por el cangrejo, pero no importaba, usando sus nuevos recuerdos con un aderezo de la verdad, podría convencer a su rosa de que cáncer no merecía su preocupación de ninguna manera.

— Después de todo, su obsesión por él ha dado sus frutos.

Minos beso de nueva cuenta sus labios, tratando de recuperar la atención de su amante, quien podía creer con demasiada facilidad sus palabras, las que eran ciertas, Manigoldo comió de la granada, era un traidor ante los ojos de su rosa y siempre estuvo obsesionado con la muerte, su odio podía convertirse en deseo y este en amor.

— Aunque no me explico porque te hizo tanto daño...

Albafica guardo silencio, tratando de recordar lo que Minos le decía sobre su obsesión con la muerte, encontrando que tenía sentido cada una de sus palabras, tanto que no podía contradecirlas de ninguna forma, aunque el mismo sentimiento que no podía identificar estaba fresco, algo estaba mal en sus recuerdos, pero no sabía qué y lo mejor era ignorarlos por el momento.

— Pero descuida, no dejare que te vuelva a dañar...

El santo de piscis respondió a su beso con delicadeza, permitiendo que introdujera sus manos en su túnica a la altura de la espalda, recorriendo una piel que era tan suave como la seda, perfecta y hermosa.

— Y nunca volverás a verlo...

Albafica asintió, rodeando el cuello de Minos con sus brazos, cerrando los ojos concentrándose en su deseo prohibido, en sus dulces recuerdos, ignorando que una pequeña esfera azul ingresaba por la ventana, brillando por unos instantes antes de desaparecer por completo.

— Mi belleza.

El hermoso guerrero se alejó de Minos, eso era lo que siempre había deseado y aunque su lealtad por su diosa era firme, comprendiendo que tarde o temprano tendría que abandonarlo, tratando de disfrutar aquellos momentos robados mientras que duraran.

— ¿Confías en mí?

Aquella era una pregunta extraña, pero que podría responder con facilidad, después de todo los dos eran amantes, seguramente él no se habría entregado a alguien que no amaba, por lo que tal vez, la única forma en que pudo protegerlo fue pidiéndolo como su premio.

— Eso supongo...

Por el momento aquella respuesta debía ser suficiente para él, su duda era mejor que su abierta hostilidad, sus constantes ataques y su negativa a entregársele, aunque para Minos, que podía leer los sentimientos de los humanos, le hacía sentir nervioso, como si el favor de Hypnos fuera un arma de dos filos, como si tarde o temprano los recuerdos de Albafica regresarían, al igual que la espada de Damocles.

— No pienses en nada mi amor, sólo disfruta del resto de nuestras vidas y de tu nueva libertad.

Minos beso los labios de Albafica, esperando que aquellas palabras fueran suficientes para convencerlo de confiar en él, sintiendo que sus hilos se agitaban, esa era la única muestra de su desesperación al ver que su amante, aunque no tenía sus recuerdos intactos, aun no confiaba del todo en él.

— De la bondad de Hades, que te ha liberado del veneno.

El santo de piscis asintió, besando los labios de Minos, notando que el poderoso juez cedía ante su belleza y sus caricias, formándose una idea descabellada en su mente.

— De nosotros dos juntos...

Tal vez, con algo de suerte podría convencer al juez del inframundo de cumplir algunos de sus caprichos, siempre que pudiera convencerlo de su amor incondicional por él, de su traición a su diosa.

— Al fin...


	17. Desesperanza...

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias...

Avisos: Esta historia contiene Slash, yaoi, m/m, está basada en El Lienzo Perdido y en el inframundo de Saint Seiya Saga de Hades. Contiene las parejas Minos/Albafica, Thanatos/Manigoldo, Manigoldo/Albafica. Tendrá escenas de violación, sadomasoquismo y relaciones entre dos hombres.

Resumen: Hades se ha llevado la victoria y es el momento de recompensar a sus leales espectros. Minos y Thanatos desean al guerrero que los humillo como su esclavo y de ahora en adelante, Manigoldo y Albafica atravesaran un calvario que no parece tener fin. Minos/Albafica Thanatos/Manigoldo Manigoldo/Albafica

Inframundo.

Capítulo 17

Desesperanza...

El santo de piscis asintió, besando los labios de Minos, notando que el poderoso juez cedía ante su belleza y sus caricias, formándose una idea descabellada en su mente.

— De nosotros dos juntos...

Tal vez, con algo de suerte podría convencer al juez del inframundo de cumplir algunos de sus caprichos, siempre que pudiera convencerlo de su amor incondicional por él, de su traición a su diosa.

— Al fin...

Susurro el juez al mismo tiempo que Albafica respondía a sus caricias dejándose llevar por el deseo, permitiendo que recorriera sus muslos y caderas por debajo de la túnica, llevándolo poco a poco en dirección de su cama, la que compartirían desde ese momento hasta el fin de los días.

Minos en silencio agradecía la ayuda de Hypnos, creyendo que solo por su intercesión fue capaz de tener a su rosa entre sus brazos, esperando el momento en que pudiera practicar la clase de amor particular del que gustaba, conformándose con poseer a su elegido, sin tener que usar sus hilos para obligarle a ello.

Albafica cayó en la cama, sintiendo un hueco en la boca de su estomago al ver el cabello blanco de Minos, sus ojos claros y su sonrisa lobuna, por un momento se sintió asustado, deseoso de correr, así que cerró los ojos, tratando de controlar su temor, los recuerdos que apenas se formaban en su mente.

— No estés nervioso belleza, no seré como él, nunca sería como el cangrejo.

Eso pareció hacer el truco, porque repentinamente Albafica abrió los ojos de nueva cuenta besando sus labios, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos al mismo tiempo que sentía la entrepierna de Minos rosar con la suya.

Albafica gimió cuando la lengua de su amante se introdujo en su boca, no era lo que había imaginado que sería, pero debía acostumbrarse a ello, después de todo este era el hombre que amaba, a quien deseaba y el que nunca le haría daño, sin importar que fuera un espectro, uno de sus enemigos.

Minos se retiro complacido, observando detenidamente el lánguido cuerpo de Albafica recostado en su cama, sus piernas ligeramente levantadas, uno de sus brazos sobre su vientre y el otro por encima de su cabeza, sus ojos claros posados en los suyos, sus labios entre abiertos, era la viva imagen de la belleza angelical, una rosa en su jardín, tan hermoso y tan perfecto que jamás lo dejaría marcharse.

El juez se alejo de su amante quitándose lentamente las prendas de que constaban sus ropajes, estos eran una túnica negra con varios adornos sobre su pecho, algo parecido a lo que usaba el patriarca de Athena, mostrando su importancia en ese sitio de perdición.

Albafica se sentó en la cama, recogiendo sus piernas, recargándose en el colchón admirando el cuerpo desnudo de su amante, quien era alto y fuerte, sus ojos casi eran cubiertos con su cabello claro, lo único inquietante era su sonrisa, la que parecía demasiado sádica, como si en realidad planeara hacerle daño.

— Ven a mi belleza.

Ordeno el juez, notando complacido como Albafica se acercaba a él gateando lentamente, deteniéndose en el borde de la cama, borrando las dudas que lentamente se formaban en su corazón.

Minos ignoro su nerviosismo y le ayudo a bajar de la cama, desabrochando algunos cuantos broches de su vestimenta, quitándole los lienzos de ropa, pero dejando la joyería intacta, la que lo embellecía aun más ante sus ojos, como lo harían un par de cadenas negras y un collar, cuando lo hubiera domesticado lo suficiente.

Albafica retrocedió algunos pasos, siendo sostenido por Minos, quien llevo una de sus manos a su cabello, la otra a su cintura, besando su cuello con hambre, lamiendo un camino hasta el lóbulo de su oreja.

— No sabes cuánto te deseo...

Susurro antes de mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja, apretando su cabello con mucha más fuerza, llegando a un punto que casi era doloroso, al mismo tiempo que la mano que le sostenía por la cintura viajaba a sus nalgas, acariciándolas con delicadeza primero, pero después aumentando la presión, recibiendo un gemido de su amante, quien respondió besando sus labios, tratando de disfrutar de aquellas caricias demenciales.

Para Albafica era fácil cerrar los ojos para perderse en lo que su amante le hacía sentir, ignorando que al que deseaba era otro, como podría saberlo si sus recuerdos ya no existían más, si todo lo que existía para él era el juez Minos de Grifo, quien lo empujo de nueva cuenta contra el borde de la cama.

Admirando su cuerpo desnudo cubierto de joyería dorada, debía admitir que Thanatos tenía buen gusto, él mismo no hubiera elegido mejores ropajes para su rosa, pero debía conseguir otros cambios de ropa, su belleza celeste no era cualquier criatura para que siempre usara las mismas prendas.

— Pero te lo demostrare Albafica.

Minos se arrodillo en la cama mirándolo de pies a cabeza, sosteniendo ambos tobillos para abrir sus piernas y hacerse un espacio en ellas, recorriendo sus muslos con su mejilla para después lamerlos con hambre, dejando una que otra mordida en su piel delicada, recorriendo un camino en dirección de su entrepierna.

Su rosa se retorcía a causa del placer que sentía, aferrándose a las almohadas detrás de su espalda, esperando que Minos llevara su boca a su entrepierna, sin embargo, Minos ignoro su sexo y se enfoco en los músculos de su vientre.

El juez trataba de memorizar cada centímetro de su piel, deteniéndose en su ombligo, ingresando su lengua en él como si estuviera imitando el acto sexual en sí, para después seguir su camino hacia el pecho de Albafica, besando uno de sus pezones al mismo tiempo que retorcía el otro con fuerza, la suficiente para causarle dolor, cuando su rosa se retorció, mordió a su hermana, recibiendo un quejido que mezclaba el dolor y el placer a la perfección.

Albafica llevo una de sus manos a su cabeza, sosteniéndola con delicadeza tratando de apartarlo de su cuerpo, gimiendo de nuevo cuando la otra tetilla recibió la misma atención, aflojando la fuerza con la que sostenía su cabello, permitiendo que Minos siguiera recorriendo su cuerpo, brindándole placer y de vez en cuando dolor, dejando su sexo desatendido todo ese tiempo.

Riéndose al ver su desesperación, atendiendo por fin su sexo cuando su belleza celeste parecía a punto de quejarse por su descuido, acariciando primero su sexo a lo largo, para después rodearlo con ambas manos, las que subían y bajaban con un cadencioso ritmo, deteniéndose cuando unas pequeñas gotitas comenzaron a brotar de su amante, abandonando su sexo en ese momento, para restregarse contra sus nalgas.

Aumentando su fuerza poco a poco, hasta que ingreso uno de sus dedos, relamiéndose los labios, dándole apenas el tiempo suficiente para acostumbrarse a esa sensación tan extraña, ingresando un dedo tras otro, sin permitirle un solo momento de paz, notando que la línea imaginaria que existía entre el placer y el dolor cada vez era mucho más delgada.

Albafica se aferro a su espalda con fuerza, sintiendo con cada dedo más dolor que placer, una sensación extraña que lo hacía dudar si eso estaba bien o no, y si no lo estaba, porque razón era tan placentero lo que sentía.

Minos alejo repentinamente su mano, abriendo sus piernas con un movimiento rápido, ingresando en su cuerpo con urgencia, con demasiada fuerza, relamiéndose los labios al ver como arqueaba su espalda, jadeando y gimiendo.

El juez se rio al ver como se retorcía debajo de su cuerpo, rodeando su sexo con una de sus manos al mismo tiempo que con la otra llevaba su mano a su cuello, apretando con delicadeza pero con firmeza, de tal forma que su rosa poco a poco perdía el aliento, sin percatarse que era él quien lo estaba asfixiando.

Albafica llevo una de sus manos a su cuello, respirando con dificultad y la otra a su rostro, acariciando su mejilla, gimiendo con delicadeza, dejándose llevar por el placer mezclándose con el dolor.

Minos aumento la fuerza de sus embistes, tratando de aumentar el dolor que sentía su amante, procurando que nunca fuera demasiado, escuchando sus gemidos, lamiendo las gotas de sudor de su rosa, sintiendo como estaba a punto de derramarse en su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que su belleza bañaba su mano con su semen, siguiéndolo poco después, vaciándose completamente en su interior.

Soltando poco a poco la fuerza con la cual estaba sofocándolo, permaneciendo en su cuerpo algunos minutos más, recargándose en su pecho, para después alejarse de su amante, lamiendo su sudor, cubriéndolos a ambos con una sabana, rodeando su cintura con demasiada posesividad, cerrando los ojos, sin percatarse que otros dos fuegos fatuos ingresaban a ese cuarto, reuniéndose con sus compañeros, para después desaparecer.

Albafica se mantuvo despierto algunos minutos, para después quedarse dormido, soñando con un amante de cabellera oscura y sonrisa fácil, una sombra cuyo nombre ni rostro recordaba.

La que se perdió dejando únicamente a Minos de Grifo, quien dormía a su lado, sin dejarlo ir un solo instante, de cuya crueldad no se acordaba, pero seguía temiendo inconscientemente.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Al otro lado del castillo flotante, Manigoldo seguía recostado en la cama en donde Thanatos lo tomo aquella primera vez, sus brazos rodeaban su costado, tratando de aligerar un poco el dolor si presionaba el punto que más dolía.

Verónica apenas se había marchado, o eso creía, adolorido como estaba, sin el sol ni la luna para marcar las horas y completamente solo, le era difícil saber cuánto tiempo pasaba, para Manigoldo aquellos momentos eran una interminable tortura, seguro de que el tiempo se había detenido por completo, como si estuviera atrapado en un limbo de dolor y arrepentimiento.

Su maestro no le dijo nada pero estaba seguro que no aprobaba su comportamiento, que pensaba que había cometido un error incorregible y sobre todo, lo que le conto acerca de aquella ocasión en que pudo besar los labios de su amado, no fue demasiado claro al respecto, pero suponía que de nueva cuenta, el dios de la muerte había interferido, tal vez hasta salvándolo.

Debió perder la vida, como en su aldea, pero no paso, era como si la muerte no quisiera llevárselo, no solo eso sino que su maestro le dijo que el aura de Thanatos, quien decía ser su dios lo rodeaba en el inframundo, como si lo estuviera protegiendo, casi como si las mentiras que vociferaba como un loco fueran reales.

A pesar de lo mucho que le dolía admitirlo, Thanatos lo protegía de sí mismo, por lo que tal vez, tenia razón, su maestro solo se interpuso en su destino en sus brazos o en las filas de Hades, porque a fin de cuentas, un soldado de Poseidón, Lucifer, Athena, Hades, cualquier deidad que existiera y quisiera participar en las guerras que ocurrían cada dos siglos, tenían la oportunidad de servirle a más de un dios, portar más de una armadura.

Repentinamente escucho el sonido de una rasgadura, un sonido que le recordaba las puertas que él mismo cruzo unas horas antes, era sin duda alguna la señal de que alguien o algo había ingresado en esa habitación, usando un conducto poco convencional, para un mortal, ya que las puertas con el rostro de ojos rojos no se había abierto una sola vez en todo ese tiempo, era casi como un adorno, o tal vez, el rostro era un alma, el propio guardián de la puerta.

Manigoldo se levanto esperando ver a Thanatos o tal vez a su hermano, los únicos seres que sabía podían utilizar esa clase de truco, pero no era un hombre o un dios quien lo visitaba, sino una muchacha de belleza incalculable y mirada preocupada, como si adivinara o presintiera el dolor que sufría.

Ella se acerco lentamente, parecía ser inteligente por lo que no quiso importunarlo al principio, no estaba de humor para ninguna clase de visita, mucho menos alguna relacionada con Thanatos, sin embargo, guardo silencio esperando que ella hablara primero, casi retándola a ello.

— Mi... mi nombre es Leuca, Lord Thanatos me ha enviado a curar tus heridas...

Manigoldo entrecerró los ojos, no le veía caso alguno a que lo atendiera esa mujer, de todas formas Thanatos encontraría la forma de lastimarlo y culparlo por eso, aunque, a quien le divertía dañar algo que ya estaba roto.

— No necesito nada que ese maldito dios quiera darme, así que porque no te marchas de una buena vez.

Leuca negó aquello con un movimiento de su cabeza, tratando de acercarse a él, esperando que no le atacara, aun estaba indecisa si debía decirle las palabras del hermoso guerrero, aunque su amable dios de la muerte fue claro, si lo hacía estaría muy dolido con ella, tanto que lo tomaría como una traición y ella no quería insultarlo, no después de lo benévolo que siempre fue con ella.

— Tienes varias costillas rotas, además, Thanatos no me perdonara si no cumplo con sus órdenes.

Manigoldo mantenía una de sus manos en su costado, mirándola de pies a cabeza, esa mujer parecía no entenderlo, aunque suponía que sus palabras eran ciertas, no le importaba en lo absoluto.

Ya tenía suficiente con la promesa que le hizo a Verónica, sin contar con su aparente nuevo papel como el juguete del dios de la muerte, para que ahora, una ninfa o lo que fuera esa mujer, también quisiera tocarlo sin su permiso.

— Francamente no me interesa.

La ninfa suspiro, tratando de buscar una forma de curar al guerrero que no dejaría que lo tocara, ni que se acercara a él si su lenguaje corporal le indicaba algo, temiendo que su dios no pudiera perdonar su incompetencia, cuando lo único que le pidió fue que lo curara.

— Pero a Thanatos si, el no quiere que sufras y yo tampoco, no me gusta que nadie lo haga, tal vez no lo entiendas aun, pero nuestro dios es amable cuando nosotros lo somos con él.

Tal vez este guerrero no comprendía nada de la bondad de la muerte, pero ellas si lo hacían, Thanatos era la cura de todas las enfermedades, solo un medio para que los humanos pudieran descansar, aunque de vez en cuando no mostrara piedad, pero quien podría culparlo cuando estaba encerrado en un lugar tan desagradable como el inframundo, el era un dios y por no obedecer a Zeus lo castigaron, una condena que habían llevado con honor, ayudándole a su carcelero a alzarse con la victoria en esa guerra santa en más de una ocasión.

— ¿Qué hay de divertido cuando tienes un juguete roto?

Leuca negó aquello, no creía que este humano fuera un juguete para su señor, aunque la lujuria que sentía por él provocaba que más de una de sus hermanas estuviera furiosa y otras tantas asustadas, ella pensaba que más bien se trataba de un consorte o un compañero, puesto que esa rebeldía hubiera sido castigada con mucha más fuerza si se tratase de cualquier otro.

— Sí no lo haces por ti, hazlo por mí.

Manigoldo casi se rió al escuchar esas palabras, preguntándose porque debía realizar cualquier sacrificio por ella, una de las ninfas enamoradas de la muerte, sin embargo, espero a que Leuca fuera quien le explicara porque tenía que compadecerse de ella.

— No quiero abandonar el cuidado de mi dios, de hacerlo, Persephone podrá vengarse de mí, por haber seducido a su esposo.

Así que esta mujer era esa Leuca, la ninfa que supuestamente había sido convertida en un árbol como castigo, al rechazar los avances de un dios, como sus costillas eran un pequeño escarmiento por no querer rendirse de nuevo.

— Sí no me ayudas Hades podrá llegar a ti, o su esposa, todo porque no dejaste que un dios te violara, convirtiéndote en su maldito juguete.

Ella asintió, acercándose a él con lentitud, suponiendo que estaba dispuesto a dejarle curar sus costillas, ignorando que ese daño podía ser el resultado de haberse negado a Thanatos, como ella iba a ser transformada en un árbol por no dejar que Hades la poseyera o como ese hermoso guerrero fue brutalmente lastimado por el juez Minos.

— ¿Me dejaras curarte?

Pregunto ella, tratando de ignorar que Thanatos era capaz de cometer el odioso acto de la violación, como todos los dioses cuando veían algo que les gustaba, como Zeus o Hades, o muchos otros, tomando a los mortales o a las ninfas, a cualquiera que fuera inferior contra su voluntad.

— Has lo que quieras.

Respondió al final, suponiendo que lo mejor era estar preparado para la siguiente visita de Thanatos y que con el dolor que sentía, puesto que no solo se rompieron algunas cuantas costillas flotantes, no podría defenderse.

— Muchas gracias...

Leuca inicio sus deberes, recordándose una y otra vez que debía curar a este guerrero, no preguntarse si acaso la amabilidad de su dios era cierta o no, después de todo, seguramente Thanatos fue quien le hizo daño a su fuego fatuo, tal vez porque no aceptaba sus caricias o su destino, como todos los dioses siempre pronunciaban, creyendo que solamente porque ellos lo decidían era un mandato divino.

— Nuestro dios tiende a perder la paciencia con mucha facilidad, tal vez si no lo hicieras enojar, tu estadía a su lado no sería tan desagradable.

Pronuncio Leuca antes de marcharse, notando como Manigoldo se levantaba con lentitud, ya sin dolor alguno, caminando en dirección del balcón en donde algunos fuegos fatuos ya se congregaban, algunos de ellos tocándolo como si trataran de animarlo o protegerlo.

— Tal vez si lo amara sería mucho mejor, pero no lo hago y eso es todo...

Le respondió a la ninfa, que simplemente se marcho sin decir nada más, notando que su mismo Dios había decidido rectificar su trabajo, logrando escuchar las últimas palabras de Manigoldo, quien parecía no se percataba de su presencia, enfocado en sus fuegos fatuos, en algunos en particular, los que tenían un aura extraña, diferente a los demás.

— Esto... esto es el infierno...

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Albafica despertó a lado de Minos, quien dormía plácidamente, uno de sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, dándole la espalda, por un momento le observo ajeno a esa habitación y a su compañía, recorriendo su cabello, enredándolo en uno de sus dedos, tratando de pensar con claridad.

El Santo de Piscis se levanto con lentitud de la cama, tratando de ignorar el sentimiento de molestia que se formaba en su corazón, acercándose al balcón donde las rosas del inframundo seguían diseminándose sin que nadie lo notara.

Notando como un puñado de esferas luminosas lo sobrevolaba, parecían luciérnagas, eran hermosas y lo llenaban de paz, un sentimiento que parecía no existía en ese mundo, esas criaturas si acaso eran nativas del inframundo, parecían llamas de color azul, susurrando algo que no comprendía, como si se tratasen de abejas.

Albafica trato de tocar una de ellas, pero repentinamente todas desaparecieron cuando un enjambre de moscas paso junto a estas, como si tratara de destruirlas, el hermoso guerrero por un momento quiso destruir a esas inmundas criaturas, pero no pudo cuando una mucho más grande y por mucho más desagradable se detuvo enfrente de la ventana.

Su cabello dorado ondulando bajo el acoso del viento voraz del inframundo, el cual no le hacía daño por alguna razón que Albafica no comprendía, pero supuso que tenía que ver con la propia muerte, un dios cuyo nombre detestaba, aunque nunca se le hubiera enfrentado en persona.

— Vaya, vaya, vaya...

Albafica apretó los dientes, sin saber si debía atacar a Verónica despertando a su amante o soportar su presencia en ese balcón, optando por lo segundo, armándose de paciencia para escuchar los zumbidos de aquella mosca con apariencia humana.

— Sí es el veneno... parece que ya ni siquiera te interesa portar ropa en compañía de tu amado juez del inframundo.

El hermoso guerrero en su premura por alejarse de Minos y por no despertarlo abandono su túnica en el suelo, aun así, no estaba dispuesto a retroceder un ápice, nunca había sido alguien que se molestara por su apariencia, por lo que simplemente guardo silencio.

— Pero porque debería sorprenderme, solo eres una hermosa flor de invernadero.

Albafica no atacaría a Verónica, suponiendo que aquello era lo que deseaba, por lo tanto guardo silencio, mirándole fijamente de pies a cabeza, notando un aura negra rodeándolo, una energía que le hacía estremecerse, como si la misma muerte lo protegiera.

— ¿A qué has venido?

Verónica comenzó a reírse al ver que era cierto, la rosa no recordaba nada de Manigoldo, aparentemente Hypnos realizo un favor a su hermano, aunque este estuviera loco de deseo por otro hombre, tal vez, porque a este parecía no poder tenerlo por más que se esforzara.

— A comprobar algo que nos dijo un pajarito...

La rosa no comprendía sus palabras, divirtiéndolo de sobremanera, Thanatos estaría sumamente complacido con él y tal vez, si el cangrejo actuaba como el tempestivo guerrero que era, cuando visitara a su florecita, se daría cuenta que esta ya no lo amaba, que tal vez nunca lo hizo, si eso no lo entregaba a los brazos de la muerte, no sabía que lo haría.

— Pero veo que es cierto, al fin estas con tu amado juez y yo que esperaba poder seducirlo...

Esa era una mentira por supuesto, Verónica no estaba interesado en nadie en realidad, solo un poco en Manigoldo, pero únicamente por los frutos que eso le traería, después de todo, nadie quería enemistarse con alguno de los dioses gemelos, porque eso significaba convertirte en el enemigo de ambos.

— No dejare que lo toques.

Fue su respuesta inmediata, recibiendo una sonora carcajada de Verónica, quien parecía sumamente divertido por aquella respuesta, el engaño de Hypnos era tan poderoso que sentía celos del juez del inframundo, aquellos que eran enfocados en su cangrejo, quien se daría cuenta de que no lo amaba, que ni siquiera soportaba su presencia.

— Claro que no, él ya le pertenece a alguien más y yo no puedo hacer nada.

Aunque para que eso pasara, el cangrejo debía saber la forma de moverse en el inframundo sin que su amado dios lo supiera, claro que nadie estaría tan loco como para enseñarle el camino, a menos, que tuviera una deliciosa promesa como premio a su esfuerzo.

— Cáncer quiere mandarte un mensaje, veneno.

De pronto su enojo era palpable y estaba seguro que de tener a Manigoldo enfrente suyo, lo hubiera atacado sin siquiera preguntarse la razón, probablemente porque en sus recuerdos, el monstruo sádico era su amigo de la infancia, no el juez Minos.

— ¡No menciones su nombre!

Le espeto, a punto de atacarlo esta vez, sin poder olvidar las acciones de quien creyó era su amigo, su traición y su entrega absoluta a la muerte, al dios que odiaba, por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender del todo, tal vez, porque protegía a una criatura como cáncer, quien le había hecho daño para después, correr a los brazos de la muerte.

— Pero no te he dicho su nombre, aunque si espero decirte su mensaje, no me lo perdonaría si no lo hiciera, y ya sabes cómo es él cuando desea cualquier cosa, mucho más aun, cuando su amado dios se lo ha ordenado.

Albafica comenzó a respirar hondo, las rosas comenzaban a moverse con lentitud y algunas de las moscas que rodeaban a Verónica eran destruidas poco a poco, de tal forma que el propio espectro no se daba cuenta de ello.

— ¡Di el mensaje de ese traidor de una buena vez y adviértele que si se acerca a mi o a Minos, se lo hare pagar con su traicionera cabeza!

Verónica simplemente sonrió, eso era más que suficiente, el odio era real, su furia y sus deseos de venganza, pero aun así, le daría el mensaje que Thanatos quería darle a la rosa, como si fuera de los labios de Manigoldo.

— Cuando inicie la nueva guerra ya no estarás protegido por Minos ni por Hades, en ese momento, el se bañara con tu sangre venenosa, si la tuvieras, y si alguien intenta interponerse en su camino, Veneno, lo destruirá junto a ti, porque ese es el deseo de su amado dios Thanatos.

— Sí le pones una mano encima...

Trato de pronunciar, pero Verónica se marcho antes de que pudiera terminar aquella frase, dejándolo sumamente molesto, deseando comprender de que le hablaba esa criatura tan desagradable, buscando la túnica de Minos para cubrirse con ella, sentándose en el sillón, observándolo dormir.

Acercándose a él con delicadeza, recorriendo su cabello con las puntas de sus dedos, su rostro y sus labios, recordando lo mucho que deseaba poder tocarlo sin que sufriera peligro, lo difícil que fue mantenerse alejado, mirándolo desde lejos, tratando de disfrutar de aquellos momentos prestados.

Sonriendo al recordar la furia que sintió al ver el deseo de la mosca cuando lo vio en ese puente, diciéndose que por fin estaban juntos y que aquello era lo que importaba, notando como Minos despertaba de su sueño, posando sus ojos en los suyos, primero con extrañeza, después con algo de desconfianza, pero al final, un deseo que lo lleno de orgullo.

— Perdona por despertarte...

Susurro de pronto, tratando de alejar su mano del rostro de Minos, quien sostuvo su muñeca, acercándolo a su cuerpo, besando la palma de su mano, para después apoderarse de sus labios con hambre, recibiendo las caricias de su rosa como única respuesta, sintiendo celos del cangrejo, recordando que estos sentimientos eran los que estaban enfocados a su persona, y no en él, prometiéndose que pronto, lograría que esa clase de amor fuera suyo, ese deseo y esos celos, Albafica le pertenecería, con o sin recuerdos.

— Descuida, belleza...

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Los fuegos fatuos que rodeaban a Manigoldo fueron desapareciendo uno por uno, dejándolo de nueva cuenta solo, sintiendo antes de escucharle pronunciar cualquier sonido o que alcanzara a tocarlo el cosmos del dios de la muerte.

— Tienes razón en una cosa mi dulce fuego fatuo, este es el infierno.

Manigoldo no se movió, más que nunca deseaba un cigarrillo o desaparecer en el abismo, cualquier círculo sería mejor a esa habitación o cualquier lugar en donde Thanatos lo acompañara.

— Tú me amaras Manigoldo, tal vez ahora para ti sólo soy un monstruo depravado, un dios enloquecido, pero tú me amaras.

Thanatos rodeo su cintura con ambos brazos, sin dejar que se moviera, esperando que su fuego fatuo peleara por contradecirle, pero había una certeza casi absoluta en sus palabras, una verdad que poco a poco era descubierta, el era suyo.

— Porque tarde o temprano entenderás que este es tu destino y que no hay nada que puedas hacer más que amarme y servirme.


	18. Memoria...

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias...

Avisos: Esta historia contiene Slash, yaoi, m/m, está basada en El Lienzo Perdido y en el inframundo de Saint Seiya Saga de Hades. Contiene las parejas Minos/Albafica, Thanatos/Manigoldo, Manigoldo/Albafica. Tendrá escenas de violación, sadomasoquismo y relaciones entre dos hombres.

Resumen: Hades se ha llevado la victoria y es el momento de recompensar a sus leales espectros. Minos y Thanatos desean al guerrero que los humillo como su esclavo y de ahora en adelante, Manigoldo y Albafica atravesaran un calvario que no parece tener fin. Minos/Albafica Thanatos/Manigoldo Manigoldo/Albafica

Inframundo.

Capítulo 18

Memoria...

— Tú me amaras Manigoldo, tal vez ahora para ti sólo soy un monstruo depravado, un dios enloquecido, pero tú me amaras.

Thanatos rodeo su cintura con ambos brazos, sin dejar que se moviera, esperando que su fuego fatuo peleara por contradecirle, pero había una certeza casi absoluta en sus palabras, una verdad que poco a poco era descubierta, el era suyo.

— Porque tarde o temprano entenderás que este es tu destino y que no hay nada que puedas hacer más que amarme y servirme.

Seguía pronunciando aquellas mentiras como un mantra, tal vez pensando que si las repetía lo suficiente podría llegar a creerlas, convencerlo de obedecerle como lo hacía Verónica o cualquiera de sus ninfas.

— ¡Crees que algún día me tragare esa basura!

Respondió golpeando con ambos puños las muñecas de Thanatos, las que portaban la armadura, pero aun así lo dejaron ir, dándole la oportunidad de retroceder suficientes metros de varios saltos, quedando junto al barandal, demasiado cercano al viento del inframundo.

— ¿Qué alguna vez me comportare como esas ninfas o Verónica?

Eso sería agradable pensó por un momento el dios de la muerte, pero la verdad era que aquello que le encantaba era su rechazo, esa fuerza de voluntad, el reto de hacer que lo amara, no como esas ninfas o Verónica, sino de una forma que no tuviera nada que ver con el temor, estaba cansado de verlo reflejado en los ojos de sus acompañantes.

— Esos cobardes no te aman, te tienen miedo y yo nunca, nunca voy a temerte, hagas lo que hagas conmigo, ya no hay nada que puedas arrebatarme.

No necesitaba de nada mas para obligarlo a desearle, siempre lo había hecho, pero el testarudo humano quería negarlo, como si eso cambiara en lo más mínimo su destino a su lado.

— No tengo que obligarte para que me ames, tu pronto lo harás Manigoldo, tenemos toda una eternidad para hacernos compañía.

Manigoldo comenzó a respirar hondo, escuchando cada una de las palabras de Thanatos, las que comenzaban a grabarse en su memoria, las que le causaban temor y dolor, haciéndole creerlas de momento.

— Tú fuiste creado para mí, tú eres mío y nunca te dejare marcharte.

El santo de cáncer negó aquello con un movimiento de la cabeza, sintiendo la piedra del barandal contra sus piernas, ya no podría alejarse de Thanatos, quien parecía no escuchar su desesperación, ni entender nada de lo que tenía que decir.

— ¡Mientes!

Pronuncio, notando que Thanatos seguía impasible, sin prestarle atención a su furia, ni a su cercanía al viento del inframundo, ni a la barrera faltante que le permitía subir al barandal, sin importarle el peligro, lo único que deseaba era alejarse de su supuesto dios.

— ¡Yo no fui creado para ti, no soy tuyo, jamás lo seré!

El dios de la muerte no dijo nada pero comenzó a caminar en su dirección, obligándolo a retroceder, pero por un momento no lo hizo, había visto como esas ráfagas mortales destruían montañas del abismo, los espíritus vagando sin rumbo y creyó, por un instante, que él sería destrozado por ese mismo viento.

— ¿Qué debo hacer para que me creas, para que veas lo importante que eres para mí?

Thanatos trato de tocarlo y Manigoldo retrocedió el paso faltante, siendo recibido por el viento del inframundo, el que lo alzo al principio, para después dejarlo caer, como si se tratase de un remolino.

El cangrejo esperaba perder la vida, ser destruido por el viento, ser libre de la muerte, pero al mismo tiempo que caía se dio cuenta que un aura morada lo rodeaba y de haber tenido un espejo hubiera visto una estrella negra formarse en su frente, señal inequívoca de la protección de Thanatos.

Cayó dolorosamente contra el suelo, sintiendo que algunos de sus huesos casi crujían por el impacto, no obstante, pudo levantarse, observando la destrucción que transformaba ese valle de espinas cada segundo que pasaba, los cuerpos que parecían estatuas sufriendo los embistes, de lo que sentía como una pequeña briza.

Manigoldo se levanto con lentitud, comprendiendo poco a poco lo que significaba eso, la muerte lo protegía de cualquier daño, como dijo su maestro que ocurría y repentinamente, como si se tratase de una ilusión pudo verse en una cama, a su lado estaba Sage, sosteniendo su mano con miedo, como si creyera que de un momento a otro perecería.

Thanatos aterrizo con suavidad a sus espaldas, casi como si estuviera flotando, utilizando su sorpresa para sostenerlo por el cuello y uno de sus brazos, torciéndolo casi de forma dolorosa hacia su espalda, besando su mejilla, para después lamer su cuello.

— ¡Esto es una ilusión!

Se quejo Manigoldo, tratando de liberarse de las manos del dios de la muerte, quien le sostuvo del cabello con demasiada fuerza, obligándolo a mirar las imágenes que se presentaban ante sus ojos, como si estuvieran pasando justo en ese momento.

— ¡Detente!

Thanatos se rió, recorriendo su cuello con hambre, lamiéndolo y besando la poca piel que podía encontrar, maldiciendo su decisión de quitarle su túnica, no obstante, lo mejor era que pensara que tenía el control, porque lo hacía, Manigoldo estaba bajo su poder mucho antes de que siquiera comprendiera su existencia.

— Yo no estoy haciendo nada, es uno de los castigos del infierno, hacerte ver el pasado, tus pecados y uno de ellos fue el suicidio cuando besaste a ese veneno.

De pronto el dios lo mordió con fuerza, tanta que brotaron unos hilitos de sangre, parecía que el único que podía dañarlo era él, e intento concentrarse en algo más que aquellas caricias de las manos voraces de su dios, poso sus ojos en el bosque.

El que de pronto pareció tener caras formándose en ellas, todas gimiendo por el dolor de ser arrancadas, trituradas por el viento y vueltas a formar en otras construcciones de espinas.

— Observa bien, yo te protegí de tu obsesión por él y tu veneno donde estaba, en su templo, seguro de que se había librado de ti.

Manigoldo volvió a agitarse tratando de liberarse de Thanatos, quien ahora poso una de sus manos en su frente, al mismo tiempo que con la otra rodeaba su cintura, dejando ir sus brazos.

— Yo te salve...

Susurro Thanatos en su oído, lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja, acercando a Manigoldo a esa manifestación de su pasado y de sus temores, notando que uno de ellos era no ser correspondido por su veneno, pero esa ilusión le demostraría lo que deseaba ver y eso era su constante rechazo.

— Yo te protegí.

Al mismo tiempo aquella imagen ocurría casi como había sido en realidad, Sage estaba sentado a su lado, sosteniendo su mano, recargando su frente contra su dorso, parecía que no se había movido ni un ápice de su lado, al mismo tiempo que Hakurei estaba muy serio, mirándolo fijamente.

— Debería estar muerto, pero no lo está y no se cual es la razón...

Sage no respondió nada al principio, no hasta que Hakurei coloco una mano en su hombro, parecía que estaba acongojado por el dolor de su hermano y por el destino que le deparaba a su discípulo.

— ¿Qué ocurrió?

Cuando el dios lo dejo ir, Manigoldo camino en dirección de su maestro, cayendo de rodillas, sus ojos casi perdidos en aquellas imágenes, seguro de que era lo que había pasado, fue cuando recibió su armadura, cuando beso a Albafica.

— Beso a Albafica.

Quien no estaba presente, el que no lo había visto después de aquel único beso, lo recordaba perfectamente, la forma en que lo rechazo poco después, pero al menos hubiera pensado que lo visito cuando estaba convaleciente.

— No te ama.

Volvieron a susurrar en su oído, Thanatos estaba hincado a sus espaldas, recorriendo sus hombros con delicadeza, aspirando su cabello, mostrando una gentileza que lo petrificaba.

— Sabes que debería estar muerto.

Fue la respuesta de Hakurei a lo que hubiera dicho su maestro, quien se levanto de la silla, recorriendo su frente con delicadeza, asintiendo, volviendo mucho más reales las palabras de Sage en el inframundo.

— Lo sé, parece que la muerte no se lo llevara.

Manigoldo trato de alejarse de aquella imagen, pero de nueva cuenta las manos de Thanatos se lo evitaron, restregando su mejilla contra la suya, al mismo tiempo que una estrella negra se formaba en su frente por algunos segundos, para después desaparecer, sin ser vista por su maestro y su hermano.

— No, porque yo te cuidaba.

La imagen de pronto se borro cuando una nueva ráfaga de aire destruyo las espinas que le rodeaban, las que parecían brotar sangre al mismo tiempo que un alarido casi destruye sus oídos.

— Esto es una mentira...

Repitió Manigoldo, logrando liberarse de Thanatos, quien sonrió notando como el santo de cáncer trataba de usar las espinas como escalones, huyendo de su presencia, ingresando en el inframundo, sin saber que podía localizar almas o personas aun entre dimensiones, que a pesar de servirle a Hades, sequia siendo un dios.

— Manigoldo, Manigoldo... cuando entenderás...

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Albafica despertó solo sintiéndose sucio en la cama que compartía con su amante, preguntándose si era eso lo que debía sentir después de yacer con la persona que amaba y sí, el dolor que quiso brindarle era correcto.

Encontrando que la respuesta era sencilla, no lo era, no le gustaba la forma en que lo tocaba ni lo que le hacía sentir, había sido placentero pero también humillante y para su forma de entender el amor, esos dos sentimientos no tenían que ver unos con otros.

El santo de piscis busco el cuarto de baño, preparando el agua para darse una larga ducha, tal vez con eso podría acomodar sus pensamientos, los que sentía como si fueran un panal de abejas que ha sido golpeado con una piedra.

Debía pensar en lo que había sentido, en lo que Verónica le dijo, en ese extraño mensaje que por alguna razón no alcanzaba a comprender, no creía que hubiera sido pronunciado por cáncer.

Cáncer, porque seguía pensando en el, que había de especial en ese santo y cuál era la razón que su traición le doliera tanto, no era solo por lo que le hizo, de eso estaba seguro.

Albafica cerró los ojos entonces, sumergiéndose en el agua, esperando que su calor pudiera quedárselo, ese cuarto oscuro le helaba los huesos, él estaba acostumbrado a las plantas, a la luz del sol, a la brisa del viento, no a esa pasmosa oscuridad.

Nuevamente al salir del agua vio una luz azul recorrer aquella habitación convirtiéndose en una docena, tal vez dos, de aquellas criaturas de fuego que susurraban palabras incomprensibles.

Las que se acercaron a él brindándole un calor que no podría ser emanado por aquellas criaturas, el que de pronto era como un cosmos dorado, tan cálido y tan amable que lo hacía sentir mejor con su sola presencia.

De ser posible creería que aquello era el cosmos de algún ser vivo, cálido, armonioso, el que lo complementaba de una forma que no lograba entender, que lo hacía sentir amado.

Albafica estuvo a punto de tocar una de esas esferas cuando repentinamente escucho el sonido de la puerta con el rostro, haciendo que se petrificara, al mismo tiempo que las esferas de fuego azul regresaban al sitio en donde se habían escondido con anterioridad, logrando ocultarse de quien fuera su visitante.

Cuyo cosmos no parecía ser el de Minos, por lo que se levanto inmediatamente de la tina, buscando su túnica, una de color verde que dejaba sus hombros y parte de su pecho al descubierto, con lienzos de tela que colgaban a la altura de sus brazos, así como dos aberturas a cada lado de sus piernas.

— ¿Así que tu eres la rosa?

Preguntaron con sorpresa cuando por fin salió del cuarto de baño, un hombre de cabello rubio y rostro adusto, quien estaba sentado en uno de los sillones, esperando por él, dándole cierta intimidad que su amante no le daría.

— Tú eres Albafica de Piscis.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Manigoldo llego a un bosque negro que le recordaba el que destruyo al enfrentarse a Verónica, el cual más bien se asemejaba a un pantano, parecía que estaba transitando los círculos del infierno o tal vez, estos tenían más de una odiosa forma.

El santo de cáncer piso entonces una rama, la que se quebró bajo su peso y de la que broto un líquido pegajoso que parecía sangre, cuyo fétido olor provoco que se le revolviera el estomago, obligándolo a taparse la nariz, recargándose en el árbol que poseía aquella rama.

Repentinamente escucho un siseo gutural, parecido al de un ahorcado o un moribundo, el cual provenía directamente de aquel árbol, cuyas ramas se movieron en su dirección, como si fueran manos descarnadas tratando de hacerse con su vida.

Manigoldo retrocedió a tiempo, sintiendo como otra de las ramas rasgaba su abrigo y pudo ver varios ojos en los arboles, todos ellos supurando más de aquel liquido negro.

— ¿Qué diablos...?

Susurro, esquivando más de aquellas ramas, tratando de alejarse de ellas, ingresando en ese pantano, escuchando entonces el sonido de varios pasos corriendo, sintiendo como la atmosfera de aquel sitio cambiaba poco a poco, convirtiéndose en una aldea destruida, podía sentir el calor de las llamas, el olor de la sangre, el sonido de las personas exhalando su último aliento y pudo ver varios espectros recorriendo las calles de lo que alguna vez fuera su hogar.

— Esto... no es posible...

Manigoldo pronuncio, siendo atravesado por uno de los espectros, el que hubiera reconocido como uno de los hijos de Hypnos si acaso hubiera peleado contra ellos, no obstante, no tuvo que preguntarse por mucho tiempo que era aquello que observaba, porque inmediatamente pudo ver una armadura parecida a la de Thanatos, pero que parecía tener las plumas de un pavorreal, así como ese espectro de titánico aspecto tenía cabello rubio, era el sueño.

— ¡Búsquenlo, encuéntrenlo y mátenlo!

Ordeno, antes de marcharse, Manigoldo estaba en lo correcto pensó por unos segundos, los espectros querían matarlo, pero de pronto, sintió como una mano cubría su boca, al mismo tiempo que le señalaban a sí mismo, escondido en un hoyo con varios muertos en él, cuyos fuegos fatuos comenzaban a rodearlo.

— Así que eso fue lo que paso, por eso crees que yo deseaba matarte.

Aquello lo pronuncio demasiado divertido, aun esa imagen era insólita para él, pero no podía culpar a Hypnos por sus celos, aunque si estaba molesto de que hubiera tratado de asesinar a su elegido antes de que llegara a él.

— Pero como podrás ver, mis soldados llegaron demasiado tarde por ti, dándole la oportunidad a mi celoso hermano de intentar matarte.

De pronto se vio a si mismo escondido detrás de una pared, recordaba ese día, un grupo de espectros menores lo buscaban, pero pudo esconderse de ellos gracias a sus fuegos fatuos, que no eran otra cosa más que los habitantes de su aldea.

— ¡Búsquenlo!

Manigoldo sentía las caricias de Thanatos recorriendo su torso con cuidado, desabrochando los botones de su ropa, ingresándolas en su interior, sus dedos fríos robando su calor, sus labios dejando pequeños caminos en su cuello.

— ¡Lord Thanatos nos destruirá si no damos con ese mortal!

Habían pasado varios días, estaba cansado y hambriento, demasiado asustado para seguir adelante, pero aun así parecía que la muerte no quería llevárselo con ella, todo ese tiempo portaba una estrella negra en su frente, la misma que tenía Verónica en su rostro.

— No es verdad...

De nuevo pronuncio casi en un susurro, sintiendo como Thanatos lo giraba para poder ver sus ojos, como aquel circulo estaba funcionando sin que se lo propusiera, para convencerlo de que su destino era a lado de su protección divina.

— ¡Tu no me protegiste, esto es solo una ilusión!

Respondió chocando su cabeza contra la de Thanatos, cuando este trato de besarle en las ruinas de su aldea, propinándole poco después una serie de fuertes golpes que lograron que lo soltara más por la sorpresa que por el dolor que le brindaron, de nueva cuenta Manigoldo trataba de perderlo, atravesando esa ilusión y ese pantano con rapidez.

Tratando de borrar aquellas imágenes, las que le quemaban como hierros candentes y de pronto, un dolor sordo hizo que cayera, una punzada que era acompañada por otra imagen de la muerte.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

— ¿Y tu quien puedes ser?

Pregunto orgulloso, cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho, notando como ese hombre rubio lo miraba de pies a cabeza con una ceja arqueada, casi como si lo estuviera juzgando y no le gustara lo que veía.

— Mi nombre es Radamnthys.

Fue la respuesta cortante del intruso, quien estaba recargado en el respaldo del sillón como si tuviera todo el derecho a eso, a invadir su santuario, o más bien cárcel, le dijo una voz que sonaba demasiado parecida a la suya.

— Supongo que eso debe significar algo para mí.

Radamnthys comenzó a reírse al escuchar esa respuesta, levantándose del sillón, mirándolo de pies a cabeza, esta vez sin siquiera molestarse en ocultarlo.

— Eres muy hermoso, lo admito, pero si fueras un guerrero de verdad no te vestirías de aquella forma tan... femenina.

Antes de que pudiera responder a ese insulto, enseñándole que no solo era hermoso, sino que también era un guerrero Radamnthys se detuvo, rascándose la barbilla como pensando, quitándole las piezas de joyería de su cabello con rapidez, asintiendo de pronto admirando su tarea.

— Mucho mejor...

Albafica llevo una de sus manos a su cabeza, recordando una ocasión en la cual alguien más jugó con su cabello de aquella forma, su mirada perdiéndose de momento en los ojos del juez rubio.

— ¿Minos eligió esta ropa para ti?

La expresión del Santo no paso desapercibida por el espectro, quien le tomó como respuesta, preguntándose como un hombre con tantas fallas era el principal juez del inframundo.

— Minos no sabe cómo tratar a un guerrero, pero quién soy yo para juzgar sus acciones, después de todo eres su premio, no el mío.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

— ¡Basta!

Grito desesperado, de pronto, pudo sentir la luz del sol, el aroma de las flores, el viento mesando su cabello, haciendo que pensara que había regresado a los campos elíseos y al abrir los ojos vio un campo de hermosos colores.

— ¿Por qué huyes Manigoldo?

Preguntaron a su espalda, el dios de la muerte parecía no dejarlo solo en ese círculo, Manigoldo apretó la tierra, relamiéndose los labios, dudando por algunos instantes si aquellas imágenes eran reales o solo una ilusión, uno de los múltiples tormentos, porque estaba seguro que Thanatos no poseía ese don, el de modificar los recuerdos ni los pensamientos de los mortales.

— Aléjate de mí...

Thanatos negó aquello con un movimiento de su cabeza, acercándose a él, sosteniéndolo de su barbilla para besar sus labios, recostándolo en el suelo, inmovilizándolo con su peso, riéndose cuando Manigoldo comenzó a retorcerse, tratando de liberarse, quemando su espectral cosmos para alejarlo de su cuerpo, sin lograr moverlo un solo centímetro.

— No.

Fue su respuesta, al mismo tiempo que escuchaban unos pasos a sus espaldas, Manigoldo inmediatamente pudo liberarse, parecía que el propio Thanatos estaba sorprendido, puesto que su mirada estaba posada en la imagen a sus espaldas.

— ¿Has regresado?

¡Esa voz! Pensó Manigoldo, volteando con rapidez, observando con sorpresa e incredulidad a Shion, deteniéndose en el jardín de rosas, recordaba ese día, fue cuando Albafica visito una isla que decían curaba a los enfermos.

Había tratado de recibirlo después de aquella misión en solitario, encontrando que Shion se le adelanto, parecía que no se movió de su puesto en todo ese tiempo, el santo de Aries cargaba el casco como era su costumbre, mirándolo de pies a cabeza con una expresión que lo hizo sentir inquieto.

— Así es...

Shion se acerco al santo de Piscis y supuso que sería rechazado, pero en vez de eso, por un momento creyó que permitiría que lo tocara, pero no lo hizo, sin embargo, actuó como si quisiera restregar su mejilla contra la mano de su amigo.

Deteniéndose a pocos centímetros de distancia, no se tocaban pero de poder hacerlo, Shion hubiera acariciado la mejilla de Albafica, besado sus labios con delicadeza y este lo hubiera permitido.

— Lo siento, no acepte la cura...

El carnero sonrió, recorriendo su cabello con las puntas de sus dedos, sorprendiendo a Manigoldo, quien podía sentir las caricias del dios de la muerte, pero las ignoraba, perdido en aquella tortura, ya fuera un recuerdo o una ilusión.

— No importa...

Repentinamente se alejaron, Albafica dándole la espalda a Shion, quien permaneció a lado de la columna del templo de piscis en silencio, escuchando como unos pasos se acercaban, destruyendo ese hermoso encuentro.

Manigoldo sabía perfectamente de quien eran esos pasos, porque fue él quien los interrumpió, tratando de tocar la mejilla de Albafica con su mano vendada, siendo repelido inmediatamente.

— ¡No me toques!

Inmediatamente Manigoldo se vio de nueva cuenta en ese pantano, el dios de la muerte a sus espaldas, guardando absoluto silencio, esperando ver cuál era su reacción, esta vez sin decir nada de aquella imagen.

— Esto...

Thanatos estaba a punto de pronunciar que las imágenes no las había creado él, ignorando convenientemente que estas eran recuerdos modificados, una ilusión creada por el propio infierno, torciendo los hechos para que fueran dolorosos, después de todo, era el bosque de los suicidas y estos debían bañarse en su dolor, en la soledad y en los sucesos que les llevaron a atentar contra ellos mismo.

— Solo...

Repentinamente el cosmos negro de Manigoldo se encendió, destruyendo todo a su paso, formando una esfera oscura plagada por fuegos fatuos, consumiendo toda su energía en ese golpe, gritando a causa del dolor.

— ¡Es una ilusión!

El dios de la muerte espero por que Manigoldo se calmara y cuando lo hizo, golpeo su sien con la punta de sus dedos, logrando que perdiera el conocimiento cayendo en sus brazos, no podría seguir protegiendo a su consorte en el inframundo por más tiempo, debía regresarlo al castillo para que se recuperara de la pérdida de energía sufrida.

Ya que ese bosque no solo destruía, también drenaba la fuerza de sus habitantes, llevándosela con él, dejándolos secos, como si no fueran más que unas ramas retorcidas, negras, sin follaje ni vida.

— No lo es Manigoldo... tú lo sabes.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Albafica se relamió los labios, no le gustaba ser el premio de Minos, esa mera idea era una afrenta para su orgullo, el cual en esos momentos estaba por los suelos.

— ¿A qué has venido?

Pregunto con seriedad, esperando que ese Radamnthys fuera sincero ya que había llegado a destruir su ilusión de paz, haciéndolo sentir como un simple esclavo, aunque este era el hombre que supuestamente lo amaba, pero que debía ser una mentira, porque ninguna persona que amara a otra, podría esclavizarle.

— Quería comprobar si eras tan hermoso para que Minos pierda la cabeza por ti, pero veo quien ha perdido más que la cabeza por él, eres tú, rosa.

Repentinamente Albafica apretó el puño con tanta fuerza que corto la palma de su mano, de la cual brotaron algunas cuantas gotas de sangre, las que fueron a impactarse contra la mejilla del juez, cuando grito furioso, cortando el aire con la rapidez de su movimiento.

— ¡No soy una rosa!

Cortando su piel, sorprendiendo al juez gratamente, al menos ese guerrero no era solamente hermoso, sino también muy fuerte, sin embargo, el sonido de las campanadas le avisó que Minos estaba próximo a regresar con su amante, así que dándole la espalda comenzó a marcharse.

— ¡Espera!

Radamnthys se detuvo, mirándolo fijamente, esperando a escuchar aquello que tenía que decirle.

— No... olvídalo...

Quería preguntarle si aquello que le decía Minos acerca de que eran amantes, que siempre se habían deseado era cierto, pero prefirió guardar silencio, escuchando el sonido de la salida del espectro y poco después, de la entrada de su amante, quien se sorprendió al verlo en el barandal, sin los tocados que tanto trabajo le había costado conseguir.

— Belleza...

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Manigoldo despertó en su cama, el tálamo estaba casi cerrado evitando que las luces flotantes lo incomodaran durante su sueño, se sentía demasiado mareado, como si hubiera perdido una gran parte de su energía, haciendo que le doliera la cabeza y se preguntara si acaso aquellas dolorosas imágenes eran una pesadilla o realmente piso uno de los círculos del inframundo sin recibir daño alguno.

Podía sentir una mano sosteniendo la suya, estaba cubierta por una fría armadura y su tacto era mucho más frío aun, sus ojos se posaron en la figura negra, sin reconocerla en un principio, haciéndole recordar aquella ocasión en la cual pudo probar los labios de Albafica, como despertó junto a su maestro, aquella persona emanaba la misma clase de preocupación por él.

— ¿Has despertado?

Manigoldo llevo una mano a su rostro y froto sus ojos con cansancio, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos, escuchando como la cortina del tálamo era plegada, dejando que algo de la luz mortecina iluminara su lecho.

— Me tenías sumamente preocupado mi dulce fuego fatuo...

El santo de cáncer se soltó de pronto, alejándose todo lo que pudo, escuchando el delicado sonido del metal contra el metal, un sonido al que no le prestó atención en un principio, recargándose contra la cabecera de esa ostentosa cama, notando que estaba desnudo.

— Ni siquiera yo puedo protegerte por tanto tiempo si vagas en los círculos del inframundo, pudiste haber sido destruido.

Manigoldo desvió la mirada, cada una de aquellas ilusiones repitiéndose ante sus ojos, algunas dándole la razón a Thanatos, otra, mostrándole que Albafica parecía no amarlo a él, sino a Shion.

Pero eso era absurdo, ellos solo eran amigos, aunque su presencia no le molestaba tanto como la suya y por lo que recordaba, siempre fue amable con él, pero eso no importaba, no cambiaba ni un ápice su amor por su hermoso amigo.

— Solo son mentiras.

Pronuncio, esta vez inseguro, sintiendo como Thanatos se acercaba a él acariciando su mejilla con la punta de sus dedos, besando su hombro y poco después su pecho, llevando su otra mano a su cadera.

— Ya te lo dije, yo no tengo ese poder, esas imágenes, por dolorosas que sean son la verdad, tu veneno no te ama y yo siempre te he protegido de ti mismo.

Thanatos se quito su armadura, manteniendo su apariencia divina, con sus alas negras en su espalda, quedando magníficamente desnudo, al mismo tiempo que recorría su torso con ambas manos.

— Eso no es cierto.

El dios de la muerte comenzó a reírse en voz alta, encontrando demasiado divertida la necedad de su amante, quien parecía que aun después de aquellos recuerdos seguía firme en su rechazo, aun así no le temía ni le estaba agradecido.

— Eso me gusta de ti, esa fuerza de voluntad que posees...

Pronuncio llevando su mano a su cuello con delicadeza, tirando de algo que estaba enredado en la cabecera de la cama, llevándolo a su cuello con lentitud, al mismo tiempo que se apoderaba de sus labios.

— Tengo curiosidad...

Thanatos sólo abandono sus labios para pronunciar aquellas palabras, cerrando el eslabón de la cadena sobre otro más, encadenando a Manigoldo a su cama con una delicada pieza de joyería forjada en plata.

— ¿Qué hace que esto sea tan placentero para los mortales?

Manigoldo empujo al dios con fuerza, sintiendo que algo delgado y frio colgaba de su cuello, notando con horror que se trataba de una cadena de plata, tan delicada que debía romperse con facilidad, de la cual tiro sin poder abrirla.

— Al menos un juez parece afecto a esta clase de placer...

Aquello le recordó la última vez que pudo ver a Albafica, todo el daño que ese juez le había hecho y comenzó a retorcerse, tratando de arrancar esa cadena con su fuerza, cortando la piel alrededor de su cuello pero sin lograr moverla ni siquiera un poco.

— ¡Eres un bastardo!

Thanatos llevo la cadena a sus muñecas, enredándolas con ella, inmovilizando sus brazos enfrente de su pecho, alejándose apenas lo suficiente para ver su odio reflejado en sus ojos, como su rostro se contorsionaba presa de la furia y su cuerpo se tensaba.

— Tus insultos solo me parecen divertidos Manigoldo, en realidad me excitan.

Respondió besando su entrepierna, sosteniéndolo por los muslos con fuerza, abriéndolo para él, escuchando sus jadeos y maldiciones como respuesta a sus caricias, riéndose cuando se separo algunos centímetros, lamiendo el sudor de su vientre.

— Pero tus gemidos... esos son música para mis oídos, como la más dulce de las canciones.

Pronuncio, antes de regresar a su entrepierna, alzándolo un poco para poder colocar sus rodillas sobre sus hombros, riéndose de sus absurdos intentos por detenerlo, los que eran acompañados por más de aquellas canciones de placer.

— No...


	19. Ilusión...

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias...

Avisos: Esta historia contiene Slash, yaoi, m/m, está basada en El Lienzo Perdido y en el inframundo de Saint Seiya Saga de Hades. Contiene las parejas Minos/Albafica, Thanatos/Manigoldo, Manigoldo/Albafica. Tendrá escenas de violación, sadomasoquismo y relaciones entre dos hombres.

Resumen: Hades se ha llevado la victoria y es el momento de recompensar a sus leales espectros. Minos y Thanatos desean al guerrero que los humillo como su esclavo y de ahora en adelante, Manigoldo y Albafica atravesaran un calvario que no parece tener fin. Minos/Albafica Thanatos/Manigoldo Manigoldo/Albafica

Inframundo.

Capítulo 19

Ilusión...

— Tus insultos solo me parecen divertidos Manigoldo, en realidad me excitan.

Respondió besando su entrepierna, sosteniéndolo por los muslos con fuerza, abriéndolo para él, escuchando sus jadeos y maldiciones como respuesta a sus caricias, riéndose cuando se separo algunos centímetros, lamiendo el sudor de su vientre.

— Pero tus gemidos... esos son música para mis oídos, como la más dulce de las canciones.

Pronuncio, antes de regresar a su entrepierna, alzándolo un poco para poder colocar sus rodillas sobre sus hombros, riéndose de sus absurdos intentos por detenerlo, los que eran acompañados por más de aquellas canciones de placer.

— No...

Susurro antes de arquear su espalda al sentir la cueva húmeda de Thanatos engullirlo por completo, escuchando el sonido de los eslabones de plata agitarse cuando trato de girar su cuerpo, deseando separarse del dios de la muerte.

El que seguía tratándolo con demasiado cuidado, sin lastimarlo de ninguna forma cuando compartían su lecho, haciéndole creer que sería mucho más fácil para el comprender sus acciones si acaso se comportara como ese juez, que no le interesara su placer ni su bienestar, en cambio, la muerte siempre era amable, demasiado gentil.

Thanatos amaba el sonido de aquella voz, la forma en que se movía cuando lo acariciaba, como si tratase de huir al mismo tiempo que se entregaba al placer que le brindaba, era toda una lucha interna aquello que pasaba por su mente y en ocasiones, desearía poder leer los pensamientos de Manigoldo, solo para poder adelantarse a sus movimientos.

Pero se daba cuenta que en su premura las primeras veces que pudo tenerlo no se molesto en escucharle con atención, ni en maravillarse con su imagen, quería verlo todo, sentirlo todo, sumergirse en Manigoldo de Cáncer, hacerlo irremediablemente suyo.

Su fuego fatuo se aferro como pudo a las almohadas, escondiendo su rostro en ellas, por un momento intento usar su fuerza para cerrar las piernas alrededor de su cuello, pero lo mantuvo quieto, con sus piernas abiertas para él, como si fuera un sacrificio de los tiempos pasados.

Escuchando su placer, sintiéndolo en su boca, tratando de imaginarse esos mismos labios suplicantes alrededor de su hombría, su mirada de ojos morados fija en el, al principio le odiaría y eso lo único que haría sería brindarle más ardor a su pasión.

Después lo haría dispuesto, se le entregaría ansioso, buscando su tacto y su atención, en ese momento tal vez se aburriría de su amante, pero no creía que fuera de esa forma, no cuando nadie jamás le había brindado tanto placer con tan pocas caricias.

Comprendiendo que era diferente a todos los demás, como le habían prometido que sería, todo a cambio de su lealtad, un obsequio del dios Hades en persona, el cual planeaba utilizar por siempre, hasta el final de los tiempos, como Persephone complacía a su esposo, Manigoldo lo haría con él.

Su amante de pronto se tenso apretando sus piernas sobre sus hombros, jadeando con mayor volumen, acercándose a su orgasmo, abriendo los ojos cuando se derramo en su boca temblando como una hoja, tensando sus músculos y dejando escapar un delicioso grito de placer, enorgulleciéndolo por su control sobre su amante.

Thanatos dejo ir sus piernas, riéndose entre dientes, admirando la imagen de su amante aferrándose a las almohadas de su cama, temblando ligeramente después de su orgasmo, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza y de sus labios brotando un pequeño hilito de sangre como resultado de sus inútiles intentos por silenciar sus gemidos.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

— Belleza...

Pronuncio en ese instante el juez acercándose a su amada rosa con cuidado, creyendo que de un momento a otro le atacaría, pero al verle sonrió con delicadeza, esa era una de las sonrisas más hermosas que jamás hubiera visto, mucho más porque estaba dirigida hacia su persona.

— No quiero ser desagradecido, pero la joyería no me gusta tanto, en realidad, esta ropa me hace sentir incomodo.

Minos asintió con lentitud, acariciando la mejilla de su amante, maravillándose en su belleza y en la elegancia de sus movimientos, encontrándolo mucho más hermoso que hacia una horas, recordándole al guerrero con el cual se enfrento en ese pueblito en las cercanías del santuario.

— ¿Qué es lo que querrías ponerte Albafica?

Albafica sostuvo la mano de Minos con la suya, en lo único que pudo pensar fue en lo que usaba en el pasado, en la sencilla ropa que Lugonis y el siempre portaban, sin seda o joyas, no creía necesitarlas ni siquiera deseaba ponérselas.

— Algo como lo que usaba en el santuario, cuando Lugonis aun estaba vivo.

Minos recordaba ese nombre, era el guerrero por el cual Luco había solicitado clemencia, pidiendo como su recompensa que lo llevaran a los campos elíseos para que pudiera tener algo de paz, después de su muerte, y quien no se atrevió a decir una sola palabra cuando el solicito a su querida rosa como su pago por su esfuerzo.

— Veré que puedo hacer, aunque luces tan hermoso con esta ropa, mi amor, que me dolería tener que cambiarla por alguna otra, que no resalte tus atributos naturales.

Albafica asintió, pero su molestia radicaba en que no le gustaba presumir su belleza, la cual siempre había visto como si fuera una condena, más que como una bendición, probablemente Minos lo desconocía, pero aun así, no estaba dispuesto a verse hermoso cuando lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar por su amado en esa habitación deprimente.

— Sé que soy hermoso y que probablemente debería sentirme orgulloso por ello, pero el caso es que no es así, no me gusta que me recuerden mi belleza, ni que nadie me observe con lujuria, solo porque soy bonito.

Minos asintió, suponiendo que debía ser demasiado molesto para un guerrero como su rosa que lo menospreciaran por su belleza, aun así, le gustaba demasiado poder admirarle, que no estaba seguro si podría cumplir ese pequeño deseo suyo.

— He pensado que me tratas como un objeto para tu diversión y no como un amante lo haría Minos.

Albafica no creía que su sinceridad le ayudara en lo absoluto a convencer a Minos de consentir en sus deseos, porque no creía que le amara realmente, sino que en realidad solo estaba obsesionado con su belleza, haciéndolo sentir como un objeto, un esclavo sin mente.

— Esto no es lo que quiero ni lo que necesito y pensé que tal vez, si te lo decía, podríamos recuperar lo que teníamos antes de mí derrota, porque hasta el momento, lo único que siento cuando estoy contigo es que soy una posesión más de tu cuarto, una rosa de tu jardín, que no te importo realmente.

Minos estaba en una disyuntiva, su rosa no aceptaría su nueva relación, parecía que su afecto por ese bruto le hacía desear algo que tal vez no lograría darle, pero bien podría esforzarse un poco, ser mucho más paciente de lo que había sido hasta ese momento y ganarse no solo el cuerpo de su obsesión, sino algo mucho más valioso aun, su amor.

— Soy un espectro, no un santo, y mi forma de ver el mundo y el amor es muy diferente a la tuya, nunca antes había sido de esta forma, los otros no eran como tú, no me hacían tan débil.

Albafica no dijo nada, solo asintió con pesar, creyendo que eso era todo, que no estaba dispuesto a darle lo que deseaba, solo era su belleza aquello que amaba, por lo cual, solo se trataba de un esclavo.

— Pero...

Minos, por primera vez en toda su existencia, aun cuando estaba vivo, caminando bajo el sol del reino de la débil diosa, sintió piedad y compasión, dos sentimientos tan poderosos que casi le hacen arrepentirse de haberle solicitado como un premio, porque se daba cuenta que su deseo por hacerle su marioneta había cambiado, por uno menos ambicioso, el que era, hacerle su compañero, ganarle su armadura para que fuera uno de los suyos.

— Pero sí tu quieres, puedes enseñarme lo que necesitas, porque no quiero perderte cuando la tregua termine y no quiero que solo por la granada o porque no tienes otra opción tú estés conmigo.

Los otros dos jueces tenían razón cuando decían que su obsesión por este hermoso guerrero sería su ruina, que había abandonado su lealtad por su dios por su deseo por su esclavo, pero lo que no sabían era que después de su larga vida en el inframundo, en la tierra, nunca antes había conocido a nadie más hermoso que él y aquella belleza iba mas allá de su apariencia física, su alma, su cosmos, todo en el era puro, divino, perfecto.

— ¿Hablas en serio?

No podía culparle por su incertidumbre y tampoco volvería a hacerle daño, a menos que su rosa estuviera lista o deseosa de probar nuevos placeres en su lecho, mientras tanto, sería aquello que su amado deseaba, dándose cuenta que podría sustituir al cangrejo con mucha facilidad, porque mientras su afecto era una mera fantasía, el suyo era real, tangible y Albafica no podría ignorar, que era él quien pudo enseñarle lo que era el amor carnal, así como el espiritual, después de pasar lo que bien fue una eternidad absolutamente solo.

— Completamente, Albafica, hare todo lo que esté en mis manos y en mi poder para enseñarte lo mucho que te deseo, cuanto te amo y lo que haría, para que tu permanezcas a mi lado por tu propia voluntad.

Aquella respuesta le gano una sonrisa de su hermosa rosa, una sincera, sin tristeza o decepción, sin cualquier clase de duda, sólo alegría y esperanza, un sentimiento que nunca vio reflejado en sus ojos, ni siquiera cuando se enfrentaron durante la guerra, llenándolo de orgullo, haciéndole olvidar sus errores al tratarle como lo hizo en un principio.

— Sólo tienes que demostrármelo.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

— Por qué no lo admites Manigoldo...

Manigoldo sintió en ese momento como las manos de Thanatos recorrían sus muslos, encajando sus uñas en su piel dejándole marcas rojizas, estremeciéndose cuando se detuvieron momentáneamente en sus nalgas, abriéndolas con delicadeza, para después abandonarlas y continuar su camino hacia su espalda.

La cadena se había soltado durante ese momento y solo servía como un adorno que contrastaba con su piel y su cabello, Thanatos lo libero de ella, al menos sus muñecas, enredando sus dedos en la delicada plata.

— Pero si quieres seguirte mintiendo, entonces puedes imaginarte a alguien más en tu cama... yo no me molestaría por eso, en realidad, te reto a que lo hagas.

Sólo se había atrevido a imaginar la compañía de una persona en su lecho, pero no le usaría cuando Thanatos encajaba sus uñas en su espalda, cortando la piel para lamer la sangre que brotaba de las heridas, mordiendo su hombro poco después, saboreando su elixir vital.

— Eres tan dulce...

Susurro lamiendo su oreja, riéndose al ver que se tensaba al sentirlo tan cerca, abriendo sus ojos repentinamente cuando beso su mejilla con delicadeza, llevando su mano a la línea de sus nalgas, acariciándolo primero con dos dedos, apretando ligeramente contra su entrada, esperando escuchar mas de sus canciones.

— Pensaba lastimarte, enseñarte quien manda Manigoldo, pero no lo hare, que gano con forzarte cuando tú te me entregas tan dulcemente como ahora lo estás haciendo.

Thanatos con un solo movimiento ingreso en su cuerpo sin dificultad, sintiendo como Manigoldo trataba de empujarlo, jadeando por la sorpresa al mismo tiempo que se tensaba comprimiendo sus dedos con ese movimiento, logrando que pequeñas gotitas de sudor resbalaran siguiendo la línea de sus músculos.

— No necesito de ningún juguete o artilugio para hacerte mío, y pensar que casi te destruyo cuando te enfrentaste a mí esa primera vez...

Como si estuviera recordando esa batalla, Thanatos le miro detenidamente, recorriendo la pierna que había cortado con su premura por destruirle, para después limpiar su cuello del sudor con su lengua, encajando sus dientes en el hueco de su hombro, riéndose cuando forzó sus dedos un poco más adentro, tocando la próstata de su amante, quien no pudo evitar gemir por el placer que eso le causaba.

— ¡Maldito seas!

Pronuncio al mismo tiempo que otro dedo acompañaba a su hermano, abriéndolo un poco más, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su pecho, torciendo casi dolorosamente uno de los pezones de Manigoldo, el que se preguntaba porque le permitía usar su cuerpo de esa forma.

— Pero debes admitir que aquella no era la forma de tratar a tu dios, sino, que es esta, rindiéndote ante mí, como siempre debió ser.

Manigoldo negó aquello, tratando de moverse logrando que la presión de la mano de Thanatos fuera aun mayor, aunque se sentía débil debía haber algo que pudiera hacer para detenerlo.

— Repítelo...

Pronuncio entre gemidos, tratando de abrir los eslabones de la pequeña cadenita de plata que no cedía ante su fuerza, al mismo tiempo que Thanatos separaba sus manos de su cuerpo, girándolo en la cama, mirándolo de pies a cabeza con satisfacción.

— Repítelo cuantas veces quieras, no soy tuyo...

Finalizo, desviando la mirada al ver el deseo en aquellos ojos inmortales, notando como nunca antes la diferencia de tamaños entre un dios y un mortal, observando que Thanatos estaba excitado al verle encadenado en su cama, dispuesto a poseerlo cuantas veces quisiera.

— Para que repetirlo cuando puedo demostrártelo, Manigoldo.

Respondió enredando su mano en la cadena plateada con lentitud, una vuelta tras otra acercándolo a él sin resistencia alguna por parte de su fuego fatuo, sin ninguna clase de prisa, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para colmarse de caricias.

Cuando Manigoldo estuvo a punto de quejarse lo silencio con sus labios tempestivamente, ingresando su lengua en su boca con hambre tratando de grabar su sabor en su memoria, gimiendo su aprecio cuando Manigoldo llevo una de sus manos a su cabello, tratando de alejarlo al mismo tiempo que la otra se detenía en su hombro, como si buscara apoyo.

Alejándose poco después para que rodeara su cintura con sus hermosas piernas, las que acaricio con delicadeza esta vez, deteniéndose en sus rodillas, subiendo y bajando su mano libre por la línea de su espalda, memorizando cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

El era hermoso a su manera y lo deseaba tanto, pero no debía enfocarse en el pasado ni en lo cerca que había estado de perderle en el pasado, cuando por fin lo tenía en su cama, bajo su protección, de la cual nunca podría escapar, porque su amor era un designio divino.

Thanatos destruyo la cadena con un movimiento de su mano, liberando a Manigoldo, quien por un momento pensó en pelear de nuevo, pero no lo hizo, estaba demasiado cansado, la información de su maestro y las visiones fueron suficiente por el momento, comenzaba a perder su fuerza de voluntad.

— Eso no significa nada, de todas formas no te pertenezco.

Que más daba su necedad cuando lo tenía entre sus brazos y se lo demostró levantándolo de sus caderas para que pudiera hacerlo suyo, penetrándolo de un solo movimiento esta vez, esperando escuchar un hermoso gemido de placer, tal vez un grito, recibiendo su recompensa de los labios de este humano que decía no pertenecerle.

— Cuando tu cuerpo se acomoda al mío con tanta facilidad, cuando gimes tu placer sin pudor alguno, tus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y nuestros cuerpos haciéndonos uno, no puedes negar que me perteneces.

Manigoldo se aferro a su espalda en respuesta, tratando de silenciar sus gemidos mordiéndose los labios, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco de su cuello para no ver el placer reflejado en los ojos de Thanatos, quien seguía moviéndolo sobre su erección, subiéndolo y bajándolo como si no pesara más que un puñado de plumas.

Thanatos no le dejaría ignorarlo, quería ver su rostro, por eso estaba tomándolo en aquella posición e inmediatamente, lo sostuvo del cabello, alejándolo lo suficiente para admirar su pasión, relamiéndose los labios al ver su vergüenza, como sus ojos se nublaban y sus labios, magullados por sus besos, escurrían un poco de sangre, apenas unas cuantas gotas.

Las que lamio como si se tratasen de un manjar, mordiendo su cuello de nuevo, tratando esta vez de dejarle todas las marcas posibles, necesitaba que fuera claro su destino por si acaso su consorte deseaba mentirle a su maestro.

No era necesario que lo hiciera, pero quería presumirle su triunfo y su venganza, mostrarle que aquel pequeño que trato de robarle, al que entreno con tanto esmero, mostrándole la forma de sobrevivir, de escapar de su cuidado, enseñándole todas sus técnicas, a fin de cuentas no pudo rehuir a su destino eternamente.

Convirtiéndose en su consorte, después de todo Sage se lo entrego en una bandeja de plata al llevarlo ante su presencia, con esa deliciosa insolencia y su poder al cortar su rostro, para después destruir su cuerpo.

Manigoldo cerró los ojos cuando la semilla caliente de Thanatos se derramo en su interior, odiando esa sensación y mas como su cuerpo le correspondía, recibiendo un último beso de los labios feroces de su dios.

— Vas a decirme que pudiste ignorarme, que has sentido este placer pensando en alguien más, tal vez en tu veneno, porque si lo haces, se que intentas mentirme Manigoldo.

El santo de cáncer no dijo nada, solo esquivo la mirada del dios de la muerte, quien limpio la poca sangre de su mejilla, llevándola a su boca, separándose de su cuerpo con cuidado, acomodándolo en la cama que reparo con su cosmos, limpiándolos a ambos de la sangre y el semen.

— Mejor olvídalo, el no te ama y solo te ha hecho daño.

Parecía que Thanatos no solo amaba poseerlo sino también, yacer a su lado, puesto que se acomodo junto a él, abandonando su apariencia divina por la mortal, rodeando su cintura, pegándolo a su cuerpo, todo ese tiempo acariciando su pecho con delicadeza, como si tratara de calmarlo.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Al mismo tiempo Verónica se detuvo en una de las puntas de aquel castillo, observando el inframundo con placer, los desiertos y los bosques de espinas, los yermos inhóspitos que podrían causar la locura a las pobres almas que en un principio fueron humanas.

Nadie comprendía como él, la belleza de aquella desolación y es que muy pocos podían verla por lo que era, una entidad con voluntad propia regida por un dios que pensaba podía controlarle, un dios apático que nunca salía de su sala del trono, dejando que sus espectros actuaran a su voluntad.

Tal vez le divertía la forma en que los dioses gemelos trataban de gobernar desde los campos elíseos, al mismo tiempo que sus jueces trataban de castigar los pecados de los humanos, muchos de ellos, faltas que utilizaban con honor y demasiado orgullo, transformándolas en negras virtudes cuando los espectros las cometían.

Sus moscas, sus eternos compañeros lo veían todo, a los jueces en compañía de Albafica y a Thanatos persiguiendo a su cangrejo para después yacer con su cangrejo encadenado a su cama, el que parecía que no comprendió su mensaje, porque a eso no le llamaba amabilidad.

— Manigoldo, te dije que fueras más amable, no más grosero.

Eso lo único que llamaba era la atención del dios de la muerte, quien se complacía en la cacería que ejercía en sus momentáneos objetos de deseo mucho más que al tenerlos bajo su mando, tal vez por eso, Hypnos quiso intervenir a favor de su hermano, para acortar el tiempo que Thanatos actuaria como un demente enloquecido por su deseo.

Verónica recordaba el pasado, cuando el mismo sufrió esa misma clase de persecución, cuando aún era un humano y no un espectro al servicio de Thanatos más que de Hades, su espía en el inframundo, relegado a una mera pieza de un tablero de ajedrez.

Hacia tanto tiempo de su libertad que ya no recordaba a que dios le servía antes de enfrentarse con la muerte, tal vez era afrodita o alguna diosa femenina, lo que si recordaba era el orgullo que sentía por su belleza, por su pureza, la que se transformo en lo que era ahora.

Seguía siendo hermoso, ajeno al deseo de los mortales y a sus sucias manos, pero al mismo tiempo, cuando en el pasado se sentía libre de todo pecado, de cualquier clase de lujuria, como si se tratase de una virgen inmaculada, ahora, después de sentir en carne propia el amor de Thanatos, veía perversidad en cualquier mirada, sintiéndose el blanco de sus repulsivos deseos.

Sólo la muerte lo libraba de aquel sentimiento, ni siquiera el cangrejo llamaba su atención realmente, aunque estaba seguro de que si hubiera sido él quien le solicitara como su premio, el no cambiaria como lo terminaría haciendo después de ser moldeado por la muerte en otra de sus piezas de ajedrez.

Lo único que le quedaba era servirle a Thanatos, quien lo protegía de sus enemigos siempre y cuando le fuera conveniente, de su hermano Hypnos, quien seguía molesto por haberle quitado su atención en alguna época ya demasiado remota, tanto que no recordaba lo que se sentía tener toda su atención en su persona, si era placentero, o demasiado aterrador.

El espectro se preguntaba que apariencia tomaría Manigoldo una vez que Thanatos hubiera terminado con sus juegos, sí seguiría usando una armadura parecida a la dorada o se convertiría en algo mas, como él se transformo en el señor de las moscas del inframundo, probablemente fuera ambas, ya que por una época el mismo fue una mariposa de brillantes colores.

Así que muy probablemente, Manigoldo de cáncer, siguiera siendo un cangrejo, pero uno forjado en el inframundo, una bestia de pesadilla y su actitud, eso no lo sabía con claridad, pero creía que su sadismo sería uno de los atributos que permanecerían en ese guerrero, así como su visión compartida por Thanatos respecto a los humanos, el que no los veía como otra cosa más que basura o juguetes descartables.

Pero que mas daba, Thanatos le dio ciertas órdenes que debía cumplir al pie de la letra, de lo contrario se molestaría demasiado con él y como Leuca, no deseaba perder la protección de su no tan misericordioso amo, porque después de todo, amaba el poder que le era otorgado.

Verónica reacomodo su cabello y se dejo caer con gracia de la punta del castillo, volando en el aire, seguido de sus moscas, dispuesto a realizar su siguiente tarea, Thanatos quería conversar con el juez Minos en un lugar seguro de cualquier mirada entrometida, en especial su veneno, aquel hermoso guerrero que le recordaba lo que fue alguna vez, al que odiaba por eso, esperando el día en que lo bajaran de su altar de autocomplacencia, edificado en los pilares de su orgullo desmedido y amor, sólo por el mismo.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Habían pasado algunas horas recostados juntos, todo ese tiempo Thanatos no dejaba de tocarlo, acariciándolo con delicadeza y todo ese tiempo, Manigoldo no dejaba de posar su mirada en la cadena que aun estaba en la cama, la que tal vez era un recordatorio de su poder, como con algo tan simple, le robaría su libertad por completo.

— Pero si tu lo deseas, puedo hacer que lo visites una última vez, todo con tal de mostrarte lo mucho que significas para mí.

Manigoldo no se movió esta vez, solo estaba sonrojado, a punto de dormirse en los brazos de la muerte, escuchando las palabras delicadas de Thanatos quien parecía ser paciente exclusivamente con él, sintiendo sus caricias y de vez en cuando sus besos.

— Puedo hacer un trato contigo, yo te amo, pero si él lo hace también, si lo demuestra de alguna forma, te dejare ir, ya jamás volveré a tocarte.

Aquella propuesta parecía tentadora, pero estaba seguro de que habían un par de minúsculas letras pequeñas que lo encadenarían a su destino impuesto por el dios de la muerte, cuya voluntad era según su forma de pensar, designios divinos a los que no podía negarse.

— Pero si él no lo demuestra de ninguna forma, una mirada, una caricia, alguna palabra, lo que sea que hable de amor, te olvidaras de él y te entregaras a mí por siempre.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Lugonis se había mantenido alejado de Sage todo ese tiempo, decir que estaba decepcionado era un malentendido, pero no podía culparle por haber perdido la guerra, estaba seguro que él hizo todo lo que estaba en sus manos, pero a veces, todos tus esfuerzos no eran suficientes para lograr tus objetivos.

Esos jardines eran hermosos, el sol siempre iluminaba el cielo azul y una serie de columnas estaban esparcidas en el campo verde cubierto de flores, Lugonis se encontraba recargado contra uno de ellos, observando desde lejos al patriarca, quien estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas, como si estuviera meditando.

No lo había visto moverse lo que parecían varios días y aunque su instinto le decía que era seguro acercarse a él, que ya no podía dañarlo, aun tenía miedo de lo que podría pasar si se atrevía a dar los pasos que faltaban.

— Aun lo amas... hermano.

Pronunciaron a sus espaldas, Luco vestía una armadura negra, la de las dríades, no le había dicho la razón de su traición a la diosa Athena cuando solicito que perdonaran sus pecados, uno de ellos el suicidio, para que pudiera pasar la eternidad en el paraíso, disfrutando de aquella paz y tranquilidad de los campos elíseos.

— ¿Es tan obvio?

Luco asintió, una de las razones por las cuales abandono el santuario fue por el dolor de ver a su hermano sufriendo en silencio, enamorado del patriarca pero temeroso de hacerle daño por culpa del veneno que recorría su cuerpo y como el compasivo Sage, a pesar de comprender el amor de su hermano, lo ignoraba, aunque en alguna ocasión pudo ver que también compartía su afecto en cierta forma.

— Siempre lo ha sido, Lugonis, fue por eso que me marche, porque estaba cansado de verte sufrir por culpa suya sin que el piadoso Sage hiciera algo en tu beneficio.

Lugonis negó aquello con un movimiento de la cabeza, quien le pidió que se alejara fue él, quien le obedeció sin decir nada fue Sage, ambos tenían su propia misión que cumplir, convirtiéndolos a ambos en seres solitarios.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido con Albafica?

Pregunto de pronto Lugonis, esperando que su hermano pudiera responder esa pregunta, notando como sus pupilas se posaban en el suelo, señal inequívoca de que su respuesta no le gustaría en lo absoluto.

— Al fin, vive libre del veneno...

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Manigoldo no dijo nada ni siquiera se atrevió a moverse por muchos minutos despues de escuchar la propuesta del dios de la muerte, suponiendo que si la realizaba era porque estaba seguro de que iba a ganar.

El estaba seguro que amaba a Albafica, pero ya no estaba tan seguro de que su amigo lo amara a él, tal vez leyó mal las señales, confundiendo amistad con amor y si hacia memoria, la única vez que le permitió tocarlo de aquella forma fue ese beso que apenas duro unos segundos.

Estaba seguro que le correspondió, pero y si solo era su imaginación, si todo ese tiempo lo único que hizo fue tratar de forzar su voluntad en la suya como lo hacía Thanatos, convirtiéndolo en algo parecido a esos dementes espectros.

Por el momento no lo sabía y no quería averiguarlo, aun así, ya no le importaba tanto su seguridad como la de Albafica, aunque lo amara o no, debía darle la oportunidad de huir, salvarse de alguna forma, sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer.

— Dices que eres un dios, que tu lo puedes todo, demuéstramelo.

Thanatos no dijo nada al escuchar ese reto, pero aquellas palabras llamaron su atención, logrando que sus caricias se detuvieran de pronto, esperando por lo que tuviera que decirle su consorte.

— Déjame verlo, una última vez, quiero despedirme de Albafica, me ame o no, eso ya no es relevante.

El dios sabía por las palabras de su hermano que su hermosa rosa no lo amaría y si él hizo lo que supuso, le odiaría culpándolo de las acciones que realizo Minos hasta ese momento, Thanatos estaba seguro que atacaría a su dulce fuego fatuo, que no podría evitarlo y que eso rompería el corazón de su amante, pero nunca creyó que tuviera la buena suerte de que el inframundo le mostrara las imágenes que tanto necesitaba que viera, su protección y el desprecio del veneno.

— ¿Qué ganare a cambio?

Manigoldo se sentó en la cama, dándole la espalda, sabía que no tenía nada que ofrecer que Thanatos no pudiera tomar, pero aun así, debía intentarlo.

— Eso sería un regalo, yo me quedare a tu lado toda la eternidad, pero a cambio, tú me ayudaras a salvarlo, lo liberaras de Minos de Grifo cuando tengas la oportunidad.

La muerte era la cura de todos los males, aun la esclavitud, pensó Thanatos con una sonrisa en los labios, sin embargo, su consorte era muy inteligente porque inmediatamente tratando de leer sus intenciones, recorriendo su pecho con una de sus manos, deteniéndose a unos cuantos centímetros de su entrepierna, logro llamar su atención.

— Pero no lo mataras, quiero que Albafica sea feliz, que logre estar con la persona que ama y que tenga una vida tranquila, si me cumples eso Thanatos, jamás me alejare de ti, sin importar lo que pase o cuanto te odie.

Thanatos no dijo nada al respecto, esperando por ver que mas estaba dispuesto a darle su amado fuego fatuo, quien actuaba en contra de todos sus pronósticos, sin que pudiera controlarlo realmente.

— ¿Qué pasa si no te ama?

Pero al ver que no tenía nada más que decir pregunto acercando la mano de Manigoldo a su entrepierna, notando como este no hacía nada para evitarlo, concentrándose en sus preguntas.

— ¿Si no corresponde a tu afecto como tú lo crees?

Manigoldo alejo su mano, de pronto ya no se sentía dispuesto a cooperar con su dios, eso era más de lo que esperaba realizar por el momento, mucho menos, cuando estaba a punto de olvidarse de Albafica, por su propio bien.

— ¿Qué harás en ese momento?

Thanatos lo dejo ir, esperando por su respuesta, no le servía de nada realizar un regalo como ese si su fuego fatuo no comenzaba a ser un poco más amable, un tanto más agradecido y mucho menos desafiante, de esa forma no podría llevarlo a los campos elíseos, no quería que asustara a sus ninfas con su mala actitud.

— Yo... yo me entregare a ti.

Fue su respuesta, la que pronuncio casi en un susurro, le daría lo que deseaba a Thanatos, todo por el bien de Albafica, al menos de esa forma, uno de los dos seria libre.

— Le ayudare a huir del inframundo si es que desea marcharse, pero a cambio, tú te quedaras a mi lado por siempre, sin importar lo que pase o lo que sientas, tú serás mío, como Persephone es de Hades.

Pronuncio Thanatos besando su mejilla, recorriendo su cuello donde su piel tenía una herida con la marca de sus dientes, la que estaba seguro podía verse a través del cuello de su camisa.

— Y lo juraras, en el nombre de tu diosa.


	20. Renacer...

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias...

Avisos: Esta historia contiene Slash, yaoi, m/m, está basada en El Lienzo Perdido y en el inframundo de Saint Seiya Saga de Hades. Contiene las parejas Minos/Albafica, Thanatos/Manigoldo, Manigoldo/Albafica. Tendrá escenas de violación, sadomasoquismo y relaciones entre dos hombres.

Resumen: Hades se ha llevado la victoria y es el momento de recompensar a sus leales espectros. Minos y Thanatos desean al guerrero que los humillo como su esclavo y de ahora en adelante, Manigoldo y Albafica atravesaran un calvario que no parece tener fin. Minos/Albafica Thanatos/Manigoldo Manigoldo/Albafica

Inframundo.

Capítulo 20

Renacer...

— Yo... yo me entregare a ti.

Fue su respuesta, la que pronuncio casi en un susurro, le daría lo que deseaba a Thanatos, todo por el bien de Albafica, al menos de esa forma, uno de los dos seria libre.

— Le ayudare a huir del inframundo si es que desea marcharse, pero a cambio, tú te quedaras a mi lado por siempre, sin importar lo que pase o lo que sientas, tú serás mío, como Persephone es de Hades.

Pronuncio Thanatos besando su mejilla, recorriendo su cuello donde su piel tenía una herida con la marca de sus dientes, la que estaba seguro podía verse a través del cuello de su camisa.

— Y lo juraras, en el nombre de tu diosa.

Jurarlo en el nombre de Athena era un pacto inquebrantable para uno de sus santos, en especial uno dorado, seguramente por eso Thanatos le estaba sugiriendo que lo hiciera, para que no pudiera arrepentirse una vez que Albafica fuera libre.

— Lo hare, si tu le brindas tu ayuda y de esa forma, me probaras que tan poderoso eres Thanatos, dios de la muerte.

El dios sonrió al principio, para después comenzar a reírse en voz alta, carcajeándose complacido, para después besar los labios de su fuego fatuo, el que esta vez no se resistió, sino que permitió que se apoderara de ellos, aunque no respondió a sus caricias.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido con Albafica?

Pregunto de pronto Lugonis, esperando que su hermano pudiera responder esa pregunta, notando como sus pupilas se posaban en el suelo, señal inequívoca de que su respuesta no le gustaría en lo absoluto.

— Al fin, vive libre del veneno...

Su hermano no entendió sus palabras, aquellas que debían ser una bendición ahora parecían una condena, al menos hasta donde sabía Luco, el espectro que lo tenía bajo su poder era uno de temer, el juez principal del inframundo.

— ¿Por qué lo dices como si fuera una condena?

Luco no quiso decir nada, pero inmediatamente su hermano lo sostuvo de los brazos, esperando sacarle la información aunque fuera por la fuerza, ignorando la presencia de Sage, cualquier otro que no fuera Albafica.

— Minos de grifo es uno de los tres jueces del inframundo, él se ha enamorado de Albafica.

Uno de los pelirrojos, Lugonis, abrió los ojos casi desorbitadamente, alejándose de su hermano, sacudiendo su cabeza como si negara aquellas palabras, su hijo, su preciado tesoro estaba en peligro, en las manos de un espectro que lo usaría como un objeto para su diversión.

— Lo pidió como un premio, lo tiene en uno de los niveles más altos del castillo, no lo he visto en persona, pero supongo que está bien.

Lugonis se alejo un poco más, cerrando sus ojos, en su corazón creía que mentía su hermano, que sabía que le estaban haciendo daño y no quería decírselo, pero como podría comprobarlo si estaba encerrado en ese horrendo paraíso fingido.

— Pero no lo sabes...

Susurro, rompiendo el corazón de su hermano que se sentía demasiado culpable por no poder ayudarle a su sobrino al no atreverse a contradecir a uno de los jueces, quien se acerco apenas unos pasos, tratando de llegar a Lugonis, tocando su brazo con delicadeza.

— Tengo que verlo, por favor, Luco, tengo que ver a mi hijo.

Luco negó aquello con un movimiento de la cabeza, era casi imposible que pudiera verlo, primero tenían que tener el permiso de Minos, después cruzar los portales para llegar a los campos elíseos, acto que estaba prohibido para todos aquellos que no fueran espectros.

— Hare lo que pueda, pero no estoy seguro de que Minos este de acuerdo.

Seguramente el juez que encerró al minotauro y se atrevió a darle catorce vírgenes como sacrificios humanos era un amo posesivo, la clase de criatura que se atrevería a enfrentarse a uno de los dioses principales solo por mantener consigo algo que le pareció hermoso.

Un coleccionista de la belleza, obsesionado con la misma, con hacerla suya y poseerla, mantenerla consigo por siempre, sin importar lo que tuviera que realizar para lograrlo.

El que su odio por Poseidón y su ascendencia, muchos decían divina, le permitió convertirse en uno de los jueces, el principal de ellos, quien tenía el veredicto final sobre las almas.

Quien a veces era catalogado como un benévolo gobernante, un hombre justo e inquebrantable, capaz de percibir los verdaderos pecados de los humanos, pero a su vez, era un cruel tirano, cuyo juicio era inquebrantable, capaz de sacrificar jóvenes a una bestia creada a causa de su propia culpa, su desobediencia a los designios divinos.

El que seguramente, después de prendarse de la belleza de su sobrino, del alumno de su hermano, nunca lo dejaría salir de su pequeña jaula en los niveles superiores del castillo, aun así, debía hacer lo posible para que su hermano tuviera algo de paz.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

— ¿Hablas en serio?

No podía culparle por su incertidumbre y tampoco volvería a hacerle daño, a menos que su rosa estuviera lista o deseosa de probar nuevos placeres en su lecho, mientras tanto, sería aquello que su amado deseaba, dándose cuenta que podría sustituir al cangrejo con mucha facilidad, porque mientras su afecto era una mera fantasía, el suyo era real, tangible y Albafica no podría ignorar, que era él quien pudo enseñarle lo que era el amor carnal, así como el espiritual, después de pasar lo que bien fue una eternidad absolutamente solo.

— Completamente, Albafica, hare todo lo que esté en mis manos y en mi poder para enseñarte lo mucho que te deseo, cuanto te amo y lo que haría, para que tu permanezcas a mi lado por tu propia voluntad.

Aquella respuesta le gano una sonrisa de su hermosa rosa, una sincera, sin tristeza o decepción, sin cualquier clase de duda, sólo alegría y esperanza, un sentimiento que nunca vio reflejado en sus ojos, ni siquiera cuando se enfrentaron durante la guerra, llenándolo de orgullo, haciéndole olvidar sus errores al tratarle como lo hizo en un principio.

— Sólo tienes que demostrármelo.

Habían pasado varios días desde aquella ocasión, cuando Minos le prometió que trataría de hacer lo que le pidiera, aun seguía encerrado en esa oscura habitación pero ya no portaba esa túnica que le hacía sentir desnudo, expuesto ante la mirada de los demás.

Lo que ahora portaba era diferente, unos pantalones sencillos con unas sandalias de tipo romano, una túnica ligera con los brazos descubiertos y de cuello abierto en v, un cinturón negro y unos brazaletes sencillos de cuero, los que recordarían unos grilletes.

Albafica estaba recargado en el barandal, acariciando los pétalos de las rosas del inframundo ligeramente ausente, ignorando a los fuegos fatuos que flotaban a su alrededor, escuchando el viento, que ya no le parecía tan molesto, sino que se había convertido en un sonido sordo, que casi no podía distinguir.

Durante las tardes se había entregado a la lectura como buscando información, cada uno de aquellos tomos escrito por el juez Minos, un tratado de la guerra de Troya, detallando las acciones de Helena, condenándolas enérgicamente como aquellas de una persona lujuriosa, otro más de Cleopatra y de los raptos de los dioses.

Parecía que Minos estaba obsesionado con la historia pero más aun con la belleza, con la información que podía recabar de sus condenados cuando los encontraba merecedores de su atención, sin embargo, los que despertaban su curiosidad eran aquellos que trataban del inframundo de una forma mucho más precisa, de los cuales, en su gran mayoría estaban custodiados detrás de unos barrotes de oro en uno de los interminables libreros de aquel cuarto.

La biblioteca tenía plumas, pergaminos enrollados, mapas y dibujos detallados de algunos pasajes de los círculos infernales, todo lo necesario para que cualquiera pudiera escribir lo que deseara o necesitara.

Pero no estaba la llave de los libros que deseaba leer, mucho menos de los pequeños baúles regados por doquier en aquella biblioteca, por lo que Albafica decidió admirar el paisaje, sintiendo la compañía de las rosas, quienes ronroneaban para él.

Albafica tenía demasiada hambre, no recordaba cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que probó algún bocado y creía que tal vez, ya no lo soportaría por más tiempo, recordando lo que pasaría con la granada, pero que esta solo funcionaba si la comía por su propia voluntad.

No creía que pudiera soportar más tiempo sin alimento y tal vez, Minos lo sabía de la misma forma, porque ignorando su puesto como el juez de las almas, relegando su deber al espectro más débil de espíritu de los tres, marcho en busca de su amante, encontrándolo recargado en el barandal, junto a las rosas, las que parecían tranquilas, como una criatura domesticada.

Eso era lo que la belleza de su premio le hacía a los que le rodeaban, pensó con un dejo de vanidad, al saber que era él quien poseía al orgulloso guerrero y era por él, por quien latiría ese corazón que no sabía nada del amor, más allá de la aburrida concepción de los libros.

— Albafica...

Desde hacía unos días Minos había dejado de nombrarle belleza, para usar su nombre, cada vez que lo veía, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos para depositar un beso delicado en su nuca.

— Pareces preocupado, demasiado abstraído.

Albafica no respondió nada en un principio, llevando sus manos a las de Minos, recargándose contra el juez, cerrando los ojos al mismo tiempo que notaba que los fuegos fatuos escapaban de su presencia, llamando su atención con un acto tan insignificante.

— Pero no importa, si no quieres decirme que pasa, puedes acompañarme a la mesa, veo que sigues sin querer probar un solo bocado.

Minos le tomó de la mano llevándolo en dirección de la mesa, sentándolo en una de las sillas, tomando su lugar en la otra, para que pudieran verse a los ojos al mismo tiempo que comían una cena fastuosa, con toda clase de platillos.

Todo para alagar a su amante, quien observo la comida con cierta opresión al mismo tiempo que el vino se servía con ayuda de sus hilos, los que no solamente podían controlar personas, sino también objetos u animales, como lo hacía con algunas de las criaturas del inframundo o las almas, cuando estas trataban de escapar de su destino.

— No temas, se que tienes hambre, pero debo asegurarte que la comida no tiene el efecto que tú crees.

Albafica asintió, apreciando el aroma de los platillos, haciéndosele agua a la boca pero tratando de ignorar su apetito, el que bien podría competir con el de cualquiera de sus camaradas caídos.

Minos sirviéndole entonces del platillo que noto llamo su atención desde un principio, uno que estaba preparado con carne roja y una delicada salsa de frutas, le sonrió, sirviéndose para sí un poco de lo mismo.

— Sólo los frutos del árbol del inframundo pueden bendecirte, los demás alimentos, no son más que tributos del mundo exterior.

El árbol del inframundo, que había sido regado con la sangre de Hades, solo daba seis frutos cada trescientos años, era un regalo del dios de la muerte a sus soldados más leales, él que casi nunca era entregado, porque eran pocos los casos en que los premios tenían el valor de su amante.

Quien comenzó a revolver su platillo con aprensión, Minos al ver que no se atrevía a probarle, se levanto de su silla, abandonando el suyo, como espectro y como juez, eran pocas las veces que tenía que alimentarse, la energía de Hades lo mantenía en pie, como a cada uno de las negras estrellas de su ejército.

— Déjame ayudarte.

Pronuncio sentándose a su lado, cortando algo de la carne para ofrecérsela con delicadeza, esperando por el momento en que la comiera, notando como su convicción de no probar ningún bocado iba cediendo con el tiempo.

Pasaron algunos minutos en absoluto silencio, para después, por fin, después de varios días sin alimentarse, Albafica probara un bocado de aquella comida tan deliciosa como nunca la había probado.

Sorprendiéndose por su sabor, el que parecía ambrosia, tal vez porque no había comido nada en demasiado tiempo, o tal vez porque aquel platillo simplemente era delicioso.

— Lo ves, no paso nada, es comida, nada más que eso.

Minos al decir aquellas palabras se alejo de Albafica con una gran sonrisa, limitándose a verle comer, primero tratando de mantener sus modales intactos, pero poco a poco perdiendo algo de su compostura, disfrutando de cada una de las delicias preparadas para él, del vino y de los panes.

Albafica tenía demasiada hambre y cuando probo el primer bocado fue como si su cuerpo de pronto clamara por el alimento, lo necesitaba, lo añoraba, deleitándose con las carnes, las frutas, aun el vino, comida que nunca en toda su vida había logrado probar, porque después de todo, los santos de Athena debían ser austeros, no podían vanagloriarse en las riquezas ni en fastuosos banquetes.

— Estaba delicioso...

Pronuncio por fin, sonrojándose al ver cuanto había comido y la forma en que lo hizo, mas aun al ver como Minos sonreía complacido, casi con diversión, recargándose en su brazo izquierdo con una de las copas de vino en sus manos.

— Eso esperaba, no sabía que platillos podrían apetecerte así que decidí que trajeran suficiente variedad para que algo llamara tu atención.

A pesar de entregarse a su hambre, de devorar sus alimentos ante los propios ojos del santo de piscis y comer demasiado, casi como lo haría su mejor amigo cuando tenía hambre, Minos estaba seguro que sus modales eran divinos, al mismo tiempo que noto, que no comió más de lo suficiente, que en realidad fue muy poco a comparación de lo que muchos de sus camaradas comían.

— No debiste hacerlo...

Susurro Albafica demasiado apenado, notando que Minos alejaba su plato con inapetencia, dando un solo trago de la copa de vino, para después levantarse, caminando de nueva cuenta en su dirección.

— Me temo que sí, no quiero repetir mis errores.

Ahora entendía su torpeza al juzgarlo como lo hizo, si en la batalla no pudo quebrarlo, mucho menos podría lograrlo en su cama y después de que su orgullo hubiera sido tan lastimado como lo fue, termino dándole mucha más fuerza para negarse a él.

Hypnos le había dado la oportunidad de corregir sus faltas, a pesar de que nunca había escondido su desagrado por los dioses gemelos, en especial Thanatos, aun así, al recibir su ayuda el dios del sueño se había ganado un amigo eterno, podría decirse que un aliado, él y su hermano.

Siempre y cuando no tocaran a su rosa, eso nunca podría perdonarlo, pero al mismo tiempo estaba seguro que no se atreverían a hacerlo, seguramente comprendían que tocar el premio de otro espectro, era merecedor de un castigo de su dios, quien no soportaba los enfrentamientos entre sus estrellas.

— No hay nada que no haría por ti.

Minos se hinco delante de su rosa, quien le veía perplejo, de cierta forma confundido, no entendía porque, el podía llegar a ser amable si se lo proponía y si el caso lo ameritaba como lo hacía en esta ocasión.

— Sí tú no me rechazas.

Finalizo besando la mano de Albafica con delicadeza, acercando su rostro al suyo para besarlo, deteniéndose un según creyendo que lo rechazaría en ese momento, Minos se relamió los labios, controlando su deseo de utilizar sus hilos, esperando por la respuesta de su rosa, quien avanzo los pocos centímetros en dirección de su boca.

Al recibir los labios de Albafica en los suyos, jadeo sorprendido, permitiéndole besarle a su ritmo por algunos momentos, para después demandar mucho más de su boca, rodeando su cintura, con sus brazos, pegándolo a su cuerpo.

El santo de piscis se estremeció al sentir los labios de Minos, quien le ayudo a levantarse de la silla, para sentarlo en la mesa junto al alimento, haciéndose un lugar entre sus piernas.

Su rosa lo estaba besando, se estaba entregando a él por su propia voluntad y era la sensación más hermosa que jamás hubiera sentido, como lo supuso, él era diferente a los demás, no era como ningún otro.

No eran como esas marionetas sin vida ni orgullo que coleccionaba, cuyas almas estaban regadas por los círculos del inframundo, que no estaban dispuestos a pagar por sus pecados, que no eran dignos de su atención, que se quebraron tan fácilmente y que a final de cuentas, no lo amaban, sino le temían.

Al separarse, los ojos de Albafica estaban nublados, querría tomarlo en ese instante, pero se controlo para no hacerlo, alejándose apenas unos centímetros de su amante, acariciando su mejilla con delicadeza, con una sonrisa que esta vez carecía de su sadismo.

— ¿Por qué lo haría?

Pregunto Albafica besando sus labios de nuevo, un beso ligero, casi imperceptible, pero que le hizo sentir una dicha inmensa, mucho más cuando su amante parecía enfocado en su cabello, enredando sus dedos en los hilos blancos.

— Siempre quisimos eso.

Minos quiso ignorar que aquellas palabras no eran ciertas, pero al mismo tiempo, él siempre había deseado compañía como Albafica, hermoso pero no impuro, riéndose por la sinceridad de su rosa, quien a su vez, toda su vida debió desear eso, compañía humana, así que, tenía razón, siempre habían deseado lo que ahora podrían tener.

— Tienes razón... Albafica, siempre quisimos esto.

Fue su respuesta, sonriendo de pronto, cargando a su rosa entre sus brazos para llevarla a su tálamo, quien se sonrojo casi inmediatamente al saber cuáles eran sus intenciones, lo mucho que le gustaba su cuerpo, como cada vez que le tocaba le hacía sentir una mezcla de lujuria y deseo.

El juez lo recostó en la cama, pensando que nunca hasta ese momento se había permitido amar a sus premios con lentitud, prefería el uso del dolor para complacerlos, pero poseerlos con delicadeza tampoco estaba mal y con Albafica, lo que de otra forma le hubiera parecido aburrido le era placentero.

Demasiado placentero, aun para él, deteniéndose para observar a su rosa, mirándole fijamente con una expresión ruborizada, sus mejillas pintándose con ese delicado color rosado que tanto le gustaba.

Albafica al principio no estuvo del todo seguro si entregarse a Minos era correcto, darle una oportunidad para probar su afecto por él, su respeto, encontrando que una vez que el juez abandonaba esa espantosa actitud posesiva, al menos hasta cierto grado, podía creer que era el mismo que conoció en el pasado, al que nunca pudo tocar.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Sage había meditado sus acciones con demasiado cuidado, tratando de encontrar en donde fue su error, que había hecho mal, así como que podían hacer para vengarse de los espectros, encontrando que no podía pensar en nada más que los jóvenes guerreros.

— ¿Cuántos son?

Cuando Lugonis, el padre de Albafica realizo aquella pregunta no supo que responder al principio, no porque no la supiera sino porque no quería decirle que su hijo, no solo vivió en soledad por nada, sino que ahora, su compañía sería la de un espectro por siempre.

O hasta que dicho espectro dejara de interesarle su premio, una acción que según las leyendas del pasado era lo más común, pocos eran los que conservaban a sus obsesiones y cuando lo hacían, ellas cambiaban de una forma irreconocible.

Deseaba que ese no fuera el caso, pero que más podría pasar, a menos que la fuerza de voluntad de Manigoldo y Albafica fuera inquebrantable, sin embargo, aun la más gloriosa montaña siempre cedía con el pasar del tiempo.

— ¿Cómo se supone que debo saberlo?

Fue su respuesta sencilla, sin mirarle siquiera, provocando que Lugonis en vez de atacarlo como deseo en un principio, se sentara a su lado, recogiendo su cabello, posando su mirada en Sage.

— Dijiste que la muerte se estaba vengando de ti... y los campos elíseos no serían una venganza si no hubiera algo que te perturbe... como tu alumno.

Sage sonrió ligeramente, siempre le había gustado hablar con Lugonis, a quien acudía con asuntos que su hermano no podría entender o cuando quería un hombro amigo, él era un genuino misterio, tan intuitivo que muchas veces creía que adivinaba sus pensamientos antes de pronunciar aquello que le perturbaba.

— Hasta donde yo sé, sólo Manigoldo y Albafica han sufrido esta suerte.

Lugonis quiso preguntar como los estaban tratando, pero era seguro que para ellos eran esclavos, serian brutales, como lo eran en las guerras y que su hijo, su orgulloso hijo sufriría una condena indescriptible.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Ese paraíso se había convertido de pronto en el peor de los círculos posibles, Lugonis hubiera preferido estar petrificado juntos a sus aliados, o sufriendo las torturas de las ciénagas o los yermos, que saber o intuir por lo que su hijo estaba pasando.

— Hypnos me lo dijo, que mi presencia en los campos elíseos no era gratuito, que Manigoldo se había sacrificado por mí, porque no le mostro respeto a su hermano y eso, ese absurdo detalle intereso al dios de la muerte.

La razón de que su hijo hubiera sido solicitado por otro de los espectros era casi obvia, su belleza era inaudita, podría apresurarse a decir que su milagro era el hombre más hermoso del planeta y si fuera mucho más vanidoso, que su belleza podría competir con la de la diosa afrodita.

— ¿Qué sabes de él?

Volvió a preguntar, esta vez rodeando sus rodillas con sus brazos, sintiendo como Sage rodeaba sus hombros, esa era la primera vez que lo tocaba y era justo como se lo había imaginado, tan delicado como todos sus movimientos al mismo tiempo firme, haciéndolo sentir seguro.

— Nada en realidad, Manigoldo no me dijo nada, sólo que tratara de salvarlo.

Era gracioso como sus pasos se repetían y sus discípulos como ellos nunca podrían estar juntos, aunque le hacía sentir mucho mejor, que Manigoldo amara tanto a su hijo como para intentar salvarlo, suponiendo que se sacrificaría para lograrlo.

— Nunca antes había visto la belleza como una maldición, pero ahora, se que por eso Albafica está sufriendo, por ser hermoso.

Sage negó aquello con un movimiento de la cabeza, no creía que fuera tan simple como eso, los espectros eran entes sin sentimientos por lo que no se abandonaban a la lujuria como ellos lo estaban haciendo al pedirlos como un premio, tal vez se trataba de una muestra de poder, pero en ese caso, porque ellos, porque no los sobrevivientes, si es que los había.

— Me gustaría verlo, al menos una sola vez.

Sage pudo ver a su alumno en los campos elíseos, cuando escapo de Thanatos para realizar una serie de preguntas que le consternaron, ese muchacho estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa por salvar a su amor de infancia, aun, sumergirse en las entrañas del inframundo durante toda la eternidad.

Lo que vio le lleno de angustia, estaba lastimado, sus ojos ya no brillaban como antes y su expresión había cambiado tanto, que muchos no podrían reconocerle, ya no era el mismo muchacho que entreno después de algunos días de aquella tortura.

Hades era un dios cruel, condenar a sus enemigos a esa clase de humillación, sólo porque podía hacerlo, era demasiado para él, quien nunca hasta ese día comprendió la verdad de sus palabras, ellos eran quienes protegían a los mortales de la muerte, la destrucción y el dolor, castigos que no merecían pero aun estaban presentes.

Lugonis al notar su silencio llevo una de sus manos a la del patriarca, recargando su mejilla contra ella, esperando que cuando pudiera ver a su hijo, a su milagro creado por Athena en su jardín de rosas, no fuera demasiado tarde, que aun existiera algo que salvar.

No era necesario decirlo, porque ambos comprendían que sus discípulos sufrirían demasiado, que no soportarían el tormento, porque no solo estarían encerrados días, o meses, ni siquiera años, serían siglos los que divertirían a esos espectros sin corazón, nadie podía soportar los embistes del tiempo sin sufrir cambios en su psique o su cuerpo, modificándolos como el paisaje era moldeado por el más simple de los elementos, aun una ligera brisa podía derrumbar una montaña.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Nunca se cansaría del cuerpo de su rosa, la belleza en todo su esplendor, su cabello, la gracia de sus movimientos, su expresión de obnubilado deseo cuando trataba de aferrarse a los barrotes de la cabecera, gimiendo delicadamente abriendo sus piernas para él, su rostro ladeado ligeramente y sus labios abiertos.

Permitiéndole disfrutar de su hermoso cuerpo a su antojo, aunque aun reinaba el fantasma de ese bruto cangrejo en la mente de Minos, recordando que era a él a quien se le entregaba de esa forma.

Minos se detuvo por unos instantes, sintiendo como Albafica lo jalaba en su dirección con delicadeza, besando sus labios de nuevo con delicada pasión, introduciendo su lengua en su boca, invitándolo a tomar el control con pequeños movimientos insinuantes.

Parecía que un simple beso era una de las actividades que mas amaba cuando compartían el lecho, sus labios sobre los suyos, sus cuerpos apenas tocándose, casi de una manera casta.

Para el juez un solo beso no era suficiente, necesitaba más de aquel dulce cuerpo, de esa belleza deslumbrante, su voz y su tacto, Albafica era sin lugar a dudas la criatura más hermosa que jamás había visto.

El santo de piscis trataba de memorizar el sabor de los labios de su amante, su tacto, el calor de su cuerpo y lo sedoso de su cabello, enredando sus dedos en las hebras blancas, no lo recordaba tan largo la primera vez que lo beso, pero era él a quien deseaba.

Minos se alejo de sus labios escuchando un gemido decepcionado, riéndose por la sensual necesidad de su amante, quien no se separo de su cabello cuando empezó a recorrer su pecho, deteniéndose en sus pezones unos breves instantes, tratando de ser tan gentil como pudiera serlo.

Recorriendo las piernas de su belleza celeste, abriéndolas un poco más, llevándolas a sus hombros para empezar a prepararlo para él, buscando un frasquito con un aceite que tenía entendido funcionaba como un afrodisiaco, aumentando el placer de su amante, su entrega.

Albafica no podía tener suficiente de aquellos labios y de nueva cuenta, apoyándose en el cuello de su amante, intento besarlo, sintiendo como dos dedos ingresaban en su entrada poco preparada de golpe, sin siquiera avisarle, logrando que se retorciera en la cama.

Parecía que aun le era difícil acostumbrarse a esa sensación y a la premura que en ocasiones mostraba Minos al tomarle, sintiendo como lo abrían en un movimiento de tijeras, en donde rápidamente hubieron tres dedos, para después convertirse en cuatro.

Minos de pronto lo volteo con rapidez, separando sus dedos para acariciar sus nalgas con algo de fuerza, besando su cuello, enredando una de sus manos en su cabello, con suficiente fuerza para sostenerlo en aquella posición pero no para provocarle dolor.

— Eres tan hermoso...

Susurro en su oído, besando su cuello para después lamerlo, Albafica se sostuvo de los barrotes de la cabecera, arrodillado con las piernas abiertas, sintiendo que los dedos volvían a introducirse en su cuerpo, aumentando a cinco.

Minos quería prepararlo para su hombría, deseaba borrar el nombre de ese bruto de la mente de su belleza, quien gemía hambriento de caricias y contacto humano, permitiéndole que lo llenara con sus dedos, los que al separarse de su hermoso cuerpo delicado, se posaron en su cadera, sujetándolo con suficiente fuerza para no permitir que se moviera, marcando sus dedos en aquella delicada piel nacida para ser adorada.

Albafica se petrifico por unos instantes, una imagen casi borrosa, como la de un fantasma en su memoria, lo perturbo, era la imagen de alguien más, un hombre joven que no se parecía a Minos en lo absoluto, quien le sonreía sincero, manteniéndose alejado de su cuerpo, pero imitando una caricia en su mejilla, la que por un momento deseo que fuera real.

El juez no se percato de su repentina inseguridad y besando su cuello a la altura de la nuca, ingreso en el con un solo movimiento, cerrando los ojos una vez que estuvo dentro, permitiendo que su amante se acostumbrara a su sexo dándole placer.

Albafica jadeo al sentirle dentro de sí, aferrándose a las almohadas, tratando de enfocarse en el placer y al mismo tiempo, recordar el rostro de aquella persona que comenzaba a borrarse como la tinta en el agua, dejando un rastro que no pudo reconocer, cuyo nombre seguía en la punta de su lengua, igual a una picazón que no podía rascarse, llegando a ser doloroso por momentos.

Minos al creer que Albafica ya estaba listo para continuar con sus caricias comenzó a moverse con lentitud, aumentando la velocidad de sus embistes con forme los gemidos se volvían más sonoros.

Sintiendo que su rosa rodeaba su cuello para pegarse a él, tratando de buscar mucho mas contacto con ese movimiento, recibiéndolo cuando las manos del juez rodearon su pecho, besando la piel que podía alcanzar, susurrando pequeños halagos, palabras que lograban que Albafica fuera olvidándose de su recuerdo, el que luchaba por emerger pero se perdió en la nada.

— Tan hermoso...

Susurro dirigiéndose a su entrepierna, rodeándola con una de sus manos, para ayudarle a alcanzar el clímax, escuchando mas gemidos de su rosa, quien ya no pudo sostenerse más, dejándose caer para abrazar una almohada, arqueando su espalda de una forma deliciosa, permitiéndole ver su rostro perdido en el placer, su cabello y la línea de su espalda, la que se le antojaba perfecta.

De pronto sintió una terrible desesperación, necesitaba escuchar de sus labios que era él quien lo complacía, por lo que besando la línea de su espalda, tratando de llamar la atención de Albafica, quiso saber que él era suyo, escucharlo de sus labios.

— Di que eres mío, que me perteneces...

Albafica abrió los ojos al escucharle decir aquellas palabras, sintiendo al mismo tiempo que estaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo, como cada noche, los dos terminarían juntos, al mismo tiempo, entregándose mutuamente.

— ¿Qué dices?

No comprendió esa petición, no le había mostrado que lo deseaba a entregarse a él, que siempre había deseado estar a su lado, por lo que al principio no dijo nada, no dio la respuesta que Minos deseaba escuchar.

— Tengo que saberlo.

Insistió el juez a punto de venirse en su cuerpo, sintiendo como su semilla mojaba su mano, alcanzando el orgasmo a causa de sus caricias, de sus besos, solo los suyos, no de nadie más.

— Dímelo...

Susurro, recostándose a su lado, notando como Albafica por un momento posaba su mirada en el techo de su alcoba, parecía preocupado, como si aquellas palabras le fueran dolorosas, de no saber que era imposible hubiera creído que ese cangrejo tenía algo que ver con esa insignificante pero reveladora muestra de rechazo.

— Lo soy, soy tuyo...

Aquella respuesta no hizo más que aumentar su temor de perderle, por el momento sabía que no era sincero, pero pronto, cuando lograra olvidar el fantasma de cáncer, lo sería por siempre, está rosa si lo amaría.

— Repítelo...

Pronuncio besando los labios de Albafica, quien respondió a su beso, para después mirarle directamente a los ojos.

— Soy tuyo...


	21. Reunión...

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias...

Avisos: Esta historia contiene Slash, yaoi, m/m, está basada en El Lienzo Perdido y en el inframundo de Saint Seiya Saga de Hades. Contiene las parejas Minos/Albafica, Thanatos/Manigoldo, Manigoldo/Albafica. Tendrá escenas de violación, sadomasoquismo y relaciones entre dos hombres.

Resumen: Hades se ha llevado la victoria y es el momento de recompensar a sus leales espectros. Minos y Thanatos desean al guerrero que los humillo como su esclavo y de ahora en adelante, Manigoldo y Albafica atravesaran un calvario que no parece tener fin. Minos/Albafica Thanatos/Manigoldo Manigoldo/Albafica

Inframundo.

Capítulo 21

Reunión...

— Lo soy, soy tuyo...

Aquella respuesta no hizo más que aumentar su temor de perderle, por el momento sabía que no era sincero, pero pronto, cuando lograra olvidar el fantasma de cáncer, lo sería por siempre, está rosa si lo amaría.

— Repítelo...

Pronuncio besando los labios de Albafica, quien respondió a su beso, para después mirarle directamente a los ojos.

— Soy tuyo...

Sí, lo era, pero por cuánto tiempo se pregunto el juez en silencio, sus ojos fijos en los de su rosa, quien parecía corresponder a su deseo, pero solo porque pensaba en alguien más, por el momento.

Minos se recostó a un lado de Albafica, quien cerró los ojos, recostándose de lado, recargando su frente contra su hombro, buscando un poco más de contacto, aun en sus sueños.

Permitiendo que sus brazos lo rodearan, aunque se sentía demasiado lejano a él, como si nada de lo que hiciera en realidad valiera la pena, preguntándose si acaso Hypnos actuó de aquella manera misericordiosa en su beneficio, o el de su hermano, o solo como una muestra de su poder.

Creyendo que ese temor, esa insignificante duda se haría con su cordura, suponiendo que su éxito en parte, aunque no le gustara admitirlo, estaba ligado con el del dios de la muerte.

Sí Thanatos lograba seducir al cangrejo, su rosa jamás recordaría nada de su pasado, dejándolo a él cómo su único dueño, pero si no lo hacía, en ese caso ese santo sería un peligro para su futuro, dándose cuenta que debía encontrar la forma de librarse de él, para siempre.

Aunque eso significara enfrentarse con el propio dios de la muerte en persona, quien estaba seguro, después de sus acciones tarde o temprano terminaría siendo castigado por ellas.

Su premura y su falta de paciencia, serían aquello que terminarían condenándolo el tiempo suficiente para que no pudiera proteger al cangrejo, al que suponía deseaba tanto como él deseaba a su rosa.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

— Quiero un cigarro.

Fueron las palabras que Manigoldo pronuncio cuando se cruzo de brazos enfrente suyo, mirándolo de pies a cabeza con las manos en la cintura, con esa actitud que le encantaba, como si esperara que con esa orden velada simplemente le permitiera dañar su cuerpo con ese desagradable habito.

— No, no me gusta el tabaco.

Respondió, moviendo una de las piezas de ajedrez sin prestarle demasiada atención, esperando la respuesta de su hermano, quien después de varios días para desagrado de Manigoldo, decidió presentarse para mantener su rutina intacta, aparentemente todos los días jugaban ajedrez en esa mesa.

— ¿Qué demonios?

Esa respuesta le pareció absurda a Manigoldo, quien estuvo a punto de arremeter contra su juego, tratando de tirar las piezas para que al menos los dioses no se rieran de su precaria situación, notando la sonrisa burlona de Hypnos, la que era dirigida a su persona.

— ¡No te lo vas a fumar tu!

Pronuncio siendo sostenido por la muñeca, sintiendo como torcían su brazo obligándolo a hincarse delante de él, escuchando la risa velada de Hypnos, quien se limito a observarles, esperando que por fin ese petulante humano sufriera su castigo.

— No me gusto probarlo en tus labios, Manigoldo, además, sí crees que dejare que destruyas tu cuerpo con ese desagradable habito estas en un error.

Hypnos al ver la mirada de odio del cangrejo, la que estaba dedicada a su persona y la de diversión de Thanatos, quien acariciaba el cabello azul con delicadeza, un acto que nunca había presenciado, sintió nauseas, una molestia tan grande que casi no pudo ignorarla.

— Sí eres un buen chico y nos dejas terminar nuestro juego de ajedrez, te recompensare por ello con lo que desees.

Manigoldo guardo silencio, sabía que Hypnos quería matarlo, por culpa de los celos que sentía sobre su propio hermano, eso estaba claro por la clase de mirada que le dedicaba y al verlo con sus propios ojos en el inframundo, de lo cual estaba consiente su autoproclamado dios, quien movió su pieza negra sin soltar su muñeca ni un instante, acercándolo mucho más a él.

— Ahora siéntate a mi lado, se que tú me traerás suerte.

Pronuncio, dejándolo ir de pronto, liberando su muñeca con delicadeza para permitirle tomar una decisión, logrando que casi cayera de espaldas cuando toda la fuerza que trataba de utilizar para liberarse actuó en su contra, la que era en realidad irrelevante, podía sentarse en el suelo junto a sus pies, en el brazo de su silla o en el barandal a sus espaldas, el que era la opción obvia.

— Es tu turno Hypnos.

Manigoldo se sentó cerca de Thanatos, tratando de ignorar el juego de los dioses que se realizaba frente a él, notando que Hypnos parecía distraído, todo ese tiempo mirándole de reojo, un odio atroz manando de su cosmos, al mismo tiempo que Thanatos, si fuera un gato estaría ronroneando moviendo plácidamente su cola, una imagen que le causo gracia de momento, burlándose del dios del sueño con esa actitud.

— Piensa bien lo que estás haciendo, hermano.

Thanatos no escucho sus palabras, pero el santo de cáncer si, ese dios estaba hablando de él, como si ni siquiera estuviera presente, haciendo que su humillación fuera mucho mayor.

— Sí tu pequeña diversión momentánea vale la pena tanto esfuerzo.

Seguramente no era más que basura indigna de su hermano, otro más que admiraba a la muerte, pero parecía que esta no compartía el deseo de sus adeptos, enfocándose solo en él.

— Tú te aburres rápido de tus premios, después de todo.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Minos tuvo que alejarse de su rosa, después de todo ellos tenían un deber que cumplir desde la época remota y como era su costumbre, camino con lentitud en dirección de los salones del juicio, extrañándose al no ver a Radamnthys, pero si a otro espectro.

Una de las estrellas negras que comandaba Thanatos junto a Verónica, y algunos otros, quien tenía un deseo suicida o algún mensaje del dios de la muerte, si se atrevía a buscarlo en los salones del juicio.

Un sitio prohibido para cualquiera que no fueran los jueces, aunque suponía, que este santo en particular merecía su misericordia, recordando su vínculo con su rosa, a quien trato de asesinar antes de que pudiera conocerle.

Luco se arrodillo al ver al juez Minos, el espectro que tenía al que suponía debía ser su sobrino en sus manos, esperando que fuera misericordioso, que complaciera un último deseo entre padre e hijo, no había nada de malo en ello.

— Misericordioso juez del inframundo Minos de grifo

El hombre de cabello casi blanco le observo detenidamente, lo juzgaba y sabía que había cometido muchos actos en contra de la naturaleza, de sus dioses, así como de sus creencias, pero aun así, su estrella lo protegía de su furia, agradeciéndola por segunda vez desde que la guerra termino.

La primera ocasión fue cuando su hermano pudo salvarse del tormento, la segunda, esta, cuando pudo escapar de Minos de Grifo, el juez inmisericorde, el que siguió avanzando sin escucharlo siquiera, deteniéndose a la mitad del salón de las almas, en donde los desdichados ya esperaban por su condena.

Sus hilos de pronto se elevaron cual serpientes invisibles, atrapando docenas de aquellas almas, las que apenas veía antes de lanzarlas al portal, pronunciando su pecado sin piedad, sin escuchar lo que los pobres infelices tenían que decir.

Luco no se atrevió a moverse ni a decir cualquier palabra durante mucho tiempo, enfocando su mirada en los hilos, en las almas y en los portales, el juez parecía absorto, realizando su deber a una velocidad que apenas le permitía ver algo de lo que ocurría.

Pero no se marcharía hasta haberle expuesto su caso, siendo el amo de Albafica, era quien podía permitirle verlo, a él y a su hermano, quien sufría una terrible angustia por no saber nada de su destino.

— Habla ya.

Luco se sobresalto al ver que le hablaba a él, continuando con su juicio de las almas, notando por primera vez que sus ojos estaban cerrados, parecía no verlos, sino mas bien sentirlos, tal vez olerlos y lo que fuera que encontrara en ellos, era lo que le hacía mandarlos a los círculos donde se realizaría su tortura.

— Es mi hermano, juez Minos.

El juez detuvo sus tareas, girando su rostro para mirarle con detenimiento, seguramente sabía que Lugonis era el padre de Albafica, que él murió para que su hijo tuviera la armadura dorada, y que su esclavo podría creer que fue el culpable de su muerte, todo a causa de su sangre envenenada.

— ¿Qué con eso?

Pregunto, ignorándolo de nuevo, acto por el cual estaba agradecido Luco, sin comprender la razón, los ojos de Minos, su poder, lo aterraba como ni siquiera la muerte lo hizo, tal vez, porque este juez era quien decidía lo que pasaba después de la vida, cuando la muerte solo era un instante pasajero.

— Tu hermano ha sido perdonado, pasea en los campos elíseos a pesar de que sus pecados fueron muchos.

Su hermano era una buena persona, leal y valiente, un guerrero poderoso que enseño todo cuanto sabía a su hijo, un bebe que encontró en su jardín de rosas, el cual estaba seguro era un regalo de Athena, un pequeño regalo como recompensa a su lealtad y clemencia por su soledad.

— Todo porque nuestro misericordioso señor ha decidido premiarte por ello, cuando los dos sabemos que Lugonis de Piscis debería sufrir un castigo por su alianza con esa débil diosa.

Luco no supo que decir en un principio, todas esas palabras eran ciertas, pero al mismo tiempo, el espectro pelirrojo quería creer que solo para ganarse a su alumno o por alguna clase de milagro, como el propio nacimiento de Albafica, los dejaría reunirse, al menos una última vez.

— Es el padre de Albafica, murió por culpa de su sangre envenenada...

Uno de los espectros casi fue a dar contra su cuerpo, cuando el hilo que lo sostenía trato de azotarlo cual si fuera un látigo, dejándole ver la desesperación de aquella alma, que intento aferrarse a su cuerpo con unas manos que parecían garras, sus ojos vacios y su boca abierta, dándole una expresión casi estúpida al mismo tiempo que muy malvada.

— ¿El que lo condeno a la soledad como ofrenda a su diosa?

Luco retrocedió unos pasos, alejándose de aquella alma que fue a dar contra el portal, desapareciendo en un instante, seguida de varias más, todas ellas con las marcas de la muerte frescas en su cuerpo incorpóreo.

— Albafica lo idolatraba, sí lo dejaras verlo, tal vez te lo agradecería, esa sería una muestra de tu misericordia.

Minos de nueva cuenta se detuvo, meditando aquellas palabras pronunciadas por el hermano del padre de su rosa, las que eran ciertas, adoraba a su padre y se sentía sumamente culpable por su muerte, creyendo que debió ser él quien no soportara el veneno, aun así, dejar que lo visitara era arriesgarse a que sus memorias regresaran.

— Y Lugonis tendría algo de paz, al saber que su hijo está a salvo en tus manos, porque estoy seguro, que un juez como tú lo eres, no actuaria en base a su lujuria, sino, a un sentimiento más alto cuando solicito que le otorgaran la vida de mi hermoso sobrino.

Luco se sentía enfermo al decir aquellas palabras, las que no creía en lo absoluto, las que Minos tampoco creería, después de todo, el era un maestro cuando leía los pensamientos, los deseos y los motivos detrás de las acciones de los mortales o los espectros.

— ¿Actúas por el bien de tu sobrino entonces o por el de tu hermano?

Lo hacía por el bien de ambos, pero temía que al responder aquellas palabras, Minos de Grifo no las tomara con gentileza, sino por el contrario, que creyera que trataba de ignorar las ordenes de hades o robarle a su premio, a quien no pudo salvar por mucho que lo deseara.

— Habla con sinceridad, es la única forma en que podrás convencerme.

Sí eso quería, pensó Luco, esperando que aun tuviera la protección del dios de la muerte o que fueran ciertas las palabras de muchos espectros, que decían que Hades no permitía traidores entre sus filas, mucho menos, peleas entre sus soldados.

— Yo quería salvar a mi sobrino, darle descanso en los campos elíseos junto a su padre, pero tú te adelantaste a mi petición, por lo que no pude hacer nada para que tú, el juez inmisericorde, no le hiciera daño.

Minos prefería que hablaran con la verdad, aunque esta fuera tan molesta e innecesaria como aquella pronunciada por los labios de Luco de Dríade, el que tenía suficiente valor para visitarlo en los salones del juicio sin tratar de evitar que cumpliera con su deber al juzgar las almas de los mortales.

— No tienes porque cumplir esta petición, ni siquiera creo que yo pueda convencerte de actuar en contra de tus designios, nadie pudo convencerte de actuar en contra de ellos cuando aun estabas con vida, nadie lo hará ahora que posees tanto poder sobre las almas.

Las almas de pronto comenzaron a susurrar, al mismo tiempo que Minos cesaba su tarea milenaria, guardando silencio, sin recordar más que unos cuantos fragmentos de aquellas épocas, admirando al mismo tiempo el valor de Luco, quien se atrevía a enfrentarse a él por el bien de su amada rosa.

— Pero sí lo que tú quieres no es una marioneta y con Hades como testigo, rezo por que eso no sea así, primero tendrás que ganarte su confianza, un acto muy difícil si le mientes o dañas su orgullo.

Minos se daba cuenta que había cometido dos errores terribles, no necesitaba que ese espectro le dijera lo que ya sabía, aun así, lo dejo terminar, después de todo, realizo un gran esfuerzo para poder verle.

— Pero si lo que tu deseas es seducirlo, podrías empezar con permitirle despedirse de su padre, un acto que no pudo realizar cuando aún estaba vivo, porque Lugonis murió delante de sus ojos, cuando aún era demasiado pequeño para comprenderlo, porque su sangre lo mato.

Minos sabía que Luco era sincero, quería el bien de ambos y temía por el daño que recibiría su rosa en sus manos, un daño que ya estaba hecho, que no importaba porque su amante ya estaba enamorado de él.

— Lo pensare...

Fue la respuesta de Minos, quien siguió con su tarea meditando si debía o no permitirle ver a su padre, si acaso no corría peligro de recordar su pasado de tan solo verlo, saber que nunca se vieron hasta que pelearon esa primera vez.

Pero al mismo tiempo, si lograba concederle ese pequeño detalle a su rosa, esta no podría negar que había hecho todo por ganarse su confianza, aun permitirle despedirse de su padre que moraba en los campos elíseos, a pesar del esfuerzo que implicaba y de romper algunas cuantas reglas para complacerlo.

El único problema radicaba en que sólo un dios podría mover las almas de los campos elíseos a los otros círculos del inframundo, aun el propio castillo de su dios, porque no estaba permitido que un alma ya juzgada escapara de su prisión o de su recompensa.

Sí acudía con Hades con ese dilema rechazaría su petición, de eso estaba seguro, por lo que solo le quedaba acudir a los dioses gemelos y el único que se atrevería a actuar a las espaldas de su señor era Thanatos, el dios de la muerte.

Porque tampoco podría permitirse perder a su rosa y si esta recordaba su pasado apenas hubiera visto a su padre, trataría escapar si no estaba en sus habitaciones, donde podría contenerlo con sus hilos.

Luco se dio cuenta que Minos estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, tanto que no se dio cuenta de su retirada, abandonando de nueva cuenta sus deberes, tratando de encontrar la forma de mantener a su rosa consigo, ya fuera si no recuperaba su memoria o sí lo hacía.

Seguro de que llegaría el día en que eso pasara, cuando su rosa se diera cuenta de que le mintió, convenciéndolo de que lo amaba, esperando haberse ganado su confianza para cuando eso pasara.

Que de alguna forma pudiera olvidar el daño que le hizo si acaso era lo suficiente gentil con él, seguro de que ese no sería el caso, el orgullo de su rosa era demasiado grande y sus ofensas eran mucho peores aun.

Por lo que se daba cuenta que estaba destinado a deberle favores a los dioses gemelos, si acaso aceptaban brindarle ayuda cuando él dejaba claro que los despreciaba, que esperaba que las acciones de Thanatos fueran castigadas.

Aun así, debía recordarse que la muerte no violenta se encontraba en el mismo dilema, si su rosa no recordaba al cangrejo, este terminaría obedeciendo al dios de la muerte, tarde o temprano, igual que su rosa, se quedarían sin opciones, solo les tendrían a ellos.

No habría otro lugar a donde ir más que sus brazos, aceptando su protección y su amor, guardando absoluto silencio cuando las acciones de cada uno de ellos eran condenables, dignas de un castigo.

Porque se daba cuenta que con forme pasaba el tiempo, la belleza de su rosa lo tenía preso, que su amor y lealtad por hades comenzaban a menguar, debido a su deseo casi absoluto por el otrora santo de piscis, cuya hermosura eclipso todos sus sentidos.

Y parecía que su cordura también, porque no le importaba en lo absoluto que tuviera que hacer con tal de tenerle durante toda la eternidad, ansioso como estaba de crear nuevos recuerdos a su lado, los que borrarían los anteriores, dejándolo solo a él.

No podría descansar si era de otra forma, jurándose en ese momento que su rosa jamás abandonaría su jardín, porque su belleza le pertenecía.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

— Parece que sigues perdiendo Persephone, los santos de Athena no son tan fuertes para negarse a mis espectros y su amor, tampoco debe serlo.

Hades besaba la espalda de su esposa, quien portaba una majestuosa túnica negra, que tenía los hombros descubiertos, con un amplio escote, su cabello pelirrojo ondulaba a causa del viento y las joyas, las que eran de oro incrustadas de piedras preciosas tenían motivos alegóricos del inframundo, como las espinas o las almas torturadas, cuyos rostros de ojos de diamante gritaban de agonía.

— Eso no estaba en duda, mi amor, tú y yo sabíamos que ellos podrían poseer a sus premios, pero, podrán obtener su lealtad o su amor, eso es lo que está por verse.

Hades se alejo de su esposa, quien recargándose en una estatua con una forma humana, la de una persona tratando de llegar a otra pero sin lograrlo, recorrió su rostro con el dedo índice, para finalmente, destruirla con un golpe de su cosmos, escuchando un alarido desvaneciéndose en el inframundo, notando como la otra estatua lloraba aun convertida en piedra.

— Y no recuerdo que hubiéramos aceptado que recibieran ayuda externa, por eso tal vez, yo podría declararme ganadora.

Nada ocurría sin que Hades lo supiera, ni siquiera los juegos privados de los dioses gemelos, cuya dualidad parecía que estaba a punto de romperse, como el dios del inframundo lo esperaba desde mucho tiempo atrás, tantos siglos que por un momento creyó que sería imposible.

— Hypnos actuó en favor de Minos, Persephone, pero no quiere decir que yo hubiera interferido en nuestra apuesta.

Eso era cierto, pero tampoco se intereso en detenerle y esa razón era debido a que Minos era su juez favorito, un humano que su esposo pudo respetar cuando estaba vivo, cuya inclemencia lo hacía único, el mejor de sus jueces.

— En todo caso, estamos a mano, porque Thanatos secuestro el alma del maestro de su amante, moviendo la balanza a su favor, pero tú lo has dicho, que los posean o no, que consuman el fruto del inframundo o no, que recuerden su pasado o no, esa no era nuestra apuesta.

Ella asintió, lo que ellos apostaron era un poco más sublime y mucho más trágico, basándose en su historia juntos, en su amor que no había podido consumarse, los dioses del inframundo quisieron saber, si ese sentimiento era verdadero, si podrían librar todos los obstáculos para poder estar con la persona que amaban, o ese sentimiento, no era más que una ilusión, un hermoso sueño del que no deseaban despegarse.

— Minos tiene que luchar contra un fantasma, un sentimiento idealizado, y tu sabes esposo mío que tan difícil es lograr vencer a una ilusión, mucho más cuando su orgullosa rosa se ama más a sí mismo de lo que es capaz de amar a cualquiera, porque debes saber... que su orgullo es su peor defecto y su mayor virtud.

Hades creía que Minos sería el victorioso, a pesar del amor que sentía su rosa por el santo de cáncer, el cual para el dios supremo del inframundo, no era más que una ilusión, un fantasma que podría ser destruido con la misma facilidad con la cual se revienta una burbuja.

— Que hay de Thanatos, Persephone, su fuego fatuo le odia, lo culpa por las acciones de su hermano, quien además de querer yacer con su hermano, sería capaz de destruir a su consorte apenas le dé la espalda.

Eso era cierto, pero ella creía que Thanatos tenía muchas más posibilidades para seducir a su premio, quien por una pequeña e insignificante parte de su vida le adoro como su único dios, quien lo protegía y él que no había cometido los terribles errores que realizo Minos de grifo con su rosa.

— Eso es verdad y en todo caso, sí Thanatos lo seduce o Hypnos logra destruirlo, tú sales ganando al separar a los dioses gemelos, obteniendo la lealtad ciega de uno de ellos, obligando al otro a seguirte.

Hades sonrió, suponiendo que su esposa le estaba dando la victoria, pero ese no era el caso y lo noto cuando ella se recargo contra su cuerpo, rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos, besando su mejilla, invitándolo a rodear su cintura, haciéndola sentir segura con su cercanía, al mismo tiempo que su mirada le decía que aun no terminaban con ese juego entre ellos, esa pequeña diversión momentánea.

— Pero olvidas que Thanatos desde que llamaste su atención con tu regalo, ha esperado el nacimiento de su consorte y no ha hecho otra cosa más que protegerle, aun de su propio hermano, cuyos sentimientos no comparte.

Tal vez eso era cierto, aun recordaba esa conversación con bastante claridad porque trataron un asunto que le importaba mucho más que su victoria, su amor por su esposa, uno que Thanatos no entendía, el que hallaba inconcebible, el cual quiso mostrarle en carne propia.

— Y tu olvidas que Minos desde los tiempos remotos, cuando aún estaba vivo, ha buscado alguien como su rosa, hermoso pero no engreído, alguien que corresponda con la misma intensidad su deseo, al que no tenga que forzar con sus hilos o su poder, que no le sea infiel, ni que acepte los designios de los dioses como muchos otros han hecho.

Parecía que ambos estaban en las mismas condiciones, por lo cual, esa apuesta divina seguía entreteniéndolos, no obstante, ninguno de los dos estaba seguro por primera vez acerca de quien se llevaría la victoria.

— Así que cualquiera diría que estamos en una encrucijada, Persephone, los dos podemos perder o ganar, así que, tal vez lo mejor sea esperar, confiar en nuestro momentáneo campeón.

Cabía decir que Persephone había elegido a Thanatos y Hades a Minos, apostando por ver cuál de los dos dioses lograba destruir todas las defensas de sus premios, para seducirlos, enamorarlos de tal forma que su lealtad fuera suya, convirtiéndolos en un espectro en su ejército, el que tomaría el lugar de su soldado más leal, quien se transformo en un ave de fuego al servicio de Athena.

— Eso parece...

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Manigoldo estaba sentado en la barda de aquel jardín con flores, las que eran rosas de varias tonalidades diferentes, al principio quiso ausentarse de aquel juego, ignorar que los dioses actuaban como si no estuviera presente, aunque eso no era del todo cierto, porque podía sentir la mirada de Hypnos en él, jurando que deseaba destruirlo.

Al mismo tiempo que Thanatos, el dios que se decía su dueño, movía sus piezas con lentitud, riéndose de la actitud de su gemelo, quien a pesar de ser el que siempre estaba controlado, el que era capaz de esperar pacientemente para realizar cualquier movimiento ya fuera en ese tablero o en asuntos de mucha más importancia, al ver a su fuego fatuo, no podía ocultar su enojo, ni sus celos.

— Considero que hoy no es tu día, Hypnos.

El santo de cáncer tenía una rosa en sus manos, la cual giraba con pereza tratando con muy poco éxito de no pensar en su amigo, respondiendo al dios del sueño con una mirada cargada de burla, con una sonrisa de medio lado, no se comportaría como un gatito asustado solo porque ese dios esperaba asustarlo.

— Tal vez la presencia de mi consorte te distrae, pero deberás acostumbrarte a él, estará a mi lado por mucho tiempo, toda la eternidad.

Por un momento Hypnos casi destruye la pieza de ajedrez que tenía en su mano, un caballo blanco, una de las últimas seis piezas que le quedaban, todo por culpa de ese humano que no dejaba de distraerlo con esa actitud arrogante, burlona, riéndose de su molestia y de cada uno de sus errores, sin temerle ni siquiera un poco.

— Aunque no deberías culparlo por su recelo, tú intentaste matarlo cuando tuviste la oportunidad, cuando yo te di la espalda.

Hypnos parecía a punto de intentar negar aquellas palabras, al mismo tiempo que Manigoldo se acercaba a ellos, sólo para molestar al dios del sueño que le odiaba, suponiendo que Thanatos no dejaría que le dañara, aunque pensaría que por fin estaba cediendo un poco a su desagradable acoso.

Quería probar que tan lejos esperaba llegar Thanatos por mantenerlo consigo, si en verdad estaba dispuesto a pelear con su celoso hermano, quien estaba seguro, deseaba al dios de la muerte, como este esperaba que algún día él lo deseara, quien no mostraba ninguna clase de interés por su hermano, como el no compartía los deseos de su dios.

Sí lo hiciera, no estaría en su predicamento actual, atrapado en un serrallo cuya única llave sólo la tenía Thanatos.

— No intentes mentirme Hypnos.

Manigoldo se recargo en la silla lentamente con una gran sonrisa, acercando su cuerpo solo un poco al de Thanatos, casi como si estuviera a punto de susurrar algunas palabras en su oído, riéndose por la molestia creciente de Hypnos, permitiendo que de momento, el dios de la muerte acariciara su mejilla, quien al mismo tiempo permitió que moviera una de las piezas de ajedrez, la que de pronto, puso en jaque al dios del sueño.

— Tampoco me subestimes.

Pronuncio sosteniendo esta vez la muñeca de Manigoldo, quien le observo con algo de sorpresa, preguntándose qué era lo que haría el dios de la muerte, quien beso el dorso de su mano con la misma delicadeza de costumbre, sus ojos posados en los suyos por unos instantes para después, fijarlos en su hermano, quien parecía incomodo o eso pensaba el santo de cáncer.

— Ni mi amor por él.

Hypnos no dijo nada, sólo se levanto de la mesa con lentitud y en absoluto silencio, pasando su mirada de uno al otro con seriedad, asintiendo para sí mismo, como si comprendiera algo que él no.

— Muy bien, Thanatos, pero mañana volveremos a jugar y él no tendrá tanta suerte.

Poco después se marcho, dejándolo en compañía del dios de la muerte, el que reacomodo el tablero sin mucho esfuerzo, con un solo movimiento de su mano, entretenido por algo que aun estaba fijo en su memoria, una verdad que Manigoldo no creería aunque se lo dijera mil veces, a menos, que ya hubiera asumido su destino.

— Ya lo veremos.

Pronuncio levantándose de su silla, sujetando de pronto a Manigoldo por el cuello, acercándolo a él con un movimiento rápido, apoderándose de su boca, besándolo con delicadeza, para relamerse después los labios cuando lo dejo ir.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Radamnthys no había dejado de pensar en aquel santo cuya belleza era sublime, quien no se merecía recibir el castigo que realmente significaba el amor de Minos, el que seguía ausentándose en el salón del juicio, cuyo último visitante no era otro más que Luco de Dríade, hermano del padre de Albafica de Piscis.

Aiacos obedecía las órdenes de Minos, enjuiciando a los mortales cuando el juez de cabello blanco creía que era momento de visitar a su rosa en su solitario jardín, el que pensaba que podría seducir a una criatura tan divina, destruyendo su psique y su orgullo.

Para el juez rubio Minos de grifo no se merecía el premio que le habían otorgado, ni la paciencia de su dios, no obstante, el no era quien debía juzgar sus acciones, sino Hades, el que siempre ignoraría el comportamiento de su juez favorito, cuya colección de marionetas era tan vasta, como las guerras en las cuales ellos habían asistido a su señor.

Luco deseaba que su hermano pudiera reunirse una última vez con su hijo, rompiendo una de las muchas reglas del inframundo, perdonar las almas de los mortales y liberarlas del círculo al cual fueron condenadas.

Ese acto solo un dios podía cometerlo, por lo que Minos, el juez del inframundo más cercano a Hades, el que hablaba en su representación, estaba aliándose con uno de los dioses gemelos, Hypnos en persona.

— Puedo ayudarte con eso, pero a cambio, necesito que me cumplas una petición cuando te lo haga saber.

Minos estaba reuniéndose con el dios del sueño, a las espaldas de su señor, el que parecía gustaba de transportar almas a lo ancho y largo del inframundo, sí el otro santo de cáncer era un indicio de aquello.

— ¿Dudas de la importancia de su premio acaso?

Escucho que preguntaba Minos a un muy consternado dios del sueño, el que apenas podía ocultar su molestia, muchos dirían celos, los que eran causados esta vez por ese cangrejo, cuyos fuegos fatuos se hacían presentes en la habitación del amante del principal juez del inframundo, los que había logrado ver aquella primera visita.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Pregunto Hypnos, dudando que Minos hablara en serio, preguntándose si sus celos eran tan visibles para que cualquiera pudiera notarlo, pero el juez no lo leía en su cosmos ni en su temor de perder a su hermano, sino, creía que ese debía ser el caso basándose en su propio miedo de perder a su rosa.

— Porque si tu hermano anhela a ese cangrejo la mitad de lo que yo deseo a mi rosa, de todas formas lo perderás, sí lo alejas de él como si no lo haces, Hypnos.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

— Ya que fuiste un buen chico, cual quieres que sea tu premio.

Aquellas palabras lograron que Manigoldo se sintiera insultado, e inmediatamente, alejándose de Thanatos, empujándolo con fuerza, se marcho caminando en dirección de su cuarto, deteniéndose en la entrada.

— ¿Lo que yo quiera?

Pregunto aun con sus manos en la cintura, observándolo de reojo, sonriéndole con un dejo de burla.

— ¿Por qué no te pierdes en uno de esos cirulos, vas con tus ninfas o sólo te desapareces?

Manigoldo volteo con la misma actitud altanera, retándolo con la mirada, como si esperara que de un momento a otro su osadía fuera castigada y le demostrara que su gentileza no era más que una actuación.

— Pero no lo harás... no es cierto, maldito hijo de puta.

El dios por un momento sopeso la posibilidad de atacar a Manigoldo, pero eso solo le ayudaría a reforzar su rechazo, por lo que acercándose a él, atrapándolo entre sus brazos, recargo su barbilla en su hombro.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Minos regreso a sus habitaciones encontrando a su rosa dormida con un libro entre sus brazos, de alguna forma había logrado abrir los candados de su biblioteca, entregándose a la lectura de tomos tan antiguos como la guerra de Troya o el gran laberinto.

— Albafica...

El santo de piscis despertó, aferrándose al libro que contenía historia antigua, referente a sus propios recuerdos, aquellos que aún conservaba de su vida mortal, antes de convertirse en una estrella negra al servicio de Hades.

— No sabía que te gustara leer.

Su rosa se extraño al escucharle pronunciar aquellas palabras, cada una de las personas que conocía sabía que al no poder acercarse a los demás, se limitaba a sumergirse en los libros, leyendo acerca de lo que no podía tener.

— Yo... es algo que disfruto y esos libros fueron los que llamaron mi atención.

Minos se dio la vuelta, notando que los candados estaban destruidos y los barrotes doblados, parecía que su rosa era muy fuerte aun, sin tener su veneno, haciéndolo sentir orgulloso de ser él quien poseyera semejante criatura.

— Te conseguiré más libros si eso es lo que deseas.

Susurro, levantando uno de los libros, el que tenía mapas y descripciones de las armaduras de los espectros, algunas de las cualidades que había observado en sus aliados, información demasiado valiosa en una guerra, haciendo que se preocupara al pensar en lo que esa información podría lograr en su contra.

— No deseo hablar de historia antigua y muerta, no vale la pena perder el sueño por eso.

Notando que estaba abierto en la descripción del dios de la muerte, de su armadura y de sus poderes, como si su sola mención hubiera causado que su rosa no deseara verle más, tal vez, hasta lanzando el libro que tenía un dibujo de Thanatos tocando su arpa, rodeado de sus ninfas, las que se veía le adoraban aun en ese boceto.

— Te tengo una sorpresa mi amor, encontré el alma de tu maestro, está en los campos elíseos y he conseguido que puedan verse al menos unos instantes, tal vez, para que puedan despedirse.

La respuesta de Albafica fue como la supuso Luco, su rosa se levanto casi de un salto, abandonando el viejo libro en su cama, con una sonrisa que ilumino sus ojos al mismo tiempo que lloraba a causa de la felicidad, de la emoción que sentía por ver a su padre al menos una vez más, sosteniendo sus manos, esperando escuchar que aquello era solo una broma.

— Lugonis... ¿Podre ver a Lugonis?

Minos limpio las lagrimas cristalinas de los ojos de Albafica, para después besar cada una de sus mejillas, tratando de reconfortarlo, felicitándose por aceptar escuchar a ese espectro de dríade, quien tenía razón, su rosa haría lo que fuera por ver de nuevo a su maestro.

— Sí, lo traeré a ti, pero antes, quería informarte de ello, Albafica, para que puedas prepararte para recibirlo.

La respuesta de Albafica no se hizo esperar y besando sus labios con ternura, se aferro a su cuerpo, sin caber en sí de la felicidad que sentía, sintiendo como Minos rodeaba su cuerpo con delicadeza, tratando de fundirse en ese abrazo, acariciando su cabello, susurrando pequeñas promesas en su oído.

— Después de todo, te prometí enseñarte cuanto te amo y lo mucho que te necesito.

Recibiendo la gratitud de su rosa, quien se alejo unos cuantos centímetros para limpiar su rostro, sintiéndose de pronto demasiado avergonzado por haber llorado de aquella forma, cuando debía estar feliz, radiante, creyendo que Minos no entendería lo mucho que le estaría agradecido si podía verlo.

— Perdona...

Trato de disculparse, siendo silenciado por Minos, el que volvió a besarlo con delicadeza, sonriéndole poco después.

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo, de eso estoy seguro Albafica, está bien que me demuestres tus sentimientos, porque así Lugonis sabrá que yo no te he hecho daño ni te tengo aquí en contra de tu voluntad.

Albafica asintió, de pronto se sentía demasiado inseguro, sin saber que decirle a su maestro de su situación actual, del porque se estaba entregando al juez del inframundo, sin embargo, lo único que le importaba en ese momento, era ver de nuevo a su padre.

— Lugonis lo entenderá, él siempre quiso que yo fuera feliz.

Susurro, no tan convencido, sintiendo como Minos lo llevaba en dirección de su lecho, haciendo que se sonrojara, parecía que su amante no tenía suficiente de sus caricias y él tampoco podía lograrlo, sus besos, sus mimos, el deseo en sus ojos, el saber que siempre habían deseado pertenecerse, que por fin se tenían el uno al otro, ese sentimiento era tan maravilloso que se dio cuenta que le daría a su amante todo aquello que le pidiera, sin importar que fuera eso.

— De eso estoy seguro, si él te ama, tendrá que aceptar nuestro amor.


	22. El amor de un dios...

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias...

Avisos: Esta historia contiene Slash, yaoi, m/m, está basada en El Lienzo Perdido y en el inframundo de Saint Seiya Saga de Hades. Contiene las parejas Minos/Albafica, Thanatos/Manigoldo, Manigoldo/Albafica. Tendrá escenas de violación, sadomasoquismo y relaciones entre dos hombres.

Resumen: Hades se ha llevado la victoria y es el momento de recompensar a sus leales espectros. Minos y Thanatos desean al guerrero que los humillo como su esclavo y de ahora en adelante, Manigoldo y Albafica atravesaran un calvario que no parece tener fin. Minos/Albafica Thanatos/Manigoldo Manigoldo/Albafica

Inframundo.

Capítulo 22

Los celos de un dios...

— ¿Dudas de la importancia de su premio acaso?

Escucho que preguntaba Minos a un muy consternado dios del sueño, el que apenas podía ocultar su molestia, muchos dirían celos, los que eran causados esta vez por ese cangrejo, cuyos fuegos fatuos se hacían presentes en la habitación del amante del principal juez del inframundo, los que había logrado ver aquella primera visita.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Pregunto Hypnos, dudando que Minos hablara en serio, preguntándose si sus celos eran tan visibles para que cualquiera pudiera notarlo, pero el juez no lo leía en su cosmos ni en su temor de perder a su hermano, sino, creía que ese debía ser el caso basándose en su propio miedo de perder a su rosa.

— Porque si tu hermano anhela a ese cangrejo la mitad de lo que yo deseo a mi rosa, de todas formas lo perderás, sí lo alejas de él como si no lo haces, Hypnos.

El dios del sueño no se molesto en responder a su comentario, encontrándolo insignificante, los humanos apenas existían un parpadeo, no eran más que polillas, desarrollándose en un instante, sin comprender lo corto de su existencia.

Lo mismo ocurriría con el cangrejo y entonces, su hermano gemelo volvería a ser el mismo, Hades no podría separarlos, mucho menos un humano, pero al mismo tiempo, de tan solo verlos pudo comprender que Thanatos no se detendría ante nada, ni siquiera cuando ese humano hubiera sido quebrado, jamás lo dejaría ir por lo cual, tendría que ayudarle a ver lo absurdo que era su obsesión por él.

Pero como hacerlo si no se separaba de su supuesto consorte ni un solo instante, su aura protegiéndolo en el inframundo y en cualquier otra parte del mundo, maldiciendo de nueva cuenta que sus hijos, sus leales soldados, no hubieran dado con él cuando tuvieron la oportunidad.

En ese momento pudieron matarlo, destruirlo, pero Thanatos se le adelantó por primera vez en toda esa eternidad, protegiendo al humano que Hades creo para poder separarlos, el que Athena intento proteger, el que la muerte buscaba desde que llamaron su atención, tanto tiempo atrás, que por un momento pensó que lo había olvidado.

— Tu solo preocúpate de cumplir tu parte del trato, Minos de grifo, que yo cumpliré con la mía.

Pronuncio, desapareciéndose en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, seguro que la única criatura que lograría atacar al cangrejo sin que este desconfiara de ella, que podría acercarse a él tanto como para matarlo, era la rosa del jardín de Minos, quien cumpliría la tarea que sus hijos no pudieron realizar.

— Lo hare, si no contradice los deseos de nuestro señor Hades.

Respondió con una sonrisa de lado, suponiendo que lo que deseaba el dios del sueño era que su amada rosa, la que odiaba al cangrejo, lo asesinara a traición cuando ese bruto quisiera arrebatársela.

Una tarea que no contradecía las reglas del inframundo, la que podría llevarse a cabo, ya que sus premios hasta que no juraran lealtad por Hades, no eran parte de su ejército.

— Mi rosa matara al cangrejo por ti.

Y en ese momento ya no tendría que preocuparse porque le recordara de tan solo verlo, siendo esa una prueba de fuego para su futuro juntos, el cual se veía brillante.

— Pero de todas formas no tendrás lo que deseas.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Así que su premio para Manigoldo sería que lo dejara sólo algunos instantes, que fuera con sus ninfas o a cualquiera de los despreciables círculos del infierno, su consorte lo estaba desdeñando, de nuevo, una actitud que comenzaba a cansarle.

Tras meditarlo poco tiempo llego a la conclusión de ignorar ese desliz, si quería ganarse a su cangrejo, debía tener la clase de paciencia que ese anciano tuvo, mostrarle gentileza, que tan importante era para él, así que sin soltarlo ni un solo instante quiso compartir algo de información con él.

— Mi madre no era ninguna puta, en realidad es la misma noche, Nix es su nombre y perdonare esta ofensa, solo porque tu obediencia me puso de buen humor, además, se que seguramente la amenaza de mi hermano debió inquietarte un poco.

Manigoldo no intento soltarse al principio, escuchando las absurdas palabras de Thanatos, la amenaza de su hermano no era lo que le preocupaba sino su encierro y la posibilidad de convertirse en un espectro sin alma, solo un juguete roto cuando este dios terminara con él, olvidándolo como un niño malcriado hace con sus viejos juguetes.

Permitiendo inconscientemente que Thanatos lo condujera de regreso a la mesa de ajedrez, en donde le obligo a sentarse, cargándolo de la cintura y acomodándose entre sus piernas.

— Por esa razón estas tan enojado y rompiendo la promesa que me hiciste para que yo le ayude a tu veneno y te deje despedirte, pero descuida, sólo a ti te puedo perdonar tus ofensas, no a ningún otro, ni siquiera a mi propio hermano.

Manigoldo detuvo las manos del dios por un momento, fijando su vista en una de las rosas, las que su dios destruiría apenas su cangrejo durmiera entre sus brazos, no quería que le recordaran a ese veneno.

— He perdonado tu obsesión con él, aun tu necedad por verlo a salvo, una que con cualquier otro, hubiera sido castigada.

El santo de cáncer libero las muñecas del dios de la muerte, recargándose en la mesa, su mirada perdida en esas rosas, permitiendo que sus dedos caminaran de su cintura a su cuello, entreteniéndose con el pañuelo que lo rodeaba.

— Pero aquí estoy, amenazando a mi querido hermano, dispuesto a premiar una ínfima muestra de amabilidad para con tu dios y en lo único que piensas es en escapar, alejarte de mí, para buscar a tu rosa, creyendo que puedes jugar conmigo entregándome pequeñas migajas de tu obediencia.

Thanatos desamarro el pañuelo con lentitud, dejándolo caer al suelo para poder besar su cuello al mismo tiempo que habría unos cuantos botones, descubriendo su pecho, apenas lo suficiente para ver una de las nuevas marcas que le había dejado la noche anterior.

— Que tendré suficiente con eso, pero no, nunca lo es y con tu sabor, tú aroma, tu tacto...

El dios de la muerte beso su pecho por encima de aquella marca, donde las clavículas se unían con el esternón, en el pequeño hueco que se formaba en la piel, para después acariciar aquella parte con detenimiento, como si la encontrara erótica.

— Contigo inundando mis sentidos, aun tu cosmos entrelazándose con el mío, se que nunca podre aburrirme de ti y deberás perdonarme pero nunca te dejare marcharte de mi lado.

Manigoldo guardo silencio durante algunos minutos, para después sujetar la mano de Thanatos, alejándola de su cuerpo con algo de esfuerzo, habían pasado varios días y el dios parecía decir la verdad, nunca era suficiente para él.

— Así que, cual quieres que sea tu recompensa, a menos que hayas actuado de esa forma sin esperar nada a cambio, solo porque yo te lo ordene, tratando de complacerme con ello.

El nunca haría nada para complacer a Thanatos, eso lo había dejado bastante claro, pero el dios de la muerte no violenta no parecía escucharlo, comenzaba a creer que nunca lo haría, así que, para que repetir aquellas palabras mil veces más si nunca eran escuchadas.

— Quería fastidiar a tu hermano, no van a tratarme como basura.

Pronuncio por fin, aun observando esas rosas, las que de pronto ardieron cubiertas de flamas moradas y negras, desapareciendo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dejando solo cenizas que se perdieron en el aire.

— Y lo has logrado, nunca había visto a Hypnos tan enojado.

Ese no era simple enojo, Thanatos debía saberlo y sí no lo hacía, tal vez debería hacérselo saber, tal vez de esa forma podrían dejarlo libre, quien se quedaría con un cangrejo cuando un dios entraba en el menú.

— Yo diría que estaba celoso de la atención que me estas prestando, te desea, eso es obvio...

Thanatos se alejo un poco para observar la molestia de Manigoldo, riéndose de pronto, sabía que no estaba celoso, pero lo tomaría de aquella forma, de otra manera pensaría que deseaba lanzarlo a los brazos de Hypnos para que pudiera ser libre de su afecto, riéndose por esa noción tan absurda.

— Parece que no es el único.

Pronuncio notando como las mejillas de Manigoldo se pintaban de un rojo subido, sus ojos se abrían casi como platos y de pronto, perdía toda clase de compostura, esa insolencia que le caracterizaba.

— ¿Celoso? ¡De ti!

Esta vez su fuego fatuo realmente parecía insultado, por el momento la idea de que estuviera celoso por su causa era absurda, pero para su amante, lo era mucho más e inmediatamente logro golpearlo con el puño cerrado, alejándolo de su cuerpo por la fuerza, bajándose de la mesa para sostenerlo del cuello de su túnica.

— Para sentir celos debes amar a la persona y yo no te amo, nunca te amare, porque mi amor es de Albafica, no tuyo, jamás tuyo.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Minos no entendía la mayor parte de los juegos que realizaban los dioses gemelos, pero este si, en esta ocasión, Hypnos, el dios que decía comprender a la humanidad, interesarse por ella, apenas comprendía su error.

El dios de la muerte no jugaba de esa forma con los mortales, no se placía en seducirlos, ni siquiera Verónica, el espectro que ahora actuaba como mensajero en el inframundo, quien sirvió a la diosa afrodita en persona, pero que ya no existía más después de caer rendido ante la muerte tuvo ese honor, el de yacer en su cama.

Transformo a ese guerrero de la belleza en su mensajero espectral, pero nada más porque podía, por una muestra de su poder, riéndose de la vida y de la belleza, aun del amor, uno falso basado en la hermosura, pero amor en sí.

Pero no porque lo deseara, sino porque podía hacerlo, y tal vez porque Minos era consciente de la locura o del deseo que ese dios sentía, porque eso mismo era lo que le pasaba cuando estaba en compañía de su rosa, todo lo que conocía, todo lo que alguna vez fue importante para él, se borraba, dejándole solo a ellos dos.

Ni Hades mismo podría ordenarle que abandonara a su rosa en ese momento y tan solo había transcurrido un ínfimo lapso de tiempo, algunos días de aquellos trescientos años de tregua.

Tal vez era momento de hacerle una visita al dios Thanatos, solo para asegurarse que los planes de su incestuoso hermano gemelo no alcanzaran a dañar a su rosa, eso no podría permitirlo, pero, sí ese cangrejo comprendía con esa última visita que su amante no le correspondía, tal vez, lograría olvidarse de él, entregándose a su dios, marchándose a los campos elíseos, los cuales eran la morada de la muerte no violenta en compañía de sus ninfas.

Y si su rosa recordaba, como temía que tarde o temprano ocurriría, en vez de culparlo por haberle dejado asesinar a su amado cangrejo, después de atacarlo, de romper su corazón como estaba seguro que pasaría, cuando lo buscara, si es que llegaba ese momento, lo encontraría en los brazos de su dios, como siempre lo deseo, aunque en estos instantes luchara por convencerse de su odio por él.

Minos de grifo por un instante tuvo esa alma en sus manos, leyó sus deseos más oscuros, uno de ellos era su amor, su deseo por la muerte, disfrazado de un odio que podría helarle la sangre a cualquiera, menos a Thanatos, quien parecía poder leer sus deseos a través de sus mentiras, incendiando su sangre con ellas.

La muerte enamorada de la vida, eso ya había pasado antes, y era según creía, la única pareja formada entre los dioses que eran fieles protectores de su esposo, por lo que suponía con la seguridad que un espectro, juez y rey de su sabiduría, solo podía tener, que Manigoldo de cáncer, terminaría rindiéndose ante su dios, abandonando a su rosa en sus brazos, de donde ya jamás se marcharía.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

— Debes estar bromeando si realmente crees que alguna vez sentiré celos de ti.

Thanatos se libero de su amante, pero no lo ataco, no volvería a lastimarlo a menos que no tuviera otra opción y estaba seguro que este no era el caso, mucho menos, cuando se dio cuenta que su querido hermano seguía pensando la manera de alejarlo de su consorte, usando a la rosa como medio de su destrucción, acto que bien podría entregárselo, que había más claro que su odio para mostrarle que no lo amaba.

— Claro que bromeo, no me gustan las personas celosas Manigoldo, los celos no son más que una muestra de su inseguridad, del temor en sus corazones cuando saben que aquel que aman no es suyo, pero descuida, si yo tuviera un corazón, este te pertenecería desde el primer instante de tu vida como tú me perteneces.

Respondió el dios de la muerte, dejando que Manigoldo se alejara algunos cuantos metros, recargándose en el barandal, admirando la hermosa vista, que no era nada más que los campos elíseos, cuya belleza era sublime, recordándole que su maestro gracias a este dios y su trato, podía disfrutar de algo de paz.

— Aunque luches por convencerte de lo contrario, de tu odio hacia mí, pero yo me pregunto, el odio y el amor... ¿No son el mismo sentimiento? Que te hace pensar que me odias, cuando en realidad tu vida, tu mente, toda tu existencia está consagrada a mí.

Manigoldo escuchaba cada una de sus palabras con detenimiento, ya no podía ignorarlo más, era como si con cada segundo que pasaba en esa celda, el mundo que conocía, su pasado y su futuro se volvían irrelevantes, dejándolos solo a ellos dos, a la muerte y a quien se creyó su emisario, haciéndolo dudar por algunos instantes de aquello que dio por sentado.

De su verdadero destino, de la razón de su existencia y si valía la pena luchar por evitarlo, cuando había comido de la granada, prometido su amor a cambio de la seguridad de su amigo, el que ya no estaba seguro si lo amaba o tan siquiera lo soportaba.

Porque debía recordarse que cada vez que le visitaba, que trataba de hablarle fuera de sus misiones, Albafica lo desdeñaba, al principio creyó que lo ponía nervioso, que lo deseaba e intentaba por todos los medios de no aceptar sus proposiciones, pero después, en el puente, cuando lo visito en su celda, durante aquella visión, su compañero de armas seguía despreciándolo.

Tal vez sólo había leído mal todas las señales, Albafica no lo amaba, eso era cierto, tampoco lo deseaba, no como lo hacia el dios que no tenía suficiente de él, a pesar de ser tan huraño como lo había sido hasta el momento, el que lo consentía como si fuera un tesoro, como nadie más que Sage lo había tratado, a él, que no era más que basura.

Repitiéndose una y mil veces cuanto lo odiaba, recordando una época en que no lo hacía, en la cual respetaba a la muerte, la veneraba por su fuerza, creyéndola imparable, llamándose a sí mismo como su mensajero, su verdugo.

Manigoldo de nueva cuenta se encontró a si mismo teniendo aquellos pensamientos tan angustiantes, por una parte dudando del amor de Albafica, por otro de su odio, de las intensiones de la muerte, que no dejaba de acosarlo ni un instante, haciéndole sentir placer cuando solo debía sentir desagrado.

Escuchando como el dios de la muerte lo dejaba solo, parecía que al fin lograba entender su mensaje y en vez de intentar salir de allí, de regresar a su habitación en donde podría tranquilizarse, decidió sentarse en la mesa de ajedrez, sosteniendo la pieza que simbolizaba al dios que lo tenía preso, observándolo con detenimiento.

— No vas a convencerme...

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Thanatos tuvo que abandonar a su fuego fatuo, la traición de su hermano, las palabras de su amante, todo ello era mucho más de lo que podía soportar, su paciencia estaba llegando a un límite y dentro de poco, usaría toda su fuerza para silenciar esos necios labios, no con caricias, sino con dolor.

El dios de la muerte eligió uno de los círculos intermedios, el que despreciaba más, cuyos voraces habitantes trataron de devorarlo en un instante, lanzándose en su contra, mordiendo partes de su armadura, ensuciándolo con su odiosa presencia.

La cual incinero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, elevando su cosmos, provocando una explosión que pudo escucharse en todo el inframundo, cuyo grito desgarrador reverbero en las alas del salón del juicio, llamando la atención del juez Minos.

Alrededor del dios de la muerte no había nada más que tierra infértil, gris, de la cual brotaba un ligero humo negro, con algunos cuantos restos calcinados de lo que pudieron ser almas humanas, las que no se reconstruirían hasta que hubiera pasado un largo tiempo, pero que regresarían a esa zona para deambular hambrientas por siempre.

Los ojos de Thanatos estaban cerrados, respiraba hondo, tratando de controlar su desesperación, su ira, la que contrastaba con su divinidad, siendo la muerte no violenta, la que actuaba de aquella forma, cada vez que perdía la paciencia.

Minos de grifo había estado esperando por el momento adecuado en el cual Thanatos decidiera alejarse de su premio, suponiendo que aquella testadura alma tarde o temprano lograría quebrar la fachada de paciencia del dios, el cual era uno de los más violentos del inframundo.

Al que encontró con los ojos cerrados en el circulo de la gula, el cual aparentemente le gustaba destruir, porque cada vez que su enojo amenazaba con destruir los campos elíseos, las tierras sagradas de su señor Hades, viajaba a ese preciso punto, para destruirlo con su horrendo cosmos, barriendo con todo a su paso.

— Tu hermano quiere que mi rosa mate a tu cangrejo, Thanatos, dios de la muerte no violenta.

El gigante de armadura negra abrió los ojos sin mostrar sorpresa alguna, sólo tal vez porque había decidido advertirle de las conspiraciones de su hermano, preguntándose la razón de ello, si lograban lastimar a su fuego fatuo, matarlo, Minos de grifo tendría control absoluto del destino de su rosa.

— Vienes a regodearte por su traición, Juez Minos.

Minos camino hasta situarse a un lado del dios, sonriendo de medio lado al ver a las almas acercarse a ellos, estaban a una gran distancia, pero los habían olido, estos eran los glotones, unos pobres infelices que encarnaban su comportamiento hasta el momento con sus elegidos, de quienes no podían obtener suficiente.

— No vine a divertirme, porque se, que si mi rosa lastima a tu cangrejo, por desagradable que sea este, tu no lo perdonaras nunca y su vida correrá peligro.

La sonrisa de Minos era lobuna y sus ojos brillaban con malicia, seguramente su amenaza no había pasado desapercibida, por lo que se preguntaba, cuál sería su respuesta a ella, sin importarle realmente si deseaba vengarse por eso, o devolverla contra su fuego fatuo.

— Su vida ya corre peligro si no logras mantener a ese veneno alejado de mi fuego fatuo, no estoy dispuesto a permitir que Hypnos lo toque de ninguna forma, siendo él mi hermano, sabrás que no permitiré que nadie lo lastime.

Ese era un sentimiento que podía comprender, ninguno de ellos estaba dispuesto a permitir que su premio se escapara de sus manos, cometiendo también el pecado de la codicia, sin contar con la avaricia y la lujuria, o la ira, al saber que alguien más trataba alejarlo de sus brazos.

— Yo no dije nada de tu traición Thanatos, le diste la espalda a Hades durante la guerra al robar esas dos almas, aun así permití que ese anciano habitara los campos elíseos, supongo que sabrás que tan importante es mi rosa para mí.

Thanatos arqueo una ceja mirándole fijamente, suponiendo que estaba a punto de cobrarse ese favor, pero de qué forma, se pregunto el dios de la muerte, admirando la valentía de Minos, el juez inmisericorde, cuyas intenciones le eran completamente desconocidas.

— Suponiendo que esté dispuesto a escucharte, Minos, que estas tratando de lograr.

Parecía que tenía la atención del dios de la muerte, por lo cual, tal vez podría convencerle de permitir que se reunieran los amantes una última ocasión, la que resultaría con su rosa lastimando al cangrejo, pero debía asegurarse que Thanatos no lo lastimara, porque en ese caso, iniciaría una guerra en el inframundo que ni el mismo Hades podría detener, parecida a la guerra de Troya, la que surgió por el rapto de Helena.

— Estoy seguro que el regalo de tu celoso hermano es un arma de dos filos, con lo que te propondré, trato de asegurarme que sólo uno de estos se mantenga, cuando mi rosa ataque a tu fuego fatuo.

Así que Minos había llegado a la misma conclusión, cuando volvieran a verse los dos santos de Athena, su fuego fatuo sufriría en las manos de quien pensaba amar, por lo que se preguntaba, si acaso deseaba pedir que fuera indulgente con su veneno, perdonar un acto como el que ocurriría cuando le dejara despedirse, porque no podría pasar de otra forma, demostrándole que sólo él amaba su compañía, que solo ante sus ojos era un tesoro.

— Permitiré que mi fuego fatuo se despida de su veneno, cuando lo ataque será un golpe casi mortal para mi pobre amante, así que tendré que responder, tú lo sabes Minos, no estoy dispuesto a perderlo en los brazos de tu rosa.

Minos apretó los dientes, la arrogancia del dios era algo que odiaba en ellos, creyendo que podrían realizar cualquier acto sin recibir un castigo, preguntándose porque tratar de comprarle con un obsequio, cuando podía castigar sus acciones, dejarlo como ejemplo ante todos los espectros, que importaba si te amaban o te temían, con tal de que te respetaran.

— No dejare que lo lastimes.

Le advirtió, pero Thanatos esperaba que hiciera justamente eso, así su rosa estaría más que convencida de su amor por él, enfrentarse a un dios, uno tan fuerte como él, con tal de protegerlo, aquello merecía un poema, una canción, o el alma de su premio, un pago justo, una forma de alejarlo de su fuego fatuo.

— Eso espero, enfrentarte a mi por salvarlo a él demostrara tu afecto, romperá el corazón de mi fuego fatuo y sí el veneno recuerda su pasado, cada una de las acciones cometidas en tu compañía, que es lo más probable, sabrá que tan lejos llegaste por él, cuan arrepentido estabas por tratarlo como una marioneta sin alma, en cambio, Manigoldo comprenderá que no lo ama, que no lo amo nunca y que no lo amara jamás.

Thanatos le había ordenado a Verónica que buscara a Minos, esperando convencerle de aquella actuación, necesitaban separarlos si acaso esperaban hacerse con su afecto, pero cual fuera su sorpresa cuando el propio juez del inframundo lo busco, con el mismo plan, haciéndolos de nueva cuenta cómplices.

— Dejándolos solos, sin un lugar a donde ir, más que a nuestros brazos.

Thanatos sonrió al escuchar esas palabras, Minos tenía razón, eso era lo que harían, usando la desconfianza innata del mortal en contra de su supuesto amor, uno equivocado, porque sólo les tenían a ellos, quienes les protegerían de cualquier daño, porque su amor era verdadero, no una ilusión a la cual se aferraban.

— Tu hermano...

Trato de pronunciar Minos, llamando la atención del dios de la muerte que estaba próximo a marcharse, una vez hubiera controlado su terrible ira que estaba a punto de enloquecerle, haciendo que lastimara a su amante.

— ¿Qué hay de Hypnos?

Pregunto, deteniéndose unos instantes, recordando las imágenes que le mostraron en uno de los cirulos, sintiendo la energía de Hades en persona durante esa ilusión, como su hermano, el ser que hasta ese momento había sido el más cercano a él, sólo veía por su propio beneficio, traicionándolo a causa de los celos y de un amor, que él no correspondía.

— Sí vamos a ser aliados, algunos dirían cómplices... me preguntaba, que esperas que haga con él cuando me visite para pedirme que mi rosa destruya a tu cangrejo.

Thanatos medito un poco la respuesta, podía pedirle que se negara a realizar aquel favor, o podrían fingir que no sabía nada, que solo se trataba de un estúpido carente de paciencia, que su traición no sería castigada.

— Deja que mi hermano crea que no sé nada de su traición, que puede reírse a mis espaldas, burlarse de mí, que demuestre cuanto me menosprecia.

Minos actuaria según le convenía, no era el sirviente de Thanatos, pero siendo el dios de la muerte el que compartía su obsesión por su amante, su deseo por un mortal, era él en quien podría confiar, porque los dos estaban dispuestos a realizar cualquier acto, sin importar cuál fuera, para mantener a su premio consigo.

— Yo no me entrometeré en sus arreglos mientras que no pierda a mi fuego fatuo, Minos de grifo, aunque sé que tu harás lo que te plazca, pero déjame advertirte que mi hermano, no es alguien que cumpla sus promesas por lo cual, no deberías creer en su palabra.

Finalizo, utilizando el camino de los dioses para regresar con su amante, habiendo pasado varias horas en ese círculo, dejando sólo a Minos, quien medito aquellas palabras, era bien sabido que Thanatos protegía a sus aliados, todos aquellos que alguna vez hubieran cometido un favor o actuado en su beneficio, Verónica era un ejemplo perfecto de eso, las ninfas y ahora ese cangrejo, por quien, estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse con su propio hermano.

El que para cumplir sus deseos era capaz de traicionar a cualquiera, aun su propio hermano, cuyos hijos le temían y quien, trato de convencerlo de su bondad, para que Thanatos se aburriera de su premio con demasiada rapidez o que su rosa, cuando parecía que su fijación por ese santo de cáncer aumentaba con él tiempo, lo asesinara.

Manteniendo sus manos limpias, arriesgando a su rosa, colocándolo en la ira del dios de la muerte, para que fuera su amante quien sufriera las consecuencias de los actos emanados del dios del sueño, el que seguramente regresaría con su hermano, ayudándole a vengarse de su ofensa.

Un acto que adivino sin siquiera ser un dios, que no perdonaría nunca y que le orillo a brindarle ayuda a su dios menos favorito, con el cual parecía tener demasiadas semejanzas, riéndose a causa de ello, porque hasta ese momento nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Thanatos al regresar a sus aposentos vio que Manigoldo estaba dormido en su cama, con la ropa puesta, con los mismos botones abiertos, abrazando una almohada, con una expresión serena, borrando algunas de las marcas siempre presentes en su rostro cuando estaba despierto.

Brindándole un aire de inocencia que le gustaba, por lo que, acercándose con lentitud a su consorte, lo despertó con gentileza, llamando su atención recorriendo su mejilla con las puntas de sus dedos, sentandose a su lado.

— Te contare una historia Manigoldo, de cómo un dios no entendía el amor que otro tenía por su compañera, el cómo haría lo que fuera, cualquier cosa, con tal de tenerle a su lado y como el dios, el que estaba perdidamente enamorado de su esposa, creyó que la mejor forma de que lo entendiera era mostrárselo en persona.

Manigoldo volteo a verle, tragando un poco de saliva, al mismo tiempo que Thanatos acariciaba su mejilla, maravillándose de su presencia, del brillo de sus ojos y de su fuerza de voluntad.

— Así que sólo para darle una lección, mostrarle el significado que ella tenía para él, forjo a una criatura que pudiera fascinarlo como ningún otro ser lo haría jamás, anunciando desde su encierro, que su consorte nacería en una pequeña villa cercana al santuario de Athena.

Las pupilas de Manigoldo se contrajeron hasta formar un pequeño punto del color de su cabello, jadeando por la sorpresa, suponiendo de quien le hablaba, Thanatos al ver su sorpresa simplemente sonrió, recordando aquellos momentos, cuando se dio cuenta que su hermano era capaz de traicionarlo, todo por culpa de los celos y de su extraño deseo, el que hasta hacia poco tiempo comprendió como lo que era, lujuria.

— Pero él fue engañado por su hermano, quien llevado por los celos decidió traicionar al dios, cuya curiosidad había sido provocada por el nacimiento de ese humano, un pequeño realmente hermoso ante los ojos de la muerte.

Las palabras del dios de la muerte por fin lograban penetrar las defensas de Manigoldo, quien después de ver aquellas dolorosas imágenes en el circulo de los suicidas, de escuchar lo mismo de los labios de su maestro, ya no podía hacer nada más que imaginar lo que le era relatado.

— Su hermano, hasta el momento aquel que era el más cercano al dios, en quien confiaba como en ningún otro, creyó que le brindaría su ayuda para buscar a su dulce consorte, pero en vez de eso quiso traicionarlo, tratando de robarle aquel tesoro creado solo para él, actuando a sus espaldas.

Thanatos se detuvo un momento, aun le dolía saber que su hermano era capaz de traicionarlo por su propio beneficio, que intento asesinar a su consorte cuando él apenas estaba buscándolo, cuando sabía de su importancia y tal vez debido a ella, pero que gracias a un insignificante humano, al anciano maestro de su amante, no logro terminar su tarea, una que no podría perdonar de ninguna manera.

— Creyéndolo tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta de nada, que podría traicionarlo sin recibir algún castigo, conspirando a sus espaldas, susurrando con aquellos a quienes más odia, todo para robarle a su propia sangre lo que más ama, sin atender a su advertencia.

Manigoldo trato de alejarse de su dios, sintiendo que lo sujetaban de la muñeca, evitando que se marchara, con la misma suavidad que usaba al llevarse las almas de los hombres, la que utilizo para tomarle aquella primera vez.

— Cuando le dijo "Sí mi compañero es lastimado de cualquier forma lo tomaría como una traición que no podría perdonar, un insulto en contra mía, y este sería vengado"

Thanatos lo recostó en su cama sonriendo al ver que su consorte no ponía resistencia, tal vez imaginándose lo que le relataba o temiendo por la seguridad de sus seres queridos, comprendiendo que no estaban seguros, al menos, no todos ellos.

— Seguro que su traidor hermano comprendería su advertencia, pero no lo hizo, en vez de eso, actuando a sus espaldas ideo una nueva forma de herir al tesoro del dios sin importarle su última advertencia.

Manigoldo supo casi desde un principio de que le hablaba, destruiría a su amigo, asesinaría a Albafica apenas tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo, bañándose con su sangre, todo porque él puso sus ojos en su hermoso compañero de armas, quien ya no estaba seguro si acaso le correspondía.

— "Me bañare en la sangre de quien intente alejarlo de mi, sin importar cuánto tiempo me tarde, porque no lo perderé ahora que por fin está entre mis brazos" susurro el dios, jurando destruir a quien intentara arrebatarle a su consorte.

El santo de cáncer cerró los ojos sintiendo los dedos de Thanatos acariciando su mejilla, para después enfocarse en sus labios, tratando de introducir dos dedos en su boca, la que se mantenía firmemente cerrada.

— Y si su amado trataba de huir, si decidía ser noble y destruirse a sí mismo o seguir rechazándolo, también lo haría, porque el dios que amaba tanto a su consorte como para perdonar sus ofensas, estaba cansado de su rechazo.

Manigoldo dejo que los dedos de Thanatos ingresaran en su boca, tratando de responder como lo haría con un amante, comprendiendo que tal vez aquella era la única forma de proteger a su amigo y a su maestro, quienes parecía no estaban seguros de la venganza del dios, como lo pensó en un principio, siendo traicionado por Thanatos, quien se relamió los labios al ver como estaba respondiendo por primera vez a sus caricias.

— Ahora, la pregunta sería... su consorte estaba dispuesto a ver destruidos a todos aquellos que alguna vez le importaron a causa de su necedad, o comprendería que el amor de su dios era un designio divino, permitiendo que lo protegiera, que le brindara su afecto, como siempre debió ser.

Thanatos espero su respuesta, desabrochando poco a poco los botones de su camisa, liberándolo de su ropa con lentitud, al mismo tiempo que Manigoldo se preguntaba en silencio, que era lo que podía responder, comprendiendo que la muerte no se detendría nunca y que tal vez, su destino siempre fue pertenecerle.

— ¿Cómo...

Inicio, pero se detuvo de pronto sin saber cómo proseguir a esa pregunta, sintiendo que de nuevo estaba a punto de comer de la granada, condenarse de nuevo, todo porque no adivino que su derrota lo llevaría a esta pesadilla.

— ¿Cómo podría permitirle al dios que lo protegiera?

Thanatos se detuvo, sin comprender realmente que era aquello que le decía Manigoldo, si acaso estaba dispuesto a entregarse a él, ahora que comprendía lo que haría, que si seguía rechazándolo tarde o temprano su veneno lo pagaría con su sangre o su propio maestro, quien estaba en los campos elíseos, el cual era su dominio en el inframundo.

— ¿Cómo podría hacérselo saber?

Susurro, sintiendo que Thanatos terminaba de desabrochar su camisa, llevando su mano a su entrepierna al mismo tiempo que besaba su cuello, restregando su nariz contra su piel, inhalando profundamente, admirando la astucia de su consorte, quien seguramente comprendía su amenaza, su promesa de dañar a su rosa y a su maestro, sí era capaz de enfrentarse a su querido hermano por él, obviamente los demás, sufrirían un castigo mucho mayor.

— Con un beso de sus labios, uno que le haga sentirse amado, que lo convenza de su afecto y de su agradecimiento.

Manigoldo estuvo a punto de besarlo pero Thanatos se lo evito, colocando una mano en su pecho con una sonrisa en sus labios, pensando que llegaba el momento de permitirle despedirse de su veneno, después de todo, Hypnos estaba actuando justo como lo imagino.

— Pero aun no, si lo besara de una forma tan repentina, le haría creer que no es sincero, que solo le mueve la conveniencia y que, su amor por alguien más que no es su dios, es aquello que le orilla a entregarse a él, hiriendo sus sentimientos.

Su amante no supo que responder, pero volvió a recostarse, permitiendo que Thanatos recorriera su cuerpo con sus manos, besando su pecho y sus labios, dándole placer como cada una de aquellas ocasiones.

— Pronto podrás ver a tu veneno una última vez, dejare que te despidas de él, sólo espero que no te arrepientas por eso.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Hypnos estaba desesperándose, su hermano jamás había actuado con tanta paciencia, él nunca lograba concentrarse, siendo la muerte no violenta, era el más impetuoso de los dos, hasta que llego ese asqueroso humano había sido como un libro abierto para él y era mucho más fácil aun manipularle.

Aun cuando lo convenció de traicionar a Hades, encerrarlo momentáneamente para que ellos pudieran controlar sus ejércitos, hacerse con el dominio de la tierra, porque le dijo que era débil, que no había despertado y que el dios, que en el fondo admiraba, seguía encerrado en el cuerpo de un humano que los comandaba, lo tomó como un insulto personal.

Un acto que debía ser vengado, manteniéndolo a él alejado de la furia de Hades mismo, suponiendo que su hermano tendría que pedirle ayuda cuando sus acciones fueran castigadas y para eso había guardado su premio, para implorar piedad en nombre de Thanatos, un acto, que su amado tendría que valorar.

Pero lo que no pudo prever porque no tenía los dones que la muerte poseía, era que tan importante se volvería un simple humano para Thanatos, el que trato de asesinar cuando su hermano apenas lo buscaba, destruyendo su aldea, mandando a sus hijos a darle caza, pero el maldito bastardo pudo salvarse.

Lo reconoció cuando interrumpió su juego y al darse cuenta que Thanatos no lo hizo en su premura por responder a ese insulto, lo dejo en sus manos, creyendo que su hermano destruiría el regalo que Hades había creado solo para él, lográndolo cuando el mismo mocoso que pudo escapar a sus soldados, se sacrifico para asesinar al que deseaba protegerlo.

Al principio creyó que eso era todo, pero su hermano se fijo en el santo de cáncer, el joven que casi lo derroto, pidiéndolo como su esclavo, creyendo que lo único que deseaba era domesticarlo, hacer que le respetara.

Hypnos hizo lo que pudo para brindarle su ayuda, facilitar la doma de ese cangrejo, pero parecía que fue un error, porque con forme pasaba el tiempo su obsesión era cada vez mayor y en un instante, en un mísero momento que no planifico, se dio cuenta de quién era en realidad.

Cuando logro escapar de su celda para reunirse con su rosa lo reconoció como aquel al que había buscado durante mucho tiempo, que creyó perdido cuando llego a esa aldea, observando la destrucción ocasionada por los espectros, todos los cadáveres, niños, hombres y mujeres, entre los cuales estaba su consorte prometido.

Aun recordaba ese día, las palabras de Hades acerca de su esposa, esa bruja que gustaba de realizar apuestas sobre las almas, que pensaba que podría jugar con el destino de la muerte como si fuera un mero mortal, su desesperación por no haber podido reunirse con ella, porque Persephone solo despertaba cuando él se hubiera alzado con la victoria.

Por su puesto que su hermano no entendió nada de lo que Hades pronunciaba, hasta el momento no comprendía el amor de los mortales, ni el de los dioses, como el que él sentía por su reflejo de cabello negro.

Así que Hades, para enseñarle el valor de aquel sentimiento, prometió que actuaria en su beneficio aunque su lealtad no fuera suya, porque él era un dios piadoso, un benevolente tirano que los mantenía presos en los campos elíseos del infierno porque Zeus así lo dicto.

Llamando la atención de Thanatos, quien perdió la cabeza en ese instante, traicionando su amor por el de un humano, al que en esos momentos le brindaba sus caricias, su afecto y su paciencia.

Un horrendo espectáculo que no podía dejar de mirar, aborreciendo a ese santo de cáncer que decía odiar a la muerte, sin comprender lo valioso que era su compañía, su protección y más aun, su afecto, pero abriendo las piernas como una puta, gimiendo como una ramera, seduciendo a Thanatos con aquel engaño, haciéndose con su voluntad como Persephone manejaba al dios del inframundo.

Hypnos debía matarlo, tenía que librar a Thanatos de ese sucio humano, por el bien de su dualidad, por su amor, aunque su hermano no lo creyera de esa forma, no al principio al menos, pero tarde o temprano, lo haría, sino, en todo caso, a quien culparía sería al veneno, jurando venganza en contra suya, matando a la rosa del jardín de Minos, ganándose su enemistad y por lo tanto, un castigo.

Hades tendría que condenar sus acciones, en ese momento, el suplicaría por su bienestar, recibiendo su justo pago por todos sus servicios, el de su dios y el de su hermano.


	23. El amor de un dios...

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias...

Avisos: Esta historia contiene Slash, yaoi, m/m, está basada en El Lienzo Perdido y en el inframundo de Saint Seiya Saga de Hades. Contiene las parejas Minos/Albafica, Thanatos/Manigoldo, Manigoldo/Albafica. Tendrá escenas de violación, sadomasoquismo y relaciones entre dos hombres.

Resumen: Hades se ha llevado la victoria y es el momento de recompensar a sus leales espectros. Minos y Thanatos desean al guerrero que los humillo como su esclavo y de ahora en adelante, Manigoldo y Albafica atravesaran un calvario que no parece tener fin. Minos/Albafica Thanatos/Manigoldo Manigoldo/Albafica

Inframundo.

Capítulo 23

El amor de un dios...

Minos se daba cuenta que había cometido dos errores terribles, no necesitaba que ese espectro le dijera lo que ya sabía, aun así, lo dejo terminar, después de todo, realizo un gran esfuerzo para poder verle.

— Pero si lo que tu deseas es seducirlo, podrías empezar con permitirle despedirse de su padre, un acto que no pudo realizar cuando aún estaba vivo, porque Lugonis murió delante de sus ojos, cuando aún era demasiado pequeño para comprenderlo, porque su sangre lo mato.

Minos sabía que Luco era sincero, quería el bien de ambos y temía por el daño que recibiría su rosa en sus manos, un daño que ya estaba hecho, que no importaba porque su amante ya estaba enamorado de él.

— Lo pensare...

Eso era más de lo que Luco había esperado recibir como respuesta, temiendo por la seguridad de su sobrino y por la cordura de su hermano, el que cada minuto que transcurría en los campos elíseos era una pesadilla, una verdadera tortura.

Ni siquiera la presencia de Sage parecía hacerlo sentir mejor, ayudarle a no temer por el destino de su hijo, pero como podría lograrlo sí su propio alumno sufría un destino similar al de Albafica, pero en los brazos de la muerte.

Luco no esperaba recibir una respuesta mas allá de aquella promesa de meditarlo y nunca imagino que el propio juez Minos en persona fuera quien le daría su respuesta, el que aterrizo frente a él, con demasiada gracia para su gran poder, con una sonrisa que seguía siendo lobuna, pero esta vez no trataba de amedrentarlo.

— He pensado tu propuesta Luco, permitiré que Albafica visite a su padre, pero eso me costara demasiado y me temo que Lugonis no podrá mostrar su agradecimiento por eso a causa de su entrenamiento ateniense, aunque su hijo corresponda a mi afecto.

La sorpresa en el rostro de Luco por un momento logro enfurecer a Minos, quien aguardo algunos minutos, sin pronunciar una sola palabra, pero sin permitirle al espectro de menor rango pronunciar cualquier sonido.

— ¿Te sorprende que Albafica me desee?

Luco negó aquello con un movimiento de la cabeza, hincándose inmediatamente, esperando porque el juez dijera aquello que necesitaba pronunciar, agradecido porque su hermano hubiera decidido aceptar su propuesta, su humilde petición.

— Sí me juras que Lugonis me mostrara respeto, yo dejare que Albafica lo vea, hasta más de una vez, pero si trata de hacerle cambiar de opinión, recordarle su deber, lo imposible de su amor por mí, jamás volverá a verlo y me asegurare que cada segundo de su vida en los campos elíseos sea una pesadilla.

Ya lo era pensó Luco, quien esperaba que la sola perspectiva de ver a su hijo lograra que su hermano guardara silencio, no le gustaba la advertencia de Minos, pero debían escucharla, el juez no era quien perdonara con facilidad un insulto como el que describía, aunque no pudiera evitarlo.

— Juro que guardara respeto.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Thanatos abandono a su amante, quien dormía plácidamente en su cama, completamente desnudo, con una sabana cubriendo su cintura y parte de las piernas, las que había descubierto al moverse durante su sueño, el cual no parecía ser nada placentero.

El dios tocaba su harpa sin dejar de mirarle, disfrutando del sonido que pronunciaba su corazón, del subir y bajar de su pecho cuando respiraba, sonriendo al pensar que Hades, el dios del inframundo, era el más benevolente de los tres hermanos, porque no solo había ignorado sus acciones pasadas hasta el momento, sino que a pesar de ellas le dio un regalo como lo era Manigoldo.

Cerrando los ojos al recordar ese día y cuáles fueron sus palabras antes de ser derrotados por los santos de Athena, por ella misma blandiendo a la diosa de la victoria en compañía de su Pegaso.

Aquella ocasión su hermano y él se encontraban en la sala del trono de Hades, su hermano guardaba silencio absoluto, esperando las órdenes de los labios de su señor, cuales quiera que fueran estas, él por el contrario, comenzaba a exasperarse.

Hades, el dios del inframundo comenzaba a desesperarse al comprender que habían sido derrotados, que habían reencarnado ciento siete estrellas, todas, menos la que simbolizaba a su esposa, la que daba vida al árbol de granada del inframundo, cuyos frutos, aun marchitos colgaban de unas ramas secas.

— No lo entiendo...

Pronuncio molesto, observando cómo Hades caminaba de un lado a otro, esperando la llegada de la diosa de la sabiduría, sufriendo por la derrota en silencio, pero no porque fueron humillados, sino porque pasarían otros trescientos años, tal vez mucho más, sin ver a su esposa, la que no podía despertar sino hasta que la diosa Athena hubiera muerto.

— ¿Qué no entiendes?

Pregunto Hades, sus ojos fijos en él, logrando que Thanatos por unos instantes maldijera su incapacidad por morderse los labios y permanecer en silencio, aun así, aceptando su equivocación, supuso que su soberano, sabía exactamente de que le estaban hablando.

— Su desesperación...

Thanatos no entendía el temor de Hades, ni su desesperación por no ver a su esposa, una de las razones por las cuales él participaba en las guerras santas, porque su hermano, el todopoderoso Zeus, y la madre de Persephone lo embaucaron para separarlo de ella.

— No teme que seamos derrotados, sino que tiene miedo de que ella no despierte a tiempo para verlo, teme que le roben a su esposa.

No pasaban seis meses juntos, como lo decían en los mitos, sino que solo podían verse cuando el había encerrado a la diosa Athena, cuando el mundo le pertenecía, cuando era derrotado le arrebataban a su esposa, a quien le obligaban a permanecer en el Olimpo, alejada de su esposo, aun en contra de su voluntad.

— Porque razón esforzarse tanto para derrotar a nuestros enemigos, sí la única recompensa que espera tener es ver a Persephone, reunirse con ella cuando la vida ha dejado de florecer.

Para Thanatos aquellas guerras no eran más que caprichos, juegos absurdos en los cuales su hermano y el se veían obligados a participar, pero aun así, deseaba conocer la razón del soberano del inframundo, tal vez había algo que no entendía, un motivo que se le escapaba.

— Ustedes conocen mejor que nadie mi opinión de la humanidad, pero has acertado en algo, Thanatos, una de mis recompensas es verla, a mi esposa, a la criatura más hermosa de este mundo.

Thanatos asintió, la belleza de Persephone era legendaria, era una criatura hermosa, pura e inocente, con un corazón de hierro, el único ser que compartía la noción de Hades sobre la humanidad, la lealtad y el amor.

— Por absurdo que te parezca mi amor por ella, desde que pose mis ojos en la dulce hija de la naturaleza, supe que debía ser mía, que no descansaría hasta que yo fuera su dios y pudiera tenerla junto a mí, a todas horas, por siempre.

Muchos decían que mencionar su nombre era un mal augurio, aun los espectros de alto nivel temían llamarle, porque decían que cuando lo hacías, la esposa de Hades, la dulce Persephone te brindaba su atención y si acaso le aburrías, tu terminarías pagándolo muy caro.

— Supe también, que mi deseo era correspondido y por eso la rapte, porque de otra forma, los benévolos dioses del Olimpo me negarían lo único que alguna vez había deseado, cuando yo reino el mundo de los muertos, el inframundo y ellos disfrutan de los cielos, del mar y de la tierra.

Hades entonces sonrió con ironía, colocando una mano en su hombro, un gesto de camaradería o de furia, una señal que Thanatos no comprendió, notando como Hypnos fruncía el seño, ligeramente preocupado.

— Aunque te lo diga no lo entenderías Thanatos, a menos, que te lo enseñe en carne propia por decirlo de alguna manera.

De pronto asintió y sujetándolo de la barbilla le obligo a mirarle, fijando sus ojos en los suyos, un dios portando una sonrisa lobuna mientras que el otro, un gesto impasible, sin comprender realmente que estaba buscando con exactitud.

— Te mostrare la angustiante desesperación de amar, el único dolor que puede enloquecer a un dios o a un mortal, para que entiendas mi sufrimiento cuando me impiden ver a mi esposa y mi dicha, cuando yo he derrotado a mis enemigos.

De pronto lo soltó, creando una esfera de color azul en su mano derecha, la que de pronto formo un cuerpo humano creado de fuego, con características masculinas casi imperceptibles.

— He forjado con las llamas del inframundo un regalo para ti Thanatos, he creado a tu perdición y a tu más grande dicha, tu consorte.

Hypnos casi estuvo a punto de pronunciar un sonido, una queja por aquel acto, pero él no le prestó atención, acercando sus dedos como por reflejo al fuego fatuo en las manos de Hades, encontrándolo hermoso aun en esa forma.

— Despertara cuando nosotros lo hagamos y en ese momento...

La figura se convirtió en un fuego fatuo antes de que pudiera tocarlo, una insignificante llamita de color azul, que se elevo en esa bóveda, para después alejarse a una velocidad que aun el mismo Thanatos dejo sorprendido.

— Lo entenderás...

Susurro Hades, antes de alejarse de los dioses, dispuesto a enfrentarse a los últimos santos de Athena, a la diosa con su armadura, era el momento de terminar con esa guerra santa, dejando a un muy aturdido Thanatos, cuya curiosidad comenzaba a formarse en su corazón.

La que creció con los siglos, un sentimiento que su hermano trataba de borrar, del cual le advertía como si fuera una grave enfermedad, una gota de veneno carcomiendo su existencia, pero aquí estaban los dos, él junto a su regalo, un espectro del inframundo, nacido de sus llamas, por la obra divina de Hades, con el único fin de acompañarle durante lo que restaba de la eternidad.

Thanatos abrió los ojos, por fin lo comprendía, necesitaba que su fuego fatuo se consagrara a su existencia y creía, que en el fondo de su corazón, debajo de aquella fachada de fortaleza, Manigoldo, nunca dejo de adorarlo como cuando era niño, que lograría seducirlo, pero aun no encontraba la forma.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

El amante de Minos de grifo, Albafica de Piscis, seguía leyendo los libros de la biblioteca deteniéndose de vez en cuando para notar con asombro como los pequeños fuegos de color azul sobrevolaban esa habitación, parecían abejas o aves, las que lo seguían como si se tratasen de su sombra, casi como si quisieran mostrarle algo.

Uno de ellos en particular, el que estaba demasiado cerca, se detuvo delante de él, murmurando palabras que no podía comprender, susurros incomprensibles que las almas atrapadas en aquella forma pronunciaban a los vivos, sin saber que no les entendían, ni siquiera poseyendo una mente propia, sólo un sentimiento.

El hermoso guerrero acerco su mano al fuego con lentitud y estaba a punto de tocarlo, cuando de pronto, todos los fuegos desaparecieron con la misma rapidez con la que acostumbraban hacerlo, como si le temieran a su amante, quien hasta el momento no había logrado verles.

— Albafica...

Susurraron rodeando su cintura con delicadeza, besando su mejilla con demasiado cuidado, aspirando su cabello, maravillándose con su aroma, con lo perfecto de su ser, sin poder recordar alguna época o cualquier otra criatura, que se comparara con su belleza de cabello celeste.

— Minos.

Quien correspondió a sus caricias dando media vuelta para besar sus labios, sosteniendo su cabello con sus manos, enredándolo en ellas con más fuerza a la que estaba acostumbrado, riéndose por aquella actitud tan necesitada, gimiendo cuando sus delicados labios se posaron en los suyos, incitándolo a besarle.

— Odio cuando estas fuera...

Susurro, recargándose contra él, deseando sentir sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, necesitando de sus caricias, de su aroma, de su voz, sintiendo esa habitación no como una prisión, pero si demasiado solitaria, deseoso de reanudar la rutina que llevaba en el santuario, extrañando entrenar como en el pasado.

— Y odio este cuarto...

Le informo volteando en otra dirección, sus mejillas pintadas de ese hermoso color rosado que le encantaba, el que contrastaba con el color de sus ojos y cabello, el que le recordaba su expresión cuando lograba hacerlo suyo, como cada noche que compartían juntos, sin entender como había logrado pasar tanto tiempo sin esta belleza a su lado.

— ¿Odias este cuarto?

Pregunto algo sorprendido, medio temeroso de que su belleza quisiera escapar de él, que a pesar de todo, de su cambio de estrategia su amante no compartiera su deseo, pensando que tal vez lo mejor era cumplir su trato con Hypnos, dejar que su rosa asesinara al cangrejo, sin importar que si lo lograba, al recordar su pasado, no lo perdonaría jamás, porque el dejo que se manchara las manos con la sangre de uno de sus aliados, porque no aceptaría que una criatura tan sublime amara a un bruto como el cangrejo.

— Este lugar es demasiado solitario y estoy tan cansado de estar solo, creo que ya no lo soportare más...

Así que eso era, las pocas horas que se alejaba de su rosa eran tan dolorosas para su amante como lo eran para él, haciendo que sonriera complacido, dispuesto a cumplir cualquier clase de capricho que tuviera su belleza de cabello celeste, sólo para verle sonreír en su dirección, como lo hizo cuando le prometió que podría ver a Lugonis.

— ¿Dime que deseas que haga mi amor y lo hare?

Albafica tras pensarlo un poco, seguro que Minos le cumpliría su capricho, aunque lo encontrara absurdo, decidió confesar que extrañaba su vieja rutina, necesitaba seguir entrenando como antes, eso era algo que disfrutaba demasiado para poder dejarlo.

— Quiero entrenar como en el santuario, no me gusta ser un inútil, tampoco ser débil y si tú pudieras concederme este favor, yo te lo agradecería por siempre.

Esa petición era casi imposible de realizar, a menos que el propio Hades lo hiciera posible para él, ya que tendría que abandonar esa ala del castillo por una mucho mayor, una que pudiera albergar un cuarto como el que su amante deseaba, una sala de entrenamiento o tal vez, una protección que le permitiera caminar en alguno de los círculos a pesar de no haber consumido de la granada.

— Hare lo que pueda, pero antes de eso, te llevare a ver a Lugonis, tu padre está desesperado por verte.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

— Veo que estas disfrutando el regalo de mi esposo, dios de la muerte.

Pronunciaron de pronto, una mujer de cabello rojo, sentada en el aire con las piernas cruzadas de manera elegante, como si hubiera un trono invisible a la mitad de la nada, sus ojos cerrados y un par de alas de pájaro que se movían lánguidamente.

— Lady Persephone.

Saludo Thanatos, dejando de tocar su harpa para poder hincarse en el suelo, un gesto que nunca hasta ese momento había realizado, provocando que la emperatriz del inframundo riera por eso, al mismo tiempo, que cerraba las puertas de aquella habitación, para tener algo de privacidad.

— No es necesario que te humilles ante mí, Thanatos, yo no soy Hades, no necesito de estas farsas para hacerme sentir apreciada, solo necesito de mi esposo para ser libre de mi encierro en los jardines de mi madre.

Thanatos se levanto, observando la puerta con preocupación, no deseaba dejar ni un minuto solo a su amante, aun temía por su seguridad, comprendiendo que Hypnos llegaría a cometer cualquier clase de acto para extinguir a su fuego fatuo.

— Tampoco debes preocuparte, tu consorte está a salvo de cualquier otro menos de ti...

Persephone no actuaria en beneficio de Thanatos, no le daría el cinturón de su hermana, ni usaría una de las flechas de Cupido, ni siquiera una de las manzanas de la discordia, nada que pudiera ser una ventaja significativa, sin embargo, estaba dispuesta a darle un consejo, un ligero empujoncito para que sus juegos fueran mucho más divertidos.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

Antes de que Thanatos pudiera decir que no había hecho nada más que protegerle, la esposa de Hades, coloco un dedo en sus labios, silenciándolo con ese delicado movimiento, logrando que comenzara a molestarse, pero siendo ella el tesoro más valioso de Hades, no se atrevió a responder como su instinto violento se lo indicaba.

— Tal vez no le has hecho daño físicamente, no has dejado que se extinga, ni siquiera cuando tu propio hermano se ha puesto en su contra, eso es cierto, pero que hay de su alma, de su espíritu, ese parece que deseas destruirlo, no dejar nada más que trozos incompletos del que es tu mayor anhelo.

Ella no espero ninguna respuesta del dios de la muerte no violenta, quien se limito a guardar silencio, escuchando cada una de sus palabras, suponiendo que tenía razón, pero él nunca se había interesado en nadie más, por lo que en realidad no sabía qué hacer, como seducir a un vivo sin que le debiera favores, sin romperlo para formarlo de nuevo a su antojo, en realidad, nunca antes ningún mortal había logrado resistirle por mucho tiempo, era la muerte, está muy pocas veces se mostraba pero cuando lo hacía, no podían ignorarlo.

— ¿Has venido a darme un consejo acaso?

Thanatos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos abandono su apariencia mortal, superando a la mujer pelirroja en tamaño por más de dos cabezas, siendo más alto que cualquier varón humano, teniendo ella una estatura similar a la de la diosa Athena, concentrando parte de su atención en ella, la otra en su consorte, quien seguía cómodamente dormido en su cama, ignorando aquella conversación.

—Si, a eso he venido, porque la diosa Athena o los dioses del Olimpo no volverán a separar a una pareja forjada en el inframundo, no cometerán otra injusticia, pero solo, si tu no lo arruinas.

El dios de la muerte nunca había tenido el placer de su compañía pensó Persephone, quien abrió la puerta de la habitación de su consorte, acercándose a él, notando que como toda recién forjada pareja no podían abandonar el lecho por más tiempo que el necesario, aunque el humano, el santo dorado de cáncer no disfrutara de la compañía del dios por el momento.

— Estas cometiendo un error...

Anuncio, desvaneciendo la cadena plateada que aun colgaba de los barrotes de la cama, curando las heridas de Manigoldo, evitando que despertara, puesto que compartía algunos de los dones de su esposo y de su madre, quien era la diosa que hacia florecer la tierra marchita, la que con su alegría o enojo manejaba las estaciones a su voluntad, la que en esos precisos momentos azolaba las tierras de todo el mundo, matando millones de hambre o de frio, todo porque no aceptaba que su voluntad fuera ignorada.

— Pero que estoy dispuesta a ayudarte a corregirlo, claro, sin interferir realmente porque tú puedes o no, escuchar mis palabras.

Ella estaba cometiendo un acto que su esposo podría condenar, declarándose ganador, pero no lo haría, en vez de eso, Hades, trataría de ayudarle a su juez favorito a que la rosa le amara, de una forma menos sutil, de eso estaba segura.

— ¿Qué deseas compartir conmigo?

Pregunto Thanatos, preguntándose en silencio cual era la razón de que Persephone, la dama de hierro del inframundo se dignara a visitarle, ella más que nadie debía saber que traiciono a su esposo, que la creación de su consorte no era más que un soborno y si deseaban castigarlo, podrían arrebatárselo, siendo ese el peor de los castigos.

— Sí Hades hubiera hecho conmigo lo que tú haces con él, yo no me habría enamorado de mi señor, pero no lo hizo y me sedujo, demostrándome respeto, lujuria por mi es verdad, pero no solo por mi cuerpo.

Anuncio la diosa de cabello rojo sangre, abriendo los ojos que brillaron del mismo color, llamando la atención del dios de la muerte, que permaneció firme, observándole con detenimiento.

— Tu dulce fuego fatuo es un guerrero, no una cortesana.

Thanatos se preguntaba si acaso ella trataba de decirle como seducir a su consorte, encontrando la idea un poco absurda, aunque inquietante, Persephone nunca se alejaba de su esposo, ella compartía la obsesión de hades por ella y era eso mismo, lo que el dios de la muerte deseaba tener, un compañero que no le temiera, que fuera poderoso y que al mismo tiempo, compartiera su deseo.

— Para seducirlo deberías mostrarle respeto, interés por lo que tiene que decir, aunque solo sean mentiras, las que el mismo con el tiempo terminara olvidando para aceptar que te desea, que ha sido hecho para ti, como un premio y también, como un castigo si cometes el absurdo error de darlo por sentado.

Thanatos parecía sorprendido, comprendiendo las palabras de la emperatriz del inframundo, sin importar la granada, ni su poder, aun podía perder a su consorte, no porque su hermano le hiciera daño, sino, porque de alguna forma el propio Manigoldo sería libre de su encierro.

— Cuando mi esposo me secuestro debo admitir que yo estaba aterrada, eso sucedió en compañía de las que ahora son las sirenas y delante de la propia Athena en persona, quienes no hicieron nada por mí, las que no se interesaban por mí en realidad.

Se sabía la historia del rapto, pero no de una forma tan personal y Thanatos estaba sorprendido por ser él quien la escuchara de los labios de la propia Persephone, quien trataba de ayudarle a seducir a su consorte.

— Sólo permitieron que Hades me llevara consigo al inframundo...

Ella se sentó en el sillón frente a la cama donde yacía Manigoldo, apareciendo una copa de vino entre sus dedos, la que revolvió con pereza, esperando que Thanatos comprendiera la importancia de esa visita, el honor que le era depositado, con el único motivo de ganar una apuesta con su amado esposo y tal vez si ella tenía razón, algo mucho más valioso aun.

— En un principio estaba aterrada, temiendo lo que la lujuria de ese dios me hiciera, si acaso seguiría siendo la misma o sí yo sería transformada en algo más, un ente que dejaría de interesarle a mi esposo cuando eso pasara, llenándome de incertidumbre por mi futuro.

Los ojos de Thanatos se abrieron ligeramente, al mismo tiempo que ella, depositaba la copa de vino en la mesita junto al sillón, recargándose en su mano derecha con delicadeza, sonriéndole, un pequeño gesto que no podía ser nada más que elegante, con un dejo de inocencia.

— Pero Hades me demostró que me amaba, pasó tanto tiempo conmigo, hablando de mí, de lo que yo, la simple hija de la diosa Deméter pensaba, en lo que yo necesitaba, que me hizo sentir como nadie jamás lo hizo, haciendo que me sintiera como nunca antes en toda mi vida lo hice, en ese momento lo comprendí, yo era un tesoro para él y su amor era suficiente para que abandonará todo lo que alguna vez conocí, a cambio el me brindaría su amor.

Ella aun recordaba con cariño aquellos instantes, el cómo su esposo le demostró con los actos que su destino era en su compañía, una acción que tal vez podría repetirse con este humano que en un principio se sintió una basura, cuyo amante era un dios, el de la muerte, encontrando demasiadas semejanzas con su pasado.

— Demuéstrale lo que significa para ti, no solo tu lujuria, porque créeme, él ya sabe que este es su destino, pero no comprende aún qué tan importante es para ti, lo mucho que lo amas y así, cuando llegue el tiempo indicado, él decidirá permanecer contigo, aunque el mismo Zeus intente separarlos.

Thanatos asintió, comprendiendo cual había sido su error hasta ese momento y que, las palabras pronunciadas por Hades le decían que comprendería su desesperación o su dicha, haciéndole entender que Manigoldo podía ser suyo o no, aun el propio soberano del inframundo podría quitárselo, tal vez por eso, su esposa fue a verle para brindarle su ayuda.

— Escucha mis palabras Thanatos, por el momento, yo soy tu única aliada...

Finalizo, abandonando esa habitación que no era segura para su fuego fatuo, haciéndole ver que podría perder a su amante si era un compañero descuidado, preguntándose como lograría seducirle, las amenazas no funcionaban con él, ni el dolor, llegando a la conclusión que lo mejor era escuchar las palabras de Persephone, quien era sabido, muchas veces actuaba en contra de los deseos de su esposo.

— Así que puedo perderte...

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Al mismo tiempo dos guerreros que habían permanecido en las ruinas del santuario, el único sitio en donde la desolación del inframundo no había podido llegar, comenzaban a preguntarse porque las armaduras de piscis y cáncer no estaban en sus casas, preguntándose si acaso estaban vivos o cual era la razón de su desaparición.

Shion recordaba haber visto el fantasma de Manigoldo, quien se despidió de el cuándo le entrego el casco de su maestro, por un momento pensó en buscar el cuerpo de Albafica, porque el del cangrejo se perdió en el castillo flotante.

Pero debía recordarse que lo quemo, que eso era imposible, aun así, en su corazón se preguntaba si no debían buscarlos, aunque eso era imposible, con su último aliento su diosa les pidió preparase para la siguiente guerra, para recuperar el mundo de las manos de hades, el cual era su deber.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Al despertar Manigoldo cubrió su rostro con ambas manos recogiendo ligeramente las piernas, estaba seguro que había escuchado la voz de una mujer en esa habitación, pero eso era imposible, a menos que fuera esa ninfa Leuca, sólo que no recordaba haber sido lastimado por su amante.

Se levanto con lentitud, estirándose primero, creyendo que era momento de tomar un baño que le ayudara a relajarse, la tina por alguna razón siempre estaba preparada con agua caliente y sales de baño, él prefería usar agua fría, esa era la única que había en el santuario de todas formas.

Manigoldo conto la cantidad de toallas que había en un pequeño mueble, riéndose por ello, eran demasiadas y estaba seguro que de quemarlas todas, aparecerían mas como por milagro, los lujos que se daban en el inframundo eran francamente absurdos y de todos ellos, no podía tener un solo cigarrillo, todo porque Thanatos no apreciaba su sabor.

Sumergiéndose en el agua, cerrando los ojos con placer suspiro, debía admitir que se sentía bien el agua caliente mojando su cuerpo, relajando sus músculos, tal vez eso era lo que no le gustaba, que lo hacía sentir demasiado relajado, con pequeños lujos que no necesitaba hasta ese momento.

Tampoco estaba acostumbrado a perder el tiempo de aquella forma, comenzando a creer que perdería su fuerza y su condición física si su rutina seguía de aquella forma, aunque debía admitir que Sage siempre trato de que abandonara el cigarrillo, creyendo que no era un habito agradable ni sano.

Manigoldo volvió a sumergirse para después levantarse escurriendo el agua de su cuerpo, pasando sus manos sobre su cabello, abriendo los ojos para buscar una de las toallas, la que enredo en su cintura, ya era hora de vestirse.

Su ropa estaba acomodada sobre su cama, la que parecía estaba hecha por mucamas invisibles, una idea que le parecía sumamente absurda, sentándose en ella comenzó a vestirse con rapidez, dejando su camisa abierta a la altura de su pecho, así como sus mangas arremangadas, acomodando su cabello con rapidez, pasando sus dedos por las cerdas azules, manteniéndose descalzo, dudando si debía doblar sus pantalones también, ya que los arrastraba solo un poco.

Cuando por fin estaba listo, aunque nada presentable podrían decir muchos, uno de ellos su maestro, se dio cuenta que ya no tenía nada más que hacer, suspirando llevando sus manos a su cintura, percatándose de un delicioso aroma provenía de su propia cama.

Eso era extraño, demasiado extraño pensó, notando una charola con una botella de vino ligero, con muy pocos grados de alcohol, dos vasos nada elegantes donde servirlo, así como dos charolas, en uno de ellos había hogazas de pan de centeno, en el otro un guiso que parecía ser simples salchichas con patatas asadas, nada demasiado espectacular, pero que olía y se veía como lo primero que comió en el santuario, el día que Sage lo rescato de su aldea en ruinas.

Una comida que le hizo agua a la boca inmediatamente, la que no había probado en demasiado tiempo y la que estaba devorando en un dos por tres, olvidándose de sus modales, sin recordar cuándo fue la última vez que probó cualquier bocado.

Recordando con afecto cada ocasión que Sage le reprendió por su falta de educación en la mesa, diciéndole que debía masticar más o beber menos, o que no debía realizar los dos actos al mismo tiempo.

— Veo que tenías hambre.

Pronunciaron de pronto a su izquierda, parecía que Thanatos le estaba observando, sonriendo al verle complacido por una comida tan común en la tierra, Manigoldo trato de masticar muy rápido, tragando su bocado con esfuerzo para después beber algo del vino, limpiándose con el dorso de la mano.

— Perdón por mis modales...

Comenzó a disculparse, deteniéndose de pronto, no tenía porque hacerlo se dijo, sin saber si debía continuar con su festín o apartarlo, no obstante, Thanatos decidió darle un empujón, encajando una de las salchichas en un tenedor sobrante, llevándola a su boca con delicadeza, como si quisiera alimentarlo el mismo.

— No tienes porque pedirme perdón, Manigoldo, debí notar que tan hambriento debías estar, aunque algunos espectros olvidan que deben consumir alimento cuando han renacido, su cuerpo se mantiene por el poder del fruto negro.

Manigoldo le dio una pequeña mordida a la salchicha que le era ofrecida, de la cual el propio dios también consumió, degustándola como quien jamás lo había hecho, como vio que Dohko hizo apenas llego al santuario.

— No pensé que algo tan simple sería el platillo que más te gusta, aunque debo admitir, que es sabroso.

El santo de cáncer sonrió al ver la expresión de Thanatos al probar una de las patatas y después un poco de pan, llevando un montón de patatas y salchichas a su boca, decidiendo que lo mejor era continuar su comida, no era como si el dios quisiera marcharse o que no le gustara lo que habían preparado para él.

— ¿Qué nos sabes nada dios de la muerte?

Thanatos en ese momento aun seguía tratando de encontrarle sabor a la hogaza, notando como Manigoldo cogía con el cubierto una mescla de su alimento, usando el pan como acompañamiento, empujando la comida a su tenedor, para después beber algo del vino.

— Esto se come todo junto.

Pronuncio, al mismo tiempo que al desesperarse un poco, se acerco al propio dios de la muerte, ofreciéndole dos pedazos de patata, un trozo de salchicha, así como un poco del pan, los que Thanatos acepto, abriendo su boca para recibirlos, sintiendo algo de calor al ver que su consorte lo estaba alimentando, sin siquiera proponérselo.

— De otra forma no es tan espectacular para alguien como tu...

De pronto se dio cuenta de que era lo que estaba haciendo, desviando la mirada al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se pintaban de rojo, enfocándose de pronto en su comida, la que se estaba terminando, siempre había tenido un fuerte apetito, pero esta vez, creía que parecía no tener fondo, bebiendo todo un vaso del vino, preguntándose que deseaba ahora el dios de la muerte.

— No es la comida lo que encuentro agradable Manigoldo, sino la compañía...

Esa era la primera vez que mencionaba su nombre se dijo Manigoldo, arqueando una ceja, Thanatos estaba comportándose demasiado diferente al dios que vio en el campo de batalla o con el que había tratado hasta ese momento, haciendo que se preocupara por ello.

— ¿Por qué eres tan amable?

Quiso saber el cangrejo, alejando la charola con los restos en ella, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas, mirándolo fijamente como si creyera que de un momento a otro saltaría en contra suya.

— ¿No puedo ser amable?

Thanatos retiro la charola para colocarla en la mesa que Manigoldo había quemado con su feo hábito, sintiendo que su amante lo seguía, como si estuviera dispuesto a pelear con él, al menos, discutir sin una razón aparente, sólo por contradecirle.

— ¡No, no puedes!

Eso sonaba absurdo aun para Manigoldo, pero era cierto, encontraba ese comportamiento inquietante, aun peor que su gentileza en su cama, diciéndose nuevamente que hubiera preferido al dios que enfrento, al que gritaba y era furioso, que a este dios controlado, gentil, que fingía interesarse por su bienestar, al menos suficiente para conseguirle su comida favorita, aunque recordara el día que llego al santuario, así como a su pobre maestro.

— ¡Sólo soy tu maldito esclavo!

Thanatos se dio la vuelta e intento tocarle, pero se detuvo a unos cuantos centímetros, cerrándola de golpe, alejándose de Manigoldo, quien parecía sumamente confundido, esa respuesta se hubiera ganado su enojo, sino lo hacía, su deseo, obligándole a aceptarlo.

— ¡Sólo estoy aquí para calentar tu lecho, para nada más, aunque trates de engañarme y convencerme de lo contrario!

Manigoldo lo sujeto entonces del cuello de su ropa, acercándolo a su rostro, tratando de leer la mentira en sus facciones, sin lograrlo, alejándose de nuevo, como si su cercanía le doliera.

— Tú eres mucho más que eso Manigoldo, al menos para mí, lo eres.

Thanatos mantuvo su distancia cruzando los brazos delante de su pecho, manteniéndose alejado de su consorte, obligándose a no tocarlo ni volver a invadir su espacio personal, notando al mismo tiempo que los libros de la biblioteca, en donde Manigoldo se recargo contra uno de los libreros, no habían sido tocados.

— Este lugar debe parecerte una prisión, no has tocado uno solo de los libros que conseguí para ti, tampoco te gusta el ajedrez o la música...

Manigoldo se rió entre dientes, esa habitación era una prisión, esos libros eran aburridos, ni las artes ni el ajedrez eran para él, eso se lo dejaba a personas más iluminadas, así que por qué no decírselo.

— Eso no es para mí Thanatos, así que no te burles de mi inteligencia...

No creía que se estuviera burlando de su inteligencia, esos libros hablaban de historia, de armas o de estrategia, tópicos que su cangrejo amaba, el que era bastante bueno jugando al ajedrez, era inteligente, astuto, pero parecía no creerlo el mismo.

— Quién sea que te haya dicho que no eres inteligente cometió un grave error.

Manigoldo volteo a obsérvale, nadie le había dicho que no era inteligente, pero él nunca había tenido suficiente paciencia para sumirse en los libros como lo hacía Shion o Albafica, el ajedrez era un juego que encontraba aburrido después de un tiempo, mucho más cuando su contrincante pasaba horas pensando su siguiente movimiento y la música, a él solo le gustaba escucharla.

— Tú eres muy astuto Manigoldo, yo admiro tu inteligencia, así que nunca dejes que te digan lo contrario.

Esta vez el cangrejo comenzó a carcajearse, preguntándose si Thanatos deseaba seducirlo con algunos cuantos cumplidos, preguntándose si no estaban haciendo algo mal, porque según creía las relaciones comenzaban con la seducción, después la boda y la luna de miel, finalizando con el intento de asesinarse el uno al otro.

— No decías que era un estúpido cuando trataste de ahogarme, o se supone que tratas de seducirme...

El dios de la muerte sonrió al escucharle, manteniéndose en su lugar, preguntándose en silencio porque estaba soportando esa actitud, que era lo que le orillaba a seducir a un mortal, no era solo porque Hades lo creo para él, había algo especial en este hombre, tal vez jamás lo entendería pero no quería perderlo.

— Admito que no debí tratarte como lo hice hasta el momento, Manigoldo, pero en realidad no me dejaste otra opción, tu eres un necio, demasiado testarudo para tu propio bien, pero eso también me agrada, todo en ti me gusta, lo quieras creer o no, pero yo soy un dios, no un humano, no quieras que me porte como un mortal, porque no puedo hacerlo, no sé hacerlo.

Comenzó a preguntarse si Thanatos estaba hablando en serio, si aquella actitud era una nueva o trataba de seducirlo, o tal vez hablaba en serio cuando decía que no debió tratarle como lo había hecho hasta el momento, que todo en él le gustaba, aun aquellos modales que eran desagradables y que nadie podría perdonar, sólo este dios.

— Así que yo tengo que soportar tus constantes cambios de humor, tu locura y tu maldita lujuria que no me deja libre, no puedo respirar sin que tú me espíes, sé que Verónica no deja de seguirme, que actuó bajo tus ordenes al dejarme ver a mi maestro y a mi amigo, al único que alguna vez le he importado...

Thanatos asintió, era seguro que su consorte comprendería que Verónica no se atrevería a traicionarlo, aunque fue demasiado atrevido a intercambiar un beso por su ayuda, llevándolo con su rosa para que esta lo rechazara como sucedía cada ocasión, una actitud que nunca cambiaria.

— Ahora dices que te gusta todo de mi... se supone que debo creerlo y aceptarlo, así como así...

Manigoldo no podía creer lo que escuchaba, lo que se suponía que ese dios trataba de ofrecerle, segundos de amabilidad por una eternidad de esclavitud, preguntándose que tan estúpido creía que era en realidad, si en serio creería lo que sus labios pronunciaban, sus mentiras.

— ¿Y se supone que soy astuto, que admiras mi inteligencia?

El dios de la muerte guardo absoluto silencio, esperando sentir de pronto un golpe que nunca vino, Manigoldo seguía recargado contra el librero, sus ojos observando el suelo como si tratara de concentrarse, una mueca difícil de describir en su rostro, como si estuviera pensando en que hacer, que decirle o cómo reaccionar a su amabilidad.

— He cambiado de opinión sobre nuestros tratos anteriores Manigoldo, ya no los llevare a cabo, no de la forma en que fue pactado, no son justos.

Eso logro llamar la atención de Manigoldo, quien dio varios pasos rápidos y largos, deteniéndose a su lado, dispuesto a preguntarle porque razón le traicionaría, porque deseaba romper su palabra, así como estaba dispuesto a suplicar por la ayuda de su dios, lo único que deseaba era que Thanatos ayudara a su amigo.

— Para ti...

No tenía nada que perder, cuando se despidiera de su veneno este lo atacaría y aunque no lo hiciera, estaba seguro que su amor no era correspondido, Albafica de Piscis no compartía el amor del cangrejo y se preguntaba, si una criatura tan orgullosa, podría llegar a amar a cualquiera.

— Así que te dejare verlo por nada, no eres una cortesana y no pagare por tus favores como si fueras una, tampoco lo dañare a él ni a tu maestro, pero lo que no puedo ofrecerte es dejar de sentir deseo por ti, ni dejar de poseer tu cuerpo, te deseo demasiado para eso.

Manigoldo estaba sorprendido, sin poder creer las palabras de Thanatos, él no dejaría de poseerlo, jamás creyó que eso fuera posible y al mismo tiempo, ya no tendría que pagarle por sus favores, ni lastimaría a sus dos seres queridos, a su padre y a su amigo.

— No te creo.

Pronuncio Manigoldo, permitiendo que Thanatos acariciara su mejilla, tratando de obligarle a mirarlo directamente a los ojos, el que se resistió al principio, para después obedecerlo con algo de recelo, sintiendo que los ojos negros del dios se apoderaban de su alma, cuya lujuria seguía pareciéndole demasiado aterradora.

— Sólo tratas de engañarme para que puedas lastimar a Albafica o a mi maestro, darme una lección más de cómo tú tienes el poder y yo solo soy un esclavo, eso no cambia, así que hazme un favor y no me trates como si realmente yo te interesara, eso no te queda.

Manigoldo parecía seguro de sus palabras, no creía que fuera de otra forma, pero al menos había logrado compartir algo de tiempo con él, disfrutar de su compañía sin que su consorte lo atacara.

— Tú lo has dicho Thanatos, yo no soy un estúpido ni un ingenuo, así que no volveré a caer en tus engaños.


	24. La rosa negra...

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias...

Avisos: Esta historia contiene Slash, yaoi, m/m, está basada en El Lienzo Perdido y en el inframundo de Saint Seiya Saga de Hades. Contiene las parejas Minos/Albafica, Thanatos/Manigoldo, Manigoldo/Albafica. Tendrá escenas de violación, sadomasoquismo y relaciones entre dos hombres.

Resumen: Hades se ha llevado la victoria y es el momento de recompensar a sus leales espectros. Minos y Thanatos desean al guerrero que los humillo como su esclavo y de ahora en adelante, Manigoldo y Albafica atravesaran un calvario que no parece tener fin. Minos/Albafica Thanatos/Manigoldo Manigoldo/Albafica

Inframundo.

Capítulo 24

La rosa negra...

— No te creo.

Pronuncio Manigoldo, permitiendo que Thanatos acariciara su mejilla, tratando de obligarle a mirarlo directamente a los ojos, el que se resistió al principio, para después obedecerlo con algo de recelo, sintiendo que los ojos negros del dios se apoderaban de su alma, cuya lujuria seguía pareciéndole demasiado aterradora.

— Sólo tratas de engañarme para que puedas lastimar a Albafica o a mi maestro, darme una lección más de cómo tú tienes el poder y yo solo soy un esclavo, eso no cambia, así que hazme un favor y no me trates como si realmente yo te interesara, eso no te queda.

Manigoldo parecía seguro de sus palabras, no creía que fuera de otra forma, pero al menos había logrado compartir algo de tiempo con él, disfrutar de su compañía sin que su consorte lo atacara.

— Tú lo has dicho Thanatos, yo no soy un estúpido ni un ingenuo, así que no volveré a caer en tus engaños.

Respondió dándole un manotazo, alejándolo de su cuerpo, esperando por su respuesta violenta, la que no llego, en vez de eso Thanatos llevo sus manos a su espalda, retrocediendo algunos cuantos pasos, para después voltearse como si estuviera seguro que no lo atacaría.

— Creo que es momento de darte un regalo Manigoldo, sólo así podrás caminar los túneles del inframundo de manera segura, aunque tendrás que ser vigilado por tu propio bien.

Hades les otorgo a sus dos espectros las armaduras doradas de cáncer y de piscis, las que bañadas con su sangre habían cambiado de color, volviéndose tan negras como las de sus espectros, cuyo verdadero poder no surgiría hasta jurar lealtad por el dios del inframundo, cuando no solo su cuerpo, sino su alma le pertenecieran por completo, un acto que ni la diosa Athena pudo prever, pero era posible, porque sí un ave de fuego nació de las cenizas de su leal espectro, entonces, el oro podía dejar de brillar.

— ¿Vigilado? ¿De qué diablos hablas? ¿A dónde se supone que voy a ir?

De pronto, lo que fuera hasta ese momento la armadura de cáncer se formo delante de sus ojos, pero esta era diferente, para Manigoldo se trataba de una imitación de su fiel compañera, la que poseía muchas más patas, picos punzantes, dientes, y algo que bien podría ser alas, figurándole un cangrejo demoniaco, cuyo resplandor parecía que se comía la luz a su alrededor.

— A donde tú quieras, por supuesto, yo nunca he sido afecto de los círculos del inframundo, aunque tal vez... tu sí lo hagas, todo con tal de separarte de mí.

Anuncio Thanatos al mismo tiempo que la armadura se separaba en sus diferentes partes, cubriéndolo con ella con la rapidez acostumbrada, sus cambios eran visibles, su armadura tenía púas en los nudillos y en las muñequeras, su casco unas mandíbulas pronunciadas que cubrían parte de sus mejillas y barbilla, su espalda unas alas que se formaban de cuatro patas de cangrejo modificadas de tal forma que parecían estar cubiertas por navajas afiladas, las que le recordaban las alas de la armadura de Verónica.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué es esto?

Manigoldo le observaba con detenimiento, demasiado horrorizado para quitársela, Thanatos se detuvo a su espalda, colocando sus manos en los hombros de su amante, para llevarlo delante de un espejo, para que pudiera admirar la nueva imagen, la armadura bañada con la sangre de Hades actuando en armonía con su nuevo cosmos espectral.

— ¿Acaso no te gusta tu nueva armadura?

El espectro de cáncer negó aquello con un movimiento de su cabeza, llevando su propia mano al extraño reflejo en el espejo, comprendiendo que era él mismo quien se veía con sorpresa, de pie junto a Thanatos, quien en el espejo portaba su armadura, dándoles un aspecto que casi podría verse como si fuera un antiguo cuadro de una pareja.

— A mí sí...

Susurro en su oído al mismo tiempo que llevaba su mano a la suya, para besarla, restregándose poco después contra ella, todo ese tiempo sin perderse un detalle de la sorpresa de su consorte, quien bien podría estar portando su vestido de bodas, una idea que le divirtió, pero que no pronunciaría, no quería ganarse el enojo de su cangrejo espectral.

— Te ves hermoso...

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

— ¿Dime que deseas que haga mi amor y lo hare?

Albafica tras pensarlo un poco, seguro que Minos le cumpliría su capricho, aunque lo encontrara absurdo, decidió confesar que extrañaba su vieja rutina, necesitaba seguir entrenando como antes, eso era algo que disfrutaba demasiado para poder dejarlo.

— Quiero entrenar como en el santuario, no me gusta ser un inútil, tampoco ser débil y si tú pudieras concederme este favor, yo te lo agradecería por siempre.

Esa petición era casi imposible de realizar, a menos que el propio Hades lo hiciera posible para él, ya que tendría que abandonar esa ala del castillo por una mucho mayor, una que pudiera albergar un cuarto como el que su amante deseaba, una sala de entrenamiento o tal vez, una protección que le permitiera caminar en alguno de los círculos a pesar de no haber consumido de la granada.

— Hare lo que pueda, pero antes de eso, te llevare a ver a Lugonis, tu padre está desesperado por verte.

Albafica también extrañaba demasiado a Lugonis, llevaba tanto tiempo sin verle que no quería esperar mucho más tiempo, pero antes de eso necesitaba agradecerle por su esfuerzo.

Buscar a su padre, llevarlo a él y darle mayor libertad, era más de lo que su poder podía permitirle o eso creía, ya que su amante le había negado su primera petición para buscar otra morada.

Todo porque él se lo pidió, para hacerlo feliz y tal vez, un pequeño sacrificio podría brindarle mucho más placer a su amante, quien hasta ese momentos se había comportado como todo un caballero, gentil, delicado, amable, lo que necesitaba consigo, pero que parecía no ser suficiente para Minos.

— Tal vez será mejor que te cambies...

Susurro Minos, creyendo que la ropa de Albafica era demasiado sencilla y debían cambiarla por alguna prenda parecida a la suya, que hablara de su importancia, de su poder, necesitaba enseñarle a Lugonis que su hijo estaba en buenas manos.

Porque de esa forma aceptaría que su rosa estuviera a su lado, porque no creía que Albafica se conformara con una sola visita, eso era imposible, y así no trataría de separarlos, preguntarle por sus aliados, ni mencionar que sus recuerdos por lo tanto, su amor por el hasta el momento, no eran más que una ilusión creada por el dios del sueño, basada en sus recuerdos en compañía del cangrejo.

— Esta ropa me gusta, es lo que Lugonis vestía cuando era el santo de piscis, yo no le veo ningún problema.

La sonrisa de Albafica era hermosa pensó Minos, llevando las puntas de sus dedos a su mejilla, preguntándose qué pasaría si sus recuerdos por alguna razón que no podría controlar, resurgían, convirtiendo cada uno de sus esfuerzos en una mentira, comprendiendo que él mismo, de estar en la misma posición que su rosa, si supiera que la persona que pensaba amar lo engaño para creerse un soldado enemigo, entregarse a él usando sus recuerdos, no podría soportarlo ni perdonarlo nunca.

— Pero antes de eso... me gustaría agradecer todos tus esfuerzos...

Susurro llevando sus labios a su oído, lamiéndolo poco después con la punta de su lengua, escuchando un gemido apagado y notando como su amante se estremecía con esa caricia.

— Yo...

Comenzó a pronunciar, pero de pronto se sintió demasiado cohibido, desviando la mirada sonrojándose tal vez a causa de lo que estaba a punto de pronunciar, cuando el calor se apodero de sus mejillas, dándose cuenta que no sabía que pronunciar, como decirle a Minos, que estaba listo para dar el siguiente pasó.

— Yo estoy listo para dar el siguiente paso...

Finalizo, dándole la espalda al juez, quien al principio se quedo con la boca abierta como si fuera un pescado, abriendo y cerrando su boca, sin encontrar ninguna palabra coherente que decir, sin entender de que le hablaba su rosa.

— No entiendo.

Dijo, era cierto, no entendía que estaba diciéndole su rosa, quien camino en dirección de su cama, tomando algo que no pudo ver, logrando que se sintiera un poco nervioso, tragando un poco de saliva al ver un lienzo de seda roja, uno de los muchos regalos que su rosa no había querido probarse.

— Quiero probar algo de esto contigo...

Susurro mostrándole un libro de grabados que Minos guardaba en otro de sus libreros con llave, preguntándose cómo era posible que su rosa pudiera abrir cerraduras sin esfuerzo alguno, diciéndose que tarde o temprano tendría que decirle su secreto.

— ¿Estás seguro?

Albafica asintió ruborizándose todavía más, estaba seguro que ello era lo que deseaba pero al mismo tiempo, no sabía cómo pedírselo, ni siquiera si sería agradable para él, pero necesitaba recompensarle por sus esfuerzos.

— No, pero quiero intentarlo...

Lo mejor siempre era ser sincero, pensó Albafica, esperando la respuesta de su amante, quien le arrebato el lazo de seda con rapidez, enredándola en sus manos primero, como si fuera una cuerda, un arma con la que podría ahorcarlo si se lo proponía.

— Después de probar este placer, Albafica, no querrás otra clase de caricias...

Casi juro, relamiéndose los labios con hambre, rodeando el cuello de Albafica con la seda, acercándolo a él para besarlo, ingresando su lengua dentro de su boca, escuchando su gemido, que era una mezcla de placer y temor, estremeciéndose cuando el juez llevo sus muñecas a su espalda.

— Puedo asegurártelo...

Volvió a pronunciar, amarrando las muñecas de Albafica con la seda, al mismo tiempo que lamia su cuello, esperando que su rosa disfrutara de aquellos placeres tanto como él, recostándolo en la cama, cuando lo inmovilizo con ella, esperando que su amante no destruyera la pieza roja de seda.

— Mi belleza, mi dulce rosa...

Albafica cayó en el colchón con sorpresa, tragando un poco de saliva, notando el ligero cambio en su amante, quien se veía un tanto diferente, demasiado sádico, como si esperara provocarle alguna clase de sufrimiento.

— No temas, no te hare daño.

Pronuncio entonces, cambiando su postura de nuevo, besando sus labios con delicadeza logrando que olvidara aquel sentimiento, que casi le parecía demasiado familiar, acompañado de un dolor y una humillación que le helaron la sangre.

— Lo sé...

Respondió, aunque no estaba seguro de saberlo realmente, recordándose en silencio que aquel que le hizo daño no fue Minos, sino el traidor santo de cáncer, cuyo nombre aun se le escapaba.

— Sólo intenta tranquilizarte, mi hermosa rosa con espinas, no te hare daño.

Aunque eso mismo era lo que deseaba, le recordó una voz que sonaba como la suya, la que ignoro inmediatamente, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo como Minos empezaba a desabrochar su ropa con demasiada delicadeza.

— A menos que me lo pidas.

Descubriendo la piel delicada de su belleza, la que no deseaba tocar por el momento, esperando que Albafica se sintiera nervioso, anticipando sus acciones, pensando que faltaba algo más, tal vez una venda que cubriera sus ojos y una mordaza en sus hermosos labios.

— Pero ya lo hiciste no es cierto mi hermosa rosa, me has pedido que te muestre esta clase de placer, pero descuida, te mostrare un nuevo mundo que nunca hubieras comprendido como un santo de Athena.

Minos termino de desnudarlo con lentitud, alejándose de Albafica para admirar el temor en su rostro, buscando las piezas que podrían funcionar para su primera experiencia con aquellos placeres, buscando un antifaz negro, una mordaza y un fuete de color negro.

— No temas, esto será muy agradable para ambos.

Albafica permitió que le pusieran un antifaz negro y una mordaza en sus labios, sin prestarle atención a su temor, el que le decía que no debía permitirlo, que él no lo deseaba, que Minos de Grifo podía hacerle mucho daño, un daño terrible.

El juez ignoro su aprensión, desnudándose con demasiada lentitud, acomodando su ropa con cuidado en una sillita junto a su cama, sentándose junto a él primero, recorriendo su pecho con el frio cuero negro.

Recibiendo un estremecimiento de Albafica, el cual gimió cuando el fuete choco contra su cadera, dejando una marca rojiza en su piel, relamiéndose los labios al ver como se retorcía en la cama.

Besando la marca, lamiendo su pecho poco después con lentitud al mismo tiempo que recorría la cintura de su rosa con el instrumento de piel negra, decidiendo con lentitud donde daría el siguiente golpe, optando por uno de sus pezones.

Albafica se encogió al sentir el dolor, gimiendo cuando los labios de Minos besaron su cuerpo, rodeando su pezón con sus labios jalándolo con los dientes, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a acariciar su cadera con ambas manos, deteniéndolas en sus muslos para abrirlos con cuidado.

Su rosa estaba sonrojada, gimiendo a través de la mordaza, la cual estaba llenándose de saliva al mismo tiempo que su sexo empezaba a despertar con lentitud, recorriéndolo con cuidado, propinando otro golpe en su cadera y otro más en su costado.

Escuchando nuevos gemidos a través de su mordaza, retorciéndose en la cama, al mismo tiempo que Minos lo giraba en el colchón, para recorrer sus nalgas con sus manos, en ocasiones con demasiada fuerza, logrando que su rosa intentara romper la seda, pero se controlara para no hacerlo, mordiendo cada vez la tubular pieza de cuero entre sus labios.

Minos de pronto, sin ninguna clase de aviso azoto una de las nalgas de Albafica, después la otra, recibiendo varios gemidos como recompensa, los que eran una mescla de dolor y placer, los que deseaba escuchar con claridad, por lo que liberando sus labios de la mordaza, lo beso con hambre, al mismo tiempo que lanzaba el fuete fuera de la cama.

Su rosa respondió besando sus labios, sintiendo como las manos de Minos acariciaban sus nalgas con delicadeza, abriéndolo y cerrándolo al compás de sus besos, ingresando una lengua en su pequeña entrada, recibiendo más gemidos de su vocal amante.

Minos se alejo de Albafica para voltearlo de nuevo, abriendo sus muslos, quitándole el antifaz para que pudiera verlo, saber quién era el que le estaba dando ese placer, notando como sus orbes azules estaban fijos en él.

El juez se relamió los labios y con un fuerte empuje de su sexo se abrió paso en su cuerpo, cerrando los ojos cuando por fin sintió aquella calidez rodeándolo, acostumbrándolo a él.

Cuando vio que su rosa comenzaba a relajarse inicio sus empujes, el vaivén dentro de aquel cuerpo colmado de belleza, quien lo recibió con delicia, sus ojos fijos en los suyos, sus piernas rodeándole con fuerza, sus manos desesperadas por recorrer el cuerpo de su amante.

Minos volvió a besarle, introduciendo su lengua en su boca, luchando contra la de su amante, tomando el control de aquellas caricias, escuchando como Albafica se liberaba de la seda, desgarrándola con un solo movimiento, para rodear su cuello con sus brazos, aferrándose a él con la misma fuerza de sus gemidos.

Escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Minos, quien acelero sus embistes cuando su rosa apretó sus piernas con ímpetu, permitiendo que lo poseyera, entregándose a él como nadie lo había hecho, haciendo que casi pudiera olvidar que su amante no recordaba su pasado.

El juez se vació en su amante, quien lo mancho a ellos con su semilla, encajando sus uñas en su espalda, dejando un mapa de líneas carmesís en ella, escuchando los gemidos de Minos, sus promesas de nunca dejarlo ir, de hacerlo suyo por siempre.

— Eres mío Albafica, di que eres mío.

Albafica respiraba con dificultad, recostado a su lado, tratando de recuperarse de aquel placer, ignorando el ardor en su cuerpo, gimiendo, siseando cuando Minos recorrió una de ellas, sintiéndose orgulloso por eso.

— Di que me perteneces...

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

— Y de no prometer que te daría un poco de paz, querría tomarte en este preciso momento.

Manigoldo respondió a esas palabras destruyendo el espejo, dándose la vuelta poco después, a punto de quitarse esa blasfemia, pero siendo detenido por Thanatos, cuando una estrella negra de nuevo se dibujo en su frente, como en el puente cuando trato de hablar con Albafica.

— ¡Eres un maldito!

Pronuncio, moviéndose apenas unos centímetros, logrando que Thanatos sonriera más que molestarse, maravillándose con su fuerza de voluntad, la que pronto le pertenecería, dejando que se moviera cuando dio suficientes pasos en su dirección, retando a que tratara de dañarlo.

— Si eso quieres puedes renunciar a ella, yo no te estoy obligando a portarla... nunca te he forzado a nada que tu no quisieras hacer.

Manigoldo apretó el puño delante de su rostro por unos instantes, pero después lo bajo, aceptando aquel regalo con impotencia, todo era mejor que andar desnudo o con cualquier trapo que Thanatos hubiera ideado para él, al menos con esa monstruosa copia de su armadura podría alejarse de su dios.

— Podrás moverte a tu conveniencia, siempre y cuando tengas compañía, un espectro leal a mí que te vigilara, de todas formas, ya sabes que te sigue a cualquier parte, no es así mi dulce consorte.

Un enjambre de moscas ingreso en esa habitación como por una orden velada del dios de la muerte, Verónica había estado esperando ese momento con ansias, seguro que podría cobrar su promesa fuera de aquel castillo, en alguno de los círculos del inframundo, en donde Thanatos no podría protegerlo.

— Mi señor.

Algunos pensarían que permitirle a Verónica vigilar al consorte de Thanatos, era el equivalente a dejar a una zorra en un gallinero, sí la zorra fuera pequeña y la gallina muy grande, con demasiados dientes afilados.

— ¿Usaras a ese fenómeno como un chambelán?

Thanatos sonrió al ver la expresión de Verónica, quien estaba ofendido por su saludo y por ser subestimado por Manigoldo, pero al mismo tiempo recorría a su consorte de pies a cabeza, con un brillo de aprecio en sus ojos.

— Esa armadura te queda bien Manigoldo, te sienta mejor el negro, resalta el color de tu cabello y de tus ojos...

Thanatos le ordeno que se levantara, él por su parte estaba cansado de los círculos inferiores del inframundo, aquellos usados como cuartos de tormentos, necesitaba regresar a los campos elíseos y después de tomar una decisión, la cual contradecía las ordenes de Hades en persona, resolvió que ya no usarían más ese cuarto, sino su templo, en donde podría darle los lujos que su cangrejo agradecería, recordándose que era un guerrero y que una pocilga como esa no podría ser de su agrado.

— Verónica, de hoy en adelante obedecerás las órdenes de Manigoldo.

Susurro sin importarle la molestia de su leal espectro ni la sorpresa de su amante, cuya armadura resaltaba hermosamente el color de su piel, haciendo que las partes descubiertas de su cuerpo parecieran casi desnudas.

— Siempre y cuando no lo pongan en peligro.

Llegando a otra conclusión, hacerle una visita al patriarca del santuario, el humano sabría cómo llegar al testarudo corazón de su alumno, sí no quería que su eternidad a su lado fuera un tormento, porque él mucho mejor que Manigoldo, debía comprender cuál era el destino del tesoro que pulió bajo su cargo.

— ¿Qué hay de su hermano?

Pregunto Verónica, utilizando una postura femenina, retirando algunos mechones de su cabello dorado de su rostro, sonriéndole con coquetería al cangrejo, quien respondió a ese gesto, con un ademan muy poco amable.

— Yo me encargare de él, Minos o su veneno por otro lado... eso es lo que me preocupa.

Manigoldo dio algunos pasos en dirección de Thanatos, quien abrió un portal, dándole la espalda, siendo detenido por su consorte sujetándolo del brazo, el que seguía temiendo por la seguridad de su veneno, llenándolo de rencor, no por su fuego fatuo sino en contra de la rosa del jardín de Minos.

— Pero descuida, no recibirán ningún daño.

Le aseguro, ingresando en el portal, al mismo tiempo que Verónica sujetaba a Manigoldo de uno de sus brazos, advirtiendo que estaba a punto de pisar uno de los caminos de los dioses, en el cual no podría sobrevivir.

— Los perdonare, solo por tu bien Manigoldo, como una muestra de mi amor.

Pudo escuchar, haciendo que se preguntara si el dios hablaba en serio, si en verdad podría abandonar ese castillo, caminar por donde se le antojara, creyendo que debía buscar a su amigo, con esa armadura, podría liberarlo del inframundo.

— Thanatos realmente te ama.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Minos dejo a su rosa en su habitación, estaba tan emocionado por ver a su padre, por que le permitiera salir de aquellos cuartos para que pudiera entrenar, comprender más de aquel mundo, pero dependiendo de él para mantenerlo seguro, que quiso compensarlo por ello.

Permitiéndole usar algunos cuantos instrumentos extra en su lecho, los que esta vez disfruto con la guía adecuada, brindándoles a los dos placer, ayudándole a acostumbrarse a ello, a esa nueva sensación en su lecho.

Su único temor era que debía solicitarle la libertad de su rosa a su señor, a su dios en persona, quien encontraría una forma segura para ayudarle a moverse en el inframundo, con la protección que él no podía darle.

Tal vez podría llevarlo a sus salones del juicio o crear un pasadizo que le llevara a un área en donde pudiera entrenar su cuerpo, mejorar sus habilidades y tal vez, crear algunas propias, que no tuvieran que ver con esa diosa débil.

Pero eso podría pasar solo si Hades le permitía realizar esos cambios, no lo veía tan difícil, sólo era cuestión de abrir una puerta a uno de los círculos del inframundo, el que fuera menos peligroso, cuyos habitantes fueran débiles o que su rosa pudiera destruir con facilidad.

Tal vez el de los suicidas o el de los orgullosos, esos pobres seres no eran tan peligrosos como para que su amante no pudiera destruirlos, y eran lo suficiente desagradables como para que no parecieran humanos.

Podría destruirlos una y otra vez, sin siquiera suponer que eran almas humanas, algunas de ellas tan insignificantes que nadie recordaba o tan antiguas que ya no eran más que monstruos.

El juez Minos de Grifo se detuvo enfrente del trono de Hades, hincándose inmediatamente, esperando que le permitiera pronunciar su nombre, mencionar su petición, esperando que su atrevimiento no fuera castigado.

— Has recorrido un camino muy largo para llegar a mi trono y cometido un atrevimiento muy grande al visitarme sin mi permiso, juez Minos de Grifo.

Minos se relamió los labios, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, las que nunca le habían fallado hasta ese momento, en el cual, su petición le parecía absurda, porque debería estar contento con su premio, disfrutarlo y nada más, sin embargo, quería que su rosa le correspondiera, necesitaba su amor.

— Es Albafica mi señor...

Intento pronunciar, notando que Hades abandonaba su trono, esta vez su esposa no estaba presente, haciendo que se preguntara cual era la razón de ello, los dos nunca podían separarse, a menos que lo que estaba a punto de pronunciar no pudiera escucharlo ella.

— ¿Acaso no estás contento con mi regalo?

Minos se levanto casi inmediatamente, levantando las manos como por reflejo, no deseaba que le quitaran a su premio, ni que le dañaran, pensando que tal vez ese fuera un error, visitar a su señor, preguntándose si acaso no debía arrepentirse en ese momento, pedir perdón a su dios Hades.

— No es eso, yo le agradezco su gentileza mi señor, pero es por él que me atrevo a venir a suplicar un nuevo favor.

El juez volvió a hincarse, posando sus ojos en el suelo marmoleado, negro como cada una de aquellas construcciones, sintiendo la mano de Hades en su hombro, en una clara invitación para que dejara aquella postura.

— Comprendo tus sentimientos Minos, cuando tienes la oportunidad de observar una belleza como esa, como mi esposa, no puedes más que desearle, pero cuando esa belleza va mucho más allá de su físico y te corresponde...

Hades guardo silencio para que pudiera pensar en lo que le había dicho, recordando la belleza de su esposa, lo mucho que la deseaba y lo feliz que fue cuando supo que también le deseaba.

— Tú te enamoras de aquella criatura... todos podemos caer en las garras de Eros, los dioses, los espectros, aun los santos, así que no temas, yo comprendo lo que sientes Minos y no puedo culparte por eso.

Minos pudo respirar por fin, acompañando a Hades, quien se recargo en un barandal, observando todos los círculos del infierno y mas allá de eso, tal era su poder que nadie podría imaginar hasta donde podría llegar, si acaso no fuera tan insensible así como apático.

— ¿Cuál es tu petición que piensas que no puedo cumplirla?

Minos guardo silencio por unos segundos, pero después sonrió comprendiendo que su petición sería cumplida, por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, pero no importaba en realidad, Hades era un dios benigno, tan bondadoso que sólo quería proteger a sus espectros.

— Mi rosa se siente prisionera Lord Hades y me ha solicitado una forma de salir del cuarto, de la ilusión que usted creo para complacernos, me temo que su antigua vida sigue interponiéndose entre nosotros.

Hades observaba en ese momento el regalo de Thanatos a su consorte, quien había decidido escuchar el consejo de su esposa, mostrándose sensato por primera vez en mucho tiempo, casi desde su mera existencia, parecía que sin su hermano Hypnos susurrando en su oído, convenciéndolo de actuar en contra de su sentido común, el dios de la muerte podía ser juicioso para su forma de ser.

— Con la granada tu rosa podría caminar en los círculos del inframundo con demasiada facilidad, pero él se niega a consumirla y tú no quieres obligarlo, por lo que vienes a mí, para cumplir la promesa que tú realizaste a tu amante sin siquiera pensarlo, todo para hacerlo sentirse agradecido.

Hades no parecía molesto, sólo enumeraba los hechos sin mucho esfuerzo, Minos guardaba silencio, sin atreverse a interrumpirlo ni siquiera por un instante, su señor no apreciaba que eso sucediera.

— ¿Te sorprende que lo sepa?

Pregunto sin esperar una sola respuesta de los labios de su juez favorito, con quien había conversado en más de una ocasión, la primera de ellas cuando aún era humano y su esposa le traiciono, un acto que Minos de grifo no pudo perdonar, ya fuera cometido por la influencia de Poseidón o sin ella, de cuyo resultado de aquella unión blasfema se encargo con responsabilidad, realizando los actos necesarios para que una criatura como esa no desolara su reino, aunque nadie recordaba sus acciones de aquella forma.

— No deberías, ya sabes que yo lo veo todo, ni siquiera el propio Hypnos puede escapar de mi atención.

Aquello sorprendió a Minos, quien pensaba era Thanatos el traidor, el que actuaba a las espaldas de su señor sin ninguna clase de respeto, la clase de acto que debía ser castigado, empezando a comprender, la razón por la cual fue premiado con su cangrejo.

— En quien confías aunque no deberías hacerlo Minos, permitiendo que su memoria fuera modificada, encontrándote sin saberlo en una guerra contra el fantasma de un recuerdo, la cual me temo podrías perder, pero...

Esa advertencia logro que Minos sintiera pánico, comprendiendo entonces que no debió permitir que Hypnos tocara a su rosa, después de todo, él siempre actuaba para su propia conveniencia, aun procediendo en contra de su propio hermano.

— Pensando en eso, tengo dos regalos para ti, porque tu lealtad es inamovible y porque Hypnos ha colmado mi paciencia con su último engaño.

Del cual Minos aun no sabía nada, pero creía que su castigo sería ejemplar, preguntándose que podría haber hecho que todos los actos de su hermano, no se comparaban con ello.

— El primero de ellos... le concederé protección a tu rosa en el inframundo, nadie podrá dañarlo, ni siquiera los dioses gemelos...

El juez sonrió agradecido inclinándose para besar la mano de Hades como muestra de su gratitud, eso era lo que necesitaba, si su rosa era libre de acompañarle a sus salones del juicio o a los círculos del inframundo, ya no se sentiría atrapado en ese sitio, en realidad, hasta podría llevarlo a los campos elíseos sin que sufriera ningún daño al pasar por los portales.

— El segundo de ellos, cuando tu rosa recuerde su pasado, y lo hará, sí acaso no logra perdonar el tormento y la mentira a la que le sometiste, podrás usar una de las Flechas de Cupido, la única que existe en el inframundo, pero recuerda, utilízala sólo si tu rosa no te ama, no sí no se comporta como desearías que lo hiciera.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Luco al escuchar las buenas noticias de los propios labios del juez Minos en persona, se apresuro a buscar a su hermano, quien desesperaba con cada segundo que pasaba, encontrándolo casi en el mismo lugar, sentado en compañía de Sage, el que se limitaba a rodear sus hombros con ambos brazos.

No quiso interrumpirlos, pero no tenía otra opción, no sabía cuánto tiempo tenía para prevenir a su hermano gemelo de no actuar en contra de los designios del juez Minos, ya que si bien decía que Albafica se encontraba a salvo, sus palabras fueron demasiado cripticas para poder entenderlas.

Carraspeo un poco para anunciar su presencia, esperando que el gran Sage tratara de atacarlo, tal vez que condenara sus acciones como el gran patriarca del extinto santuario de una diosa muerta, pero tal parecía, que el antiguo santo de cáncer, sufría tanto como su hermano, porque al verlo, lo único que hizo fue liberar a Lugonis, posando su mirada en el pasto moviéndose a causa de un viento imaginario.

Lugonis camino con rapidez cuando Luco sostuvo su muñeca, guiándolo a un sitio de aquellos campos que creyó podría ser seguro, libre de cualquier mirón, aun sus aliados, pero en especial uno de largo cabello blanco.

— Minos ha concedido tu petición, podrás ver a tu hijo, pero...

Su hermano por un momento temió cual era ese pero, porque Luco estaba tan nervioso, a menos que algo muy malo le hubiera pasado a su milagro, un acto que no podría perdonar o ignorar, que sería demasiado terrible para sus ojos.

— ¿Pero?

Luco respiro hondo, era en ese momento cuando le convencería de guardar silencio, de actuar con cautela, o su hermano jamás podría volver a ver a su hijo, quien le necesitaba a su lado, o al menos, su propio hermano debía decirle todo aquello que no pudo a causa de su deber, de su lealtad a su diosa, así podría tener algo de paz en esos campos que se suponían debían ser un paraíso.

— Dijo que Albafica lo amaba, que no intentaras alejarlos, que debías guardar respeto y que así, sí jurabas no interferir con su amor, te permitiría verlo.

Lugonis creía que su hijo sufría, las palabras de su gemelo eran de dolor, de una preocupación que podía helar su sangre, pero trataba de engañarlo, hacerle creer que Albafica estaba seguro, pero no era así, de eso estaba seguro.

— ¿Qué le han hecho?

Pregunto, abrazándose a sí mismo, mordiéndose el labio poco después, para tratar de ignorar el dolor de su corazón, de sus temores, aquellos que le decían que no estaba seguro, que ese juez no podría ser amable con su pobre milagro.

— No lo sé, no he podido verlo Lugonis, así que tal vez tu hijo se ha enamorado de Minos, es poderoso, sabio, hermoso a su manera, es la primera persona que ha podido tocar, eso no puede ignorarse con demasiada facilidad.

Eso era imposible, como podría enamorarse de un juez del inframundo, de una criatura que le pidió como esclavo, que le obligaba a permanecer con él, que seguramente le había hecho daño, sin importar los muchos dones que pudiera poseer, la lealtad y el orgullo de su hijo eran inamovibles.

— No creo que ese sea el caso.

Susurro más para sí, recordando el profundo afecto que poseía por Manigoldo, el mocoso que no tenía sentido de supervivencia e insistía en ingresar en los rosales, visitar a su hijo, para nombrarlo de formas un tanto ridículas, todo para verle sonreír, o eso era lo que pensaba el hombre de cabello rojo.

— Pero y si lo es, le pedirás que se aleje de Minos porque tuvo la mala suerte de ser un espectro, yo mismo lo soy hermano, sacrifique mi lealtad por el bienestar de mi alumno, tal vez, de alguna manera, el juez pudo enamorarlo.

Esa noción era absurda, pero, podría ser posible que Albafica se hubiera enamorado de Minos, aunque, no podría creerlo hasta no verlo con sus propios ojos, siendo muy difícil para él, que olvidara con tanta facilidad al joven alumno de Sage.

— No creo que tenga otra opción de todas formas Luco, necesito verlo, decirle cuanto lo amo.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

— Cualquiera estaría celoso de ti, Manigoldo, tienes demasiada suerte.

El no creía que por lo que había pasado hasta ese momento fuera suerte, ni siquiera sabía cómo llamarlo, sólo que Verónica trataba de convencerlo de aceptar esa mentira, Thanatos no le amaba, sólo estaba obsesionado de él, quería humillarlo, destruirlo, nada más.

— Yo no le llamaría de esa forma.

Pronuncio Manigoldo, apretando los puños a su costado, su orgullo casi destruido por aquella nueva armadura, por haber comido de aquella bandeja, ignorando que esa delicia fue construida por Thanatos, que al comerla le estaba dando un pequeño e insignificante placer, como aquella armadura negra.

— ¿Cómo lo llamarías?

Pregunto Verónica acercándose al cangrejo, quien seguía observando su armadura con demasiada aprensión, ignorando como el espejo se volvía a formar sin la presencia de Thanatos en aquella habitación, una de las características de ese castillo.

— Esto es una pesadilla... eso es lo que es, y sé que no podre despertar nunca.

La imagen que le veía en el espejo era la de un espectro, ni siquiera su maestro podría reconocerlo, él ya no podría reconocerse, relamiéndose los labios cuando Verónica se acerco a él, colocando sus manos en el cuerpo de Manigoldo, recargándose con algo de afecto sobre él, acariciando su mejilla con la punta de su dedo índice.

— Yo lo llamaría un sueño erótico Manigoldo, eres el amante de un dios, uno que jamás había sentido deseo, que te considera como un tesoro, algo digno para cuidar y poseer, un guerrero, puesto que te ha dado esa armadura.

Manigoldo no empujo a Verónica, quien guio su rostro en dirección del espejo, esperando que se admirara en el, riéndose cuando desvió la mirada con asco, alejándose algunos cuantos pasos del espejo.

— Y tú piensas que esto es una pesadilla, yo no lo llamaría de aquella forma...

Verónica le dio la espalda al reflejo del espejo, cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho con demasiada delicadeza, riéndose de la desesperación de Manigoldo, quien dio varios pasos largos, tratando de alejarse de los tres.

— Yo digo que deberías estar agradecido, esto no es otra cosa más que un sueño hecho realidad.

Manigoldo no estaba dispuesto a escuchar aquellas mentiras, lo único que deseaba era recuperar algo de normalidad, de su vieja vida, necesitaba ver una cara amiga, quería ver a su maestro, el era el único que podía comprenderlo.

— Pero si quieres un consejo, sería esté dulzura...

Verónica se detuvo a su lado, dibujando un corazón sobre su pecho, frunciendo sus labios en algo parecido a una sonrisa, como si recordara el pasado, uno que seguía fresco en su memoria.

— Mientras más rechaces a Thanatos más te deseara, pero si le das lo que desea, tarde o temprano, te dejara ir, serás libre como yo, como Leuca y como cada una de sus ninfas.

Sí se rendía, entonces Thanatos lo dejaría solo, pero si lo hacía, que caso tuvo pasar por toda esa pesadilla si se convertiría en una de esas criaturas de ojos muertos, sin alma ni esperanza, de que sirvió sobrevivir en su aldea, entrenar como lo hizo, de que serviría su honor, de nada, convirtiéndolo únicamente en una cortesana.

— Ustedes no son libres, están atrapados en el inframundo, son sus juguetes y yo no seré eso, no me destruirá, no me usara como un juguete.

Verónica se río de forma escandalosa cubriendo su boca, mirándolo casi como si fuera un niño pequeño realizando un berrinche completamente irracional, casi como si le tuviera lastima, un sentimiento que le dio nauseas a Manigoldo.

— Pero ya te usa a su antojo Manigoldo, porque no obtener algo a cambio por ello, además, tú eres especial para él, Thanatos nunca había caído presa de los placeres de la carne y por lo que he logrado ver no ha tenido suficiente de ti, le gustas demasiado.

Para Manigoldo aquello no era más que una muestra de su lujuria, comprendiendo tal vez que nunca lo dejaría marcharse y que en toda su vida, nunca había sufrido una angustia semejante, tanto dolor, tanta desesperación, que de momento creía que perdería el juicio, que se volvería irremediablemente loco.

— Así que... es cierto, nunca podre marcharme.

Verónica ignorando su dolor se detuvo a sus espaldas, rodeándolo con sus brazos a la altura del cuello como si tratara de consolarlo, recargando su frente contra su espalda, ellos tenían una estatura parecida, así como un físico casi idéntico, lo único que los diferenciaba era su femineidad y la masculinidad del consorte de la muerte.

— Pero no deberías estar tan triste, eres el amado de la muerte y esta siempre va a cuidar de ti.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Albafica trato de mantener la calma memorizando cada uno de los símbolos que Minos utilizaba en las puertas, los que trato de mantener ocultos de su mirada, pero no pudo, provocando que su rosa sintiera curiosidad, diciéndose en silencio que cuando pudiera les buscaría en la biblioteca de su amante.

Su sexto sentido se lo indicaba, aquellos túneles, esos símbolos, todo eso era de suma importancia para poder escapar de aquel infierno, si algún día deseaba hacerlo, porque de aquella manera los espectros podían ir y venir dentro del inframundo, con ayuda de aquellos portales con luces que le recordaban algo importante, pero que no podía terminar de pronunciar.

Al pisar los campos elíseos Albafica vio toda aquella belleza con un dejo de disgusto, era de día pero el sol no existía, el pasto se movía cadencioso pero no existía ninguna clase de viento, las flores eran exactamente iguales, hermosas, pero falsas.

Como todo lo creado en el inframundo, haciendo que recordara lo que Minos le dijo, que Thanatos, el dios de la muerte, aquella entidad que odiaba tanto, se llevaría a cáncer a ese sitio, como si quisiera cambiar su prisión, pensó repentinamente, sacudiendo su cabeza para borrar esos pensamientos, él era un traidor, no tenía porque preocuparse por él.

— Este lugar es hermoso, no es así, Albafica...

El juez al ver que estaba demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos creyó que se debía a la belleza de aquellos campos, no por un temor que comenzaba a comerse su corazón, sin importar sus recuerdos, sin que pudiera pronunciar el nombre de aquel que necesitaba, el que no era Minos, a pesar de lo mucho que le amaba.

— Lugonis esta esperándote Albafica, sígueme...

Pronuncio tomándolo de la mano, un acto que no pudo pasar desapercibido por otra alma, una de cabello blanco, demasiado largo para ser un guerrero, el que inmediatamente noto que había un cambio en el guerrero de la rosa, preguntándose que había pasado para que sus ojos hubieran cambiado tanto, ya no brillaran como antes, creyendo que algo más que la brutalidad de sus captores era lo que ocurrió con él.

— Albafica...

El guerrero ignoro aquella mirada comenzando a sentirse demasiado nervioso repentinamente, sin saber cuál sería la reacción de su padre, si acaso aceptaría su relación con el juez Minos de grifo.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado para saber lo que su padre haría una vez que le viera caminando en los campos elíseos, porque repentinamente, una persona se acerco a él abrazándolo como siempre quiso hacer, con tanto afecto, tanto amor, que le hizo olvidar sus temores.

El cambio no paso desapercibido ante los ojos de Lugonis, como todo buen padre amoroso noto que su hijo era diferente, aquel hermoso brillo en sus ojos era más opaco, su sonrisa estaba cargada de tristeza, pero por fin podía verle, rodeando sus hombros con cariño.

— Mi pequeño milagro...

Pronuncio entre lágrimas, sintiendo como Albafica se aferraba a su cuerpo, llorando de la misma forma, todo ese tiempo ajeno a la ligera molestia del juez Minos de grifo, quien comenzaba a sentir celos de un amor tan puro, aunque solo fueran padre e hijo.

— Te he extrañado tanto, no tienes una idea de lo preocupado que estaba por ustedes dos...

Albafica se alejo un poco de su padre, preguntándose cuál era la razón de su temor, por cuales dos se preocupaba, pero inmediatamente Luco le hizo una seña a su hermano para que guardara silencio, una orden que debía obedecer.

— ¿De cuales dos hablas? ¿Quién más está aquí?

Pero ya era tarde, su atención estaba fija en sus palabras, preguntándose por quien mas temía su padre, quien era una buena persona y siempre se preocupo por los demás, ignorando la molestia de Minos, quien le había advertido a Luco sobre eso, diciéndole que debía ser respetuoso, suponiendo que así eran todos los santos de Athena, nunca comprendían cuando guardar silencio.

— Ya debes saber que Manigoldo está aquí...

A Lugonis no le importaba el castigo que recibiría del juez Minos en persona, su hijo debía comprender que estaba pasando, recuperar el brillo de sus ojos, pero parecía que fue un error, porque su milagro enfureció repentinamente al solo recordar el daño que le hizo, como los traiciono entregándose al dios de la muerte, convirtiéndose en una sucia ramera después de abusar de su confianza y respeto.

— ¡El sólo es un asqueroso traidor y espero que su dolor no tenga fin!

Aquella respuesta complació a Minos, quien perdono la necedad del santo de piscis, después de todo, no podía dañar las almas de los campos elíseos, y al mismo tiempo, esas palabras, aquella crueldad, lleno de horror a Lugonis, quien llevo una mano a la mejilla de su hijo, preguntándose si acaso eran ciertas sus palabras.

— ¿Qué te han hecho?


	25. Sangre.

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias...

Avisos: Esta historia contiene Slash, yaoi, m/m, está basada en El Lienzo Perdido y en el inframundo de Saint Seiya Saga de Hades. Contiene las parejas Minos/Albafica, Thanatos/Manigoldo, Manigoldo/Albafica. Tendrá escenas de violación, sadomasoquismo y relaciones entre dos hombres.

Resumen: Hades se ha llevado la victoria y es el momento de recompensar a sus leales espectros. Minos y Thanatos desean al guerrero que los humillo como su esclavo y de ahora en adelante, Manigoldo y Albafica atravesaran un calvario que no parece tener fin. Minos/Albafica Thanatos/Manigoldo Manigoldo/Albafica

Inframundo.

Capítulo 25

Sangre.

A Lugonis no le importaba el castigo que recibiría del juez Minos en persona, su hijo debía comprender que estaba pasando, recuperar el brillo de sus ojos, pero parecía que fue un error, porque su milagro enfureció repentinamente al solo recordar el daño que le hizo, como los traiciono entregándose al dios de la muerte, convirtiéndose en una sucia ramera después de abusar de su confianza y respeto.

— ¡El sólo es un asqueroso traidor y espero que su dolor no tenga fin!

Aquella respuesta complació a Minos, quien perdono la necedad del santo de piscis, después de todo, no podía dañar las almas de los campos elíseos, y al mismo tiempo, esas palabras, aquella crueldad, lleno de horror a Lugonis, quien llevo una mano a la mejilla de su hijo, preguntándose si acaso eran ciertas sus palabras.

— ¿Qué te han hecho?

La mirada de Albafica por primera vez parecía cruel, cargada de odio, no era el mismo muchacho que abandono en su templo, sin embargo, seguía siendo su hijo a fin y al cabo, quien siguió sus pasos, quien dio su vida por la tierra, por lo que, a pesar de todo, no podría juzgarlo si de verdad se había enamorado de ese juez, si repentinamente odiaba a Manigoldo, quien también estaba en esos círculos, cuyo destino debía ser parecido al de su milagro.

— Nada.

Dijo al principio, pero después cambio de opinión, su padre tenía que saber la clase de hombre que había resultado ser cáncer, no le diría todo, pero lo suficiente para que ya no quisiera realizar más preguntas.

— Manigoldo me traiciono, me daño como nadie más jamás lo había hecho y después de eso se entrego al dios de la muerte.

Pronuncio, esperando que eso fuera suficiente para Lugonis, quien guardo silencio, sin decir una sola palabra, sin atreverse a contradecir a su alumno, ese no era el muchacho que conocía, pero la otra opción era que su hijo mintiera o que en todo caso, algo le hiciera mentir.

— Sólo espero que nunca abandone la protección de su amada muerte, porque cuando logre llegar a él, se lo hare pagar muy caro.

Las palabras de Albafica no pasaron desapercibidas por Minos, quien trago un poco de saliva, recordando que aquellas fueron las mismas que le dijo la primera vez que uso los hilos, tratando de olvidar aquella endemoniada duda, maldiciendo esta vez a Hypnos y su supuesto regalo, que más bien, parecía un castigo.

— Lo matare por esto, juro que lo hare en nombre de Athena.

Por el momento su lealtad seguía intacta, pero su amor por Manigoldo, uno que iba más allá de la atracción física, que por unos instantes creyó que podría culminar en algo grandioso, se había convertido en odio, uno que le daba miedo, porque temía, que si ese odio no era más que una ilusión, cuando supiera lo que hizo, si es que en realidad llegaba a cumplir su promesa, tal vez no podría perdonarse.

Para Lugonis aquella sería la peor de las traiciones y nadie podría sobrevivir un golpe como ese, para el antiguo santo de piscis era más que obvio que su milagro estaba cometiendo una equivocación, pero con el juez Minos presente, no podía pronunciar sus dudas, porque eso significaba no volver a ver a Albafica.

Sí eso pasaba su pequeño confundido estaría solo, sin Manigoldo porque él mismo lo mataría, sin su hermano y sin él, a la merced de ese juez, cuya mirada le causaba escalofríos por lo carente de sentimientos, haciéndole recordar una ocasión que pudo ver una obre de marionetas, esa mirada era la misma que usaba el dueño de aquellos juguetes.

Luco comenzó a temer por la seguridad de su hermano y colocándose delante de él, sus manos sobre los hombros de su hermano, quiso llamar su atención, esperando que esta vez si quisiera escucharlo, porque era obvio que cuando le dio aquella advertencia no lo hizo.

— Hermano, tal vez deberías guardar un poco la compostura, recuerda lo que conversamos con anterioridad, lo importante que era esta reunión para Albafica.

Lugonis recordó la advertencia de Luco y mordiéndose el labio, asintió, un gesto que paso desapercibido por Albafica, pero no por Minos, el juez que simplemente se limito a sonreír, parecía que la lealtad de los santos de Athena no era inquebrantable, pero como podría serlo, sí ellos pasaban una vida de tormentos para ofrendar su vida por personas que no se lo agradecerían nunca, que ni siquiera sabían que existían.

No era como su dios Hades, quien jamás permitía que perecieran, quien los compensaba por sus acciones, dándoles todo lo que alguna vez desearon si lograban llevarse la victoria, encerrar a los otros dioses, reunirlo con su esposa.

Sus castigos eran ejemplares, eso era cierto, pero estos generalmente nunca eran dados sin ningún motivo demasiado poderoso como para que no pudieran ganarse un perdón de cualquier otra forma.

Las traiciones eran inconcebibles porque sabias que al final serias recompensado con algo de valor, no un sentimiento confuso e intangible de honor, sino con regalos tangibles que podías cuantificar, como lo era su amada rosa.

La que sin saberlo era protegida por el mismo dios del inframundo, alejándolo del todo mal, tal vez hasta dotándolo de algunos dones especiales, pero eso estaba por verse, como la lealtad de Lugonis, que para sus ojos, no era tan fuerte como su amor de padre, ya que negando a su diosa estaba dispuesto a guardar silencio, tal vez, porque ya habían pagado con demasiado dolor su lealtad a cambio de nada, ni un mero agradecimiento.

— Debes saber que a pesar de lo mucho que te pueda doler Lugonis, Albafica me ama a mí, no a nadie más.

Pronuncio Minos, manteniendo su distancia, pero recibiendo una sonrisa radiante de su rosa, para profundo dolor de Lugonis, quien se preguntaba sí su milagro sobreviviría al finalizar ese tormento, creyendo que no lo haría, pero aun así, todo era mejor a no verlo más, sabiendo que estaba en las manos de ese sádico juez del inframundo, comprendiendo que al guardar silencio negaba la existencia de su diosa.

— La verdad siempre sale a la luz, juez Minos, así que te lo advierto, si tu lastimas a mi hijo, yo saldré de aquí y te lo hare pagar con tu sangre endemoniada, porque las rosas tienen espinas, algunas demasiado afiladas.

Minos asintió, pensando que de allí lo había sacado su rosa, ese odioso orgullo que cerraba sus ojos, el que le obligo a aceptar la ayuda de Hypnos, todo porque su rosa seguía negándosele, aunque se imaginaba, que las promesas de una rosa encerrada en los campos elíseos no podría cumplirse.

— Tomare en cuenta tu amenaza Lugonis, pero te aseguro que Albafica está seguro entre mis brazos.

Quienes intentaran separarlos por otro lado no lo estaban y Lugonis debía comprender aquella amenaza silenciosa, porque bajo la cabeza, como si ya no supiera que decir para después, enfocarse en su hijo, ignorando su presencia, comportándose como todo un padre haría cuando ha pasado demasiado tiempo sin ver a su retoño.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Shion fue el primero en sentir el cambio de energía en las doce casas zodiacales, en la mera esencia del santuario de Athena, junto al nuevo grito de su diosa, la que se encontraba presa en los dominios de Hades, a los cuales ningún mortal podría llegar por mucho que lo intentaran.

Ellos habían perdido y por un acto de compasión, aunque ellos más bien dirían de burla, de Hades, dejaron vivir a un puñado de santos, solo dos dorados, algunos plateados y algunos pocos de los aspirantes.

Entre ellos un pequeño de cabello morado de su misma estirpe, quien se aferro a su capa cuando trato de salir de la casa del patriarca, sólo para ver como uno de sus templos, comenzaba a agrietarse como si un gigante invisible o una fuerza que no comprendían intentara destruirlo.

Inmediatamente pensó en Manigoldo y en la desaparición de su armadura, creyendo por unos instantes que aun seguía vivo, por eso su diosa estaba llorando, tal vez aquella razón era la causante de que la estatua de su diosa pareciera desolada, una idea absurda, porque solo se trataba de una estatua de mármol, no de Athena en persona.

Quien no sería liberada hasta que hubieran pasado tres cientos años o más, no sabía la razón del grito, ella solo lloraba cuando sufría por uno de sus santos, tal vez, aquel que moro en la cuarta casa.

El patriarca de cabellera verde vio con sumo horror como la cuarta casa se iba cubriendo de grietas y después ante sus ojos, la casa de cáncer, la que pertenecía a su hermano de armas Manigoldo se desmoronaba con un estruendoso sonido, como si ya no pudiera sostenerse más y al mismo tiempo, la llama siempre presente en el reloj, al principio ondulaba como si estuviera a punto de apagarse, para cambiar de color por un negro azuloso, que desapareció en un instante, cuando la última piedra de la Casa de Cáncer cayó al suelo.

— ¿Shion que fue eso?

Pregunto Dohko hincándose frente a las ruinas, tomando la arena en sus manos como si se trataran de las cenizas de Manigoldo, preguntándose en silencio, si acaso esa pesadilla no tenía fin, pero comprendiendo que aun faltaban demasiados siglos para un nuevo amanecer.

— No lo sé, ojala pudiera encontrar algo en las viejas bibliotecas, pero no hay nada...

Shion tomo entre sus manos un montón de arena, la cual comenzaba a ser llevada por el viento, perdiéndose poco a poco, seguro que antes de que iniciaran las guerras santas, la casa de cáncer no sería más que un recuerdo, si acaso vivían tanto para verlas.

— Si tan solo Athena respondiera nuestras plegarias...

Preguntándose si lo mismo ocurriría con la de piscis y si acaso, aquellos cambios tenían que ver con los antiguos moradores de los templos, Albafica y Manigoldo, pero como la casa de piscis seguía intacta, olvido aquel temor, diciéndose que sus amigos estaban muertos, que nadie, sólo Hades en persona, podía darle nueva vida a las almas de los difuntos.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Como lo supuso Verónica, el santo de cáncer cuando pudo recuperarse de la impresión de tener una nueva armadura, de lo que significaban las palabras de su dios, quiso visitar a su maestro, el anciano santo de cáncer que pasaba sus días sentado en los campos elíseos, como si estuviera meditando, aunque Thanatos decía que estaba planeando su contraofensiva.

El espectro de cáncer decidió visitar a Sage, sin importarle sus consejos o sus palabras, lo único que deseaba, decía, era ver un rostro amigo, encontrando ridículas sus palabras, cuando le dijo que él era un rostro amigo, recordándole que su misión era servirle, que así no había forma alguna en la cual pudieran ser amigos, ni siquiera colegas, que solo era un chaperón o un eunuco.

Después de insultarlo con su desagradable franqueza, ya que se estaba poniendo a sí mismo en el papel de una concubina, suponiendo que habría más como él, cuando en realidad era el consorte de Thanatos, salió como le enseño, usando sus alas como quien siempre las ha tenido.

Todo ese tiempo ignorándolo rotundamente, sin pronunciar una sola palabra o darle cualquier clase de advertencia, solo deteniéndose cuando halló a su maestro, quien seguía sumido en su dolor, sentado en los verdes prados, pensando en sus errores.

Manigoldo dio el primer paso en los capos elíseos portando aquella extraña armadura, se sentía tan diferente, que lo único que necesitaba era un poco de normalidad, tal vez, su maestro podría dársela.

A sus espaldas se encontraba Verónica, quien no dejaba de pronunciar una letanía de absurdas advertencias, repitiéndole varias veces que si algo malo le pasaba Thanatos le haría pagar muy caro esa ofensa, que si no se preocupaba por su seguridad, al menos que no actuara en contra suya.

Para Manigoldo era muy difícil bloquearlo, pero lo hizo, buscando a la persona más importante de su vida, por quien haría lo que fuera, la que nunca lo rechazaba y la que tal vez, de alguna forma, le devolvería algo de normalidad a su vida, la que no era su diosa ni su amigo, sino su maestro, a quien veía como si fuera su padre, el único que recordaba al menos.

— Maestro...

Susurro al verle sentado, Sage se culpaba por lo que había pasado, creía que él fue quien lo entrego en los brazos de la muerte, lo que por supuesto era una mentira, porque a pesar de que sospechara cual era su destino, comenzaba a creer que nunca tuvo una opción realmente, que había nacido para ser el consorte de la muerte.

— ¿Manigoldo?

Pregunto el anciano patriarca, mirándolo de pies a cabeza, probablemente preguntándose qué era lo que vestía, que había ocurrido con su armadura y porque lo estaba acompañando ese espectro de cabello rubio.

De pronto era como si todos sus años de vida cayeran sobre sus espaldas, se veía viejo y cansado, tan agotado como nunca se vio en vida, todo por culpa suya pensó con remordimiento.

Cuando lo conoció era un hombre fuerte, gentil, sabio, ahora parecía que el dolor estaba destruyéndolo poco a poco, haciendo que su fortaleza también se perdiera un poco, logrando que sus ojos por un momento se llenaran de lagrimas, las que trato de controlar, sintiéndose humillado, un montón de basura, sólo una pieza de ajedrez de su amo.

— Necesitaba verlo...

Susurro mordiéndose el labio, apenas pudo pronunciar dos palabras antes de que su voz se quebrara delante de su maestro, sintiendo como los brazos de Sage lo rodeaban con ternura, permitiéndole que llorara, pero él no lo haría, no le mostraría el insoportable dolor de su incertidumbre.

— Lo siento tanto...

Los dos eran de la misma estatura ahora y aunque Manigoldo era mucho más musculoso para él siempre seria ese pequeño perdido en esa horrible aldea, a pesar de todo, seguía vivo en su corazón el afán de protegerlo.

— Maestro...

El hombre de cabello blanco comenzó a acariciar su cabello cerrando los ojos, maldiciéndose por su falta de previsión, sintiendo los temblores del cuerpo de su alumno, sus esfuerzos para no llorar, creyendo que de aquella forma podría mentirle, dejarlo ignorante de su dolor.

— ¿Qué llevas puesto?

Pregunto cuando Manigoldo se hubiera calmado lo suficiente, su alumno no quería llorar delante de sus ojos, así que no lo humillaría más de lo que ese dios ya lo había hecho, notando como se dibujaba una casi sonrisa, una mueca amarga en sus labios.

— Es mi vestido de bodas... o algo parecido Maestro.

Casi bromeó, pero se detuvo al ver el dolor de Sage, maldiciéndose en voz baja, esperando que Verónica no quisiera interrumpirlos, decirle que tanta suerte tuvo, pero el espectro guardo silencio, alejándose unos cuantos metros para que varias de sus moscas sobrevolaran esa zona de los campos elíseos.

— Soy el consorte de Thanatos, el dice que nunca tuve una opción y creo que es cierto.

Sage sintió que sus dos cientos años de vida caían sobre su espalda de golpe y de pronto, debía sentarse, sin creer lo que le había hecho a su alumno, todo por vengar a sus hermanos caídos en la primera guerra, la que sobrevivió, cuando lo que debió haber hecho era alejar a su alumno todo lo que pudiera del dios de la muerte, advertirle del peligro, pero sin sus dones, no podrían llegar con los dioses gemelos, no podían completar la primera parte de su venganza.

— ¿Qué es lo que he hecho?

Pregunto, al mismo tiempo que Manigoldo lo sostenía de los brazos, ayudándolo a sentarse, pensando que tal vez debía convencerlo de que estaba en buenas manos, que no lo lastimaban y que podía ser mucho peor, pero que según parecía, el dios de la muerte haría lo que fuera por ganarse su confianza.

— Me dio unos años de libertad querido maestro, de no haber sido por usted jamás habría conocido la vida, solo la muerte, por eso siempre estaré agradecido con usted.

Pero no podía hacerlo, no se atrevía a pronunciar las mentiras que Thanatos se esforzaba en repetir como si fuera un mantra, Sage sólo se preocuparía mucho más si las dijera como si realmente lo creyera, pero aun así, debía haber una forma de convencerlo de que nada de eso era su culpa.

— Hay muchas cosas que no quiso decirme, pero vi algunos fragmentos, se lo mucho que me amo y cuanto cuido de mi, pero también se, que nada de lo que usted hubiera hecho podría salvarme de él.

Su alumno ni siquiera alcanzaba a comprender lo mucho que le había traicionado, las palabras que no se atrevía a pronunciar, su desobediencia a su diosa, el dolor de saber que sin importarle la seguridad de Manigoldo de todas formas lo llevo con esa depravada criatura, como una oveja en el matadero.

— Debí haber hecho algo más... tal vez si yo...

Pronuncio, perdiéndose en su arrepentimiento, sintiendo esta vez como era Manigoldo quien rodeaba sus hombros con delicadeza, recorriendo su cabello con una de sus manos, al mismo tiempo que con la otra le daba pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda, aferrándose al mismo tiempo al calor de su alma o cuerpo, recordando sus primeros días en el santuario, lo mucho que le debía a este hombre, lo mucho que lo amo a pesar de saber lo que era.

— Nada de lo que usted hubiera hecho me habría apartado de mi destino, la muerte nunca me abandono, ni siquiera cuando cometí la tontería de besar a Albafica...

Al pronunciar ese nombre, su maestro se tenso de nueva cuenta, llamando la atención de Manigoldo, quien se alejo unos centímetros, tratando de comprender cuál era la razón de esa preocupación, era casi como si ya le hubiera visto, como si supiera algo que él no.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

Pregunto y su maestro volteo en dirección de sus espaldas, sí su alumno viera a su amor de juventud en ese momento no podría reconocerlo, por lo que sujetándolo de la muñeca, trato de evitar que se dirigiera hacia donde Lugonis hablaba con su hijo, quien caminaba en compañía del juez, como si realmente sintiera un amor profundo por él.

— No vayas Manigoldo.

Trato de advertirle, pero su alumno no le hizo caso y antes de que pudiera detenerlo, el propio Thanatos se hizo presente, interponiéndose en su camino, como si adivinara el desenlace que tendría ese encuentro, el cual no detuvo ni dejaría que lo evitaran, su fuego fatuo debía saberlo, comprender que su rosa no lo amaba, de esa forma podrían comenzar su futuro juntos.

— Ya es tarde anciano, él debe comprender...

Sage negó aquello con un movimiento de la cabeza y trato de esquivar al dios de la muerte, quien sin importarle lo valioso que era este anciano para su consorte, lo ataco por la espalda, inmovilizándolo en ese instante.

— Y tú, ya no te interpondrás entre nosotros, fallaste, te convendría aceptarlo.

El patriarca se levanto de un salto, comprendiendo que el dios de la muerte no lo dejaría marcharse, pero al mismo tiempo, no estaba usando su cosmos como cuando se enfrentaron a él, casi como si le estuviera dando una advertencia.

— Sólo criaste a ese muchacho para llegar a mí, para ingresar donde tú no podías...

Sage no negó aquellas palabras, apretando los puños a sus costados, implorándole a cualquier deidad que su querido alumno jamás escuchara esas palabras, no quería que le odiara por siempre.

— Sabías que yo lo protegía, que nunca permitiría que sufriera ningún daño a menos que yo lo realizara, no es verdad Sage.

Verónica estaba sorprendido al escuchar esa verdad, preguntándose como los santos de Athena podían condenar sus acciones, considerándolos como unos hipócritas, aunque suponía que había mas entre el viejo patriarca y el dios de la muerte, información que solo conocían ellos dos.

— Athena te ordeno que lo protegieras, pero también te dijo que él podría ser el siguiente santo de cáncer o vivir una vida plena, envejecer y tener descendencia en Rodorio, pero no, tú viste su valor, ustedes dos se decidieron a usarlo para destruirnos.

Thanatos no esperaba que Sage quisiera interrumpirlo, después de todo, no podría mentirle, él sabía que su amado alumno sería su consorte si perdían, pero al mismo tiempo, que él sería el único que podría llegar a él, así que se arriesgo, hizo una apuesta que perdió, entregándole a su compañero, después de enseñarle todo lo que sabía.

— Pero en el proceso te encariñaste con él, lo trataste como un hijo y por poco te arrepientes de tus acciones, pero ya era tarde, Manigoldo no se detendría hasta vengarse de la muerte, así que tu darías tu vida para encerrarme, tu hermano, encerraría al mío, y el Pegaso le brindaría las armas a su diosa para derrotarnos, pero fallaron, en una parte de tu plan de dos cientos años fallaste, entregándome a un hermoso tesoro, un esposo perfecto.

El veneno estaba en esos campos y debía tener cuidado, por lo que pensaba que ya era momento de retirarse, asegurarse de que Minos no lo engañara, permitiendo que su amado fuego fatuo sufriera un daño irreparable.

— ¡Déjalo ir!

Pronuncio de pronto Sage, hincándose en el suelo como quien pide por la vida de un condenado a muerte, el sabio patriarca del santuario se estaba humillando, todo por su hermoso alumno, para que se le concediera la libertad.

— Te lo suplico, deja que se vaya, deja que sea libre...

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Lo primero que llamo su atención fueron las moscas, las que comenzaron a pararse una por una en los pilares próximos a su padre y a Minos, el que decidió ignorarlas, el mismo que había guardado el más absoluto silencio.

Su padre no estaba contento por su relación con Minos, pero al menos, había guardado la compostura como tan graciosamente lo dijo Luco, limitándose a escuchar algunos de sus recuerdos, los que eran demasiado confusos.

Parecía que Lugonis deseaba decirle algo, pero con su amante presente, no se atrevía a decirlo y él, notando como las moscas observaban su conversación, suponiendo que eran los espías de ese desagradable espectro de nombre femenino, no se sentía con la libertad de pronunciar aquello que deseaba.

Tampoco quería que su padre se diera cuenta de que algunos de sus recuerdos estaban borrosos, él ya creía que Minos le estaba haciendo daño, sí acaso conocía acerca de sus dudas, estaba seguro que su paz, aquella alcanzada en los campos elíseos se perdería.

Albafica de pronto sintió un cosmos familiar, uno plagado de la muerte, el que reconoció inmediatamente como aquel perteneciente a cáncer, a Manigoldo, al monstruo que le hizo tanto daño, que lo humillo de una forma tan vil, que se prometió hacérselo pagar, aunque se tardara cien, dos cientos años, los siglos que fueran.

Ese traidor estaba cerca, podía sentirlo, se dijo en silencio ignorando las palabras de Lugonis, así como las de Minos, quien se levanto con lentitud, para caminar detrás de él, preguntándose si acaso los augurios de Thanatos estaban a punto de cumplirse.

Dudando si acaso no debía sentir temor, ya que ni siquiera él sentía el cosmos de cáncer a esa distancia, preguntándose como lo hacía Albafica y si acaso, el que lo presintiera, no tenía que ver con un destino que se vio truncado a causa de las guerras santas.

Negando aquel pensamiento, diciéndose que si los dos santos dorados no pudieron estar juntos no fue a causa del veneno, sino porque ellos no estaban hechos para amarse, Albafica era suyo y lo único que le orillaba a buscarlo, era el odio que sentía por aquel que daño su orgullo, quien no era cáncer, sino él mismo.

Su rosa volteo mirándole con una expresión que de momento le pareció incomprensible, para encender su cosmos poco después ignorando cualquier orden suya, corriendo en dirección de donde pensaba encontraría a cáncer, al que vio portando la armadura de uno de los espectros, la que se parecía demasiado a la misma armadura que portaba la última vez que lo vio, antes de la guerra, antes de que lo humillara como lo hizo.

De pronto su sangre hirvió a causa de la ira y del odio que sentía, elevando su cosmos, seguro que estaba actuando según los designios de su diosa, vengando una doble traición que no podrían perdonar, atacando a Manigoldo, el que apenas pudo quitarse de en medio, sus ojos abiertos de una forma ridícula, sorprendido de que él, a quien le hizo tanto daño, lo atacara.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

— ¡Manigoldo!

El guerrero que lo atacaba no era el mismo santo que amaba, ni siquiera sus ojos brillaban como en el pasado y sus ataques, cada uno de ellos trataban de matarlo, haciendo que se preguntara la razón de ello, si acaso el que comiera de la granada era un acto tan terrible para que no pudiera comprender que lo hizo por el bien de su maestro.

— ¿Albafica?

Pregunto, sintiendo como un puñetazo se impactaba contra su rostro, seguido de muchos más, los que daban en puntos vitales, abriendo cortadas en la piel descubierta a pesar de la armadura, el santo de piscis, su amado hermano de armas, deseaba matarlo.

— ¡Eres un traidor!

Manigoldo retrocedió varios pasos, esquivando los golpes de Albafica por poco, estaba seguro ataviado con su nueva armadura pero temeroso de atacar el cuerpo desnudo de su amigo, el que no portaba ninguna clase de protección, pero al menos ya no era esa obscena túnica que mostraba su pecho, sus piernas y su espalda.

— ¡No eres más que un montón de basura!

Los golpes dolían, pero las palabras eran mucho peores, Manigoldo no entendía que estaba pasando, porque Albafica trataba de hacerle daño, evitando un último golpe, el que corto la palma de su mano, de la que broto sangre que cayó en las plantas de los campos elíseos.

— ¡Una sucia ramera!

Cada una de aquellas palabras eran recibidas como una puñalada, borrando su fachada de seguridad, porque a fin de cuentas, eran aquellas palabras lo que Manigoldo había comenzado a pensar de su propia persona, era un traidor, era basura y no era más que una zorra, no servía para nada más que calentar el lecho del dios de la muerte, nunca tuvo una opción, aunque por un momento quiso creerlo.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

El dolor en el rostro de su enemigo no era más que una burla, después de lo que le hizo, de su humillación se atrevía a actuar como si le dolieran sus palabras, aunque suponía que eran ciertas, Manigoldo se había vuelto la ramera del dios de la muerte, un destino digno para un traidor como él, cuya armadura no mostraba más que su lealtad por él, por ese dios que despertaba el odio más visceral en su persona.

— ¿Acaso te duele la verdad Manigoldo?

Pregunto, notando como su sangre había manchado las plantas de los campos elíseos, al mismo tiempo que Manigoldo guardaba silencio, negando aquello con un movimiento de la cabeza, como si tratara de explicarse, tal vez pedirle perdón, pero no lo permitiría, no escucharía más de sus mentiras.

— No toleras que lo sepa, que soñabas con este momento cuando tratabas de llegar a mí, para traicionarme después...

Manigoldo no entendía la crueldad de Albafica, el nunca se había comportado de esa forma, era como si se tratara de otra persona, una que no sentía piedad, que le odiaba o tal vez, después de todo, esos eran los verdaderos sentimientos que despertaba en el.

— Eso no es cierto... eso...

Ese no era su amado, esa persona que trataba de matarlo no era Albafica, no aquel por quien hubiera dado toda su vida, su libertad, por una sola noche de amor, a quien necesitaba a su lado, quien jamás le correspondió, que ahora lo despreciaba, que no podía consentir un sacrificio, un único sacrificio por el bien de su maestro.

— Lo que no entiendo es... porque traicionarme, porque atacarme, si de todas formas te entregarías a ese dios a la primera oportunidad...

Aquellas palabras no tenían sentido para Manigoldo, él jamás le había puesto un dedo encima, pero no pudo preguntarle acerca de que le hablaba porque repentinamente, raíces o zarzas se elevaron como una barrera alrededor de Albafica, cuya sangre, parecía moverse a su voluntad, un truco que había estado perfeccionando con las molestas moscas de Verónica, con sus propias rosas, tal vez imitando los mismos hilos de Minos, quien observaba ese combate en silencio.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

Pregunto Manigoldo, él que sabía que la sangre de Albafica era especial pero que nunca le había visto actuar de esa forma, como si tomara posesión de las raíces de aquellas plantas, las que se azotaban a su alrededor, las que se veían sumamente afiladas.

— ¡Guarda silencio!

Le advirtió, usando las zarzas como un arma, las que comenzaron a seguir a Manigoldo, el que apenas podía esquivarlas, y al ser creaciones del inframundo, aunque estas fueran dentro de los campos elíseos, el filo de sus espinas, la dureza de su corteza, era tal que podría dañar al antiguo santo de cáncer si llegaban a tocarlo.

— ¡No quiero escuchar más de tus mentiras!

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

— Deberías estar contento anciano.

Pronuncio Thanatos con una sonrisa de medio lado permitiendo que la pelea entre su consorte y ese veneno siguiera su curso, seguro que Manigoldo no podría responder a los ataques de Albafica, ni siquiera entendería que estaba pasando, solo que su hermoso amigo, le odiaba y culpaba de su destino actual, en el que si bien era inamovible, su fuego fatuo nunca tuvo una opción, más que entregarse a él, porque para eso había nacido.

— Yo cuidare de Manigoldo de ahora en adelante, no volverá a sufrir ningún daño y como recompensar por pulir a mi fuego fatuo, te has ganado mi agradecimiento.

Thanatos era un dios cruel, se vanagloriaba de su desesperación, sin importarle que en ese preciso momento, dos muchachos que se amaban profundamente, por su intercesión, ahora mismo estuvieran enfrentándose en un combate desigual, porque como el dios de la muerte suponía, Sage estaba seguro que Manigoldo no podría responder a la fuerza de Albafica.

— Deja que se vaya, él no se merece esto.

Volvió a suplicarle al dios de la muerte, quien ignoro aquellas palabras, creyendo que ya era el momento de interferir en aquel combate, seguro que Minos de grifo, no haría nada para evitar que su consorte resultara seriamente lastimado.

— Manigoldo fue creado para mi anciano, así que no deberías sentirte mal, aunque intentaste robármelo en nombre de tu diosa Athena, los designios divinos no pueden evitarse.

Sage por un momento pensó en atacar al dios de la muerte, quien como única advertencia levanto una de sus manos, elevando ligeramente su cosmos, esa discusión no había comenzado como esperaba, pero al menos el anciano maestro de su consorte, estaba dispuesto a escucharlo.

— Por eso, ya que comprendes que Manigoldo nunca tuvo una opción y que pasaremos el resto de nuestras vidas juntos, tal vez podrías darme un consejo de cómo ganarme su confianza.

Eso era absurdo, ya le había traicionado al no anticipar su derrota, no lo volvería a hacer, después de todo, saber que su alumno sufría por culpa suya era un castigo mucho peor que cualquiera que Thanatos quisiera imponerle.

— Los siguientes siglos pueden ser para él un paraíso en mis brazos o una pesadilla, todo depende de ti, Sage.

Sage respondió apretando los labios, señal de que no le diría nada, logrando que Thanatos por un momento quisiera atacarlo, pero se contuviera, estaba prohibido para cualquier espectro manchar de sangre los campos elíseos.

— Despídete de él, jamás volverás a verlo.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Las espinas eran tan veloces que Manigoldo apenas podía esquivarlas y si no respondía a los golpes de su rival, el santo de cáncer se daba cuenta que no sobreviviría, pero al mismo tiempo no quería lastimar a su amigo, el que no tenía una armadura que lo protegiera, el que actuaba como si estuviera enloquecido.

De pronto una de las raíces logro tocarlo, cortando su mejilla al mismo tiempo que una de las espinas se encajaba en su hombro, logrando que un grito desgarrador pudiera escucharse en los campos elíseos.

Lugonis trato de interponerse, pero Luco lo evito, así como el juez Minos que lo sostuvo con sus hilos invisibles, sin perderse un instante de aquel enfrentamiento, admirando la fuerza de su rosa, la tenacidad y la intensidad de sus expresiones cuando se proponía derrotar a su enemigo.

El cangrejo apenas podía mantenerse alejado, cortando las raíces, las que no paraban de brotar de la hermosa tierra de los campos elíseos, Manigoldo grito de nuevo cuando una nueva espina se encajo en su hombro, inmovilizándolo apenas unos instantes.

— ¡Te odio!

Pronuncio Albafica, propinando varios golpes en el cuerpo ya magullado de Manigoldo, quien trato de evitarlo, cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho, por todos los medios había tratado de que su amigo, su rival escuchara lo que tenía que decir, pero no le daba tregua, haciéndole comprender que no se detendría hasta matarlo, debía irse, pero no sabía cómo lograrlo.

— ¡No hago más que despreciarte!

Volvió a pronunciar, con cada nuevo golpe su furia se volvía en una ira contenida, la clase de furia que no se olvida hasta destruir aquello que lo causo, dañando cada vez más la psique de Manigoldo, quien ya no sabía de quien se trataba este guerrero que lo atacaba, sin poder comprender lo que estaba pasando.

Dos nuevas raíces emergieron del suelo chocando contra la espalda de Manigoldo, quien se estrello contra uno de los pilares de mármol, sintiendo que todo el aire de sus pulmones escapaba, cayendo al suelo con demasiado dolor.

El santo de cáncer se levanto con dificultad, sus rodillas aun en el suelo, escuchando los pasos de Albafica, quien se detuvo a una distancia prudente elevando de nueva cuenta esas zarzas negras que clamaban como cada creación del inframundo por algo de sangre fresca, la sangre de un mortal, la sangre de Manigoldo.

— Pero ahora más que nunca deseo que solo desaparezcas Manigoldo de cáncer, porque no eres más que basura, eres sucio y traicionero, eres un monstruo, y espero que al separarte de tu amado dios de la muerte, comprendas un poco del dolor que me has causado.

Manigoldo no se atrevió a levantar el rostro, aun Albafica pensaba que no era nada más que una zorra, probablemente, no, no era un quizás, el siempre leyó mal los movimientos de su antiguo colega, el no lo amaba, ni lo deseaba, tampoco soportaba su presencia y el odio que veía reflejado en sus ojos, no era más que una prueba de su equivocación.

— Yo... yo nunca quise lastimarte... no tuve otra opción.

Susurro esta vez levantando el rostro, notando como las zarzas ondulaban como serpientes gigantescas, como las colas de tres escorpiones monstruosos a punto de matarlo y como estas armas, las espinas de la rosa que había perdido su veneno, por lo tanto su fragancia, eran armas mucho más dañinas que las anteriores, las que estaban a punto de clavársele.

— Yo no te deseo, jamás lo hice y nunca lo hare, Manigoldo, tu eres basura.

Finalizo su condena bajando su mano, un movimiento que sus zarzas imitaron, las que Manigoldo no detuvo, permitiendo con un desgarrador sentimiento de seguridad que lo mataran, que se encajaran en su cuerpo, sólo que no lo hicieron, no del todo al menos.

Al abrir los ojos y sentir las puntas de las zarzas clavarse en su pecho, quiso creer que Albafica no tuvo el corazón para matarlo, pero no, apenas las puntas lograron tocarlo, la otra parte de las espinas logro hundirse en el cuerpo de Thanatos, cuya sangre comenzó a regarse en los campos elíseos, el que apenas pudo detener un golpe mortal en su contra, dado por la persona que pensó lo amaba y comprendía, quien maldijo en silencio e intento atacarlo de nueva cuenta, después de retraer aquellas espinas, siendo detenido esta vez por el juez Minos de grifo.

El santo de cáncer sufrió tres heridas como de dagas afiladas, las tres en puntos vitales, las que no llegaron muy profundo en su cuerpo, pero si en el dios de la muerte, quien cayó de rodillas, llevando una mano a su torso con una furia casi enloquecida.

— ¡Como te atreves!

Grito levantándose con algo de dificultad, escuchando como Verónica aterrizaba a sus espaldas y notando, casi adivinando, que Manigoldo seguía inmóvil, observándolos a ambos con sorpresa.

— Llévatelo de aquí Verónica.

Ordeno Thanatos, convocando su cosmos y una esfera de energía entre sus manos, su golpe más poderoso, advirtiendo que Minos de grifo se interponía entre ambos, elevando sus hilos a punto de atacarlo, tratando de finalizar ese golpe.

La sorpresa de Manigoldo duro poco tiempo e inmediatamente se soltó de las manos de Verónica, quería decirle a Thanatos que se detuviera, pero no encontró las palabras adecuadas para ello, aun así, su dios pareció entenderlo porque poco a poco fue controlando su enojo, bajando los brazos.

— ¡No te dejare lastimarlo Thanatos!

Le advirtió Minos de grifo, escuchando como los dos gemelos pelirrojos llegaban a ellos, para evitar que Albafica prosiguiera con su venganza, quien se negó a ver el profundo dolor en los ojos de Manigoldo, el que se acerco a Thanatos, cuyas heridas continuaban sangrando.

— ¡Detente Albafica, tu no deseas hacer esto!

Pronunciaron a las espaldas de Albafica, quien seguía tratando de liberarse, su mirada fija en el espectro que portaba el rostro de quien alguna vez considero su mejor amigo, aquel que apreciaba por sobre todos los demás, cuya mirada hablaba de traición e incomprensión, el que no tenía derecho alguno de portarla, porque no fue él quien había sido traicionado por su ser amado.

— Lo deseo, deseo vengar su ofensa y no me detendré hasta que lo haga.

Minos de nuevo uso sus hilos con Albafica, inmovilizándolo, permitiendo que Thanatos se marchara usando su poderoso cosmos, llevándose a Verónica y al traicionero Manigoldo de su presencia, cuyas heridas sangraban, pero no como las del cuerpo mortal del dios de la muerte.

— ¡No!

Pronuncio dejando de pelear, deteniéndose de pronto cuando Lugonis rodeo su torso con sus brazos, sin decir una sola palabra, pero preguntándole en silencio que era lo que había hecho, haciéndolo sentir incomodo, dudar de sus recuerdos de nuevo, del dolor ocasionado por Manigoldo, ansioso por realizar todas aquellas preguntas que lo perturbaban, cuya respuesta no comprendía pero sabía que no tenían respuestas, que alguien más se las había robado.

— ¡Tengo que vengarme, tengo que recuperarlos... por favor, deben dejarme terminar con esto!

Nada de lo que decía Albafica tenía sentido para nadie exceptuando Minos, quien sabía de que debía vengarse y que era lo que deseaba recuperar, tal vez pensaba que Manigoldo tenía que ver con sus recuerdos perdidos o distorsionados, uniendo su odio por él y su deseo de recuperarlos.

Creyendo que si lo mataba podría recuperarlos, pero no era así, Hypnos los destruyo y si ver a su amado cangrejo no era suficiente para romper su hechizo, por llamarlo de alguna manera, entonces, nada los traería de vuelta, haciendo que sonriera complacido, olvidando sus viejos temores, nada podría robarle a su rosa, ni su padre, ni su cangrejo, ni siquiera el dios de la muerte, cuya sangre aun seguía profanando los campos elíseos, un acto, que seguramente Hades, ya no perdonaría.

— Debemos irnos Albafica...

Pronuncio de pronto, dejándolo ir, sin darse cuenta que los hilos con que sostuvo a su rosa cortaron sus muñecas, que Albafica estaba demasiado perturbado y que Lugonis, comprendió aquella locura en ese instante, Minos le había hecho algo terrible a su hijo, de tal forma que ahora culpaba a Manigoldo por ello, haciendo que le odiara.

— Debes estar cansado y Leuca tiene que curar esas heridas.

Le comento limpiando la sangre de su mejilla, besando sus labios con gentileza, esperando que con eso fuera suficiente para que su rosa pudiera seguirlo de nueva cuenta.

— Pero, no le he dicho a mi padre lo que necesitaba decirle.

Susurro Albafica, odiando mucho mas a cáncer, ya que por culpa suya no había logrado hablar con su padre, quien se limitaba a guardar silencio, sin decir una sola palabra, pero sin perderse uno solo de los movimientos del juez Minos, quien actuando magnánimamente, supuso que nada perdería si le permitía ver a su padre, después de todo, a pesar de verlo sus recuerdos seguían perdidos, su rosa ya le pertenecía por completo.

— Podrás verlo cuantas veces quieras, Albafica, pero... tendrás que prometer que abandonaras esta idea de venganza, que me permitirás a mí vengar tu honor.

Albafica no estaba contento con esa petición, pero acepto, todo con tal de ver a su padre nuevamente, respondiendo al beso de Minos con pasión, con gentileza y deseo, permitiendo que el juez le mostrara a Lugonis a quien le pertenecía exactamente su premio, porque sin importar lo que pasara, no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Manigoldo estaba sorprendido, demasiado absorto en sus propios pensamientos al mismo tiempo que las ninfas del dios de la muerte curaban con prisa las heridas de Thanatos, quien yacía en una cama mucho más grande que la anterior, sus ojos cerrados, su cabello regado en los almohadones.

— Debería matarte en este instante.

Pronunciaron a sus espaldas, el dios del sueño, con una mirada fría, seguro de que por fin había logrado sus propósitos, esperando que su hermano comprendiera que su cangrejo no le amaba en lo mas mínimo, que solo el podría quererle como lo hacía.

— Estoy seguro que no entiendes lo que mi hermano ha hecho por ti, ni siquiera te importa, no es verdad... basura humana, pero tendrás que comprenderlo, antes de que yo mismo te castigue por tu ingenuidad al pensar que Thanatos podría amarte.

Manigoldo no dijo nada, no comprendía las reglas del inframundo, por lo tanto, no sabía que pecado había cometido el dios de la muerte para que Hades quisiera castigarlo, y es que estaba prohibido manchar los campos elíseos con sangre, ese sitio, un regalo para su esposa, debía mantenerse puro, perfecto, libre de cualquier clase de mancha.

— Le has hecho manchar los campos elíseos con sangre y ese acto, provocado por tu debilidad, lograra que mi hermano, mi amado hermano sufra un castigo ejemplar, todo por una basura como tú.

Las palabras de Hypnos no le dolían como lo hirieron las de Albafica, pero aun así, no tenía suficiente fuerza para moverse, limitándose a escuchar lo que tenía que decir el dios del sueño, viendo como Leuca se alejaba de Thanatos, cuyas heridas ya estaban curadas, pero seguía demasiado débil para moverse pero escuchaba atento las palabras de su hermano en contra de su dulce fuego fatuo.

— Manigoldo...

Susurro Thanatos, llamándolo hacia él, ofreciéndole una sola mano, esperando que la tomara, por un momento dudo si debía hacerlo, pero poco después, obedeció las ordenes del dios de la muerte, recostándose a su lado, pensando en las palabras de su antiguo hermano de armas, el dolor de su maestro y el sacrificio de Thanatos, quien llevo su mano libre a su cabeza, acariciando sus cabellos con suavidad, cerrando los ojos como si necesitara dormir sólo un poco, después de todo necesitaba recuperarse para recibir el castigo de Hades, por manchar el inmaculado campo de flores de su esposa.

— Mi dulce fuego fatuo...


	26. Castigo.

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias...

Avisos: Esta historia contiene Slash, yaoi, m/m, está basada en El Lienzo Perdido y en el inframundo de Saint Seiya Saga de Hades. Contiene las parejas Minos/Albafica, Thanatos/Manigoldo, Manigoldo/Albafica. Tendrá escenas de violación, sadomasoquismo y relaciones entre dos hombres.

Resumen: Hades se ha llevado la victoria y es el momento de recompensar a sus leales espectros. Minos y Thanatos desean al guerrero que los humillo como su esclavo y de ahora en adelante, Manigoldo y Albafica atravesaran un calvario que no parece tener fin. Minos/Albafica Thanatos/Manigoldo Manigoldo/Albafica

Inframundo.

Capítulo 26

Castigo.

— Manigoldo...

Susurro Thanatos, llamándolo hacia él, ofreciéndole una sola mano, esperando que la tomara, por un momento dudo si debía hacerlo, pero poco después, obedeció las ordenes del dios de la muerte, recostándose a su lado, pensando en las palabras de su antiguo hermano de armas, el dolor de su maestro y el sacrificio de Thanatos, quien llevo su mano libre a su cabeza, acariciando sus cabellos con suavidad, cerrando los ojos como si necesitara dormir sólo un poco, después de todo necesitaba recuperarse para recibir el castigo de Hades, por manchar el inmaculado campo de flores de su esposa.

— Mi dulce fuego fatuo...

Manigoldo se mantuvo en silencio por mucho tiempo y probablemente hubiera creído que el dios de la muerte dormía a su lado, si no estuviera acariciando su cabeza, con el mismo afecto, casi con la misma ternura que usaba Sage cuando era un niño.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había dicho Albafica, en la forma en que lo había atacado, esa no era su forma de pelear, pero al mismo tiempo comprendía que si ya no tenía sus rosas o su veneno, debía buscar otras técnicas para derrotar a sus enemigos.

Por su parte Thanatos estaba eufórico, al fin, después de una larga espera, tenía a su consorte en sus brazos libre del veneno y ya nada podría arrebatárselo, ni siquiera esa rosa sangrienta y su infame belleza, Manigoldo era suyo, haciéndole comprender en su propia entidad lo que sentía Hades por su esposa, que tan lejos llegaría con tal de no perderle.

En agradecimiento su lealtad le pertenecía al dios del inframundo desde ese día hasta el fin de los tiempos, estaba decidido a olvidarse de sus planes del pasado, la mayor parte de ellos tretas ideadas por su hermano para recuperar el poder que se les fue robado por Zeus, quien ahora se daba cuenta, siempre le manipulo cual si fuera uno de sus instrumentos.

Quien seguía mirándolos fijamente, sin decir una sola palabra, una actitud que Thanatos no estaba dispuesto a perdonar y antes de que pudiera ordenarle que se marchara de aquella habitación, pues no estaba dispuesto a verlo después de su engaño, noto como en la premura de sus ninfas por atender sus heridas, nadie había reparado en las de su amante, el que no traía su armadura pero si la segunda ropa que le dio, la que estaba manchada de sangre.

El dios de la muerte se levanto con lentitud, recorriendo las marcas en el rostro de Manigoldo primero, quien yacía quieto sin ganas de moverse o quejarse, su mirada estaba medio perdida en el vacío, parecía que su corazón estaba destrozado por el combate, de cuyos resultados no se arrepentía pero se daba cuenta que nunca debió haberlo permitido.

— ¿No han curado tus heridas?

Susurro revisando cada una de las que podía encontrar, en especial aquellas tres que fueron causadas por las espinas, las que habían cerrado con rapidez pero se veían muy dolorosas, tanto que con solo tocarlas Manigoldo se encogió, cerrando los ojos para dejarle hacer lo que deseaba con su cuerpo, aparentemente creyendo las mentiras pronunciadas por esa gota de veneno.

— Las tuyas eran mucho peores, hermano, seguramente tu consorte soportara unos cuantos rasguños ya que se supone es un guerrero y no una cortesana.

Thanatos enfureció con esas palabras, su consorte casi había muerto y él en respuesta hubiera atacado a ese veneno, pudiendo iniciar un enfrentamiento con el juez Minos en los campos elíseos, los cuales, baño con su sangre al llenarse de pánico al ver que las espinas de la rosa matarían a su compañero, todo por culpa de los absurdos celos de Hypnos.

— Márchate Hypnos, has agotado mi paciencia y no quiero mancillar los campos elíseos de nueva cuenta, pero no con mi sangre, sino con la tuya, hermano.

Pronuncio con aquella voz duplicada, recordando el temor que lo sobrecogió al ver esos látigos infernales avanzar en contra de su consorte, como este simplemente permitiría que lo mataran porque no era capaz de levantar un solo dedo en contra de su veneno, al menos, hasta ese momento que aun creía que su aliado podría llegar a amarlo.

— Tú y yo, Hypnos, tenemos cuentas que saldar.

El cosmos de Thanatos hablaba de su seriedad, estaba dispuesto a mancharse las manos con su sangre para defender a ese humano que les observaba en silencio, cuya mirada pasaba de uno a otro, deteniéndose en su hermano, quien se había colocado entre los dos como si fuera un escudo, con la misma postura que usaba cuando estaba a punto de atacar a uno de sus enemigos, logrando que retrocediera varios pasos.

— Pero eso será después de haber pagado mi error ante Hades y antes de que te atrevas a pronunciar que este fue proteger a mi consorte, fue pensar que tú me escucharías, que comprenderías lo valioso que Manigoldo es para mí, lo mucho que lo amo.

Hypnos abrió la boca una sola vez como si estuviera a punto de contradecir al dios de la muerte, pero prefirió guardar silencio, para después marcharse, dejándolos a solas en su templo, en donde Thanatos apagando su cosmos, fijo su vista en Manigoldo, quien aún seguía sentado en su cama, sus ojos fijos en él.

— Busca a Leuca, dile que cure tus heridas Manigoldo.

Manigoldo llevo sus manos a su pecho, tocando las tres cicatrices prueba del odio de Albafica, no quería creer que deseaba matarlo, que lo que vio en ese lecho era cierto, que se había entregado a ese juez cuando jamás le había mostrado a él ni siquiera un poco de afecto.

Preguntándose la razón de aquello, porque aun siendo libre del veneno lo rechazaba, al principio apenas parecía tolerarlo, pero ahora, el odio y sus palabras le dejaban ver sus verdaderos sentimientos, porque sí él era un traidor por entregarse a Thanatos, a pesar de haberlo hecho por el bienestar de su maestro, que se suponía que era Albafica, sólo un hipócrita lleno de orgullo, capaz de condenar sus actos pero no los suyos.

— Jamás le hice daño...

Susurro, llamando la atención de Thanatos, quien temía por la salud mental de su consorte, quien había guardado silencio por demasiado tiempo, el que parecía haber perdido toda su vitalidad, el que seguía pensando en ese veneno.

— A Albafica... yo nunca le hice daño.

Parecía que trataba de comprender las acciones de su antiguo compañero de armas, sin hallar una razón para su odio, Thanatos por un momento temía que su esfuerzo y su sacrificio fuera inútil, que Manigoldo aun siguiera empecinado en esa peligrosa belleza, llenándolo de terror e incomprensión, por un momento creyendo que su fuego fatuo jamás podría olvidarse de Albafica de Piscis, por lo tanto, jamás podría ser suyo, no realmente.

— Estas malherido mi dulce fuego fatuo, lo mejor es que cures primero tus heridas y trates de olvidar a esa gota de veneno, él sólo te ha hecho daño, no se merece tu afecto.

Manigoldo cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, trataba de mantenerse firme por todos los medios, pero poco a poco comenzaba a volverse imposible lograr controlar su desesperación, su cuerpo lo estaba traicionando.

— Déjame solo... necesito estar solo...

Pronuncio con su voz quebrada, con un ligero temblor que precedió a un gemido apagado y unas cuantas gotas de sangre que cayeron de sus labios cuando los mordió para silenciarse, sintiendo como Thanatos lo rodeaba con sus brazos, pegándolo a su cuerpo.

— Por favor, sólo un día... por favor...

Manigoldo ya no podía controlarse más y rompió en un llanto amargo que hacía temblar todo su cuerpo, le dolía demasiado haber perdido la guerra cuando dio todo de sí para triunfar, atreverse a pensar en un mejor futuro para que le robaran la libertad poco después, le dolía darse cuenta que nunca tuvo una opción más que rendirse ante la muerte.

— Sólo dame un día y seré tuyo...

Le dolía el trato tierno de la misma muerte, quien se mantenía controlado escuchando sus suplicas en un absoluto silencio, quien estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse al dios del sueño, a sacrificar su cuerpo para que él no sufriera ningún daño, él que seguía firme en su deseo por él, tratándolo como un tesoro cuando sus aliados no lo hacían, sólo su maestro.

— Ya no intentare irme... ya no intentare nada... pero sólo dame un día, es todo lo que te pido... por favor...

Pero lo que más le dolía era el odio de Albafica, su desprecio, la seguridad en sus acciones, lo mucho que deseaba matarlo, las marcas que aun tenía frescas en su cuerpo, eso era más de lo que podía soportar y creía que si Thanatos seguía mostrándole esa gentileza, terminaría por perder la razón.

— No sé si regresare, Manigoldo, pero te pido que me escuches, sí no regreso...

Parecía que lo había logrado, por fin su consorte estaba roto, pero eso no le traía felicidad, por el contrario le hacía querer regresar el tiempo, no cometer todos los errores que realizo, recuperar esa llama insolente, ese fuego demoniaco del que estaba hecho, jurándose, que si Hades era benevolente, haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para reparar el daño que le había hecho, comprendiendo que su hermano tenía razón, su consorte sería su ruina y parecía que comenzaba a enamorarse de él, no de la idea de su regalo perfecto, sino de la compañía de este guerrero cuyo corazón estaba roto, todo por culpa suya.

— Si no regreso, prométeme que no saldrás a buscar a ese veneno...

Thanatos logro con algo de esfuerzo que Manigoldo descubriera su rostro, limpiando sus lagrimas con delicadeza, para después alejarse apenas unos centímetros, sintiendo que toda su atención estaba fija en su persona, en lo que deseaba decirle.

— No quiero que te maten Manigoldo, así que prométeme que no lo buscaras, que no vas a suicidarte...

Manigoldo cerró los ojos por un instante y después asintió, aceptando aquella promesa, como si de nueva cuenta quisiera verle, había dejado bastante claro que lo odiaba, sin contar, que por el momento no deseaba verles juntos, a su antiguo amigo y al juez del inframundo, a quien dejo que lo tocara, el que pudo llegar a él con demasiada facilidad, cuando él nunca lo logro, ni siquiera cuando aun estaban vivos.

— Lo prometo, no volveré a buscarlo, jamás...

Thanatos asintió con una sonrisa sincera adornando sus facciones, complacido al verle ceder a una de sus peticiones, seguro que al fin había logrado que olvidara a ese veneno, que aunque ya no pudiera verle más, no lo buscaría porque sabía lo mucho que le odiaba.

— Ve a que curen tus heridas, no quiero que sufras...

Finalizo besando sus labios con delicadeza, antes de marcharse en dirección de la sala del trono de Hades, complacido por lograr que Manigoldo pudiera olvidar a ese santo de piscis, pero receloso de cuál sería su castigo, sí acaso este no tenía que ver con su consorte.

— Mi dulce fuego fatuo.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Albafica estaba furioso como nunca antes lo había estado, su sangre hervía y su corazón incendiado rugía por una compensación, odiaba a ese dios que se interpuso en su camino, a cáncer por no haber respondido como se suponía que debía hacerlo, por no atacarlo, por verse tan herido que de momento dudo si era correcto que lo matara, dándole tiempo a la muerte de interferir en su pelea, llevándose a Manigoldo de Cáncer, arrebatándoselo.

Un sentimiento muy extraño, el que no podía borrarse de la mente, porque lo deseaba muerto, a cáncer, por el daño que le hizo, por intentar lastimar a su juez, quien lo detuvo con sus hilos, el que juro vengar su honor, ordenándole que retrocediera, olvidándose de que no solo era hermoso, sino también era un guerrero.

Sus ojos azules estaban fijos en sus muñecas y en sus brazos, en los finos cortes que Minos provoco con su técnica, la poca sangre que brotaba de su cuerpo, manchando el piso de su habitación y las sabanas de seda de su alcoba.

Habían pasado algunas cuantas horas, todo ese tiempo Minos había guardado silencio, como si meditara sus acciones, tal vez juzgándolas, notaba su preocupación al mismo tiempo que su aprensión momentánea cuando una de las campanadas repico en una hora diferente, probablemente lo llamaban a la sala donde Hades residía, porque se levanto con lentitud.

El juez se acerco a él con una sonrisa complaciente, recorriendo su cabello con las puntas de sus dedos, llevando su nariz a su cuello, aspirando su aroma natural, para después alejarse, dándole un beso en los labios.

— Debo irme...

Albafica asintió besando los labios de Minos en respuesta, no creía que fueran a castigarlo por su pelea en los campos elíseos, pero al mismo tiempo se preguntaba si tenía que ver con la sangre derramada en el circulo donde se suponía que iban aquellos de corazón puro, los que nunca habían cometido un pecado, en el campo otrora inmaculado del inframundo.

— Lord Hades me ha mandado llamar Albafica, pero descuida, no me tardare demasiado mi amor.

Pronuncio besando los labios de su amante, quien respondió con pasión a sus caricias, rodeando su cuello casi inmediatamente, gimiendo al separarse de su juez, quien relamiéndose los labios salió a través de la puerta con el rostro grabado en ella, dejándolo solo, en compañía de las esferas luminosas.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Thanatos se detuvo delante de las puertas de la sala del trono de Hades, el dios del inframundo ya lo esperaba, llenándolo de temor y aprensión, aun estaba débil, pero no se arrepentía por haber manchado los campos elíseos con su sangre, aun ahora, de tan solo pensar en perder a su cangrejo en las manos de aquel veneno, lograba que sintiera miedo por primera vez en toda su existencia.

Al principio quiso permitir que esa rosa lastimara a su amante, que casi lo matara, protegiéndolo poco después como en cada una de aquellas ocasiones en las cuales quisieron arrebatárselo, pero en un instante, en ese momento en que las espinas estaban a punto de tocar su cuerpo, supo que no podía permitirlo.

La mera idea de que lo hirieran en su presencia, lo volvía loco a causa de la furia, a causa de la preocupación que se apoderaba de su cuerpo, la misma clase de aprensión que no lo había abandonado desde la visita de Persephone, cuando ella le dijo que Hades estaba dispuesto a quitarle su regalo, a su consorte, solo para poder castigar todas sus faltas.

De las que se arrepentía, siendo esta la primera vez que lo hacía, comprendiendo su error y su absurdo al creer que podrían derrotar a uno de los dioses del Olimpo, al dios del inframundo, el que seguramente no podría perdonarlo, esta ocasión había sido demasiado lejos, un último acto de desobediencia después de recibir su regalo, el que pensaba era un soborno, pero más bien se trataba de una advertencia.

— Thanatos...

Pronunciaron detrás suyo, su hermano estaba presente durante su ejecución, tal vez para tratar de salvarlo, mostrarle lo mucho que le amaba o lo poco que le respetaba, cuán lejos estaba dispuesto a llegar con tal de obtener aquello que deseaba, haciendo que se riera entre dientes, suponiendo que Hypnos quería protegerlo para ganarse su agradecimiento, la clase de gratitud que se lleva a una cama.

— No pensé que tuvieras la osadía de presentarte ante mí después de lo que has hecho Hypnos.

Tal vez Thanatos estaba a punto de recibir el peor de los castigos, pero que lo maldijeran si aceptaba la ayuda de su hermano, si permitía que su insulto fuera mayor, o si acaso, su hermano se atrevía a levantar otro dedo en contra de su consorte, porque sí eso pasaba, cuando su castigo hubiera finalizado, jamás volvería a ver a su hermano, ni permitir que este se le acercara de nuevo, después de vengar la ofensa con sangre divina.

— Vine porque me importas, porque deseo protegerte Thanatos, pero no soporto la idea de ese humano compartiendo tu lecho, sí te olvidas de él, si me dejas liberarte de su cadena, yo tomare tu lugar, hare lo que sea para que no te castiguen.

Thanatos comenzó a rodear a Hypnos, manteniéndose a una distancia prudente, notando como su gemelo esperaba una respuesta afirmativa, la que le permitiría lastimar a su consorte, seguir burlándose de él, robarle lo único que alguna vez había deseado, a quien trataba como si fuera una condena, el culpable de todas sus traicioneras acciones, como si Manigoldo de alguna forma le hubiera obligado a traicionarle.

— Escúchame y obsérvame bien, Hypnos, porque tal vez esta sea la última vez que lo hagas.

Hypnos creyó que aquella respuesta era un permiso velado para lastimar a su amante, pero no lo era, por lo cual Thanatos deteniéndose delante de él con sus ojos fijos en los de su hermano, prosiguió con su amenaza, con lo único que su hermano temía en realidad.

— Porque si tan siquiera vuelves a pensar en lastimar a mi consorte, en tocar uno solo de sus preciosos cabellos, yo lo sabré y me alejare de ti, por siempre, jamás volverás a verme ni a escucharme, ni siquiera a sentir mi cosmos, Hypnos, así que antes de que pienses en lastimarlo cuando yo no puedo protegerle, recuerda mis palabras.

Thanatos finalizo aquella amenaza dándole la espalda, aceptando su destino, sin arrepentirse por ninguno de los sucesos acontecidos en los campos elíseos, pero si por cada una de sus traiciones, comprendiendo que estaba dispuesto a realizar cualquier acto que le pidiera su dios, todo a cambio de mantener consigo a su fuego fatuo.

— El no te ama, Thanatos, sólo yo lo hago... solamente yo puedo hacerlo.

Lo detuvo de pronto Hypnos, Thanatos volteo en su dirección con una expresión segura, su hermano estaba desesperado porque comprendía lo mucho que lo amaba y tal vez, lo mucho que su amante lo deseaba, después de todo, los dos se correspondían.

— Pero yo no lo hago Hypnos, ya ni siquiera sé si me agradas o si puedo confiar en ti, así que si no quieres que te odie, recuerda mis palabras.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Los fuegos fatuos brillaban cada vez con mayor intensidad, susurrando con aun más fuerza, tratando de llamar su atención, logrando que Albafica comenzara a desesperarse, sin comprender que eran esas criaturas, porque se negaban a dejarlo solo, negándole su libertad, su paz mental, la que tanto necesitaba en esos momentos.

— ¿Qué son? ¿Qué diablos quieren?

Pregunto Albafica tratando de tocar uno de ellos, el que lo esquivo de momento al escuchar su molestia, tal vez sus preguntas, recordando que aquellos fuegos eran la misma clase de flama que cáncer lograba convocar a su lado, eran fuegos fatuos, pero estos no podían ser parte de Manigoldo, era imposible, él no podía imprimir una energía tan calidad en cualquier criatura, mucho menos en un espíritu.

— Esas llamitas son fuegos fatuos, Albafica de Piscis.

Respondieron a sus espaldas, Radamanthys, el juez del inframundo cuya armadura de Wyvern parecía resplandecer con la luz del abismo, sus ojos fijos en su persona, su cabello rubio alborotado, recogido por el casco que no tardo en quitarse, dándole una apariencia similar al que plagaba sus memorias.

— ¿Tu qué haces aquí?

Pregunto con cierto asomo de molestia, sin retroceder un solo paso, mucho menos cuando Radamanthys dejo su casco en la mesa larga, sentándose en una de las sillas con muy pocos modales, riéndose por su molestia o por algo más que Albafica no alcanzaba a comprender.

— Quería ver si era cierto que te habías enamorado de Minos, pero yo aun tengo mis dudas...

Albafica por un momento pensó en atacar a Radamanthys, quien llevo una de sus manos a sus rodillas, un gesto que usaba Manigoldo cuando hablaba con él, arqueando un poco su espalda, arqueando una ceja como si lo estuviera invitando a herirlo.

— No defenderás tu amor Albafica, ni tus acciones al atacar a uno de tus aliados en los campos elíseos, aunque debo admitir que nunca nadie se había atrevido a dañar a Thanatos, ni los hermosos campos de flores del inframundo.

Radamanthys esperaba alguna respuesta de sus labios, pero Albafica no reacciono, preguntándose si era de todos sabido que había atacado a cáncer, que casi logra vengar su honor, si su amante no se hubiera interpuesto en su camino, al mismo tiempo que la sangre del dios de la muerte baño las flores del inframundo.

— Bonito destrozo el que cometiste en los campos elíseos, por cierto...

El santo dorado de piscis, cruzo sus brazos delante de su pecho, por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, no encontraba molestas las visitas del juez rubio, sino por el contrario, sus comentarios, por mordaces que fueran, le hacían sentirse como en el pasado, cuando charlaba en ocasiones con esa sombra burlona.

— Aunque no creo que comprendas lo que has hecho, me recuerdas mucho a Helena de Troya, tu belleza compite con la suya, así como tu inocencia.

La historia de la guerra de Troya era una de las primeras lecciones que muchos de ellos recibían, advirtiéndoles del peligro oculto en la belleza, en la suya y en la de los regalos del enemigo, haciendo que se preguntara, en que se parecía a esa mujer, más allá de su belleza no encontraba ninguna clase de parecido, a menos que el juez supiera algo que él no.

— Acaso no pueden ser directos, o es una de las muchas reglas del inframundo que nadie comprende hasta que la rompió y se ha ganado un castigo inolvidable.

Radamanthys comenzó a reírse, el santo dorado no recordaba nada de su pasado, eso era más que obvio desde la primera vez que lo visito, estaba seguro que Hypnos le robo sus recuerdos y que estos eran protegidos por los fuegos fatuos, los remanentes de las almas humanas de la masacre en aquel pequeño pueblito, después de todo, estos estaban conectados con el consorte de Thanatos, el dios que pronto sería castigado si Hades no perdonaba sus acciones.

— No, es más divertido ir soltando pequeñas migajas de información, de esa forma tengo una excusa para visitarte Albafica de Piscis, ver que tan lejos está dispuesto a llegar Minos por mantenerte consigo, después de todo, él te ama.

Albafica se sonrojo casi inmediatamente, recibiendo una risa ligera del juez rubio, quien se levanto de la silla, seguro que las ninfas de Thanatos ya debían haberlo curado, por lo tanto, Leuca, la ninfa que logro escapar de la furia de Persephone, estaba a punto de cumplir con su deber de curar a la rosa de Minos.

— Pero descuida, si tú no le dices nada, yo no le diré nada.

Finalizo Radamanthys, elevándose en el cielo, para alejarse volando con las alas de su armadura, encontrando sumamente entretenidas las acciones de Minos, como él siempre perdía la cabeza por la belleza y nunca en toda su vida había visto nada más hermoso que Albafica de Piscis, cuyos recuerdos estaban a su alcance, pero no lo comprendía, ninguno de los dos.

— Radamanthys, que espectro tan extraño...

Susurro Albafica, escuchando como un portal se abría y la ninfa que curo sus heridas cuando Manigoldo le ataco, le saludaba con una reverencia delicada, con una expresión demasiado deprimida.

— ¿Volvió a lastimarte?

Pregunto revisando sus heridas, tratando de buscar cual era la peor de todas, notando que esta vez sólo eran superficiales, todas ellas parecían haber sido causadas por el propio Albafica, todas menos las que resultaron de su último encuentro de pasión, las que no eran peligrosas.

— No, él bastardo no quiso responder a mis ataques...

Leuca jadeo sorprendida, tratando de buscar al juez Minos, notando que no estaba presente, que tal vez, después de las heridas provocadas por el hermoso guerrero había decidido retirarse, preparando una venganza que debía ser terrible.

— Manigoldo estaba dispuesto a permitir que lo matara... el muy cobarde, porque no creo que se arrepienta por lo que me hizo.

La ninfa no dijo nada, pero su sorpresa, la expresión de sus ojos llamó la atención de Albafica, el que sostuvo su muñeca, dispuesto a preguntarle la razón de su extrañeza.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

Ella deseaba decirle lo que le dijo antes, que él no creía que Manigoldo fuera basura, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que su dios le daría la espalda si acaso mencionaba un asomo de la verdad, por lo que desviando la mirada, sintiéndose culpable por el dolor del consorte de su amo, el de su cuerpo y su alma, temiendo que ese hermoso guerrero no creyera sus palabras se decidió a mentirle, le temía mucho mas a Thanatos que a la rosa de Minos.

— Nada, sólo me preguntaba como Manigoldo podría olvidarte, para él... para él tu ya no existes más...

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Thanatos se sorprendió al ver que Minos también estaba presente en la sala del trono, el juez estaba hincado en el suelo, su vista fija en los patrones del mármol negro, tratando de ocultar sus pensamientos del dios del inframundo por primera vez en toda su existencia, lo que fuera que discutieron lo lleno de temor, por lo cual intentaba ocultarse en su indiferencia.

— Ya puedes retirarte Minos...

Ordeno Hades desde su trono, a lo que Minos respondió con un golpe en su pecho, un saludo de la época en la cual fue rey de Creta, actuando en contra de los designios de los dioses, traicionando a sus hermanos, todo por su afán por coleccionar criaturas hermosas, aunque debía admitir, que los sentimientos del juez eran parecidos a los suyos por su cangrejo, por lo que tal vez, de nueva cuenta los dos actuaban como cómplices, sin siquiera saberlo, los dos dispuestos a realizar lo que fuera por mantener consigo a sus acompañantes.

— Sí Lord Hades.

Amor, deseo, lujuria, sentimientos tan fuertes que no podían ser ignorados por un dios, menos por un humano, sin importar que tan antiguo fuera este o que tan sabio fue en su otra vida, dejándose llevar por su deseo, por su afán de poseer a su elegido, hacerlo irremediablemente suyo.

— Gracias Lord Hades...

El no trataría de engañarlo, ye le había mentido demasiadas ocasiones para saber que nunca lograría hacerlo, en vez de eso se hinco en el suelo como una muestra de respeto, observando de reojo al dios del inframundo y a su esposa, quien estaba sentada en el brazo del sillón, preguntándose si alguna vez Manigoldo actuaria de aquella forma con él.

— Thanatos, acaso no he sido un dios justo, acaso no he sido un dios benevolente desde el día en que tú y tu gemelo llegaron a mis territorios, acaso no desobedecí las ordenes de Zeus cuando me dijo que debía encadenarlos al fondo del inframundo, petrificarlos por su traición al Olimpo.

El dios del inframundo asintió, Hades nunca los atacaba de forma directa, sus castigos eran sumamente imaginativos y nunca eran olvidados, por lo que tal vez ni siquiera él podría librarse de su furia, una vez que sus insultos habían llegado a un límite, el que después de todos sus insultos había logrado alcanzar al manchar los campos elíseos con su sangre.

— He sido amable, he sido justo, los he tratado como a mis iguales y aun así no puedo recordar una sola ocasión en la cual ustedes parecieran agradecidos, cuando fue la última vez que tocaste para mi, aunque mi esposa adora la música de tu harpa.

Hades seguía sentado en su trono, mirándolo fijamente, Thanatos guardaba silencio, sintiéndose arrepentido por todos los insultos que habían cometido en contra de Hades, pero solo porque temía que su consorte le sería arrebatado.

— Aun así yo decido darte un regalo creado exclusivamente para ti, para aliviar tu soledad, pero que es lo que haces, supones que es un soborno, alguna clase de pago, un acto realizado por el deber y no la compasión.

Hades guardo silencio para que sus palabras se grabaran en su memoria, notando como su temor iba en aumento.

— Y cuando crees que ya lo tienes domado, que haces, lo llevas a los campos elíseos para que se enfrente con su antiguo camarada, sin importarte que su sangre pueda manchar las flores de mi esposa, mi regalo de bodas para ella, insultándome de nuevo.

Thanatos trato de pronunciar alguna clase de sonido, disculparse por su descuido, diciéndole que todo eso era cierto, pero que se arrepentía, sin embargo, Hades con un simple ademan de su mano, le ordeno guardar silencio.

— ¿Qué te he hecho para que me insultes de esa forma?

Pregunto, esta vez esperaba una respuesta, la que no existía porque todo lo que Hades pronunciaba era cierto, él se trataba de un dios justo con sus tropas, un amo benevolente, ni siquiera podía decir que lo ocurrido en los campos elíseos ocurrió por un descuido, el único cambio en su absurdo plan fue cuando se interpuso entre los dos guerreros.

— No puedo hablar por mi hermano, pero yo lamento mis errores Lord Hades, comprendo que nunca he demostrado mi agradecimiento, pero hasta la fecha mis ojos habían estado cubiertos con un velo creado por mí, es verdad, pero que no me dejaba ver lo justo de sus acciones.

Hades trato de buscar cualquier asomo de mentira en sus palabras, en su cosmos o en su mente, pero no lo hayo, sonriendo complacido, los dioses gemelos habían separado sus caminos ese mismo día, pero no solo eso, la lealtad de Thanatos parecía genuina esta vez, entregada como pago por el compañero que había creado, quien ahora mismo se insolaba en el templo de su dios.

— Aunque hables con la verdad Thanatos, comprendes que no puedo dejar pasar este último insulto sin un castigo y supongo también, que sabes que tu hermano, el instigador de todo esto, ha tratado de comprar tu libertad a cambio de sus servicios en la última guerra santa.

Thanatos asintió, temeroso de su castigo pero dispuesto a recibirle, desde de miles de años comprendía su error y la bondad de Hades, quien esperaba su respuesta, sopesando sus palabras, sus acciones pasadas, pero más aun, las que le seguirían a ese castigo, porque suponía, que por fin, después de lo que parecía una eternidad, uno de los dioses gemelos había aceptado su mando, así que dentro de poco, el otro le seguiría, todo por el amor que le profesaba a la muerte, por temor a ser odiado por la misma, aunque nunca fuera correspondido.

— Aceptare cualquier castigo que tenga planeado para mi Lord Hades, sólo imploro por la seguridad de mi consorte, por mantenerlo a mi lado como hasta ahora... sé que él terminara amándome, como su esposa lo ama a usted.

Persephone les observaba en silencio, sus ojos fijos en Thanatos, quien mantenía su cabeza baja, sin atreverse a mirar los ojos de su esposo, quien había decidido cuál sería su castigo, uno que ella no encontraba justo.

— Tu consorte no recibirá ningún daño, después de todo, sólo falta que jure lealtad a mí para que pueda robar una de las armaduras de Athena, la de cáncer, quitándole a uno de sus guerreros, al conducto entre el mundo de los vivos y el de los muertos.

Thanatos en ese momento se atrevió a mirarle, sus temores perdiéndose de pronto al saber que Manigoldo no sería castigado por su torpeza, sin embargo, Hades parecía notar aquel momentáneo alivio, cambiando de idea o probablemente, creyendo que su castigo sería el adecuado.

— No obstante, me temo que el único castigo que podría dolerte sería perder a tu fuego fatuo, después de todo, él podría vivir en los campos elíseos junto a su maestro, ignorante del pasado y libre de tu descuidado afecto.

Thanatos negó aquello con un movimiento de la cabeza, llevando sus manos al piso, a punto de suplicar porque no le arrebataran a su amante, escuchando como la dama del inframundo, caminaba en su dirección, sujetándolo de la barbilla.

— Eso sería injusto amado mío, después de todo, Thanatos lo único que hizo fue proteger a su amante, como tú lo haría si acaso Zeus o cualquier otro quisiera hacerme daño y sería hipócrita de tu parte, castigarlo por eso, no lo crees mi señor.

Hades sonrió por aquel atrevimiento, su esposa era el único ser que no le temía y ella siempre tenía la razón, después de todo, castigar a Thanatos, dañando aquello que amaba, por quien haría lo que fuera, aun humillarse como en ese momento lo hacía, contradecía la finalidad de su regalo.

— ¿Qué sugieres entonces?

Ella se alejo de Thanatos, quien se mantuvo en la misma posición, sus labios sellados por temor a pronunciar alguna palabra que causara la ira del dios del inframundo, quien a su vez, dejo de prestarle atención, enfocándose en su consorte, la que se detuvo delante de Hades con una expresión petulante.

— Ya sabes lo que sugiero, que esta sea una prueba para Thanatos, así sabrá que tus obsequios no son gratuitos y veremos, si su consorte, realmente desea ser libre o de alguna forma, termina por extrañar a su compañero.

Hades asintió, de esa forma castigaría a Thanatos, petrificándolo en su sala del trono, condenándolo a los errores que había cometido en el pasado, aun aquellos en contra de su premio, quien a final de cuentas, decidiría su destino.

— Todos ellos me han traicionado Thanatos, todos ellos sufren la tortura de su propio infierno en mi sala del trono y tú los acompañaras, pero, como tú estás tan seguro que tu consorte corresponde a tu deseo, será el quien logre liberarte, si te extraña aunque sea un poco, serás libre, sino lo hace, nunca lo serás.

Thanatos estaba seguro del deseo de su amante, creía firmemente que Manigoldo seguía obsesionado de su poder y que lo extrañaría, tarde o temprano clamaría por su compañía, por lo cual, levantándose con lentitud, acepto su condena, creyendo que sería muy corta, porque el odio y el amor eran lo mismo y en ocasiones lograban confundirse.

—Hare lo que se me diga, de ahora en adelante mi lealtad es suya, así como mi agradecimiento por aquel magnífico regalo.

Tras finalizar aquellas palabras Thanatos se convirtió en una estatua de piedra en la sala del trono de Hades, quien por un momento pensó en destruirla, pero al ver la mirada de su esposa, supuso que eso no le parecería divertido, preguntándose cuanto tiempo permanecería el dios de la muerte atrapado en su propio infierno y este, de que se trataría, tomando en cuenta que el dios de la muerte nunca fue un mortal, que sus temores no eran en nada parecidos a los de sus traicioneros espectros.

— Veremos si ese guerrero te corresponde...

Susurro Persephone, segura que el castigo que sufría Thanatos le permitiría al dios del sueño destruir al elegido de su hermano, haciendo que este permaneciera petrificado por siempre, robándole su victoria de las manos y entregándosela a su esposo, por lo cual, supuso que lo mejor era sellar el templo del dios de la muerte, encerrar al consorte de su campeón, para orillarle a extrañarlo así como para evitar que Hypnos actuara como un hombre despechado haría, asesinando a su rival.

— Pero para eso debe sobrevivir en tu ausencia...

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Cuando Minos regreso a sus aposentos encontró a la ninfa Leuca sanando las heridas de su consorte, quien inmediatamente al verlo camino en su dirección, rodeando su cuello, besando sus labios con ternura.

— Me tenías preocupado, pensé que te castigarían por mi culpa.

Minos negó aquello sorprendido, no había forma alguna en la cual Albafica pudiera sospechar que manchar los campos elíseos era una afrenta o que Hades le advertiría de lo peligroso que estaban volviéndose sus acciones, de lo descuidado que eran y lo decepcionado que estaba al saber que a pesar de su advertencia, de todas formas creyó en los favores del dios del sueño.

— Mi sangre no ha bañado los campos Elíseos, ni la tuya mi amor, ni siquiera la sangre de aquel cangrejo, sólo la de Thanatos ha logrado mancillar esas flores, por lo que solo él recibirá su castigo.

De la misma forma recordaba la advertencia de su dios, como este le dijo que no podían dañar al santo de cáncer, quien como Albafica tenía su protección, puesto que deseaba las armaduras de cáncer y de piscis, necesitaba ir desarmando a la diosa de la sabiduría.

— Pero descuida, sin Thanatos residiendo en su templo, el dios del sueño cumplirá con tu deseo.

Minos quería ser él quien destruyera a ese cangrejo, pero Hades había sido claro, ninguno de los dos podía tocar al premio del otro, por lo que tendría que esperar por la venganza del dios del sueño, la que sería terrible.

— Hypnos no permitirá que el culpable del castigo de su hermano ande libre en los campos elíseos.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Las heridas de Manigoldo habían sanado como lo esperaba Thanatos, pero no porque Leuca lo hubiera atendido, sino porque había pasado demasiado tiempo desde aquel día, cuando Albafica trato de matarlo, el mismo tiempo que el antiguo santo de cáncer había estado solo, lejos del dios de la muerte, de Verónica y de las ninfas, todas ellas, en especial Leuca, sin atreverse a visitar a su maestro, no era justo brindarle más dolor.

Le había pedido un día de libertad al dios de la muerte, quería estar lejos de Thanatos y todo aquello que le recordara su encierro, su destino, el odio de Albafica, necesitaba estar solo, pero ahora que había pasado tanto tiempo sin hablar o ver a cualquiera, aun en el interior de ese templo en los campos elíseos, comenzaba a desesperarse mucho más.

Tanto que comenzaba a extrañar al mismo dios que le había hecho tanto daño, el que debía recordarse lo protegía de cualquier daño cuando él ni siquiera había escuchado su nombre, ni se imaginaba que este existía, quien se interpuso entre las espinas y su cuerpo, protegiéndolo a pesar de recibir un grave daño a su persona o tal vez debería decir deidad, arriesgándose por él, tomándolo con delicadeza y no con dolor como lo hubiera imaginado, a pesar de saber que sería castigado por el dios del inframundo.

Cerró los ojos llevando sus manos a su rostro, regañándose de nuevo al darse cuenta que extrañaba al dios de la muerte, recargándose contra la pared, abrazando sus rodillas como en el pasado, convocando a sus fuegos fatuos, los que sobrevolaban a su alrededor, pronunciando los mismos susurros, algunos casi podían sentirse como manos rosando su cabello.

No había dejado de pensar en el odio de Albafica y en el deseo de Thanatos, el miedo que sentía al verse aislado en ese templo, completamente solo, sin su maestro, sin ningún lugar a donde ir, sin el dios de la muerte ni su antiguo amigo, de nuevo lo habían abandonado, de nuevo estaba rodeado por los fuegos fatuos de su niñez, haciendo que se diera cuenta que le temía a la soledad, a ser olvidado, más de lo que temía ser amado por la muerte.

Al principio cuando se dio cuenta que Thanatos no regresaba había marcado la pared con líneas largas, negras, señalando primero los días, después las semanas que pasaba en ese templo, en esa habitación, pero después, cuando se dio cuenta que ya llevaba demasiado tiempo contando los días sin ningún sentido aparente, dejo de hacerlo.

Esa noche o ese día, ya no podía distinguirlos más, se quedo dormido en la cama que nunca habían compartido, estirando su brazo como si quisiera rodear una figura invisible, sin darse cuenta no por primera vez que en todo ese tiempo de absoluta soledad, no pensaba en Albafica, sino en Thanatos, el dios de la muerte.

El que le había prometido nunca dejarlo solo, jamás abandonarlo, pero había mentido, probablemente ya lo había olvidado y tan solo se trato de un juego para él, un designio divino sin importancia alguna, tal vez su hermano tenía razón, solo quería quebrarlo y una vez lo hubiera logrado, se había aburrido de él.

Tal vez eso era lo que la soledad le hacía a las personas, le hacían pensar de forma confusa, extrañar aquello que no necesitaban, que nunca hubieran deseado, cualquier cosa, todo con tal de ya no sufrir esa tortura.

Como cuando él era un niño, aun recordaba lo mucho que admiraba a la muerte, temiéndole, odiándole y amándole al mismo tiempo, igual que en ese momento, cuando había dejado de contar los días que pasaba en esa nueva celda, en donde había ropa, comida, todo lo que podría necesitar, menos compañía.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Shion decidió que ya era momento de abandonar el santuario, buscar las armaduras doradas o cualquier indicio de la repentina destrucción del templo de cáncer, suponiendo que alguno de sus maestros, tanto Sage como Hakurei debieron estar preparados para la derrota.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto?

Pregunto Dohko, quien de ahora en adelante portaría el manto de patriarca, puesto que Shion se embarcaría en una búsqueda imposible, en algún lugar debían existir respuestas a sus preguntas, aunque fuera en el mismo fondo del mar.

— No tenemos otra opción...

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Manigoldo despertó con el dulce sonido de un harpa, un sonido distante, melodioso, el que apenas pudo distinguir entre el barullo de suspiros, susurros y halagos, eran esas mujeres, las ninfas de Thanatos, quienes los habían espiado al mismo tiempo que se ocultaban entre los pilares de aquella alberca en donde el dios de la muerte lo tomó por segunda ocasión.

El espectro de cáncer se levanto de su cama con lentitud, siguiendo el sonido para guiarse a otra de las alas de aquel templo, cuyas flores habían resucitado, haciéndolo mucho más hermoso que en el pasado, cuando lo recorrió algunos días después de su llegada a ese templo.

Manigoldo caminaba con lentitud, dejándose llevar por aquella hermosa música, recargando con suavidad sus dedos en las columnas de mármol, escuchando mas de los murmullos de aquellas mujeres, unas de ellas, hablaban de su fealdad, de lo mucho que le temían, tratando de comprender porque su dios le mantenía en ese templo, cuando era obvio que no era digno de él.

Las que con una sola mirada cargada de enojo huían de su presencia, logrando que riera entre dientes, dándose cuenta que aquellas criaturas lo habían estado esquivando, logrando que su desagrado por ellas aumentara un poco más.

Pero la música de harpa, aquella hermosa música no se detenía, aunque si los barullos de las ninfas, quienes al verle ingresar en aquel templo, detenerse al inicio de las escaleras que daban al trono de Thanatos, retrocedieron temerosas.

— ¿Thanatos?

Pregunto sorprendido, sintiendo una mezcla de alivio y enojo, relamiéndose los labios como en reflejo, tratando de pensar que era aquello que debía hacer, decidiendo que lo mejor era alejarse del dios de la muerte, después de todo ese tiempo, si Thanatos había regresado a su templo para tocar esa música para sus ninfas, lo mejor era que no lo interrumpiera.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Respondió el dios de la muerte, sin dejar de tocar aquella música, actuando como si no hubiera desaparecido de aquel templo, logrando que él diera un paso en su dirección, notando que esta vez tenía un manto blanco cubriendo su armadura, dándole una apariencia similar a un sacerdote de alguna clase.

— ¿Esa es la forma de recibir a tu dios después de mi larga ausencia?

Thanatos parecía molesto, aunque mantenía sus ojos cerrados e ignoraba como iba subiendo los escalones poco a poco, los dedos del dios nunca dejaban de tocar las cuerdas de su arpa de plata, permitiendo que Manigoldo se acercara lo suficiente para detenerse a unos cuantos centímetros, sus ojos fijos en la figura de aquel trono.

— Pensé que no regresarías...

El dios de la muerte abrió los ojos con una mueca que parecía una sonrisa en su rostro, si las sonrisas reflejaran decepción y molestia, notando como estaba a escasos centímetros de distancia, con los brazos cruzados delante de su pecho.

— Debes estar muy molesto entonces, al fin te habías librado de mí, por fin podías disfrutar de esta paz y tranquilidad, sin que nadie la perturbara.

Manigoldo por su parte portaba la misma expresión que uso cuando interrumpió su juego de ajedrez, el dios podía imaginarse a su amante a punto de arrebatarle su harpa, cuyo sonido parecía encantarle, puesto que apretó el puño para soportar la tentación de hacerse presente.

— Pensé que no volvería a verte...

El santo de cáncer desvió la mirada, cerrando los ojos, sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decir aquello que le perturbaba, lo mucho que odiaba la soledad y al mismo tiempo, como esta le hizo extrañarlo, hacer que se preguntara si su vida a su lado era tan mala, llegando a la conclusión de que no lo era.

— Que te habían castigado por mi culpa...

Thanatos no dejaba de tocar su dulce harpa, esperando por que dijera aquellas palabras que le atormentaban como lo hacían, Manigoldo volvió a observarle fijamente y el dios por fin pudo sentir que toda su atención le pertenecía.

— Que estaba solo...

Pronuncio en un ligero murmullo, esperando que aquel ser divino comprendiera sus palabras, que no le hiciera ser más claro, porque con forme pasaban los segundos comenzaba a arrepentirse de su sinceridad, creyendo que solo estaba rebajándose, que aquello era lo único que faltaba para terminar de aburrir al dios de la muerte, cuya música no cesaba, como si no estuviera escuchándolo realmente.

— Ten cuidado Manigoldo, me estás haciendo pensar que me extrañaste y que no deseas que te vuelva a dejar solo, casi podría jurar que me esperaste todo este tiempo, pero seguramente estoy equivocado.

Manigoldo se petrifico al escuchar esas palabras, indeciso acerca de que responder, sí debía rendirse, decirle que lo extrañaba o retractarse, dar la media vuelta y regresar por donde vino, dejando al dios de la muerte en compañía de sus ninfas, las que seguían mirándoles, muchas de ellas susurrando, otras en silencio, pero todas odiándole por el interés que su dios mostraba en su desagradable persona.

— Porque si lo hiciste y realmente me deseas a tu lado, Manigoldo, este podría ser el momento perfecto para demostrármelo.

Por un instante no supo que responder, de que estaba hablando el dios de la muerte, pero de pronto lo recordó, aquella historia que le conto un poco antes de recibir su nueva armadura, de cómo esperaba recibir una muestra de su agradecimiento y de su amor por él.

— Sólo enséñame mi dulce fuego fatuo.

Un beso, era lo único que Thanatos esperaba recibir de los labios de su amante, quien parecía extrañarlo, después de todo, lo había dejado solo por demasiado tiempo, todo porque mancho los campos elíseos de sangre, pero al mismo tiempo, Persephone logro que su castigo no fuera tan terrible como esperaba, mostrándole que Manigoldo lo extrañaba, que lo amaba en secreto, aunque no quisiera decirlo en voz alta.

— Muéstrame lo mucho que me extrañaste.

Manigoldo trago un poco de saliva y acercándose con demasiada lentitud, como si temiera cual sería su reacción, beso sus labios con delicadeza, con demasiado cuidado, recargándose en los brazos de su trono, esperando que aquello fuera suficiente para el dios de la muerte, quien esta vez, dejo de tocar su harpa, silenciando su música para poder rodear el cuello de su amante, profundizando el beso solo un poco, deseoso de recuperar el tiempo perdido, un largo año sin su amante, sumido en ese infierno que pareció no tener fin, pero al menos había comprobado que sus suposiciones eran correctas, su fuego fatuo le deseaba consigo.

— Veo que tengo razón...


	27. Pasión y lujuria.

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias...

Avisos: Esta historia contiene Slash, yaoi, m/m, está basada en El Lienzo Perdido y en el inframundo de Saint Seiya Saga de Hades. Contiene las parejas Minos/Albafica, Thanatos/Manigoldo, Manigoldo/Albafica. Tendrá escenas de violación, sadomasoquismo y relaciones entre dos hombres.

Resumen: Hades se ha llevado la victoria y es el momento de recompensar a sus leales espectros. Minos y Thanatos desean al guerrero que los humillo como su esclavo y de ahora en adelante, Manigoldo y Albafica atravesaran un calvario que no parece tener fin. Minos/Albafica Thanatos/Manigoldo Manigoldo/Albafica

Inframundo.

Capítulo 27

Pasión y lujuria.

Minos quería ser él quien destruyera a ese cangrejo, pero Hades había sido claro, ninguno de los dos podía tocar al premio del otro, por lo que tendría que esperar por la venganza del dios del sueño, la que sería terrible.

— Hypnos no permitirá que el culpable del castigo de su hermano ande libre en los campos elíseos.

Pronuncio el juez, notando con cierta preocupación la molestia de Albafica, parecía que comenzaba a obsesionarse con ese cangrejo, haciendo que se preguntara cual era la razón de ello, porque no podía olvidarlo, dejarlo en los campos elíseos.

— ¿Por qué no puedo matarlo?

Pregunto de pronto Albafica, alejándose algunos cuantos pasos de Minos, observándolo fijamente con una expresión de clara incomprensión, él era un guerrero, debía poder vengar su honor con sus propias manos, no esperar que el dios del sueño hiciera el trabajo juicio.

— Sólo ciento ocho espectros pueden habitar el inframundo, tu presencia y la de Manigoldo en el abismo es una concesión de Hades en persona, un premio para nosotros, quienes ofrendamos nuestras vidas para que él derrotara a la diosa de la sabiduría, al dios del mar, a cada uno de sus enemigos.

Tal vez no era correcto que le brindara toda la información de la que constaba hasta el momento porque no se atrevía a suponer que lo sabía todo cuanto ocurría en el inframundo o en la mente de su dios, pero creía que de aquella forma podría ganarse su confianza, prepararse para él día en que las memorias de Albafica regresaran.

— Es por eso que no pueden ser dañados y que al permitir que te enfrentaras a él, yo incumplí, contradije ordenes directas de nuestro señor del abismo, pero me ha perdonado porque yo siempre le he sido fiel y he prometido que antes de que empiece la guerra santa, tú comerás de la granada y portara una nueva armadura espectral.

Las órdenes de Hades fueron claras, no le servía un santo de Athena libre en el inframundo, así que debía realizar cualquier sacrificio, lo que fuera para que Piscis dejara de ser humano y se convirtiera en un espectro.

— No ahora, pero en los próximos dos cientos años, sí acaso deseas permanecer conmigo por siempre y ser un guerrero de nuevo, como en el pasado, tendrás que hacerlo Albafica...

Minos creía que Albafica terminaría por consumir de la granada, pero al mismo tiempo, no podía obligarlo a ello, de lo contrario ya no serviría de nada, se transformaría en una fruta común, despreciando un regalo valioso de su amo.

— Sí no, nuestro amor no podrá durar por siempre.

Para Albafica esa respuesta no era suficiente, él ya era un guerrero, no necesitaba de su armadura para enfrentarse a sus enemigos, pero al mismo tiempo, extrañaba su manto dorado, como le hacía sentir, no por nada paso la mitad de su vida portándolo.

— Yo soy un guerrero, Minos, no porque sea hermoso o porque haya perdido mi armadura, significa que ya no lo soy.

Minos se mordió la lengua, no debió haber pronunciado aquellas palabras, por lo que acercándose lentamente a su rosa, colocando sus manos en sus hombros, beso su nuca, recargándose ligeramente contra su cuerpo.

— Sé que eres un guerrero, además de ser la criatura más hermosa que jamás he visto, Albafica, pero si tú deseas estar conmigo tendrás que olvidarte de tu armadura dorada.

Albafica dejo que Minos lo abrazara, pegándolo a su cuerpo, cerrando los ojos por unos instantes permitiendo que el calor del cuerpo de su amante lo bañara, lo acompañara en ese extraño cuarto creado para ellos.

— Y si deseas complacer aquellos deseos por la batalla que pude presenciar en los campos elíseos, tendrás que vestir una armadura como la mía, de lo contrario nunca volverás a combatir.

Había algo diferente en Minos de aquel que recordaba de su pasado, de eso estaba seguro, sólo que de momento no podía precisarlo, tal vez la forma en que lo tocaba o como lo miraba, o la seguridad del juez que pensaba le pertenecía, un sentimiento que le hacía sentir extraño, demasiado excitado de momento al mismo tiempo que temeroso de perder su libertad.

— A menos que desees alejarte de mí.

Albafica negó aquello con un movimiento de la cabeza, no deseaba alejarse del juez del inframundo, el que seguía rodeando su cuerpo con delicadeza, depositando pequeños besos a lo largo de su cuello, esperando una respuesta suya, cualquier señal de que no deseaba irse.

— No, por supuesto que no quiero eso...

Respondió con sinceridad, sólo que aun no estaba preparado para consumir la granada y Minos, como adivinando sus temores no lo presiono mas, aun tenían tiempo para eso, más de dos cientos años, se dijo en silencio.

— Aun así...

Minos lo interrumpió colocando dos dedos en sus labios, comprendía que era aquello que estaba a punto de pronunciar, por lo cual, no era necesario que Albafica se atormentara con esa respuesta.

— No importa, yo esperare el tiempo que sea necesario, sabes que nunca te presionaría por nada...

Albafica asintió, recargándose contra su hombro, creyendo en las palabras que eran pronunciadas por el juez, maravillando a Minos con esa inocencia, la que era sin duda una contradicción con el guerrero imparable que vio en los campos elíseos, pero suponía, que ya que su sangre no era un arma, que no podía lastimar a sus aliados por su descuido, en ese caso ya no tenía porque preocuparse por herir a cualquier otro que no fuera su enemigo.

— Lo sé, tú no eres como Manigoldo...

Aquellas palabras debían ser todo para Minos, pero no lo eran, porque a diferencia de su rosa el no podía olvidar los errores que había cometido, ni los favores de Hypnos, quien seguramente no tardaría en recordarle que rompió su palabra.

— No, no lo soy.

Minos beso los labios de Albafica para silenciarlo, creyendo que no soportaría que su amado lo comparara cada segundo con ese despreciable cangrejo, quien si tenía suerte, sería asesinado por el celoso hermano de su amo, utilizando el poco o mucho tiempo que estuviera lejos.

— Te tengo una sorpresa Albafica, creo que es algo que te gustara y tal vez te ayude a olvidarte de ese traicionero cangrejo.

Albafica asintió, siguiendo a su amante, quien sostuvo su mano con delicadeza para llevarlo a otra área de aquella habitación, la que no existía hasta ese momento, en cuyo techo flotaban una serie de velas luminosas que alumbraban ese cuarto a medias.

El que estaba finamente adornado como cada uno de las habitaciones de aquel castillo, cuyos cuartos desprovistos de dimensiones humanas, comenzaban a darle un aspecto siniestro en vez de divino a su morada.

Era como si aquel castillo fuera creado a partir de los deseos de los espectros y no fuera una construcción real, sino una manifestación del poder de Hades, el dios del inframundo, haciendo que Albafica se preguntara cuanto de aquellas paredes estaba construido por energía o en todo caso almas, la misma materia del que estaba forjado el inframundo.

Minos se detuvo a la mitad del cuarto con los brazos abiertos, esperando que Albafica se maravillara con su sorpresa, quien dio varios pasos detrás del juez, observando en todas direcciones, teniendo la reacción que esperaba pero no por las razones que deseaba.

— ¿Qué es este lugar?

Pregunto tocando una de las cortinas que colgaban desde un techo imposiblemente alto, de las que había al menos una docena de ellas, todas cubriendo ventanales cuyas dimensiones le recordaban las puertas de los salones del santuario, en un cuarto circular, con adornos difíciles de describir en el techo, las paredes y el suelo que pisaban.

Algunas mesas, muebles y sillas estaban acomodadas de tal forma que Albafica creyó que podría realizarse un fastuoso baile en aquel sitio, en el fondo jaulas con aves de color blanco que permanecían quietas les observaban, sus alas cortadas en las puntas y sus voces apagadas, las que llamaron su atención fueron dos que estaban juntas, como si estuvieran abrazándose, así como la tristeza que reflejaban en sus pequeños ojos azules.

— Me dijiste que ya no soportabas más aquella oscuridad, por lo cual, he logrado que Hades me conceda la forma de traerte la luz del sol, mi hermosa rosa.

De pronto las cortinas se abrieron todas al mismo tiempo y por primera vez, después de haber padecido aquella terrible oscuridad Albafica podía sentir la luz del sol calentando su piel, bañándolo con ella, brindando hermosos recuerdos a su mente.

— Pero debes permanecer en el interior de estas paredes Albafica, de lo contrario, el cuarto dejara de existir...

Aquella advertencia entristeció al santo de piscis de momento, sin embargo, cerrando los ojos permitió que la luz del sol aliviara sus penas, dando una ligera vuelta con los brazos abiertos, un gesto que en ocasiones se permitía en días como ese, cuando la luz del sol iluminaba sus campos de rosas, recordando que eran aquellos días los que elegía Minos para visitarlo, mirándolo de lejos, hasta que se decidiera a brindarle su atención.

— Te acordaste...

Susurro Albafica sintiendo que Minos lo sostenía de la cintura besando su mejilla, para después sujetar sus manos, tomando la postura que cualquiera utilizaría para bailar un vals y de pronto, como tocada por músicos invisibles una delicada música comenzó a sonar en ese salón, al principio creyó que solo era su imaginación, pero poco a poco el volumen de aquella hermosa música comenzó a aumentar.

— Bailemos Albafica.

Pronuncio Minos haciéndolo girar con fuerza en ese salón, al mismo tiempo que ya no había forma en la cual pudiera creer que aquel sonido era su imaginación, sonriendo al pensar que nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de bailar con nadie, ni siquiera había deseado hacerlo, siempre encerrado en su templo, custodiando de sus rosas mortales.

— ¿Quién está tocando esta música?

Pregunto girando en compañía de Minos, uno dos, uno dos, siempre al compas de la música, perdiéndose en la mirada de su amante, quien sonreía complacido, sin soltarlo, riéndose por la inocencia de Albafica, quien había visto a Leuca, pero no creía que cualquier otra criatura pudiera brindar belleza en el inframundo.

— Almas, ninfas, que importa mi belleza...

Tal vez tenía razón, porque debía importarle quien tocaba aquella hermosa música, lo único en que debía pensar era en bailar con Minos, entregándose a él, siguiendo sus pasos, los cuales eran tan agraciados como los movimientos que usaba cuando pelearon, como los suyos, cuando después de algunos minutos logro encontrar el ritmo adecuado de aquel vals.

Aunque estaban solos en ese salón iluminado por el sol, el verdadero astro que siempre lo acompaño en su jardín, el santo de piscis no creía necesitar nada más que la compañía de quien amaba.

Minos al ver su expresión simplemente siguió danzando en compañía de Albafica, quien le dejaba guiarlo sin poner resistencia, sonriendo ligeramente sonrojado, sus ojos azules fijos en los suyos, su cabello celeste dibujando delicados contornos en ese salón, de vez en cuando uniéndose al suyo como formando una barrera o un lazo.

Bailaron durante horas, sin descanso, mirándose perdidos a los ojos del otro, ajenos a la muerte y la desolación que reinaban en la tierra o en el inframundo, para ellos nada más importaba, por primera vez en toda su vida Minos creía que su objeto de deseo le correspondía, cuya belleza no se comparaba con la de ningún otro, ni humano ni espectro, nada era más hermoso que Albafica.

Pero como ni siquiera un juez del inframundo puede saltarse las ordenes de Hades ni sus deberes en el inframundo, al sonar la campana que anunciaba su presencia en los salones del juicio Minos tuvo que marcharse, dejando sólo a Albafica, quien se sentó a la mitad del salón, permitiendo que la luz del sol siguiera calentando su piel, ajeno a la mirada inquisitiva de aquellas aves de plumaje blanco.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Minos con demasiado dolor se alejo de su amante, dichoso de cumplir su deber ya que este era el que le brindo a su rosa, la que en ese momento seguía disfrutando de uno de los muchos regalos que planeaba hacerle, suponiendo que al final del día Hypnos destruiría al cangrejo, eliminándolo del futuro de su rosa para siempre, dejándolo a él libre de cualquier clase de culpa en el inframundo, después de todo, los dioses no eran más que entidades traicioneras, que no comprendían el verdadero poder de Hades.

No obstante su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando el propio dios del sueño lo esperaba a la mitad de los salones del juicio, una expresión sombría en su rostro, cuyos ojos dorados resplandecían en la oscuridad.

— Me has traicionado Minos.

No era una pregunta, más bien, se trataba de una declaración, haciendo que Minos se preguntara si el dios del sueño se atrevería a atacarlo en los salones del juicio, si su locura era tan grande como para traicionar las ordenes de Hades, quien no permitía que los suyos pelearan entre sí o si acaso, se atrevería a tocar a su premio, una idea que le hizo sentir enfermo, completamente furioso y en respuesta, sus hilos se elevaron a sus espaldas como en advertencia.

— ¿Acaso no permití que Albafica peleara contra esa basura?

Pregunto Minos, a lo que Hypnos respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado, una expresión que era mucho más usada por su hermano, quien parecía haber sido castigado por Hades, después de arriesgar su cuerpo mortal por el de su consorte, un acto que el juez admiro, puesto, que él hubiera hecho lo mismo.

— Yo cumplí con mi promesa y tú no cumpliste con la tuya, a eso se llama traición...

Minos comenzó a reírse, Hypnos como era de suponerse no lo atacaría por lo que tampoco dañaría a su hermosa flor, sin embargo, creía que el dios del sueño no perdonaría que aquel cangrejo siguiera con vida, culpándolo a él de las acciones de su hermano, de las que no tenía el control, por lo que tal vez, debería recordárselo.

— A quien deberías culpar por el castigo sufrido por tu hermano es al mismo Thanatos, como era de suponerse no permitiría que su consorte fuera dañado de ninguna forma y si me lo preguntas Hypnos, tuviste suerte de no matarlo, no creo que pudiera perdonarte si logras tu objetivo.

Hypnos había tratado de atacar al cangrejo en cuanto su hermano fue encerrado, sin embargo, una barrera inquebrantable para él, quien era un dios y no solo un espectro, estaba colocada alrededor de su templo, haciéndolo inalcanzable por más intentos que hiciera.

— No te estoy preguntando tu opinión Minos, tal vez todos hayan olvidado la clase de hombre que eres pero mi hermano y yo lo sabemos.

Parecía que Hypnos aun no comprendía que ya no existiría más la dualidad del sueño y la muerte, pero no se lo haría ver, porque seguramente el dios del sueño estallaría en cólera, imitando perfectamente al dios de la muere no violenta.

— Tú no eres de fiar, eres un traidor que le da la espalda a los dioses, que colecciona la belleza, que traiciono a su propio hermano por el poder, Radamanthys es testigo de eso, o me equivoco Minos de Creta.

Parecía que el dios del sueño había buscado información acerca de su pasado como humano, pero que mas daba sus acciones en ese entonces cuando su lealtad por Hades aun seguía firme, el único que podría pedirle una retribución era Radamanthys, pero el Wyvern jamás lo había hecho, probablemente lo encontraba inútil o lo había perdonado por ello.

— Tu creación fue el laberinto del minotauro, la sangre de los vírgenes que sacrificaste en ese entonces aun sigue fresca y te atreves a perdonar la vida de un humano que debió morir en esa aldea.

Así que deseaba que destruyera a ese cangrejo en su nombre, seguía creyendo que su hermano sería tan ingenuo como para creer en su inocencia y aunque lo fuera, Hypnos sería culpado por cualquier daño sufrido por su consorte.

— No desobedeceré las órdenes de Hades, dios del sueño.

Fue su respuesta firme, la que Hypnos tomo como un insulto, el peor de ellos, porque aun quería liberar a su hermano de la cadena que significaba ese cangrejo, creyendo que tal vez, lo mejor era recordarle que gracias a él, aquella hermosa criatura comía de la palma de su mano.

— Y si en verdad amas a tu hermano...

Minos creía que podía darle alguna clase de sermón, a él, al dios del sueño, quien era mucho más antiguo que Zeus mismo o Hades o cualquiera de sus hermanos, el que seguía furioso por ser encerrado en el inframundo, obligado a obedecer las órdenes de dioses inferiores, todo porque no obedecieron las ordenes de los dioses del Olimpo.

— Un acto que debo señalar es condenado por los dioses del Olimpo, tal vez, el mismo acto que los encerró en el abismo en primer lugar.

Su amor por Thanatos no era la causa de su encierro, sino su fortaleza, su honor y su comprensión de los deseos de los dioses y de los humanos, aunque debía admitir que seguiría a la muerte a donde fuera, sin importar que esta nunca se lo agradeciera, como no comprendería su sacrificio al liberarlo de la cadena que Hades había forjado con la apariencia de ese humano.

— Lo mejor es que dejes a ese cangrejo en la posesión de tu hermano...

Eso no pasaría, Hypnos no estaba dispuesto a dejarle vivir, pero entendía que Minos era tan solo un cobarde que no se atrevía a realizar los actos necesarios para que su rosa permaneciera a su lado.

— Debo recordarte que lo que un dios ha forjado puede deshacerlo Minos, que de no ser por mí, el odio de esa rosa no sería del cangrejo sino tuyo y que el amor incondicional que siente por ti es de Manigoldo.

Los hilos de Minos atacaron en ese momento al dios del sueño, quien los detuvo con su poderoso cosmos, al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa plagada de sadismo se dibujaba en sus facciones, tal vez de esa forma lograría convencer al juez de matar al cangrejo.

— Tal vez me equivoque y la forma de librar a mi hermano de su cadena no es entregándole la llave a él, sino dándosela a alguien más, tal vez a Albafica de Piscis, a quien hemos menospreciado desde el primer día de este absurdo juego entre dioses.

Minos nunca se había enfrentado a ninguno de los dos dioses gemelos, cuyo cosmos era impresionante y quien se limitaba a defenderse de sus ataques, un acto que no sería castigado, en cambio, su golpe, sus hilos que trataban de rodear el cuerpo de Hypnos para despedazarlo, si lo sería.

— Quiero a esa cadena lejos de mi hermano, de una forma u otra, Minos, pero es a ti a quien le daré una segunda oportunidad para que cumplas con tu promesa, mata a Manigoldo de cáncer.

Pronuncio Hypnos, antes de marcharse de los salones del juicio, los que fueron azotados por los hilos del juez así como su gran poder, quien comenzaba a desesperarse de tan solo pensar que los recuerdos de su rosa regresarían, los que se sumarian a la manipulación de la que le había hecho víctima hasta este momento.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Algunas horas después Radamanthys caminaba con calma en alguno de los pasillos del castillo de Hades, no traía puesta la armadura de Wyvern sino una túnica como la que a veces usaba Minos o Aiacos, sus pensamientos estaban enfocados en Albafica de Piscis, el santo que había logrado que el grifo perdiera la cabeza.

Por él, Minos podía sumergir su pico en el agua y atragantarse con ese hermoso pez, el único problema radicaba en que Hades le había ordenado que vigilara a esos dos, que si en algún momento pensaba que el santo dorado no podría ser domado, que lo matara en el acto.

El espectro de cabello dorado había decidido darles tiempo, ver que tan profundo estaba dispuesto a llegar Minos por esa rosa, si traicionaría a su dios por la belleza que portaba como lo hizo con Poseidón o seguiría firme, aunque, lo primero era lo más probable.

Y de momento no sabía si eso era algo bueno, porque si Minos traicionaba al dios del inframundo la fuerza de sus ejércitos se vería mermada, pero si su amor por la rosa era sincero, el juez perdería su lealtad por su dios si este decidía que lo mejor era arrebatarle su premio, dejándolo a él pagando con la culpa de los errores del grifo de nueva cuenta.

El espectro rubio ya había sido traicionado por Minos y su obsesión por la belleza, tampoco sería la primera vez que fuera él quien terminara pagando los errores de su hermano, no en la actualidad, sino en el pasado, durante su primera vida, cuando le arrebato el trono.

Radamanthys no era un amante, ni un poeta, pero estaba seguro que destruir el espíritu de la persona que amabas era un error, uno casi fatal, el que probablemente no podría ser perdonado nunca, aunque los recuerdos de aquel hermoso guerrero se veían como perdidos eran protegidos y alimentados por esos fuegos fatuos, cuyo cosmos pertenecía al premio de Thanatos.

Un hecho extraño tomando en cuenta que dos enemigos, como lo eran el dios de la muerte y el primer juez del inframundo, habían coincidido en pedir a un humano como su premio al finalizar la guerra santa, no cualquiera sino a un par de amantes, dos santos dorados de Athena, cuyo cosmos estaba unido de formas que no se atrevía a comprender o analizar.

Preguntándose si eso no era parte de uno de los muchos juegos que sus dioses practicaban, tal vez una apuesta, como la ocurrida con los amantes Orfeo y Eurídice, quienes fallaron en su intento por escapar del inframundo, pero aun así seguían juntos en los campos elíseos, una apuesta que Persephone perdió, habiendo apostado por la confianza de los amantes, la que no existió en el último paso, cuando estaban a punto de salir del inframundo, aunque no era del todo justo, puesto que ella no era más que una humana y el temor de Orfeo era verídico, cualquier fiera o pesar podría arrebatársela, en especial uno mandado por Hades, para obtener la moneda de oro que apostaron en un acto de crueldad.

Una moneda de oro no valía una eternidad de sufrimiento, para Radamanthys aquellos juegos eran la peor clase de diversión, una muestra única de la brutalidad de sus soberanos, un acto del cual no quería ser partícipe.

— Mi señor Radamnthys...

Pronunciaron de pronto a sus espaldas, el segundo juez del inframundo conocía aquella voz y se preguntaba cómo era posible que Valentine, después de haber sido asesinado por sus propias manos, solicito seguir bajo su mando, no solo eso, parecía que el espectro de la harpía lo buscaba en el inframundo, porque cada vez eran mas comunes las ocasiones en las cuales lo encontraba en cualquier parte del abismo.

— Valentine, ha ocurrido algo que necesite mi atención.

En ese momento Aiacos era el encargado de los salones del juicio, por lo cual se extrañaba que hubiera algo que tuviera que atender, aun ellos, los jueces del inframundo, tenían la oportunidad de disfrutar de su victoria, la que ganaron con sangre y sacrificios.

— No, mi señor Radamanthys...

Fue la respuesta de la harpía, quien se inclino en forma de respeto, un gesto al que Radamanthys aun no se acostumbraba del todo, esperando una señal de que pudiera moverse, cuando esta no llego y escucho los pasos del juez rubio alejándose de su presencia, se mordió el labio, caminando aprisa para poder alcanzarlo antes de que atravesara el portal al que se dirigía.

— Sólo me preguntaba cual es la razón de que usted visite tanto al premio del Juez Minos de Grifo.

Valentine había seguido en más de una ocasión al Wyvern, quien parecía ligeramente sorprendido por aquel comentario, preguntándose si acaso alguien más que él sabía de sus visitas a la rosa del jardín de Minos.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

El espectro de la harpía nunca había visto a Radamanthys actuar a las espaldas de Hades por lo que pensaba sus visitas tenían que ver con alguna misión encomendada por él, y es que desde que tuvo el placer de servir bajo su mando, el juez rubio nunca utilizaba el sigilo o el engaño para cumplir sus ordenes, era un guerrero fiero, leal y noble, la clase de hombre que seguiría hasta el fin del mundo, aun en contra de los designios de su dios.

— Lo he visto ingresar en los senderos que conducen a los aposentos de Minos y muchos hablan de la belleza inaudita de su amante, así que, me preguntaba si acaso usted también había caído presa de sus encantos mi señor Radamanthys.

Radamanthys encontraba hermoso al guerrero de Minos, pero al mismo tiempo comprendía el peligro que significaba tratar de robarle algo al juez de cabello blanco, quien siempre había tenido la protección de Hades, aun en ese momento en el cual parecía haber perdido la cordura, no obstante, fueron las ordenes de su dios aquello que le obligaron a presentarse con la rosa, para comprobar con sus propios ojos y sentidos, si las palabras del juez eran ciertas, si este santo dorado estaba dispuesto a convertirse en un espectro, como él que habitaba en los campos elíseos lo había hecho.

— ¿Sus encantos?

Pregunto Radamanthys, extrañado por la mueca de disgusto en el rostro de Valentine, quien por un momento había encontrado la dicha al saber que Pandora ya no tenía control en el hombre rubio, para que ahora que era libre de la tiranía de aquella mujer, cayera presa de los encantos de otra hermosa criatura que no estaba a su alcance, llenándolo de angustia y celos.

— Me temo que cuando el Juez Minos de Grifo sepa que usted visita a su rosa o que la desea, no lo tomara con calma, él puede intentar destruirlo o iniciar una pelea, en la cual usted puede resultar herido o ser castigado por nuestro señor Hades...

Valentine esta vez dio un paso en dirección de Radamanthys, como si quisiera tocarlo con las puntas de sus dedos, pero al ver la expresión sombría del Wyvern dudo si eso era correcto, para después alejarse del segundo juez del inframundo.

— Yo no quiero que usted sufra ningún daño, mi señor Radamanthys.

Las palabras de la harpía podían considerarse como un insulto y lo sabía muy bien, así como sus acciones, espiándolo en silencio, siguiéndolo como su sombra, temiendo que el juez rubio cayera también presa de la belleza de la rosa de Minos, quien terminaría vengando esa ofensa con su sangre, logrando que Radamanthys cayera de la gracia de Hades, por lo cual, espero un castigo que nunca llego, pero si la mano del hombre rubio sosteniendo su cabello con fuerza suficiente como para causarle dolor.

— No soporto verlo humillado ni herido, lo que ocurrió con Pandora fue más que suficiente, usted no se merece más dolor.

Valentine no respondió a la fuerza con la cual sostenía su cabello, haciendo que Radamanthys se preguntara cual era la razón de su preocupación, de sus constantes visitas y de sus absurdas palabras.

— Estoy siguiendo las órdenes de Hades en persona Valentine, te aseguro que no he perdido la cabeza por un rostro bonito, yo no soy tan superficial.

Al soltarlo, el espectro de la harpía lo siguió de cerca, notando como se detenía de pronto, casi chocando contra él, parecía que Radamanthys comenzaba a cansarse de su actitud o de su cercanía, llenándolo de dolor, uno que no podría ignorar por más tiempo.

— Aun así dejo que Pandora lo humillara, que lo convirtiera en su perro faldero...

Radamanthys respondió como Valentine supuso que lo haría, esta vez atacándolo, propinándole un puñetazo en el rostro y después un gancho en el estomago, derribándolo en el suelo, furioso con su subordinado pero más aun con él mismo, por tener que soportar los insultos de Pandora, todo para revivir a su señor, creyendo que tal vez había valido la pena pero que no deseaba volver a servirle a ella en los próximos siglos, en realidad, aquella fue su petición, una que tuvo que susurrar para no sentirse humillado y ser libre del dominio de Pandora.

— Estas pisando suelo delgado Valentine y será mejor que pienses tus palabras, la lealtad de Minos es la que está a prueba no la mía.

Respondió el juez rubio, no le gustaba que lo compararan con Minos de Grifo y tampoco tocaría nada que alguna vez le hubiera pertenecido, muchos no lo sabían, pero en su primera vida ellos fueron hermanos y era él quien gobernaba Creta, muchos decían que se trataba de un rey justo, eso fue antes de que su hermano solicitara la ayuda de Poseidón, quien se la brindo pero a cambio tendría que sacrificar lo primero que saliera del mar.

— No te atrevas a compararnos.

Eso no fue un toro blanco, sino un hombre tan hermoso que su esposa y él se prendaron en el instante que sus ojos lo miraron, como era de esperarse Minos trato de conservarlo para sí mismo, sintiéndose traicionado cuando su esposa quedo encinta, encerrando al Minotauro en un laberinto del que nadie podría entrar ni salir, porque la belleza de la criatura que nació de aquella traición era comparable con la de Albafica de piscis.

— Minos jamás ha tenido límite en su afán por coleccionar hermosas criaturas, él traicionara a Hades como me traiciono a mí, a Poseidón, a su esposa y al propio Minotauro, sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que lo haga de nuevo, todo con tal de que esa rosa no abandone su jardín, pero esta vez estaré preparado.

La sangre de los sacrificios que Minos realizo en nombre de Hades bañaron las calles de Creta por tanto tiempo que la palabra Minotauro se plasmo en la memoria de los hombres, convirtiéndolo en un monstruo indescriptible, cuando fue el rey Minos, quien realizo esos atroces crímenes, logrando llamar la atención de Hades, convirtiéndose en uno de sus jueces al morir, justo como él y Aiacos, pero no debía perderse en el pasado sino en el presente, en el cual por fin podría pagarle a Minos con la misma moneda.

— Temo que esta sea una prueba para usted también mi señor Radamanthys, su lealtad por Pandora era mayor que la que sentía por Hades, como la mía es inferior si la comparamos con lo que siento por usted...

Se atrevió a pronunciar por fin, era un blasfemo y un hereje, pero estaba hablando con sinceridad, por eso trato de librarlo de aquella mujer, por eso se atrevía a seguirlo, porque amaba al segundo juez del inframundo.

— Aunque usted no sienta lo mismo por mi...

Susurro al final, siendo ignorado por Radamanthys, quien se dio la media vuelta, sin decir nada más.

— Yo daré mi vida por usted...

Valentine lo vio marcharse limpiando la sangre que escurría de su labio, levantándose poco después, preguntándose porque razón Radamanthys, quien generalmente era un juez muy cabal estaba actuando de aquella forma, moviéndose en las sombras, buscando a esa rosa que no podía tener, esperando que fuera cierto que sólo seguía ordenes de Hades en persona y no fuera su deseo por el santo de piscis aquello que le hacía buscarlo, puesto que su belleza era tal que de no estar enamorado del juez de cabello rubio, creía que él también caería presa del embrujo de aquel hombre, el que le recodaba una endemoniada sirena.

— Mí amado señor Radamanthys...

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Después de aquel primer día Albafica visitaba el cuarto soleado durante horas, meditando a la mitad del mismo, tratando de no encontrar similitudes entre la jaula donde habitaban esos hermosos pájaros blancos y él mismo, no quería pensar que se trataba de una jaula, no cuando Minos la consiguió para él, haciéndola perfecta con una excepción, no existía una puerta por la cual pudiera salir, como en la jaula de aquellos pájaros.

— Una jaula... esto no es una jaula...

Susurro levantándose en el acto, caminando en dirección de las aves, abriendo los barrotes de la jaula dorada, cortándose con ellos, esperando a que las criaturas se alzaran en vuelo.

Uno de ellos, el más hermoso, tenía unas alas formidables y por un momento aleteo dispuesto a remontar el vuelo, sin embargo, el segundo pájaro no lo hizo, uno que no era tan hermoso como el primero parecía herido, sus alas estaban recortadas y una cuerda de oro colgaba de una de sus patas.

Albafica había visto a esas aves por días, quizás semanas y el dolor que despertaron en su corazón casi fue insoportable al descubrir que una de ellas no podía marcharse, así que la otra, en vez de huir, salir de aquella jaula simplemente se quedo a su lado, como para hacerle compañía.

— ¿Por qué no te vas? ¿Por qué no sales de esta jaula?

Pregunto al pájaro blanco acercando su mano para liberarlo de la jaula, pero este en vez de huir, comenzó a levantar sus alas, alejándolo de ambos, protegiendo al otro, como si fueran amigos o una pareja, un comportamiento imposible en dos aves, uno que le recordaba al de los humanos, el que le hizo desistir en su intento por liberarlo, dejando la puerta abierta, creyendo que no dejaría al segundo pájaro, el que estaba encadenado.

Cuando pasaron las horas y las aves no se movían, no salían de la jaula, sino que seguían con sus actividades comunes, Albafica se acerco a ellos de nueva cuenta, tomando al que estaba encadenado, liberándolo del hilo dorado, sacándolo de su prisión.

Su compañero inmediatamente salió de la jaula siguiendo al otro pájaro, deteniéndose cerca de las ventanas, restregando sus cabezas con delicadeza, como si fueran un par de caricias, unas manos o unos labios, antes de desaparecer en la nada, convirtiéndose en unos puntos luminosos que se elevaron en el cielo atravesando los cristales de las ventanas, marchándose, recuperando su libertad.

Al mismo tiempo que uno de los fuegos fatuos que siempre lo seguían, que lo rodeaban cuando estaba solo, se acerco a él con lentitud, flotando delante de su rostro como si también quisiera llamar su atención.

El santo dorado llevo las puntas de sus dedos a la llamita, atravesándola con ellos, sintiendo que una extraña energía lo envolvía de pronto, sacudiendo su cuerpo y trayéndole una imagen, una fracción de segundo de un recuerdo, el aroma, el calor y el sabor de unos labios que no eran los de Minos.

Albafica se sentó de pronto llevando una mano a su cabeza, sintiendo una punzada apoderarse de sus sentidos, sumergiéndolo en un extraño transe, del que despertó mucho mas confundido que antes, puesto que de nuevo se le presentaba aquella forma sin rostro, pero esta vez besando sus labios, el primer beso que recibió de cualquiera que no fuera su padre, de un ente cuya energía cálida le traía paz y seguridad, le decía en silencio, sin tocarlo, que no estaba solo, que él siempre estaría a su lado.

Pero al abrir los ojos de nuevo lo perdió, era como si tuviera el nombre de aquella persona en la punta de su lengua, su rostro era una sombra vaga y el sonido de su voz un eco incomprensible, aun así lo extrañaba, lo necesitaba consigo, haciéndole creer que estaba perdiendo la razón.

En ese momento recordó la mirada de Cáncer, el palpable dolor de sus ojos azules y como a pesar de saber que lo asesinaría no movió un solo dedo para lastimarlo, haciéndolo dudar de sus propios recuerdos, de las razones para semejante crueldad, porque si lo ataco, si lo humillo con tanta saña, en ese caso, porque no pudo defenderse ni matarlo cuando tuvo la oportunidad, porque parecía que pudo ver una cadena, un hilito dorado idéntico al de ese pájaro rodeando su muñeca, como si no tuviera otra opción más que entregarse al dios de la muerte.

Albafica al no encontrar una respuesta a sus preguntas se levanto y estuvo a punto de volcar su enojo en contra de los muebles de aquel hermoso cuarto si no hubiera escuchado unos pasos a sus espaldas, así como sentido unos brazos alrededor de su cintura.

Minos había regresado notando con extrañeza que sus pájaros ya no estaban en su jaula, preguntándose porque su belleza de cabellera celeste los había liberado, sin embargo, tras recordar las palabras de Hypnos, las que parecían no lo abandonarían nunca, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido desde aquella ocasión, quiso asegurarse que sus recuerdos siguieran dormidos.

— ¿Me extrañaste mi belleza?

El santo dorado asintió, girando entre sus brazos para recibirlo con un beso candente de sus labios, buscando aquel sabor que extrañaba en los de Minos, sin poder encontrarlo, preguntándose porque pensaba en alguien más cuando su juez lo colmaba de regalos, de caricias, de mimos que nunca antes había recibido, porque pensaba que eso no era suficiente para él, regañándose en silencio por su traición, encontrando sus acciones como las de un malagradecido.

— Te ves preocupado...

Pronuncio el juez, acariciando su mejilla con cierta extrañeza, limpiándola de una sola lagrima que lo traición en ese instante, cuando se atrevió a recordar a alguien que no era su juez, que solo era la sombra de un recuerdo.

— Esos pájaros me entristecieron Minos, eso es todo...

Minos al principio no supo que creer, si las palabras de Albafica eran ciertas o no, pero si no lo eran porque mas lloraría, sus recuerdos quizás, pero si los recuperaba le odiaría de nuevo, esa furia descontrolada estaría enfocada en su persona, no en el cangrejo, por lo que decidió creerle, ya que esos dos pájaros eran las almas de dos amantes, uno de ellos lo había traicionado, el otro, sólo tomó aquella forma para acompañarle siempre, esperando el día en que pudiera perdonarlos, dejarlos libres.

— ¿Así que los dejaste ir?

Pregunto el juez, besando la mano de Albafica, quien se limito a sonreírle, llevando una de sus manos a su rostro, esperando poder distraerlo con su cuerpo, no deseaba seguir hablando de aquellas criaturas, porque de hacerlo, tal vez no podría ocultar lo que ocurrió al tocar uno de los muchos fuegos fatuos que lo seguían por doquier, los que Minos por alguna razón no podía ver, ni sentir, como si le temieran a su amante.

— Se que no tenía derecho alguno a liberarlos, pero como este cuarto lo hiciste para mi, pensé que no sería tan malo hacerlo, esas pequeñas aves parecían sufrir un castigo terrible.

Y lo hacían pensó Minos, recordando el trabajo que le costó capturarles una vez que su marioneta quiso alejarse de su cuidado, como el otro insensato quiso detenerlo, pero al final, pudo cumplir su venganza, permitirles estar juntos para nunca poder tocarse.

— Ya no importa Albafica, no quiero discutir de aquellas aves cuando por fin estamos juntos de nuevo...

Minos beso los labios de Albafica con hambre, rodeando su cintura con fuerza, pegándolo a su cuerpo para asegurarse de que aun le pertenecía, que su belleza era suya, que nadie mas podría quitárselo, mucho menos ese cangrejo encerrado en el templo de Thanatos.

— Cuando se que tu eres mío...

El santo dorado de piscis respondió a las caricias de Minos con delicadeza, sintiendo como poco a poco lo iba liberando de las prendas que portaba, alejándolo de aquel cuarto, para introducirlo en su habitación, la que de pronto se ilumino con aquellas velas flotantes, acompañadas esta vez con un poco de incienso que olía como su jardín, un aroma que no le gusto en absoluto, que le recordaba demasiados malos momentos encerrado en ese templo de mármol blanco.

— Dímelo de nuevo, dime que me amas, que tú eres mío...

Albafica beso los labios de Minos tratando de bloquear ese nauseabundo aroma de rosas frescas, permitiendo que lo despojara de la primera parte de su túnica, descubriendo su torso, dejándola caer alrededor de su cintura, recorriendo su pecho con ambas manos, besando su cuello para después, colocar una cinta alrededor de sus muñecas, evitando que pudiera moverse.

— Soy tuyo... soy tuyo Minos...

Respondió entre gemidos apagados, disfrutando de las caricias de su amante pero detestando el aroma de su propia habitación, las rosas que le recordaban a la sangre, la sangre que le hacía pensar en la muerte, la muerte que le recordaba esa sombra y al dios que odiaba tanto como amaba a su juez del inframundo.

— Ese aroma...

Susurro de pronto, sintiendo como el juez desabrochaba lentamente el cinturón de su túnica para que esta pudiera resbalar sobre sus hombros, relamiéndose los labios antes de apoderarse de los suyos con fuerza, mordiéndolo, alimentándose del sabor de su sangre, del aroma de las rosas, el que complementaba a su hermoso premio de cabello celeste.

— Minos.

Pronuncio tratando de llamar su atención, pero Minos lo ignoro arrodillase ante él para desabrochar las sandalias que cubrían sus piernas, las que lamio a todo lo largo, restregando su rostro contra su piel desnuda, recibiendo un gemido como respuesta de su amante, el que cubrió su rostro con una de sus manos, tratando de ignorar la fragancia de las rosas.

— Eres tan hermoso Albafica, tan hermoso.

Minos lentamente siguió desvistiendo a su amado, quien cubría su rostro con delicadeza, retorciéndose con cada nueva caricia, gimiendo con esa hermosa voz, su cabello alborotado en sus almohadas, pequeñas gotitas de sudor transitando sus músculos en un cuerpo deliciosamente delicado, con una piel carente de cicatrices o marcas que lo estropearan, su rosa era perfecta.

— Déjame mostrarte otros placeres Albafica, déjame llevarte al séptimo cielo y te prometo que te recompensare por ello, con lo que tú me pidas, mi hermosa rosa, mi hermoso pez dorado...

Pero necesitaba más, los simples placeres de los amantes mundanos no eran suficientes para él, Minos necesitaba usar sus hilos, los ardientes delirios de la carne, el dolor y el goce de sus amantes, sólo así sentía que estaba completo, que le pertenecían como a ningún otro jamás le pertenecerían.

— Te prometo que el placer será mucho mayor si me dejas tener el control, darte lo que tú no sabes que necesitas, mi amada rosa.

Cada palabra era pronunciada entre un beso apasionado y una caricia que tenían al santo dorado como sumido en un trance, Albafica amaba lo que este hombre le hacía sentir, las manos expertas de su amante, por lo cual, estaba dispuesto a darle una oportunidad, a permitirle mostrarle otras formas de hacer el amor, después de todo, era él quien hasta el momento le había brindado placer como nadie más lo había hecho.

— Si... hazlo, déjame ver lo que tienes planeado para mí.

Albafica tenía que ser un masoquista se decía en silencio permitiendo que esta vez el juez colgara sus manos del tálamo nupcial, dejándolo con las piernas abiertas, las que encadeno a los postes de su cama, usando sus hilos, los que de pronto lo llenaban de terror.

— Te juro que no te arrepentirás por esto.

Minos se alejo de su amante para buscar algunos de sus trofeos, esta vez quería que Albafica los viera antes de usarlos, quería verle temblar con anticipación, gemir con deseo, entregarse a él, darle su belleza para destruirla o idolatrarle, porque después de todo, el era su dueño, su único amo.

Fue colocando cada uno de sus juguetes en la cama, delante de Albafica, quien comenzaba a mostrar cierta aprensión por algunos de los instrumentos que ponía en las cobijas, algunos grandes, otros pequeños, pero todos hechos para brindarle placer por medio del dolor.

Otras personas usaban palabras secretas, claves que les indicaban que ya era demasiado o suficiente de aquellos placeres, pero él sabía que su rosa era fuerte, que podría soportarlo, así que se saltaría ese paso, no lo necesitaban porque Albafica era suyo, era uno más de sus hermosos tesoros, por lo que, era él quien debía mostrarle hasta donde o cuando era demasiado.

Las cuerdas de las muñecas y tobillos de su amante fueron trenzadas con la coraza del león de nemea, soportarían la fuerza de su rosa y no se romperían aunque tratara de liberarse, por lo cual, estaba seguro que sus juegos no se verían truncados.

Minos se acerco a su amante y lo beso en los labios, tratando de liberarlo de aquella indecisión, sin embargo, el aroma junto con su temor a verse indefenso de momento parecían ser demasiado para Albafica, quien trato de soltarse al principio, para detenerse de golpe al ver como una de las velas que flotaban en aquella habitación descendía hasta estar a la altura de su amante, quien mostrando una sonrisa sádica, dejo caer la cera candente sobre su pecho, la que repentinamente enfrió con un poco de vino del color de la sangre, recibiendo un gemido de dolor seguido de uno de alivio.

— Como se que eres fuerte, que lo resistirás, solo tienes que acostumbrarte a esto Albafica.

Albafica asintió, cerrando los ojos, tratando de armarse de valor para seguir con los placeres de Minos, preguntándose cuál era la razón de aquellos extraños gustos, porque parecía que disfrutaba mucho mas lastimándolo que haciéndole el amor, gimiendo, casi gritando cuando la cera cayó justo entre sus piernas, seguida de mas vino.

— He aprendido mucho de reyes, de sultanes y odaliscas mi amado, al principio el dolor es punzante, ardiente como el fuego, pero después, poco a poco, cuando te acostumbras a él comienzas a disfrutarlo.

No pudo responder a esa extraña declaración porque de inmediato mas de aquella cera cayó en su cuerpo, siempre acompañándola del vino, al mismo tiempo que Minos comenzaba a lamer las líneas que dibujaba el rojo de las gotas heladas, recibiendo gemidos placenteros al sentir por fin las manos de su amante en su cuerpo, ignorando el dolor de la cera o la frialdad del vino.

Lo que Albafica deseaba era el contacto de su juez, por el cual haría lo que fuera, y como si su amante adivinara aquellos pensamientos, se detuvo de pronto, buscando otro de sus juguetes, un collar de perlas de diferentes tamaños, con el cual recorrió cada una de sus quemaduras, aliviando el dolor con la frialdad de la esfera nacarada, pera después llevarla a su entrepierna, con una sonrisa satisfecha, relamiéndose los labios al ver su sorpresa, así como su aprensión cuando las cuerdas levantaron un poco mas sus caderas, abriéndolo para su amante, quien se situó entre ellas, besando su piel abusada por la cera para después acariciar sus nalgas con algo de fuerza.

— Hagamos una cosa Albafica, si logras retener cada una de estas esferas, te premiare por tu esfuerzo y si no, recibirás un castigo, te parece bien eso...

Albafica asintió, permitiendo que Minos introdujera cada una de aquellas esferas en su cuerpo, acostumbrándose a ellas con mucha dificultad, sintiendo que lo llenaban de una forma imposible, pero deseoso de sentir más de las caricias de su juez, quien besaba su cuerpo, acariciándose el mismo con su mano derecha, preparándose para el momento en que lo librara de aquel placer, el que comenzaba a volverse unilateral puesto que su rosa amaba el contacto humano, sentir el calor de su cuerpo, no aquellos objetos inanimados, tan fríos como el resto de aquel paramo.

— Minos, por favor... te necesito...

Susurro, esperando que aquello fuera suficiente para su amante, quien de pronto tiro del collar de perlas, recibiendo un pequeño grito de dolor y de placer de sus labios, al mismo tiempo que arqueaba su espalda.

— ¿Es esto lo que necesitas mi hermosa rosa con espinas?

Pregunto Minos, antes de hundirse en su cuerpo, aferrándose a sus caderas para comenzar un vaivén casi frenético, besando sus labios con mucha más fuerza, gimiendo cuando Albafica lo mordió, lamiendo poco después la sangre que brotaba de su herida, sin liberarse de las cuerdas forjadas en el inframundo pero desquebrajando los barrotes de aquella cama para poder rodear su cuerpo con sus brazos y piernas, aferrándose a él como si se tratase de una cuerda de salvamento, gimiendo, jadeando, pronunciando pequeños susurros incomprensibles que lo volvían loco de deseo.

Minos llevo entonces una mano a la hombría desatendida de su amante, rodeándola con delicadeza, brindándole placer, despertando su sexo para que ambos terminaran al mismo tiempo, manchándose con su semilla, gimiendo cuando por fin la fuerza de su orgasmo los derribo en la cama, sudorosos, saciados y adoloridos.


	28. La Flecha de Cupido.

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias...

Avisos: Esta historia contiene Slash, yaoi, m/m, está basada en El Lienzo Perdido y en el inframundo de Saint Seiya Saga de Hades. Contiene las parejas Minos/Albafica, Thanatos/Manigoldo, Manigoldo/Albafica. Tendrá escenas de violación, sadomasoquismo y relaciones entre dos hombres.

Resumen: Hades se ha llevado la victoria y es el momento de recompensar a sus leales espectros. Minos y Thanatos desean al guerrero que los humillo como su esclavo y de ahora en adelante, Manigoldo y Albafica atravesaran un calvario que no parece tener fin. Minos/Albafica Thanatos/Manigoldo Manigoldo/Albafica

Inframundo.

Capítulo 28

La Flecha de Cupido.

— ¿Es esto lo que necesitas mi hermosa rosa con espinas?

Pregunto Minos, antes de hundirse en su cuerpo, aferrándose a sus caderas para comenzar un vaivén casi frenético, besando sus labios con mucha más fuerza, gimiendo cuando Albafica lo mordió, lamiendo poco después la sangre que brotaba de su herida, sin liberarse de las cuerdas forjadas en el inframundo pero desquebrajando los barrotes de aquella cama para poder rodear su cuerpo con sus brazos y piernas, aferrándose a él como si se tratase de una cuerda de salvamento, gimiendo, jadeando, pronunciando pequeños susurros incomprensibles que lo volvían loco de deseo.

Minos llevo entonces una mano a la hombría desatendida de su amante, rodeándola con delicadeza, brindándole placer, despertando su sexo para que ambos terminaran al mismo tiempo, manchándose con su semilla, gimiendo cuando por fin la fuerza de su orgasmo los derribo en la cama, sudorosos, saciados y adoloridos.

El juez rodeo el torso de Albafica con delicadeza, sintiendo como su amante se acomodaba sobre su cuerpo, besando su pecho, deteniéndose en una de sus tetillas, riéndose al sentir como se retorcía por aquella sensación, recordándose que generalmente sus amantes no trataban de complacerlo ni brindarle caricias después de sus orgasmos.

La actitud de su rosa era diferente, como un respiro de aire puro, llenándolo de júbilo, porque nunca antes en toda su vida, había sentido algo como eso por nadie más, sólo esperaba que su rosa le amara antes de que pudiera recordar y cuando lo hiciera, lo perdonara por sus errores.

El santo dorado de piscis se recargo en su amante, mirándolo fijamente, recorriendo algunas marcas de antiguas batallas, preguntándose como las había conseguido, olvidándose de aquella sombra en compañía de su juez, quien le miraba con una interrogación grabada claramente en su rostro.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

Pregunto Minos recorriendo el cabello de su amante, despejando su rostro con delicadeza, notando como se sonrojaba y escondía su rostro en su pecho, demasiado avergonzado de pronto.

— No sé nada sobre ti, creo que eso es extraño...

No había mucho que saber, se trataba de un juez del inframundo y cada tanto tiempo reencarnaba para iniciar una guerra que aun para ellos comenzaba a volverse interminable, amaba la belleza, pero suponía que debía haber más que eso, su pasado como humano tal vez, su primera vida, fragmentos de una existencia demasiado larga.

— ¿Qué quieres saber?

Si su amante quería saber más de su persona que así fuera, el no encontraba nada digno que contar, había cometido muchos errores, algunos de ellos inconfesables, pero aun así, quería hacerlo todo diferente y tal vez de aquella forma, su rosa permanecería a su lado después de recordar los crímenes que cometió en contra suya.

— Pregúntame lo que quieras Albafica...

Respondió besando sus labios de nuevo, un acto que no estaba acostumbrado a realizar pero estaba seguro que su rosa amaba, puesto que se turbaba al sentir sus caricias o su amabilidad, como lo supuso desde el primer instante en que poso sus ojos en su amante, él deseaba sentir el contacto humano, tanto que le permitiría mostrarle un nuevo mundo de placer por medio del dolor, a cambio de su posterior ternura, porque se daba cuenta que no le interesaban sus regalos ni sus tesoros, solo su tacto, su calor, solo necesitaba de su compañía.

— Podríamos comenzar con tu pasado, antes de que fueras un espectro y después, lo que tú quieras decirme.

Aquello sería muy complicado de explicar pensó Minos por unos instantes, su pasado era demasiado largo, muchos dirían tortuoso, pero tenía razón, si se suponía que debían estar juntos, en ese caso, debían saber mucho más del otro.

— Yo nací en Creta, al menos, eso pasó durante mi primera vida.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Habían pasado algunas semanas después de su reunión con Radamanthys, durante todo ese tiempo lo había seguido como los meses pasados, observando con profundo dolor que su amado señor seguía vigilando a la rosa, pero ya no trataba de hablarle, aun así, sus celos y sus temores aumentaban con forme pasaba el tiempo.

En un principio creyó que tuvo suerte cuando los dos recibieron sus armaduras, de esa forma podría seguir a su lado, nada los separaría, cuando ganaron la guerra y Persephone reencarno, al mismo tiempo que la última estrella del firmamento se apago, creyó que su señor estaría libre de aquella odiosa mujer, que decía ser la hermana de Hades.

Tal vez era cierto que se trataba de su hermana, pero Persephone era la esposa de Hades, aquel titulo era mucho más importante que el de Pandora, quien una vez realizado su deber, ya no tenía ninguna utilidad en los principales círculos del inframundo por lo cual estaba seguro sería enviada lejos con su gato mascota.

Y así fue, por un momento creyó que su señor marcharía con ella, aun la misma Pandora lo creyó así, porque su sorpresa fue sublime ante sus ojos al saber que Radamanthys era libre de su servidumbre, seguro de que valió todo el sufrimiento que paso durante la guerra, durante su muerte, si su señor ya no tenía porque sufrir más humillaciones de aquella despreciable criatura.

El seguiría sirviendo bajo su mando en el templo de Júpiter, pero ella no seguiría mandándole, no en los siguientes siglos, eso era más que suficiente para sentirse complacido supuso, pero no era suficiente.

Quería, no, necesitaba a Radamanthys a su lado, lo deseaba, aun la misma Pandora lo noto, burlándose de él, diciéndole que el perro rabioso deseaba a su amo, que el sirviente quería mandar, pero ella estaba equivocada, no quería mandarle, sino amarlo y ser correspondido.

El hombre de cabello rosa se detuvo en uno de los muchos pilares negros del castillo, admirando el paisaje, en ese momento estaban sobrevolando el rio Cocytus, una de sus vistas favoritas, una que le recordaba la frialdad de la mirada de su amado.

Valentine suspiro entonces lleno de pesar, recordando como su dios le dijo que su deseo, aquel que había plagado su corazón por demasiado tiempo era imposible de cumplir, puesto que Radamanthys deseaba servirle solo a él, a nadie más, liberándose de Pandora, así como no podía forzar un sentimiento tan extraño como lo era el amor en nadie.

Pero su dios también estaba equivocado, lo que él deseaba no era un esclavo ni un sirviente, sino un poco de afecto, aun así, su señor le dijo que ese deseo dañaba o interfería con otro deseo de un espectro superior, por lo tanto, debía pedir algo más y como no deseaba nada más, Valentine no quiso nada como pago a sus servicios, aunque él esperaba obtener aquello que anhelaba por otros medios.

Disfrutando de los primeros días en su compañía, creyendo que por fin podrían estar juntos, solamente ellos dos, sin nadie que se interpusiera en su relación, ni siquiera el basilisco, quien solo sonreía cuando creía que no se daba cuenta, tal vez pensando que su deseo por el juez rubio era demasiado palpable para que pudiera pasar desapercibido.

Pero de nuevo el destino se burlaba de su espera, pero esta vez no era Pandora quien lo tenía como hechizado sino era esa sirena, esa rosa o ese santo dorado, como tu quisieras nombrarlo, haciéndole creer que podría perder a su amado señor Radamanthys en los brazos de alguien más, pero como poder conseguir su atención o su amor con sus propios medios se preguntaba en silencio.

Dándose cuenta que de una u otro forma Radamanthys terminaría pagando muy caro por su lealtad, ya fuera que la rosa se prendara de Minos, su corazón podría romperse o que no lo hiciera y su señor terminara asesinando al amante del primer juez del inframundo, ganándose su venganza.

Tal vez la única forma de salvarlo del error que pensaba estaba cometiendo era visitar al propio amo de la rosa, él siempre había logrado superar a Radamanthys en astucia, desde la era mitológica y su primer nacimiento, por lo que tal vez en este momento de oscuridad e incertidumbre sólo Minos podría comprender la forma de alejar a su amado señor de su rosa.

Sin importar cualquier clase de sacrificio que tuviera que realizar en su nombre, esta vez no dejaría que su nobleza le pagara con sufrimiento.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Albafica comenzaba a sentirse un ingenuo y a envidiar hasta cierto punto a los espectros, por lo que decía Minos, Hades no les pedía ningún sacrificio innecesario, nada que fuera demasiado duro para que no pudieran cumplirlo, a diferencia suya también, sus soldados recordaban su pasado, cada una de sus reencarnaciones, volviéndose con forme pasaba el tiempo más sabios, permitiéndoles a su vez vivir en el mundo que pronto conquistarían, otorgándole conocimiento con esos pequeños e insignificantes actos.

Habían pasado varias semanas conversando como nunca lo había hecho con nadie más, ni siquiera su padre, Minos le mostraba tanta atención, tanto deseo que lo hacía sentir diferente al santo dorado que fue en el pasado, parecía que su amante no deseaba juzgarlo, escuchar lo que deseaba contarle, pero no clasificar de ninguna manera sus deseos, ni sus dudas, ni siquiera cuando seguía negándose a consumir los granos de la granada del inframundo.

El santo dorado siempre había pensado que los espectros eran como ellos, que no conocían más que el santuario de Athena, pero ellos vivían libres en diferentes zonas del mundo que conquistarían hasta el día en que las estrellas caían del cielo, brindándole sus armaduras, trayendo de regreso sus recuerdos, cada uno de ellos, los buenos y los malos.

Y como cada una de aquellas ocasiones, los espectros decidían seguir a su dios por su propia voluntad, recordando los pagos por sus servicios y el honor que eso podría traerles.

Su diosa era compasiva, era la guardiana de la humanidad, de la tierra, ella les daba calor, pero también les encomendaba tareas que muchas veces eran demasiado terribles para sus santos, orillándolos a cometer el pecado de la traición, haciendo que se preguntara si su diosa los protegía a ellos o les utilizaba como un arma o una herramienta para proteger a los demás humanos.

Tal vez por eso Manigoldo lo había traicionado, tal vez por eso el dios de la muerte pudo seducirlo con tanta facilidad, porque a fin de cuentas, creía que su pasado lo llevaba a pensar que la muerte era mucho más piadosa o mucho más poderosa que su diosa.

Albafica suspiro recargándose contra la ventana, observando el paisaje y sintiendo la luz del sol, creyendo que comenzaba a olvidar las acciones de Manigoldo, por extraño que pareciera encontraba paz en compañía de un espectro, de uno de los jueces, pero suponía que si le decía que ya no pensaba mas en Cáncer, que tal vez comenzaba a perdonarle, aquello solo le traería dolor a su amado juez, porque después de toda la amabilidad que le había mostrado, no era justo que perdonara aquella traición con tanta facilidad.

Los fuegos fatuos seguían presentándose, pero iban perdiendo poco a poco su poder, ya no brillaban con tanta intensidad ni eran tantos, pareciera que aquellas bolitas de fuego lo abandonaban con forme pasaba el tiempo, tal vez aquellas criaturas no eran mas que productos del propio inframundo, porque no encontraba nada que los mencionara en los libros de su amado juez, lo que no ocurría con la diosa Athena.

Haciendo que se preguntara que dios era más bondadoso, su diosa que los sacrificaba como simples peones, esperando que cumplieran su deber por un concepto casi abstracto del honor o Hades, quien usaba a sus soldados sin mentirles, pero que al final, si lograba triunfar los revivía, les daba lo que deseaban a cambio de su lealtad y les permitía recordar cada una de sus vidas, dándoles más sabiduría que el más antiguo de los santos dorados, sopesando lo que Minos comprendía cuando tuvo que enfrentarse a él después de una corta vida del encierro que padeció.

El santo dorado de piscis comenzaba a creer que se trataba de un hereje, un blasfemo y un apostata, porque a pesar de la decepción en la mirada de su padre, del inicial dolor en los placeres que su amante le iba presentando, encontraba que prefería su vida actual a su pasado recto y puro, en el cual nada ni nadie podía acercarse a él, una vida plagada de dolor y soledad, solo para poder proteger al santuario de su diosa, en una guerra a la que ya no le veía ningún sentido.

Con forme pasaba el tiempo también se daba cuenta que se iba volviendo más sabio y es que los libros que Minos guardaba bajo llave tenían información imposible de creer, anécdotas del pasado, contadas por los propios actores de la historia, libros que su amante simplemente dejo a su cuidado, destruyendo los candados que los protegían, liberándolos para él.

No comprendía bien la razón, pero creía que Minos realmente se esforzaba por complacerle, aun desatendiendo los llamados de su dios, puesto que en más de una ocasión la campana sonó y su amante no se marcho como en el pasado, sino se quedo a su lado unos instantes más, algunas veces parecía temer la represalia de su dios, la cual nunca se presentaba.

A Lugonis no le gustaba su decisión, actuaba como si Minos lo hubiera convencido de su amor, casi como si lo estuviera engañando, pero no abandonaría el placer, ni la paz que tenía en los brazos de su juez, había hecho lo posible, soportado lo inaguantable y aun así perdieron, por lo cual, creía que un poco de autocomplacencia, al menos por esos siglos de espera hasta la siguiente guerra santa no podían ser tan malos.

Algún día le mostraría a su padre que sus sentimientos por Minos eran reales, no inventados, pero hasta que no pasara eso, creía que lo mejor era retrasar mucho mas sus visitas, después de todo, estas lo único que lograban era la pena de su padre, quien no comprendía que un espectro, sin importar su poder, seguía siendo un humano o un guerrero, alguien hermoso, sabio y misericordioso, al menos eso era cada vez más ante los ojos de Albafica.

A pesar de que en los propios libros de su amante lo llamaran de otra forma, como el inmisericorde juez Minos, un titulo que tras conocerle como lo estaba haciendo hasta ese momento, no le quedaba en lo absoluto.

Sin embargo, aun cabía la posibilidad de que su amado juez solo fuera amable con él, pero con los demás fuera un monstruo, una criatura desalmada llena de sadismo y crueldad, pero eso no le importaba tampoco, preguntándose cuál era la razón de eso.

Tal vez, poco a poco, comenzaba a enamorarse de él, una idea graciosa tomando en cuenta que sus recuerdos le decían que lo amaba, a pesar de ser tan confusos, tanto que a veces creía que faltaban fragmentos importantes, una noción absurda porque sabía que nadie podría robarle sus recuerdos.

Sin embargo, este hombre y el anterior eran completamente diferentes, casi como el agua y el aceite, haciendo que se preguntara cual de los dos prefería, sin encontrar una respuesta firme, creyendo poco a poco, demasiado lentamente, que gustaba mucho más de este Minos, el que le parecía mucho más real.

— No deberías pensar en tonterías como esas...

Se dijo pegando su frente contra los cristales, cerrando los ojos, creyendo que ya era momento de regresar a su habitación para leer un poco y después alimentarse con alguno de sus platillos favoritos, de los muchos, apenas había probado después de la guerra, algunos por insistencia del propio Minos, cuyos gustos eran bastante refinados.

— ¿Cuáles tonterías?

Preguntaron a sus espaldas, de nuevo era el hombre rubio, quien esta vez portaba una túnica parecida a la de su amante, solo que con menos adornos, esta era por mucho más sencilla.

— Tu de nuevo...

Radamanthys había pasado mucho tiempo observando a la rosa de Minos para memorizar sus actividades, notando como pasaba cada vez menos tiempo bajo la luz del sol y muchas más horas leyendo los libros que el primer juez guardaba con demasiado recelo, los que estaban dispuestos para su rosa.

Una actitud por demás extraña, parecía que Minos estaba rindiéndose a los pies de su amante y no al revés, probablemente en ese momento debía matarlo, pero no lo haría, no lo encontraba justo.

No cuando creía que la rosa después de olvidar la incertidumbre del retorcido favor de Hypnos comenzaba a compartir sus sentimientos, demasiado lentamente era verdad, pero había un fuego que no estaba cuando lo visito la primera vez.

— ¿Te molesta que venga a verte?

La seguridad de las palabras de Radamanthys era tal que Albafica se preguntaba cual era el verdadero motivo de sus constantes visitas, encontrándolas perturbadoras, porque en aquellos ojos fríos del color de su cabello no podía ver deseo, ni odio, sino genuino interés.

— Sí no se para que vienes a verme, si, si lo hace...

Albafica mordió la punta de su dedo mojando el suelo con su sangre, de la cual como por arte de magia o más bien del cosmos o de las almas de las que estaba creado el inframundo, unas pequeñas raíces comenzaron a germinar, las que Radamanthys ignoro en un principio.

— Veo que te estás enamorando de Minos...

Las raíces se levantaron a sus espaldas, una técnica que le recordaron a los hilos de Minos, haciendo que el juez rubio apretara los dientes, casi había pasado un año desde la última vez que pudo hablarle y este santo dorado, tal vez con ayuda del primer juez del inframundo, había logrado imitar algunas de sus técnicas o creado algunas propias, unas mucho más acordes al inframundo.

— ¿A ti que te puede importar eso?

Albafica siempre había poseído un espíritu guerrero bastante agresivo en el pasado, el cual solo aumento en el presente, cuando comprendió que su sangre ya no mataría a sus aliados, por lo cual, ya no tenía porque detenerse o medir el daño que su propio elixir vital, su propia sangre, le brindaría a sus camaradas, a las personas que quería.

— Quería saber cómo era la persona que ha logrado ese cambio en Minos, el primer juez ha perdido la cabeza por ti, pero eso ya lo sabes, supongo...

Las raíces de Albafica siguieron avanzando en su dirección, rodeando poco a poco a Radamanthys, quien al verlas levanto las manos como en son de paz, esperando que con eso la rosa dejara de atacarlo.

— Y veo cual es la razón de esto Albafica, eres diferente a los demás, por eso, para que Minos no diga que nunca les di una oportunidad, te daré una advertencia que no debe llegar a los oídos del grifo...

Albafica mantuvo las zarzas afiladas rodeándole, pero no siguieron avanzando, logrando que el segundo juez del inframundo, Radamanthys de Wyvern se tranquilizara solo un poco, tragando algo de saliva, al mismo tiempo que una gota de sudor resbalaba con lentitud por su mejilla.

— Minos ha descuidado sus deberes, ha actuado como un simple mortal y eso puede ponerlo en peligro, porque ha jurado que comerás esa granada antes de que pasen los doscientos años.

La rosa jadeo sorprendido, posando sus ojos en la granada que aun esperaba por que la consumiera, permitiendo que Radamanthys rodeara las zarzas con sus manos desnudas, arrancándolas del suelo quebrando algunos azulejos, cortándose con las espinas, bañando el suelo de rojo, pero librándose del peligro, caminando varios pasos hacia él, deteniéndose a unos pocos centímetros para mirarlo con mayor detenimiento.

— Y si llegara el caso de que no lo hicieras, quien lo pagara será el, no tu...

Tras decir aquellas palabras Radamanthys se marcho de aquel cuarto, dejando a un muy sorprendido Albafica, quien por fin comprendió la preocupación de su amante, la que parecía lo perturbaba poco después de que el manchara los campos elíseos con la sangre del dios de la muerte, quien llevaba casi un año sufriendo un castigo inimaginable en el inframundo.

— Así que eso era...

Susurro tomando la granada con sus dos manos, ignorando la destrucción que aquella visita había provocado en su regalo, uno que ya no necesitaba, habiéndose acostumbrado a las sombras, después de todo, el practicaba sus nuevas técnicas en los círculos del inframundo, atacando las almas de los corruptos y de los culpables.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Valentine sabía que en el supuesto de que su juez descubriera su visita a los salones del juicio nunca se lo perdonaría, estaba actuando a sus espaldas, traicionándole, pero era por su bien, su obsesión por esa rosa solo le traería dolor, de eso estaba seguro.

Se detuvo a la entrada de los salones respirando hondo, meditando si aquello era lo correcto, creyendo firmemente que así lo era, pero al mismo tiempo, que Radamanthys no lo perdonaría esta vez, primero trato de matar a Pandora cuando el no pudiera protegerla, ahora le diría a Minos, que visitaba a su rosa para que el primer juez del inframundo pudiera evitarlo.

Respirando hondo dio el paso que le faltaba, hincándose apenas poso su mirada en Minos, quien siguió juzgando las almas pero le observo extrañado, no había forma alguna en la cual no supiera de quien se trataba, por lo cual sabia que se trataba del más cercano a Radamanthys, que su lealtad era incuestionable a su amado señor y que tal vez a sus ojos no era más que un traidor, alguien carente de respeto.

— Tú le sirves a Radamanthys.

Pronuncio como quien dice buenos días, ignorándolo de otra forma, regresando a sus tareas, invitándolo con aquel silencio a pronunciar aquello que deseaba, pero como empezar se pregunto la harpía, mordiéndose el labio, sintiendo que aquello era un error, uno terrible en verdad.

— Así es, juez Minos.

Respondió acercándose un poco sin siquiera pedirle permiso, sus ojos rapaces fijos en los hilos del juez, esperando que no lo descuartizara con ellos, todo fuera por su amado se dijo en silencio.

— Sabes que él no se encuentra en estos salones cuando la primera campanada resuena en el inframundo, aun así estas aquí, por lo que vienes a verme a mí, a las espaldas de tu señor.

Eso era cierto, porque negarlo, aun así Valentine esta vez no daría un paso atrás, permitiendo que Minos lo juzgará como cada uno de los tres jueces podía hacerlo, un acto que Radamanthys le prometió nunca hacer con su persona, ni con ninguno de sus subordinados, una muestra más de su nobleza, pero al mismo tiempo, creía que sería mucho más fácil para el si su señor pudiera leer la intensidad de sus emociones, así sabría si le correspondía tan siquiera un poco o no lo hacía, para que pudiera olvidarle en ese caso.

— No temas, se la clase de locura que el amor es capaz de hacerte cometer, yo mismo amo a mi rosa y enloquecería de perderle.

Como Valentine enloquecería sin su amado señor Radamanthys, un sentimiento que Minos pudo leer con claridad, siendo ellos los jueces, su dios les permitía el don de la claridad con el cual podían juzgar a las almas.

— Lo que le diré tal vez pueda ser considerado una traición, pero temo por la seguridad de mi amado señor Radamanthys juez Minos y creo que usted es el único que puede ponerle un alto a esta locura, puesto que es su rosa la que la ha despertado.

Los hilos de Minos le rodearon de pronto a punto de cercenar su cuerpo, tirando en varias direcciones diferentes, cortando la piel descubierta y partes de su armadura, petrificándolo a causa del terror que sentía.

— Le han ordenado vigilar a su rosa, pero temo que su belleza lo embruje como lo ha hecho con usted... juez Minos.

Por un momento Minos quiso destruir al espectro que sostenía en los salones del juicio, bañarlos con su sangre, pero se controlo al leer que su temor era real, enfureciéndose con la idea de que el segundo juez visitaba a su rosa a sus espaldas, así como que su amante no le había informado de aquellas visitas, si acaso estaba al tanto de las mismas.

— También estas celoso Valentine, puedo oler tu lujuria, tu enojo y tu traición sin siquiera proponérmelo... un espectro como tú, no le sirve de nada a nuestro dios Hades, tal vez debería destruirte en este instante.

Lo amenazo, tirando aun más de los hilos invisibles que lo sostenían, pero aquello no alejaría a Radamanthys de su rosa, por lo que le dejo caer al suelo sin mucha ceremonia, aterrizando con gracia a su lado, juzgando a las almas del inframundo al mismo tiempo que pensaba que hacer con este nuevo peligro.

No podía matarlo, Hades lo tenía prohibido, tampoco enfrentarse con Radamanthys ni acusarlo de seguir a su rosa, porque de ser ciertas sus palabras, era su dios quien comenzaba a cuestionar sus acciones, las que eran por demás absurdas, porque a pesar de su orden, de su amenaza y de sus regalos, como la flecha de Cupido que siempre traía consigo, parecía no escucharle.

Minos comprendía que en su premura por quebrarle y obedecer las órdenes de Hades para traerle la armadura dorada de piscis cometió un error terrible al forzarlo como lo hizo, creyendo que solo era una criatura hermosa a la cual quebrar entre sus manos, como una rosa que desojaría pétalo por pétalo hasta que ya no quedara nada que destruir, abandonándolo poco después.

Pero ahora que se había enamorado de su amada belleza, que lo encontraba sublime, hermoso como ningún otro, poderoso como cualquiera de los espectros y tan sanguinario como él, y en el lecho que compartían un autentico masoquista, afín a todos sus gustos, creía que debía seducirlo con lentitud, después de todo aun tenían mucho tiempo para hacerse compañía.

— Y también estoy enamorado, es por eso que quise advertirle, para que mi señor no me abandone esta vez...

Minos sentía el peso de la flecha de Cupido en su túnica, aquella última oportunidad de la que hablaba Hades, la que para él sería una derrota puesto que tuvo que hechizarlo para poder seducirlo, al mismo tiempo que se trataba de una tentación difícil de soportar, de la cual deseaba separarse, antes de que cometiera el mismo error que realizo al aceptar la ayuda de Hypnos.

— Haría lo que fuera porque me amara, por compartir su lecho, por tenerlo aunque sea una solo vez, pero ni siquiera el mismo Hades puede darme lo que deseo, se que tú no puedes juez Minos, pero aun así, no quiero que nadie más tenga lo que yo no puedo tener, sé que es un acto egoísta de mi parte, que soy un traidor y un apostata, pero mi deseo puede más que yo.

La flecha de Cupido creaba la ilusión de amor en cualquier persona que era herida con ella, no era amor verdadero, pero se le parecía según decían las leyendas, al menos la lujuria de los amantes estaba presente, por lo cual, si Radamanthys de Wyvern era herido con aquella flecha por uno de sus leales soldados, terminaría prendándose de la harpía, olvidándose de su rosa.

— Tal vez usted sería un juez misericordioso si me destruyera, así no tendría que seguir padeciendo esta pena...

Minos escucho aquellas palabras con detenimiento, sopesando sus opciones, si le daba la flecha a Valentine se libraría de un contendiente inesperado por el amor de su rosa, si se la daba a Hypnos tal vez se libraría del dios del sueño, quien había permanecido inerte en los campos elíseos, tal vez en espera de su hermano, en todo caso perdería la oportunidad de obtener la ilusión del amor de su rosa si recordaba aquellos días y no podía perdonarle por su brutalidad.

— ¿Harías lo que fuera dices?

Comprendiendo que a través de la harpía también podría controlar el segundo tercio de los espectros, tan poderosa era la flecha que aun los dioses podían caer victimas de su embrujo, mucho más un espectro, aunque este fuera uno de los jueces del inframundo.

— ¿Cómo si tu pudieras ayudarme con mi dolor, juez Minos?

Pregunto Valentine levantándose del suelo, tratando de marcharse antes de que cambiara de idea e intentara destruirlo, deteniéndolo con sus hilos, obligándolo a mirarle fijamente al mismo tiempo que le mostraba la flecha dorada con una forma que le recordaba a un corazón.

— ¿Sabes lo que es esto?

El espectro de menor rango comprendía que era esa flecha, era una de las armas de Cupido, un artículo que lograba despertar la lujuria de sus víctimas, muchos decían que el amor no correspondido, preguntándose cuál era la razón de que Minos de grifo se la mostrara.

— Te estás burlando de mí, porque no entiendo de que otra forma tú me enseñarías esa atrocidad.

Aun para muchos espectros esa flecha era un arma peligrosa, pero cuando Valentine comprendiera que estaba dispuesto a dársela a él, en ese momento, el espectro de la harpía seguramente estaría agradecido con él, porque de esa forma, el amor del frio corazón de Radamanthys, quien vivía únicamente para servir a Hades, seria suyo por los siguientes siglos.

— Nuestro dios Hades me ha dado esta flecha para usarla en el momento adecuado, con ella puedo lograr que mi rosa me ame por siempre, pero como yo ya tengo su amor, no le encuentro ninguna utilidad Valentine, tal vez tu si lo hagas, pero para eso tendrías que herir a tu amado señor Radamanthys, probablemente a traición, porque de otra forma un espectro como lo es él, jamás te corresponderá, no porque no te encuentre deseable o hermoso, sino porque su amor le pertenece a nuestro amo, pero su amor no es correspondido ni lo será nunca.

Valentine tomo la flecha entre sus manos con cuidado, observándole como quien carga un tesoro pero tiene miedo a utilizar sin perder la razón o cualquier rastro de prudencia, preguntándose cuál era la razón de Minos para darle un regalo como ese a un espectro que ni siquiera era su subordinado, cuando muchos otros pagarían con almas o favores inimaginables por una de esas flechas.

— Dijiste que harías lo que fuera porque te amara, por compartir su lecho, por tenerlo aunque sea una solo vez, con eso lo lograras, Valentine de la Harpía.

Valentine guardo la flecha con cuidado, preguntándose si estaba dispuesto a usarla con Radamanthys, encontrando la respuesta casi inmediatamente, no le importaba la forma en que su amado señor le correspondiera, aunque tuviera que usar un truco tan bajo como ese, lo único que deseaba era ser correspondido.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

De nueva cuenta Minos le dio la espalda, ignorándole por completo sin siquiera escuchar las palabras que ese espectro inferior tenía que decirle como agradecimiento, sí es que las hubo, sintiendo una molesta preocupación en la boca de su estomago.

Abandonando los salones del juicio, convocando a Garuda, quien estaba de su lado puesto que se había ganado su respeto muchas guerras atrás, así como su agradecimiento, ya que fue él quien señalo las almas que podrían ser los otros dos jueces del inframundo.

Necesitaba asegurarse que su rosa estuviera segura, que sus recuerdos no hubieran emergido en su ausencia y que Radamanthys no estuviera en su compañía, a quien encontró enfrente de la última puerta que debía atravesar, la que llevaba a sus aposentos.

— Minos...

Las palmas de las manos de Radamnthys aun escurrían sangre, la que seguía manchando las lozas negras de aquel pasillo, haciéndole temer lo peor, sobre todo por el hecho de que no tuviera puesta su armadura, atacándolo en ese instante, rodeándolo con los hilos que fueron repelidos por el Wyvern, usando ese nuevo poder que la sangre de su dios le otorgo durante la guerra.

— ¡Que le has hecho!

Grito atacándolo de nueva cuenta, Radamanthys levanto las manos en son de paz, a ninguno de los dos les convenía pelear en ese castillo ni durante aquella paz, mucho menos a Minos, quien por gracia de Hades, recupero la razón, deteniendo los hilos antes de que pudieran rodearlo, cortándolo con ellos.

— Nada, sólo he charlado con él Minos, tú sabes que tu amante no es de mi tipo...

Eso era cierto, Radamanthys era el único guerrero que conocía que no amaba la belleza, en realidad, no sabía qué clase de gustos podría tener el Wyvern, quien nunca se enfrascaba en esa clase de placeres, mostrando una fiereza sin igual en la batalla y una calma exasperante durante su victoria, como si se tratasen de dos personas diferentes portando el mismo cuerpo.

— Los tuyos siempre han sido los gustos más extraños Radamanthys, si no encuentras a mi rosa divina, aunque supongo que lo que tú buscas es alguien como Pandora.

Radamanthys casi rugió como la bestia que representaba su armadura, avanzando un único paso que no logro el efecto esperado en Minos, sino por el contrario, que este sonriera como si le comprendiera mucho mejor de lo que él lo hacía, tal vez lo estaba juzgando en ese preciso instante.

— Mi deber era seguir sus órdenes Minos, no te atrevas a juzgarme por esos desafortunados incidentes.

Minos de haber estado en su lugar, soportando las ordenes de aquella mujer, al primer insulto le hubiera castigado con fuerza, mostrándole que no era un sirviente ni mucho menos un perro, pero eso ambos lo sabía, así que estaba de mas pronunciarlo.

— Aun así yo no habría soportado sus insultos Radamanthys, me pregunto porque tú, siendo tan poderoso, si lo hiciste, aunque eso no es de mi incumbencia, lo que hagas en el tálamo es cosa tuya, pero si te atreves a tocar a mi amante, no me importara recibir la ira de nuestro dios Hades, te lo hare pagar muy caro.

Radamanthys estaba en lo correcto entonces, Minos haría lo que fuera por esa rosa, la que poco a poco comenzaba a corresponder a su deseo, logrando que esta vez fuera él quien tuviera las cartas ganadoras sobre la mesa y se preguntaba que debería hacer, contarle sus temores a su dios del inframundo o guardar silencio, pagándole de aquella forma la intercesión del maestro de los hilos para que él tuviera el honor de servir en la guardia de Hades, como uno de los jueces de las almas.

— Siempre he sabido que tu obsesión por la belleza será tu fin Minos.

Minos parecía decepcionado por aquella respuesta, pero al mismo tiempo se le veía curioso porque Radamanthys nunca se molestaba en participar en conversaciones sin sentido, aquellas no tenían ninguna clase de significado para él.

— Y creo que ya es hora de pagarte con la misma moneda.

El juez de cabello blanco sabía de que le hablaba el Wyvern, su traición, aquella que lo llevo a enfrentarse con el dios Poseidón, pero antes de eso le robo el trono a Radamanthys, una traición que creía ya estaba pagada, pero al parecer el segundo juez era mucho más rencoroso de lo que nunca pudo imaginarlo.

— Cualquiera diría que ser un juez de las almas es mucho más valioso que reinar Creta y perderte en los anales de la historia.

Radamnthys ladeo ligeramente su cabeza, caminando los últimos pasos en su dirección, deteniéndose a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia, él era mucho más fuerte, más alto y su semblante no traicionaba sus sentimientos.

— Exactamente Minos, por eso, para pagar ese favor de antaño y para que yo ya no te deba nada por el honor de servirle a nuestro amo, he decidido guardar silencio, pero también creo que estas cometiendo un terrible error que tu amor por el no te deja vislumbrar.

La sorpresa de Minos era inmensa al ver que estaba dispuesto a cuidar de sus espaldas, que no deseaba a su rosa y que intentaba darle un consejo, uno que probablemente no llegaría a sus oídos pero que de todas formas le daría, puesto que el afecto de la rosa por el cangrejo se estaba desvaneciendo dándole cabida a uno por el juez, uno mucho más torcido era cierto, pero que podría destruirse si de pronto sus recuerdos llegaban a él contra la voluntad del grifo, pero que tal vez resistiría aquel golpe si el propio juez le regresaba lo que perdió, ese podría considerarse un sacrificio por parte del espectro.

— Los recuerdos de Albafica siguen vivos Minos, es solo cuestión de tocarlos para que estos regresen a él y lo harán, eso los dos lo sabemos perfectamente.

Aquella idea aterrorizo a Minos, quien deseaba por todos los medios borrar el pasado, ocultar sus errores pero al mismo tiempo, saber con certeza que aquella dulzura, esa pasión y ese amor eran suyos, no los de la sombra de cáncer.

— Y como los dos sabemos que eso es inevitable, me pregunto, porque lo evitas con tanto esmero, porque no permitir que Albafica de Piscis regrese a ser quien es, de aquella forma la incertidumbre que amenaza con destruirte desaparecerá.

Creía que perdería la razón dentro de poco si no lograba borrar aquellos temores de no ser él quien despertaba ese lado sensual y oscuro de su rosa.

— Me odiara...

Fue lo único que alcanzo a pronunciar, escuchando como Radamanthys comenzaba a alejarse de él, deteniéndose a unos cuantos pasos.

— Tal vez al principio lo haga, seguramente no podrás tocarlo de nuevo, pero tendrás algunos siglos para recuperarle o en todo caso, lograr que te perdone por esos pocos días de dolor.

Para Radamanthys era tan fácil darle ese consejo, él nunca había amado a nadie como él deseaba a su rosa, él no entendía el pánico que sentía al creer que lo perdería, que nada de lo que pudiera realizar sería suficiente para ganarse su perdón, puesto que su orgullo, ese mismo que llamó su atención durante su combate, no lo permitiría.

— Es una criatura orgullosa, es verdad, pero también es compasivo y el Minos de Grifo que lo recibió en el inframundo no es el mismo hombre que aquel sirviendo en los salones del juicio, ni el guerrero orgulloso que sirve a nuestro dios Hades, ni siquiera el que reino Creta, como esa rosa no es la misma que despertó en tus habitaciones, seguro de su lealtad a una diosa débil o la importancia de su dolor.

Las palabras de Radamanthys tenían demasiado sentido, pero aun así, le parecían excesivamente dolorosas, así como el temor de perder a su rosa por sus errores del pasado, había llegado a amarlo, pero se preguntaba si Albafica sentía amor, lujuria o deseo por él, o aquella también se trataba de una ilusión.

— ¿Yo me preguntaría cual vida vale más, el encierro y la eterna soledad o la compañía de un amante con todos los lujos que tu le has dado?

Aquellas fueron las últimas palabras de Radamanthys, antes de que lo dejara solo, en compañía de sus fantasmas y de su propia desesperación.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Hypnos al ver que Minos de Grifo le había negado el justo pago por sus servicios, aquellos que decía los cometió a favor de su hermano y no del juez, por un momento quiso regresar los recuerdos al santo de piscis, mostrarle de que estaba hecho y cuál era su poder, el verdadero poder de un dios.

No obstante si actuaba de aquella forma lo único que estaba haciendo era comportarse como su hermano, llamando la atención de Hades de una forma innecesaria, al menos el cangrejo ya no compartía la cama de su hermano y como este le odiaba después de todos los actos en contra suya, la mayor parte de ellos orquestados por él protegido en las sombras del sueño, eso permanecería de aquella forma hasta que pudiera llegar a esa basura humana, vengando el honor de la muerte.

Quien permanecería toda su eternidad convertido en piedra en el cuarto de trono de Hades, un destino mucho más aceptable que su cadena provocada por el cangrejo, al menos de esa forma estaba libre de aquellos patéticos deseos humanos.

Una última vez intento abrir las barreras sobrenaturales que rodeaban el templo de Thanatos, siendo repelido por una fuerza que le recordaba al del mismo Hades, pero este no protegería a un humano cualquiera, a menos que no fuera su dios, sino su esposa, esa bruja que había mostrado simpatía por el cangrejo en más de una ocasión, quien visito a su hermano antes de que este permitiera que la rosa hiciera su labor, interponiéndose entre ellos cuando ya no podría salvarlo.

Dándose cuenta que su hermano le tendió una trampa, usando sus tácticas en su contra, riéndose entre dientes, parecía que Thanatos había comprendido la sutilidad de sus acciones y adelantándose a ellas, destruyo el corazón de su consorte, para después sacrificarse por él.

El dios del sueño trato de observar al cangrejo en el interior del templo de su hermano, pero aun eso estaba fuera de su alcance, la barrera colocada para protegerlo era demasiado poderosa, logrando que se retirara, esperando el momento en el cual pudiera atacarlo, usando la momentánea distracción de su hermano para eso, ya que decía estaba dispuesto a separase de él, a odiarlo, entonces, que lo hiciera con una buena razón.

La sangre de ese cangrejo bañaría los campos elíseos y que lo castigaran por ello si era necesario, su hermano sería libre de su cadena, aunque ya no pudiera verlo más, creyendo en el fondo de su corazón, que su hermano terminaría por perdonarlo, no destruiría su dualidad solo por un humano.

Con eso en mente Hypnos comenzó a dormir, casi soñar, esperando el momento en que la energía vital de Thanatos despertara y con él, la barrera que custodiaba a su consorte desapareciera el tiempo suficiente para atacarlo.

Prometiéndose a si mismo que esta vez no fallaría, no cuando estaba listo para realizar todos los sacrificios necesarios para recuperar el amor de su mellizo, todos menos permitirle tener a ese humano como su compañía, sus celos eran tan grandes que no se lo permitirían, no cuando eso significaba que su atención ya no sería suya.

Durante todo ese año dormito en las grutas debajo del inframundo que generalmente usaba cuando no estaba en compañía de su hermano, sus hijos no se atrevían a molestarlo, su enojo a pesar de su apariencia tranquila era palpable, demasiado aterrador.

Abriendo los ojos de pronto cuando sintió que el cosmos de su hermano comenzaba a latir de nuevo, moviéndose con lentitud, despertando de la ensoñación de la que fue presa, una que decían le procuraba sus peores pesadillas, una a la que no temía porque en ese momento Hypnos sufría el peor de los martirios, saberse despreciado por Thanatos, quien en cambio amaba con locura a un simple humano que no era más que basura.

Todo era por él, por su bienestar, aunque Thanatos no lo creyera de esa forma al principio, con el tiempo recuperarían el lazo perdido, el amor que estaba seguro sentían el uno por el otro.

Lo que Hypnos no sabía era que Thanatos no lo deseaba como hombre ni como amante, su amor era el de un hermano y nunca sería diferente, aquella era la verdad que no se atrevía a ver, una que tarde o temprano le quitaría aquello que más amaba, si no lograba verla a tiempo.

— Thanatos...

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Valentine regreso al templo donde se hallaba su amado señor, la flecha aun estaba en sus manos, escondida de los ojos de cualquiera, suponiendo que Radamanthys reconocería ese brillo y aquella forma en donde fuera, cada uno de ellos había escuchado nombrar las flechas de Cupido, así como las granadas del inframundo, regalos que solamente los dioses podían conceder.

Cuando su señor regreso pudo ver que sus manos estaban malheridas, corriendo inmediatamente a su auxilio, observando las heridas con detenimiento, creyendo al principio que fue Minos quien lo ataco, notando que estas eran diferentes, mucho más burdas que las que eran provocadas por los hilos.

— Mi señor Radamanthys...

Susurro visiblemente preocupado, sin notar que Radamanthys lo veía con detenimiento, permitiendo que curara sus heridas no por primera vez, recordando la forma en que lo protegió cuando estaba recuperándose del inmenso poder que la sangre de Hades inyecto en su cuerpo, su odio hacia Pandora, así como su lealtad, la que rayaba en el amor.

— No son nada Valentine, curaran dentro de poco...

Pronuncio alejándose de su fiel subordinado, quien seguía hincado, mirándole fijamente preguntándose si era justo que usara la flecha en contra de su señor, quien confiaba lo suficiente en él como para dejarle ver sus heridas, así como para darle la espalda.

— Lo sé mi señor, usted es demasiado fuerte...

Valentine se acerco a él con lentitud, recargando por primera vez sus manos en la espalda de Radamanthys, su mejilla contra la tela de su túnica, sintiendo su calor y maravillándose con él.

— Usted es lo único que anhelo...

Susurro esperando recibir la furia de Radamanthys, diciéndose que si lo atacaba o lo lanzaba lejos, en ese caso no usaría la flecha, porque en ese momento estaría convirtiéndose en la despreciable criatura que fue Pandora, usando su poder y sus artimañas en contra del que amaba, convirtiéndolo en su mascota.

— ¿Aun persiste?

Pregunto Radamanthys, permitiendo que lo rodeara por la espalda, deteniéndose en su cintura, casi escondiendo su rostro en el cuerpo de su amado señor, quien le permitía aquellas caricias con recelo, como si no comprendiera del todo lo que sentía o por el contrario, lo hiciera pero no le importara.

— Lo siento mi amado señor Radamanthys...

Pronuncio, tomando la decisión de usar la flecha de Cupido, por el momento era lo único que pasaba por su mente, en lo fácil que sería atacarlo con ella, clavarla en su espalda con un traicionero movimiento que su amado no comprendería, el que había visto el resplandor del filo de su arma, pero no se movió un ápice, esperando por ver hasta donde sería capaz de llegar.

— Pero no puedo...

La voz de Valentine estaba quebrada, sus ojos fijos en el suelo, hincándose de pronto cuando sus piernas ya no lo sostenían, logrando que Radamanthys pudiera ver la odiada flecha en la mano de su fiel subordinado, quien lloraba a sus pies, una imagen que nunca antes había presenciado, ni siquiera cuando estaban vivos.

— No puedo hacerlo... no me convertiré en esa mujer, ni en esos espectros, yo no deseo un sirviente, yo sólo deseo un poco de su amor...

Radamanthys lo sostuvo entonces por la muñeca que sostenía la flecha, logrando que la fuerza de su agarre la dejara caer en el suelo, cuyo sonido metálico despertó a Valentine de su momentáneo quiebre, observando la mirada de su señor, quien le observaba fijamente, con una emoción que no se atrevía a clasificar.

— ¿Usarías eso conmigo?

Pregunto sin saber la respuesta, la que vino en un ligero movimiento de negación, permitiendo que Radamanthys lo guiara a sus brazos, rodeándolo con ellos con tanta fuerza como siempre lo imagino, cerrando los ojos cuando las manos que estaban creadas para matar lo acariciaron con ternura.

— No, no puedo, creí que podría pero no quiero algo falso y si usted decide que lo mejor es mandarme lejos, en ese caso... lo aceptare, pero antes usted tiene que saber lo mucho que lo amo.

Radamanthys no era un espectro que disfrutara de los discursos, el era más un hombre de acciones, por lo cual, sosteniendo con fuerza el cuerpo de su sirviente, con tanta fiereza que por un momento Valentine pensó sería destruido por aquel que amaba, lo beso silenciando sus absurdos gimoteos, arrebatándole su casco para poder acariciar su cabello, esperando que con eso fuera suficiente.

—Valentine, yo no necesito de artilugios para seducir a mis amantes, tu tampoco...

Su voz era la misma que usaba en los salones del juicio, cuando le encomendaba realizar proezas en nombre de su dios, pero sus besos, sus caricias eran aquello con lo que siempre había soñado, permitiéndose sonreír al saberse correspondido por su señor después de todo ese tiempo de espera.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

— Sólo enséñame mi dulce fuego fatuo.

Un beso, era lo único que Thanatos esperaba recibir de los labios de su amante, quien parecía extrañarlo, después de todo, lo había dejado solo por demasiado tiempo, todo porque mancho los campos elíseos de sangre, pero al mismo tiempo, Persephone logro que su castigo no fuera tan terrible como esperaba, mostrándole que Manigoldo lo extrañaba, que lo amaba en secreto, aunque no quisiera decirlo en voz alta.

— Muéstrame lo mucho que me extrañaste.

Manigoldo trago un poco de saliva y acercándose con demasiada lentitud, como si temiera cual sería su reacción, beso sus labios con delicadeza, con demasiado cuidado, recargándose en los brazos de su trono, esperando que aquello fuera suficiente para el dios de la muerte, quien esta vez, dejo de tocar su harpa, silenciando su música para poder rodear el cuello de su amante, profundizando el beso solo un poco, deseoso de recuperar el tiempo perdido, un largo año sin su amante, sumido en ese infierno que pareció no tener fin, pero al menos había comprobado que sus suposiciones eran correctas, su fuego fatuo le deseaba consigo.

— Veo que tengo razón...

Pronuncio Thanatos, cargando a Manigoldo entre sus brazos, dispuesto a recuperar el tiempo perdido, para colmar a su consorte de caricias, brindarle su amor, para recompensarlo por su larga espera, con la pasión y el afecto que solo él podría brindarle.

— Mi dulce fuego fatuo...


	29. Lazo negro.

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias...

Avisos: Esta historia contiene Slash, yaoi, m/m, está basada en El Lienzo Perdido y en el inframundo de Saint Seiya Saga de Hades. Contiene las parejas Minos/Albafica, Thanatos/Manigoldo, Manigoldo/Albafica. Tendrá escenas de violación, sadomasoquismo y relaciones entre dos hombres.

Resumen: Hades se ha llevado la victoria y es el momento de recompensar a sus leales espectros. Minos y Thanatos desean al guerrero que los humillo como su esclavo y de ahora en adelante, Manigoldo y Albafica atravesaran un calvario que no parece tener fin. Minos/Albafica Thanatos/Manigoldo Manigoldo/Albafica

Inframundo.

Capítulo 29

Lazo negro.

— Veo que tengo razón...

Pronuncio Thanatos, cargando a Manigoldo entre sus brazos, dispuesto a recuperar el tiempo perdido, para colmar a su consorte de caricias, brindarle su amor, para recompensarlo por su larga espera, con la pasión y el afecto que solo él podría brindarle.

— Mi dulce fuego fatuo...

Manigoldo se tenso al sentir los brazos de Thanatos rodearlo, como lo elevaba en el aire sin ninguna clase de esfuerzo, tensándose al principio para después obligarse a relajar sus músculos, tratando de ignorar la mirada de su dios, su sonrisa satisfecha con un dejo de orgullo, como lo cargaba como si no pesara ni siquiera el peso de una pluma.

Preguntándose si estaba dispuesto a entregarse sin pelear, como si Thanatos comprendiera sus dudas, se detuvo por unos instantes para besarlo con mayor fuerza, permitiendo que sus ninfas les observaran celosas, cuchicheando, pero sin poder hacer nada cuando el deseo de su dios era tan palpable como para poder ignorarlo.

El otrora santo de cáncer recibió el beso con un ligero temblor, para después relajarse de nuevo entre sus brazos, llevando sus manos a las mejillas de su dios, respondiendo con delicadeza, casi con timidez.

Esa era sin duda la primera vez que Manigoldo respondía a sus caricias por su propia voluntad, sin haberlo amenazado de ninguna forma o siquiera sugerir que debía corresponder a sus afectos, colmando al dios con un sentimiento que no pudo identificar en un principio.

Parecido al que sentía cuando derrotaba a sus enemigos, cuando se llevaba la vida de los mortales que se atrevían a cruzar su camino, pero, con una diferencia, esta vez era mucho más dulce, casi como su fuego fatuo, algo que nunca había sentido en toda su vida.

Bajaron las escaleras con rapidez, regresando por todo el caminó que Manigoldo había recorrido hasta llegar a ese extraño trono, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba y comenzaba a ponerse muy nervioso, seguro de lo que su dios deseaba en ese instante, aunque podría estar equivocado ya que nunca había visto tanta intensidad en los ojos negros, casi muertos de la deidad que le tomó como consorte.

Al ingresar en el tálamo nupcial el santo de cáncer ya no podía sostenerle la mirada, sus mejillas estaban pintadas de rojo y sus ojos casi opacos por él temor que se presentaba en su pecho, entrecortando su respiración, preguntándose de nuevo si su aprensión a ser olvidado, su necesidad por compañía, aunque fuera la del dios de la muerte, era suficiente para entregarse a él.

Thanatos, el dios de la muerte, deposito el cuerpo de su amante en su lecho con demasiado cuidado, como si se tratara de una preciosa carga, cerrando las puertas detrás de sí poco después, respirando hondo, recordándose su promesa.

Se había dicho que de regresar a sus brazos no le obligaría a nada que no quisiera, que le daría el tiempo que necesitara para acostumbrarse a él, desearlo en su cama, pero después de un largo año sin su consorte, se daba cuenta que ya no podía esperar más tiempo sin poseerlo y que Manigoldo no le detendría.

El santo de cáncer retrocedió algunos centímetros en la cama que hasta ese entonces sólo le había cobijado a él, en donde se atrevió a pensar en la compañía de este dios de cabello negro, sonrojándose al mismo tiempo que Thanatos se despojaba de su túnica blanca y después de su armadura.

Dejando un cuerpo perfecto ante sus ojos, el cual gateo en su dirección imitando los movimientos de una pantera, Manigoldo retrocedía con la misma rapidez que usaba su dios para acercársele, deteniéndose contra la cabecera de la cama que le traiciono arrebatándole cualquier forma de fuga, quedando atrapado en un lecho que considero en un principio como ofensivo, que casi triplicaba el tamaño del primero, el que vestía de inmaculado blanco.

— Espera...

Susurro llevando una de sus manos al pecho de Thanatos, deteniéndolo por unos instantes, respirando hondo cuando su dios rodeo su muñeca para besar la palma y después el dorso de la misma, recorriendo su cabello con las puntas de sus dedos, tratando de sonreírle de alguna forma en que su consorte pudiera sentirse seguro en su presencia, encontrando divertida esa extraña timidez en un descarado guerrero que se burlaba de sus enemigos en el campo de batalla, pero que en el tálamo era muy diferente.

— ¿Qué ocurre mi amado consorte?

Manigoldo trato de pensar en alguna razón, comprender el porqué de pronto se sentía demasiado nervioso e inseguro, que hacía que no deseara compartir su cuerpo con su dios en ese instante, por lo que, tratando de pensar en una razón lógica que le ganara algo de tiempo, se vio sin poder pronunciar más que unos sonidos que murieron en sus labios.

— Es que...

Pronuncio apenas dos palabras perdiéndose en la mirada lasciva de su dios, con su voz entrecortada, sabía que su corazón latía a mil por hora, que su respiración lo acompañaba, que sus manos temblaban ligeramente junto a todo su cuerpo, no había forma alguna en que su dios no supiera que estaba asustado por la perspectiva de compartir su lecho, recordando el dolor que le había brindado, el miedo y la incertidumbre de las primeras ocasiones, mas psíquico que físico era cierto, porque hasta ese momento Thanatos no le había hecho él daño que supuso en un principio, sino por el contrario, siempre había sido gentil.

— Ha pasado tanto tiempo que no me siento listo para esto...

Thanatos por un momento pensó en castigar esa osadía y ese rechazo, se suponía que después de un año lejos de su amante, este lo extrañaría, querría compartir su lecho con premura, no solo un beso, una pequeña migaja de lo que poseyó con anterioridad.

— No te preocupes Manigoldo.

Podría obligarlo a compartir su lecho, mostrarle con fuerza quien era su dios y porque no debía contradecirle, pero no lo haría, esta vez le demostraría lo precioso que era para él, lo convencería de su importancia, que su destino no era un castigo, sino por el contrario, un premio.

— Seré tan cuidadoso que pensaras que te encuentras en el paraíso.

Respondió besando sus labios con delicadeza, sorprendiendo a Manigoldo, quien esperaba un castigo o una reprimenda, o que se detuviera de una vez, pero él era un dios, debía recordarse que no estaban acostumbrados a obedecer a los mortales y que ellos siempre hacían lo que les complacía.

— Seré lento y gentil...

Susurro en su oído besando su cuello con delicadeza, acercándose los pocos centímetros que faltaban para tenerlo preso contra la cabecera de su cama, sintiendo su fría aura contra su piel a través de su ropa y como sus manos viajaban a sus mejillas, para que lo mirara directamente a los ojos.

— Pero tendrás que disculparme, porque a pesar de que me jure esperar a que tú vinieras a mí, ahora que te tengo en mi cama sé que no soy tan fuerte para perder esta oportunidad de amarte como tú te lo mereces.

Manigoldo asintió antes de recibir otro beso de su dios que le trataba con delicadeza, mucha más que la primera vez, gimiendo al probar su sabor al mismo tiempo que Thanatos ingresaba su lengua en su boca, comandándolo con sutileza.

— No debes temerme, sabes que bajo mi cuidado no sufrirás ningún mal.

Manigoldo estaba un tanto inseguro si debía confiar en el dios de la muerte o sería un engaño más de su lengua afilada, tratando de llevar sus manos a los botones de su camisa, cuyos dedos aun temblaban ligeramente, tratando de abrirla con demasiada torpeza, sintiendo casi como si aquella vez fuera a ser la primera ocasión en la cual compartirían el lecho.

— Déjame ayudarte, parece que mi presencia te pone muy nervioso Manigoldo, es normal cuando hemos pasado tanto tiempo separados mi dulce consorte.

El espectro de cáncer asintió, no sabía que decir cuando el dios había sido en realidad su primer amante, volteando la mirada para permitir que Thanatos lo desvistiera con asombrosa lentitud deteniéndose de vez en cuando para admirar su obra.

— Pero por fin estamos juntos, no es cierto, mi amor.

Pronuncio cuando por fin le quito la última prenda, las que a su parecer no eran merecedoras de su consorte, sus ojos recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo desnudo, deteniéndose en las tres heridas provocadas por esa rosa y su descuidado afecto.

— ¿No curaron tus heridas?

Pregunto llevando su mano a la que estaba por encima del corazón, la que sin duda se lo hubiera arrebatado de permitir que la rosa concluyera esa venganza inventada por su hermano gemelo, la que logro herirlo a él y le causo su castigo, aquella que no pudo atender por su larga ausencia.

— No, cuando tú te fuiste me quede solo, esas mujeres, Verónica, ni siquiera Leuca estaban presentes, fue como si regresara a ese lugar otra vez...

Ese lugar debía ser su aldea, lo que no comprendía era porque abandonaron a su consorte cuando les ordeno a sus ninfas mantenerlo seguro, cómodo y alejado de aquella rosa, preguntándose si era por eso que su amante lo extrañaba, no porque lo necesitara a su lado, una acción que estaba obligado a corregir desde ese momento.

— También... también yo deseaba recordarme el odio de Albafica, como siempre he estado en un error y él nunca me amo, después de eso no creo que lo haga nunca, de hacerlo me habría perdonado por mi debilidad, pero no, él quería matarme, lo sé.

Thanatos guardo silencio, escuchando con atención lo que Manigoldo quería compartir con él, suponiendo que aquello era el principio, un primer paso para ganarse su afecto, probablemente su perdón, diciéndose que había sido una decisión acertada dejar que la rosa lo atacara, aunque hubiera pagado un precio muy alto en su persona.

— Lo que no entiendo... es el porqué, porque deseaba matarme.

Manigoldo sintió entonces que unas cuantas lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de nuevo de sus ojos, llevando sus manos a su rostro, odiaba cuando dejaba escapar sus sentimientos, jamás los podía controlar y eso era la razón por la cual, generalmente los tenía bajo control en una fachada de burla hacia el destino.

— Aun piensas en él.

Aquello no era una pregunta, más bien una declaración, no era justo contarle eso a Thanatos, no cuando se arriesgo como lo hizo para salvar su vida, después de su castigo, el que duro un año y debió ser terrible, pero no tenía nadie más con quien hablar, sólo el dios de la muerte, quien le miraba con una expresión sería, casi molesta, sin cuestionarle su dolor.

— No como antes lo hacía, pero aun así, pase toda mi vida creyendo que había algo especial entre nosotros...

De pronto guardo silencio dándole la espalda, rodeando sus rodillas como por reflejo, Thanatos no deseaba escuchar a su consorte pronunciar ni siquiera el nombre de aquel detestable veneno, pero lo mejor era ser paciente, mostrarle porque era el dios de la muerte no violenta, su protector, su esposo y compañero.

— Probablemente no quieras escuchar esto.

Finalizo Manigoldo, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo como Thanatos lo rodeaba casi con ternura por los hombros, tal vez invitándolo a continuar con su relato, sin tener que pronunciarlo, maldiciéndose de nuevo al no llegar a tiempo a esa aldea, diciéndose que de haberlo hecho no habría lastimado a nadie, que su consorte no habría tenido que pasar por tantas penurias a una edad tan temprana, sino que sería colmado de regalos, cuidados, de amor, aun la aldea que lo vio nacer.

— Tienes razón, pero aun así estoy dispuesto a escucharte Manigoldo, me doy cuenta que he sido muy injusto, que no te he demostrado que tan importante eres para mí, pero si me dejas rectificar mis acciones pasare el resto de nuestras vidas demostrándotelo, ahora, si no quieres confiar en mí, te llevare con tu maestro, te dejare libre bajo su cuidado.

Manigoldo permaneció tanto tiempo en silencio, permitiendo que los brazos de Thanatos lo rodearan con cuidado, que sus dedos recorrieran su cabello, que por un momento pensó que le pediría su libertad, pero de pronto, llevando sus manos a sus brazos, recargándose contra su cuerpo suspiro moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, negando aquella promesa de libertad que hacía un año le hubiera parecido maravillosa.

— Yo... no recuerdo mucho de mi pasado, olvide hasta mi nombre, los rostros de mis padres, aun la destrucción de mi aldea, lo único que recuerdo eran los edificios derruidos, el humo, el olor a podredumbre de los cuerpos que antes habitaban mi hogar, lo único que estaba presente para mí era la muerte, eras tú...

Thanatos llego demasiado tarde a esa aldea, vio los cadáveres, el fuego y el humo, aun los vestigios de los edificios, pero no a su consorte, quien se había marchado en busca de venganza, siguiendo al patriarca que lo convenció de su lealtad por esa diosa que no movió un dedo por los suyos, maldiciéndose por su falta de visión, él, un dios que poseía el don de la clarividencia no pudo adivinar que su amado estaba vivo, custodiado por la diosa Athena para convertirlo en un arma en su contra, justo lo que le prometió al patriarca que haría de haberse apoderado de su cuerpo.

— No sabes cómo te odiaba por llevarte a mi gente y dejarme a mi solo en esas ruinas, tal vez porque no era más que basura no me brindaste atención, llegue a pensar que me trataba de tu verdugo, tal vez tu mensajero, en ese entonces era demasiado estúpido, un mocoso que se creía importante.

El era mucho más valioso de lo que pensaba se dijo en silencio el dios de la muerte, tratando de que Manigoldo dejara de darle la espalda, llevando su rostro a su pecho, para que pudiera recargarse contra él, abrazándolo con mayor fuerza.

— Al llegar al santuario le odie en un principio, había tantos guerreros, los santos dorados eran tan poderosos que me pregunte, porque no hicieron nada por nosotros, porque dejaron que destruyeran mi aldea, que mataran a mis padres, a todos ellos, porque me dejaron sólo.

Aquellas palabras las dijo cargado de miseria, de odio, no hacia él esta vez, sino contra el santuario de Athena, los santos y aun la diosa que lo sedujo con sus mentiras, por un momento sintió que Manigoldo se tensaba de nuevo en sus brazos, para después llevar una mano a su pecho, recargándose contra él como si quisiera su protección.

— Casi me marcho, pero entonces lo vi, Albafica era lo más hermoso que había visto nunca y cuando supe que estaba condenado a estar solo, como yo lo estuve y a veces me sentía, pensé que éramos iguales, que había una extraña conexión entre ambos.

Thanatos no quería escuchar del deseo de su consorte por Albafica de Piscis ni de su conexión, lo que más deseaba en ese momento era que fuera borrado de su mente o que al menos, dejara de hablar de él con tanto dolor, como si no pudiera comprender sus acciones en lo más mínimo, ignorándolo a él cuando mostraba esa devoción por una sucia gota de veneno, estaban en su tálamo, la primera vez que se veían después de tanto tiempo y seguía pensando en él.

— Lo convertí en mi razón de ser, en la fuerza que me hacia entrenar con tanto esfuerzo, aquello que me llevaba a pensar que al tener una armadura podría ser feliz, sentirme completo, estaba tan obsesionado con esa... ilusión, que no me di cuenta que Albafica no me correspondía, ya ni siquiera sé si él me soportaba, pero seguramente supo desde un principio lo que era yo, lo que ahora comprendo es que sólo se trato de una mentira...

El dios de la muerte en ese momento sonrió, agradeciéndole a la noche, a Hades, a cualquier deidad olímpica, o no, que su fuego fatuo por fin comprendiera lo que llevaba tanto tiempo tratando de mostrarle, ellos no estaban hechos para estar juntos, no podrían amarse, no cuando su fuego fatuo fue forjado para él de las mismas llamas del infierno, un compasivo regalo de hades para aliviar su soledad.

— En este año me di cuenta que mi odio hacia ti era infundado, que todo lo que pensaba era incorrecto y que estoy demasiado cansado de pelear contra ti para recuperar mi libertad, que tal vez nunca la tuve, no cuando siempre he obedecido la voluntad de los dioses.

Esa no era la declaración de amor que hubiera esperado, pero era más de lo que merecía, pensó Thanatos, sintiendo como Manigoldo se alejaba de su cuerpo, no para escapar sino para poder mirarlo de frente, sin ocultar su denudes llevando una de sus manos a su pecho y a otra a su mejilla.

— Yo solo soy un humano, tú eres un dios, no tengo forma de vencerte, lo mejor es que deje que me cuides, que me brindes tu afecto, como siempre debió ser... porque... porque esto es un designio divino.

Finalizo besando de nuevo a Thanatos, quien respondió con gentileza, seguro que su castigo había valido la pena, por fin Manigoldo comprendía que no tenía otro lugar a donde ir, su consorte estaba en sus brazos, en su cama, ya ni siquiera su espíritu podría fugarse en busca de ese veneno, era como un ave en una jaula cuya única llave colgaba de su cuello.

— De alguna forma te extrañe, es absurdo, pero lo hice y no entiendo qué significa eso.

Aunque esa no era la descripción exacta de su fuego fatuo, la de un ave en una jaula, porque Manigoldo era por mucho más fuerte que eso, más bien, se trataba de una criatura del inframundo que sólo él pudo domesticar, no con la fuerza de su látigo, sino con la gentileza que le había mostrado hasta ese momento.

— Significa lo que te dije desde que pude recuperarte Manigoldo.

Susurro para sí mismo más que para Manigoldo, quien aun recordaba las palabras que Thanatos pronunciara antes de lanzarse al abismo, con las que lucho con toda su fuerza, pero que tal vez eran ciertas después de todo, de que otra forma podría extrañarlo como lo había hecho hasta ese momento si no fue creado para él, porque se sentía seguro en compañía de este dios si acaso no lo amaba, porque estaba tan nervioso de compartir su lecho creyendo que esta vez no tendría la fuerza para rechazarlo, porque regreso a él después de su castigo, cuando la belleza de sus ninfas era por mucho mayor que la suya, porque nunca le dejaría marcharse, porque siempre estaría a su lado.

— Tú eres mío y siempre lo serás.

Declaró con la certeza de quien sabe que ha obtenido lo que deseaba, Manigoldo por un momento no supo cómo reaccionar al hecho de pertenecerle a un dios, al de la muerte, pero cualquier pensamiento sensato se esfumo de su mente cuando Thanatos volvió a besarlo, esta vez recostándolo para limpiar con la punta de su lengua el camino salado que las lagrimas, las ultimas que alguna vez derramaría, recorrieron su rostro.

— Eso nadie podrá modificarlo nunca Manigoldo, ni aunque el mismo Zeus bajara al inframundo con su centella relampagueante para soparnos, lo lograría.

Alejándose para pronunciar colocando su mano derecha sobre su corazón, de la cual mano su cosmos uniéndose con el de Manigoldo, un acto que aun los mismos dioses del Olimpo habían olvidado, al mismo tiempo que una estrella negra como la que adornaba su propio rostro se marcaba en su frente, brillando por un momento, antes de desvanecerse de nuevo.

— Juro en nombre de todo lo eterno que yo soy tu dios y que conforme al derecho divino que se me otorga desde este día hasta el fin de los tiempos, prometo cuidarte de cualquier mal, amarte y respetarte como mi más amado tesoro, protegerte de tus enemigos, abandonar el deseo carnal por cualquier otro que no seas tú, ser tu soporte en la paz o en la guerra, en la salud o en la enfermedad y de llegar el momento en que alguna entidad, ya sea humana o divina, intente arrebatarte de mi lado, yo me vengare porque tú eres mío y yo soy tuyo.

En ese momento Thanatos sostuvo su mano derecha y de nuevo su cosmos mano desde su cuerpo como si fueran hilos negros que se entrelazaban con su propio cosmos, uniéndose al suyo, al mismo tiempo que unas plumas tan negras como el abismo, como las alas de unos cuervos eran dibujadas con energía oscura alrededor de su muñeca, rodeándola con lentitud, como si se tratase de un brazalete o un anillo.

— Ahora tu Manigoldo, jura que abandonaras tu fe por cualquier otro dios convirtiéndome a mí en la única deidad cuyos designios obedecerás, jurándome que desde este día me entregas por tu propia voluntad, tu alma, tu cuerpo y tú misma existencia, en esta y cada una de tus vidas, porque yo soy el señor que reina sobre ti, al que te consagraras desde este día hasta el fin de los tiempos como su amado consorte, su fiero soldado y su devoto creyente, aceptando mi comando, mi amor y mi dominio sobre ti, siéndome fiel, en tiempos de paz o de guerra, en la salud o en la enfermedad, de esa forma amarme, respetarme y adorarme hasta el último de tus alientos, porque tu serás la llama que calentara mi lecho, la columna que sostendrá mi templo y la espada que castigara a mis enemigos.

Aquellas palabras para Manigoldo sonaron como los votos de un matrimonio y dudo por un instante si acaso debía realizar ese juramento, entregarse a este dios por cada una de sus vidas, en la paz o en la guerra, pero debía recordarse que en realidad no existía ninguna respuesta más que aceptar ese juramento, porque al comer la granada se había transformado en un espectro, aun su armadura era tan negra como la del dios que yacía desnudo, recostado sobre su cuerpo, mirándole fijamente como esperando a que tomara una decisión, no existía forma alguna de escapar del destino, ni de los designios de los dioses que ya se lo habían entregado, por lo cual, tragando un poco de saliva tomo la decisión de besarlo antes de darle su respuesta tratando de acostumbrarse al sabor de su amante, el que le recordaba al mismo Yomotsu.

— Lo juro.

Respondió con firmeza sintiendo como las plumas que rodearon su muñeca se plasmaban en su piel, dejando un tatuaje negro que por un momento le quemo como el hielo, una sensación momentánea que se desvaneció en unos instantes, pero que aun así logro que un gemido escapara de sus labios, apretando la mano de su dios que lo sujetaba con fuerza.

— ¿Me amas?

Thanatos no deseaba realizar esa pregunta pero perdería la razón si no escuchaba la respuesta de los labios de su consorte, quien seguía debajo de su cuerpo, sus ojos fijos en los suyos, recuperando el aliento después de haberse entregado como se lo solicito, de la misma forma que Persephone lo hizo, pues fue ella quien le recordó aquel juramento, uno que ni siquiera el mismo Hades podría romper, mucho menos la diosa de la sabiduría.

— Aun no estoy seguro, pero...

Fue su respuesta sincera, la que fue precedida por los dedos de Manigoldo recorriendo sus facciones con demasiada lentitud, esta vez era él quien lo tocaba y Thanatos no quería interrumpir sus pensamientos, temiendo que si rompía esa momentánea tregua su consorte volvería a rechazarlo, alejándolo de él hasta que perdiera su último aliento, seguro de que cuando eso pasara, su fuego fatuo sería libre sin importar cuánto se esforzara por recuperarlo después.

— Intentare hacerlo.

Susurro entonces notando por primera vez la belleza del dios de la muerte, tratando de calcular su edad, aunque por supuesto eso era absurdo, era una criatura milenaria, haciendo que se preguntara si ese cuerpo era el real, pero juzgando por su tamaño creía que este debía serlo, la única forma de saberlo sería tratar de separar su alma del receptáculo de semejante poder, quien asintió, sonriéndole mostrándole demasiada paciencia, puesto que le estaba diciendo que no lo amaba pero aun así estaba tranquilo, como si aquella respuesta fuera suficiente para Thanatos.

— Estoy seguro que me amaras mi dulce fuego fatuo.

Respondió besando sus labios con delicadeza, silenciándolo con ese repentino movimiento que fue acompañado de las manos de Thanatos recorriendo sus costados, sintiendo como Manigoldo se recargaba en sus hombros en busca de apoyo, riéndose entre dientes cuando por su propia voluntad rodeo su cuerpo con una de sus piernas, restregándola contra él casi como por reflejo.

Al separarse un pequeño hilo de saliva unió sus bocas por unos instantes, sus labios estaban rojos por la pasión de aquel beso que sellaba como si fuese un broche de oro su juramento de entregarse a él, de adorarlo como su único dios, rechazando a los demás porque ningún otro podría poseerlo.

Thanatos lamio su cuello, depositando poco después una serie de besos delicados en su hombro, siguiendo un sinuoso camino en dirección de su pecho, deteniéndose en uno de sus pezones, al mismo tiempo que su hermano sufría los ataques de dos inmisericordes dedos que recibían los gemidos del espectro de cáncer como pago a sus esfuerzos, quien aun mantenía sus manos posadas en sus hombros, encajando con fuerza las puntas de sus dedos, dejando marcas rojizas en la piel blanca e inmaculada del dios de la muerte.

Quien antes de verse prendado de este mortal hubiera considerado aquellas marcas como una ofensa digna de castigo, pero ahora, sujetó a la pasión de su amante, quien gemía con los labios entreabiertos, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y su cabeza ladeada, no podía más que sentirse satisfecho, mordisqueando la tetilla de su pecho, retorciendo a su hermana, recibiendo más gloriosos gemidos de placer, los que le demostraban lo mucho que disfrutaba de sus caricias, ahora que por fin se le había rendido, como siempre debió ser.

El dios de la muerte siguió su conquista del cuerpo de su consorte, deteniéndose repentinamente en su ombligo, el cual beso para después lamer con gusto, ingresando su lengua obsesamente en su interior como una imitación de lo que planeaba hacer con su querido cangrejo, al que hallaba mucho más hermoso que a cualquiera, al menos eso era ante sus ojos.

Manigoldo le hizo espacio entre sus piernas, aferrándose a los barrotes de la cama de momento, escuchando un ligero gruñido, señal de que su dios no apreciaba el que sus manos hubieran dejado de adorar su espalda, por lo cual, abriendo los ojos perdiéndose en el color prístino del dosel de su cama, sintiendo como la lengua de su dios seguía recorriendo su cuerpo, deteniéndose de momento en su ingle, abriendo aun más sus piernas al mismo tiempo que una de sus manos rozaba su entrepierna, un sentimiento delicado, casi etéreo que recibió un gemido mucho más fuerte de sus labios, sorprendiéndolos a ambos.

Pequeñas gotas de sudor recorrieron lentamente la piel de Manigoldo, deslizándose por cada uno de sus músculos, los que se tensaban de momento cuando la presión de las manos de su dios aumentaba, así como los besos que depositaba en su vientre, para después rodearlo con su boca húmeda, intercambiando sus dedos por su lengua, los que fueron a parar en sus nalgas, masajeándolas con más fuerza de lo habitual.

Manigoldo enredo entonces sus dedos en el cabello sedoso del dios de la muerte, arqueando su espalda cuando su orgasmo, tal vez provocado por el tiempo sin esta deidad en su cama, llego mucho más rápido de lo habitual, logrando que un pequeño gritito de placer se le escapara de los labios, así como aumento la fuerza con que se sostenía de su dios, respirando agitado poco después, cuando Thanatos recorrió su hombría con las puntas de sus dedos, llevando el liquido blancuzco a la boca de su consorte, quien le observo medio obnubilado, al principio rechazando su ofrecimiento pero después limpiando sus dedos con la punta de su lengua, sonrojándose aun más, desviando la mirada.

Thanatos se rió entre dientes al ver su vergüenza, lamiendo una gotita de sudor que resbalaba por una de sus cicatrices, deteniéndose de pronto cuando presintió que la mirada de su consorte estaba fija en sus acciones, como preocupado de que no encontrara agradable aquellas marcas de su cuerpo, pero para demostrarle lo contrario adoro cada una de ellas con su lengua, labios y dientes, separándose poco después para que pudiera ver la sinceridad de sus palabras.

— No temas, me gusta todo de ti, en realidad podrías tener una docena más de estas diseminadas por todo tu cuerpo, aun en tu rostro y yo seguiría deseándote.

El dios de la muerte volvió a besar sus labios llevando sus manos a la altura de su cabeza, reacomodándose sobre su cuerpo para comenzar a frotarse contra su entrepierna, deseoso de que sintiera su entusiasmo, recibiendo un ligero estremecimiento de su amante, así como un ligero gemido cuando volvió a pellizcar uno de sus pezones al mismo tiempo que mordía su cuello dejando una marca rojiza en la piel pálida de su cangrejo.

— Todo tú me encantas.

Susurro con su voz cargada de deseo, aumentando la fuerza de sus movimientos para de pronto detenerse en un instante, soltando sus manos para girarlo en la cama utilizando la sorpresa de aquel movimiento, elevando sus caderas al mismo tiempo que Manigoldo buscaba un punto de apoyo en las cobijas.

— Veo que me extrañaste Manigoldo...

Thanatos estaba seguro de ello, de que otra forma su consorte cooperaria como lo hacía en ese momento si no extrañara sus caricias, el espectro de cáncer apenas pudo aferrarse a las sabanas de la cama antes de sentir como la lengua de su dios se abría paso en su cuerpo, ayudada por un par de manos que lo habrían casi de de par en par.

— Se que has pensado en mí cuando estabas solo en este cuarto pero me pregunto si llegaste a complacerte imaginándote que era yo quien te brindaba placer con mis caricias.

Manigoldo abrió los ojos casi desorbitadamente al sentir como dos dedos se hacían paso donde antes la lengua de Thanatos había conquistado su cuerpo, escuchando las palabras del dios que suponía lo había extrañado, que no sólo eso, sino que también se había estimulado pensando en él.

— Pero no lo hiciste, no es verdad mi amado fuego fatuo.

Thanatos no le dejo responder a su declaración ingresando otro dedo, buscando su próstata, notando como su sexo iba despertando lentamente, el cuerpo de su cangrejo se pintaba de rojo así como una serie de gotitas de sudor le recorrían traviesas llamándolo a probarlas y lo hizo, lamiendo la espalda de su consorte, quien gimió con fuerza, esta vez mordiéndose los labios para ocultarle su placer.

— Esto solamente yo puedo dártelo, sólo yo sé cuánto te gusta que admiren tu cuerpo y donde tocarte para que te sientas en el paraíso.

Susurro en su oído, mordisqueando poco después su oreja, escuchando más de sus canciones encontrando el punto indicado que tanto placer le brindaba, maravillándose con su estreches, riéndose de su absurdo, claro que no sería de otra forma, el había sido su primer amante y nadie más que el podía llegar a su cangrejo, a su impúdico fuego demoniaco, de eso se encargo Persephone, pero que Manigoldo hubiera rechazado el complacerse a sí mismo, aquello si era una sorpresa, una muy grata.

— ¡Tienes que hablar tanto!

Manigoldo apenas podía sostenerse con sus piernas abiertas, su cadera levantada y cuatro dedos de su dios en su interior, tocando su próstata con insistencia, al mismo tiempo que con su otra mano atendía su erección, logrando que sus gemidos no pudieran ser acallados, aunque lo intentara por unos instantes, hasta que Thanatos volvió a morderlo, esta vez su hombro, encajando sus dientes con tanta fuerza que broto un hilito de sangre.

— ¡Maldito bastardo!

Lo insulto con esa deliciosa insolencia, logrando que riera al escucharle, separando sus dedos de su cuerpo para penetrarlo de un solo movimiento, Manigoldo al sentirlo casi grito buscando una forma de apoyarse para resistir sus poderosos embistes, seguro que Thanatos estaba dispuesto a partirlo en dos.

— ¡Basta!

Pronuncio de pronto, no estaba listo para eso y se lo hizo saber, pero Thanatos no le escucho siguiendo con el movimiento de su cadera, sosteniéndolo con fuerza, casi encajando las uñas de sus dedos en su piel delicada, escuchando que los quejidos de su amante aumentaban el ritmo y la fuerza con los que eran pronunciados.

— ¡Por favor!

Thanatos al escucharlo se alejo de su cuerpo cambiando su postura, recostándolo esta vez en la cama, maldiciendo su premura pero no podía controlarse por más tiempo, Manigoldo debía comprender que un año sin tenerlo entre sus brazos era demasiado para él, aun así, besando sus labios de nuevo, tratando de que su joven amante se relajara un poco volvió a penetrarlo, pero esta vez con mayor suavidad, deteniéndose cuando sintió que los dedos de su consorte se encajaban en sus muñecas y dibujaba una erótica mueca en sus facciones.

— Si pudieras verte en este instante Manigoldo, sabrías porque me es tan difícil controlarme.

Pero ya se había visto, se recordó aquella ocasión en su propio templo, escuchando en ese momento el sonido de alguien moviéndose a las afueras de su cuarto, notando de pronto que los estaban viendo, varias de sus ninfas tal vez al escuchar los sonidos pronunciados por ambos quisieron ver que ocurría, ellas estaban ocultas detrás de una de las puertas, actuando como unas mironas, deseándolo y odiándole.

— Eres tan sensual cuando te entregas a mí de esta forma, tan apretado, tan delicioso...

Manigoldo abrió los ojos acostumbrándose lentamente a la sensación de la hombría de Thanatos en su cuerpo, no la recordaba de aquella forma, tal vez porque esta era la primera vez que lo dejaba tenerlo sin oponer resistencia, odiándose repentinamente por ello, rodeando las muñecas de su dios con sus propias manos, las que estaban fijas en su cadera.

— ¿Qué... que estás haciendo?

Pregunto, jadeando cuando Thanatos se movió solo un poco, relamiéndose los labios después al darse cuenta que Manigoldo comenzaba a acostumbrarse a esa sensación, aferrándose a sus muñecas, completamente avergonzado por su actitud hasta ese momento, despertando del extraño transe en el que había estado sumido, tal vez debido a la soledad o al ritual que había pronunciado.

— Permitiendo que te acostumbres a mí.

Respondió con facilidad, empujando su hombría más adentro, buscando la próstata de su amante, quien al sentir como era acometida por su sexo gimió, apretando sus muñecas con mayor fuerza, rodeándolo con sus piernas permitiendo que entrara más profundo, jadeando cuando su consorte aplico algo de fuerza, un sentimiento que a los dos les brindo placer.

— Pero ya lo hiciste Manigoldo y ahora, necesitas más de esto...

Thanatos entonces dio un fuerte embiste que fue recibido por un jadeo de Manigoldo, quien seguía sosteniéndose de su cuerpo, cambiando sus muñecas por su espalda, comenzando a dejar un pequeño mapa en ella, sin poder controlar su cuerpo, sólo perdiéndose en el placer que este dios le brindaba, encontrando mucho más fácil rendirse ante sus caricias que seguir enfrentándosele.

— Mucho más, no es así...

Los embistes de Thanatos cada vez eran más fuertes y más seguidos, hasta que de pronto, Manigoldo se vio inmerso en un vaivén que parecía no terminar, acompañado de su sexo, el que fue reclamado por una de las manos de su dios, quien no dejaba de mirarlo, besando sus labios, lamiendo cada centímetro de piel a su alcance, acompañando con sus jadeos la música que él producía con sus labios, vaciándose en su cuerpo después de algunos momentos que le parecieron durar demasiado poco esta vez.

— Aun para ti no es suficiente...

Pronuncio el dios de la muerte con su voz turbada de deseo, cuando él se recostó boca abajo recargándose en sus codos tratando de recuperarse de los placeres que su amante le había brindado, sintiendo como Thanatos recuperándose demasiado rápido del orgasmo se recostaba sobre su cuerpo, apresando su hombría contra el colchón, la que estaba a punto de manchar la sabanas.

— ¿Qué diablos haces?

Manigoldo apenas pudo moverse antes de que Thanatos volviera a poseerlo, penetrándolo esta vez con mayor facilidad, brindándole caricias con las manos que sólo habían brindado muerte, rodeando su sexo con su mano para evitar que se vaciara hasta que el tuviera suficiente de su cuerpo, o al menos, hasta que pudiera tenerlo una vez más.

— Ya te lo dije, parece que nunca tengo suficiente de ti...

Dándose cuenta que nunca lo era, al menos no para él, embistiendo a su amante que resistió sus caricias hasta el final, vertiéndose en su mano al mismo tiempo que él se vaciaba en su cuerpo, llenándolo con su semilla, jadeando en su oído, dejándolo ir para ver como su semilla brotaba de entre las piernas de su fuego fatuo.

— Ni de tus gemidos...

Permitiendo esta vez que Manigoldo se derrumbara en su cama, respirando de forma pausada, sus ojos ligeramente nublados, cubierto de semen y sudor, así como de todas las marcas de la pasión del dios de la muerte, que a su vez estaba en las mismas condiciones que su amante, por primera vez saciado al yacer con uno de sus elegidos, los que nunca antes habían sido humanos, pero no era de extrañarse, puesto que este se trataba de su consorte, aquel ser creado exclusivamente para él.

— Ni de tu calor...

Pronuncio Thanatos para Manigoldo, quien parecía exhausto con apenas ese asomo de pasión que le había mostrado, quien se retorció cuando sintió que recorría una de las marcas de su cadera, la que se veía demasiado dolorosa, admirando su obra como quien está orgulloso de ella, lamentando que todas las marcas en el cuerpo de su amante, las que eran una prueba fehaciente de semejante pasión se borrarían cuando lo curara, porque no necesitaba de Leuca para atender a su consorte, aunque pensándolo con detenimiento no le veía ningún sentido a borrarlas, al menos aun no se dijo en silencio, besando su hombro y después su espalda.

— ¿Qué más vas a hacer conmigo?

Thanatos al escuchar esa pregunta llevo una de sus manos a la altura de sus caderas, riéndose cuando Manigoldo no se hizo a un lado pero pareció quejarse, al mismo tiempo que besaba su mejilla, para finalizar por sus labios escuchando un ligero quejido de su consorte, sin responder aquella pregunta puesto que sería demasiado larga y en vez de tranquilizarlo probablemente lo asustaría.

— Tengo muchas ideas en mente, pero primero debes descansar Manigoldo, eso sería lo mejor.

Respondió besando su sien, recostándose a su lado para poder acurrucarse a su lado, rodeando su cuerpo con sus brazos primero por la espalda, sintiendo que Manigoldo se volteaba, recargando su rostro contra su pecho como si quisiera usarle como una almohada, cerrando los ojos para tratar de dormir un poco, a pesar de saberse en los brazos de la muerte, una que nunca tenía suficiente de su cuerpo y a la cual ya se había entregado.

— Como si pudiera dormir en tus brazos...

Se quejo con cierto sarcasmo, sintiendo como Thanatos los limpiaba a ambos para después cubrirlos con una de las sabanas, ignorando sus palabras de momento ya que había demostrado pasión por sus caricias, que más daba que sus labios quisieran seguir mintiéndole, porque tenía razón en una cosa, el no podría dormir con su preciado consorte entre sus brazos, además, de que le servían sus palabras cuando quien se había rendido era él.

— Podríamos continuar con nuestros placeres, pero no creo que tu cuerpo lo soporte...

Aquella declaración recibió la respuesta esperada, porque Manigoldo se sonrojo inmediatamente y trato de separarse de su cuerpo, siendo imposible para él, Thanatos lo abrazaba con fuerza, recorriendo su cabello con las puntas de sus dedos, con la misma gentileza que le daba escalofríos.

— Bastardo...

Susurro entonces, olvidándose de sus intentos por escapar de sus brazos, cerrando los ojos para recuperarse de su esperado regreso, sintiendo en todo ese momento como Thanatos no dejaba de tocarlo, sus ojos fijos en su figura medio dormida.

— Esa dulzura Manigoldo...

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Hypnos al sentir el cosmos de su hermano decidió visitarlo con premura, olvidando que su consorte estaba en su templo, seguro de cualquiera de sus intentos por eliminarlo, encontrando a varias ninfas que custodiaban al dios de la muerte, las que susurraban algo sobre un demonio escapado de los más profundos abismos del infierno.

Esa descripción le quedaba pensó el dios del sueño abriéndose paso, escuchando como trataban de advertirle que no le gustaría lo que su hermano estaba realizando a sus espaldas, pero no era a sus espaldas que lo hacía, sino sin importarle sus deseos o su afecto, Thanatos en ocasiones era demasiado cruel.

Al ingresar en la habitación lo que vio fue a Thanatos desnudo estirando sus músculos, quien al verlo no hizo nada para disimular su desnudes, ni las marcas que manchaban su prístina piel de porcelana.

— ¿Nunca has aprendido a tocar Hypnos?

El dios del sueño pudo ver con facilidad como aquellas marcas, las que laceraban su espalda eran uñas, claras señales de un encuentro de pasión, las que de momento pudo recorrer, tal vez porque su hermano quería que las viera, mostrarle su deseo por ese humano.

— Antes no lo necesitaba.

Respondió observando de reojo el lecho en donde el mortal yacía desnudo, completamente dormido sobre varios almohadones, con una sabana apenas cubriendo su sexo, llamando la atención a su piel cubierta de moretones, algunas mordidas y otras marcas resultado de la pasión de su hermano por un mortal, un mero humano que aun no podía destruir.

— Es cierto, pero ahora no creo que Manigoldo se sienta seguro en tu presencia.

Aquella respuesta fue demasiado cruel para Hypnos, quien vio como su hermano se cubría con su túnica, con tanta gracia como era su costumbre, pero evitándole disfrutar de su cuerpo celestial, parecía que lo que decían las ninfas era cierto, Thanatos había perdido la razón.

— No curaras tus heridas.

Pronuncio entonces, notando como Thanatos seguía admirándolas en un espejo, riéndose por su preocupación, notando que Manigoldo se retorcía en sueños perdiendo el último tramo de la sabana, buscando su cuerpo al otro lado del colchón.

— No, me gustan, eso demuestra la pasión de mi consorte divino, querido hermano.

Hypnos entonces lo noto, en la muñeca del humano había un tatuaje plateado, casi transparente de unas alas de cuervo, las que correspondían con la forma de su hermano, con la armadura y las alas que en ocasiones portaba en los campos elíseos.

— ¿Uniste tu divinidad a esa miserable criatura? ¿Acaso has perdido la razón?

Thanatos de pronto se puso muy serio avanzando en dirección de Hypnos, sujetándolo de la barbilla como si fuera a besarlo, pero en vez de eso llevo sus labios al oído del dios de cabellera dorada, dejando unos cuantos centímetros de distancia para que pudiera sentir su frío aliento.

— No, por el contrario, nunca he sido más sensato Hypnos, tú eres mi hermano y te quiero, pero no como lo hago con Manigoldo, él despierta algo de lo que yo pensé carecía, lujuria, deseo, amor, todos los sentimientos que hasta este momento yo despreciaba, así que haznos un favor si quieres conservar lo poco que tienes de mi, deja en paz a mi consorte.

Hypnos ya no dijo nada, porque no era necesario, su hermano comprendía perfectamente que no lo haría, así que si deseaba que esa despreciable criatura siguiera con vida, no podría dejarlo solo jamás, porque en ese momento, él lo liberaría de su cadena.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Manigoldo despertó aun desnudo, cubierto con la sabana y percibiendo un aroma delicioso, el cual provenía de los manjares que Thanatos había hecho traer para su consorte a las mimas ninfas que se atrevieron a espiarlos, quienes no parecían demasiado arrepentidas pero aun no entendían el porqué de su deseo por su consorte.

— Ya despertaste.

Le informo Thanatos sentándose a su lado, tomando una de sus manos para besarla con delicadeza, al mismo tiempo que tres ninfas servían su alimento, algo de vino y traían algo que parecía ropajes de color blanco.

— ¿En serio crees eso?

Thanatos no espero a que sus ninfas terminaran de arreglar la túnica blanca que había creado para su amante, ellas no estaban para juzgarlos y tomando una tostada con algo de mermelada de color naranja brillante, la llevo a la boca de Manigoldo, para que comiera de ella.

— Eso creo, aunque podría darte un beso de buenos días, así me aseguraría que realmente estamos despiertos y no es una ilusión, porque no soportaría que tu entusiasmo fuera solo un dulce sueño.

Las mejillas de Manigoldo se pintaron de rojo brillante, primero cuando el dios llevo la tostada a su boca y después al recordar todo lo que había hecho, en especial como le había respondido, preguntándose que ocurrió con él para consentir actuar los depravados actos del dios de la muerte.

— Así estoy bien, gracias.

Respondió segundos antes de que Thanatos le robara un beso, levantándose poco después en busca de la túnica que había decidido su amante vestiría de ahora en adelante, un ropaje exquisito, mucho más acorde a los campos elíseos y la masculina belleza que poseía su consorte.

— No, no es un sueño.

Manigoldo se levanto abandonando el desayuno que Thanatos había dejado en su cama, buscando su ropa de inmediato, no le gustaba permanecer desnudo mucho tiempo, notando que no estaba por ninguna parte, sólo los lienzos blancos que su dios admiraba con detenimiento, preguntándose qué era eso y si se suponía que debía vestirse con ello.

— ¿Qué diablos es eso?

Aquella pregunta llamó la atención de Thanatos, quien se lo mostro con orgullo, durante toda la noche sus ninfas lo habían creado para él, creyendo que sería él quien lo portaría, claro que su receptáculo humano, aquella que no estaba dispuesto a portar por más tiempo.

— Esto es tu nueva ropa, es mucho más acorde para el consorte del dios de la muerte y para la belleza de los campos elíseos, no lo crees así.

La tela era preciosa, tan blanca como las sabanas de su lecho y la túnica que cubría la armadura negra de su dios, no había ningún detalle que pudiera considerarse femenino, en realidad, era como sacado de uno de los libros de historia de su maestro, aun el cinturón con estampado plateado que parecía un lienzo de seda.

— No me pondré eso.

Pronuncio notando que la túnica dejaba sus hombros descubiertos, así como parte de su pecho, no demasiado, apenas podrían verse las clavículas y el hueco que se formaba entre ambas, aquel que Thanatos parecía encontrar especialmente erótico si el moretón que tenía sobre este era una muestra de ello.

— Por mi puedes andar desnudo, no me molestaría, aunque mis ninfas creerán que eres un demonio sacado del más profundo de los círculos del inframundo...

Aquello lo dijo riéndose al ver su molestia y como se lo ponía a regañadientes, notando después de amarrar el lienzo plateado alrededor de su cintura, que este colgaba, escondiendo una abertura del lado derecho que llegaba hasta su cadera, al menos, eso trato de hacer, porque al caminar estaba seguro que sus piernas podían verse, junto a las inequívocas huellas de los dedos que Thanatos había dejado marcados en su piel.

— ¿Qué se supone que es esto?

Susurro dando un brinco involuntario, más debido a la sorpresa que a sentir desagrado por la frialdad de la piel de su dios, cuando sintió la mano de Thanatos recorrer su muslo, introduciéndose por debajo del lienzo plateado, alejándose lo suficiente para apartarse del dios de la muerte, quien se limito a sonreír con esa egocéntrica expresión suya.

— Ropa de épocas lejanas, Manigoldo, pronto te acostumbraras a ella.

Era diferente al que le hizo portar los primeros días de su encierro, al menos esta llegaba hasta su pantorrilla, pero de todas formas le hacía comprender que no había forma de marcharse, que su decisión estaba tomada y que esta era ser el consorte de la muerte.

— Ven, siéntate junto a mí, se que tienes hambre.

Le insto a sentarse junto a él, ofreciéndole otra tostada de una fruta que jamás había probado, la que crecía en tierras cálidas, donde siempre brillaba el sol, la clase de manjar que un santo dorado no puede permitirse.

— Y que esto te gustara.


	30. Pluma de acero.

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias...

Avisos: Esta historia contiene Slash, yaoi, m/m, está basada en El Lienzo Perdido y en el inframundo de Saint Seiya Saga de Hades. Contiene las parejas Minos/Albafica, Thanatos/Manigoldo, Manigoldo/Albafica. Tendrá escenas de violación, sadomasoquismo y relaciones entre dos hombres.

Resumen: Hades se ha llevado la victoria y es el momento de recompensar a sus leales espectros. Minos y Thanatos desean al guerrero que los humillo como su esclavo y de ahora en adelante, Manigoldo y Albafica atravesaran un calvario que no parece tener fin. Minos/Albafica Thanatos/Manigoldo Manigoldo/Albafica

Inframundo.

Capítulo 30

Pluma de acero.

— ¿Qué se supone que es esto?

Susurro dando un brinco involuntario, más debido a la sorpresa que a sentir desagrado por la frialdad de la piel de su dios, cuando sintió la mano de Thanatos recorrer su muslo, introduciéndose por debajo del lienzo plateado, alejándose lo suficiente para apartarse del dios de la muerte, quien se limito a sonreír con esa egocéntrica expresión suya.

— Ropa de épocas lejanas, Manigoldo, pronto te acostumbraras a ella.

Era diferente al que le hizo portar los primeros días de su encierro, al menos esta llegaba hasta su pantorrilla, pero de todas formas le hacía comprender que no había forma de marcharse, que su decisión estaba tomada y que esta era ser el consorte de la muerte.

— Ven, siéntate junto a mí, se que tienes hambre.

Le insto a sentarse junto a él, ofreciéndole otra tostada de una fruta que jamás había probado, la que crecía en tierras cálidas, donde siempre brillaba el sol, la clase de manjar que un santo dorado no puede permitirse.

— Y que esto te gustara.

Manigoldo dudo por unos instantes, como cada ocasión en que había actuado sin pensarlo siempre llegaba la resaca, ese momento en el que temía que su decisión no fue la mejor, pero como cada una de aquellas ocasiones ya no había forma de dar marcha atrás, por lo que se sentó a su lado, tomando la tostada de los dedos del dios de la muerte para comerla.

— Dices que de haberme encontrado antes que Hypnos, mi pasado habría sido menos doloroso, así que supongo que desde un principio hubieras tomado lo que deseabas.

Thanatos había meditado mucho aquella posibilidad, que habría hecho de encontrar a Manigoldo a tiempo, pero nunca pensó en tomarlo apenas llegara a su cuidado, eso lo hubiera arruinado, dejando solo una cascara de ojos muertos, algo que no le apetecía en lo absoluto, muchos dioses gustaban de los efebos o criaturas mucho menores, uno de ellos Zeus o la diosa Afrodita, pero él no lo hacía, tal vez por eso su consorte tenía aquella apariencia tan diferente a la de sus ninfas.

— Te habría entrenado en persona y serías mucho más poderoso de lo que fuiste cuando me derrotaste.

Manigoldo tomó entonces uno de los trozos de carne acompañada de hongos, tomate y unas hojas verdes, no con el tenedor sino con la punta de los dedos, regresando el gesto del dios de la muerte, acercándolo a su boca para alimentarlo con este.

— Demuéstramelo, estoy cansado de permanecer en este templo sin hacer nada y si dices que me entrenaras quiero saber de que eres capaz, Thanatos.

El dios de la muerte acepto el bocado que su consorte le ofrecía, encontrando divertido el reto de Manigoldo, quien se levanto entonces estirando sus brazos para lamer después del jugo sobrante entre sus dedos, después girando su cuello para realizar un pequeño calentamiento, esperando que Thanatos le enseñara hacia donde debían dirigirse.

— Muy bien, pero no tendré piedad.

Le advirtió dirigiéndose a la salida, buscando un área de los campos elíseos en donde podrían entrenar, las ninfas, una decena de ellas les seguían de cerca un tanto preocupadas, preguntándose qué era lo que ocurría con su amado dios de la muerte, notando como Manigoldo caminaba con los brazos detrás de la espalda, observándolas de reojo con una sonrisa de lado, actuando como si fuera dueño de aquellos campos.

— ¿Quién dice que la necesito?

Encontraron un sitio en el campo rodeado por columnas, algunas cortadas a la mitad, cuyos restos yacían en el suelo cubiertas de grietas, en donde había un círculo perfecto de mármol blanco, el suelo era verde con flores de varios colores, ninguna de ellas rosas, en donde Thanatos ingreso, despojándose de la mayor parte de su armadura, quedando en un traje negro ceñido al cuerpo, con las botas y los guantes.

— Yo no estoy diciendo eso, pero los dos sabemos que no soy el mismo que enfrentaste y aunque este sea solo un entrenamiento, no aceptare tener un consorte que no pueda defenderse por sí solo.

Manigoldo seguía vestido con la túnica blanca que no estaba hecha para el combate, sin convocar su armadura negra, no aceptaría ninguna clase de ventaja, no era débil y no le tenía miedo a un poco de trabajo duro.

— Cuando nos enfrentamos me pregunte, porque diablos gritabas tanto y peleabas tan poco.

Seguía siendo un guerrero insolente, eso le gustaba, pero debía asegurarse que su consorte pudiera cuidarse solo, si acaso deseaba que sobreviviera a la venganza de Hypnos, a quien, si terminaba actuando como suponía, y estaba seguro que lo haría, no le importarían sus amenazas, nunca lo tomaba en serio.

— Ponte tu armadura Manigoldo, no quiero que salgas lastimado.

Aquello recibió una risa de su consorte, quien se lanzo hacia él convocando su cosmos, ansioso por utilizar su poder, sus técnicas, olvidarse de aquel sentimiento de desamparo que lo había torturado hasta ese momento, al mismo tiempo que Thanatos creaba una esfera alrededor del circulo de mármol, una técnica que usaba cuando deseaba entrenar por su cuenta.

— ¡Tu sólo pelea!

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

— ¿Yo me preguntaría cual vida vale más, el encierro y la eterna soledad o la compañía de un amante con todos los lujos que tu le has dado?

Aquellas fueron las últimas palabras de Radamanthys, antes de que abandonara al juez Minos, el que en la época del mito fue su hermano y ahora no era más que un colega, al menos eso era para él.

Por fin había logrado pagarle aquel honor de servirle al dios Hades, ya no tenía porque sentirse culpable de asesinar a ese guerrero, por inocente que fuera o por inútil que resultara, lo que si sabía era que no quería meterse en aquel asunto, en las apuestas de sus dioses, porque odiaba la idea de convertirse en el juguete de alguien.

Ya lo había sido por demasiado tiempo sirviendo bajo las ordenes de Pandora, cada ocasión ocurría lo mismo, esa mujer lo trataba peor que a un perro y creía que el soportaba ese tormento no por lealtad al dios Hades, sino porque de alguna forma, le amaba.

El segundo juez del inframundo estaba seguro que no podría amar a nadie tan cruel, una entidad que utilizara a otra como un mero juguete y creyera amarle, estaba en un error, porque el amor se trataba de respeto, comprensión y deseo, ninguno de aquellos sentimientos lo ataban a esa mujer cuya tarea era de suma importancia para su dios, a la que debía servir si acaso deseaba que Hades gobernara el mundo de los mortales, aquellos que aceptaban su dominio al menos, los demás, forzosamente eran destruidos porque no tenían utilidad alguna para su señor.

Pandora era muy atractiva, cada aspecto físico de la llave de las desgracias era hermoso, podría decir que le gustaba su apariencia física, pero odiaba su espíritu, a ella la despreciaba pero era lo suficiente amable para ignorarle por completo, su lealtad por su dios se lo exigía.

Observando sus manos heridas con gruesos cortes de las zarzas de aquella rosa, la sangre cayendo profusamente, manchando el suelo con ella quiso concentrarse en lo que juzgo de aquella belleza, encontrando que era lo contrario a Pandora según su punto de vista, hermoso pero a su vez humilde, perfecto en todo sentido, aun sin sus recuerdos.

Al ingresar a su templo vio a Valentine esperándolo con una postura extraña, escondía algo detrás de su espalda, parecía nervioso, demasiado abstraído en sus pensamientos, pero no tanto como para ignorar que sus manos sangraban, atendiéndolo sin pedirle permiso, enfocado en su bienestar como siempre, aun antes de ser elegidos como guerreros en el ejercito de Hades.

No había reparado en su valor ni en sus sentimientos hasta su gran resurrección, momentos antes de que Hades los convocara a todos para darles su premio, su gran recompensa, encontrando demasiado sentido a sus palabras, servirle a Pandora como lo hacía manchaba su honor, no tenía porque soportar semejante castigo, el tenía un nombre, una armadura, honor y ser tratado como un perro, le robaba todo eso.

Radamanthys recordaba haber caminado con su armadura de Wyvern por los pasillos que daban al cuarto del trono, esperando que aquella ceremonia fuera mucho más corta que aquella que transcurrió algunas guerras atrás durante su anterior victoria.

La imagen que encontró en la antesala fue una por demás extraña, Pandora y ese debilucho felino se encontraban en ella, al otro estaba Valentine, con su armadura, listo para atacar a la dama negra, quien parecía furiosa por la resurrección de Persephone, la dama de hierro del inframundo, la verdadera soberana y esposa de Hades, quien seguramente en aquellos momentos, se encontraba a lado de su compañero, cuyo lugar no abandonaría hasta que perdieran una de las múltiples guerras que se avecinaban.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

— Radamanthys, justo ahora estábamos hablando de ti.

Radamanthys en el castillo generalmente no portaba el casco, no como lo hacía Valentine, cuyo rostro estaba oculto bajo las sombras de su armadura, al ver su enojo podía suponer que Pandora había vuelto a insultarlo, haciendo que se preguntara la razón de su constante protección, por decirlo de alguna forma.

— No metas a mi querido señor en esto, bruja.

Aquel insulto provoco que ella enfureciera, y que Cheshire pareciera a punto de saltar en contra de su fiel soldado, pero se detuvo al ver como Radamanthys colocaba un brazo entre ambos, como si fuera una barrera advirtiéndole con ese movimiento a ese espectro de apariencia andrógina que no dejaría que lastimaran a su subordinado.

— Ya te lo he advertido Valentine, así que márchate antes de que yo mismo te castigue por tu osadía.

Pandora comenzó a reírse, llevando una de sus manos a su pecho, colocando una en su cintura, el dolor en la expresión de Valentine era tangible, tanto que sin proponérselo pudo juzgarlo, al menos la superficie de su cosmos, sintiendo la tristeza, pero más aun, el dolor y amor, un sentimiento puro dirigido a él.

— Ya lo escuchaste perro rabioso, mi mascota no te quiere consigo.

Radamanthys le observo marcharse preguntándose a que se debía aquella sensación, si era posible que Valentine pudiera albergar esos sentimientos hacia él, después de haberlo asesinado, cuando solo le había demostrado dureza y rechazo, aun cuando no eran espectros, cuando disfrutaban de su pacifica vida en Inglaterra.

— Pronto me marchare del Inframundo, Persephone no me desea cerca de su esposo y ha ordenado que regrese al castillo Heinstein con un espectro de mi selección para que me custodie.

Ella se acerco a el entonces tomándolo del mentón con delicadeza, para después darle la espalda, ingresando en el cuarto del trono con demasiada seguridad, suponiendo que la seguiría como hasta entonces, pero ella lo había dicho desde antes, su lealtad no era suya sino de su dios, su amor no le pertenecía y ahora que Hades por fin había logrado extender el inframundo en toda la tierra, destruido a todos los humanos que fueran indignos, llevado la noche eterna al mundo, ya no tenía porque obedecer sus órdenes ni soportar sus insultos.

— Un espectro de su selección...

Podría ser Cheshire, pero ese endemoniado gato le seguiría a donde fuera, obedecería sus ordenes sin que Hades tuviera que imponérselo, por lo cual, probablemente él sería el elegido de Pandora, tres cientos años más de aquella servidumbre era mucho más de lo que el podía soportar, por lo que decidió, que cuando le preguntaran cual era su mayor deseo, este sería servirle únicamente a su dios, a nadie más.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

— No son nada Valentine, curaran dentro de poco...

Respondió alejándose de la harpía que le miraba con asombro, casi con culpabilidad, aun guardando algo detrás de su espalda, un objeto que parecía que no deseaba que viera, llamando su atención por unos instantes, pero al mismo tiempo, recordó más de aquel día.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Dos de los espectros habían solicitado a uno de sus enemigos como su esclavo, llamando su atención, encontrando esa petición absurda, demasiado cruel, por un momento poso su mirada en Pandora, quien parecía furiosa al percatarse de la cercanía de Persephone a su dios, como ella estaba sentada a la izquierda de Hades, sus ojos cerrados, pero podría jurar que su atención estaba fija en la dama negra.

Radamanthys era uno de los jueces, no podía abandonar su lugar en los salones del juicio, aun así no quería arriesgarse, por lo que al llegar su turno se acerco a su señor, quien parecía adivinar su deseo de hablarle solo a él o tal vez fue su esposa, porque de pronto una esfera los rodeo a los tres.

— Habla Radamanthys, cual quieres que sea tu premio.

El segundo juez del inframundo se agacho, pensando en las palabras adecuadas, no quería insultar a su dios, pero aun así, no estaba dispuesto a seguir siendo el perro de Pandora, Valentine estaba en lo correcto, no tenia porque soportarlo.

— Mi señor, le he servido con gusto y siempre lo hare, pero me temo que mi petición está relacionada con mi actual servicio, el que realice durante la guerra.

Hades asintió, su esposa ladeo un poco la cabeza, notando su molestia e inmediatamente salió del círculo, dejándolos a solas, suponiendo que el más leal de los espectros de su amado esposo, necesitaba de aquella muestra de respeto, el que Pandora le había arrebatado.

— Pandora ha sobrepasado sus funciones y su actitud carente de respeto por mis soldados me ha molestado, ella solo es una llave, nada más, pero aun así creyó ser capaz de ordenarle a mis espectros, siguió las órdenes de los dioses gemelos, ignorando por su propio beneficio que ellos han tratado de traicionarme en más de una ocasión.

Radamanthys encontraba aquellas palabras demasiado duras, pero no interrumpió a su dios, quien leía sus deseos a la perfección, como si estuviera adivinándolos, o tal vez, no era el único que encontraba las órdenes de Pandora humillantes.

— Solo su lealtad hacia mí, así como el consejo de mi esposa, me han hecho recapacitar y en vez de brindarle el descanso que merece ahora que su utilidad ha llegado a un fin, le dejare vivir en el castillo Heinstein hasta el último de sus días, nada le faltara, hasta tendrá un espectro que la proteja, pero deberá comprender que no puedo y no le concederé el servicio de uno de mis jueces, ellos tienen sus tareas definidas en los salones del juicio.

Radamanthys jadeo sorprendido al escuchar esas palabras, aquella seria su petición, ser libre de aquella mujer, la que Hades había adivinado, quien se levanto de su trono, para que él lo hiciera también.

— Pero te concederé esto, serás libre de Pandora durante nuestra victoria, solo me obedecerás a mí, a nadie más.

El segundo juez del inframundo sonrió, casi estuvo a punto de agradecer su decisión, pero Hades lo despidió, enfocando su atención en Aiacos y en cada uno de los espectros que le precedieron, aun en Valentine, quien al realizar su petición la hizo con un tono de voz tan bajo que no pudo escucharlo, sin embargo, parecía que la respuesta de su dios fue una que no lo complació en lo absoluto.

Porque su mirada era la misma que uso cuando decidió proteger a Pandora, sí pudiera nombrarla, sería decepción, pero no se atrevió a eso, no cuando Valentine le observo fijamente con sus ojos amarillos, aquellos que siempre estaban cargados de un sentimiento en particular que le daba miedo clasificar, uno intenso, que siempre había estado ahí.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

— Lo sé mi señor, usted es demasiado fuerte...

Pronuncio a sus espaldas su fiel soldado, recargándose contra él con delicadeza, como si esperara que de un momento a otro le atacaría utilizando toda su fuerza, pero no lo hizo, sintiendo que no podía moverse, observándolo de reojo utilizando su mayor estatura para ello, notando un resplandor dorado proveniente de un arma que su soldado había guardado a sus espaldas, una daga tal vez.

Radamanthys por un momento se pregunto si acaso deseaba matarlo, sí sus advertencias eran reales y quién pagaría los resultados de la obsesión de Minos por la belleza sería él, sin embargo, al aguzar la vista vio la punta de una flecha con la forma de un corazón, esa era la flecha de Cupido o Eros, aquel dios que gustaba de alborotar a las ninfas de Thanatos, cuyas armas forzaban el amor en quien era herido con ella.

— Usted es lo único que anhelo...

Lo único que anhelaba, aquellas palabras ya habían sido pronunciadas con anterioridad, primero en el castillo que los vio nacer, a él en una alta cuna engendrado por sangre noble, a su leal Valentine en condiciones mucho menos favorables, convirtiéndose desde pequeño en su mayordomo, aunque él no lo llamaría de aquella forma.

El espectro de la harpía era su única compañía en ese castillo, el único que podía comprenderlo y al único que le dejaba entrenar con él o acercársele, siempre fue muy huraño, encontrando desagradables la mayor parte de las concepciones de sus padres, en especial, aquellas que decían ellos eran superiores a los que le rodeaban, en especial, a sus sirvientes.

Los que en un principio estaban furiosos al saber que su heredero había decidido tomar a Valentine como su única compañía, una que al cumplir los dieciséis años pronuncio aquellas mismas palabras, unas que no entendió en lo absoluto, pero que ahora comprendía, su fiel subordinado lo deseaba, pero no sabía si en realidad lo amaba o solo era como Minos o Pandora.

— ¿Aun persiste?

Pregunto Radamanthys permitiendo que los brazos de Valentine lo rodearan por la cintura, demasiado receloso del contacto humano o espectral, encontrando inquietante el deseo de la harpía, quien casi parecía querer esconderse en su cuerpo, llevando su mano con lentitud a su espalda para tomar el arma que ya había visto, esperando que no lo traicionara, porque en ese momento, sabría porque era el segundo juez del inframundo.

Juzgándolo por unos instantes con el poder que Hades le había otorgado, perdiéndose en la intensidad de su amor y su deseo por él, uno que jamás había presenciado dedicado a su persona, observando alguno de sus recuerdos, los más importantes, todos en los cuales él de una u otra forma participaba, desde el primer instante en que se cruzaron sus caminos.

Haciendo que se preguntara porque nunca comprendió la lealtad absoluta de su fiel Valentine por lo que era, sin saber si le correspondía en un principio, él jamás había pensado en aquellos asuntos mortales una vez que reencarnaba, a eso se refería Minos cuando decía que sus gustos eran por demás extraños, porque no le interesaba el placer de la carne, solo el honor de la batalla.

No hasta ese momento en el cual podía sentir la intensidad del amor de Valentine, así como su odio por Pandora y su desagrado por la rosa de Minos, por cualquiera que pensara tendría lo que él no podría sin esa flecha maldita, un artilugio que no era digno de la lealtad del espectro de cabello rosa.

— Lo siento mi amado señor Radamanthys...

Radamanthys como cada uno de los jueces podía ver los pecados de los hombres o los espectros, leyendo a Valentine como un libro abierto, notando antes que su fiel Harpía lo hiciera sus dudas, la indecisión de usar la flecha de Cupido en su contra, traicionándolo, o no usarla y perderlo para siempre.

Por unos momentos Valentine estuvo a punto de atacarlo por la espalda, considerándose a sí mismo como una despreciable criatura, proyectando su desesperación y su deseo, sentimientos que comenzaban a confundirlo, porque poco a poco, comenzaba a preguntarse de qué forma podría aliviar el dolor de su aliado y si estaba dispuesto a tratar de corresponderle.

— Pero no puedo...

Sollozo cayendo de rodillas, con la odiada flecha en su mano, pidiéndole perdón por no poder herirlo por la espalda o por siquiera tratar de intentarlo, su cabello cubría su rostro al igual que una de sus manos, sin defenderse, creyendo que sería castigado al ver la flecha, pensando que hubiera podido lastimarlo sin que lo notara.

Radamanthys nunca había sentido algo como eso, un amor tan puro, tan dolorosamente claro, mucho menos en las entrañas del inframundo, logrando que su congelado corazón se ablandara, dispuesto a brindarle lo que necesitaba, porque alguien que manifestara aquellos sentimientos por él, merecía que correspondiera a su afecto, a pesar de no saber cómo hacerlo.

Valentine no se atrevía a mirarlo, lloraba su arrepentimiento a sus pies, bañándolo con sus lágrimas, llenándolo de ternura, logrando despertar lo que le quedaba de humanidad, encontrándolo hermoso por primera vez en toda su historia, una que iba mucho más allá de su nacimiento en el castillo de sus padres humanos.

— No puedo hacerlo... no me convertiré en esa mujer, ni en esos espectros, yo no deseo un sirviente, yo sólo deseo un poco de su amor...

Sus palabras, sus lamentos, finalizaron lo que su deseo y su amor habían iniciado, logrando lo que nadie en toda su historia, desde la época del mito logro conseguir, aun así, debía escuchar lo que Valentine tenía que decirle.

Tomándolo con demasiada fuerza de la muñeca que sostenía la flecha dorada, logrando que esta cayera al suelo con un sonido metálico que despertó a su fiel Valentine, quien le observo de pronto, aun con lágrimas en sus ojos, arrepentido.

— ¿Usarías eso conmigo?

Pregunto con un tono de voz que esperaba fuera neutral antes de jalarlo en dirección de sus brazos, rodeándolo con ellos, utilizando la misma fuerza que usaba en sus batallas, sin importarle que Valentine vistiera su armadura y el su túnica del juicio.

Acariciando su cabeza con cuidado, tratando de ser tan delicado como podía, sintiendo el temblor en el cuerpo de Valentine, quien se aferraba a su cuerpo con desesperación.

— No, no puedo, creí que podría pero no quiero algo falso y si usted decide que lo mejor es mandarme lejos, en ese caso... lo aceptare, pero antes usted tiene que saber lo mucho que lo amo.

Radamanthys no era un espectro que disfrutara de los discursos, el era más un hombre de acciones, por lo cual, sosteniendo con fuerza el cuerpo de su sirviente, con tanta fiereza que por un momento Valentine pensó sería destruido por aquel que amaba, lo beso silenciando sus absurdos gimoteos, arrebatándole su casco para poder acariciar su cabello, esperando que con eso fuera suficiente.

—Valentine, yo no necesito de artilugios para seducir a mis amantes, tu tampoco...

Su voz era la misma que usaba en los salones del juicio, cuando le encomendaba realizar proezas en nombre de su dios, pero sus besos, sus caricias eran aquello con lo que siempre había soñado, permitiéndose sonreír al saberse correspondido por su señor después de todo ese tiempo de espera.

Quien finalizo el beso separándose de Valentine, tomando la flecha con una de sus manos, preguntándose qué hacer con ella y si debía regresarla al sucio lugar de donde vino, sin saber que aquella flecha fue concedida por el juez Minos.

Aquel era el único secreto que no pudo leer en su fiel subordinado, quien aguardaba por recibir una orden o cualquier palabra que le mostrara que aquel beso, que aquellas acciones no habían sido un sueño ni una alucinación.

Radamanthys guardo la flecha en un cofre en su salón de trofeos, uno cubierto por las armas de los guerreros que había derrotado a través de su historia, escuchando como Valentine lo seguía de cerca, aun temiendo que aquella repentina suerte fuera solo un sueño del dios Hypnos.

— Valentine.

Pronuncio ofreciéndole una mano, la que tomo con gusto, sonrojándose inmediatamente al ver que lo llevaba en dirección de su alcoba, cuya cama negra los esperaba para que pudieran fundir sus cuerpos en uno solo.

La habitación de Radamanthys era oscura, con pocos muebles, libros amontonados en cualquier parte, muchos de ellos abiertos, otros con hojas sueltas, una de las esferas alumbraba ese cuarto, la que comenzó a seguirlos apenas dieron un paso en la guarida del Wyvern.

Cuya armadura estaba dispuesta de tal forma que parecía custodiar a su amo desde un altar de ónix, mirándolos, logrando que Valentine sintiera un estremecimiento recorrer su cuerpo.

— ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

Pregunto entonces su amado juez sirviendo una bebida en dos vasos hexagonales, ofreciéndole uno, al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en la cama, esperando por su respuesta.

— Temía que me rechazara y que por mi error, usted se alejaría de mí, pensándome indigno, un castigo que no soportaría mi amado señor Radamanthys.

Valentine que llevaba su casco en el hueco de su brazo se quito la armadura, la que fue a posarse junto a la de Radamanthys, haciendo que pensara que se veían muy bien juntas, creyendo que tal vez aquello era una señal.

— ¿Qué es lo que deseas de mi?

Muy pocas veces la harpía se había atrevido a imaginarse correspondido por su juez, pero en sus sueños, aun aquellos menos brillantes, Radamanthys era por mucho más voraz, no tan indiferente.

— Su amor, su deseo, lo que usted quiera darme.

Por un momento Valentine creía que su amado señor no le correspondía, que solo actuaba de manera noble, brindándole lo que pensaba que necesitaba, una vez que constato su lealtad, como no pudo usar la flecha de Cupido que ahora estaba fuera de su alcance.

— Ven a mí, Valentine.

Le ordenaron levantándose de la cama, abriendo los brazos para recibirlo en ellos, ofrecimiento que la harpía no pudo ignorar, tratando de fundirse en ese cuerpo fuerte, pero gentil, que volvió a rodearlo con suavidad, besando su cabeza.

— ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada?

Aquella pregunta era extraña y su respuesta, por sincera que fuera no creía que fuera suficiente para su amado señor, dejándose envolver en el calor de su cuerpo, en sus protectores brazos, rodeando su cuerpo con los suyos, suspirando por fin cuando Radamanthys lo recostó a su lado, los dos perfectamente vestidos.

Haciéndole recordar el día que Hades anuncio su victoria, cuando pensó que su mayor deseo no podría cumplirse, pero ahora que se hallaba en los brazos de su juez, no podía más que estar agradecido con su dios por no conceder su deseo, de aquella forma, sabría que Radamanthys no lo amaba en realidad y esa verdad, lo volvería loco.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Valentine al despertar supo que habían ganado la guerra, que su juez los había llevado a la victoria o que en todo caso, fue uno de los conductos para ella, sintiéndose orgulloso de pertenecer a su guardia.

En ese momento cada uno de los participes de la guerra santa tenían que estar presentes, esa era una ceremonia que Hades conducía en persona, premiando su esfuerzo, un acto que los conducía a realizar los sacrificios necesarios, que refrendaba su lealtad.

Pero lo que él esperaba era encontrar a Radamanthys, pedirle o suplicarle que le permitiera seguir bajos sus órdenes, por eso caminaba sin prestarle atención a sus alrededores, ni siquiera a las figuras que aguardaban por el mismo hombre que él buscaba.

Hasta que fue demasiado tarde, encontrándose frente a frente de nueva cuenta con Pandora y su gato mascota, quien sonrió al verle, burlándose de su muerte bajo las manos de su amado juez o eso intento, ya que de pronto, sin que le diera cualquier advertencia estuvo a punto de atacarlo, si Pandora no se hubiera interpuesto en su camino.

— Sí es el perro rabioso, has perdido a tu amo o el te ha dejado libre.

Valentine no se molesto en responder aquellas palabras en un principio, la última vez que lo hizo, sus deseos por destruirla y vengar el honor de quien amaba nublaron su mente, no deseaba iniciar esos siglos de paz manchando sus manos con sangre.

— Mi amado señor Radamanthys es uno de los jueces del inframundo y yo solo le sirvo a él, mi lugar es a su lado, pero el tuyo Pandora, es en el panteón.

Pandora no escucho sus palabras al principio, pero su gato, el espectro que siempre le acompañaba trato de atacarlo en respuesta utilizando sus garras, un golpe que el siendo el espectro más poderoso de la legión de Radamanthys, esquivo con facilidad, contrarrestando su técnica con un fuerte golpe de su mano derecha.

— ¡Como te atreves!

Respondió ella convocando su cosmos, atacándolo con este, pero de nuevo Valentine, ahora con la bendición de su dios duplicando su poderoso cosmos, logro esquivar la furia de Pandora, quien al ver que su poder no había sido incrementado como el de los demás espectros, maldijo en silencio, sintiéndose traicionada.

Primero le habían dicho que sería enviada lejos de Hades al castillo Heinstein, ahora un simple perro rabioso podía atacarla y ella tenía que soportarlo, así como la mirada cargada de orgullo de esa odiosa harpía, la que era tan despreciable como la bestia del mito.

— Parece que has perdido su protección Pandora, no me sorprende, tu solo debes abrir una caja después de todo.

Ella frunció el seño, pero de nuevo logro controlar su enojo y su despecho, mirándolo fijamente como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos, para después reírse de su deseo, con una sonora carcajada que lo lleno de rabia.

— Parece que el perro rabioso quiere mandar a su amo, pero no te sorprendas si Radamanthys no te desea, su amor es de Hades, no tuyo, tú que solo eres una insignificante harpía.

Valentine apretó los dientes y hubiera atacado a Pandora, de no escuchar los pasos de Radamanthys, quien les observo atento, preguntándose porque estaban discutiendo, que era eso que lo había provocado, sin saber que era él una de las razones del odio entre ambos.

— Radamanthys, justo ahora estábamos hablando de ti.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

— Pensé que no era digno de usted.

Eso era cierto, no se creía merecedor de la atención de Radamanthys de Wyvern, quien al escuchar esa respuesta, se recargo en sus codos, besándolo de nuevo, siempre con demasiada gentileza pero al mismo tiempo, con tanta pasión que no lo dejaba pensar con claridad.

— Eso es absurdo.

Declaro Radamanthys rodeando su cintura, para después buscar una forma de abrir la ropa que todos los espectros vestían debajo de su armadura y al no encontrarla con demasiada rapidez, abrirla por la fuerza, descubriendo el torso de Valentine, quien simplemente se sonrojo.

— Y que amaba a Pandora.

El juez del inframundo ya no quería escuchar más de aquellas absurdas palabras y lo silencio besando su pecho, llevando dos dedos a la boca de Valentine, quien con demasiada avidez comenzó a lamerlos, chupándolos como si se tratasen de dos apetitosos caramelos.

Notando como Radamanthys se detenía con una sonrisa en sus labios, como si quisiera ver cuanto lo deseaba, alejándose de su cuerpo para levantarse extendiendo los brazos, casi como si le invitara a quitarle la ropa, como en los viejos tiempos en los cuales era su paje, su mayordomo y su ayudante.

— Ya sabes que hacer.

Valentine se sonrojo aun más, pero se levanto con rapidez rodeando a Radamanthys, recorriendo la poca joyería que su túnica portaba, pensando que lo mejor era comenzar por quitarle aquellos galardones, no quería estropearlos de alguna manera.

— Si mi señor Radamanthys.

El juez sonrió al ver la premura del hombre de cabello rosa, quien trataba de ser tan profesional como en el pasado, pero al mismo tiempo, recorría la piel que iba liberando con las puntas de sus dedos, maravillándose por la fuerza de su amado, su masculinidad, así como su mirada casi salvaje, la que le recordaba un depredador, posada en cada una de sus acciones.

— ¿Pensabas en esto cuando me ayudabas en el pasado Valentine?

Valentine en ese momento estaba de rodillas, desabrochando el cinturón que rodeaba la cintura de su amado, relamiéndose los labios al ver que tan cerca estaba de su hombría, recordando todas aquellas ocasiones en las cuales deseo ser su amante, poder ser poseído por su señor, quien lo ignoraba, sin corresponder a sus deseos, al menos, eso pensaba hasta hacia pocos minutos.

— O te imaginabas a mí quitándote la ropa, haciéndote mío.

Aquello lo pronuncio antes de permitirle abrir sus pantalones, sosteniéndolo de los antebrazos para besarle con fuerza, recorriendo su espalda con las puntas de sus dedos, rasgando su camisa, de la cual no quedo más que girones en el suelo.

— Dime Valentine, yo no hare nada que tu no quieras.

Susurro en su oído antes de lamerlo, para mordisquearlo poco después, llevando una de sus fuertes manos a su entrepierna con algo de fuerza, sintiendo como Valentine se aferraba a su cuerpo, para soltarse de pronto, hincándose enfrente de su hombría mirándolo con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

— Quiero ser suyo mi señor, quiero que me ame con fuerza, quiero...

El espectro se relamió los labios antes de acariciar la entrepierna de su amado con sus manos a través de su ropa, para después restregarse contra ella, escuchando como su juez jadeaba al sentirlo a su lado.

— Quiero esto.

Dijo abriendo sus pantalones, para besar su hombría, tratando de apoderarse de su aroma y de su cuerpo, hacer que su juez lo deseara con la misma intensidad, quien sujeto su cabello, sentándose en la cama con las piernas abiertas.

— Lo quiero a usted.

Susurro acomodándose entre las piernas de Radamanthys, restregando su rostro contra sus muslos, dibujando círculos en ellos con el dedo índice y pulgar, para comenzar a depositar besos en su sexo de arriba hacia abajo, esperando escuchar más jadeos de su señor, quien arqueo su espalda cuando engullo su sexo de un solo bocado.

Cerrando los ojos cuando su amado señor llevo sus manos a su cabello, enredándolos en este, dejando que lo complaciera con su boca, dejando que se saciará con su cuerpo o al menos, que lo probara como siempre soñó.

Valentine llevo sus manos entonces a los testículos de su amado juez, jugando con ellos con delicadeza, como si fueran un par de pelotitas en un saco, subiéndolas y bajándolas al mismo ritmo que su boca, actuando con desesperación, con demasiado anhelo, pues el siempre se había imaginado a este hombre en su cama, esa voz jadeando con lujuria, pero sobre todo, su fuerza apoderándose de su cuerpo.

— Valentine.

Quiso advertirle, pero de pronto, el hombre de cabello rosa se aferro a sus muslos para beber cada una de las gotas resultado del placer de su amado, sin desperdiciar una sola de ellas, para después, relamerse los labios, como sí de leche fresca se tratara.

— No tenías que hacerlo.

Pronuncio Radamanthys, tomándolo de los hombros, para limpiar con su propia lengua una gota que resbalaba por su barbilla, notando como la hombría de su fiel subordinado estaba excitada al brindarle placer.

— Ahora es mi turno.

Era su turno cuando él quisiera se dijo Valentine, él haría lo que fuera por tenerlo consigo, por lo cual, cuando quiso recostarlo en la cama simplemente lo permitió, abriendo las piernas para él, admirando el cuerpo desnudo de su juez, quien dejo caer lo poco que le quedaba en el suelo sin ninguna consideración, arrebatándole la suya con descuido.

— Por favor...

El juez rubio inicio su diversión besando sus labios, para después besar su pecho, dedicándole besos dulces a cada uno de sus músculos, recorriéndolos con sus manos, viajando en dirección de su hombría, cuya punta beso antes de tomarla en su boca.

— Quiero ser suyo.

Radamanthys se río entre dientes, alejándose de pronto, escuchando su gemido cuando Valentine dejo de sentir el calor de su cuerpo, reacomodándose sobre él, para que sus sexos pudieran sentirse y el espectro de la harpía pudiera constatar su virilidad, aquella que ya comenzaba a sentirse erecta, dispuesta a probar más de su cuerpo.

— Nunca había sentido esto Valentine, eres todo lo que admiro en un amante y no solo eso, tu lealtad es absoluta, como puedes creer siquiera que eres indigno.

El espectro de la harpía no supo que responder, lo único claro en su mente era que ya había esperado demasiado tiempo por su señor, abriendo sus piernas como en una invitación para que lo poseyera, señal que su amado juez obedeció, sin prepararlo si quiera, tomándolo de una vez con dolor, pero reclamándolo para él.

— Valentine...

Trato de disculparse, pero la harpía solo rodeo su cintura con fuerza para que comenzara a moverse, silenciando su perdón al besar sus labios, no quería que su juez le pidiera perdón por nada, lo deseaba, lo necesitaba y al sentirlo, sin importar que tan doloroso fuera, lo llenaba de felicidad.

— La próxima vez... por favor, quiero sentirte en mí.

Con esa suplica Radamanthys comenzó a moverse sobre él, recorriendo su cuerpo con delicadeza, besando su cuello, tratando de aliviar el dolor inicial de la primera vez, un dolor que pronto se convirtió en placer, cuyos gemidos y jadeos eran tan sonoros, que ninguno supo quién era el que los pronunciaba.

— Radamanthys, mi señor Radamanthys...

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

— Has hecho trampa querida, le has brindado tu ayuda a Thanatos más de una vez, ya hasta comienzo a sentirme celoso.

Hades interrumpió sus besos de pronto, alejándose apenas unos centímetros para susurrar aquellas palabras, riéndose al ver su molestia, la que vino acompañada de una caricia en su mejilla, como si quisiera apaciguarlo.

— ¿Cómo la Flecha de Cupido mi amor?

Esa pregunta logro que Hades guardara silencio de pronto, su esposa era astuta, pero le sorprendía que con demasiada facilidad adivinara sus acciones, pero no por nada ella era su esposa, quien a pesar de todos esos milenios seguía encantándole.

— Sólo fue un empujón, el cual no ha utilizado, en especial porque Valentine la tiene en su poder.

Solo era suerte que Valentine hubiera visitado a Minos, y que el grifo por primera vez decidiera desobedecer las órdenes de su dios, actuando por su propia cuenta, una acción que preocupaba a Persephone, no porque pensara que podría traicionarlos, sino porque Hades no tomaba con calma los actos de desobediencia en sus espectros.

— ¿No la estas usando para que otro pueda obtenerla mi amor? ¿Tal vez Hypnos?

Hades beso sus labios con hambre, tratando de silenciarla, pero ella no lo permitió separándose unos centímetros, sintiendo que le arrebataba su victoria como ocurrió con esa pareja de humanos tanto tiempo atrás.

— Sí la flecha llegara a caer en las manos equivocadas no podría ser mi culpa querida, aun así, tú no has ganado aun, porque ese cangrejo, a pesar de todo, aun no ama a Thanatos.

Ella girando para sentarse sobre su esposo, recargándose en el pecho de este, le miro con una sonrisa traviesa, creyendo que su campeón tenía la ventaja, Manigoldo había comido la granada, portado la armadura, se había entregado a su dios, lo único que faltaba era que pudiera olvidar a esa rosa y que jurara lealtad a su esposo, ya que, gracias a sus consejos, lo había desposado sin que ese santo de Athena lo comprendiera.

— Como la rosa no ama a su jardinero.

Hades asintió, por esa razón había ordenado a Radamanthys vigilarle, porque el amor de Minos le impedía realizar los actos necesarios para obtener el amor de su rosa y brindarle la victoria, pero que mas daba esperar unos cuantos años más, estaba seguro que su juez favorito podría vencer.

Solo necesitaba un empujón que no funciono con la forma de la flecha, pero tal vez lo haría si creía que su amada rosa podría ser destruida si no aceptaba su lugar a su lado y en su ejército, esa promesa tal vez le ayudaría a actuar como debía, no como un tonto enamorado.

— Sí acaso recordara tu perderías la apuesta, porque al cangrejo siempre se le ha hablado con la verdad.

Eso no era cierto, Thanatos había incumplido cada una de sus promesas, desde liberar a su maestro hasta proteger a su rosa, a quien mataría si Minos no lograba convencerlo de aceptar su amor, Radamanthys no tendría que mancharse las manos con la sangre de un santo de Athena que comenzaba a saber demasiado, otro de los muchos descuidos del primer juez del inframundo, porque el dios de la muerte no violenta esperaba su oportunidad como la espada de Damocles.

— La desesperación de no saberse amado fue aquello que lo lanzo a los brazos de Thanatos, no creo que este muy contento si de alguna forma supiera que todo fue una farsa, que su amado esposo lo llevo para que lo mataran y así pudiera salvarlo, o lo que le han hecho al amor de su vida, porque querida mía, debes aceptar que su corazón aun le pertenece a la rosa de Minos, a pesar de todo aun quiere salvarlo.

Eso era cierto, como era cierto que Albafica de recordar el pasado tal vez no podría perdonar a Minos, por lo que Hades estaba haciendo trampa, moviendo los hilos del destino para que su campeón tuviera mayores oportunidades, usando a Hypnos como una de sus piezas del tablero de juego.

— Lo mismo ocurriría con esa hermosa rosa al saber que trataron de asesinar a su amado utilizándole como un cuchillo en el altar de sacrificio, mi amor, pero debo recordarte que tus espectros pueden perder su fe en ti, si saben que solo les estas utilizando como un divertido entretenimiento.

Hades gruño, pero fue tranquilizado inmediatamente por su esposa, quien recostándose a su lado, dibujo un corazón con su dedo índice, llamando su atención de nueva cuenta.

— No puedes matar a la rosa y tampoco al cangrejo, yo no creo que eso sea prudente, porque te has ganado la lealtad de Thanatos con tus juegos de venganza, así como refrendado la de Minos con esa belleza cautivante.

Ella se levanto de la cama entonces, caminando en dirección de una pequeña tina circular, la cual estaba llena de sangre y no agua cristalina, donde se sumergió con cierta pereza, escuchando como su esposo la seguía, pero no ingresaba en el circulo con ella.

— ¿Por qué no hacemos nuestra apuesta mucho más interesante?

Pregunto Hades de pronto, recogiendo su cabello pelirrojo, amarrándolo con un delicado trozo de cuerda negra, para que este no se mojara, riéndose cuando ella se dio la vuelta, ansiosa por escuchar su propuesta.

— Te escucho...

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Valentine seguía despierto varias horas después, recargado en el pecho de Radamanthys, quien estaba profundamente dormido, ajeno a sus pensamientos, muchos de ellos recuerdos del pasado.

Por más que trataba no podía dormir, observando con detenimiento el rostro de su amante, recorriendo con la punta de su dedo las cejas pobladas, su nariz, sus labios.

Siempre lo había considerado imposiblemente guapo, pensó riéndose por su absurdo, por supuesto que le gustaba su rostro, su cuerpo, cada parte de su juez, era aquello que deseo por tanto tiempo como podía recordar.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Preguntaron, el juez no estaba dormido, no podía conciliar el sueño con la mirada de Valentine fija en su cuerpo, o más específicamente en su rostro, quien inmediatamente se sonrojo, sentándose en la cama sin dejar de mirarle.

— Estaba memorizando su expresión al dormir, mi amado señor Radamanthys.

El juez dio media vuelta recargándose en la almohada, era su turno de admirar a su amante, quien era por unos cuantos centímetros más bajo que él, un poco menos fuerte, pero su rostro era aquello que le gustaba más, su mirada inteligente, sus ojos rapaces, sus facciones que no eran demasiado delicadas, pero no eran tan duras como las suyas.

— Dime Radamanthys, Valentine, no soy tu señor cuando estamos juntos.

Pronuncio Radamanthys, cerrando los ojos, tratando de ignorar que Valentine no dejaba de mirarle, acariciando su rostro, a veces su cabello, encontrando pequeños puntos que encontraba mucho más agradables a la media luz de su habitación.

— Radamanthys...

Susurro, cerrando los ojos, acomodándose junto al hombre rubio, quien abrió los ojos por unos segundos, para después cerrarlos de nuevo, rodeando la cintura de su amante, quien se recargo en su brazo, recordando su petición, la que fue rechazada por su dios.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Valentine se hinco delante de su señor, tratando de ocultar su verdadera lealtad, un acto que Hades encontró divertido, porque ninguno de ellos podía mentirle, su mente y su corazón estaban abiertos para él, una vez que juraban lealtad, servirle a causa.

— Mi señor Hades, lo único que deseo, es el amor del Wyvern, Radamanthys.

Hades por unos instantes pareció no escucharlo, recargándose en su mano derecha, observando de reojo al Wyvern, quien estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos, esa ceremonia comenzaba a llegar al final, aun la misma Pandora había realizado su petición, una vez que los tres jueces hubieran tenido su turno, la cual fue concedida.

— Eso no puedo dártelo, tendrás que elegir otra cosa.

Valentine supuso que Pandora se le había adelantado, pero aun así, no quería que la humillación de su señor continuara como hasta ese momento, eso sería injusto, seguramente Hades lo comprendía, porque esperaba paciente por escuchar lo que tenía que decirle.

— En ese caso quiero que sea libre de su servidumbre.

Pronuncio un poco más bajo, logrando llamar la atención de su dios, quien arqueo una ceja, al mismo tiempo que su esposa, se sentaba en el brazo del trono, sus ojos cerrados fijos en los suyos, eso podría jurarlo.

— Me temo que ese deseo interfiere con uno de un espectro de mayor nivel, tú conoces las reglas, Valentine, las jerarquías en el inframundo son de extrema importancia.

Persephone susurro algo en su oído, palabras que no pudo comprender, pero su mirada se fijo momentáneamente en Pandora, quien parecía sonreír desde su puesto, acompañada con el espectro medio felino.

— Radamanthys es uno de mis jueces, un espectro leal y tiene un papel muy importante en mi ejercito, por lo cual no puede ser un esclavo, sin embargo, mi esposa dice que lo amas, Valentine de Harpía, un sentimiento noble, pero que yo no puedo crear de la nada, existe o no, así que tendrás que pedirme otra cosa, aquello que pueda darte la felicidad que tanto anhelas.

Valentine asintió con pesar, suponiendo que de un momento a otro, su señor partiría para seguir protegiendo a Pandora, quien lo amaba seguramente, pero lo trataba como a una mascota, como a un perro, un trato que nadie, mucho menos un espectro tan noble como lo era su amado, merecía.

— No deseo nada mas, mi señor, me conformare con el honor de haberle servido en su victoria.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Aun recordaba el terror que sintió cuando pensó que Radamanthys marcharía en compañía de Pandora, quien ya lo esperaba para marcharse a su exilio, un premio que para ella no era otra cosa que un castigo, causado por los celos de Persephone, la esposa de Hades, a quien su dios amaba por sobre todo.

Quien no pudo llevárselo, porque su dios comprendía el valor de Radamanthys, lo necesitaba en el castillo flotante, no en Heinstein, comprendiendo de pronto que él, a quien Pandora llamo como perro rabioso tratando de humillarlo, travistiendo su amor por lascivia, había triunfado a fin de cuentas.

El amor de su juez era suyo, por el tiempo que Radamanthys lo quisiera a su lado, llenándolo de gozo, un sentimiento que pensó nunca seria para él, besando la mejilla del juez rubio, quien se removió ligeramente en su sueño.

— Yo gane...

Esa era una verdad que siempre le agradecería a su dios y a su emperatriz, el que Pandora no estuviera presente había propiciado que su amado pudiera comprender su amor, que lo aceptara, pero más que nada, lo libero de la humillación de servirle a un ama descuidada que lo trataba como un juguete.

— El me ama a mí.

Valentine se levanto en ese momento, cubriéndose con la ropa de Radamanthys para salir al balcón, observando el paisaje con detenimiento, creyendo que le gustaría demasiado ver el rostro de esa mujer, mostrarle que su amado no era un juguete y que prefería su lealtad, a su dominio.

— Yo te gane.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Algún tiempo después en las afueras del castillo Heinstein, Shion, antiguo patriarca del santuario de Athena, sobreviviente de la guerra santa había buscado por cielo, mar y tierra indicios de lo ocurrido con las armaduras doradas, con el templo de cáncer, sin encontrar una sola respuesta, solo pistas, susurros en el aire, cada uno mas vago que el anterior.

Los que le llevaron al castillo Heinstein, un paraíso encarnado en el infierno que se ha convertido la tierra, en donde un espectro con apariencia delicada lo recibió, sus ojos brillaban, su sonrisa era casi felina, así como sus movimientos que lo conducen a una habitación, en donde una mujer vestida de negro observa el paisaje a través de la ventana, sin prestarle atención por el momento.

— Han pasado muchos años, santo dorado, que hace que uno de los tuyos tenga el descaro de venir hasta aquí, a mi casa, durante mi humilde exilio.

Shion se acerco varios pasos, notando como solo vivían en aquel sitio dos personas, aunque debería decir espectros, pero que aquel castillo era espectacular, inmaculado, cubierto de flores, pequeñas naderías que le daban la impresión de una tumba.

— Tú eres la más cercana a Hades.

Ella se río amargamente, lo era, siempre y cuando Persephone no despertara, cuando lo hacía, a ella la expulsaban, siempre era lo mismo, ni siquiera sabía porque se esforzaba tanto para despertar a su hermano, si le pagaba de aquella forma tan cruel.

— ¿Ha que has venido?

Pregunto de nuevo, girándose, esperando su respuesta, Shion se descubrió la cabeza, respirando hondo, si ella no tenía alguna pista que le indicara que paso en el santuario, nadie podría darle las respuestas que necesitaba.

— Tengo que saber que paso durante nuestra derrota, Pandora...


	31. Odio.

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias...

Avisos: Esta historia contiene Slash, yaoi, m/m, está basada en El Lienzo Perdido y en el inframundo de Saint Seiya Saga de Hades. Contiene las parejas Minos/Albafica, Thanatos/Manigoldo, Manigoldo/Albafica. Tendrá escenas de violación, sadomasoquismo y relaciones entre dos hombres.

Resumen: Hades se ha llevado la victoria y es el momento de recompensar a sus leales espectros. Minos y Thanatos desean al guerrero que los humillo como su esclavo y de ahora en adelante, Manigoldo y Albafica atravesaran un calvario que no parece tener fin. Minos/Albafica Thanatos/Manigoldo Manigoldo/Albafica

Inframundo.

Capítulo 31

Odio.

— ¿Yo me preguntaría cual vida vale más, el encierro y la eterna soledad o la compañía de un amante con todos los lujos que tu le has dado?

Aquellas fueron las últimas palabras de Radamanthys, antes de que lo dejara solo, en compañía de sus fantasmas y de su propia desesperación.

— El me odiara...

Pronuncio Minos en el puente que daba al invernadero de su rosa, aquel cuarto que fue construido únicamente para él, para que pudiera disfrutar del sol y de un paisaje ajeno al inframundo.

— No puedo dejar que eso pase...

Minos había escuchado el consejo de su hermano y comprendido a medias sus palabras, sabía que los recuerdos de su amante tarde o temprano regresarían, el propio Hades lo predijo, pero aun así le temía a enfrentarse al odio de su rosa, quien no podría perdonarlo cuando recordara lo que hizo, como torció sus memorias y como dejo que casi matara al cangrejo.

Una traición compartida, porque Thanatos esperaba que eso ocurriera, que su hermano actuara en contra suya, dándose cuenta en ese momento que Hades tenia razón, los dioses gemelos lo habían utilizado, sus instintos se estaban perdiendo, todo por culpa de su obsesión por la belleza de su amante.

La que no abandonaría de ninguna forma, mucho menos, después de aquel maravilloso año en su compañía, la que le hizo ver su verdadero valor, uno que iba mas allá de su belleza pensó dando el paso que faltaba, esperando encontrar los brazos de Albafica rodeándolo como las últimas ocasiones, no un puño impactándose contra su barbilla.

Minos retrocedió un solo paso, aterrado con la perspectiva de que su rosa hubiera recordado su pasado, pero se dijo a si mismo que su ataque sería por mucho mayor si eso pasaba, por lo cual, no entendió ese recibimiento tan agresivo.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Pregunto sujetándolo del cuello de su ropa, estaba furioso y un tanto preocupado, Minos como por reflejo elevo sus hilos, unos que fueron contrarrestados cuando Albafica se apodero de sus labios, llamando su atención inmediatamente a la fruta que cargaba en su mano derecha.

— ¿Qué le prometiste a Hades para darme este regalo?

Minos le arrebato la granada, ese fruto era el único que alguna vez podrían tener y no quería que por algún accidente fuera destruido, por lo que poniéndola a buen resguardo supuso que era momento de contrarrestar esa pregunta con otra más.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Radamanthys te ha estado visitando Albafica?

Su rosa sonrió, no estaba dispuesto a mentirle, no creía que hubiera alguna razón para decirle que eso no era cierto, después de todo, solo hablaban de tonterías y fue él quien le advirtió del peligro en que estaba su amante, uno que deseaba mentirle.

— Pensé que lo sabías, que después de mi pasado sabrías que no me gusta la soledad y ese sujeto es muy interesante...

Minos sintió celos de su propio hermano, pero inmediatamente los olvido cuando Albafica volvió a acercar la fruta que su juez alejo de su persona, usando las raíces de las rosas del inframundo, aquellas que no portaban veneno, porque no deseaba lastimar a su amante.

— Aunque no tanto como tu...

Minos al ver que de nuevo traía la granada, y que la trataba con excesivo cuidado supuso que no deseaba destruirla, pero tampoco alimentarse de ella, de lo contrario ya lo habría hecho.

— ¿Qué le prometiste a Hades?

Repitió la pregunta, esperando que esta vez Minos quisiera decirle la verdad, quien respirando hondo, ignorando las raíces y el peligro de la granada supuso que lo mejor era responderle.

— Que jurarías lealtad por él, que te alimentarias de la granada y que tú eras por mucho más poderoso que el cangrejo, porque solo existe una estrella negra sin dueño, sólo uno de ustedes permanecerá aquí, el otro, cuando termine la guerra se marchara.

Albafica jadeo al escuchar esa respuesta, recordando la armadura negra que portaba cáncer, la estrella en su frente cuando lo protegió Thanatos, hubiera supuesto que para ese momento, Manigoldo ya habría jurado lealtad a Hades.

— Sí no lo haces, mi buen juicio y mi lealtad por él, estará en entre dicho, porque te he dejado leer mis libros, pasearte en los círculos del inframundo, aun he logrado que Hades te de inmunidad, pero en cambio tú no te has entregado a nosotros, ni a mí, de ninguna manera que le haga pensar que estas dispuesto a olvidarte de tu diosa.

El santo de piscis no supo que responder, no estaba listo para abandonar a su diosa ni para comer de la granada, su amante debía saberlo, aun así no era justo que Minos pagara por su indecisión, una que no sabía cómo podría ser castigada.

— Tú sabes que te amo...

Pronuncio tratando de llegar a Minos, recorrer su mejilla con las puntas de sus manos, pero su juez no lo permitió, alejándose unos cuantos pasos, aparentemente molesto, defraudado por su indecisión.

— Pero no lo suficiente para realizar cualquiera de esos sacrificios, no como cáncer lo ha hecho con Thanatos.

Ese nombre logro que Albafica tuviera la respuesta que esperaba porque de un momento a otro, su amante le dio la espalda, alejándose unos cuantos pasos, guardándose sus comentarios, pero no su oído por el cangrejo.

— Yo no soy un traidor...

Minos en ese momento supo que si le dejaba recordar su pasado, su negativa de consumir la granada solo se volvería mucho mayor, tampoco querría portar la armadura negra, mucho menos jurar lealtad por su dios, así que lo mejor era esperar, aunque eso solo le ocasionaría más problemas en el futuro cuando, si por alguna desafortunada casualidad lograba recordar sin su ayuda.

— Lo único que me consuela es que Thanatos no dejara que cáncer jure lealtad por Hades, eso sería dejarle libre de su protección y él es un dios posesivo.

Albafica de nuevo le observo, tratando de comprender la razón de aquella declaración, porque Thanatos no dejaría que cáncer jurara lealtad, como si creyera que de hacerlo perdería su poder sobre ese traidor, tal vez era ese el caso, al no necesitarlo, buscaría la forma de hacerse con un poder mucho mayor o tal vez utilizaría su armadura para buscar aquello que nunca tuvo en vida, cumplir su promesa de bañarse con la sangre de Minos, dándole la espalda al dios que lo había cobijado hasta entonces.

— ¿Estas molesto conmigo?

Pregunto su rosa, esperando escuchar la respuesta del juez, seguro de que si lo estaría, Minos sopeso su posible respuesta en ese momento, si debía serle sincero o esconderle sus verdaderos pensamientos, optando por lo segundo, sonriéndole como si no le preocuparan sus recuerdos o su renuencia a comer de la granada.

— No, no lo estoy, se que solo necesitas tiempo para comprender que tu vida en el santuario era un pequeño infierno, mucho peor que este.

En eso tenia razón, odiaba la soledad, el aroma de las rosas que se lo recordaba y la idea de permanecer alejado de sus semejantes por el resto de su vida, pero aun así creía que existía un motivo para ello, que la humanidad no tenía la culpa de su dolor, menos su diosa, quien aun en ese momento le brindaba su calor.

— Que tarde o temprano comerás la granada, porque esa sería una prueba de tu amor por mí.

Minos pronuncio, acariciando su mejilla para besar sus labios poco después, sintiendo como su rosa respondía con deseo a sus caricias, llevando sus manos a sus hombros, gimiendo cuando introdujo su lengua en su boca.

— Por eso seré paciente, porque sé que me amas.

Albafica le sonrió silenciándolo con otro beso, llevando esta vez sus manos al cuello de Minos, quien rodeo su cintura pegándolo a su cuerpo, desamarrando el lienzo que rodeaba su cintura, para después quitarle su camisa, descubriendo su cuerpo, uno que aun después de todos sus juegos y placeres, lucia inmaculado.

— Pero tendrás que compensarme por ello...

Susurro lamiendo su oreja, sonriendo al ver como asentía dándole la espalda para recargarse con los ojos cerrados contra uno de los ventanales, esperando porque su juez iniciara con sus placeres.

— ¿Tan ansioso estas por el beso del látigo mi querida rosa?

Albafica no tuvo tiempo de responder, porque inmediatamente sintió el lacerante beso del látigo formado por varios de los hilos del juez Minos de grifo, gimiendo cuando su piel se corto, esperando recibir poco después un beso o una caricia, la ternura de su amante, quien lamio la sangre derramada con deleite.

— Descuida, te daré lo que necesitas.

Minos con un movimiento de sus manos, usando sus hilos por primera vez en todo ese año, sujeto a su amante de las muñecas, con suficiente fuerza para dejarlo quieto, pero no tanta para cortar su piel.

Albafica se revolvió ligeramente, un recuerdo, un sentimiento borroso le indicaba que debía soltarse, dándole la apariencia de un pescadillo tratando de liberarse de un anzuelo, una imagen que su amante encontró demasiado erótica para darse cuenta de su desagrado.

— Te vez tan hermoso rodeado por mis hilos.

Pronuncio antes de azotarlo una vez, esta ocasión en la cadera, cortándolo con sus hilos, alimentándose de la sangre que manaba de su herida, la que fue seguida de varias mas, todas ellas veneradas por su amante, quien limpio la sangre con sus dedos y su lengua, deteniéndose cuando una quinta, corto su espalda, escuchando esta vez un quejido de dolor que no tenía nada que ver con el placer.

Albafica no sabía que hacía que esta ocasión fuera demasiado, que diferenciaba a los hilos de los demás juguetes, pero en ese momento en vez de sentirse excitado, sintió temor, como si su juez estuviera a punto de hacerle daño, uno del cual no podría recuperarse.

Minos lo dejo pisar el suelo entonces, recorriendo las heridas en su espalda, dedicándole la misma delicadeza que lo volvía loco, besando cada uno de sus músculos, para después apoderarse de sus labios, dejando que probara el sabor de su propia sangre, liberándolo cuando aquel sentimiento se perdió en sus recuerdos.

Albafica se recargo entonces en sus hombros, notando como Minos se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo, en medio de los ventanales y de la luz que entraba por estos, recibiendo su beso con agrado, así como rodeaba su cintura con sus manos, recibiendo un siseo cuando uno de sus dedos toco una de las marcas en su espalda.

— Dime que me amas, que eres mío...

Casi le suplico, recibiendo la misma respuesta que siempre le daba, él era suyo y lo amaba, pero no estaba dispuesto a comer de la granada del inframundo, aun no, por lo cual, mordisqueando el labio de Minos, esperando recuperar su lujuriosa atención, guardo silencio por unos instantes.

— Lo soy, soy tuyo, no de nadie más.

Minos acepto esa respuesta y comenzó a lamer el pecho de su rosa, recostándolo en el suelo para poder liberarlo de las prendas que aun le impedían recorrer su delicada piel desnuda con sus manos.

— Lo eres, mi rosa, tú lo eres...

Albafica estaba acostumbrado a sentir dolor, era una sensación que siempre estaba presente en la cama de su amante, quien al liberarlo de su ultima prenda, una de sus sandalias, beso la punta de su pie, chupando cada uno de sus dedos, moviendo su lengua entre ellos, logrando que su rosa se retorciera ligeramente.

Abandonándolo poco después para darle la misma clase de tratamiento a su hermano, recibiendo mas gemidos de su rosa, quien se levanto para tomarlo de su largo cabello, jalándolo en su dirección para besarlo, empujando su sexo contra el suyo, ese día se sentía especialmente necesitado de caricias tiernas, besos, la clase de mimos que su juez casi nunca usaba.

— Minos, por favor...

Minos sabía que cuando usaba ese tono de voz su rosa no estaba dispuesta a seguir sus órdenes, tampoco a actuar más de sus fantasías, sino que por el contrario, quería que lo poseyera con calma, con delicadeza, de una forma casi aburrida si su belleza no fuera tan impactante.

— Lo sé, mi rosa, lo sé...

Susurro siguiendo un camino en dirección de su ingle con caricias delicadas, acompañadas de besos y de vez en cuando alguna mordida, recibiendo como recompensa los gemidos de su rosa, quien poco a poco dejo ir su cabello, mordiéndose el labio cuando Minos llego a una de sus tetillas, mordisqueándola con fuerza suficiente para que se pusiera roja, imitando sus movimientos en su hermana, al mismo tiempo que una de sus manos acariciaba su entrepierna.

Albafica movía sus caderas de arriba abajo, restregándose contra su mano al sentir como sus dedos de pronto, dibujaban piruetas en sus testículos y de nuevo, su otra mano rodeaba su sexo, en un movimiento que comenzaba a volverlo loco de placer.

Su rosa de pronto pensó en una idea, creyendo que ya era momento de que el también participara activamente en sus placeres, empujando a su juez contra el piso, quien le observo con curiosidad al ver como gateaba en su dirección, sentándose en sus muslos.

— ¿Puedo?

Pregunto, pero no le dejo responder aquella pregunta, porque casi inmediatamente sintió como la lengua de su rosa lamia su vientre, primero su ombligo para viajar cada vez más abajo, abriendo ligeramente sus piernas para acomodarse un poco mejor.

Albafica se detuvo en el acto, dibujando pequeños círculos en el vello blanco que rodeaba su sexo, relamiéndose los labios antes de colocar una serie de besos a lo largo, escuchando sus jadeos, sintiendo ligeros estremecimientos, los que eran provocados por sus dedos juguetones.

Minos se recargo en el suelo, permitiendo que la lengua de su rosa recorriera su sexo acompañada de sus manos, jadeando con mayor fuerza cuando de pronto, su boca lo engullo, rodeándolo con su humedad y aquel calor que lo enloquecía en sus besos.

Su rosa estaba dándole placer con su boca, por su propia voluntad, se dijo en silencio, permitiendo que le brindara placer, jadeando y gimiendo, pero cuando sintió que las manos de su rosa iban mucho mas allá de su sexo, decidió que ya era suficiente, cambiando su postura de pronto, recostando a su rosa con una sonrisa lobuna, la misma clase de mueca que uso en Rodorio.

— Eres una rosa muy traviesa, Albafica...

Susurro besando sus labios con hambre, llevando su mano derecha a su sexo, el cual estaba bastante despierto, empujando contra su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que la izquierda empujaba uno de sus muslos, para hacerse espacio entre las piernas de su amante, quien estaba a punto de quejarse si no lo hubiera poseído con un movimiento rápido, con un ligero empujón que recibió el gritito de placer esperado.

— Tan, tan traviesa...

Albafica al sentir como el miembro de Minos se hacía paso entre sus piernas se aferro a su espalda, marcándolo con sus uñas, para después lamer su oreja, escuchando los jadeos entrecortados de su juez, sintiendo como se apoderaba de sus entrañas, brindándole placer con sus manos, las que rodearon su sexo para que pudiera vaciarse entre ellos.

Minos se separo de su rosa cuando esta se vació en su mano, dándole la vuelta para poder admirar sus marcas nuevas, las que pronto serian borradas, puesto que no le gustaba que su belleza fuera destruida por nada, ni siquiera sus propias manos.

Ingresando en su cuerpo otra vez, abrazando uno de sus muslos para abrir sus piernas, colocando su rodilla en su hombro, empujándose con fuerza para recibir más de esos deliciosos gemidos, los que se mesclaban con el dolor y algunos siseos de su rosa cuando recorría las marcas rojas de su espalda con sus dedos.

Derramándose en su interior con un último jadeo que fue acompañado de un gemido, derribándose en su rosa, apoyando su frente en una de las marcas, la que aun sangraba, manchándolo con su preciosa sangre, tan roja como los pétalos de sus rosas.

Albafica respiraba entre jadeos, apenas recuperándose de su orgasmo, gimiendo cuando de vez en cuando su amante recorría su espalda con la lengua, quien seguía casi vestido, puesto que no se quito más que lo necesario para yacer en sus brazos.

Al verlo casi inconsciente Minos lo cargo con delicadeza, llevándolo en dirección de su alcoba, no a su cama sino a su bañera, colocando con demasiado cuidado a su belleza en el agua caliente, para después seguirlo una vez que se hubiera desnudado, disfrutando del calor, de las burbujas y del rosado del agua alrededor de la espalda de su amante.

Albafica se recargo contra su pecho, sintiendo como el agua lavaba sus heridas, cerrando los ojos para quedarse completamente dormido poco después, todo ese tiempo sintiendo las manos de Minos, en sus piernas, en sus brazos, aun en su cabello, pequeñas caricias que para él lo eran todo, por las cuales permitía que su amante realizara sus extraños juegos de dormitorio.

Minos poco tiempo después salió del agua dejando a Albafica en la tina aun dormido, seguro de que Leuca curaría la espalda de su rosa, dirigiéndose a su estudio para leer uno de sus tratados, el único que no permitió que su amante leyera hasta el momento, en donde él mismo describía su obsesión por la belleza, por sus múltiples amantes a través de los siglos, en donde describía lo maravillado que estaba con su rosa, con su fortaleza y con su espíritu, pero más aun con su hermosura.

Albafica despertó solo en la bañera, rodeando sus rodillas al ver que su juez no espero por él ni lo despertó para que pudieran dormir juntos, levantándose con lentitud caminando en dirección de un espejo de cuerpo entero, observándose en este con detenimiento.

Las heridas que portaba eran diferentes a las anteriores, estas le hacían recordar algo, pero no estaba muy seguro de que era en realidad, llevando las puntas de sus dedos a sus muñecas, preguntándose por unos segundos si acaso estaban rotas, pero negando aquello con un movimiento de la cabeza, no había forma alguna en que pudieran estar rotas.

Regresando a su habitación, recostándose en la cama para abrazar una de las almohadas, recordando una ocasión, la primera en que durmió en los brazos de su amado, que lo lleno de gozo, una sensación tan sublime que por ella estaba dispuesto a realizar todos los deseos de su amado juez, quien seguramente estaba molesto porque no comió de la granada, quien no le había dado más que amor, complacido de todas las formas posibles.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

— Tú eres la más cercana al dios Hades.

Ella se río amargamente, lo era, siempre y cuando Persephone no despertara, cuando lo hacía, a ella la expulsaban, siempre era lo mismo, ni siquiera sabía porque se esforzaba tanto para despertar a su hermano, si le pagaba de aquella forma tan cruel.

— ¿Ha que has venido?

Pregunto de nuevo, girándose, esperando su respuesta, Shion se descubrió la cabeza, respirando hondo, si ella no tenía alguna pista que le indicara que paso en el santuario, nadie podría darle las respuestas que necesitaba.

— Tengo que saber que paso durante nuestra derrota, Pandora...

Ella asintió, alejándose del espejo con modales refinados, caminando lentamente en su dirección, rodeándolo con algo de curiosidad pero más bien con desprecio, Shion no le prestó atención, permaneciendo inmóvil ante el escrutinio de la mujer de cabello negro.

— Pasaron muchas cosas el día de su derrota, tendrás que ser mucho más específico.

Shion creyó que no tenía las respuestas que necesitaba o que no quería compartirlas, y por un momento estuvo a punto de marcharse, pero recordando las enseñanzas de su maestro, en especial aquellas acerca de la importancia de la paciencia, aguardo por lo que Pandora tuviera que decirle.

— El templo de cáncer ha sido destruido, fue Hades quien lo hizo.

Ella al principio pareció no creerle, sin embargo, repentinamente comenzó a reírse en voz alta, llevando sus manos a la cintura, encontrando sumamente divertida aquella información, logrando que Shion comenzara a perder su compostura.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Pandora detuvo su risa de pronto, cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho relamiendo sus labios, ella lo había visto todo durante la ceremonia, pero nunca creyó que aquellos santos pudieran rendirse tan pronto, mucho menos el de cáncer, cuyo maestro no era otro que el mismísimo patriarca.

— Nada, al menos para ti, lo que te diré no será gracioso en lo más mínimo, pero para mí, aunque estoy encerrada en este castillo, me alegra saber que mi hermano ha logrado otra pequeña derrota sobre su diosa.

Shion entrecerró los ojos ligeramente, apretando los labios así como sus puños a la altura de su costado, notando como Pandora, aquella que se suponía era la más cercana al dios Hades, de nuevo le daba la espalda, moviéndose con delicadeza, casi como si estuviera demasiada contenta para contenerse, aunque lo hacía, tal vez temiendo a su represalia.

— ¿No me preguntaras que es esto que me ha puesto tan contenta?

El santo de cabello verde, el joven lemuriano que había dejado atrás su puesto como patriarca para buscar respuestas, no repitió su pregunta, no le veía caso a jugar el papel que Pandora le exigía, considerando desagradable su actitud y su alegría, el poco respeto que demostraba por uno de sus oponentes, uno que podría matarla con demasiada facilidad.

— Aunque te lo pregunte, si no quieres compartirlo, no lo dirás...

Ella frunció el seño cuando el santo de Aries no realizo la pregunta que esperaba, preguntándose si estaba dispuesta a brindarle información, traicionar a su hermano que la abandono en ese castillo, solo por el placer de causarle dolor a uno de sus enemigos, porque a fin de cuentas, no podría ayudarles aunque lo intentara.

— Ustedes son tan aburridos.

Shion al escuchar esas palabras le dio la espalda, a punto de alejarse, pero sintió como una de las manos de aquella mujer de cabello negro se detenía en su brazo, con demasiada fuerza para su frágil apariencia, logrando que se detuviera por unos instantes.

— Pensé que deseabas saber lo que pasaba con esos santos de cabello azul, el que es tan hermoso como las rosas que usa como armas y aquel que puede caminar en el Yomotsu.

Al ver que Shion se detenía en el acto, Pandora camino varios pasos para detenerse delante del hombre de cabello verde, esperando ver como la desesperación se iba comiendo su corazón, pero el santo de Aries era experto en ocultar sus sentimientos, había tenido demasiados años para poder lograrlo, así como una búsqueda que hasta ese momento parecía no tener sentido.

— ¿Cuáles eran sus nombres?

Trato de recordarlos, notando como Shion parecía apartado, sin comprender realmente que era aquello que estaba a punto de decirle, temiendo por un momento lo peor, una condena eterna, un castigo, pero nada como lo que Pandora estaba a punto de decirle.

— Lo acabo de recordar, Albafica de Piscis y Manigoldo de cáncer...

Ella se detuvo para que Shion pudiera gravarse aquel momento en sus recuerdos, que pudiera contar cuantos años habían pasado desde entonces y como se había tardado en empezar a buscar las armaduras, así como a sus dueños.

— El día de nuestra gran victoria, el mismo día que yo fui desterrada, Hades, mi benevolente hermano premio a cada uno de nosotros, empezando por los dioses gemelos, Thanatos e Hypnos, después los tres jueces, el primero de ellos Minos de Grifo, después a mí, traicionándome al torcer mi petición de que mi amado Radamanthys me acompañara en mi exilio.

Eso no tenía ningún sentido para Shion, quien conto los años que habían pasado desde entonces, los cuales eran demasiados, casi los mismos que llevaba buscando información que lo llevo al castillo de Pandora, sólo porque escucho en sus sueños que ella podría darle información, sueños que lo perturbaron al escuchar de nueva cuenta la voz del dios del sueño, el pavorreal de plumaje dorado.

— Thanatos, el dios del sueño nunca había solicitado un premio, los encontraba poco interesantes, pero esta vez fue diferente...

Poco a poco una descabellada idea se formaba en su mente, pero era tan vaga que no se atrevió a conjeturar nada, sólo esperando a que Pandora finalizara con su explicación, notando como su sonrisa se ensanchaba con forme comprendía lo que estaba diciéndole.

— Minos, en ocasiones se ha prendado de la belleza de sus enemigos, tomando la decisión de hacerlos suyos, peticiones que Hades siempre le concede.

Shion negó aquella idea con un movimiento de la cabeza, no quería creer que Albafica hubiera sido víctima de los deseos de aquella repugnante criatura que logro destruir Rodorio, al que apenas lograron detener, retrocediendo un poco cuando Pandora, volvió a sonreírle, asintiendo como si entendiera sus dudas.

— Los pidieron como sus esclavos, estoy segura que porque se han prendado de sus enemigos, pero eso no es todo, con ellos mi hermano robo las armaduras que antes portaban, encomendándoles la tarea de someter a sus premios, para profanar los dos templos con su cosmos divino, librándose de la mayor defensa del santuario y del pasaje al inframundo, debilitando a su estúpida diosa en la siguiente guerra santa.

Shion inmediatamente sujeto a Pandora de los brazos agitándola con fuerza, pero no suficiente para lastimarla, tratando de que negara aquellas palabras, que le dijera que solo eran una broma, que Albafica no había sido transformado en la cortesana de ese monstruo, olvidándose de momento de Manigoldo, cuyo templo ya no existía más.

— ¡No es verdad!

Pandora por un momento creyó que Shion le haría daño, pero no lo hizo, soltándola inmediatamente, alejándose de ella con pasos rápidos, deteniéndose de pronto para mesar su cabello, todo ese tiempo, pensando en la tortura que Albafica debía estar soportando, en el dolor de su amigo y en cómo podría liberarlo.

— ¡Albafica no ha sido resucitado!

Ella comenzó a reírse entonces, era de suponerse que la belleza de aquel santo de piscis embelesara a más de uno, pero no creyó que la preocupación del patriarca estuviera solo enfocada en aquella belleza.

— Pero lo fue, Shion de Aries, y estoy segura que el templo está a punto de demolerse, nadie soporta el amor de Minos por tanto tiempo.

Shion al escuchar aquellas palabras, supuso casi inmediatamente que eso era lo que había pasado con el templo de cáncer, que Manigoldo los había traicionado, un pensamiento que lo lleno de pesar, pero no tanto como el que Albafica tuviera que soportar la tortura del amor de Minos, cuando en el pasado nunca tuvo la oportunidad de amar a nadie más, de tocar a cualquiera, mucho menos darse el lujo de querer, puesto que esto solo le causaría dolor, o la muerte de aquella persona que eligiera como su compañero.

— ¿Dónde lo tienen?

Pregunto de pronto, mirándola fijamente, encontrando su sonrisa satisfecha tan horrenda como el destino de su hermoso amigo, notando al mismo tiempo como el espectro de apariencia felina, trataba de actuar como un escudo para defenderla.

— En el castillo flotante en el inframundo, pero no hay forma de llegar a ellos, así que mejor prepárate para tu derrota en la siguiente guerra santa.

Shion negó aquello, diciéndose que debía haber una forma de llegar a ese castillo, alejándose de ella con un paso demasiado rápido, escuchando como Pandora comenzaba a reírse, para después, detenerse de pronto recordando la traición de su hermano, como utilizo sus palabras en su contra.

— Debe haber una forma...

Ella ya no le prestó atención recordando el día de su exilio, recargándose en la ventana, escuchando los pasos de Shion, como se marchaba con rapidez de aquel castillo, tal vez de regreso al santuario, en realidad, ya no le importaba en lo absoluto, no cuando ella estaba envejeciendo y su hermosa apariencia no era más que una ilusión.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Ella se hinco delante de su hermano, quien le había dicho que sería recompensada con una vida plena en el castillo Heinstein, alejada de su protección, todo para cumplir los deseos de su esposa, quien no le miraba, porque no la consideraba digna de su atención.

Pero al menos deseaba que su protector le acompañara, el Wyvern había sido su fortaleza durante aquella guerra y era una petición demasiado pequeña para su hermano, quien ya no necesitaba de sus jueces, a menos no de todos ellos.

— Antes de que te marches querida hermana, cuál es tu petición... que puedo darte para compensar tu gran sacrificio.

Ella estuvo a punto de suplicarle quedarse a su lado, pero no pudo pronunciar aquellas palabras, una fuerza ato su lengua evitándoselo, así como sus recuerdos le hacían entender que no importaba lo que dijera, su hermano no querría cambiar de opinión.

— Deseo que mi leal guardián me acompañe en mi exilio, eso es todo lo que te pido, mi señor.

Hades asintió, recorriendo con delicadeza su mejilla para colocar un casto beso en ella, el que sintió como una orden de ejecución más que una despedida, una forma de decirle adiós, un acto que con cada reencarnación le parecía mucho más doloroso que la vez anterior, pero que por alguna razón creía que no realizaría hasta que era demasiado tarde.

— Exilio es una palabra muy fuerte Pandora, yo lo llamaría descanso, pero está bien, cumpliré tu petición, tu guardián te acompañara en el castillo Heinstein, será tu protector y tu enlace conmigo.

Ella esperaba que fuera Radamanthys quien le acompañaría, sin embargo, cuando la ceremonia termino y aquellos espectros se llevaron a sus futuros esclavos, su amado no estaba por ninguna parte, solo se alejo sin mirar atrás.

Pandora se alejo de la sala del trono, viendo como Hades le esperaba junto a su carruaje en donde estaba Cheshire aguardando por ella, haciendo que comprendiera que de nuevo su hermano no cumpliría con su promesa, le había engañado, como cada una de sus vidas.

— Cumpliré tu petición, querida hermana, pero me temo que mis jueces no pueden marcharse del inframundo, así que Cheshire te acompañara en tu descanso, sólo espero que puedas aceptarlo como el deseo de tu dios.

Pandora pudo sentir el cosmos de la harpía, suponía que se reía de su desesperación como lo hacía Persephone, esa bruja malvada que se había apoderado del amor de Hades, siendo ella una diosa y no una simple mortal.

— Sí mi señor...

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Pandora maldijo en silencio, aun le dolía la traición de su hermano y como fue lanzada del inframundo, sentimiento que le hizo tomar una decisión, escuchando como los pasos del santo dorado se alejaban, como estaba a punto de marcharse del castillo.

— ¡Espera!

Grito, empezando a correr en dirección de Shion sosteniendo su falda, esperando poder alcanzarlo, abandonando la ilusión que cubría su cabello, el cual tenía una franja blanca manchándolo, una muestra del paso del tiempo en su antigua belleza antinatural.

— ¡Existe una forma de salvarlos!

Shion se detuvo, dándose la media vuelta, notando como los pasos del tiempo habían hecho merma en la belleza de la mujer de cabello negro, cuya franja gris era demasiado visible.

— ¡Sí hallas la puerta que conduce al infierno y convences a Caronte de que te ayude a cruzar el rio, podrás ingresar en el inframundo!

Al principio no supo si creerle, pero no tenía ninguna alternativa como tampoco pregunto las razones que tenía para darle aquella información, suponiendo que su exilio era la causa, después de todo, que clase de dios castigaba a sus soldados por haber realizado su deber.

— Pero solo podrán marcharse si eso quieren, sino, no importa lo que pase, no podrás salvarlos.

El santo de Aries asintió, sintiendo como ella le daba una moneda de plata, tan antigua como el mismo tiempo, Pandora no sonreía, tampoco estaba complacida, solo molesta con su actual destino.

— Con esto podrás pagarle al barquero, pero ten cuidado, el inframundo no es un campo de juegos y puedes perderte en uno de sus muchos círculos.

Aquello era más que suficiente pensó Shion, quien debía regresar al santuario, ver que había logrado encontrar Dohko en las bibliotecas, en los pergaminos sagrados y quienes fueron aquellos que lograron sobrevivir.

— Gracias.

Ella asintió, alejándose del santo de Aries, quien sólo le dio la espalda sin decir nada más, sin notar que Pandora se detenía a la mitad del pasillo, deseándole suerte.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Algunas horas después, al otro lado del mundo, Albafica salía de su bañera portando las marcas de la pasión de su amante, habiéndose acostumbrado a ellas como lo hizo con las esferas luminosas que lo seguían a cualquier parte en donde no estuviera Minos presente.

Como cada ocasión Leuca se hacía presente en el balcón, esperando que le diera el permiso para entrar y curar sus heridas, haciendo que más de una vez se preguntara porque su amante no dejaba que las conservara, suponiendo que disfrutaba de realizarlas tanto como él de dormir a su lado.

Fijando su vista en la granada, aquella omnipresente prueba de su amor por él, un sacrificio que Minos deseaba que realizara, para el cual, a pesar de los años que habían pasado, aun no estaba listo, algo en su corazón se lo evitaba, así como las pequeñas luces que susurraban con mayor fuerza cuando trataba de partir la fruta a la mitad, unas voces que casi comenzaba a comprender, acompañadas del calor del cosmos moribundo de cáncer, su energía vital que no lo dejaba solo, aun en ese momento en el que lo culpaba de su dolor.

— Mi señor Albafica...

Albafica se sentó en uno de los bancos para permitir que Leuca realizara su tarea, la pobre ninfa que parecía ansiosa por decirle algo pero nunca encontraba el valor para ello, riéndose de su absurdo cuando le preguntaba cual era la razón de su aparente dolor.

— ¿Cómo puede permitir que lo dañe de esta forma?

Pregunto Leuca, deteniéndose de pronto, tocándolo por primera vez en todos esos años que había pasado siendo su única compañía, además de Minos, quien aunque lo deseaba debía cumplir sus deberes en el salón del juicio, o las tareas que Hades a veces le imponía.

— El me ama.

Fue su respuesta segura, seguida de un silencio que lleno la habitación, imprimiendo una desagradable aura alrededor de ellos, quienes hasta el momento se limitaban a ser corteses entre si, en especial Leuca, quien nunca se había atrevido a realizar aquella pregunta.

— ¿Y usted?

Albafica le observo de reojo, esa era una pregunta por demás extraña, en especial viniendo de aquella ninfa, la que siempre se veía acongojada por una razón que él no alcanzaba a comprender.

— Por supuesto, esto es lo que siempre quisimos, pero...

Al finalizar sus tareas Leuca dándose cuenta que había dicho más de lo que se suponía tenía derecho a pronunciar, desobedeciendo las ordenes de su dios, se mordió el labio dándose la media vuelta, dispuesta a dejarle solo de nuevo.

— No es lo que me imaginaba...

Ella temió decir algo más que estuviera fuera de lugar e intento marcharse, siendo detenida por las raíces que Albafica ya manejaba con la misma destreza que Minos de grifo, obligándola a permanecer a su lado.

— ¿Por qué me has hecho esa pregunta?

Albafica se levanto de la silla, cubriéndose con su túnica, mirándola fijamente esperando por su respuesta, ella de pronto cruzando sus brazos, desviando la mirada, apretó los labios, como si pensara si debía responder a esa pregunta o no.

— Tú has cambiado, ya no eres el mismo que cure en el pasado, pero supongo que el amor nos hace diferentes...

Las mismas palabras fueron pronunciadas por Lugonis, muchos años atrás, la última vez que lo visito, cuando intento decirle que no era el mismo de antes, que ese juez le había hecho algo, que no sabía lo que era, pero que se lo pagaría por eso.

Ese mismo día trato de hablarle de Sage y de su traicionero alumno, palabras que no quiso escuchar, por lo cual se marcho, sin dignarse a regresar, creyendo que su padre estaba en un error, que Minos no sería capaz de hacerle daño.

— Márchate...

Le ordeno de pronto, dándole la espalda al mismo tiempo que las raíces cubiertas por espinas afiladas se hundían en el suelo, como si nunca hubieran existido, ignorando el temor de la ninfa, quien se alejo algunos pasos antes de marcharse por uno de aquellos portales.

Tratando de encontrarle sentido a las palabras de esa ninfa y a las de su maestro, su temor, aquel que en un principio creyó que era decepción, pero no lo era, en realidad su padre estaba preocupado por su bienestar.

Albafica trato entonces de nombrar el nombre de Minos, abrir una de las puertas, la que no quiso abrirse, cuyos ojos rojos brillaban con intensidad, como si estuviera juzgando sus acciones, haciendo que se sintiera atrapado.

Un sentimiento que le recordó el santuario, del cual deseaba escapar, ingresando en su paraíso soleado, bañándose con la luz del sol, uno que nunca dejaba de brillar y cuyo paisaje nunca cambiaba.

El santo de Piscis coloco las puntas de sus dedos en el frio cristal, recargando su frente contra esta, tratando de borrar el desconcierto que una sola pregunta había formado en su mente y en su corazón, escuchando los endemoniados susurros de los fuegos fatuos, aquellas esferas luminosas que iban perdiendo su energía.

En especial una de ellas, la que trato de golpear pero logro esquivar su manotazo, pero pudo atrapar entre sus dedos como si se tratase de un insecto para intentar destruirla, logrando lo opuesto, liberando uno de sus recuerdos con ese golpe repentino, al tocarla y enfocarse en ella.

Uno que llego con el dolor del pasado, con la fuerza de la energía que aun alimentaba ese fuego fatuo, esa pobre alma de uno de los habitantes de la aldea de Manigoldo, quienes aun deseaban protegerlo del dios de la muerte y los que, cumpliendo el último deseo del santo de cáncer antes de convertirse en un espectro, cuidaron de los recuerdos de la llama que había alumbrado su camino cuando casi había perdido toda esperanza.

Ese recuerdo lo derribo al suelo, el cual desquebrajo con la fuerza de sus dedos al mismo tiempo que aquel primer beso, el cual fue dado por ningún otro más que Cáncer, transcurría como si de nuevo lo estuviera viviendo.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

— Sólo danos una oportunidad.

Pronuncio Manigoldo con esperanza en su voz, sus ojos brillando con un amor que nunca antes había visto, el que rivalizaba con el de su padre y aun el de su mejor amigo, estuvo a punto de responderle que podrían intentarlo, cuando repentinamente, el santo de cáncer escupió sangre.

Cayendo de rodillas poco después, llevando sus brazos a sus costados, derrumbándose con tanta rapidez que apenas tuvo tiempo de sostenerlo entre sus brazos, cargándolo con mucha facilidad, no por nada era el santo del doceavo templo, a pesar de su apariencia era fuerte y solo no usaba sus puños como armas, porque temía lastimar a sus compañeros, a sus amigos.

El cuerpo de Manigoldo casi no pesaba en sus brazos, a pesar de su fortaleza, los dos aun no cumplían los dieciocho años, eran demasiados jóvenes para pensar en el amor, o eso era lo que Sage les había dicho más de una ocasión.

Pero él sabía en el fondo porque les pedía darse tiempo, no era por su juventud, sino por su sangre venenosa, porque sabía mejor que nadie que si dejaba que sus sentimientos por su compañero de armas se apoderaran de su razón, su alumno terminaría muerto.

A quien en ese momentos llevaba en sus brazos, esperando que resistiera lo suficiente para que su maestro pudiera hacer algo, debía haber un contraveneno, alguna cura, algo que salvara a su amor del suyo, de su veneno.

— ¡Patriarca!

Grito depositándolo en la cama que encontró, temiendo que fuera tarde ya, que ocurriera como con su padre que murió en sus brazos, permitiéndole al patriarca encargarse de la locura que ambos habían realizado, notando su temor y como trataba por todos los medios de curar a su discípulo, limpiando unas lagrimas que no sabía derramaba desde que lo vio caer, todo porque se atrevió a besarlo.

— Por favor...

Susurro, sin saberlo estaba de rodillas, como si eso le brindara fuerzas a su amado, sosteniendo su mano con nerviosismo, temiendo que de un momento a otro dejara de respirar, perdiéndose en los brazos de la muerte.

— Tiene que salvarlo...

Los movimientos de Sage eran tan rápidos y su desesperación tan grande que en lo único que tenía puesta su mirada era en la mano de Manigoldo, escuchando sus latidos y su respiración entrecortada, creyendo que dentro de poco su diosa se lo llevaría consigo, que lo había matado.

— Manigoldo te vas a poner bien...

Susurraba aferrado a la mano de Manigoldo, cerrando los ojos cuando Sage finalizo con sus intentos de salvar su vida, sentándose al otro lado de la cama, observándole con detenimiento, con demasiada pena como para pronunciar cualquier palabra.

— ¿Qué paso muchacho?

Albafica no pudo responder nada al principio, sólo lloraba sosteniendo la mano de Manigoldo con fuerza, atreviéndose a besarla de vez en cuando, recargando entonces su frente contra su dorso, sin moverse ni un centímetro, ni pronunciar sonido alguno por tanto tiempo que pensó Sage les dejaría despedirse.

— ¿Qué ocurrió Albafica?

Volvió a preguntar el patriarca, colocando una mano en su hombro, logrando que despertara de su ensoñación, alejándose apenas unos centímetros de Manigoldo, quien seguía respirando contra todo pronóstico.

— Lo bese...

Fue su respuesta, al mismo tiempo que Sage colocaba su mano sobre la frente de su alumno, pensando que debería estar muerto, pero por algún milagro no lo estaba, tal vez debido a la bendición de su diosa, pero el temor que reflejaba su rostro para Albafica, era como si la misma muerte no quisiera llevárselo.

— Sabes que debería estar muerto.

Pronuncio, no lo culpaba por ello, al menos no abiertamente, pero no era necesario porque Albafica comprendía el peligro en el que estaba su amado, pero que Manigoldo no aceptaba, ya que siempre seguía a su lado, sin dejarlo solo un instante, pero ya no podía permitirlo.

— Pero... parece que la muerte no se lo llevara.

Aquello dibujo una sonrisa de sus labios así como un último beso en el dorso de su mano, antes de alejarse, jurándose nunca más permitirse acercarse a él, no porque no lo deseaba, sino por el contrario, a veces pensaba que la tentación era demasiado grande para soportarla.

— Juro que no volveré a permitirle acercarse a mí.

Juro casi en un susurro, Sage trato de detenerlo, pero se fue tan rápido como pudo, utilizando su cosmos para ello, creyendo que por culpa suya Manigoldo moriría.

— Prefiero romperte el corazón a verte muerto, espero me perdones.

Susurro al viento, antes de encerrarse en su templo, sin permitirle a nadie acercarse a él, mucho menos a Manigoldo, quien poco a poco comenzó a alejarse, pero que aun así, lo seguía de cerca, solo para asegurarse de su bienestar.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Albafica cerró los ojos, recargándose en el suelo, respirando con dificultad tratando de asimilar ese recuerdo, así como el hecho de que aquellas llamitas, los fuegos fatuos que siempre rondaban a Manigoldo, seguían cuidándolo.

Cientos de ellos, aunque su amigo ya no estuviera a su lado, a quien había tratado como un traidor, como un monstruo, culpándolo de lo que no podía controlar, recordando su temor, su dolor, la incomprensión en sus facciones.

Pero si él casi lo mato con uno de sus besos, porque Manigoldo lo ataco, que había cambiado en su amigo para que realizara un acto tan ruin, de pronto sacudió su cabeza, negando aquellos recuerdos, creyéndolos una treta mas de cáncer, otorgándole habilidades que no poseía.

Controlando su respiración al mismo tiempo que los fuegos fatuos iban ocultándose uno a uno, sintiendo la presencia de Minos de Grifo, quien no adivino lo que había ocurrido, dando un paso en su habitación, aquella que compartía con Albafica.

Quien como queriendo borrar esa dolorosa imagen, su confusión, sin poder congeniar a los dos cáncer, el que lo ataco y al que casi mata, dos veces, una con sus besos y otra con sus raíces, lo rodeo de pronto con sus brazos, besando su boca con desesperación.

Minos no comprendió aquella bienvenida, solo que amaba ese lado salvaje de su rosa, en especial aquellas ocasiones en las que su dios Hades le encomendaba tareas que duraban más de un día o unas horas.

Siendo el su juez favorito, fue él quien salió en busca del santuario de Athena, el que desapareció como por arte de magia, o más bien, a causa de la diosa encerrada en la vasija, una protección que muchos de los dioses utilizaban.

El juez no sabía que había pasado, solo que Hades había cambiado de opinión, no perdonaría la vida de los santos ni les permitiría reagruparse, no esta vez, pero lo increíble era que a pesar de que Athena no existía más, seguía protegiendo a sus santos, a todos menos a su rosa y al cangrejo.

— Veo que me extrañaste...

Albafica asintió, lo había hecho y aquel recuerdo no hacía otra cosa más que reafirmar el odio que sentía por Manigoldo, quien a pesar de lo mucho que le amo o lo que decía sentir por él, le uso de aquella forma, para después entregarse al dios de la muerte, el acto que para su subconsciente era el peor de todos.

— Lo hice, siempre lo hago...

Respondió besando sus labios de nuevo, esperando que Minos le ayudara a olvidar aquel engaño, esa crueldad de Manigoldo, ignorando como una pequeña vocecita le repetía que estaba cometiendo un error, que debía ver cada uno de aquellos fuegos fatuos, para saber si amaba o no a su juez, quien cargándolo de la cintura lo llevo directamente a la cama.

— No quería alejarme tanto tiempo, pero Hades me ordeno realizar una búsqueda en la tierra, pero me temo que falle mi misión y que no estará contento conmigo por eso.

Le explico besando su cuello, separándose cuando Albafica no respondió como cada ocasión, tratando de adivinar que era lo que le preocupaba.

— Mi padre dice que he cambiado...

Minos sonrió, ese santo no comprendía que el amor de su rosa era suyo y que lo mejor era sentirse orgulloso de ser el padre de su amante, pero ese era su problema, así como su disgusto en el supuesto cambio en la actitud de su amante, el cual, para él era para mejorar.

— Lo has hecho, pero todos cambiamos Albafica, los deseos de la juventud se vuelven los arrepentimientos de la madurez.

Albafica asintió, eso era cierto, pero que pasaba con los deseos de la madurez, aquellos se volvían los remordimientos de la vejes o permanecían intactos, no había forma de saberlo, sólo que temía tocar los otros fuegos fatuos, porque si aquellos eran parecidos al que vio, no sabría cómo reaccionar.

— ¿Tu me amas?

Minos no respondió aquella pregunta al principio, estaba seguro que amaba la belleza de su rosa, su espíritu, todo su cuerpo lo encontraba hermoso, lo único que a veces no le gustaba, cuando recordaba aquel combate era su orgullo, una virtud y un pecado de los círculos del inframundo, aquel que no le dejaría perdonarlo.

— ¿Me amas a mi?

Albafica de pronto necesito saber aquella respuesta, sin encontrar alguna razón más allá de las palabras que alguna vez pronuncio Manigoldo, que decía lo amaría aunque ya no fuera hermoso, aunque su sangre fuera venenosa, aunque no pudiera tocarlo, todas ellas mentiras.

— ¿O amas mi belleza?

Minos se alejo entonces, apenas unos centímetros para recorrer su mejilla con ternura, antes de besarlo con delicadeza, casi como si encontrara divertidas sus preguntas.

— Te amo a ti, Albafica, porque tú eres tu belleza.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Habían pasado varios años, tantos que Sage comenzaba a creer que jamás volvería a ver a su alumno, que Thanatos cumpliría su promesa de no verlo más, aquella perspectiva fue dolorosa, pero mucho más el no saber que era del destino de su querido hijo, porque aquel era el sentimiento que albergaba en su corazón al pensar en Manigoldo, ese pequeño granuja era su hijo.

Sin importar que su sangre no estuviera unida de ninguna forma, al cuidarlo, al protegerlo y enseñarle lo que sabía, eso lo convertía en su hijo, uno que traiciono de formas que nunca podría pronunciar en voz alta.

Sage no hablaba con nadie, ni se movía, ya ni siquiera el propio Lugonis lo visitaba, sintiéndose culpable por las acciones de su hijo, quien actuando bajo el hechizo de los espectros trato de matar a quien estaba seguro lo amaba.

Repentinamente el sonido de un portal abriéndose lo alerto, pero no se movió un ápice, no hasta que un par de brazos lo rodearon por el cuello, recargando todo su peso en sus hombros.

Sage abrió los ojos observando dos manos blancas, una de ellas con un tatuaje plateado, al voltear, vio la sonrisa de su alumno, él que vestía una túnica blanca, la que estaba adornada con motivos plateados, así como un collar de tela que rodeaba su cuello, una imagen que no era la de su querido alumno, a quien no habría reconocido si no fuera por su sonrisa sarcástica.

— Maestro...

Sage se levanto de prisa, abrazando a su muchacho con fuerza, quien regreso el gesto cerrando los ojos, tratando de ignorar que Thanatos les observaba fijamente, sintiendo celos de aquel afecto tan puro, que no estaba dedicado a él.

— Pensé que no volvería a verte...

Manigoldo guardo silencio por unos momentos, notando como su maestro comenzaba a contar cada una de las marcas de su cuerpo, resultado de la lujuria del dios que lo tomó como consorte, quien para cumplir su promesa les dio algo de privacidad.

— No lo soportaría...

Fue su respuesta, recargando su frente contra el hombro de Sage, quien poso su mirada en el dios de la muerte, el que parecía furioso, aunque trataba de ocultarlo.

— Y él lo sabe...


	32. Recuerdos.

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias...

Avisos: Esta historia contiene Slash, yaoi, m/m, está basada en El Lienzo Perdido y en el inframundo de Saint Seiya Saga de Hades. Contiene las parejas Minos/Albafica, Thanatos/Manigoldo, Manigoldo/Albafica. Tendrá escenas de violación, sadomasoquismo y relaciones entre dos hombres.

Resumen: Hades se ha llevado la victoria y es el momento de recompensar a sus leales espectros. Minos y Thanatos desean al guerrero que los humillo como su esclavo y de ahora en adelante, Manigoldo y Albafica atravesaran un calvario que no parece tener fin. Minos/Albafica Thanatos/Manigoldo Manigoldo/Albafica

Inframundo.

Capítulo 32

Recuerdos.

— Pensé que no volvería a verte...

Manigoldo guardo silencio por unos momentos, notando como su maestro comenzaba a contar cada una de las marcas de su cuerpo, resultado de la lujuria del dios que lo tomó como consorte, quien para cumplir su promesa les dio algo de privacidad.

— No lo soportaría...

Fue su respuesta, recargando su frente contra el hombro de Sage, quien poso su mirada en el dios de la muerte, el que parecía furioso, aunque trataba de ocultarlo.

— Y él lo sabe...

Se lo había dicho, que no podría perdonarlo si no le dejaba visitar a su maestro, al darse cuenta que las nociones mortales de la geografía no funcionaban en el inframundo y que a pesar de que pisaba los campos elíseos, o que trataba de realizar los mismos pasos que le dejaron verle en el pasado, por más que lo intentara, no podía llegar a él, era como si una fuerza superior, probablemente alguno de los dioses se lo evitara y lo regresara al mismo lugar en donde comenzó a moverse.

— Por eso estoy aquí, aunque me tarde mucho tiempo en convencerlo, eso es verdad...

Manigoldo había mencionado ese tema muchas veces, algunas durante su entrenamiento del cual comenzaba a sentirse orgulloso, otras tantas en medio de sus placeres y otras más, cuando jugaban ajedrez e intentaba no dormirse al esperar que Thanatos hiciera un movimiento, los que planificaba demasiado, pero la última ocasión, al fin logro convencerlo.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

— No volverás a verlo Manigoldo.

Manigoldo en ese momento lucho por separarse de Thanatos, regresando a ser ese cangrejo despectivo, desviando su mirada al mismo tiempo que incendiaba todo su cuerpo con las flamas demoniacas, una técnica que logro crear con ayuda de su dios, la cual, también lo lastimaba a él como heriría al dios del sueño, al menos lo suficiente para evitar que lo tocara.

— ¡Gracias a él yo soy lo que soy!

El fuego consumió la cama y varios muebles, el mismo que se apago cuando Manigoldo detuvo su técnica, dejando de brillar, portando la mitad de una túnica blanca con un cinturón plateado, con brazaletes del mismo color y un collar de tela, el que cubría una de las marcas de la pasión de su dios, quien parecía molesto, manteniendo su distancia.

— ¡Le debes a Sage que yo sea lo que tú deseas, en tu cuidado o en el de alguien más no lo sería!

Pronuncio furioso, ya se lo había dicho en más de una ocasión, sin Sage no sería quien era, no lo complacería de la forma en que lo hacía, sería aburrido, cobarde y sumiso, tal vez ni siquiera podría tener el control de los fuegos fatuos que poseía, haciendo que le debiera su placer al anciano que tanto despreciaba.

— He hecho lo que me ordenas, me visto con estos trapos y nunca te he pedido nada a cambio.

Thanatos trato de tocarlo, pero Manigoldo retrocedió dándole un manotazo, no estaba de humor para complacer al dios, no cuando se negaba a darle lo único que alguna vez le había solicitado en esos años a su lado, ya que creía en el fondo que si cumplía con su promesa de no matar a Albafica y de lograr que su maestro fuera libre, bien podría decírselo o verlo hasta que lo fuera, todo a cambio de su sumisión, su cuerpo, su compañía, su lealtad y amor o lo que sentía por él en esos momentos, esos tres deseos bien valían una eternidad.

— Sólo quiero verlo, eso es todo...

Casi suplico Manigoldo, esta vez acariciando la mejilla de Thanatos, llamando su atención para que cumpliera ese pequeño capricho, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo, su maestro no sabía nada de él, debía estar preocupado, sufriendo en los campos elíseos, los que debía ser un paraíso para su maestro pero no lo eran.

— No creo que debas...

Le ordeno, restregando su mejilla contra la palma de la mano de Manigoldo, quien se alejo unos cuantos pasos, mordiendo su labio al darse cuenta que no estaba dispuesto a ceder, estaba a punto de golpear su rostro con su puño cerrado, pero de pronto Thanatos suspiro recordando las palabras de Persephone, como por ese pequeño capricho podría perder a su amante.

— Muy bien Manigoldo, veras a ese anciano cuando tú quieras pero debes jurarme que no escucharas sus palabras.

Thanatos al ver la desesperación de Manigoldo por fin acepto complacerlo con esa arriesgada petición, lo dejaría hablar con él pero en el momento en que intentara convencerlo de traicionarle ya no lo permitiría, aunque Manigoldo no pudiera perdonárselo.

— ¿Acaso no confías en mi?

Pregunto Manigoldo, sonriendo al ver que Thanatos había cambiado de opinión, a pesar de que no confiaba en su maestro, acercándose a él con pasos lentos, dejando esta vez que su dios acariciara su mejilla, recorriendo su cuello, para detenerse en su hombro.

— Es en ese anciano en quien no confió, eso ya lo sabes.

Thanatos se sentó en la cama que compartían, uno de los muchos muebles que eran destruidos por su consorte cada vez que se molestaba lo suficiente para perder el control de su fuego demoniaco.

— Lo sé y casi podría decir que lo entiendo, pero aun así, el es mi maestro, el me protegió en el pasado, así yo llegue a tus brazos...

Thanatos lo jalo en su dirección, sentándolo en sus piernas, las que acaricio con lentitud, recorriendo sus muslos, los que quedaban al descubierto si se sentaba con las piernas abiertas, una de las razones que su dios tenía para que usara esa clase de ropa.

— De los que intentaras marcharte apenas tengas la oportunidad.

De eso estaba seguro y aunque había realizado aquel ritual que los unía, este solo funcionaba con Hades, puesto que aquella promesa fue la que logro que su esposa permanecería a su lado, si la quebraba, le daría la oportunidad a Zeus o Deméter para quitarle a su amada, pero si su cangrejo deseaba marcharse no serviría de mucho, dioses de mayor poder podían romperlo.

— ¿A dónde más iría?

Esa pregunta no lo tranquilizo porque aun existía el santuario o algún círculo del inframundo si juraba lealtad por Hades, aquella acción lo liberaría de su cuidado, porque ya no tendría que servirle a él sino a su dios, arrebatándoselo de sus brazos.

— ¿Con quién?

Aquel podría ser el veneno, su maestro o su diosa, aun el dios Hades, al convertirse en uno de sus espectros, uno de sus soldados, una idea que le llenaba de pesar y celos, porque Hades no actuaba con justicia al entregarle esa hermosa criatura para después robársela.

— Sí existiera un lugar tu me dejarías solo, si tuvieras con quien irte lo harías, eso es lo que estás diciendo mi amado consorte.

No era eso lo que dijo, pero suponía que así sonó para su dios, quien mordió su hombro como en reprimenda, recostándolo de un solo movimiento en el colchón, acomodándose entre sus piernas llevando sus muñecas a la altura de su cabeza.

— Lo que estoy diciendo es que si me dejas ver a Sage cuando yo quiera, me demostraras lo mucho que me amas, porque me cumplirás un capricho que va en contra de tus propios deseos.

Manigoldo rodeo la cintura de su dios con sus piernas, apretando con un poco de fuerza, restregándolas contra su piel, gimiendo cuando Thanatos volvió a morderlo, llevando sus manos a su túnica blanca, ingresándolas por la apertura que apenas era cubierta por el cinturón plateado.

— Uno que no te daña en lo más mínimo y que solo me demostraría tu clemencia, tu amor por mí, un capricho que me haría tan feliz que podría convencerme de actuar alguna de tus depravadas fantasías.

Manigoldo beso a Thanatos con fuerza, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, jadeando cuando los dedos de su amante recorrieron su sexo, por debajo de su ropa, respondiendo de la forma en que le gustaba a su señor, quien gimió su aprecio cuando su lengua choco contra la suya.

— Hace tiempo que no lo hacemos en el templo ni en los jardines, donde están esas brujas gritonas que piensan que las amas.

Eso era cierto, parecía que Thanatos buscaba tenerlo en cada rincón de aquellos campos, en su templo, en su alberca y en los jardines cubiertos de flores, aun su tablero de ajedrez en su propio cuarto, tal vez aquel era su fetiche después de todo, uno que él no apreciaba.

— La última vez nos detuvimos a la mitad cuando me di cuenta que nos observaban, ahora puedo fingir que no nos ven y que no están celosas de nosotros.

Aquella ocasión Manigoldo al ver que los observaban hizo lo posible por soltarse, negándosele, de tal forma que su dios le dejo ir porque parecía que no disfrutaba de su rechazo como de su pasión o su lujuria, encontrando frustrante aquel comportamiento.

— O podríamos hacerlo en el tablero de ajedrez, como me lo prometiste los primeros días de mi nueva vida...

Thanatos se detuvo de pronto, sus ojos negros fijos en los suyos, en sus manos recorriendo su pecho y las mejillas de Manigoldo pintándose de rojo, un color que le parecía precioso contrastando contra su piel y su cabello azul.

— Así cuando juegues con tu querido hermano gemelo recordaras lo que me hacías en ese mármol de dos colores, sin que Hypnos entienda en que estas pensando ni porque estás perdiendo y aun así sonríes, ni lo mucho que te excita la perspectiva de volverlo a hacer a la mitad del juego, aunque él nos vea.

Esa idea le divirtió a su dios, quien cambio su postura para que Manigoldo adorada su cuerpo de la forma en que le gustaba, recorriéndolo con sus manos, sus besos, su lengua, dándole placer con su boca rodeando su sexo, disfrutando del hermoso color rosado en sus mejillas.

— Estas tratando de comprarme con tu cuerpo y aquellas insinuaciones Manigoldo, tu odias que nos vean, tampoco te gusta la presencia de Hypnos en mi templo, ni siquiera cuando jugamos ajedrez, ni que piense en tomarte cuando estoy en su compañía, siempre logras esconderte de nosotros.

Le advirtió Thanatos sujetándolo de su cabello, jalándolo hacia él para besarlo, cambiando su postura de nuevo para contener a Manigoldo, sus caricias eran demasiado placenteras para poder pensar con claridad, tal vez por eso lo hacía, quería engañarlo con su cuerpo para obligarlo a ceder a sus caprichos, uno que le daría aunque temiera el poder de ese anciano en su consorte.

— Pero a ti te gusta la idea de que nos vean, en especial tu hermano, quieres restregarle a Hypnos tu triunfo, así que yo puedo permitirlo, no porque intente comprarte como lo insinúas, porque tú lo has dicho sino porque yo lo deseo.

Respondió Manigoldo, permitiendo que Thanatos lo inmovilizara, besando sus labios cuando estuvieron cerca, gimiendo cuando su dios recorrió sus muslos, deteniéndose un instante antes de lamer su cuello.

— No soy una zorra ni una puta, soy tu consorte y tus regalos son muestras de afecto al igual que mis favores.

Manigoldo no se resistió cuando una de las manos de Thanatos recorrió su hombría, rodeándola con sus dedos fríos, apenas acostumbrándose a esa extraña sensación que siempre le incomodaba cuando el dios de la muerte lo tomaba, presumiendo de su estamina, una que a veces era demasiado para él.

— Sin embargo quieres que te permita ver a ese anciano mentiroso a cambio...

Sage era un asunto delicado para Manigoldo, quien siempre se molestaba cuando su dios hablaba mal de su maestro, en esta ocasión, trato de apartarse, siendo inmovilizado por Thanatos, quien sonrió, disfrutaba de aquella molestia, ese fuego, esa furia lo excitaba demasiado.

— No es un anciano mentiroso...

Thanatos llevo sus dedos a su boca, los que mordió molesto, desviando su mirada para negarle ese placer a su dios, quien sonrió complacido, sus ninfas y Verónica cuando él ordenaba que realizaran cualquier tarea, sin importar cuál fuera obedecían, nunca habían ignorado sus ordenes, no como este humano que aun tenía el valor para enfrentársele lo hacía, haciéndolo sentir vivo, no solo vivo, como una divinidad, como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

— Te pondrá en mi contra.

Le advirtió, relamiéndose los labios, sintiendo como Manigoldo de nueva cuenta llevaba sus manos a sus mejillas, no tenia porque estar molesto, su dios le había concedido esa petición, en realidad, creía que debía agradecérselo, mostrarle cuanto lo apreciaba.

— Aunque no aceptes mi propuesta sigo con esa idea, quiero ver a mi maestro y tú no vas a negármelo, sabes lo decepcionado que estaría.

El espectro de cáncer beso sus labios, gimiendo cuando Thanatos regreso sus manos a su ingle, restregándose contra él con lentitud, recordándole un enorme gato, una idea que le pareció demasiado divertida, pero que no dejo que lo notara.

— Me negarías tu afecto y te comportarías como en el pasado cuando me rechazabas, todo por culpa suya.

Declaro Thanatos, molesto con aquella muestra de amor por alguien que no era él, sin importar que esta no fuera la clase de afecto que él sentía por su cangrejo, sino el de un padre y un hijo, aun así, se sentía relegado con aquella actitud desesperada, él era un dios posesivo, tal vez demasiado.

— Por favor mi señor, es lo único que deseo...

Susurro Manigoldo, sintiendo como Thanatos lo poseía con lentitud, ingresando en su cuerpo con pequeños empujes acompañados de gemidos, mordiendo su cuello con fuerza, encontrando hermosas todas las marcas en contra de su piel, el blanco y el rojo, una combinación perfecta.

— Así que...

Thanatos se detuvo de pronto, acostumbrándose a esa deliciosa sensación, la calidez del cuerpo de su amante, quien abrió los ojos, rodeando su cintura con sus piernas, utilizando su fuerza para pegar su dios en contra suyo, gimiendo cuando las embestidas iniciaron de nuevo, golpeándolo, atacando su próstata sin piedad.

— Como piensas agradecerme por eso Manigoldo...

Esa era una manera, pero suponía que lo que más deseaba era que le dejara tomarlo en alguna de aquellas zonas prohibidas, o que actuara uno de sus lujuriosos deseos, pero suponía que aquella que Thanatos más deseaba por el momento era poder tenerlo en su tablero de ajedrez, tal vez lo consideraba una de sus preciosas piezas o esperaba que Hypnos pudiera verlos, lo que fuera no importaba, él siempre pagaba sus deudas.

— Tú dímelo...

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Aun no había pagado su favor y temía que su dios cambiara de opinión de pronto, si la perspectiva del pago a su capricho no fuera tan llamativa, dándose cuenta que conocía lo suficiente de su dios como para poder manejarlo, o lograr que le cumpliera lo que deseaba.

— Manigoldo...

Sage no dijo nada, su mirada fija en Thanatos, al notarlo Manigoldo se levanto separándose de su maestro, caminando en su dirección con lentitud, su dios le había prometido darle algunas horas de libertad, sin Leuca o cualquier otro vigilándolo, aun él mismo, porque no quería que su maestro supiera hasta donde había caído, no por el momento.

— Me lo juraste...

Thanatos estaba a punto de cambiar de opinión, seguro que este anciano querría convencerlo de abandonarlo, de regresar con esa diosa débil o permanecer a su lado en la seguridad de los campos elíseos, una efímera, porque sin él Hypnos lo mataría a la primera oportunidad.

— Muy bien Manigoldo, confió en ti, no me decepciones...

Pronuncio recorriendo su labio inferior con su dedo meñique, relamiéndose los labios, antes de unirlos a los suyos, todo frente a la mirada sorprendida de su maestro, quien era lo suficiente viejo para guardar silencio, aunque no pudo ocultar su molestia cuando Manigoldo se alejo, desviando la mirada.

— Regresare en unas horas, mi amado consorte.

Con esas palabras desapareció, al mismo tiempo que una estrella se marcaba negra en su frente, brillando con el color morado que muchos nacidos en cáncer relacionaban con la muerte, aquel ser omnipotente que se llevaba las almas humanas, al menos, ante la percepción de Manigoldo eso era Thanatos, por lo que no deseaba defraudarlo porque de hacerlo, nunca más podría ver a su maestro.

— Me costó mucho trabajo convencerlo para que me permitiera verle, espero que no esté decepcionado de mi querido maestro.

Manigoldo no se atrevía a mirarlo fijamente, ni siquiera sonreía, rodeando su cuerpo con ambos brazos por un momento, para después girar con una sonrisa completamente falsa, que no llegaba a sus ojos, aquellos habían dejado de resplandecer como en el pasado, recordándole de cierta forma al mismo niño que encontró solo en su aldea, solo que esta vez, parecía que no existía una forma de escapar, si ese tatuaje era lo que pensaba.

— Nunca podría estar decepcionado de ti Manigoldo, sólo espero que me perdones, todo esto es mi culpa.

Su alumno negó aquello con un movimiento de la cabeza, aun sonreía, pero era una mueca deformada, casi rosando la locura o la más absoluta desesperación, relamiéndose los labios poco después, necesitaba recargarse contra algo o se derrumbaría, sintiendo como todo el peso de aquellos años que le siguieron a su rendición ante su dios caían sobre su espalda, aplastándolo con su dolorosa certidumbre de saberse sin ninguna opción.

— No es verdad, yo nunca tuve una oportunidad maestro, eso ya lo sé, pero no quiero hablar del pasado, sino del futuro, de su futuro.

Sage arqueo una ceja, que más futuro podría tener que pasar el resto de aquella eternidad maldiciéndose por su ceguera, por su afán de venganza, por traicionar a su querido alumno, quien ya ni siquiera parecía querer llorar, sólo se quedaba en aquel sitio, recargado contra la columna, como si no tuviera fuerza para hacer nada más.

— ¿De qué estás hablando Manigoldo?

El espectro de cáncer, respirando hondo, encontrando las noticias esperanzadoras se alejo de la columna, deteniéndose a pocos centímetros de su maestro, recargándose en sus brazos, con una gran sonrisa, la misma que uso cuando le dieron la armadura o hablaba de Albafica.

— Reencarnara, Thanatos ha conseguido que su alma sea perdonada por uno de los dioses del inframundo, así que dentro de poco dejara de sufrir por culpa mía, reencarnando en un mortal, en alguien nuevo.

Alguien nuevo, eso quería decir que sería enviado a la tierra, pero no por un acto de bondad, sino para alejarlo de su alumno, de esa forma ya no tendría a nadie más que ese dios posesivo, cuyos celos llegaban a la locura.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Albafica lucho contra todos sus instintos, manteniéndose alejado de los recuerdos en forma de esferas azules, comprendiendo que ellos, esos remanentes del espíritu humano, danzantes y testarudos, esperaban que los viera, por eso no se marchaban, porque de alguna forma que no alcanzaba a comprender eran los guardianes de sus recuerdos.

De aquello que sentía le faltaba, los que se escondían de su amante como si le tuvieran miedo, preguntándose qué haría Minos de verlos, atraparlos, explicarle lo que eran como lo hacía con sus libros, darle cada uno de ellos porque seguramente su amante, su juez, no tenía nada que ver con su robo.

Pero, y si los destruía en un ataque de celos, no creía que fuera propenso a ello, no obstante no dejaba de preguntarle a quien le pertenecía, si era suyo, a veces dándole la impresión de que se trataba de un objeto, algo que no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

Tal vez sería mucho más sencillo destruirlos, alejarlos de sí mismo, verlos le costaría tiempo y esfuerzo, tiempo para ver cada una de aquellas esferas luminosas, al tener que hacerlo cuando su juez estuviera alejado, actuando a sus espaldas, mintiéndole y logrando esconder sus pensamientos de su don sobrenatural para leer a las personas.

El cual significaba otro problema por sí mismo, esconder sus pensamientos de una criatura con el don de leer tus pecados, tus sentimientos y por el momento, estaba seguro que Minos podría ver lo que trataba de ocultarle con demasiada facilidad.

Pero como conseguir guardar sus pensamientos de alguien más, de un dios, tal vez su padre supiera cómo hacerlo, Lugonis lo haría gustoso, o el antiguo patriarca, ese hombre de más de doscientos años, él debía tener muchos secretos, pero lo perdonaría por atacar a su alumno.

Creería lo que sus recuerdos le decían de Manigoldo, lo mucho que había cambiado en las manos de la muerte, el dolor que le causo, eso no lo sabía del todo, como hacerlo si ellos siempre habían sido demasiado unidos y tal vez el antiguo santo de cáncer había sido visitado por su alumno antes de ese combate unilateral.

Cuyo recuerdo aun removía sus entrañas con culpabilidad, un sentimiento que no comprendía pero era evocado por la expresión de dolor en el rostro de su contrincante, el espectro que apenas pudo pronunciar alguna palabra, confundido de su fuerza y sus técnicas.

O de su odio en su contra le dijo una voz que sonaba como la suya, pero mucho más tranquila, un tanto más orgullosa, la misma voz que le decía que algo faltaba, que debía buscarlo, la que rió en su subconsciente al tocar la primera llamita y le grito que se detuviera al yacer desesperadamente con Minos, tratando de borrar sus dudas.

Destruyendo el trabajo de Leuca, portando nuevas marcas, aros morados en sus muñecas y tobillos, así como un par de cruces en su espalda, rojas, con el color de las rosas que adornaban su jardín.

El cual sólo le daba dolor, pero que parecía no dejarlo solo nunca, atrapándolo en su templo del cual por fin había escapado, él único problema era que había cambiado el templo de piscis por ese solario y las habitaciones de su juez.

Una vista por otra, con la misma soledad que a veces era destruida por un necio visitante, pero quien, Minos de Grifo, su amado juez o Manigoldo de cáncer, aquel que aun odiaba aunque lo hubiera perdonado por aquellas dos ocasiones, cuyo dolor físico no se comparaba con el sufrido por su orgullo.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Sage no quería reencarnar, no sí Manigoldo permanecería en el inframundo, comprendiendo mejor que su alumno las intenciones detrás de un acto de aparente benevolencia, dejar solo a su alumno, quien ya había cometido demasiados sacrificios en ese infierno.

— Prefiero quedarme a tu lado, al menos aquí puedo cuidarte Manigoldo.

Su alumno negó aquello con un movimiento de su cabeza, no era justo que su maestro pasara los siguientes siglos, casi una eternidad, culpándose de su dolor, él no tenía la culpa, solo trato de salvarlo, aquellas palabras eran las que pronuncio a su dios, que gracias a él, la flama que usaron para crear a su consorte, al compañero de su lecho, era lo que deseaba en un amante, por lo que debía estar agradecido.

— Pero yo no maestro, usted me amo, creo que fue el único que lo hizo cuando aún era libre, así que no puedo dejarlo sufrir por algo de lo que usted no tiene la culpa.

Era fácil adivinar que Manigoldo se había rendido, su sumisión, su dolor, aun la forma en que se movía indicaba que no le importaba en lo absoluto su destino, pero si aquel de sus seres queridos, preguntándose si aun después de todo ese tiempo, seguía pensando en Albafica.

— ¿Qué hay de Albafica?

Los ojos de Manigoldo por un momento brillaron con la fuerza del pasado, un solo instante que no paso desapercibido por su maestro, haciendo aun más dolorosa su perdida, el saber que su amigo quiso matarlo, sin dejar que explicara sus acciones, culpándolas por ellas, para después aceptar los brazos de Minos.

— Sólo fue una ilusión, el amor de Thanatos es real y es por ese amor que yo puedo verlo, que usted reencarnara.

Sage estuvo a punto de contradecirlo, pero eso lo alejaría de su alumno, el dios les observaba, esperando que cometiera un error injustificable, traicionando la confianza de Thanatos, el que en represalia y porque estaba en su derecho, ya no le permitiría verlo más.

— Manigoldo, no espero que me escuches y no te daré una orden, si crees que este amor es verdadero, está bien, yo lo comprenderé, pero por el amor que me tienes, trata de pensar en el pasado, ese dios te ha secuestrado, te ha obligado a compartir su lecho, te asesino en la guerra, tal vez el amor que sientes no es más que una forma de sobrevivir, como en tu aldea.

Pero no se ilusionaría con verlo de nuevo, Thanatos no actuaba como en la guerra siguiendo los consejos de su hermano, cada una de sus acciones era planificada, robándole las opciones una por una a su alumno, le había quitado el amor de Albafica, la esperanza, trastornado su pasado y ahora, quería encontrar una excusa para que Manigoldo ya no quisiera verlo más, probablemente su dolor.

— Albafica trato de matarme, él no destruyo mi aldea y yo intente matarlo, de todas formas maestro, se lo mucho que le duele mi destino, por eso he encontrado una forma de liberarlo de este círculo, que para usted debe ser uno de los peores.

Aquellas no eran las palabras de Manigoldo sino de Thanatos, Sage respiro hondo, tratando de encontrar una forma de ayudarle, de mantenerse a su lado, al menos por unos cuantos años más.

— Si me liberas de todas formas vagare en la tierra con el conocimiento de tu sacrificio, yo no podre ser libre, no hasta que tu lo seas, Manigoldo.

Pero el nunca lo sería quiso decirle a su maestro, quien coloco la palma de su mano en su boca, quería tiempo, lo necesitaba, su diosa se lo decía con su hermoso cosmos, ese calor que les daba fuerza a los santos de todos los niveles, en especial a los dorados que eran sus guerreros más cercanos, entre ellos al patriarca, el que hablaba en su representación, ya fuera una diosa muerta o encarnada en un cuerpo humano.

— Nunca lo seré, nunca lo fui, yo no nací para nada más que esto...

De pronto Manigoldo se recargo contra su hombro, permitiendo que Sage lo rodeara con sus brazos, escuchando su llanto, sintiendo sus ligeros temblores, rompiendo su corazón de nuevo, sin atreverse a pronunciar cualquier sonido, alguna palabra de aliento o de perdón, sabía que su alumno no querría creerle.

— Me rendí... ya no pude más y me rendí, pero al menos ustedes estarán a salvo...

Sage se dio cuenta de que hablaba en plural, aun trataba de protegerlo a él y a Albafica, eso le daba esperanzas, a pesar de lo mucho que le dolía verlo en aquella situación, en el descanso que significaba reencarnar, si el mundo no hubiera sido destruido por Hades, su alumno aun conservaba una pequeña llama de esperanza.

— ¿Albafica?

Pregunto, despejando el rostro de Manigoldo de su cabello azul, seguía corto, como le gustaba utilizarlo, no era lo mismo que con aquella ropa tan diferente a lo que siempre utilizo, seguramente el dios de la muerte lo vestía como si fuera su muñeca, un pequeño gesto que le dejaba muy claro quién era el que mandaba, quien era el que obedecía.

— Antes de que Thanatos fuera castigado por culpa mía, me dijo que si me entregaba a él y Albafica deseaba marcharse, lo ayudaría, si acaso no se marcha es que habrá aceptado el amor de Minos, pero sí de alguna forma su lealtad por Athena sigue en pie como hasta ahora... cuando inicie la guerra se que lo matara.

Manigoldo no lo entendía, había extrañado al dios de la muerte, lo quería consigo tanto como sabía que Albafica no lo amaba, que intento matarlo sin darle una oportunidad para explicar sus acciones, pero al mismo tiempo, a pesar de jurarse no pensar en el, ya no acercarse más a su viejo amor, no concebía la idea de verlo muerto.

— Pero si lo convenzo de mi amor por él, de mi lealtad absoluta por mi dios, tal vez Thanatos logre perdonarlo, como lo ha hecho con usted por intentar alejarme de su lado, por intentar robarle a un dios.

Sólo con su maestro se atrevía a pronunciar sus temores, aquellos que iniciaron como cada uno de sus arrepentimientos, sin pensar con claridad, convirtiendo lo que pensó era una resaca, en el peor de sus errores, porque su miedo a la soledad era aquello que lo orillo a yacer con ese dios posesivo, que si bien era gentil, no lo dejaba solo ni un instante, le había robado la libertad y cuya posesividad le daba miedo.

— Su perdón es engañoso, pero Verónica tiene razón, sí yo soy amable con él, Thanatos es amable conmigo.

Manigoldo escondió su rostro en el hueco del hombro de su maestro, permitiendo que lo tranquilizara o al menos que intentara hacerlo, dándose cuenta que aquella reunión no resulto como esperaba, quería enseñarle que estaba a salvo, seguro, que su amor era real, pero en un instante se derrumbo la mentira que el mismo se había creado, sintiéndose cada día más como aquellas ninfas, una criatura sin alma y sin voluntad, temerosa del poder de su amado dios, de sus celos y furia.

— Al menos... al menos ya deje de fumar...

Susurro riéndose de su absurdo, porque aquella era otra orden más de su dios, como su ropa y cada una de sus acciones, aun las marcas que portaba con vergüenza, las que no quería que su maestro viera, pero que su dios le ordeno que portara, como una venganza mas en contra de su maestro, quien sabía la clase de actos que realizaba para ese dios, lo bajo que había caído.

— Siempre quiso que lo dejara, no es verdad...

Sage supo en ese momento que su alumno deseaba un poco de su compasión, una que siempre llegaba con rapidez, logrando que Manigoldo sonriera por primera vez en mucho tiempo cuando la mano de su maestro alboroto su cabello al igual que lo hacía cuando era un niño pequeño, un gesto del que siempre se quejo pero lo hacía sentir amado.

— Así es... no es bueno para tu salud...

Aquello logro que Manigoldo se riera con fuerza, recargándose en el suelo junto a su maestro, quien se sentó a su lado, respirando hondo como si hubiera sido ayer el día en que hicieron lo mismo en el santuario, meses antes del inicio de la guerra.

— Supongo que no... pero ya que, no sirve de nada llorar por la leche derramada.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Albafica permaneció sentado en medio del solario tratando de encontrarle una solución a sus dilemas, confiar en las palabras de Minos y en sus recuerdos borrosos o en sus instintos que le decían que debía recuperarlos.

Al abrir los ojos vio como uno de los espíritus flotaba delante de su rostro, pronunciando más de aquellas palabras incomprensibles, las que le llenaban de pesar y ahora de incertidumbre.

El santo de cabello azul se pregunto si debía obedecer a esa cosa que se plantaba delante suyo, tocarla para que lo dejara en paz y por un momento quiso marcharse, poniéndose de pie para regresar a su habitación, sintiendo que esa manchita lo seguía, flotando a una distancia segura pero invadiendo su espacio personal, recordándole el comportamiento de alguien más.

Albafica se detuvo entonces observándose en el espejo, su apariencia seguía siendo la misma del pasado, allí estaba su belleza, el color de sus ojos, el largo de su cabello, todo era lo mismo, pero entonces, porque se sentía tan diferente, como un cobarde al huir de aquella criatura intangible.

— Porque lo eres...

Susurro más bien para sí mismo, tocando la pulida superficie del cristal que reflejaba al fuego fatuo, el que de pronto tomo una forma de una persona de mediana edad, una de las muchas personas que vivían en las aldeas cercanas al santuario.

Aquel cambio solo fue un flashazo, un momentáneo desequilibrio en su imaginación se dijo, dando la vuelta para ser deslumbrado con el brillo del fuego fatuo que seguía danzando en el espacio de su habitación, susurrando con mayor fuerza ese lenguaje incomprensible que decían los santos de cáncer comprendían, más por instinto que por razón.

— ¿Qué quieres mostrarme?

Pregunto antes de tocarlo, sumergiéndose de nueva cuenta en aquel recuerdo, una sensación demasiado extraña porque estaba seguro que podía ver aquellas imágenes como un tercer actor en un escenario imaginario.

Estaba seguro que aquel era su templo pero no que día había sido ese, sólo que su padre aun estaba vivo, aquella fue una de las ocasiones en las cuales Minos lo visito, de eso estaba seguro, porque su amante le había traído un regalo muy peculiar que le gano un ojo morado.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Albafica camino lentamente en el templo que había sido su hogar, Lugonis había salido a realizar una misión especialmente larga, dejándolo solo en ese templo que sentía como una tumba hasta que escucho un quejido, así como un fuerte golpe.

— ¡Albachan!

Gritaron desde uno de los rosales en donde un chiquillo de cabello azul trataba de liberarse sin resultado de las zarzas con los botones de rosa, Albafica se vio a sí mismo con los brazos cruzados delante de su pecho y una mueca que trataba de parecer molesta, pero sabía que en el fondo estaba muy alegre de que ese tonto niño no dejara de visitarlo.

— ¿Me ayudas?

Pregunto desesperándose, puesto que una de las piezas de su uniforme de entrenamiento era aquello atrapado en las espinas, del que no podía separase porque entonces descubrirían los mayores que había desobedecido las ordenes de su maestro.

— No, eso te enseñara a que no entres sin permiso.

Manigoldo dejo de forcejear, colgando como estaba de su tobillo, mirándolo fijamente con una mueca molesta, retándolo a que se riera de su desventura, lo cual hizo él, caminando hasta detenerse a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia de su amigo.

— Eres muy grosero.

Se quejo al mismo tiempo que él lo hacía girar para marearlo y darle una lección, riéndose de lo absurdo del comportamiento de Manigoldo, quien solo se limito a colgar, cerrando los ojos para no sentirse enfermo.

— El grosero eres tú, nunca te han dicho que no puedes entrar en una casa sin ser invitado.

Manigoldo abrió los ojos, sujetándose de su cintura, abrazándolo con fuerza para ya no girar, sintiéndose como un pescado o un conejo, los dos a punto de ser descuartizados, al menos esa era la graciosa expresión que portaba en su rostro.

— Sí eso pasara, nunca podría verte y ya te dije que no te dejare solo nunca, aunque comienzo a creer que no te caigo bien.

De pronto Albafica corto las zarzas que tenían atrapado a Manigoldo, quien cayó sin gracia alguna en el suelo, sobándose la espalda cuando por fin pudo ponerse en pie, buscando algo que traía en una bolsita de cuero.

— Te traje un regalo...

Aquello era una muñeca con el color de su cabello, la cual sostuvo por unos instantes antes de enfurecer, golpeando a Manigoldo quien de nuevo recibió el golpe sin bloquearlo, sobándose el ojo.

— ¿Por qué fue eso?

Pregunto el granuja de cabello azul, molesto y adolorido, Albafica guardo la muñeca en uno de los muebles de su habitación, hasta donde Manigoldo le había seguido con los brazos detrás de la espalda.

— No soy una niña...

Manigoldo se encogió de hombros, aun sonriéndole con picardía sentándose en su cama, haciéndole un lugar, para que se sentara junto a él.

— Me recordó mucho a ti, se veía muy triste en esa tienda...

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

La imagen se detuvo en ese instante, pero avivo los recuerdos que aun persistían en su mente, aquellos en los que Minos le hacía compañía, una persona que no se parecía a su juez, cuyo amor no sentía fuera del tipo romántico, sino mucho más puro que eso.

— No es verdad... eso no puede verdad.

Susurro golpeando el cristal con el puño cerrado, cortando la palma de su mano, cuya sangre lo trajo de regreso a la realidad, al mismo tiempo que los fuegos fatuos iban desapareciendo uno a uno, señal inequívoca de que Minos estaba a punto de regresar a sus habitaciones.

— Albafica...

Pronunciaron a sus espaldas, notando con temor que el espejo estaba destrozado y que sangraba profusamente, Minos parecía asustado, deteniendo el sangrado con su propia túnica, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

— Los quiero de vuelta...

Susurro con simpleza, contradiciendo a su orgulloso sentido común que le evitaba recibir ayuda de cualquiera, esperando que aquellos años en compañía de Minos no fueran una ilusión y que el afecto del juez fuera genuino, que lo amara a él y no a su belleza.

— Tienes que regresármelos...

Dos entidades completamente diferentes ante su mirada cargada de angustia, la que no rivalizaba con los temores de Minos, quien se dio cuenta que ya estaba pasando, su rosa estaba recordando todo y pronto, le odiaría.

— Albafica...

Trato de pronunciar, pero fue silenciado por Albafica quien lo sostuvo de la túnica con fuerza, acercándolo a su rostro, uno que le decía que si no escuchaba las palabras de su hermano, que si no hallaba la forma de regresarle sus memorias, con o sin ellas, su rosa le odiaría.

— ¡Quiero mis recuerdos de vuelta!

Minos dejo que Albafica lo agitara con fuerza y cuando lo soltó, cayó de rodillas, arrepentido, sin la flecha de Cupido para limpiar sus errores, apenas con algunos siglos para ganarse su perdón, contradiciendo las órdenes de Hades.

— Sí supiera cómo hacerlo te los regresaría...

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

— Supongo que no... pero ya que, no sirve de nada llorar por la leche derramada.

Manigoldo se recostó entonces observando el cielo, su maestro seguía sentado a su lado, demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos, recordando algunas palabras que Lugonis pronuncio en ese mismo prado, su temor de que Albafica hubiera sido envenenado por el juez, trastornando su mente, confundiéndolo a tal grado que muchos momentos que él presencio fueron diferentes.

— No, pero no hay porque permitir que esta siga derramándose...

Dejando a Minos, el humano de cabello blanco, el juez del inframundo como su protagonista, quien atravesaba los peligrosos campos de rosas para buscar a su alumno, el que trataba de no tocarlo pero siempre caía en la tentación, el que más de una vez sangro de la nariz o el labio cuando los puños del futuro santo de piscis se estrellaron contra su quijada.

— Lugonis me dijo lo que paso hace tanto tiempo, me dijo que no pudiste levantar un solo dedo en contra de Albafica y que ese no era su hijo.

Manigoldo se giro en el suelo, Sage no esperaba complacer al dios que trataba de alejarlo de su alumno, una vez que le hizo comer de la granada, lo convenció del odio de su viejo amor, lo había marcado como suyo en más de una forma al juzgar por el tatuaje en su mano y ahora, con la promesa de su reencarnación, también quería apartarlo de su camino, para que solo existiera Thanatos en sus memorias o en su mente, tal vez por eso Persephone cayó presa de Hades, porque no le dio una sola opción para escuchar los ruegos de su madre.

— Está convencido de que le hicieron algo para confundirlo, es como si fuera otra persona, aun sus recuerdos están modificados...

Su alumno no se movió, pero estaba seguro que lo estaba escuchando, era como aquellas veces en las que le había prohibido visitar el templo de piscis o las posteriores, cuando Albafica cumplió su promesa, apartándose aun mas del mundo exterior, dañando lentamente el corazón de Manigoldo, quien aun así lo seguía de cerca, siempre al pendiente de sus misiones o de su estado de salud, ya fuera físico o psíquico.

— Apenas recuerda con claridad, sus ojos están casi perdidos y está convencido de que había visto a Minos de Grifo más de una vez antes de la guerra...

Manigoldo se sentó entonces, por un momento saboreando la idea de que Albafica no lo odiara realmente, que sus recuerdos no estuvieran intactos, lo que era aun peor que si le odiara simplemente, porque en ese caso Minos lo había dañado mucho más de lo que suponía.

— Eso es imposible... nadie puede modificar los recuerdos de aquella forma.

Casi estaba seguro, pero Sage creía que los dioses eran capaces de hacer eso y más, tal vez Hades, Persephone o alguno de los dioses gemelos, en sus más de doscientos años de vida el patriarca había visto mucho, comprendido demasiado, llegando a la conclusión de que los dioses eran capaces de hazañas incomprensibles que realizaban por razones mucho más extrañas aun.

— Yo no estoy tan seguro Manigoldo, hemos visto demasiado en estos años, mucho más desde nuestra derrota como para creer que algo es imposible.

Lo que fuera que Manigoldo estaba a punto de preguntarle murió en sus labios al sentir el cosmos de su dios acercarse, relamiéndose los labios sin entender lo que su maestro trataba de decirle, pero comprendiendo perfectamente que a Thanatos no le gustaría en lo absoluto, por lo que levantándose del suelo ideo la forma de distraer a su dios, recibiéndolo con sus labios y sus manos recargándose en sus hombros.

— ¿Ese anciano ha tratado de convencerte de que esto es un error?

Aquella no era una pregunta, más bien una afirmación, Manigoldo creyó por un momento que lo mejor era negarlo, pero su dios no lo escucharía, había llegado al veredicto de que Sage trataría de separarlos, haciendo que notara que Thanatos no conocía en realidad aquello de que hablaron, cumpliendo su palabra.

— No, no lo ha hecho...

La hostilidad en su maestro era visible, no obstante, no pronuncio ningún sonido cuando Thanatos recorrió su cintura con ambos brazos, casi deteniéndose en sus caderas, logrando que sus mejillas se pintaran de rojo subido, no quería que su maestro observara la posesividad de su dios.

— Le explique todo y aunque no le gusta lo ha comprendido...

Manigoldo se alejo de pronto, esquivando las manos de su dios a quien le importaba poco que los vieran, él era suyo por lo que podía tocarlo cuando así lo deseara, ya fuera frente a sus ninfas, su celoso hermano o ahora su maestro.

— Aquí no...

Sage se levanto dispuesto a separar a ese dios de su alumno, sin embargo, Thanatos le ofreció su mano a su discípulo quien solo la tomo sin decir nada, observándolo de reojo con una sonrisa triste, avergonzada, para después rodear la cintura del dios de la muerte, quien le dedico una mueca de triunfo y burla, riéndose de su tormento.

— Regresare pronto.

Prometió su alumno antes de que las alas de la espalda del dios, aquellas que hasta el momento parecieran ser parte de la armadura, lo rodearan como si fueran las alas de un pájaro de metal, llevándose a su alumno consigo.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Albafica esperaba por alguna explicación del juez que guardaba silencio aun de rodillas en medio de su habitación, recargado en las baldosas, seguro que el único que podría lograr una hazaña como esa era el propio Hypnos, en quien no podía confiar.

— Quiero que sepas que yo no soy aquel hombre... que realmente lo siento mucho, que mi amor por ti es real, no solo por tu belleza, sino por tu espíritu.

Minos esperaba que Albafica retrocediera o que lo abandonara, pero como lo haría si apenas había visto unos flashazos de su pasado, o eso pensaba el juez, porque de lo contrario no solo le hubiera suplicado por que le regresara su memoria.

— Que podrías no ser hermoso y que aun te desearía como lo hago.

Esas palabras ya habían sido pronunciadas por alguien más, en el pasado, alguien a quien no recordaba y ahora sabía que su juez, su amante siempre estuvo consciente de su engaño, traicionándolo como nadie jamás había hecho, haciendo que se sintiera burlado.

— ¿Tu me los quitaste?

Pregunto, alejándose de Minos cuando este estiro una de sus manos en su dirección, tratando de tocarlo, cerrándola con fuerza para no actuar en contra de sus deseos, sin saber que hacer o que decir.

— No, recibí ayuda para eso.

Albafica no dijo nada al principio, dispuesto a darle la espalda a su juez, quien permanecía quieto, cuyo dolor era real y le dolía a él también, pero sin sus recuerdos no podía estar seguro de si debía creerle o no.

— ¿Quién?

Minos odiaba a ese dios y a sí mismo por su brutalidad, por su estupidez al juzgar con demasiada simpleza a este hermoso humano, quien era mucho más precioso por dentro que por fuera.

— Hypnos.

Aquello llamó la atención de Albafica, quien a pesar de las dudas se acerco al juez con lentitud, rosando su cabello blanco con las puntas de sus dedos.

— ¿Por qué?

Esa respuesta era la más difícil de responder, que razón tenía para realizar lo que había hecho, no solo robarle sus recuerdos, sino violarlo, tomarlo como esclavo en contra de su voluntad, sin importarle él o sus deseos hasta ese momento.

— Yo me había prendado de tu belleza y tú me odiabas.

Minos se atrevió a mirarle entonces, sintiendo una ínfima esperanza de que Albafica pudiera llegar a perdonarlo, Radamanthys tenía razón, el primer paso era recuperarlo, así sabría de una buena vez a quien deseaba su belleza, a él o a los recuerdos de su pasado, a la idealizada relación truncada que pudo tener con ese cangrejo.

— Tú me odiaras cuando recuperes tus memorias, hasta intentaras matarme y yo no hare nada por detenerte.

Pronuncio Minos, relamiéndose los labios, sin mover un solo musculo tratando de buscar la forma de regresarle sus recuerdos a su rosa, eso podría empezar a sedimentar el camino hacia su perdón, uno que no se merecía.

— Estoy tan cansado de ser un juez del inframundo, de estar siempre solo, esos libros no son más que paginas muertas de la historia vivida por otros, aun los espectros de menor categoría tienen más libertad que yo.

Eso era cierto, pasaba todo su tiempo atrapado en los salones del juicio, su tarea le llenaba de orgullo pero era tan solitaria que a veces no soportaba más el olor de las almas humanas, sentirlas o juzgarlas.

— Tal vez por eso pensé que podría quebrarte, que una vez roto me amarías.

En ese instante solo le importaba su belleza y quería destruirla por haberle hecho recordar su propia soledad, la que a veces era aliviada con los hombres y mujeres ilustres que terminaba lanzando a los círculos del inframundo o cuando visitaba a su dios, tratando de pedir consejo, envidiando la relación que tenía con Persephone, comprendiendo que él nunca tendría esa misma suerte.

— Pero me estoy volviendo loco por la incertidumbre de tu amor...

Minos sintió entonces que Albafica recorría su mejilla con delicadeza, sus ojos fijos en los suyos, reconociendo su mismo dolor en el santuario, encontrándolo incomprensible.

— No sé si me amas a mi o a ese cangrejo.

Albafica permitió que Minos tomara su mejilla, a punto de decirle que ese cangrejo era un monstruo, pero no pudo cuando el juez coloco las yemas de sus dedos en ellos, silenciándolo con delicadeza.

— El no es un monstruo, nunca ha levantado una mano en tu contra, esa bestia que recuerdas soy yo cometiendo el peor error de toda mi vida, una muy larga llena de ellos.

Minos beso los labios de Albafica, quien no se lo evito, dejando que lo rodeara con sus brazos, tratando de fundirse en su cuerpo.

— Te regresare tus recuerdos y si me dejas, pasare los siguientes siglos buscando tu perdón, tal vez tu clemencia, pero por favor, solo dame una oportunidad y hare lo que tú me pidas, lo que sea.

Albafica comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Minos, apretándolo con fuerza, tratando de calmarlo.

— Lo siento, pero no puedo prometerte nada en este momento.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

— ¿Cual quieres que sea tu pago por este favor?

Pregunto Manigoldo casi en el instante que pudo pisar el suelo de su templo, cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho, un gesto que solo utilizaba cuando estaba nervioso y esperaba que alguna de sus acciones hubiera ganado su ira, una que llevaba años sin encenderse, aun en contra de su hermano, quien seguía tratando de convencerlo por dejarle cortar la cabeza de su consorte.

— No quiero nada.

Respondió dándole la espalda, ingresando a sus habitaciones seguido de Manigoldo, quien caminaba deprisa, temiendo perderlo en cualquier instante, sus ojos fijos en el sinuoso movimiento de su túnica.

— ¿De qué hablas?

Esta vez hablaba su cangrejo, no esa pobre imitación que vio en su dormitorio y en esos campos, sintiéndose atemorizado de defraudar a su maestro, ese anciano que trataría de alejarlo de él, utilizando al veneno, cuyas espinas parecían haberse encajado demasiado profundo en la herida para que pudiera sanar.

— De nuestro trato, Manigoldo, no estoy dispuesto a aceptarlo

La simpleza con la cual respondió su pregunta le enfureció, deteniéndolo cuando lo sostuvo del brazo, sus labios fruncidos, sus ojos ardiendo como llamas, esperando que le diera una explicación por sus acciones, ignorando que él era su dios, eso era lo que más le gustaba a Thanatos, que Manigoldo generalmente se le oponía cuando realmente lo deseaba.

— ¡No puedes retractarte!

No le suplico, sino le ordeno, casi gritándole, llamando la atención de sus ninfas, quienes de nueva cuenta cuchicheaban sin atreverse a interferir entre su dios y su consorte.

— No quiero ningún pago, ya te lo dije, no eres una prostituta y no te pagare por tus favores.

Manigoldo sonrió, estaba casi conmovido por aquella declaración, encontrando ridículo que Thanatos no quisiera cobrarse aquel capricho con una de sus fantasías, las que nunca antes había querido actuar.

— Con ese acto te convertiría en una de ellas.

Susurro delicadamente, dejando a Manigoldo sin palabras, sin comprender como Thanatos, sin importar cual fuera su movimientos, siempre se le adelantaba, logrando que su sangre hirviera al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se pintaban de rojo.

— Entonces...

Thanatos lo beso, silenciándolo con aquel gesto, suponiendo que Manigoldo no le creería, aun después de aquellos años seguía desconfiando de él, dudando si fue la mejor decisión rendirse, pero él no lo veía como eso, no era una rendición de ninguna forma, sino mas bien, era una especie de victoria dejando a un lado los juegos de los dioses del Olimpo, permitiendo que otro, de un panteón diferente lo cuidara.

— Me pareció sensual la forma en que me suplicaste, rara vez te comportas de esa forma tan sumisa en nuestro lecho y sólo aproveche la ocasión para disfrutar tus absurdos intentos por manipularme.

Había tratado de manipularlo, pensando que si se dejaba manejar podría usarlo a él, para que después se brindaran caricias, pero el tenia demasiados milenios en su haber, su consorte, a pesar de lo dulce que fue su actuación, no lograría engañarlo con ella.

— ¡Eres un maldito!

Manigoldo esta vez lo sujeto del cuello de su ropa, era más alto que su amante por lo menos por dos cabezas y en vez de amenazarlo le daba la impresión de querer unir sus labios, acción que realizo sin pensarlo siquiera.

— Aunque sigo pensando que esta altanería es mucho más sensual aun que tu supuesta sumisión, así eres mucho más ardiente.

Thanatos lo sentó entonces en sus piernas, los dos mirándose a los ojos, las rodillas de su consorte a cada lado de sus muslos, sus manos recargadas en sus hombros, su expresión era una mezcla de furia y deseo, aquella que le hacía pensar que se realizaba una batalla interna, su cuerpo contra su mente, en la cual siempre ganaba su cuerpo.

— Mucho más deseable ante mis ojos, no quiero que te conviertas en una de esas ninfas, ni en Verónica, quiero que tú seas para mí lo que es Persephone para Hades, nada más, nada menos.

Aunque eso no era del todo cierto, su amante lo deseaba, disfrutaba de sus carnales placeres, de sus cuerpos uniéndose en uno, aun de los ratos de paz que compartían, eso sin duda significaba que su mente era suya, lo único que le faltaba conquistar era su corazón y eso pasaría cuando se diera cuenta que en realidad lo amaba.

— Así que puedes hacer lo que tú quieras, marcharte a donde lo desees, solo no me decepciones y créeme cuando te digo que nunca sentí esto por nadie más, mi querido fuego fatuo.


	33. Limbo.

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias...

Avisos: Esta historia contiene Slash, yaoi, m/m, está basada en El Lienzo Perdido y en el inframundo de Saint Seiya Saga de Hades. Contiene las parejas Minos/Albafica, Thanatos/Manigoldo, Manigoldo/Albafica. Tendrá escenas de violación, sadomasoquismo y relaciones entre dos hombres.

Resumen: Hades se ha llevado la victoria y es el momento de recompensar a sus leales espectros. Minos y Thanatos desean al guerrero que los humillo como su esclavo y de ahora en adelante, Manigoldo y Albafica atravesaran un calvario que no parece tener fin. Minos/Albafica Thanatos/Manigoldo Manigoldo/Albafica

Inframundo.

Capítulo 33

Limbo.

Minos beso los labios de Albafica, quien no se lo evito, dejando que lo rodeara con sus brazos, tratando de fundirse en su cuerpo.

— Te regresare tus recuerdos y si me dejas, pasare los siguientes siglos buscando tu perdón, tal vez tu clemencia, pero por favor, solo dame una oportunidad y hare lo que tú me pidas, lo que sea.

Albafica comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Minos, apretándolo con fuerza, tratando de calmarlo.

— Lo siento, pero no puedo prometerte nada en este momento.

Fueron las últimas palabras que pronuncio Albafica antes de alejarse de Minos, quien permaneció en medio de aquel solar por demasiado tiempo, casi tanto que hubiera amanecido y anochecido diez veces de existir el sol en el inframundo.

Ignoro las campanadas y el posible castigo de su dios, tratando de encontrarle una solución a su dolor, a la terrible certeza de saberse solo, de nuevo, porque aparentemente no había nada en el que valiera la pena amar.

Y esta vez no podía culpar a nadie más de haberle traicionado, porque era él quien tuvo la culpa del odio de Albafica, del robo de su memoria, de los primeros días de insoportable dolor, del odio que su rosa sentiría por él una vez que recordara.

— No has cumplido tu deber.

Pronunciaron de pronto, una voz que hizo que se riera de su mala suerte, porque Radamanthys al no deberle nada podría acusarlo de insurrección o tal vez había llegado para asesinar a su rosa, la que estaba demasiado sigilosa, ignorándolo hasta el momento.

— Has venido a castigarme.

Radamanthys cruzo sus brazos delante de su pecho arqueando una ceja, había llegado porque no era costumbre de Minos ignorar sus llamados, ni descuidar sus deberes, él siempre actuaba con seriedad, aun después de haberse prendado de aquella rosa, hasta ese momento, en que notaba que los fuegos fatuos habían disminuido notablemente de cantidad, tal vez, a manos del mismo santo de piscis.

— He tomado tu lugar en los salones del juicio, Hades no ha hecho notar tu ausencia, pero estoy seguro que ya lo sabe, y Aiacos, él no dirá nada o tendrá que vérselas conmigo.

Minos estaba sorprendido, pero aun así no tenía la fuerza de voluntad para moverse, temeroso de la furia de la rosa, Radamanthys respiro hondo, tenía en sus manos la flecha de Cupido, la cual hasta ese momento guardo con demasiado recelo de que cayera en las manos de alguien más.

— Sabe que ha perdido los recuerdos y que yo tuve que ver, pero no sé como regresárselos, si pudiera lo haría, aunque sólo fuera para que termine odiándome.

Radamnthys entrecerró los ojos, sosteniendo al mayor de la túnica, elevándolo para que pudiera prestarle atención, furioso por esa apatía, ese no era Minos, él mejor que nadie lo sabía.

— Sólo hay un espectro, aunque más bien es un dios, que puede jugar con los recuerdos de los humanos, estoy seguro que si le das esta endemoniada flecha, lo convencerás de ayudarte.

Minos sujeto las muñecas de Radamanthys con fuerza, mirándolo fijamente sorprendido de que no hubieran usado la flecha de Cupido, según creía, decían que el segundo juez había tomado a uno de sus subordinados como amante, pero parecía que aun el fiero Wyvern podía llegar a sentir amor.

— Y sólo así sabrás si Albafica de Piscis te ama o no, porque sin sus recuerdos lo que tienen puede llegar a considerarse un espejismo, pensé que tú lo sabías mejor que los demás.

Minos se aferro a la flecha, sabía que Hypnos haría lo que fuera por una oportunidad como esa, aun deshacer lo que destruyo, dejándolo tal y como estaba antes de interferir, pero también sabía que un acto como ese significaba la condena del cangrejo.

— Tú nunca has sido un cobarde.

Una que tal vez no sería perdonada y si Albafica amaba a ese hombre, o su afecto era real, de todas formas le odiaría, así que, sólo el podría decidir si la intercambiaba por sus memorias o no.

— Aunque... podría ver su pasado con ayuda de esos fuegos fatuos, los que se esconden de ti, Minos.

El juez no los había visto con sus ojos pero si con sus sentidos, seres que al principio supuso acompañaban a su rosa, tal vez los habitantes de Rodorio, pero no era así, ahora lo veía, eran las almas, algunas de ellas, de la masacre realizada por Hypnos en contra de las ordenes de Hades, el día que traiciono a su hermano.

— Verlos todos dañara su psique, y muchos de ellos pueden o no, haberse fundido con el remanente del fuego fatuo, no son más que ilusiones.

Radamanthys asintió, aquellos fuegos eran inofensivos la mayor parte de las veces, pero otras ocasiones, la tristeza o la furia era aquello que los alimentaban, llegando a perder viajeros, logrando que se ahogaran en lagos o ciénagas, solo para compartir algo de su dolor.

— No creo que esa rosa te odie, nadie se atrevería a realizar tus extraños actos maritales si no fuera por amor o lujuria, o una mezcla de ambos.

Minos reunió cada uno de los fuegos fatuos, apresándolos en una esfera creada con sus hilos, aun sostenía la flecha en su mano derecha y se preguntaba constantemente si lo que realizaría no sería un error, uno que le quitaría a su amante.

— ¿Por qué haces esto?

Radamanthys medito aquella pregunta, no había una razón para su cambio de actitud hacia su hermano, tal vez su amabilidad hacia Valentine ablando su corazón, lo que fuera, no creía que fuera un error o que necesitara de una respuesta.

— Tómalo como una ofrenda de paz Minos, así como un acto de gratitud.

Minos al escuchar esas palabras sonrió, dándole la espalda e ingresando a su habitación, buscando a su rosa, quien estaba sentado en su estudio, recargado en sus rodillas y observando el suelo, tal vez meditando sus acciones pasadas o futuras.

— Albafica.

El santo de piscis levanto el rostro y volteo en su dirección con una expresión indescifrable que al menos no era odio, permitiendo que Minos se acercara con su red de fuegos fatuos, esperando que le diera permiso para dirigirse a él.

— ¿Tu me amas a mi o a mi belleza?

Volvió a preguntar sorprendiendo a Minos, quien ya le había dicho su verdad, el amaba la belleza de Albafica, porque él era eso mismo, ya fuera por dentro o por fuera, pero tal vez debería decirle lo que sentía con mayor claridad.

— No puedes separarlos como si fueran dos entes diferentes Albafica, eso es un error, porque tú eres cada uno de los aspectos que te conforman, como yo soy mis hilos y mis errores.

Albafica se levanto al ver como tenía todos los fuegos fatuos entre sus redes, preguntándose si acaso los destruiría, pero no lo haría se dijo, de lo contrario ya no habría mas de aquellas almas, o los remanentes de ellos, como le decía Manigoldo que eran.

— ¿Qué harás con eso?

Minos le mostro la flecha de Cupido, la cual no usaría en contra de su amante, sino para que Hypnos devolviera sus memorias a su lugar, mirándolo fijamente, dándole la decisión a su rosa.

— Esta es la flecha de Cupido, cualquiera que sea herido con ella se enamorara del perpetrador o de la primera persona que vea sí es el dios en persona quien la lanza, aunque tienes que tener suficiente sangre fría para lastimar a quien amas a traición.

Albafica la tomo entre sus dedos a punto de destruirla, preguntándose porque razón Minos se la enseñaba y no lo había atacado con ella, el juez como comprendiendo su pregunta sonrío de forma lobuna, relamiéndose los labios poco después.

— Sí yo te lastimo con ella, tu no me amaras, sólo será una ilusión, pero eso a Hypnos no le importara, lo que desea es a Thanatos rendido a sus pies, sin importarle sus deseos, sólo su propia lujuria.

Su rosa, aunque ya no debería llamarle así, sonrió con sorna, una expresión que uso en su combate, que le demostraba cuanto lo despreciaba, cuanto le odiaría al recuperar sus recuerdos.

— Como ustedes dos.

Minos asintió, eso era cierto, los dos habían ignorado los deseos de sus amantes y solo se preocuparon por su lujuria, aunque le dolía escuchar las palabras de Albafica, quien simplemente mantenía la flecha en sus manos, sin prestarle atención siquiera.

— Al ver tus recuerdos como lo has hecho, estos pueden llegar a mezclarse con los de aquellos infelices de una de las aldeas negras, cuyos habitantes son creyentes del señor Hades, y a la larga tu psique se verá afectada por ello.

Albafica le regreso la flecha sin decir nada, había escuchado de aquellos poblados, aun la isla en donde Luco residía era una de esas poblaciones consagradas a Hades, o al menos los enfermos que viajaban hasta ese sitio, pero no creía que tuviera algún sentido que Manigoldo hubiera nacido en una de ellas.

— Puedo intercambiar esta flecha por su ayuda para devolverte tus recuerdos, pero me temo que una vez Hypnos logre herir a su hermano, Thanatos dejara de cuidar a su consorte por lo que será asesinado por el dios del sueño o por el mismo dios de la muerte bajo las órdenes de su hermano.

Minos esperaba la respuesta de Albafica creyendo que no traicionaría a su amigo, que no dejaría que lo mataran por la oportunidad de recuperar sus memorias, ese amor tan puro le pertenecía al cangrejo, porque él no podría inspirar un sentimiento como ese.

— Estas diciendo que la única forma en que yo podre recordar terminara arriesgando la vida de Manigoldo, quien ha protegido mis recuerdos y no me ha dejado solo, a pesar de lo que trate de hacerle.

El juez asintió, esperando su decisión, la cual sería sin duda una que contradecía sus suposiciones, puesto que Albafica estaba seguro que una vez Hypnos tuviera el amor de Manigoldo, el sería libre, ya no habría razón para que lo asesinaran.

— No lo matara.

Pronuncio con seguridad, temeroso de seguir viviendo en aquella incertidumbre, comprendiendo que estaba traicionando a Manigoldo de nuevo, esta vez para conseguir un beneficio propio, uno más de los que Minos le había dado.

— ¿Y si lo hace?

Minos quería estar seguro de que comprendía su decisión, Albafica actuaba como lo hacia después de haber sido manipulado por Hypnos, antes de que recuperara algunos de sus recuerdos, sin su entrenamiento o las estrictas reglas de un santuario que los entrenaba para el sacrificio.

— No puedo seguir sin mis recuerdos, no soporto más esta incertidumbre.

El santo dorado de piscis sabía que había cambiado, ya no era el mismo del pasado, pero aun así, creía que podría regresar a lo que fue si recuperaba sus recuerdos, su orgullo se lo dictaba de esa forma, así, tal vez, podría olvidarse de todo lo que permitió que Minos le hiciera, así podría odiarlo de nuevo para poder vengar su honor y regresar a su solitario hogar en el santuario de una diosa en la cual ya no creía.

— Tengo que recuperarlos.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

— Te lo dije querida, el amor de esos dos santos no es tan puro como tú lo pensaste.

Ella estaba ligeramente molesta, cuando de pronto de un tablero con varias figuras estáticas representando cada uno de sus juguetes, tanto los espectros como los santos, aquel de cabello azul oscurecía un poco más, pero aun estaba el otro santo, el que ya casi era tan negro como la armadura de su esposo.

— Pero aún falta por ver, esposo mío, qué ocurre con el cangrejo.

Hades estaba seguro que no amaba a esa hermosa rosa, sino que creía que los dos eran iguales, que comprendía su dolor momentáneo al verse solo en una de sus aldeas favoritas, la que destruyo Hypnos, y por lo cual no había sido castigado, no de forma directa.

— No lo ama tanto como tú crees, el amor, esa clase de amor debe estar sazonado con lujuria y celos, con sentimientos que nunca ha sentido por esa belleza, sólo actuado con forme cree que es lo correcto.

Ella recorrió entonces la silueta del dios del sueño, el cual estaba a punto de caer en la trampa de Hades, atacando a su hermano como esperaba que lo hiciera, puesto que había logrado herirlo en lo más profundo de su ser, con aquello que deseaba pero nunca tendría.

— ¿No es muy hipócrita que lo castigues por el pecado del incesto, cuando la mayor parte de los dioses lo han cometido?

Hades no lo castigaba por ese pecado, sino por todos los demás, en especial por creer que no se daría cuenta que usaba a su hermano como escudo, manipulándolo para que le diera la espalda, burlándose de él creyéndolo un estúpido y un ciego.

— Sabes que no lo hago por eso, Hypnos ha llegado demasiado lejos, pero esta vez encontré una forma de castigarlo, acaso no debo usarla.

Persephone asintió, eso era lo correcto, aunque sentía lastima por Hypnos al no ser correspondido por su objeto de deseo, aun así, estaba segura que el amor de Thanatos era real, así como el del cangrejo, por lo que esperaba que ese santo grosero y testarudo no cayera en la trampa del sueño, ni que su corazón siguiera latiendo por la ilusión de su amor por esa belleza enamorada del juez Minos.

— A veces pienso que nos estamos volviendo unos tontos sentimentales, ni siquiera los dioses del amor se divierten como nosotros lo hacemos.

Hades comenzó a carcajearse, eso era cierto, porque aquellos dioses jugaban con la muerte y la destrucción, con lo contrario de las fuerzas que ellos manejaban, por lo cual, no le veía nada de malo entretenerse con el amor o el deseo de los mortales.

— Tal vez, pero debes admitir que ni siquiera ese músico fue tan interesante como estos dos santos dorados, yo no creí que mis espectros pudieran caer a los pies de sus contrapartes.

Ella recorrió la mejilla de Hades con la punta de sus dedos, para después acercarse y besar los labios de su dios, permitiendo que este la atrajera hacia él, rodeándola con sus seis alas.

— ¿Cómo tu y yo?

Eso era verdad, ellos dos eran lo opuesto, la vida y la muerte, pero se desearon desde el primer instante en que se vieron, entregándose el uno al otro, por lo cual, creían los dos a su manera, que esta vez no sería diferente.

— Así es mi amor, como tú y yo, pero, aun no termina nuestra apuesta y aun está por verse, si esos dos santos con su moral inquebrantable pueden aceptar que se han enamorado de un espectro.

Aquella era la apuesta más interesante de todas, puesto que a los santos se les entrenaba para creer que nadie más que los seguidores de Athena, eran personas, ni las marinas, ni los espectros, ni siquiera los soldados de Odín lo eran, por lo cual, ellos no amaban, solo destruían y debían proteger al mundo de los demás dioses, así como de sus soldados.

— Sí en realidad son libres, lo aceptaran, a pesar del dolor inicial de su captura.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Minos convoco con uno de sus subordinados al dios del sueño, un espectro llamado Lune de Balrog, quien parecía sentir demasiado aprecio por Minos, tanto que al ser convocado por el decía estar alagado, un sentimiento que Albafica no aprecio, mucho menos la belleza de aquel espectro, por quien casi en el preciso instante de mirarlo, sintió desagrado, algunos dirían celos.

Uno que guardo muy bien, como lo hacía con su dolor en el templo de piscis, uno que nadie más que Manigoldo adivino, pero que ni siquiera él pudo aliviar del todo, no cuando sabía que si se atrevía a tocarlo, ese tonto cangrejo perdería la vida, uno que aun persistía y que tal vez nunca desaparecería.

Pero aquella furia reprimida no pudo pasar desapercibida por Minos, quien simplemente la ignoro, necesitaba estar concentrado en Hypnos, para que esta vez el dios del sueño no lo engañara como acostumbraba.

Su hermano tenía razón, el nunca cumplía sus palabras a pesar de ser tan controlado y si era capaz de traicionar a Thanatos, lo sería con cualquier otro, aun Hades, quien seguramente ya lo sabía.

— ¿Por qué me has mandado llamar?

Los ojos de Hypnos, dorados como su armadura y su cabello, se posaron en la flecha de Cupido, la que resplandecía en la mano de Minos, a su lado estaba Albafica, con una postura diferente a la acostumbrada, parecía que sus recuerdos habían regresado de manera parcial.

— Necesitas mi ayuda.

Minos lo necesitaba y no le ayudaría hasta que no cumpliera su parte del trato, pero si esa flecha en sus manos era lo que pensaba que era, en ese caso, que mas daba que ese cangrejo viviera, Thanatos sería suyo cuando lo hiriera con esa poderosa arma del dios que su querido hermano detestaba tanto como él hacía con su amante.

— Como tú quieres la flecha de Cupido para obtener el amor de tu hermano para ti, Hypnos.

Cuando atacara a su hermano, tendría que ser por la espalda, pero no le importaba mucho tener que traicionarlo si el se volvía suyo, en ese momento Manigoldo estaría solo, puesto que su rosa no lo amaba lo suficiente para vivir en la incertidumbre del olvido y mantenerlo a salvo, que recordar, arriesgando su vida.

— Tienes mucho descaro para hablarle así a un dios, Minos, después de que me traicionaste.

Albafica estaba seguro que Manigoldo no sería asesinado, pero si Hypnos trataba de matarlo, su dios o el mismo Hades lo protegerían, a pesar de lo mucho que lo quería, de los sentimientos que aún conservaba por él, creía que no soportaría un segundo más de incertidumbre, debía recordar su vida pasada para así poder olvidarse de su afecto por Minos, de su deseo y recuperar su lealtad por su diosa Athena.

— ¿Quieres la flecha por los recuerdos de mi... de Albafica o no?

Minos no dejo que Hypnos pronunciara otro sonido, el dios del sueño sabía que pisaba suelo delgado en el inframundo en ese instante, su hermano le había dado la espalda, la pareja divina del inframundo lo tenía en la mira, todo por un desagradable humano, pero si lograba que fuera olvidado, ni siquiera tendría que matarlo, él ya no sería nada más que un recuerdo.

— Tu sabes la respuesta, solo no te vayas a arrepentir después Minos de Grifo, porque una vez los tenga de vuelta, ya no te amara, porque sabrá la clase de basura humana que tu eres.

De eso estaba seguro el juez del inframundo, pero aun así, no tenía otra opción que quisiera utilizar, creía que aun estaba a tiempo de reparar sus errores, de ganarse el perdón de su amante, o al menos, que ya no le odiara como seguramente lo haría.

— En ese caso, regrésale sus recuerdos.

Hypnos camino lentamente en dirección de Albafica, deteniéndose a unos cuantos pasos para después colocar la punta de sus dedos índice y corazón en su frente, convocando su cosmos para que las lagunas que había creado fueran reparadas, regresándole sus memorias al mismo tiempo que los fuegos fatuos iban perdiéndose en el olvido, así como los remanentes de la dorada energía de aquel cangrejo que pronto sería ejecutado por su propio hermano, para así restablecer su dualidad.

— Espero que te arrepientas por eso, Minos.

Pronuncio, cuando el último de ellos regreso a donde debería estar, en la mente y en el alma de Albafica, quien había logrado mantener la calma solo porque toda su vida había mentido acerca de sus verdaderos sentimientos, su agradecimiento por Athena y su dolor, aquel que nunca dejaba que vieran.

— Albafica...

Susurro Minos, sosteniéndolo con ambas manos de los brazos, evitando que cayera al suelo cuando el último de ellos regreso a su mente en un torrente demencial que por poco se llevo su cordura, el dolor, la pena, la alegría, cada instante que ocurrió en compañía de Manigoldo, el santo de cáncer, el único que parecía realmente lo comprendía.

— Tengo...

Quien ahora estaba solo, porque lo había traicionado tres veces, la primera cuando intento matarlo en los campos elíseos, cuyo dolor aun estaba grabado en su memoria, la segunda, al entregarlo por le flecha de Cupido al dios del sueño, alejándolo de la muerte, su guardián y señor, la tercera, al no corresponder a sus sentimientos con la misma intensidad que su amigo, no cuando su libertad la vivió en brazos del juez, en cuyo arrepentimiento, aun a pesar de su entrenamiento, creía.

— Tengo que verlo.

Le ordeno al juez, tal vez como una prueba más, seguro de su arrepentimiento, sin comprender la razón de su falta de fe, ya no creía en la bondad de su diosa y haría lo que fuera para no regresar a ese monstruoso encierro del que escapo con ayuda de Minos.

— No te gustara lo que veras.

Eso no importaba, debía detener a Hypnos, no era justo que Manigoldo se quedara solo, sin él, sin su maestro y ahora sin su dios, el cual pudo ver cuando se interpuso entre ambos, que sus sentimientos iban mucho más allá de lo que pensó era posible en un espectro.

— Yo decidiré eso.

Minos asintió, lo llevaría con su cangrejo, no tenía nada más que hacer más que olvidarlo, diciéndose que tal vez si no hubiera realizado todos esos errores, si no se hubiera apresurado a juzgarlo y en vez de provocarle tanto dolor, le hubiera seducido, en ese caso, tal vez, con mucha suerte si Hades así lo disponía, su rosa correspondería sus sentimientos.

— Como tú quieras, Albafica.

Albafica no le miro siquiera, esperando que le indicara la forma de llegar con Manigoldo, al mismo tiempo que trataba de sopesar que condena había sido peor, los primeros días de su encierro o su absoluta soledad en la soleada tierra de Athena, encontrando, contra todo pronóstico, que volvería a pasar por ese momentáneo calvario a cambio de su libertad, una que le dio sabiduría, placer y compañía.

— Sólo espero que me perdones algún día...

Susurro Minos, antes de desaparecer en el portal, seguido de Albafica, quien sólo pensaba en llegar a tiempo, limpiar sus propias culpas, aquellas que aun le pesaban, porque amaba a Manigoldo pero no como a un amante, seguro de que amaba más a ese otro hombre que conoció cuando no sabía nada de si, descubriendo al mismo tiempo que de tener sus memorias intactas, su orgullo y su lealtad por Athena, no le hubieran permitido aceptar cualquier clase de cortejo, sin importar que tan sincero fuera el grifo con sonrisa de lobo.

— Limítate a llevarme con él...

Ordeno, siguiéndolo de cerca, memorizando el camino que daba a los campos elíseos, el cual como cada uno de los círculos del inframundo no existía como tal, sino que parecía ser otra dimensión a la que se entraba a través de un portal, el cual se habría con unos números secretos, llaves infernales de fuego, los que llevaban a túneles invisibles que los jalaban en la dirección esperada.

— ¿Cómo sabes donde hallarlos?

Pregunto de pronto, deteniéndose unos instantes, suponiendo que ni el mismo Minos lo comprendía del todo, temiendo no llegar a tiempo para evitar lo que Hypnos planeaba realizar, dejando al juez en la absoluta incomprensión, temiendo que no lo perdonaría, que prefería esa cárcel soleada a esa libertad en la penumbra del inframundo.

— No lo sé, los campos elíseos son el dominio de los dioses gemelos, solo ellos pueden ir y venir a su antojo, pero lo sabremos cuando comiencen a pelear.

Albafica no dejaba de pensar si este hombre o aquel con quien paso tanto tiempo a su lado, eran el mismo que lo recibió en el inframundo, si ese demonio sádico casi demente era Minos de Grifo, o el verdadero era el más sereno, quien coleccionaba conocimiento y estaba atrapado en su jardín de libros, completamente solo, ajeno a los demás espectros, almas o criaturas del inframundo.

— Pero en ese momento ya será tarde.

Minos negó aquello con un movimiento de la cabeza, no era tarde porque Hypnos desconocía un detalle de Thanatos, el dios de la muerte, así como la verdadera razón de que Hades, cuando el dios del amor y el deseo ataco el inframundo, le encomendó a él mostrarle la salida de la forma más violenta que pudiera imaginar, un secreto que su señor le confió en ese entonces, del que aun no estaba del todo seguro.

— Si lo es y el dios del sueño asesina a tu cangrejo, no me lo perdonarías, no me arriesgare a eso.

Lo único que le evitaba aceptar que ya no deseaba a Manigoldo como lo hizo en un principio era su orgullo, uno que le decía que abandonar a su amigo era ser derrotado por el dios de la muerte, a quien ya no odiaba del todo, sólo tal vez porque se imaginaba que su amor era una condena para su amigo.

Así como tampoco le permitía aliviar la pena de Minos, quien estaba haciendo todo lo posible para ganarse su perdón, buscar la ayuda de un dios, abandonar las ordenes de Hades, conducirlo en el inframundo para que llegara a los campos elíseos, creía que se enfrentaría con los dioses gemelos con el único fin de proteger a su rival de amores.

Sin contar que su vida en el inframundo no había sido tan mala, aunque si se entrego a los placeres que antes creyó mundanos, como la buena comida, la lectura de libros que santos como Shion pensarían eran profanos y Manigoldo aburridos, el sexo con un amante que parecía no tener suficiente de él, quien le había mostrado otras formas de amor más allá de aquellas que mencionaban en los libros que llegaron a sus manos.

Se sabía más sabio, mucho más maduro, por lo cual se preguntaba porque no lo odiaba por ello, porque parecía dispuesto a perdonarlo si su orgullo, ese que se sabía lastimado, quebrado con esas pequeñas naderías, no le exigiera un pago por su dolor aquellos primeros días.

— ¿Por qué me ayudas?

Pregunto deteniéndose de pronto, escuchando el cantico de una de las ninfas de Thanatos, quien recogía flores ajena a los dos intrusos en aquel templo, la que de pronto, al verlos se vio sumamente asustada, corriendo de regreso a donde seguramente estaba su dios.

— Ya te lo dije, quiero que me perdones.

Albafica no dijo más y siguió adelante, caminando con más sigilo, evitando que aquella ninfa llegara con su dios elevando las raíces que la encerraron en una jaula de madera con espinas tan afiladas que parecían dagas de color negro.

— ¿Qué ocurrirá si decido marcharme con Manigoldo del inframundo?

Minos se detuvo de pronto, desviando la mirada, para después recuperarse de aquella sensación devastadora de saberse abandonado, sí eso era lo que Albafica deseaba, entonces, eso era lo que él tendría.

— Les ayudare a escapar, como sabes, la granada y ese rito no significan nada si la persona que los sufre quiere marcharse.

Pero que ocurría si no deseaba marcharse y aun así Manigoldo esperaba que lo hiciera, sí el amor de su amigo seguía firme, en ese caso, no importaba su pasado o su futuro se dijo en silencio, le ayudaría a escapar de las garras de ese dios violento que lo castigo apenas se alejo de él en el puente, quien mando a esa mosca para amenazarlo, quien seguramente no era correspondido.

— Pero que harás tu si no te gusta lo que ves, si ese cangrejo se ha enamorado de la muerte, después de todo es su consorte y Thanatos, el dios de la muerte, solo paso un año encerrado, ha tenido tiempo de sobra para seducirle.

Sí eso era cierto, Albafica lo dejaría libre de cualquier sentimiento de culpa o responsabilidad que Manigoldo se hubiera inculcado, después de todo le juro que nunca lo dejaría solo.

— En ese caso, él se quedara con su dios de la muerte.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Thanatos abandono a su amante plácidamente dormido en su cama, había visto la conversación que tuvo con ese anciano, su fuego fatuo sufría, eso era cierto pero no por las razones que suponía el antiguo patriarca, sino por el temor de defraudarlo a él y a ese veneno.

El temor de abandonarlo en las garras del sádico juez Minos, pero si lo que su espía decía era cierto, entonces, Albafica ya se había enamorado del primer juez del inframundo, borrándolo de su lista de amenazas, el único que quedaba por supuesto era el patriarca con su odio ciego hacia su divinidad.

— Le haces daño.

Sage se sobresalto al escuchar al dios de la muerte, cuyo descaro no tenía limite, puesto quien lastimaba a su alumno era él con su odioso deseo, al obligarlo a compartir su lecho y torcer cada una de sus enseñanzas.

— ¿Yo le hago daño?

El patriarca trato de convocar su cosmos pero era inútil, era como un humano cualquiera en esos campos, al menos su inteligencia aun seguía de pie, la que no le permitiría que lo insultara con una pregunta como esa.

— Tú lo secuestraste, lo violaste, lo has humillado de tal forma que piensa que solo existe para complacerte, no sólo eso, le has robado su fortaleza, su seguridad, tú sólo quieres destruirlo.

Thanatos escucho todas esas palabras en silencio, tal vez en un principio fue así, pero ya no lo era y creía que con el paso del tiempo había enmendado sus errores, realizado sacrificios por él, más de una vez le dio su libertada creyéndolo infeliz a su lado, pero Manigoldo no la quería, llegando a la conclusión que lo que le dolía no eran sus errores o su derrota como lo decía, sino defraudar a su maestro, quien le enseño a odiarlo desde muy joven, desde que era un niño pequeño.

— Manigoldo no es tu sombra y ha dejado de ser el mismo santo que tú entrenaste hace mucho tiempo, deberías aceptarlo.

Sage no lo aceptaría, eso era abandonarlo a su suerte y siendo su maestro, el responsable por su bienestar, era su deber ayudarle a salir de aquella trampa en la que lo habían encerrado, por su culpa, por la premura de su alumno, por haber perdido la guerra.

— No lo hare, Thanatos, no permitiré que mi querido alumno siga sufriendo por culpa tuya.

El dios de la muerte no violenta guardo silencio por unos instantes, para después asentir, dispuesto a abandonarlo en esos campos, sintiendo como Sage con algo de ayuda de su diosa, lograba incendiar su cosmos, atacándolo inmediatamente con él.

— Tú no tienes nada que decidir Sage, pronto reencarnaras y Manigoldo estará libre de tu control, libre de la culpa que conlleva desilusionarte, porque yo soy su dios, su compañero y tú no puedes hacer nada para separarnos.

Eso era absurdo, mucho más extraño aun que Thanatos no respondiera a sus técnicas, sino que solo las esquivara, usando sus alas, su cosmos, como una barrera que no podía quebrar.

— ¡Porque no me atacas!

Le grito entonces, notando como Thanatos abría uno de los caminos de los dioses, a punto de abandonarlo en esos campos, con la pena de abandonar dentro de poco a su alumno, cuyo dolor era verdadero, quien no podía estar enamorado de ese dios, ese no era el muchacho que entreno en el pasado.

— Manigoldo me lo prohibió, en realidad, mi dulce fuego fatuo me dijo que no podía molestarte, sabía que ni siquiera tratarías de escucharme cuando intentara hablar contigo, para ti no soy más que un demonio, pero me pregunto, porque no quiere su libertad cuando ya se la he ofrecido en más de una ocasión.

Sage se detuvo de pronto, eso era imposible, seguramente Thanatos estaba mintiendo, su alumno no rechazaría la libertad y el dolor que sentía era por tener que compartir su eternidad a su lado, no porque sintiera miedo de su rechazo o de su decepción.

— Es mucho más astuto de lo que todos ustedes atenienses le han dado crédito, él sabe que sí acepta que me ama, que mi cuidado no es tan desagradable y que desea pertenecerme a mí, ustedes le darán la espalda, aun su querido maestro que no lo ha utilizado como otra cosa más que un arma en contra mía.

El patriarca no lo veía como un arma, el era su hijo, su alumno, su orgullo, era leal a su diosa, era inquebrantable, pero no lo era también Persephone, ella no era la hija de la diosa Deméter y no fue ella quien comió de la granada, la que no escucho los llantos de su madre, la que se enamoro de Hades, el dios del inframundo.

— Cuando eso pase lo cazaran como a un traidor, aun Albafica lo ha sentenciado a la muerte, ese veneno que decía amarlo y que lo convenció de ello, esa rosa de ponzoñosas espinas que no ha hecho nada más que burlarse de su afecto.

Thanatos dio el primer paso en dirección del túnel que transitaba debido a su sangre divina, escuchando como Sage daba un paso en su dirección, inseguro si los sobrevivientes entenderían el sacrificio de su alumno o no lo harían, condenándolo a la muerte por traición, como las pruebas así lo dictaban.

— Todo esto es culpa tuya.

Eso era cierto y él mejor que nadie comprendía el futuro, así como muchas de sus ramificaciones, de eso se trataba la clarividencia, no sólo su hermano lo quería muerto, el patriarca de Lemuria igual pensaba que se trataba de un traidor, por lo tanto, de llegar a perder la guerra, probablemente su aliado lo mataría.

— Y es por eso que solamente yo puedo protegerlo.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Manigoldo despertó en su habitación como cada una de las ocasiones que dormía con su dios, contento, saciado, sintiéndose como alguien nuevo, quizás era como su maestro lo decía, la única forma en que logro sobrevivir a ese dios, pero no estaba del todo seguro y eso era lo que le atormentaba.

Porque se sabía con demasiada certeza que se trataba de un traidor, la clase de santo que fue el primer alumno de su maestro, a quien le dio caza en Venecia, cuyo destino compartiría dentro de poco o mucho tiempo, no lo sabía con claridad.

Lo que si comprendía era que su maestro al saber que había cedido, que no tuvo la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para resistir el amor del dios de la muerte sabría la clase de traidor que entreno y le daría la espalda.

El espectro de cáncer rodeo sus rodillas, tratando de pensar que era mejor, a quien debía complacer, a su dios o a su maestro, encontrando que aunque le dolía demasiado el odio de Sage, aquel que era la persona más importante de su vida, tampoco quería decepcionar al dios de la muerte.

Tenía miedo de aceptar su destino, de saberse sin ninguna opción, pero más por que él mismo las destruyo al rendirse al amor de la muerte, quien en su extraña forma de cuidarlo le había otorgado algo que no sabía que necesitaba con tanta desesperación.

A él, que hasta el momento no era otra cosa más que el santo de cáncer alumno del patriarca, un acto que siempre agradecería, pero a veces veía como si se le fuera robada su autonomía, en otras ocasiones la grandeza de Sage lo eclipsaba, su sabiduría y su poder.

Ni siquiera sentía como suya a su armadura, aquella era la de su maestro, un préstamo que no duro demasiado tiempo, no como el cangrejo negro, el que permanecía dormido en medio de su habitación, esperando que se decidiera a vestirlo.

Thanatos le prestaba atención, sin importar lo absurdo de sus comentarios o su impertinencia, en ocasiones esperaba paciente que realizara cualquier movimiento en el tablero, sin dar por sentada su victoria, sino por el contrario meditaba cada uno de sus movimientos como si en realidad le prestara atención a su inteligencia.

A su astucia como le gustaba decirlo, su sentido común le decía que eso era incorrecto, que él era un espectro, que estos no podían amar a nadie, mucho menos un dios, pero sí ellos estaban equivocados, si los espectros no eran más que soldados enemigos, como el antiguo alumno de su maestro, como Verónica o como esas ninfas, aun el hermano de Thanatos parecía capaz de amar a sus semejantes, aunque no era correspondido.

Su maestro le había solicitado que pensara con detenimiento si amaba a ese dios, si su compañía era lo que deseaba y si sus acciones pasadas podrían ser perdonadas con tanta facilidad como lo hizo.

Pero él protegió su cuerpo a sabiendas de que resultaría castigado por ello, lo había cuidado mucho antes de que se cruzaran sus caminos, su pasión por él era como ninguna que hubiera visto, nadie, nunca lo había tratado como alguien hermoso, alguien digno de seducir y cuando hablaban, a pesar de que muchos de sus recuerdos Albafica estaba presente Thanatos lo escuchaba, su mirada fija en el, prestándole atención como nadie jamás lo había hecho.

Tampoco podía decir que deseaba un amante débil o sumiso, puesto que encontraba su sumisión aburrida, esperaba que se le enfrentara a cada instante, incluso le había entrenado, mostrándole la forma de abrir portales, de pasearse en el inframundo como si fuera su campo de juegos, uno por demás extraño, lleno de peligro, pero suyo a fin de cuentas.

Sí su maestro esperaba hacerlo flaquear con aquella pregunta, mostrarle lo equivocado que estaba, cometió un error, porque al recapitular, se daba cuenta que le gustaba estar a su lado y que aquello que le dio la oportunidad de notarlo fue aquel sacrificio que realizo en los campos elíseos.

Repentinamente sintió un cambio en la esencia del inframundo, tal vez solo era una ilusión o un sentimiento injustificado como le decían sus antiguos compañeros de armas, pero estaba seguro de que el peligro se acercaba.

Manigoldo se levanto con rapidez, cubriéndose con la túnica que le diera su dios para entrenar, para después convocar su armadura, seguro que sus instintos no le fallaban, era el mismo sentimiento que lo atormento antes de la guerra, escuchando el sonido de un portal abriéndose, suponiendo que se trataba de Thanatos.

Recibiendo un golpe de un cosmos aterrador, tan poderoso que destruyo parte del templo de Thanatos, del cual apenas logro escapar usando uno de los portales que su dios le enseño a crear.

Escapando del celoso hermano de su dios, quien gruño al ver que no logro lastimarlo, esa endemoniada armadura negra y las técnicas de su hermano lo protegieron, pero no por mucho tiempo, ya no tenía porque preocuparse del odio de Thanatos, puesto que con la flecha de Cupido podría convertirlo en amor cuando su iluso hermano intentara salvar a su consorte, colocándose heroicamente como un escudo humano.

Si es que llegaba a tiempo, ese humano no podría derrotarlo y esa pelea no sería causa de castigo, puesto que Manigoldo, esa basura humana, no era un espectro, ni su sangre, ni su muerte ocasionaría la ira del dios del inframundo.

Thanatos al fin seria libre de aquella criatura, de ese supuesto fuego fatuo, el que sería efímero, tanto como aquellas esferas sin poder ni belleza, las que eran destruidas con demasiada facilidad.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Dohko no se acostumbraba a su papel de patriarca del santuario, a veces pensaba en sus dos compañeros de armas, Albafica y Manigoldo, pero la mayor parte de las veces sus pensamientos estaban enfocados en Shion, el cual no había regresado en todo ese tiempo.

Haciendo que se preguntara más de una vez si seguía con vida y si comprendería mucho mejor que él, otro cambio en el santuario, el de la doceava casa, la que parecía estaba a punto de caerse en pedazos, cuyas flores, junto con todas las del santuario simplemente dejaron de florecer, quedando en su lugar zarzas negras y retorcidas que se aferraban a las paredes, las que emanaban una energía negra, desagradable.

Las que más de una ocasión trato de destruir, pero resistían con la misma fuerza inquebrantable que asociaba al santo de piscis, a quien no conoció del todo, porque su deber y su sangre lo mantenían alejado de los demás.

El santo de libra se encontraba sentado en el escritorio, con varios pergaminos abiertos, libros por doquier, seguía buscando de manera infructuosa cualquier señal que pudiera ayudarle a Shion a encontrar pistas, las que se desvanecían con el pasar de los años, así como su cabello se iba llenando de canas.

Marcas inequívocas de la edad y del pasar de los años, los cuales transcurrían mucho más rápido en la tierra oscura que en el inframundo, uno de los castigos de los dioses, del mismo Zeus, acortando el tiempo del sufrimiento de la raza que protegía Athena, como el de sus almas en el inframundo, permitiendo que el encierro de Hades, uno de los tres dioses supremos del universo, fuera menos tedioso.

— ¡Patriarca Dohko!

Gritaron de pronto, una voz emocionada, ese era el santo de Tauro, quien ingreso antes de recibir una respuesta del amable patriarca, quien siempre tenía las puertas abiertas para sus discípulos, quien a su vez, había ordenado que varias reglas fueran modificadas, haciéndolas un poco más flexibles, como aquellas relacionadas con los gemelos de géminis.

— ¡Patriarca Dohko!

El se levanto con rapidez, prestándole su atención al joven santo de tauro, quien le traía buenas noticias, un pergamino que avisaba del retorno a salvo de Shion, parecía que la suerte les había sonreído, que dentro de poco habrían algunas respuestas.

— ¿Esto es de Shion?

Dohko asintió, la carta no decía nada importante, solo que dentro de unos meses el lemuriano regresaría con ellos, que tenía información referente a sus camaradas, nada más que eso fue escrito, suponía porque deseaba darle aquellas noticias en persona.

— Muchas gracias, puedes regresar a tus labores.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Las suposiciones de Minos fueron correctas, porque el inequívoco sonido de un enfrentamiento fue aquello que les indico el sitio a donde ir, así como los despavoridos gritos de las ninfas, que trataban de huir, temerosas de Hypnos, así como de ese demonio de cabello azul.

Supuso que ese debía ser Manigoldo, quien apenas lograba esquivar los ataques de Hypnos, el poder de su amigo era mayor que en el pasado, suponía que eso tenía que ver con la granada del inframundo y esa armadura negra que se asemejaba a la de cáncer.

Albafica no supo qué hacer en ese momento, atacar a Hypnos o proteger a Manigoldo, optando por lo segundo al mismo tiempo que Minos, actuando en contra de todo pronóstico trato de detener al dios usando sus hilos, los cuales fueron cortados al mismo tiempo que las raíces, las zarzas endemoniadas de su rosa recibían el poderoso impacto del dios del sueño.

Quien se detuvo observándolos a los tres, riéndose de aquel absurdo, creyendo que Minos era un estúpido por ayudarle a su traicionera rosa a defender a su amante, Manigoldo al verlo entrecerró los ojos, inseguro de que debía hacer.

— ¿Vienes a terminar lo que empezaste?

Pregunto con sorna, alejándose de Albafica, quien trato de revisar su cuerpo en busca de heridas, esa era sin duda la primera vez que Manigoldo lo rechazaba y estaba en su derecho, después de todo trato de matarlo cuando lo vio en los campos elíseos.

— Vine a verte, necesitaba hablar contigo.

Manigoldo entrecerró los ojos, apretando los dientes con fuerza, ese no era el mejor momento para eso, no después de su intento de asesinarlo, mucho menos en compañía de Minos, o en el templo de su dios, quien trataría de matarlo al creer que se marcharía con él a la primera oportunidad, seguro de su odio, confundido por su extraña actitud para con él.

— Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

Pronuncio cuando los hilos de Minos cedieron de nuevo bajo la presión del dios del sueño, quien se detuvo al ver que dicho juez trataba de usar su propio cuerpo como un escudo, ganándole tiempo a su hermano para que pudiera interrumpirlos.

— Sí no hubiera prometido no hacerte daño, te mataría por tratar a mi rosa con ese desprecio, estúpido cangrejo.

Albafica estaba a punto de decirle que no era una rosa, pero de pronto, Hypnos se interpuso entre ambos, golpeándolo con el dorso de la mano, sonriendo al ver que Minos corría a su encuentro, esperando que no hubiera sido lastimado.

— No sabes porque Albafica ha venido a verte no es verdad, yo te diré la razón, porque sé que no amas a mi hermano, que solo trataste de usar su deseo por ti, una basura inferior, en su contra.

Manigoldo se cubrió con el fuego demoniaco, atacando al dios que se movía de la misma forma que su señor, impactando su puño contra su mejilla, para después darle un rodillazo en el estomago, logrando que Hypnos enfureciera, atacándolo con una de sus poderosas técnicas, la que lo lanzo en contra de unas columnas que fueron cortadas por los hilos de Minos, quien estaba seguro su amada rosa no deseaba que ese humano fuera lastimado por nada, ni nadie.

— Te lo he advertido Hypnos, más de una vez, pero tú no me escuchas y nunca lo harás, no es verdad, hermano.

Al fin Thanatos se presentaba ante ellos, notando a la rosa en los brazos de Minos, los hilos que cortaron las columnas que hubieran lastimado a su cangrejo, el cual estaba enfundado en su armadura, cubierto de llamas, enfrentándose a un dios, el cual solo estaba jugando para prolongar su sufrimiento.

— El no te ama, sólo yo puedo amarte, porque no lo comprendes.

Albafica se levanto poco a poco, sintiendo los brazos de Minos a sus costados, sosteniéndolo con demasiado cuidado, sus ojos fijos en los suyos, sus hilos protegiéndolo del dios del sueño.

— Te llevare con él, sólo confía en mi Albafica, te daré la oportunidad de explicar tus acciones.

Minos relamiéndose los labios tocando el hombro de su rosa convoco a su armadura negra, la que parecía ser la representación oscura de un pez abisal, tan negro como el abismo del cual escapo.

— Ve con él, yo te protegeré de esos dioses.

Albafica estaba sorprendido, más que por la armadura, por las acciones del juez, asintiendo, dejándolo atrás con los hilos elevados para protegerle de Thanatos e Hypnos, el primero parecía concentrado en su hermano, pero estaba seguro que a la primera oportunidad atacaría a su rosa.

— Pero yo no comparto tus deseos Hypnos, jamás lo hare, pero eso a ti no te interesa, no eres más que un traidor y tu amor, no es verdadero, si lo fuera, no tratarías de obligarme a ceder ante ti.

Hypnos comenzó a reírse, señalando al humano que corría en dirección del amante de su hermano, esperando que eso lo distrajera el tiempo suficiente para atacarlo por la espalda, Thanatos al ver que ese veneno se acercaba a su amante, lo ataco, actuando justamente como el dios del sueño supuso, pero fue repelido por los hilos, los que destruyeron a las calaveras sonrientes.

— Eso piensas, por eso has obligado a ese humano a ceder ante ti, aun a costa de su propia seguridad.

Los ojos negros de Thanatos se abrieron desorbitadamente, así como los de Manigoldo, quien negó aquello con un movimiento de la cabeza, ese era el mayor acto de amor que cualquiera hubiera hecho por él, no podía ser un engaño, pero parecía, que era exactamente eso lo que ocurrió en los campos elíseos.

— Sabias que yo había cambiado sus memorias, que yo germine el odio en sus recuerdos, que no sabía quién era él y que trataría de matarlo apenas lo viera, como sabías que ese estúpido mortal que piensa que realmente lo amas, que no es un juego para ti, no podría dañarlo.

Thanatos gruño y voló en dirección de Hypnos, atacándolo de lleno, tratando de silenciarlo pero era demasiado tarde ya, esa dolorosa verdad había llegado a los oídos de Manigoldo, quien observo a Minos, así como al santo oscuro de Piscis, quienes asintieron.

— El dice la verdad, yo hice que modificaran sus memorias para que no me odiara a mí, sino a ti, Manigoldo de cáncer, queríamos separarlos y esa fue la única forma de lograrlo.

Estaba hecho se dijo Minos, había entregado a su rosa en los brazos de su antiguo amor, quien cerrando los ojos permitió que Albafica recorriera sus facciones con las puntas de sus dedos, tratando de decidir si lo amaba o no, si era al juez que le dio libertad aquel que sobrepaso la ilusión del amor que sintió por el cangrejo, el que estaba inmóvil, sin querer creer que su dios nunca hubiera cumplido una de sus promesas.

— Manigoldo, no sabía quién eras tú...

Manigoldo llevo una de sus manos a la muñeca de Albafica, su rostro contorsionado por el sufrimiento, sin saber que hacer o que decir, inseguro de cuál era el verdadero motivo de los juegos de Thanatos, tal vez, sólo quería engañarlo, permitiendo que su amigo lo besara, un beso puro, casto, que les brindo... nada, un sentimiento vacio, no aquello que les recorría cuando recibían las caricias de sus espectros, abriendo los ojos, mirándose fijamente con aquel conocimiento.

— Manigoldo... yo...

Minos al ver aquel beso les dio la espalda, marchándose de allí con rapidez, le había dicho como salir del inframundo a su rosa, como usar su cosmos para escapar, también le había dicho que Radamanthys los esperaba para conducirlos a la salida, una que estaba plagada de peligros, que les daría la libertad.

La misma que le causaría un terrible castigo al traicionar a su dios, probablemente sería destruido, pero eso era mucho mejor que vivir sin su rosa, la cual seguramente escaparía llevándose a su cangrejo consigo, una vez que Thanatos fuera herido con la flecha, porque solo un mero raspón era suficiente para perderse en el amor falso de Cupido.

Manigoldo abrió los ojos, observando la pelea que se realizaba a sus espaldas, como los dos hermanos no se daban tregua, Albafica estaba dispuesto a marcharse del inframundo, si acaso su amigo lo deseaba consigo, se sacrificaría por su bienestar, él no se merecía el amor del dios de la muerte.

— ¿Me amas?

Pregunto el cangrejo con un dejo de certidumbre en su voz, ya sabía la verdad, solo era cuestión de que Albafica fuera sincero, quien después de unos minutos de silencio, los cuales parecieron una eternidad, cuando temía por el bienestar de su dios, quien destruía los campos elíseos, manchándolos con su sangre, insultando de nueva cuenta al dios del inframundo con esa actitud belicosa en un sitio que debía ser sereno, el cual era nada menos que el regalo de su esposa.

—Yo...

Manigoldo le sonrió, el juez había desaparecido, aquel beso no había significado nada para ninguno de los dos, ambos lo sabían, por lo cual, besando esta vez su frente, abrazándolo con fuerza como si se estuviera despidiéndose de él, permitió que se fuera.

— Descuida, no es tu culpa...

Pronuncio, dándole la espalda, al mismo tiempo que Albafica comenzaba a correr, regresando por donde había pisado con anterioridad, recorriendo el camino de regreso a sus habitaciones en el castillo, esperando darle alcance a Minos, quien había demostrado en esas pocas horas un amor verdadero, uno que como decían los dioses del abismo, también estaba acompañado de lujuria, dándose cuenta que su veneno en realidad solo fue una excusa, que ellos trataron de finalizar la historia que sus maestros dejaron inconclusa, confundiendo la amistad con el amor.

Al otro lado de los campos, Manigoldo incendio su cosmos espectral cuando vio que Hypnos hería a Thanatos con un instrumento dorado, que baño las flores de los campos elíseos con sangre roja y como la flecha dorada se esfumaba en una nube de humo negro.

— ¡Maldito Bastardo!

Grito, propinándole varios golpes a Hypnos, quien se incendio con una de sus técnicas por poco tiempo, el que comenzó a reírse al ver que había dañado a Thanatos con la flecha de Cupido, quien sostenía su costado, sus ojos cerrados, su expresión serena, pensando que por fin había conseguido que su amor le perteneciera.

— Mátalo, mátalo mi amado hermano, mata a Manigoldo.

Thanatos abrió los ojos, fijándolos de momento en el santo de cáncer, quien estaba confundido, sin saber que había pasado, para enfocarse poco después en Hypnos, con una expresión casi perdida.

— Eso era la flecha de Cupido, con ella Thanatos me amara, la muerte es mía basura humana y tu, tu ya no existirás más.


	34. Paraíso.

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias...

Avisos: Esta historia contiene Slash, yaoi, m/m, está basada en El Lienzo Perdido y en el inframundo de Saint Seiya Saga de Hades. Contiene las parejas Minos/Albafica, Thanatos/Manigoldo, Manigoldo/Albafica. Tendrá escenas de violación, sadomasoquismo y relaciones entre dos hombres.

Resumen: Hades se ha llevado la victoria y es el momento de recompensar a sus leales espectros. Minos y Thanatos desean al guerrero que los humillo como su esclavo y de ahora en adelante, Manigoldo y Albafica atravesaran un calvario que no parece tener fin. Minos/Albafica Thanatos/Manigoldo Manigoldo/Albafica

Inframundo.

Capítulo 34

Paraíso.

— ¡Maldito Bastardo!

Grito, propinándole varios golpes a Hypnos, quien se incendio con una de sus técnicas por poco tiempo, el que comenzó a reírse al ver que había dañado a Thanatos con la flecha de Cupido, quien sostenía su costado, sus ojos cerrados, su expresión serena, pensando que por fin había conseguido que su amor le perteneciera.

— Mátalo, mátalo mi amado hermano, mata a Manigoldo.

Thanatos abrió los ojos, fijándolos de momento en el santo de cáncer, quien estaba confundido, sin saber que había pasado ni entender cómo funcionaba la flecha de Cupido, para enfocarse poco después en Hypnos, con una expresión casi perdida, la que ninguno de los dos espectadores de aquel horrendo espectáculo supo interpretar.

— ¡Eso era la flecha de Cupido, con ella Thanatos me amara, la muerte es mía basura humana y tu, tu ya no existirás!

Manigoldo no supo qué hacer en un principio sintiendo como la furia se apoderaba de su persona, sin dejar un solo resquicio libre de su influencia, prendiéndose en llamas incandescentes que apenas dejaban distinguir su cuerpo o sus facciones, al mismo tiempo que un humo negro lo rodeaba en compañía de algunos fuegos fatuos cuyos rostros lentamente comenzaban a formar caras humanas, rostros que iban descarnándose para formar calaveras riéndose de su destino, todas ellos enojadas, haciendo que Hypnos recordara aquella técnica del santo de plata que lo derroto, el gemelo del propio Sage.

— ¡Eso no es amor, maldito dios enfermo!

Gritó aun más enojado, atacando a Hypnos utilizando la técnica recién adquirida de su amado señor, transportándose de un lugar a otro, hasta llegar a su lado para propinarle un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula, el cual distrajo a Hypnos lo suficiente para que los fuegos fatuos que lo cuidaban lo mordieran incendiándolo, causándole demasiado dolor.

Thanatos permanecía inmóvil, la flecha de Cupido había impactado de lleno contra su cuerpo y se había esfumado en una nube negra, un detalle que sólo Albafica pudo percibir, ni Manigoldo ni el dios del sueño, uno sin entender porque atacaban a su amante, el otro nublado por aquel sentimiento de victoria que lo inundo al creerse dueño de su propio hermano, quienes en ese preciso instante estaban enfrascados en un combate mortal, sin darse tregua alguna.

El cangrejo sobreviviendo a duras penas debido a su necedad, su astucia y su amor, uno que se había cultivado por las años que pasaron juntos en ese abismo en donde cualquier otro mortal solo conocería el dolor, mucho más en las manos del dios de la muerte no violenta, quien hasta ese momento encontraba indignos a cualquier clase de mortal, para quien la única excepción era su hermoso fuego fatuo.

— ¿Qué más da lo que un humano como tu diga?

Respondió sosteniéndolo del cuello, utilizando su fuerza para quebrar al insecto que le estaba robando el amor de su querido hermano, del hermoso y frío Thanatos, el que no atacaba a su consorte pero no estaba defendiéndolo, con la apariencia de una hermosa estatua de mármol.

— ¡Ahora muere como debiste hacerlo en esa sucia aldea!

Un poco más y escucharía el glorioso sonido de un cuello quebrándose, notando confundido, con profunda desesperación que de nuevo una estrella negra se situaba en la frente de Manigoldo, evitando que su vida fuera tomada por sus manos, comprendiendo con demasiada lentitud que la flecha de Cupido no había funcionado como debió hacerlo, indicándole que su hermano, aquel al que deseaba desde su mera concepción, nunca le amaría.

Thanatos por su parte no quería creer lo poco que le interesaba realmente a Hypnos, como su hermano lo ataco por la espalda y seguía empecinado en asesinar a su consorte, quien ardió en furia cuando creyó perderle, cuyo poder se había duplicado a causa de su amor por él, su cuantioso deseo.

Solo esa muestra de amor había evitado que su furia destruyera los campos Elíseos, insultando al dios Hades de nuevo, pero no podía permitir que Hypnos le hiciera daño, no después de jurarle que no volvería a sufrir angustia alguna en su cuidado, que estaba protegido por su cosmos, por su amor y deseo, que nunca lo dejaría marcharse de su lado.

— ¿Hermano?

Hypnos dejo caer a Manigoldo, observando como Thanatos caminaba lentamente hacia el dios de cabello rubio, quien comenzó a retroceder comprendiendo que había hecho una locura, recordando aquel día, cuando su hermano había enfrentado en combate al dios del amor y la lujuria, cuando pronuncio con una voz que rayaba en la angustia que él nunca podría amar a nadie, que el amor se le estaba negado al ser la muerte.

Tal vez ese dios menor lo ataco, clavando sus flechas en su cuerpo inmortal, pero estas simplemente no funcionaron haciéndole ver que siempre estaría solo, que sería ajeno a la paz o a la ternura, un acto que sólo Hades o tal vez el juez Minos comprenderían, ya que todos sabían que ese juez de sonrisa lobuna era el más cercano al dios Hades, quien volvió a traicionarlo al darle la flecha que se ganaría no el amor de su hermano, sino su odio.

Pero entonces como era posible que un amor y una lujuria tan grandes como las que sentía por ese sucio mortal existieran en el corazón de un ser que no podía sentirlos, tal vez no era un castigo ni un juego, sino por el contrario, el dios Hades creo algo que su hermano podría encontrar digno de conquistar o seducir.

Un mortal forjado de las llamas del abismo, uno que insultaba a Thanatos, que se le enfrentaba y cuyo deseo era tan ardiente como el suyo, Hypnos comprendía ahora que ese humano contradecía por absurdo que pareciera al elemento primario de su alma, de todo su ser, ese cangrejo era una representación de la vida misma, todo lo que su hermano no era, por quien lo mataría, pero al menos, aquella acción le ganaría un castigo que ya no podría ser esquivado de ninguna forma.

El dios del sueño tomó la decisión de separarlos a como diera lugar, no permitiría que siguieran juntos, que se amaran o que alguien más que él complaciera a su hermano, por lo que con su muerte, al manchar los campos de aquella bruja, Thanatos y él seguirían juntos por siempre, alejando a ese endemoniado cangrejo de la muerte, de esa forma aun le pertenecería.

Así que dispuesto a separarlos se hinco en el suelo para que Thanatos lo matara, esperando que de esa forma pudiera lograr su objetivo, su hermano apretó el puño y de pronto incendio su cosmos negro como la noche para atacarlo con su técnica más poderosa, una que al no esquivarla seguro le destruiría.

— ¡Hazlo, mátame... porque esa es la única forma en que podrás protegerlo de mí!

Thanatos se relamió los labios, sintiendo un dolor tan grande como aquel que habría sentido al perder a su fuego fatuo, maldiciendo al dios del sueño por no escucharlo, por intentar separarlo de su consorte a pesar de sus plegarias, de su odio, dispuesto a sacrificarse con tal de destruir a su rival, la única criatura que estaba seguro podría amar y la única que podría corresponderle, seguro que los sentimientos de su hermano no eran reales.

Manigoldo observaba aquella escena con cuidado, desde lejos, suponiendo que si su dios manchaba los campos elíseos con sangre de nuevo, sería castigado, pero esta vez no lo perdonarían con tanta facilidad, perdiéndolo en ese instante, todo por culpa de ese dios enloquecido que fingía indiferencia pero por dentro suyo manaba la furia como si fuera un torrente.

— ¡No lo hagas, maldita sea!

Pronuncio furioso, interponiéndose entre ambos con los brazos abiertos, sin importarle poner su cuerpo o su vida en peligro, evitando que destruyera a quien deseaba matarlo, todo por no perderle y para que no insultara de nuevo a los dioses regentes del inframundo.

— ¡Sí realmente me amas, Thanatos, escucharas lo que te digo!

Thanatos detuvo su ataque de pronto, bajando sus manos con demasiada lentitud, aun en perfecto silencio, sin perder de vista uno sólo de los movimientos de su hermano, quien perplejo como estaba no encontraba qué decir de aquella actitud tan contradictoria, la única forma de ser libres de su constante acoso era destruyéndolo pero al mismo tiempo, esa era la única forma que encontraba de separarlos.

—Intentara matarte a cada oportunidad que tenga Manigoldo.

Manigoldo lo sabía pero no estaba asustado del dios del sueño sino de la furia del propio Thanatos, teniendo en mente la locura del dios de la muerte, la furiosa actitud que vio en su enfrentamiento, temiendo que de un momento a otro esa entidad tomara posesión de aquel que hasta esos momentos había habitado los campos elíseos a su lado, el que era gentil y cariñoso.

—No necesito que me cuiden, grandísimo idiota, lo que desea es que sean castigados y así nos separen los dioses del inframundo cuando a ti te encierren de nuevo.

Hypnos debía admitir que ese humano era astuto, pero ya era tarde, ellos ya habían destrozado ese jardín, solo faltaba bañarlo con su sangre divina, un acto que Thanatos muy pronto cometería, sí acaso actuaba con rapidez.

—No dejes que te manipule, estúpido dios de la muerte.

El dios de cabellera rubia al ver que Thanatos se descuidaba unas fracciones de segundo para sonreírle a su amante y recorrer su mejilla con su dedo pulgar, trato de usar sus alas para separarlo de su fuego fatuo, quien había dejado de brillar de momento, el que recibiría el daño que condenaría a su hermano a ser una de las columnas inanimadas del salón del trono.

— ¡El único que lo manipula, eres tú, maldito efebo!

Manigoldo supuso que en ese momento Hypnos atacaría y tuvo razón, sintiendo el viento provocado por el rápido y fuerte movimiento del ala del dios del sueño, aquella con plumaje de pavo real dorado, la que logro esquivar usando uno de los portales que el propio Thanatos le hubiera enseñado a utilizar, llevándose al dios consigo, reapareciendo en el mismo campo de entrenamiento que destruían con demasiada soltura durante sus entrenamientos.

—Jamás me habían insultado de aquella forma.

Susurro para sí mismo Manigoldo antes de propinarle un fuerte puñetazo a Thanatos, cuando este trato de tocarlo, una pequeña caricia, un insignificante mimo que antes hubiera apreciado su consorte pero suponía que ahora era diferente, tal vez al saber que participo activamente en la destrucción de su corazón antes de su aislamiento al ser castigado por Hades, quien deseaba su cabeza pero solo pudo petrificar su cuerpo por apenas unos instantes.

— ¿Querías que Albafica me hiciera daño? ¿Por eso me mandaste a esos campos? ¿En ese momento en particular?

Thanatos trato de tocarle de nuevo, pero para su profundo dolor, Manigoldo no se lo permitió, retrocediendo varios pasos, aun estaba encendido en las flamas demoníacas que lastimaban a los dioses y a los mortales.

— ¿Me amarías si aun existiera esa veneno en tu mente?

Apenas podía distinguir su cuerpo o su rostro como en aquella primera ocasión que pudo vislumbrarlo, dándose cuenta que estaba furioso, demasiado decepcionado y que tal vez, no estaba destinado a permanecer con su cangrejo, al menos, aquel veneno ya no estaría a su lado nunca más.

— ¿Sí no lo hubiera apartado de tu corazón me habrías dado una oportunidad?

Thanatos esta vez lo toco sin importarle que su fuego demoniaca le hiciera daño, tenía que saber que era real, que aun el dios de la muerte podía comprender aquel doloroso sentimiento, la angustia de amar y no ser correspondido, o la dicha plena de serlo, tenía que convencerse que no era una ilusión ni un engaño, borrando ese odio que nació en su corazón al ver que ni siquiera las flechas de Cupido podían afectarle como a los demás espectros o dioses.

—No te preocupes por él, Albafica nunca me amo, tu tenias razón, pero tu hermano también la tiene, tu no me amas.

Manigoldo dejo de brillar, apagando las llamas que cubrían su cuerpo, esperando que de un momento a otro Hypnos ingresara a ese campo de entrenamiento para que pudiera finalizar con él, pensando en lo absurdo de su destino.

— Tal vez nadie pueda hacerlo nunca.

Cuando creyó que Albafica lo amaba, Thanatos se lo arrebato y ahora que pensaba que el dios de la muerte lo amaba, de una forma demencial y obsesiva, pero lo amaba, se daba cuenta que no era así, pero que su rosa tampoco lo quería, preguntándose si acaso estaba destinado a obtener un poco de felicidad.

— ¿Al fin lo comprendes basura humana?

Hypnos aterrizo a pocos pasos de Manigoldo quien volteo con algo parecido a la resignación, un sentimiento que Thanatos encontró espantoso en su consorte, actuando con rapidez, jalándolo en su dirección con un movimiento rápido para colocarlo a sus espaldas, cubierto por sus brazos y alas.

— ¡Mi hermano es un dios y tu un simple mortal!

Thanatos respiro hondo, dando un paso en dirección de Hypnos, no quería pelear con su hermano, tampoco matarlo ni que lo separaran de su consorte, pero si la única manera de mantenerlo seguro era enfrentarse a él, no le dejaban otra opción más que insultar de nueva cuenta a su dios Hades, bañando los campos elíseos de sangre divina.

—Verónica, llévate a Manigoldo a un lugar seguro, llévalo al interior de mi templo y cuídalo por mí.

Verónica obedeció las ordenes de Thanatos, aterrizando junto al consorte de la muerte, ya iba llegando el momento de pedirle su favor, aquello que por mucho tiempo había deseado, tal vez era traicionar a su amado dios de la muerte, mucho más en este momento en que su cosmos estaría enfocado en el dios del sueño y en inmovilizar a Manigoldo lo suficiente para que pudiera llevarlo a ese lugar seguro que como santo de Athena nunca usaba, ya que probablemente estaba en contra de cualquiera de sus principios o instintos.

— ¡No! ¡Estúpido dios de la muerte! ¡Necesitas mi ayuda!

Manigoldo trato de moverse usando su cosmos, no quería marcharse, no dejaría que le quitaran a Thanatos también, sin embargo, el dios de cabello negro beso sus labios una última vez antes de que Verónica se lo llevara en su enjambre de moscas.

— Aunque no lo creas, yo si te amo.

Enfureciendo aun más por aquella acción, sin comprender la razón del actuar de Thanatos, porque se dejaba manipular por el dios del sueño, que ganaba al ser castigado, mucho más importante aún, porque sentía como si no pudiera respirar, un agobiante dolor en su pecho acompañado de un temor tan atroz que apenas pudo luchar por mantenerse consiente en el enjambre de los mensajeros de Verónica.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Albafica se odio en el momento de abandonar a Manigoldo en aquel campo cubierto de rosas, pero estaba seguro que Minos de Grifo, ese demente juez del abismo actuaria sin siquiera preguntarle su opinión.

Deseaba con tanta desesperación que le perdonara por el tormento de sus primeros días de encierro que buscaría la forma de ayudarlos a escapar, sin ver que Manigoldo no lo amaba y que él no sintió nada cuando sus labios se unieron en uno, lo contrario de lo que ocurría con su juez cuando no recordaba su pasado.

Ese hombre excepcional con una lealtad que podría admirar aunque fuera el dios del inframundo aquel a quien servía, no aquel sádico guerrero que murió a causa de su sangre en Rodorio o el demente que le causo tanto sufrimiento esos primeros días, que lo golpeo y lo lastimo, humillándolo como nadie jamás lo había hecho.

Odiaba a ese ser, admiraba la fuerza del guerrero, pero el tercero de ellos, al último que conoció, ese hombre era aquello que esperaba en un amante, si es que comprendía que no era una rosa, mucho menos débil y que no estaba dispuesto a obedecer ni que tomara decisiones por él.

Sí lograban llegar a ese acuerdo, ese pequeño e insignificante cambio, estaba dispuesto a darle una oportunidad y de llegar a corroborar que sus sentimientos no eran una ilusión, como aquella que sintió por Manigoldo, en ese caso, haría lo que se necesitara para estar a su lado, pero primero debía encontrarlo y evitar que los enviara de vuelta a un mundo que ya no podía ser el suyo, en donde los considerarían traidores, en especial al estúpido cangrejo enamorado de la muerte.

Seguro que ese juez estaba a punto de ganarle una ruta de escape a los amantes, a ellos, mandándolo lejos antes de que él pudiera tomar la decisión, desesperando a Manigoldo, quien parecía enamorado de ese dios, por la mirada de preocupación que portaban sus facciones al verle enfrentándose a su gemelo.

Manigoldo no deseaba marcharse de su lado y no era justo que por culpa suya el juez que lo tomó como premio, que decía amarlo, lo separara de su dios, todo por un extraño intento de ganarse su perdón, uno que ya tenía, el cual podría darle con demasiada facilidad, pero quería saber sí su amor era real o no.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Al mismo tiempo estruendosos estallidos podían escucharse a lo largo y ancho de los campos elíseos, los dos hermanos peleando sin tregua, destrozando el jardín de Persephone, manchándolo con su sangre, uno queriendo destruir al tesoro del otro, ese mismo entregando su vida para protegerlo, aunque aquello significara separarse de su lado.

Thanatos trataba de escuchar la petición de su amante, no dejar que Hypnos pudiera manipularlo, aunque sabía que ya lo estaba haciendo al enfrentársele, pero la otra opción era mucho peor aún, ya que perdería a su amante en las manos de su celoso hermano, eso no podía permitirlo.

Durante tanto tiempo había maldecido en silencio su imposibilidad de sentir algo más que furia, hasta que el propio Hades con el único objetivo de demostrarle la angustiante desesperación de amar, quiso enseñárselo como una venganza a sus constantes intentos de traición, dispuesto a quitárselo para finalizar con su castigo.

Ahora, después de comprender lo que significaba ese amor, comenzó a rogar en silencio porque la benevolente dama del inframundo acudiera no en su auxilio, sino en el de su consorte, porque temía lo que su amado cangrejo haría si lo dejaba solo por demasiado tiempo.

Hypnos lo único que trataba de lograr era liberarlo de aquella cadena, por lo que no comprendía la razón de su hermano para intentar mantenerla consigo, acaso no se daba cuenta de su ceguera, de lo absurdo de sus pensamientos, Hades lo único que esperaba lograr con esas acciones era manipularlo.

—Thanatos, aun estas a tiempo de recuperar tu libertad, aun podemos cumplir con nuestras metas, ser libres de este encierro, sólo si te decides a olvidarte de aquel pedazo de fuego demoniaco.

Thanatos respondió con un fuerte codazo en su rostro y una serie de puñetazos en su cuerpo, así como varias patadas, algunos golpes los recibió su hermano, otros pudo repelerlos con demasiada facilidad, propinándole algunos otros en respuesta.

Hypnos se daba cuenta que Thanatos estaba llegando al punto de no retorno, cuando perdía todo atisbo de serenidad y actuaba por instinto, eso era aquello que esperaba que ocurriera, aquello que esa diminuta mancha de polvo esperaba prevenir, pero ahora que ya no estaba presente, que su estúpido hermano quiso mandarlo lejos para protegerlo, podría derrotarlo y mientras lo hacía, sus hijos, aquellos seres que engendro hacia tantos milenios, completarían la misión que no pudieron realizar cuando esa basura no era nada más que un mocoso aferrándose a la vida con ayuda de la muerte.

—No estoy dispuesto a traicionar al dios que me dio tanta dicha, ni por ti ni por tus absurdas maquinaciones, además, que libertad tendremos cuando el universo se cubra por la noche, ni siquiera tú o yo existiremos en ese momento.

Aquel no podía ser su hermano, hasta hacia poco tiempo atrás él había sonreído con aquella posibilidad, con la libertad que les brindaría la noche, su madre, la entidad llamada como Nyx, y ahora, solo por haberse sumergido entre las piernas de ese humano, ya no deseaba otra cosa más que permanecer a su lado, ignorando su amor o su deseo.

—No puedo creer cuanto te han enceguecido Thanatos, tu sabes mejor que yo que una llama se extingue con demasiada facilidad, sin importar lo impresionante de su brillo, ese humano dejara de existir tarde o temprano, sólo nosotros somos eternos, porque no lo comprendes y me dejas acompañarte hasta el fin de los tiempos, en la oscuridad perpetua que solo tu entiendes, que antes añorabas.

Susurro Hypnos, habiendo contrarrestado uno de los golpes de Thanatos, el más poderoso del que constaba, para encajar su mano en su costado, quebrando aquella zona de su armadura.

— ¿Te sorprende que sepa cuál es tu punto débil? ¿O que pueda quebrar esta armadura divina?

Thanatos llevo sus dos manos a la de Hypnos, quien retorció su brazo en su cuerpo, relamiéndose los labios al escuchar su alarido, disfrutando del correr de la sangre de su propio hermano, imaginándose lo que serían sus sonidos en el tálamo, no aquellos que pronunciaba con ese sucio cangrejo en las múltiples ocasiones en que pudo espiarlos, sino con él devorando su cuerpo, teniendo el control.

—La noche ha dejado de protegerte al jurar lealtad por el dios Hades, te ha juzgado indigno de ser uno de sus hijos y aunque aun sigues siendo un dios, querido hermano, yo soy mucho más poderoso que tú en estos instantes en que nuestro supuesto soberano solamente tiene ojos para esa sucia zorra.

Hypnos separo su mano del cuerpo de Thanatos, lamiendo la sangre con delicadeza para después apoderarse de sus labios, con fuerza, ingresando su lengua en el interior de su boca, robándole de momento su seguridad y cualquier clase de amor que aun sentía por él, haciendo que se preguntara al mismo tiempo que trataba de soltarse de aquellas manos, de un ser en el que antes confió, si esto mismo sintió Manigoldo al principio.

—Pero descuida Thanatos, yo te perdono y ahora mismo, mis hijos, lo destruirán en tu santuario, nuestro tálamo estará bendecido con su sangre, aquella te hará libre.

Provocando un inmenso dolor en su pecho, parecido al que provocaban los celos y contrario a la dicha que sintió cuando su dulce fuego fatuo se le entrego después de su castigo, recuperándose con demasiada rapidez al pensar en lo que su hermano le haría a su consorte si se lo permitía, convocando su cosmos en su mano derecha, proyectándolo en contra de Hypnos, a la altura de su estomago, quebrando su armadura así como abriendo un agujero en su cuerpo.

— ¡No vas a tocarlo! ¡No lo destruirás!

Gritó, cerrando sus heridas con rapidez, atacando de nuevo a su hermano quien veía la sangre con sorpresa, sin creer que Thanatos podría atacarlo, no realmente, mucho menos después de todas sus advertencias, pero parecía que el embrujo que esa endemoniada mota de polvo tenía sobre él, era mucho peor aun.

— ¿Tu me lo evitaras Thanatos?

Pregunto el dios rubio, sus ojos dorados fijos en los suyos, convocando su cosmos y abriendo sus alas, los dos dioses habían estado limitando su poder, pero ahora, dispuestos a enfrentarse en una batalla que estaba predestinada, ante la mirada sorprendida de cada uno de los habitantes de los campos elíseos, haciéndolos retumbar con el bramido de sus furiosos gritos, chocaron con un estallido parecido al provocado por el Vesubio cuando destruyo Pompeya.

— ¡No lo permitiré!

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Minos estaba a punto de cruzar el umbral que daba en dirección de la sala del trono, la única puerta que lo hacía y en la que solo cuatro personas podían entrar, una de ellas Persephone, los otros tres sus jueces.

Hades lo castigaría por su extraña petición, de eso estaba seguro, pero le daba lo mismo, sabía que cometió errores impronunciables, que era justo que Albafica le odiara, pero no lo soportaría y por eso quería mandarlo lejos, o que lo destruyeran, antes de verlo en los brazos de alguien más.

Dio un paso en dirección del portal esperando que este se abriera, sin embargo, repentinamente las espinas que conformaban las zarzas de su hermosa rosa se lo evitaron golpeando su costado, lanzándolo lejos del portal, cortándolo con su filo imposible.

— ¿Mi hermosa rosa?

Pregunto Minos, esperando verle acompañado de aquel cangrejo, sorprendiéndose gratamente al ver que Manigoldo no estaba a su lado, tocando los cortes de su rostro, preguntándose si su odio era tan grande que no podría perdonarlo de ninguna manera, sin importar que fuera aquello que hiciera para ganarse su perdón.

— ¡No soy una rosa, no soy hermoso y no soy una propiedad!

Albafica odiaba las rosas más que a nada en el mundo, ya fuera la tierra, el inframundo o cualquier otro universo, su aroma le daba nauseas, su color era el de la sangre, su belleza solo le recordaba su soledad, ser comparado con una de esas horrendas plantas, era un insulto demasiado grande, demasiado insoportable, tampoco se consideraba hermoso, aquel era otro insulto y estaba cansado de que fuera tratado como una propiedad, porque no lo era, si acaso debían estar juntos, ambos debían ser iguales en el tálamo, debían compartir sus cuerpos, sus necesidades, Minos debía comprenderlo.

— ¿Dónde está tu cangrejo? ¿Porque lo has dejado atrás?

Minos pregunto sin defenderse cuando las zarpas lo rodearon evitando que pudiera moverse, pero al mismo tiempo sin hacerle daño, sólo manteniéndolo preso, como si su rosa, Albafica de Piscis, con una armadura que recordaría un pez abisal, con motivos rojos dibujando espinas en la negra coraza que portaba, no quisiera que diera ese último paso.

— Ni él me ama ni yo lo amo.

Aquella respuesta lo lleno de júbilo, logrando que sonriera al creer que aun tenía una oportunidad, pero preguntándose porque su rosa no dejaba que se moviera, cuál era el motivo de aquello, notando como Albafica, quitándose el casco de su armadura, el que ya no le parecía tan desagradable con aquellos dientes afilados, así como aletas con formas extrañas que recordarían garras, se detenía a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo, sin temerle a sus hilos, seguro que no los usaría esta vez.

— Pero yo me preguntaría más bien que pasara contigo ahora.

Minos cerró los ojos cuando la mano de Albafica lo tomo con fuerza del cabello, aun sin atreverse a mover un solo musculo, sin defenderse siquiera, esperando que lo matara, era lo único que deseaba en ese momento, morir antes de ver el odio de antaño reflejado en los ojos de su amante.

— Pero no lo harás, no es cierto Minos de grifo, juez del inframundo, porque prometiste que harías cualquier cosa para ganarte mi perdón, aun perder la vida o traicionar a tu dios, todo por verme libre, a mí y a mi amante, o a quien piensas, es mi amante.

El juez de cabello blanco espero que las zarzas cerraran sus filosos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, cortándolo con ellas, destruyéndolo de un solo movimiento, pero este no llego, sino por el contrario, unos labios delicados y demandantes se posaron en los suyos, obligándolo a que le besara, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa al ver la expresión casi dominante de su rosa.

— Menos preguntarme a mí que deseo.

Susurro Albafica, liberando al juez, recuperando el aire con dificultad, sintiendo ese fuego, ese placer consumirlo, era lo que deseaba, aquello que necesitaba consigo, ese juez, este espectro, quien le miraba sorprendido, con una sonrisa esperanzada en los labios, haciendo que se sintiera hermoso, un sentimiento que por primera vez en toda su vida no le era desagradable.

— ¿Qué es lo que deseas?

Pregunto, sin darse esperanzas, seguro que su amado estaría a punto de marcharse o decirle adiós, pero debía ser fuerte, escucharlo con detenimiento, seguro que aquella era la última oportunidad que tendría para ello, al mismo tiempo que Albafica, con su belleza cubierta de un manto de ferocidad, volvía a besarlo, esta vez con más delicadeza, llevando sus manos a su cabello blanco.

— Quiero saber si lo que siento por ti también es una ilusión o es real, Minos, me quedare en el inframundo, contigo, si es real y creo que lo es, antes de que inicie la siguiente guerra santa, comeré la granada, jurare lealtad por Hades, hare lo que sea por permanecer a tu lado, pero debes ser tu quien esté a mi lado, ni el guerrero ni el demente, sino el primer juez del inframundo.

Aquello era todo lo que Minos hubiera deseado escuchar, esta vez siendo él quien besaba a su amante con lujuria, con pasión, pegando su cuerpo al suyo al mismo tiempo que sus hilos rodeaban las zarzas de su rosa, no como si estuvieran enfrentándose entre sí, sino por el contrario, era como si aquellas extensiones también estuvieran acariciando el cuerpo del otro.

— Entonces, tú me amas...

Pronuncio Minos, eufórico, cargando a Albafica entre sus brazos para dar una vuelta con él en ellos, riendo, agradeciendo su suerte, a sus dioses, aun al padre de su rosa, a cada uno de aquellos que tuvieran que ver para que su amada belleza estuviera a su lado, de la forma en que lo hacía en esos momentos.

— Sí, sí lo hago, Minos de grifo.

Minos no espero más y se lo llevo consigo, cargándolo en sus brazos, regresando a su torre en donde le demostraría lo mucho que lo amaba, lo importante que era para él y cuan hermoso creía que era, no solo por su belleza, sino por todo lo que le conformaba, lo bueno, lo malo, cada parte de su ser.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

El puño de Manigoldo se estrello con la mandíbula de Verónica apenas pudo moverse, sosteniéndolo del cabello con fuerza, tratando de obligarlo a que lo regresara con su dios, temiendo que de nuevo lo dejara solo, pero esta vez que fuera mucho más permanente, por toda la eternidad, condenándolo a una vida de sufrimiento en el inframundo, no por estar a su lado como en un principio pensó, sino por el contrario, al echarlo de menos, su poder, su presencia y su cuerpo, todo lo que le conformaba como aquel que había aceptado como consorte.

— ¡Llévame con él maldito fenómeno!

Verónica sobo su mejilla pero negó su petición con un movimiento decidido de su cabeza, ya era el momento de cobrarse su premio y Thanatos no podría hacer nada para evitarlo, en ese momento se enfrentaba con su hermano para proteger a su dulce cangrejito, al mismo tiempo que los dioses menores del sueño buscaban a este molesto espectro para matarlo.

—Te mataran si dejo que vayas detrás de ellos, Thanatos no me lo perdonaría nunca y me temo, que ha llegado el momento de cobrarme mi favor, ya que nuestro dios no podrá evitar que lo haga.

Justo en ese momento Verónica deseaba cobrarse aquel favor que hizo a la ligera cuando creía que deseaba alejarse de su dios, cuando estaba seguro que tenía que rescatar a Albafica del juez Minos, y que ambos se amaban, que el veneno o la mala fortuna era aquello que los había separado, no solo excusas convenientes que ellos mismos habían imaginado.

— ¿Piensas cobrarte ese favor en un momento como este?

Estaba indignado como nunca antes lo había estado, sujetando a Verónica de los brazos, esperando que no pensara que estaba dispuesto a traicionar a su dios cuando este trataba de protegerlo, seguro que después de sentir aquella lujuria y ese brío, no sentiría placer con nadie más que él.

— Claro que si dulzura, pero no es el favor que tú tienes en mente, sino uno mucho más intimo aun.

Manigoldo lo soltó sintiendo repulsión en ese instante, preguntándose que más personal había que compartir el lecho, ya que según recordaba esa mosca lo encontraba atractivo y nunca perdía una sola oportunidad para insinuársele, al menos eso pasaba cuando estaban solos, así como aun estaba presente en su memoria el beso que le arrebato, antes de sentir los candentes labios de su dios al devorarlo, no aquel embase, sino su cuerpo verdadero, aquella apariencia titánica que lo aterrorizo los primeros días de su cautiverio.

—Sí lo hago me llevaras con él.

Verónica asintió, aunque no lo llevaría con él, más bien ya no podría evitárselo porque aquel favor nada tenía que ver con el deseo sino con el hartazgo, así como un último favor para aquel a quien amaba, porque estaba seguro que Hades, llegado el momento favorecería a su juez y no al dios, arrebatándole a su consorte, porque solo había una estrella negra, pero si otra perecía, en ese caso, Thanatos no volvería a esa nebulosa insensibilidad que lo atormentaba.

—Así es, no veo como pueda evitarlo de cualquier forma.

Manigoldo trago saliva e intento besar a Verónica, quien lo detuvo con un movimiento de su mano, riéndose por la premura del consorte de su dios, quien parecía amarlo realmente, puesto que se sacrificaría por él en más de una forma.

—Quiero que me mates Manigoldo, estoy arto de la vida y de la muerte, de las guerras, ya no recuerdo quien fui ni comprendo en que me convertiré, solo que necesito que tú me mates.

Al principio no entendió aquella petición, no hasta que Verónica le dio los restos de la flecha de sagitario, un pequeño fragmento de la punta, pero que era suficiente para destruir a cualquier espectro, sin importar que tan poderoso fuera.

—Quiero que me destruyas con esto Manigoldo, clávalo en mi corazón y termina con mi vida para que tú puedas empezar con la tuya, es lo menos que le debo a nuestro dios, él que siempre nos protege y quien ahora mismo, a causa tuya está a punto de ser destruido, pero, si te conviertes en uno de nosotros, podrás esperarlo hasta la siguiente guerra y estarás libre del acoso de Hypnos, porque Hades te protegerá en la paz o en la guerra.

Manigoldo recibió la flecha sin saber que responder, no quería matar a Verónica, aquel espectro le parecía agradable, al menos divertido, no como esas ninfas y tampoco entendía porque deseaba que lo destruyera, pero al mismo tiempo debía cumplir con su palabra, tal vez liberarlo de una vida que para él ya no tenía sentido.

—Y si no me matas no podrás llegar a tiempo con tu consorte para verlo una última vez, y cuando mueras, ya jamás volverás a verlo, porque no eres uno de los nuestros aun, no reencarnaras para la siguiente guerra, su diosa los separara.

Manigoldo no supo qué hacer en ese momento, sintiendo como el cosmos de su dios se iba debilitando poco a poco, desesperándolo como nunca, haciéndose las preguntas que Sage le hizo, encontrando las mismas respuestas que antes, deseaba estar a su lado.

— ¿Porque deseas que yo te mate?

Verónica sonrió, tomando las manos de Manigoldo entre las suyas, besando sus labios de una manera casi casta, separándose poco después.

—Quiero ser yo quien le brinde a mi dios el mayor placer de todos y ese será, el final de tu renacimiento como espectro, un regalo para ambos.

Eso no respondía la pregunta que le habían hecho, pero no sabía cómo formular la respuesta, solo que se había cansado de existir y que usando la conexión que había entre ambos consortes, buscaría que la muerte se llevara su vida usando a Manigoldo como un medio.

—Estoy arto de vivir, no hay nada más sencillo que eso y tú me debes aquel favor, como estoy seguro de que no deseas separarte de tu consorte, no tienes otra opción más que acceder a mi petición, porque ambos lo sentimos, él está muriendo.

Manigoldo respiro hondo y de un movimiento rápido encajo la punta de la flecha de sagitario en el pecho de Verónica, quien toco la herida con una sonrisa en sus labios, para después convertirse en una nube de mariposas multicolores, elevándose en el cielo rojo del inframundo, para después desaparecer con forme se elevaban, como si nunca hubiera existido.

—Thanatos.

Pronuncio Manigoldo, abriendo un portal, esperando llegar a tiempo para brindarle su ayuda, sin saber a qué deidad debía implorarle porque le dejara llegar a tiempo.

—Te llevare con él.

Aquella era la voz de una mujer sumamente hermosa, con cabello rojo y alas, cuyos ojos estaban cerrados, pero a juzgar por su expresión podía verlo perfectamente.

—Manigoldo de cáncer negro.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Hades observaba a los amantes que había elegido desde lejos, una sonrisa formándose en sus labios, seguro que antes de que la guerra comenzara esa rosa negra formaría parte de su ejército, estaba seguro que había ganado la apuesta, pero mucho más importante, que le había robado a la diosa de la sabiduría dos de sus defensas principales, dos de sus armaduras, facilitando su victoria en la siguiente guerra santa.

Sus juegos les habían dado placer, diversión, pero al mismo tiempo otro de sus jueces, uno que cada reencarnación soportaba los insultos de la dama negra había visto por fin aquello que tenía delante suyo, un compañero que desperdiciaba guerra con guerra, sin comprender lo importante que era para él, pero que gracias a la flecha de Cupido pudo mostrarle que aun ellos, no eran inmunes a ese angustiante dolor.

Probablemente era un tonto sentimental, pero sabía que si sus soldados eran felices, o al menos estaban conformes con su tarea en el inframundo, su lealtad nunca se vería mermada.

El dios Hades levantando sus manos construyo dos templos gemelos a los que fueron destruidos en la tierra, el de cáncer y el de piscis, deseoso de agregar nuevos a su colección, creyendo que los gemelos o tal vez el frio templo de cristal serian perfectas adiciones a su reino, quien sabe, muchos de los santos de Athena no eran felices, su diosa no los cuidaba sacrificándolos por la humanidad, en cambio, él, con su crueldad, no dejaba que sus soldados sufrieran dolor, ni que perecieran, ellos tenían su protección.

Aun los dioses gemelos, quienes estaban a punto de matarse, pero fueron petrificados antes de que pudieran hacerlo, protegidos de aquella forma, al mismo tiempo que se llevaba la victoria, separando a los dos amantes antes de que su esposa pudiera declararse ganadora.

Llevándose las dos estatuas de mármol a su sala del trono, esperando poder recibir su premio, una insignificante moneda de los tiempos antiguos, la cual servía para que el barquero transportara las almas, pero para ellos no era más que una reliquia, como la flecha de Cupido que había vuelto a sus arcas, al no poder influir en el dios de la muerte, no como Hypnos deseaba que ocurriera.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Persephone, le diosa del inframundo llevo como se lo había prometido a Manigoldo al sitio en donde podría encontrar a su dios, este no era en los campos elíseos, sino en la sala del trono de Hades, convertido en una estatua, justo al lado del dios del sueño, ambos eran una efigie inanimada de piedra, granito o mármol pulido.

El espectro de cáncer cayó al suelo de rodillas, negando aquello con un movimiento de la cabeza, golpeando el suelo con los puños cerrados, maldiciendo en voz alta, gritando su dolor, uno que parecía no le interesaba en lo absoluto al consorte de la hermosa mujer a su lado.

— Perdiste querida, deberías aceptar tu derrota.

Ella al escuchar esas palabras comenzó a brillar, abriendo sus ojos para convocar el cosmos que le pertenecía, uno que helo la sangre de Manigoldo, al mismo tiempo que fue creando de la nada flores, hermosas y vibrantes plantes verdes, cada perfecto detalle que iba destruyendo poco a poco la sala del trono de Hades.

Quien no se inmuto al ver su furia, riéndose al ver que Manigoldo estaba de rodillas, a los pies del dios de la muerte, creyéndolo perdido para siempre, parecía que su esposa estaba en lo correcto, ese humano podría amar a su señor, aunque este al principio no se lo merecía o lo mucho que ella les había ayudado en secreto, empezando con ese tramposo consejo en el tálamo de los amantes.

— Este espectro ama a Thanatos, está dispuesto a jurarte lealtad y a probar su amor por el dios de la muerte no violenta.

Hades se levanto de su trono caminando en su dirección lentamente, sus ojos fijos en los abiertos de su esposa, encontrándola aun más hermosa con esa furia controlada, mancillando su reino con la vida de aquellas plantas, esperando a que hiciera otra apuesta que no ganaría.

— Un último juego, mi señor, si este espectro no está dispuesto a sacrificarse por su amo, en ese caso, tu habrás ganado, pero si lo hace, yo lo hare y tendrás que perdonar al dios de la muerte.

Si perdonaba a Thanatos, también lo haría con Hypnos, esas dos criaturas no podían vivir sin la otra y en el fondo, tal vez, después de aquella batalla sin sentido, podrían lograr encontrar un equilibrio, pero, todo dependía si Manigoldo estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse por su dios, algo, que el dudaba.

— Dime, Manigoldo de cáncer negro, amas a tu consorte.

Manigoldo asintió sin atreverse a pronunciar ningún sonido, levantándose con lentitud a punto de atacar al dios Hades con fuerza, pero deteniéndose al ver la mirada de advertencia en el dulce rostro de aquella mujer de cabello rojo como el fuego.

— En ese caso, sí realmente lo amas, lo mostraras tomando su lugar hasta nuestra siguiente victoria, que puede ser la guerra que se aproxima o dentro de varias más, porque no soy tan osado para asegurar que no seremos derrotados nunca.

Thanatos había pronunciado muy poco de su castigo, diciendo que fue un infierno sin final, un dolor y una desesperación que valieron la pena solo porque tuvo el placer de tenerlo en sus brazos, porque lo amaba y él era correspondido.

— Lo hare, tomare su lugar el tiempo que sea necesario, pero por favor, no me aleje de mi dios.

Hades asintió, Persephone había ganado si Minos y esa rosa no se juraban amor eterno ese mismo momento, por lo cual, estaba furioso, pero al mismo tiempo complacido al ver, que después de siglos de intentarlo, uno de aquellos santos dorados, estaba dispuesto a darle la espalda a su diosa, todo por haberse enamorado de uno de sus espectros.

— Júrame lealtad y tomaras su castigo, como una muestra de tu amor, un pequeño sacrificio a cambio de una eternidad a su lado.

Manigoldo había comido de la granada, portado una armadura negra, se había rendido ante la muerte, le había jurado amor y fidelidad por el resto de sus vidas, por toda la eternidad, no veía porque no debía proteger a su amado consorte, sacrificándose una vez más, esta vez por su propia voluntad, para salvar a su ser amado del peligro, un acto que realizaría mil veces si al despertar volvía a encontrarse con esos ojos negros que solo tenían vida para él.

— Sí eso me devuelve a Thanatos, lo hare.

Respondió con la misma seriedad con la cual juro lealtad por Athena el día que le fue entregada su armadura dorada, hincándose, agachando su cabeza y colocando una mano en su rodilla, esperando la bendición de Hades, como lo hizo con la de Sage, su antiguo maestro, a quien le debía todo pero cuyos pasos ya no podía seguir.

— Una nueva estrella negra ha nacido.

Pronuncio Hades, colocando su mano en su cabeza, al mismo tiempo que su esposa sonreía y una estrella negra se formaba en su frente, con forme su cuerpo, aun en aquella postura iba petrificándose aun portando la armadura negra de cáncer, aquella que se fundió con la piedra al mismo tiempo que los dos dioses, cuya carne convertida en mármol regresaba a la vida, observaban perplejos la sala del trono y la estatua en el suelo, hincada, como si siempre hubiera estado en aquel sitio.

— ¿Manigoldo?

Thanatos alcanzo a decir, tratando de acercarse a la estatua, pero una mano en su hombro, la de la emperatriz del inframundo, lo detuvo, notando como una esfera roja, como aquella que protegía a cada uno de los espectros, le rodeaba, protegiéndolo de los ataques aliados o enemigos, evitando que pudiera tocarlo esta vez.

— Ha tomado su castigo, ambos deberían agradecérselo, despertara cuando tengamos nuestra siguiente victoria, Thanatos, tendrás que soportar su ausencia.

Thanatos apretó el puño con fuerza, respirando hondo, observando de nueva cuenta a Hypnos, quien no parecía preocupado, creyendo que había obtenido lo que deseaba, pero su hermano, el dios de la muerte no violenta, cumpliría su promesa.

— Observarme bien Hypnos, porque esta será la última vez que lo harás, óyeme bien, porque será la última vez que me escucharas.

Hypnos a pesar de su decisión de separarlos, ahora entendía lo que había hecho, lo errado de su actuar, como perdería a su amado hermano por culpa de los celos, recordando aquella promesa.

— No te matare porque no quiero insultar a mis soberanos y porque espero que comprendas que lo amo, que un humano, una basura mortal es la única criatura que ha logrado despertar estos deseos en mi, amor en mi, cuando ni siquiera Cupido, Eros, o Afrodita podrían hacerlo, porque quiero que pases toda la eternidad consciente de eso, de mi amor por él, de mi indiferencia hacia ti, porque ni siquiera ahora puedo sentir algo por cualquier otro que no sea Manigoldo, así que espero que estos últimos instantes sean suficientes para ti, querido hermano.

Thanatos esta vez ni siquiera se digno a caminar a su lado, ni a elevar la voz, ni siquiera a verlo, sus ojos estaban fijos en la estatua de piedra, antes de abrir uno de sus portales, desapareciendo en el acto, jurándole en silencio a su consorte estar presente cuando la piedra regresara a ser carne, cuando diera su primer aliento después de los siglos que pudieran transcurrir, agradeciendo la intervención de Persephone, seguro que le volvería a ver cuando se llevaran la siguiente victoria.

— Porque jamás te perdonare.

Dejando sólo al dios del sueño, quien por un momento pensó que Hades lo castigaría o su esposa, pero el dios del inframundo regreso a su trono, invitándolo a marcharse con la mirada, con un movimiento de su mano, comprendiendo muy tarde que ningún castigo vendría, ninguno que no fuera realizado por Thanatos en persona, al darle la espalda, cumpliendo su advertencia de negarle su presencia.

— Thanatos...

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo

Decir que Minos estaba asustado y esperanzado con la decisión que su amante tomaría respecto a su eternidad era un malentendido, el juez del inframundo ya no soportaba más aquel oscuro temor de perderle, de ya no tenerlo más, sintiendo que con forme pasaban las horas la guerra santa pronto daría comienzo.

Su rosa había guardado silencio durante horas, tal vez meditando, tal vez sin encontrar la manera de marcharse, actuando de una forma injusta, demasiado dolorosa, porque durante todo ese tiempo él no había hecho más que demostrarle con los actos su amor, su arrepentimiento, seguro que tal vez, con un poco de suerte podría ser perdonado.

— Minos, he tomado una decisión.

El juez no se atrevió a moverse, no hasta que Albafica coloco la granada entre sus manos, la que estaba cortada a la mitad, sus granos aun no habían sido tocados, pero sabía lo que aquello significaba.

— ¿Estás seguro?

Albafica tomó unos cuantos granos entre sus dedos observándolos con genuina curiosidad, sintiendo lo mismo que su juez, la guerra estaba a punto de iniciar y él deseaba permanecer a su lado, sin importar con quien debía enfrentarse, su juez tendría a su rosa por el tiempo que así lo quisiera, el cual esperaba fuera por siempre.

— Sí, tú me amas y yo te amo.

Albafica entonces llevo los granos de granada a sus labios, pero fue detenido por Minos, quien parecía no quería dejarle realizar aquel sacrificio, no hasta que comprendiera lo que significaba ese acto.

— Morirás.

Albafica asintió y llevo los granos a sus labios, pero de nuevo fue detenido por Minos, quien estaba ansioso, no quería verle sufrir ningún dolor, ya le había provocado demasiado en el pasado.

— Lo sé.

Minos de nuevo lo detuvo, pero Albafica sonriéndole, besando sus labios, recordando aquellas palabras que vio plasmadas en el libro de su amante, las que describían su pasión, aun antes de pedirle como esclavo, su arrepentimiento y su dolor, sonrió, de forma sincera.

— Yo quiero quedarme a tu lado hasta que tu ya no me quieras más, no me importa el dolor que sufrí en el santuario o en tu cama aquellos primeros días, he perdonado a mi padre por ese destino mucho tiempo atrás, como te he perdonado a ti.

Minos sonrió delicadamente, permitiendo que Albafica llevara los granos a su boca, quien se detuvo para finalizar aquello que deseaba decirle, mientras aun fuera humano.

— Se que en la guerra terminare enfrentándome a él, si aun existe el santo de piscis, eso lo soportare, pero lo que no aguantaría sería alejarme de ti, de esta libertad, Minos de grifo, de esta sabiduría y de tu deseo, no quiero irme, así que ni mis amigos, ni mis aliados, ni mi diosa, ni siquiera tu, podrán alejarme de tu lado, porque ya lo sabes, tu no me mandas, como yo tampoco lo hago, ambos nos pertenecemos y ambos nos deseamos, Minos de grifo, después de este día, ya jamás estaremos solos.

Al pronunciar aquellas palabras, Albafica realizo el primer sacrificio voluntario de su eternidad en compañía de su juez, notando el sabor dulzón de la granada, la que actuaba de forma diferente con cada una de sus víctimas.

Para Manigoldo había sido fuego, uno que lo quemo hasta llevarse su vida, con Albafica por el contrario, primero sintió un delicado hormigueo recorrer cada célula de su cuerpo, logrando que se sonrojara cuando este se iba transformando en placer, jadeando al principio cuando sus pupilas se dilataron, sosteniéndose de Minos, quien veía asombrado el cambio en su amante, escuchando sus gemidos, acompañados de algunos jadeos, casi como si hubiera probado un afrodisiaco, aferrándose a él, apoderándose de sus labios con hambre, ingresando su lengua en el interior de su boca.

El santo de Piscis se recargo en su pecho, cerrando los ojos, cuando el placer poco a poco se volvía en un dolor frio, seco, que amenazaba con enloquecerlo, sus gemidos fueron apagándose, de pronto, apretó los dientes con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que unas venas negras recorrían su piel, dibujando extrañas formas que iban pintándose de color rojo, uno que recordaría la sangre que usaba como arma en el pasado.

Todo ese tiempo Minos trataba de brindarle apoyo a su rosa que se llenaba de las mismas zarzas, las que seguían recorriendo su cuerpo, acompañadas de un alarido, el de su diosa al sentir como se perdía otro de sus santos al mismo tiempo que su templo perdía la batalla contra las plantas retorcidas que lo habían invadido.

Albafica comenzó a brillar de color rojo, con las zarzas marcadas en su piel, un cosmos que sustituía su antiguo poder, convirtiéndolo en algo un poco más maligno, en un pez abisal o una rosa ensangrentada, cuyas zarzas del color del carbón encendido, tras marcar algunas líneas en su piel, una en su rostro, se borraron de pronto, en el momento en que la rosa del inframundo había nacido.

Liberándolo de las marcas y del dolor, dándole poder, libertad, todo cuanto alguna vez deseo, sintiendo los brazos del juez rodear su cuerpo, tratando de protegerlo, escuchando un gemido acompañado de unos labios apoderándose de los suyos, estaba hecho, su rosa estaba dispuesta a estar a su lado, lo amaba, lo perdonaba, ahora solo faltaba que jurara lealtad por el dios Hades, un acto que estaba seguro le costaría mucho menos trabajo realizar, puesto que su dios no era afín a las ceremonias, no como los demás, dioses, a menos que estas fueran para premiar a sus leales soldados por todos sus sacrificios.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

La guerra santa estaba a punto de iniciar, todos los habitantes del inframundo lo sentían en el mismo núcleo de su ser, Thanatos permanecía tranquilo, seguro que tendrían la victoria, sus ninfas sentían lastima por él o eso parecía, ya que le aseguraban a cada instante que volvería a ver a su consorte dentro de poco tiempo, Hypnos, su traicionero hermano había sufrido su decisión de darle la espalda, apartándose de su camino, negándole su compañía, seguro de que no sentía remordimiento alguno por su traición, pero que con la guerra que se avecinaba tendrían que combatir juntos, proteger los campos elíseos del dios Hades.

— Thanatos.

Susurro Hypnos, sin mirarlo siquiera, sin atreverse a levantar la vista, el dios de la muerte no le respondería, no volvería a escucharle hablar, tal vez por eso no le veía, para no insultar su resolución.

— Necesito que me perdones.

No lo haría nunca, por culpa suya había perdido a su amante y creía que aun no comprendía la razón de su enojo, ni su desesperación.

— Juro que te regresare a tu consorte, pero por favor, ya no me castigues más con tu indiferencia.

Thanatos no le respondió, solo se envolvió en una nube de humo y desapareció, sin creer en las promesas de Hypnos, quien estaba tan desesperado que le daría lo que fuera con tal de recuperarle, ya no deseaba su cuerpo, ni su vida, ni su amor, lo único que añoraba era su camaradería.

— Manigoldo regresara a ti, en ese momento tú me perdonaras.


	35. Epilogo.

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias...

Avisos: Esta historia contiene Slash, yaoi, m/m, está basada en El Lienzo Perdido y en el inframundo de Saint Seiya Saga de Hades. Contiene las parejas Minos/Albafica, Thanatos/Manigoldo, Manigoldo/Albafica. Tendrá escenas de violación, sadomasoquismo y relaciones entre dos hombres.

Resumen: Hades se ha llevado la victoria y es el momento de recompensar a sus leales espectros. Minos y Thanatos desean al guerrero que los humillo como su esclavo y de ahora en adelante, Manigoldo y Albafica atravesaran un calvario que no parece tener fin. Minos/Albafica Thanatos/Manigoldo Manigoldo/Albafica

Inframundo.

Capítulo 35

Epilogo.

Albafica comenzó a brillar de color rojo, con las zarzas marcadas en su piel, un cosmos que sustituía su antiguo poder, convirtiéndolo en algo un poco más maligno, en un pez abisal o una rosa ensangrentada, cuyas zarzas del color del carbón encendido, tras marcar algunas líneas en su piel, una en su rostro, se borraron de pronto, en el momento en que la rosa del inframundo había nacido.

Liberándolo de las marcas y del dolor, dándole poder, libertad, todo cuanto alguna vez deseo, sintiendo los brazos del juez rodear su cuerpo, tratando de protegerlo, escuchando un gemido acompañado de unos labios apoderándose de los suyos, estaba hecho, su rosa estaba dispuesta a estar a su lado, lo amaba, lo perdonaba, ahora solo faltaba que jurara lealtad por el dios Hades, un acto que estaba seguro le costaría mucho menos trabajo realizar, puesto que su dios no era afín a las ceremonias, no como los demás dioses, a menos que estas fueran para premiar a sus leales soldados por todos sus sacrificios durante la guerra.

Albafica permitió que su juez rodeara su cuerpo cerrando los ojos, había sentido el llanto de su diosa, pero aquello ya no le importaba demasiado, ella le traiciono al perder la guerra, al pedir semejantes sacrificios sin darle nada a cambio, ni siquiera un poco de su bondad al morir, usándolos como meras herramientas para proteger a la humanidad, de la cual creía ya no formaban parte.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Shion había regresado al santuario, pero guardo la información que obtuvo para sí mismo, creyendo fervientemente que cuando la guerra santa iniciara de nuevo, podría entrar en el inframundo, convencer al barquero de llevarlo y rescatar a su preciado amigo.

Casi había olvidado a Manigoldo, el alumno del hermano de su maestro, quien los había traicionado poco tiempo después de haber perdido la guerra, por quien no sentía nada más que amistad, no era ese el caso de Albafica, por quien hubiera dado la vida, a quien deseaba desde que lo conoció, mucho antes de que el aprendiz de Sage llegara a ese santuario.

El gran patriarca ya era un hombre viejo, Dohko, siguiendo sus ordenes había partido a los cinco picos, un sitio tétrico, oscuro y temible en donde esperaría el momento en que la luz de su diosa pudiera ser liberada.

No porque Hades lo hiciera, sino porque Zeus, el dios protector de todo el Olimpo no permitiría que su hija favorita sufriera más de lo adecuado, su diosa virgen y benevolente, patrona de la sabiduría, así como de la guerra.

Por quien volverían a morir, sin importar los sacrificios, sólo el futuro y el destino de la tierra, de la humanidad que ya había sufrido demasiado durante esos dos cientos años.

— Gran Patriarca...

Shion se encontraba recargado en una de las ventanas, observando el firmamento, recordando las últimas horas que pudo pasar en compañía de la hermosa rosa del jardín de Athena, cuyo templo había caído, presa de las zarzas negras que habían invadido el santuario.

— ¿Qué es lo que deseas Saga de Géminis?

Saga no dijo nada al principio, Saga quien era el hermano mayor de los gemelos de la tercera casa, quien protegiendo la paz del santuario había condenado a su propia sangre a la muerte en las entrañas del mar, un acto noble, que debía ser recompensado, el cual fue realizado a pesar del dolor del joven de cabello dorado.

— Es sobre mi hermano Gran Patriarca.

Shion apenas pudo moverse unos centímetros cuando sintió el cosmos de Saga, el semidiós, incendiarse, para poco después sentir un dolor atravesar su costado, al mismo tiempo que la energía del joven santo de géminis se pintaba de negro, de muerte y de ira.

— No estoy dispuesto a dejarlo morir en esa celda, espero me perdone, pero no lo permitiré.

Tan interesado estaba en recuperar el alma de su antiguo amigo, su viejo amor, que no se dio cuenta del infinito dolor que carcomía el alma de Saga, quien no lo atacaba por su decisión de darle su puesto al santo de sagitario, sino por haber recibido la orden de encerrar a Kanon, su gemelo, en la celda de Cabo Sunion.

— No puedo dejarlo en ese lugar, sin importar cuales sean sus crímenes, yo lo quiero demasiado.

Ese pensamiento era compartido por el patriarca, sin importar cuales fueran los crímenes de Albafica, no podía dejarlo encerrado en el inframundo, no podría soportarlo su alma, ni su cordura.

Con aquellos pensamientos dio su último aliento, cerrando los ojos, esperando que la muerte lo llevara a sus brazos o que se lo presentara al menos una última vez.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Albafica había pasado los siguientes años en compañía de Minos, quien había hecho todo lo que estaba en sus manos para recompensar su dolor, escuchando sus consejos, dándole la oportunidad a su padre de reencarnar.

Lugonis parecía decepcionado, aunque no lo dijo en voz alta, sus ojos y sus gestos hablaban por sí mismos, aun así, Albafica había tomado la decisión, quería el amor de Minos de Grifo, no el que lo recibió, ni con quien peleo durante la guerra, sino aquel que le hizo compañía.

Su padre no estaba dispuesto a escuchar sus palabras, su amor no podía ser real, aunque se lo asegurara más de una vez que si lo era, que Manigoldo amaba al dios de la muerte, que su afecto no era más que una ilusión, un hermoso sueño que no pudieron finalizar porque los dos terminaron prendándose de dos espectros.

Aun así, a pesar de que su padre no estaba de acuerdo con aquel amor, Albafica le daría la paz que nunca conoció en los brazos de Athena, como Thanatos le brindo descanso al patriarca, cumpliendo la ultima promesa que le hiciera a cáncer, antes de que este aceptara el castigo impuesto por Hades a los dioses gemelos hijos de la noche.

— Padre, he venido a despedirme.

Pronuncio con seriedad, sin intentar acercarse a Lugonis, quien había tenido una vida solitaria en aquellos jardines, en espera de que su milagro hubiera rectificado, pero al verle supo que no era así.

— ¿Reencarnare?

Lugonis le observo de reojo, con una sonrisa triste, pero al mismo tiempo resignado, esperando el día en que ya no pudiera ver a su hijo, a su pequeño milagro, a la rosa enamorada de una bestia.

— Lo harás, como Sage ya lo hizo.

Sage no quiso marcharse, ni siquiera cuando Thanatos le juro proteger a su alumno, quien había sido petrificado, como una última prueba de amor a su dios, al que se decía ser el verdadero, no uno falso como la diosa que ambos servían, que sus discípulos también siguieron.

— ¿Sigues empecinado en aquellos sentimientos, en realidad piensas que eso que sientes es amor?

Albafica asintió, esperando que aquella respuesta fuera suficiente para su padre, quien imito su respuesta, guardándose sus comentarios, moviéndose en su dirección con lentitud, primero un paso y luego otro.

— ¿Qué hay de Manigoldo?

El espectro de piscis al mismo tiempo que la flecha se desvanecía en la nada, transformándose en una nube de humo, pudo sentir un lazo brillante uniendo a los dos amantes, al dios y al espectro, algo que pensaba tendría cuando comiera la granada, pero, del que por alguna razón aun carecía.

— No lo amo, él y Thanatos, ellos tienen un lazo que no podría cortar aunque lo quisiera, el mismo lazo que los reunirá cuando su castigo termine.

Lugonis negó aquello, no creía que la muerte pudiera ser capaz de sentir amor, pero en realidad, ese muchacho no le importaba tanto como su milagro, a quien tomo de las mejillas, para después besar su frente, un gesto que realizaba cuando aún era un niño pequeño.

— ¿Amas a ese Minos?

Estaba cansado de repetir la misma respuesta, pero no dejaría de hacerlo hasta que su padre no dejara de pronunciarla, no cuando estaba seguro de su amor por el juez del inframundo, quien lo libero de la soledad, del dolor que las nauseabundas rosas le brindaban, todo para cuidar del santuario de Athena.

— Lo hago y sé que él me ama, por mi ha hecho muchos sacrificios, aunque debo confesar que sus gustos son particulares, yo también los encuentro placenteros, yo lo amo.

Lugonis por un momento no movió un solo musculo, sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero cuando los abrió le sonreía, con cierta tristeza, pero con resignación, si iba a marcharse, en ese caso no le veía ningún sentido, hacerlo dejando a su milagro creyendo que no podría perdonarlo por alejarse del camino que su diosa decidió para él.

— Sí estas seguro de ello, en ese caso, no veo como yo pueda juzgarte por enamorarte, nuestra diosa es amor y eso no puede condenarse.

Albafica ya no pensaba que su diosa fuera amor, pero no dijo nada, sintiendo los brazos de Lugonis rodearlo, apretarlo con fuerza, borrándole aquel dolor que de momento sentía al creer que su padre no podría perdonarlo.

— Sólo espero que no te arrepientas por nada.

No lo haría, se dijo en silencio, permitiendo que su padre lo acunara entre sus brazos, sonriendo, contento con la vida que había elegido hasta ese momento.

— Nacerás después de que la guerra comience, así no sufrirás ningún daño, así tampoco tendré que enfrentarme a ti.

Lugonis asintió, comprendía que la pérdida de su hijo significaba un golpe demasiado alto a su diosa, pero ya no podía hacer nada, sin contar que su amor incondicional era para su hijo, no para ella, tal vez convirtiéndolo en un traidor.

— Tú siempre has sido mi pequeño milagro, Albafica, sin importar las decisiones que tomes, yo siempre te acompañare.

Minos no podía hacer nada más que observarles desde lejos, temiendo que Lugonis no pudiera perdonar la decisión de Albafica, su traición, pero sonriendo al ver que aquel hombre amaba lo suficiente a su hijo como para aceptar que consumiera la granada.

— La granada no es suficiente...

Susurraron a sus espaldas, una voz que pensaba nunca volvería a escuchar, de un ente que creyó jamás volvería a presentarse ante él, que había permanecido encerrado en su templo, alejado de cada uno de los pobladores del inframundo, aun sus dioses regentes, en espera de la siguiente guerra santa.

— No temas, no quiero lastimar a tu veneno.

Minos aun no creía en el dios de la muerte no violenta, pero le dio el beneficio de la duda, al mismo tiempo que su amada rosa, cuyas espinas eran tan afiladas como él era hermoso, se sentaba en compañía de Lugonis.

— ¿A qué has venido?

Thanatos se había mantenido alejado del inframundo, no deseaba recordar la ausencia de su consorte, ni el castigo que su cangrejo había tomado por él, sin embargo, sentía algo diferente en los hilos de destino, tenía una desesperanzadora premonición que bien podría hacerlo ver como un cobarde, pero creía que Minos compartía el amor que sentía por su consorte, que había sido su aliado de momento, por lo cual, quería hacerle un favor, tal vez el último de ellos antes de que iniciara la guerra.

— Temo que perdamos la guerra que se aproxima.

Su tristeza era casi infinita, porque eso significaba que su consorte pasaría mucho más tiempo alejado de su lado, pero creía que si actuaba como Manigoldo se lo merecía, su consorte seguiría amándolo al regresar a él, a pesar del dolor que le provoco en el pasado.

— ¿Así que sigues siendo un traidor?

Thanatos negó aquello con un movimiento de la cabeza, no se sentía un traidor, por el contrario ofrendaría su vida por la victoria de su dios, sin importar el desenlace de la misma, aun así, a pesar de haber cumplido con su promesa de darle una nueva vida al anciano que entreno a su consorte, creía que debía actuar en beneficio del veneno, para que nunca pudiera alejarse de los brazos del juez del inframundo.

— Daré mi vida por Hades, pero... se que nuestro dios te ha ordenado que Albafica se mantenga alejado de la guerra, no quiere usar a los espectros del zodiaco negro aun, por lo que al darte este consejo, estoy actuando en su beneficio.

Minos por un momento no le creyó, pero de todas formas, no perdía nada escuchando a Thanatos, el dios de la muerte no violenta, quien sufría la pérdida de su consorte, un sentimiento por el cual no quería pasar.

— Existe un ritual, uno que solamente un dios puede pronunciar, uno que une las almas y la esencia vital de los contrayentes por esta y cada una de sus vidas, ustedes dos podrían usarlo, con la bendición de Hades.

Pronuncio, notando como Albafica se despedía de su padre, desapareciendo en ese preciso momento, puesto que si ya no deseaba destruir a esa criatura, aun sentía celos por haber sido tan importante para su consorte, por haber pasado a su lado el tiempo que se le negó a él.

— ¿Me seguiste?

Albafica sintió la energía del dios de la muerte, pero decidió pasarlo por alto al ver que Minos estaba a salvo, que aquella divinidad no había actuado como era su costumbre, mas sin embargo, por la mirada de su juez, supo que intercambiaron algunas palabras, información que podría llegar a interesarle.

— Tenía que hacerlo, por un momento temí que tu padre no aceptara esta unión y que sufrieras por culpa suya, pero veo que Lugonis, a pesar de ser un santo de Athena, puede recapacitar.

Su rosa frunció el seño, el había sido un santo de Athena y había recapacitado hacía mucho tiempo atrás, tanto que pensaba que nunca fue leal a ella realmente, a pesar de ofrendar su vida por la tierra, por la humanidad.

— O un espectro...

Fue la respuesta de Albafica, quien supuso que lo mejor era no mencionar la visita del dios de la muerte, sino que debía verle en persona, así sabría con certeza que había sido de Manigoldo, ya que su amante, no era demasiado claro al respecto.

— Debo hablar con Hades, Albafica, prométeme que no harás ninguna locura en mi ausencia.

Albafica solo le sonrió sin responderle siquiera, permitiendo que Minos se alejara, tratando de recordar cuál era el camino en dirección del templo de Thanatos, sintiendo que las plantas del inframundo se lo indicaban, o tal vez, era algo más, como el propio dios del abismo.

Quien suponía, que Minos de Grifo no se atrevería a pedirle un nuevo sacrificio por temor a perder la confianza de su amante, pero que su rosa, al ser ella quien se lo propusiera, en ese caso no podría hacer otra cosa más que ayudarles, después de todo, la apuesta aun seguía en pie, el cangrejo amaba a Thanatos, pero también lo hacia la rosa con Minos.

Sí se juraban amor, si se juraban lealtad, podría unirlos, una boda negra como la que realizo el dios de la muerte siguiendo los consejos de su astuta esposa, quien le había dado hasta el inicio de la guerra santa para cobrar su premio, una insignificante moneda de oro, el cual vendría con sus dos armaduras doradas.

Cuyos templos había construido por la simple razón de saberse victorioso ganara o perdiera la apuesta, pero que podría culminar oficializando una unión como aquellas de los tiempos antiguos, una que duraría por siempre, por cada una de sus vidas.

Pero para asegurarse que los demenciales celos de Thanatos no actuaran en contra de la rosa los siguió, guiando al espectro con la armadura del pez abisal, cuya belleza podría compararse con la de su esposa, pero que no le llegaba ni a los talones ante sus ojos.

Albafica no supo que le orillo a moverse, pero con cada nuevo paso que daba veía como se acercaba a una construcción enorme, cuyo pasto y flores estaban marchitos, retorcidos en atroces formas que no eran otra cosa más que una representación del miedo y del dolor del dios que les daba vida, las paredes negras del templo se alzaban como gigantes, las mujeres que les habitaban, las hermosas ninfas de Thanatos, no eran más aquellas mujeres de divina belleza.

Sino por el contrario, eran espectros negros con ojos rojos, sin rasgos visibles pero alas de murciélago casi descarnadas a sus espaldas, las que no pronunciaron ningún sonido, solo le miraron con aquellos ojos muertos, amenazándolo con su presencia, todas menos una, esta era la mujer que se encargaba de curar a los heridos, que le había atendido más de una vez, la que por su cuidado y atención al consorte de la muerte, seguía disfrutando de su belleza y de la bendición de su señor.

— Thanatos no te quiere aquí...

Albafica lo supo en el instante en que el gigante negro salió de su morada, mirándolo fijamente, sin decir una sola palabra, pero debía saber que era aquello que los unía en la vida, en la muerte, aun en el castigo del dios Hades, un lazo que podía ver, o sentir, que se preguntaba si los demás podrían hacerlo.

— Te conozco...

Thanatos borro de un manotazo las sombras de las ninfas, alejándose del templo, pisando el pasto verde que crecía a los alrededores del templo, el que iba marchitándose con cada paso que daba en su dirección, deteniéndose a pocos centímetros de distancia, como si esperara a que se acobardara, pero si al principio de su cautiverio no lo hizo, ahora que era uno de los suyos, que gozaba del amor de Minos, y de su cosmos cuadriplicado por la presencia de Hades en aquel reino, mucho menos lo haría.

— Eres el veneno...

Albafica supuso que aquellas palabras eran pronunciadas con ese tono de voz monótono debido al dolor que sentía por la pérdida de Manigoldo, porque de otra forma, el dios de la muerte gritaría, destruyendo aquellos campos que no hablaban de nada más que desolación.

— Ustedes dos tienen un lazo inquebrantable uniéndolos, quiero saber que es.

Thanatos no tenía porque responder a su pregunta velada, ni mucho menos, pero aun así lo haría, suponiendo que esa gota de veneno tenía un mensaje que darle, algo importante que decir, así como admiraba su valor o su locura.

— El fue creado para mí, eso ya lo sabes.

Albafica lo sabía, pero no era aquello de lo que se trataba ese lazo, aquella fuerza que los unía era por mucho más poderosa, no algo tan insignificante.

— Pero a lo que te refieres es a los votos que realizamos cuando regrese por él, poco después de nuestro engaño.

Recordaba el dolor de Manigoldo, pero no sabía de qué votos estaba hablando el dios de la muerte, quien paseaba sus ojos por su persona con detenimiento, sus ojos, su cabello, aun sus labios, esta era sin duda la primera vez que no lo veían con deseo, ni con admiración, sino más bien preguntándose sí podrían confiar en él o en sus intensiones.

— Comprendo porque te encontraba hermoso, pero su amor es mío y con eso debo conformarme de momento.

Albafica se mordió el labio e hizo lo impensable cuando el apático dios de la muerte comenzó a alejarse, quien había dejado que las flores de su templo se descompusieran, como sus poderes y aun la belleza de sus ninfas, las que ahora se veían como una especia de Furias o Keres, seres desagradables, malignos que no permitían que nada ni nadie se acercara a él, mucho menos Hypnos, dando varios pasos en su dirección lo sujeto del brazo.

— ¿De qué votos hablas?

Thanatos por un momento pensó en soltarse, pero su frialdad, una que superaba por mucho aquella que Manigoldo sintió aquella primera vez en su lecho, logro su cometido, así como la sensación de ir perdiendo un poco de su vida con esos segundos de cercanía.

— De los votos que hicieron Persephone y Hades cuando se unieron burlándose del poder de Zeus, sólo un dios puede realizarlos, tal vez, siendo que el patrono de este abismo te protege podrías convencerlo de repetirlos, así lo que haga Athena si es que perdemos, que es lo más probable, no servirá de nada, ni sus llantos, ni sus gritos, ni su venganza, porque tu querrás estar con Minos de Grifo, como Manigoldo quiere ser mío por siempre.

Albafica asintió y después de retroceder varios pasos notando que la energía de Thanatos evitaba que sus ninfas lo atacaran, se alejo, preguntándose qué clase de votos eran aquellos, así como porque razón el dios de la muerte no lo ataco, sino por el contrario, no permitió que resultara lastimado por sus guardianas.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Radamanthys yacía recostado boca abajo sosteniendo una almohada a la altura de la cabeza, sintiendo las manos, así como los labios de Valentine recorrer los músculos de su espalda, delineándolos con atención, esperando brindarle placer a su señor, quien le había dado permiso de hacer lo que deseara, sin entender, que lo único que siempre deseo era complacerlo.

— Mi señor Radamanthys.

Aquella costumbre nunca se había borrado, Valentine siempre le hablaba con respeto, casi con adoración, sabía que su lealtad era suya y que de querer abandonar las filas de su dios, su fiel amante lo acompañaría.

— Tengo que saber, que pasara en los años futuros, usted seguirá deseándome.

Valentine se separo, esperando escuchar alguna respuesta de su juez, quien se levanto de la cama, alzándolo junto con él al tomarlo de los brazos, su amante siempre era brusco, sin importar la ocasión, pero no le importaba, era este de quien se había enamorado.

— Y tu Valentine, ya que has obtenido lo que deseas de mi, aun me querrás a tu lado, aunque mi honor me obligue a seguir las ordenes de Pandora, soportar sus insultos, todo con tal de permitir la resurrección de nuestro dios, por la promesa de estar juntos cuando el obtenga la victoria durante la guerra, tú me seguirás.

Había peleado cada guerra por el placer de su compañía, era absurdo que ahora que tenía la oportunidad de estar a su lado, su amado señor Radamanthys creyera que había tenido suficiente, porque no importaba el dolor que pasara al verle sirviendo a Pandora, soportar su odio y el rencor que sentía por ella, porque a fin de cuentas él tendría lo que deseaba, podría estar a su lado durante toda la eternidad.

— No importa el dolor que tenga que pasar si al final estoy a su lado mi señor, eso es lo único que aun deseo, en esta y en todas las demás vidas o en cualquier mundo posible.

Respondió Valentine, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos, sonriendo al sentir el cuerpo de su señor a su lado, quien pareció sorprenderse, para después acariciar la mejilla de Valentine, no era una persona que le gustaran los discursos, pero no guardaría silencio por más tiempo.

— En ese caso me tendrás, tú eres y serás mi única opción, Valentine, tu amor es algo con lo que no creo que sería capaz de sobrevivir por más vidas, si acaso no lo tuviera.

Pronuncio besando la cabeza de Valentine, rodeando sus hombros con fuerza, dejando que se acurrucara entre sus brazos, disfrutando de aquellos últimos momentos de paz a su lado, temiendo el momento en que la guerra iniciara.

— Eso puedo jurártelo.

Finalizo besando sus labios con delicadeza, una que solamente usaba con él, siendo el irascible guerrero que todos temían en el abismo, uno que solo bajaba sus defensas a su lado, en quien confiaba ciegamente, a quien seguiría a donde fuera, aun a los luminosos brazos de Athena llegado el momento en que su juez traicionara a su dios.

— Yo también lo juro mi señor, sin importar que pase siempre estaré a su lado, en esta y cada una de mis reencarnaciones, en cada mundo posible.

Valentine alejándose unos cuantos centímetros le miro a los ojos, unos fieros, en un rostro adusto, que sin embargo sonreía para él.

— Si usted me lo permite, yo le serviré, amare, confortare y cuidare por siempre.

Juro casi en un susurro, besando los labios de Radamanthys con delicadeza, con tanta ternura que volvió a incendiar el corazón del juez de cabello rubio, quien permitió que Valentine guiara aquel beso, uno de muchos que habían compartido.

— Mi amado señor Radamanthys.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Shion despertó en el inframundo, no con la edad que tenía cuando había muerto, sino joven, de unos veinte años, cuando todos sus compañeros de armas perecieron en la guerra que perdieron, estaba en el cuarto del trono de Hades, quien le miraba con una sonrisa de medio lado, junto a una mujer de cabello rojo, de ojos cerrados, pero que le veían a través de sus parpados con semejante intensidad que por un momento creyó que lo destruiría.

— Shion de Aries, o preferías el titulo de Shion de Aries Negro, espectro del ejercito de Hades.

Así que la guerra estaba a punto de empezar pensó admirando la urna que de un momento a otro amenazaba con quebrarse, permitiendo que la energía de su diosa naciera en el cuerpo de su siguiente encarnación, una que nacería en el santuario sin duda, porque el mundo era un sitio plagado de dolor en el cual no podría sobrevivir.

— ¿Tu eres el dios Hades en el cuerpo de Alone?

Hades comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, levantándose de su silla, deteniéndose junto al santo de cáncer, quien seguía en aquel sitio, inmóvil, petrificado, esperando el momento en que su castigo finalizara para que pudiera regresar con su amado dios de la muerte.

— ¿Lo reconoces?

Shion por un momento demostró su sorpresa, pero la contuvo manteniéndose firme, reconociendo a esa estatua como a Manigoldo de cáncer, por quien no se había molestado en pensar, sin importar que su amigo, compañero de armas y casi hermano hubiera sufrido el mismo castigo que Albafica.

— Eso es lo que pasa cuando desobedeces, pero como me siento magnánimo, Shion de Aries... te daré la oportunidad de servirme, recuperar lo que has perdido, si me traes la cabeza de Athena.

El santo de cabello verde guardo silencio por unos instantes, sin saber qué hacer, dudando que este dios pudiera darle aquello que perdió durante la guerra santa, Albafica estaba muerto, pero no fue Pandora quien dijo que estos dos fueron tributos a sus soldados leales.

— Albafica está muerto y tú no podrías entregármelo.

Hades, asintió, eso era cierto, porque ese hermoso guerrero era un espectro, uno que había jurado lealtad por él, mucho tiempo atrás o tal vez demasiado poco, él no media el tiempo como los demás dioses, ni como los mortales.

— Tienes razón, no puedo hacerlo, él ya le pertenece a Minos de Grifo, pero te daré tiempo de recapacitar Shion de Aries, mientras tanto vagaras en los campos elíseos.

Pronuncio el dios Hades, antes de mandarlo por uno de los portales que podría abrir a su antojo a los campos elíseos, esperando que pudiera ver algo que le apeteciera lo suficiente para traicionar a su diosa, aunque no creía que este lemuriano en particular pudiera hacer algo como eso, la traición podría realizarla, tal vez, si lograba despertar su oscuridad, el gemelo supuestamente benigno de géminis o el santo del templo de cristal, la que sería una oportunidad más de seducir al portador de la aguja escarlata.

— Pero me traerás a esos dos, de eso estoy seguro Shion de Aries, como Sage me entrego a la rosa y al cangrejo...

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Albafica sentía un cambio en el inframundo, era solo una idea pero que con forme el paso de los días iba empeorando, un hueco en la boca de su estomago, como si repentinamente una energía, que no encontraba agradable, sino por el contrario, desalentadora fuera recuperando su antiguo poder.

Estaba recargado en la ventana de su habitación, admirando el paisaje rojizo del inframundo, o eso trataba apenas cubierto con la túnica de Minos de Grifo, quien esta vez estaba desnudo, después de haber pasado lo que sería su última noche en compañía de su rosa, puesto que dentro de poco tiempo la diosa de la guerra y la sabiduría se liberaría de su encierro.

— Esa desagradable energía que cala tus huesos es el cosmos de la diosa Athena, está a punto de liberarse, pronto, muy pronto comenzara la guerra, ya sean días o meses... tal vez años, ya que aun debe madurar.

No podía creerlo, esa no era la dulce energía de su diosa, pero si Minos lo decía, debía ser cierto, porque otra razón señalaría algo como eso de no ser verdad, recordándose que al comer la granada había renacido como un espectro.

— Pensé que cuando comiera la granada, tú y yo compartiríamos el mismo lazo que Thanatos y Manigoldo tienen...

Minos había escuchado esas mismas palabras de Thanatos, como si quisiera advertirle de un peligro, el cual era la resurrección de Athena, quien podría liberar a su amado guerrero, a su hermosa rosa, de su cuidado, de su jardín y de su cama, alejándolos por siempre.

— Pero aun falta algo, unos votos, o eso fue lo que dijo Thanatos.

Pronuncio Albafica, girando para poder rodear su cuello con sus brazos, pegando su cuerpo al suyo.

— Ese dios que parece sufrir un castigo impronunciable.

Uno que él no quería soportar, el cual no tendría un final, porque sabía que si su diosa lo liberaba de su encierro, jamás podría regresar a los brazos de Minos, un sitio que no deseaba abandonar por nada de aquel mundo, no cuando lo amaba, cuando lo necesitaba demasiado.

— No quiero que pase eso entre nosotros, si perdemos la guerra mi diosa me salvara, lo sé, como sé que esos votos de los que hablo ese dios podrán protegernos de aquel dolor.

Minos no supo que pronunciar al principio, temiendo que hubiera pasado si aquel dios decidía lastimarlo, creyendo que ese cangrejo aun tenía una oportunidad con su rosa, o para los desquiciados celos del dios de la muerte no violenta, que su amado Albafica quisiera robarle aquella estatua sin vida del salón del trono.

— ¿Que debemos hacer para que no puedan separarnos?

Había una forma, Minos había recibido la misma información del dios de la muerte no violenta, solicitado una audiencia con su dios, pero aquellos votos de los que hablaba su amada rosa sólo podrían ser pronunciados por una entidad divina, o alguna que blandiera aquel poder casi absoluto de todos los nacidos del cosmos.

— Existe una forma, pero tendrás que realizar un sacrificio mucho mayor, mucho más que comer de la granada.

Albafica asintió, besando los labios de Minos, llevando las manos de su juez a su cadera para invitarlo a repetir sus actividades nocturnas, recibiendo una pequeña risa de su amante, quien lo cargo de los muslos, llevándolo hasta su lecho.

— ¿Cuál?

Pregunto Albafica, perdiendo el aire de momento cuanto Minos lo dejo caer en la cama, reviviendo su libido al ver la belleza de su rosa, como esperaba que lo complaciera de nuevo, restregándose contra él, juntando sus sexos de momento.

— Hades podría casarnos, unirnos por cada una de nuestras vidas...

Su rosa devoro sus labios, mordisqueando el inferior recibiendo un leve quejido de su juez, quien sintió como cada una de aquellas ocasiones, que su amante luchaba por algo de control, el cual terminaba cediendo al final, con una dulce expresión de reproche.

— ¿No deseas tomar esos votos?

Minos detuvo sus caricias de momento, permitiendo que su rosa lo recostara contra el colchón, sentándose en su cintura, recorriendo su torso con las puntas de sus dedos, relamiéndose los labios antes de atacar su cuello con la punta de su lengua, deteniéndose en una de sus tetillas, imprimiendo un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria, dejando una marcha rojiza en ella.

— Debes haber perdido la razón, quiero que estemos juntos por toda la eternidad.

Respondió Minos, empujando a Albafica, cambiando la postura en la cual se encontraban, besando su vientre, recorriendo una línea recta en dirección de su entrepierna, recibiendo una serie de gemidos de su rosa, la que abrió las piernas para hacerle un lugar entre ellas.

— En ese caso, debemos hacerlo antes de que Athena despierte, de lo contrario...

Susurro, sintiendo como la boca húmeda de Minos rodeaba su erección, atendiéndola con lentitud, subiendo y bajando su boca, al mismo tiempo que dos de sus dedos se abrían paso entre sus nalgas, como si estuvieran sellando aquella promesa, una que sería procedida de los votos que les unirían por la eternidad.

— Aun tenemos tiempo Albafica... sólo disfruta, déjame cuidarte...

Albafica asintió, permitiendo que Minos ingresara otro dedo y después otro, abriéndolo con lentitud, esta vez sin usar ninguno de sus juguetes, esos descansaban en sus cajones, después de todo, ya habían probado su lacerante abrazo con anterioridad, algunas horas antes.

— No quiero irme, no quiero dejarte...

No lo haría se juro Minos, besando los labios de su amada rosa al mismo tiempo que se hundía lentamente en su cuerpo, jadeando al ritmo de su amante, quien se aferro a sus hombros, apretando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura indicándole con aquel movimiento que lo hiciera con más fuerza, con más rapidez, como a los dos les gustaba.

— No lo harás, te lo prometo, mi amada rosa con espinas...

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Las urnas que guardaban las almas de los dioses con el paso del tiempo fueron quebrándose, perdiendo su fuerza, así como los sellos que las mantenían cerradas iban desapareciendo con el tiempo, convirtiéndose en polvo, el cual se perdía bajo el azote del viento del inframundo.

Hades se encontraba en compañía de su esposa, disfrutando de las últimas horas de paz, cuando escucho los pasos de una persona acercarse con lentitud, Shion había regresado, después de tomar una decisión que tal vez se llevaría su cordura, pero su lealtad a su diosa era mayor que su amor por Albafica, a quien no quiso ver, puesto que sabía que su resolución se perdería en aquel momento.

— He tomado una decisión, dios Hades...

Hades no se alejo de su esposa, ni ella de su señor, quien le insto a continuar con su respuesta, la que vino en la forma de una reverencia, un acto que ambos dioses sabían era fingido, pero no les importaba en lo absoluto, ese santo no era más que una herramienta.

— ¿Cuál es esa decisión?

Pregunto Hades, fingiendo ignorancia, que aquel lemuriano podía engañarle con demasiada facilidad, como si no fuera más que un dios muerto, como su diosa o Poseidón.

— Le traeré la cabeza de mi diosa si usted me da la oportunidad de verlo al menos una última vez.

Hades asintió, eso podría realizarse, pero cuando la cabeza de Athena estuviera en una pica, pensó en silencio, sintiendo como las urnas regresaban a sus templos, algunas de ellas expidiendo una luz cegadora y una energía que le provoco dolor a cada uno de los habitantes del inframundo, aun sus soberanos por unos instantes, la diosa de la guerra había despertado al mismo tiempo que una pequeña niña nacía en el santuario.

— Que así sea, Shion de Aries, pero aun no... dejemos que los otros dioses prueben su suerte primero, yo disfrutare de estos últimos años antes de que la guerra estalle en compañía de mi esposa.

Pronuncio, indicándole a Shion que se marchara con aquella orden, quien de pronto sintió como una versión oscura de su armadura, la que era idéntica en cada ínfimo aspecto, exceptuando por el color, cubría su cuerpo.

— Márchate, te llamare cuando seas necesario.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Al sentir la energía de la diosa Athena liberarse Thanatos abrió los ojos para ver a Hypnos, esperando por escuchar su voz, por verlo sonreír, pero no lo hizo, tampoco le hablo en un principio.

— La guerra pronto iniciara hermano, tu consorte regresara a ti.

Pronuncio Hypnos, esperando que aquello le hiciera sonreír, al imaginarse a ese cangrejo en sus brazos, una imagen que debía aceptar era demasiado tentadora, una vez olvidando aquel odio incomprensible que sentía por él.

Una imagen que vio más de una vez, pero que nunca disfruto, creyendo que su hermano podría regresar a él, pero estaba decidido que su amor nunca le pertenecería.

— Así es Hypnos, y no te perdonare hasta que mi amado consorte regrese a mis brazos.

Le advirtió, pero al mismo tiempo que decía aquellas palabras el templo que antes luciera muerto, por no encontrar ninguna otra descripción que explicara aquel siniestro cambio, comenzó a renacer, sus paredes recuperando su blancura, los muebles, y cada uno de los objetos que le habían adornado en el pasado, aun sus habitantes, todo por el cambio de humor en el dios de la muerte, el mismo cambio que ocurría con la diosa Deméter cuando su preciada hija le era arrebatada.

— Te lo regresare mi querido hermano, eso te lo prometo.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Algunas horas después Minos ingreso en el cuarto del trono seguido del espectro Albafica, quien portaba orgulloso su armadura del pez abisal, a quienes ya esperaba el dios del inframundo, aun en compañía de su esposa, quien parecía distante, como si temiera el resultado de la guerra que se avecinaba.

— ¿Le hablaste de los votos?

Fue su pregunta, mucho antes de que pudieran pronunciar cualquier clase de sonido, o rendir sus honores, unos que Hades no creía que fueran necesarios de momento, no cuando tenían tan poco tiempo que perder.

— No mi señor, Albafica me lo ha solicitado, el desea pertenecerme por el resto de la eternidad, será nuestro soldado, mi subordinado y si usted nos bendice de nuevo, con su ayuda, mi fiel esposo, mi consorte.

Hades junto sus manos como si hubiera esperado mucho tiempo para escuchar aquellas palabras, sonriendo complacido, levantándose de su trono, al mismo tiempo que su esposa, se alejaba tan solo unos metros de distancia buscando un cáliz, así como un lazo de flores negras.

— Hínquense en el suelo, no podemos perder más tiempo.

Ordeno, cortando su muñeca como lo hacían para alimentar las armaduras de Athena, la sangre de Hades comenzó a brotar de la herida, un pequeño hilo rojo que cayó en el suelo, el cual brillo con su poder, moviéndose como si se tratara de una criatura viva, un ente con voluntad propia.

El que dibujo un circulo en el suelo que brillaba de color rojo, con tanta intensidad que ilumino toda esa habitación, en donde podían ver cada uno de los condenados del abismo.

Albafica pozo por un instante su mirada en la estatua de piedra de Manigoldo, cuya expresión era serena, no una de sufrimiento, haciéndole pensar que aun convertido en una estatua de mármol, no temía al dolor porque estaba seguro que pronto llegaría con su amado dios de la muerte, un sentimiento que él quería poseer.

— Estos votos, solamente funcionan si se aman, si están seguros que desean pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos, de lo contrario, no servirán de nada.

Minos espero la respuesta de Albafica, que vino en forma de un asentimiento, relamiéndose los labios con nerviosismo, temiendo que el tiempo se terminara, ya que parecía que Hades estaba sumamente interesado en unirlos y de hacerlo antes de que Athena pudiera evitarlo.

— Sujétense de la mano derecha y coloquen la otra en el corazón del que esperan sea su amado consorte.

Ambos lo hicieron mirándose fijamente a los ojos, obedeciendo las ordenes de Hades, sintiendo como la sangre del dios del abismo se dividía a la mitad, como dos serpientes que reptaban por sus cuerpos, rodeando su muñeca, al mismo tiempo que sus corazones comenzaban a latir a mil por hora.

— Repitan después de mí, primero tú, Minos de Grifo.

Minos asintió, sintiendo como la sangre de su dios comenzaba a quemar la piel de sus muñecas, un dolor que apenas podían sentir, pero que aun así existía.

— Yo Minos de Grifo, te deseo a ti, Albafica de Piscis negro, como la luz que me guiara en la oscuridad, el pilar que me sostendrá durante los siglos por venir, la espada que se vengara de mis enemigos.

Minos así lo hizo, seguro de sus deseos, de su amor por su rosa, quien repitió el mismo juramento, sintiendo que su cosmos inundaba el de su juez, como el suyo lo invadía, llenándolo de paz, de un sentimiento dulce, que borraba el dolor del lazo formado con la sangre del dios del inframundo, sintiendo como la diosa del inframundo colocaba las flores negras alrededor suyo, uniendo aquellos círculos de sangre y rosas.

— Prometo serte fiel, en la salud, en la enfermedad, en la paz o en la guerra, olvidar mi deseo por cualquier otro que no seas tú, y si cualquier otro, sea enemigo o aliado, quisiera arrebatarte de mi lado, juro que me vengare en nombre de mi amor por ti, del lazo que nos une.

El lazo sangriento brillo una última vez, quemando su piel, fundiéndose con sus cuerpos, dejando una marca casi transparente en sus cuerpos, una que asemejaba a una serpiente enrollada formada por pétalos de rosa, un dibujo que solo se complementaba cuando los dos estaban juntos.

— Desde este momento, hasta el final de sus días juro santificar esta unión, bendecirla y protegerla por el poder que se me ha conferido, que ningún dios del cielo, de la tierra o del mar podrán quebrantar, porque yo soy su dios y su protector.

Finalizo el dios del inframundo, entregándoles una copa con vino en ella, de la cual bebieron los dos, apenas unos cuantos tragos, perdiendo cualquier atisbo de temor, cualquier clase de miedo, seguros que nada ni nadie podría separarlos ahora que su dios los unió, que los protegía con su cosmos y su sangre.

— Este hecho, ni Athena, ni Zeus, ni yo mismo podríamos separarlos de querer hacerlo.

Pronuncio Hades, cerrando su herida, a punto de dejarlos solos en su sala del trono, esperando el momento en que la guerra diera comienzo, una que tenía que ganar para conservar a su esposa, pero que si de todas formas perdía, en esos doscientos años había logrado una victoria mucho más duradera aun.

— Espere mi señor.

Hades se detuvo, ese era el santo de piscis, quien parecía agradecido por aquel favor, por haberlos unido en su sala del trono.

— ¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo podre agradecerle esta bendición?

Era sincero, y aunque no creía que un acto como ese por uno de sus mejores elementos tenía que agradecerse, suponía que no estaba de más sugerirle un pequeño favor, a pesar de que aquella rosa era un alma guerrera y que estaba ansioso por medirse en combate con sus antiguos aliados, lo mejor era que esperara un poco más.

— No participando en esta guerra, deja que Minos lo haga por ti, en la siguiente ya podrás medirte con tus antiguos aliados...

Albafica asintió, no le gustaba la idea de abandonar a su juez en el campo de batalla, pero si eso debía hacer para agradecer al dios del abismo, en ese caso así seria, por lo que no participaría en aquella guerra, conformándose con permanecer a lado de su juez, por esta y las siguientes vidas, sintiendo como sus protectores brazos lo rodeaban, entrelazando sus hilos con sus zarzas, sonriendo, ansiosos por ver que les deparaba el destino.

— Estaremos juntos de aquí a la eternidad.

Pronunciaron al unisonó, seguros que aquella era una promesa que podrían cumplir, aunque perdieran, aunque la vida se escapara de sus cuerpos, ellos estarían juntos, aun en contra de los designios de los dioses que quisieran separarlos, como Hades y Persephone, amándose eternamente, como siempre debió ser.

— Durante cada una de nuestras vidas...

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

La guerra ocurrió como debió hacerlo, en esta ocasión Hades no pudo vencer a los santos de Athena, cinco en particular, cuyos cosmos y voluntad igualaban a los de los dioses.

La rosa del Jardín de Minos se mantuvo al margen, en la seguridad de su santuario, sin saber que de no haber unido su alma con la de su juez Minos, por petición de aquel otro que le amaba, de su diosa y de la fuerza por la cual se había inclinado la balanza, no podría recuperarle.

Hades como en un acto de misericordia protegió su templo, en donde moraban los amantes, el juez Minos y la hermosa rosa, quien le esperaba paciente leyendo cada uno de sus libros, aprendiendo del inframundo, ya que eso era lo único que podía hacer, esperar con la certeza de que su amante regresaría a él, aunque pasaran mil años.

Teniendo que conformarse por tenerle aquellos meses o años que durara la guerra, si es que no se alzaban con la victoria, esperando con ansias el momento en que de nuevo estallara, regresándole a su amor.

Seguro que la guerra podía detenerse tanto como el madurar de las frutas o la caída de las hojas de los arboles.

Sintiendo el cosmos de las dos entidades que despertaban primero como augurio de su regreso, Minos estaba por ahí afuera, esperando por él, tal vez buscándolo y Albafica de Piscis negro, no lo dejaría solo por más tiempo.

Pero cuál sería su sorpresa cuando un par de brazos rodearon su cintura, y una voz, junto a un rostro que recordaba como el del pasado le besaron sin pedir permiso, pegándolo a su cuerpo, mostrándole de una forma tan sincera lo mucho que había sido extrañado.

— He regresado, Albafica.

Albafica como única respuesta respondió con fiereza a ese beso, enredando sus dedos en el cabello sedoso de su juez, el que portaba su armadura, alimentándose de su cercanía, siendo él un hombre hambriento.

— Minos...

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Thanatos había esperado, el dios de la muerte no violenta fue paciente por más de doscientos años, los primeros que debieron ocurrir en la compañía de su consorte y los segundos, aquellos en los que fue encerrado en la caja que abriría pandora, los paso en duerme vela.

Su hermano después de su victoria había realizado lo impensable, cuando él no quiso pedir nada como pago a sus servicios, Hypnos dijo con su voz sensata, cargada de arrepentimiento, que se le permitiera al espíritu de Manigoldo compartir su destino, cualquiera que fuera este, para que ya no se alejara de su gemelo, quien le amaba profundamente.

El dios de la muerte había descuidado su templo, dejado que se marchitara junto a la belleza de sus ninfas, ni siquiera les había tocado música, solo aquella vez que esos mortales entraron en los campos elíseos, la primera vez que murió, un sentimiento que no se parecía a esa desolada agonía de no tenerle cerca.

Habían pasado algunas horas y Thanatos aun seguía esperando la resurrección de su consorte, Persephone antes de marcharse en compañía de su esposo le dijo que tuviera paciencia, como si esperar más de cuatrocientos años no fuera un martirio suficiente.

La estatua seguía inmóvil, pero ya no tenía la esfera roja protegiéndola y él ya no podía refrenarse de tocar su rostro, hincándose a su lado, recorriendo su mejilla con las puntas de sus dedos, respirando hondo para después recargar su frente contra la de su consorte.

— ¿Por qué no despiertas?

Pregunto, inseguro, tal vez no deseaba regresar a sus brazos, tal vez su dios le mintió y su consorte jamás volvería a abrir los ojos de nuevo.

— ¿Acaso no quieres regresar a mi?

Thanatos no esperaba que la estatua le respondiera y cerrando los ojos, armándose de valor, unió sus labios a los de la fría piedra, para después darle la espalda, creyendo que había sido engañado, que no volvería a verle.

— Hemos ganado, porque no regresas a mi...

Susurro, deteniéndose de golpe, sintiendo una pequeña llama, un ínfimo fuego brillando en el interior de la estatua, la que pronto, como si lo único que necesitara fuera sentirlo a él también, comenzó a quebrarse, una grieta que fue expandiéndose a la velocidad de un rayo, de la cual brotaban flamas demoniacas, la misma esencia de la que estaba conformada la vida de su consorte.

— Debes regresar a mi, te ordeno que vuelvas a mi...

Pronuncio, alejándose apenas lo suficiente para cubrirse de los trozos de mármol que salieron disparados en todas direcciones, aquellos que solo conformaban una barrera protegiendo el cuerpo de su amado, quien respiro hondo, llenando sus pulmones con aire, sus ojos aun posados en el suelo, en donde no vio la armadura de Hades, sino la de Thanatos.

— ¿Thanatos?

Thanatos sonrió al escuchar esa voz después de todo ese tiempo, tomando la mano de Manigoldo para ayudarle a levantarse, quien lo siguió, sin saber que era lo que había pasado.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

Esa pregunta era divertida, porque había pasado demasiado tiempo como para preocuparse por ello, por lo que solamente beso los labios de su consorte, con hambre, con demasiada desesperación, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo que aquello no era una ilusión, ni un sueño provocado por su hermano.

— Eso ya no importa, no en los próximos dos cientos años, mi amado consorte...

Como aquella primera vez, Thanatos cargo a Manigoldo entre sus brazos abriendo un portal para llevarlo a la seguridad de su santuario, el cual con forme su alegría regresaba a su corazón inmortal, iba regresando poco a poco a la vida.

— ¿Verónica esta muerto?

Su dios asintió, sin percatarse de la mirada atónita de sus ninfas, las que regresaban a sus inocentes apariencias femeninas, molestas al mismo tiempo que complacidas al ver de nuevo al consorte de la muerte, por quien los campos y las paredes de aquel templo volvían a florecer, aun su belleza regresaba a sus cuerpos, un pago elevado por la felicidad de su amado dios de la muerte.

— Lo está, se sacrifico para que tu pudieras ocupar el lugar de una de nuestras estrellas, ya nada te alejara de mi Manigoldo y contigo a mi lado, yo se que Athena no volverá a derrotarnos, no ahora que tengo algo porque luchar.

Manigoldo sintió como era depositado en la cama que compartieron más de una ocasión, mirándole fijamente con una sonrisa, creyendo que era increíble que su dios, después de todo ese tiempo separados en lo único que pudiera pensar fuera en eso, en compartir su lecho.

— ¿No es demasiado pronto?

Pregunto ligeramente preocupado, notando como Thanatos se quitaba su armadura, quedando desnudo ante su mirada sonrojada, turbada a causa del deseo que sentía.

— Han pasado más de cuatrocientos años mi dulce fuego demoniaco, creo que ya he esperado suficiente.

Respondió, recostándose sobre su cuerpo para besar sus labios, recorriendo sus costados con sus manos desnudas, admirando la suavidad de su piel, su belleza masculina, notando como el propio Manigoldo estaba interesado al verle junto a él, al menos su sexo lo hacía.

— ¿Cuatrocientos años?

Estaba sorprendido al escuchar cuanto tiempo había pasado encerrado en aquella cárcel de piedra, respondiendo entonces con ímpetu a sus caricias, comprendiendo que habían transcurrido dos guerras, demasiado tiempo sin tenerse o tocarse, que su dios debía estar desesperado por poseerle.

— Pero al menos ya estás conmigo mi dulce fuego demoniaco...

Susurro recorriendo su rostro con delicadeza, arrebatándole otro beso hambriento, gimiendo cuando Manigoldo rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, su cintura con sus piernas restregándose contra él.

— Y jamás dejare que te marches de mi lado.

Manigoldo esperaba que cumpliera aquella promesa, no quería marcharse de su lado, ni abandonarlo a su suerte, no de nuevo que comprendía lo mucho que le amaba.

— ¿Me extrañaste?

Pregunto Manigoldo, sintiendo como su dios llevaba una de sus manos a su sexo, rosándolo con cuidado, para después avanzar un poco más, situándose entre sus nalgas, esperando el momento en el cual pudiera abrirse paso.

— Hice más que extrañarte, mis ninfas perdieron su belleza, mi templo decayó y deje de tocar mi música, nada de eso tenía sentido para mi, si tu no me acompañabas.

Manigoldo gimió cuando un tercer dedo ingreso en su cuerpo, escuchando aquellas palabras, sonriendo al ver que Thanatos le había extrañado, que cumpliría su promesa de nunca dejarlo ir, de jamás aburrirse de su compañía.

— Ahora prometo cuidarte como tú te lo mereces...

Juro abriendo sus piernas, empalándose en un solo movimiento, sintiendo como las fuertes manos de su consorte marcaban su espalda con sus uñas, dejando un mapa vivo en ella, el cual sería una prueba más de que su amado había regresado con él.

— Sí tú me lo permites.

Finalizo al mismo tiempo que se derramaba en el cuerpo de su consorte, aquella criatura creada exclusivamente para él, quien algunas horas más tarde, cansado y saciado, después de entregarse mutuamente a sus placeres, yacía desnudo en su cama, cubierto de marcas nuevas que le hacían sentir orgulloso.

— Verónica me dijo que debía besarte...

Susurro entonces Manigoldo, levantándose de la cama, gateando en su dirección, recordando con diversión aquel día, cuando le dijo lo importante que era para su dios, lo poco que le creyó esa ocasión, seguro que no era más que un juguete.

— Bésame entonces...

Manigoldo sonrió con picardía y así lo hizo, pero no en los labios de Thanatos, sino en donde Verónica le aconsejo que lo hiciera, separándose poco después para ver la mirada de sorpresa y lujuria de su dios.

— Eso hare mi señor, pero no ahora...

Pronuncio Manigoldo, sentándose en sus piernas, recargando su frente contra la suya, para después besarlo de nuevo, esta vez en sus labios.

— En este momento estoy demasiado agotado y creo que debemos dormir un poco para recuperarnos, después, realizare uno de los consejos de Verónica...

Thanatos comenzó a reírse en voz alta, siguiendo a su consorte, el que deseaba dormir con él en su cama, notando por el rabillo del ojo, la mirada dorada de su hermano, fija en ambos, con un sentimiento que no estaba seguro como interpretar.

— Déjalo que vea, ha estado aquí desde hace tiempo... es más, he perdido la cuenta de las ocasiones que nos ha espiado.

Le informo Manigoldo, recostándose en la cama, llevando los brazos de Thanatos alrededor de su cintura, una de las costumbres que más amaba de su dios, quien le obedeció, acurrucándose a su lado, cerrando los ojos, respirando el dulce aroma de su consorte.

— Ha regresado a ti, espero que ya puedas perdonarme...

Lo haría, si no cometía la absurda insensatez de enamorarse de su consorte, porque aunque fuera su hermano gemelo, no estaba dispuesto a compartirlo, de ninguna forma.

— Lo hare, si mi consorte no sufre ningún daño...

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Al mismo tiempo Persephone se encontraba admirando la belleza del árbol de granada del inframundo, el cual estaba a punto de florecer, preguntándose, que harían con esos preciosos regalos, sintiendo los brazos de Hades rodearla.

— He ganado mi amada esposa.

Eso no era del todo cierto, porque ambos se amaban, las dos parejas habían logrado su cometido por lo que, si eras escrupuloso ambos tenían la victoria o los dos perdieron, aunque, ella lo llamaría más bien un empate.

— Ninguno de los dos tuvo tanta suerte, yo diría que estamos empatados.

Tal vez tenía razón, pero habían apostado tanto tiempo por aquella moneda, que no quería detenerse en ese instante que casi la tuvo en su poder, no cuando Persephone podría aburrirse y comenzar a buscar otro entretenimiento.

— Podríamos realizar otra apuesta, por el desempate...

Fin.


End file.
